


Ducktales: The Reflections we Face

by Poisondog2



Series: Colliding Worlds [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Dark Universe, Established Relationship, Established World, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, M/M, Multiverse, The Three Caballeros - Freeform, not beta read i will die with my mistakes, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 198,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisondog2/pseuds/Poisondog2
Summary: Everyone has an Irrational fear of the dark... what if I told you that it wasn't? There is always something lurking in the dark...But that doesn't necessarily mean that it's the dark right in front of you: Times, where you feel, like you're being watched, but there's no one around, where you feel someone's breath on your neck but you don't know why.Something could be right in front of you and you wouldn't even know..........Launchpad had been married to Donald Duck for six months now and everything's gone great! He has a loving husband, wonderful nephews and a niece, an eccentric Uncle... what more could he ask for!But the Duck Family would soon realize that their "peaceful" lives were about to be shredded up as an unexpected guest finds himself in their front lawn... and there are people that would do anything they could to find him.Can the Duck family outwit this new threat or will they fall victim to what everyone at one point fears: facing themselves in the mirror.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peoples! Surprised to see this out so early? Good, you should be.
> 
> Wrote this first chapter while I was on... Chapter 14 of the first part of this series _Launchpad: The Mask we Wear_  
>  And yes, this is a sequel.
> 
> For anyone new: I would _highly_ recommend reading that story first because I will be pulling things for references as well as the last chapter of that story will establish what is happening during the beginning of this one.
> 
> For returning readers: I'm glad to see you back, and that you liked my first part so much that you wanted to read the second! I have a feeling there's going to be a lot going on as many people have different goals... some not so innocent. SO I hope you're excited! 
> 
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this as I'm hoping to try to write almost every day, but since I started college I might not be able to do that. I interweave my writing as I do homework, so I should be good :)
> 
> Note for storytelling: short breaks in a chapter signal a "scene change" of sorts and long breaks signal "world change"; There will be individual chapters of one world or another, but there will be times where they will be in the same chapter.
> 
> And lastly, this story _will_ be longer than the first, I can guarantee that! There's going to be a lot of characters, a lot of events, and a lot of conflict!
> 
> If you see any mistakes, tell me, and I'll fix them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peoples! Surprised to see this out so early? Good, you should be.
> 
> Wrote this first chapter while I was on... Chapter 14 of the first part of this series Launchpad: The Mask we Wear  
> And yes, this is a sequel.
> 
> For anyone new: I would highly recommend reading that story first because I will be pulling things for references as well as the last chapter of that story will establish what is happening during the beginning of this one.
> 
> For returning readers: I'm glad to see you back, and that you liked my first part so much that you wanted to read the second! I have a feeling there's going to be a lot going on as many people have different goals... some not so innocent. SO I hope you're excited!
> 
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this as I'm hoping to try to write almost every day, but since I started college I might not be able to do that. I interweave my writing as I do homework, so I should be good :)
> 
> Note for storytelling: short breaks in a chapter signal a "scene change" of sorts and long breaks signal "world change"; There will be individual chapters of one world or another, but there will be times where they will be in the same chapter.
> 
> And lastly, this story will be longer than the first, I can guarantee that! There's going to be a lot of characters, a lot of events, and a lot of conflict!
> 
> If you see any mistakes, tell me, and I'll fix them!

Panting. That was all that was heard, panting.

The sign of exhaustion. Exhaustion from running for almost hours.

The one who was exhausted: One Drake Millard, or better known as Darkwing Duck.

Why was he running? It was because he was scared, scared of being caught.

Caught by what, you say? The figure looming over him as he dashed through alleyway after alleyway, making his way through the shortcuts of St. Canard.

There wasn't much that could scare Darkwing, but the things that did cause his heart to thump and adrenaline to spike: His daughter, Gosalyn, hurt; His best friend, Launchpad, getting bored of him and leaving;... Death.

That is what Darkwing feared at that moment, death.

Why? The looming figure could tell you, “Where are you going Darkwing?! The fun’s only beginning!” Shouted the assailant, the hero ducking behind a large garbage bin as distorted, curved throwing knives embedded themselves in the bin. Darkwing threw down a few smoke pellets before scrambling to his feet and bolting off once again, “I wouldn't do that if I were you!” Darkwing had no idea what the mad fool was talking about until he found himself smacking into a firm “wall”, knocking him back on his rump.

His voice hitched in his throat as he panned up to see a devious smile accompanied by fiery hair, a large chin, and dark eyes.

He managed to get back to his feet as the larger figure approached Darkwing, backing him towards the wall, as the other figure landed beside the hulking duck: Same dark eyes but behind a black mask and outfitted in red and yellow, “Now that we're done with all this running about,” the caped duck held out a hand, bathed in silver moonlight, “give it to me.”

Darkwing reflexively rubbed his left wrist where he wore a gadget wrapped in leather, opening up the leather cover revealed a digital interface glowing red.

The hero pondered for a moment before sighing and holding his wrist out, the other duck smiled, “Good,” but as he reached for it Darkwing pulled back and threw up flash pellets blinding his two trackers.

As they groaned in pain he spoke, “Pry it off my cold, dead corpse!” He shouted before typing away on the digital panel.

“ _ **NO!!!**_ ” Shouted the smaller duck as he lunged at Darkwing, only seconds too late. The hero dematerialized right before his blurry eye until there was nothing left in his spot. The smaller duck began to huff and huff before roaring and slamming his fist into the wall, causing cracks to form in the brick.

“Well, you fucked that up didn't you?” The large fowl had a gun against his throat faster then he could even blink.

“Say one more thing Launchpad… and I’ll blow your head off!”

“If you do you lose your muscle,” the large duck, Launchpad, challenged. The dark smirk on his face told the smaller duck all he needed.

‘Tsk,” he removed the gun, “ _fine._ We need to head back anyway,” the duck said as he pulled up his sleeve… to reveal a similar contraption to what Darkwing had. He typed away at it, grabbing Launchpad’s wrist before they were blinded for a moment before they noticed they were in the same alleyway… just dirtier and more run down.

“Is the great Darkwing Duck giving up?” Launchpad mocked.

“Shut the fuck up Launchpad- I just need to regroup is all.”

“Sounds like giving up to me.”

“I have been working my ass off for _six months_ to catch this bastard and get back what belongs to me,” he threw up his wrist, “I built this in a quarter of the time we did the first one, so **do not** mistake that for giving up! He will be mine… like he said, I’ll get it back even if I have to pry it from his cold, dead corpse.”

______________________________

Groaning, that's how Donald woke up, Groaning.

His mind was riddled with fatigue, and normally he would enjoy getting a full night’s rest… but the night he spent with Launchpad, he wouldn't trade that for anything. His face heated up just thinking about it.

Apparently, it was also having another effect as the body he was pressed against started to squirm, “Babe, it's too early…”

“N-No, I wasn't- I didn't want- Ugh!” Donald groaned into his hands in embarrassment, only Launchpad would be able to make him feel this way.

Well… he wasn't the first, “I was just… thinking about last night.”

A guttural laugh filled LP, “You so easily worked yourself up…”

“It's partly your fault!”

“That's why I love it!” Launchpad sat up and placed a kiss on his spouse's head, “I’m gonna take a shower, I suggest you should too!”

“What, together?” Donald asked.

“You and I both know we won’t get anything done if we do that!” LP picked his clothes and rushed to the bathroom before the kids saw him. The shower was nice and it felt great to clean off, but continuing to lay in bed with Donald is what LP would’ve preferred.

But the day had to get started sooner or later.

Once out of the shower he dried off he changed into his clothes: His wonderful new jacket of smokey grey, flame-colored gradient near the bottom and angel wings on the back; His beige cargo pants; and olive green T-shirt. He brushed his hair just slightly before putting on his seafoam colored baseball cap. He smiled before heading downstairs.

_____

As Scrooge continued to read his newspaper he peered up once in a while to see what the kids were doing, having him grin at the commotion.

Six months, six months since they all had their first Christmas together and five months since Magica and The Shadow War, and three months since the triplets turned 13. They were well into June at this point and Scrooge was happy to report that everything for the McDuck family was running smoothly!

It was annoying, yes, that the kids had been researching Della and everything came to a head when he _accidentally_ crashed the Sunchaser, but they took it better than he thought. The triplets were upset, sure, but they kept their wits about them and let Scrooge _every_ little detail: Almost going bankrupt, the sleepless nights, when his advisors forced him to stop, all of it.

They understood their uncle did what he could for their mother, so they didn't blame him… they were just sad he couldn't find her. Yet.

So when Lena, under the possession of Magica, tried to attack their family they had been separated. Donald, Launchpad, and the triplets were at the movies, Beakley and Webby were getting things for the mansion, and Scrooge was all alone.

Then all hell broke loose: The freeing of Magica, the capture of Scrooge, the amass of shadows at her disposal, But in the end, they won. They always won.

But not without loss.

Webby, since that day, never removed Lena’s friendship bracelet always keeping it close to her. Around the time of the boys’ birthday, however, she decided to change up her look by adding a denim jacket to wear. There was something… kinda compelled her to get it. But she wasn't the only one to change up their looks.

The boys were now 13, officially teens, and Launchpad and Donald got them a few things they thought Huey, Dewey, and Louie would’ve liked. While still wearing his hat, Huey traded in his red polo for a more dressier collared long sleeve and a dark red- almost black, vest. Dewey added a navy blue zip-up hoodie, which totally rubbed Louie the wrong way by saying he was “cramping his style”. And Louie, not wanting to change much, took a cue from his older brother and started wearing the dark green polo LP had gotten him.

They were growing up, and Scrooge couldn't be prouder.

Well… they could’ve been quieter.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Louie, just admit it! Why is that so hard for you?”

“Because it’s not true Dewey!”

“I would beg to differ, dear brother,” Huey pulled out a notebook from his hat, “three dinner dates, a movies date, a picnic in the park, and a shopping spree with Uncle Scrooge’s credit card-”

“WHAT?!”

“-By all accounts Louie, from my analysis: He’s your boyfriend.”

“Oh shove off you nerd! He’s not-” 

“Oh, come on Louie,” Webby added in a kind tone, “fighting us isn't going to solve anything.”

“But… But…” His frustration died, “Ugh, why are you all so nosy?!” He banged his head against the dining table, snickers all around from his siblings.

“Now, now children,” Beakley called out- with Launchpad in tow, “Leave your brother alone, it's time for breakfast. Launchpad,” she instructed.

The large took the plates of masterly cooked food and slid them to their destinations with ease, “For my wonderful nephews!”

“Thanks, Uncle Launchpad!” They said in unison.

“For my beautiful niece!”

Webby laughed, kicked her booted feet slightly, “Thank you!”

“For my extravagant Uncle!”

“Thank ye nephew.”

“And,” Launchpad flowed around and placed Donald’s plate right in front of him before placing a kiss on top of his head, “for my handsome husband!”

“Heh, thank you LP really.”

“Now,” LP grabbed his own plate and sat next to Donald, “Let's eat!”

______________________________

Scrooge McDuck, the world’s richest duck, burned with a fury like never before. Two hours he waited, _two hours!_ His cane cracked under the pressure of his grip as he stood outside his Manor. The duck wore his normal black coat with red accents, blood-red spats, and SIlver tophat. The old duck gritted his pointed teeth as the busted up limo that drove him everywhere finally arrived and out stepped his driver, “Morning Mr. McDuck! Great to see you!” The large duck with buzzed hair and stubble with sunglasses stepped around and opened the back door for his employer, “Ready to go!” Cheery, the duck sounded cheery. Scrooge _hated cheery…_

_WHACK!_

Scrooge’s cane cracked Launchpad across the face, shattering the duck’s sunglasses and having the wreckage crumble to the ground. Launchpad moved around his jaw before slowly moving back to look at his employer, spitting out a glob of blood and a tooth onto the ground- his eyes bloodshot, “Why Mr. McDuck… a bit _feisty_ this morning, aren't you?” He held a smile but it held no warmth.

“I should fire your sorry ass right here **on the spot** for leaving out here to wait!”

“Yes, you probably could…” His smile grew dark, “but then you would have to walk those _brittle bones_ all the way to your _precious company…_ and you don't want to do that, do you?” Launchpad towered over the duck and made himself wider, “Now… _get in the car…_ ” There was a blade, at the end of the cane and he could’ve easily sent it through LP’s neck… but he knew better than to waste “good” help, “Fine, I just-” He was interrupted by the sound of a loud electrical blast and small explosion, “Blasted ingrates! Wait here McQuack,” Scrooge turned back to the Manor, “Aye have something to take care of...”

The old duck burst into The Manor and spotted someone he despised, “Beakley!” He growled.

The housekeeper wore what any other would’ve worn just… duller, and she wore large brass cuffs on each wrist, “McDuck, is there a problem?” He fake smile irked the duck.

“What in the hell was that noise?!”

“I don't know,” she feigned innocence, “maybe you should ask your nephew…” SHe drooled out before walking off.

“...Bitch…” He muttered out before stomping into the study, “Donald!” It was a second before the ex-sailor stepped out, twitching like a madman, “Where are the boys?”

“H-H-How s-s-should I k-know… m-maybe you s-should- _keep a better eye on them,_ ” It was still Donald’s voice but something… was behind it, “ _They’re your nephews too after all…_ ”

_WHACK!_

“ **Don't talk back to me ye freak!** ”

“ _I’m only a freak because of you-_ ”

_WHACK!_

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” Donald’s clothes seem to shimmer a… grey before settling back into its solid black.

“U-U-Upstairs… they’re… p-p-playing w-with W-Webby…”

“ _Good,_ ” he huffed out before pushing his nephew down and storming downstairs. His footfalls echoed throughout the mansion he he stopped at the door he wanted.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

_“Yes?”_ Came a young boys voice.

“ **Let. Me. In.** "

The lock disengaged. He walked in.

The room was barren and dark, the paint peeling on the walls and the floorboards grey and creaking, “Boys… come out of there…” He said, referring to the unnatural darkness the room held. They stepped out.

Huey came out cleaning square glasses with a stained rag before putting them back on. He wore a lab coat just and filthy as his cleaning rag- if not filithier- as he wore a matt black dress shirt and blood-red vest. His face held no emotion.

Dewey stepped out wringing his hands together as he darted his eye around. His zip-up hoodie was very torn up and his black T-shirt looked like it was stitched together. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at his brothers.

Louie came out and flipped opened his switchblade, a gift from Uncle Scrooge. His black V-neck and forest green leather jacket, unlike his brothers, were in pristine condition. His raccoon eye makeup made his eyes looked sunken in and his spiked cuffs around his wrists shined like no other.

“Boys.”

“Uncle Scrooge,” they said in unison with three different tones: Empty, Nervous, and Indifferent

“What are you doing in here?”

“Nothing Uncle Scrooge,” Louie answered, “just having a bit of fun…”

“Aye can see that, may I ask what?” His tone was quizzical but had underlying anger beneath it.

“You know, just… playing with _our doll!_ ” Louie smirked as he reached into the darkness and pulled an upright metal medical table, with Webby bound by the arms and legs. Unmoving. The girl’s body was covered in stitches, limbs slightly mismatched. Her head was limped forward.

Scrooge examined the body, he had assumed she was dead until he touched her face and she sprung to life, “WHOO! THAT WAS EXHILARATING!!! Nothing like 500,000 volts of electricity to wake you up in the morning!- Oh, hi Uncle Scrooge!” One of her eyes was still the normal white but was pitch black with a glowing yellow iris.

“They replaced your eye.”

“Yep! They needed to- wait hang on, just trying to- why isn't it- Huey you didn't put it in right!”

“Wrong, I calculated everything. It should work.”

“Well it’s not so-”

_WHACK!_

Scrooge cracked Webby across the face to shut her up, but it inadvertently helped her, “There we go! Just needed a quick hit, thanks Uncle Scrooge!” She flicked her wrist and the straps became undone then she undid the leg ones. She kept herself in constant motion as she bounced around between the triplets- who seemed annoyed except Huey, who felt nothing.

Before any of them tried to leave Scrooge blocked their way and unsheathed the blade at the end of the cane, the kids stepped back, “I’m only gonna say this once, _and **only** once_ : Do not experiment **without** my permission, is that clear?”

They were silent, “I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!”

“Yes, Uncle Scrooge.” “S-Sure… o-of course…” “Whatever floats your boat old man.” “But-”

“WEBBY!”

She froze for a moment before shaking out of her stupor and grinned wildly, “OKAY! Whatever you say!”

“Good, now get the fuck out.” They listened. Once out of sight he muttered, “I swear… I should’ve killed them while they were still eggs…”

______________________________

José Carioca and Panchito González were packing their bags they stared into the empty apartment for the last time before locking the door and leaving. They had a flight to catch.

“I can’t believe we're actually doing this Zé, it almost doesn't feel real.”

“Eu sei, but Donal’ needs us and we need him,” Carioca checked his luggage for a final time just to make sure his cigars were in place. A bad habit, but one he never really seemed to kick.

“The Three Caballeros, together once again!” Panchito shouted as they made their way over to the cab waiting for them.

“Not quite yet meu amor, but soon,” José closed the trunk and jumped into the backseat with his partner and stared out the window as they drove, “Soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that same day? What is this madness?
> 
> I can't remember if I did this with the first one as well so... yeah, here you go!
> 
> Slightly shorter, but that's okay! Things will get interesting next chapter, I promise!
> 
> Any mistakes, tell me, and I'll fix them!

“Oh come on guys, leave it alone!” Louie pleaded to his siblings as they continued going through his stuff, frustrating him to no end, “This is my love life, why don't you three fuck off!”

“Language!” Shouted his brothers and sister.

“Screw off, our uncles and Beakley aren't even here!”

“True,” Dewey agreed as he trifled through Louie’s clothes- which seem to be a lot of the same thing, “But we promised Uncle Donald that we wouldn’t.”

“Pfft, _you_ promised.”

“No, _we_ promised,” Huey corrected, “I remember, it was on our 13th birthday- He specifically asked us to promise him that we wouldn’t repeat anything him or Launchpad say along with the fact that we're too young.”

“But we're _13-_ ”

“And 14!”

“Right, 13 _and_ 14 years old. Shouldn’t we get the choice in what we say?” Louie asked, trying to distract them from finding anything.

It didn't work, “Guys, look at this!” Webby was digging through his closet and found… squared, foiled sleeves.

“Oh… Oh Louie, _please tell us_ you haven't used these,” Dewey pleaded, seeing the rack of condoms.

“I haven't!” They looked at one another in skepticism, “Really, I haven't! Uncle LP gave those to me and just told me ‘Be Safe’.I promise guys… me and Andrew haven’t gotten that far, and I’m not even sure if we will.” His brothers and sister looked at each other… and smiled as they surrounded him.

“It’s okay bro we believe you, but you gotta open up to us more. We wouldn't have to go snooping around like… well, like siblings if you just told us more about this Andrew fellow.”

They all sat on Louie’s bed. When the triplets turned 13 Scrooge gave them probably the greatest gift they could’ve asked for: Separate rooms. Huey, Dewey, and Louie could finally design a space that reflected themselves: Huey’s was more organized and clean, Dewey’s was filled with artifacts and such from various adventures, and Louie… Louie’s was organized chaos.

But it was still theirs… always theirs.

“I promise I’ll tell you guys later… so could you quit snooping!”

_____

Launchpad had on an orange plaid shirt and light grey cargo shorts. His jacket was unzipped as he strolled through the halls of McDuck Manor. He had heard the kids talking as he passed by Louie’s room, something about his boyfriend and that made him smile. They were really laying into him at breakfast yesterday, but it was all in genuine curiosity. They loved their brother and just wanted to know more about him.

It kinda reminded him of when Donald wanted to connect with him more by sparing with him on a workout or sat in whenever he fixed The Sunchaser. It was always so sweet to him.

Donald, at the moment, was out with Scrooge doing some research for a trip they were taking in the coming month, which left the only other person for him to talk to was-

“Hey Mrs. B!” The housekeeper was in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

“Launchpad, is there something I could help you with?” She asked, putting her paper down.

“What? No, no no no, I just wanted to talk is all. The kids are all up in Louie’s room and Donald and Uncle Scrooge are out so…”

“I’m your last resort.”

“...Y-Yeah, kinda,” Launchpad’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as he tried to recover, “but that's not to say i don't enjoy talking to you! You’re a pretty cool lass!”

Beakley quirked her brow, “Lass?”

He blinked, “I… may hang around Uncle Scrooge a little too much.”

“I can see that,” she stood up and began making tea and once finished she handed him a cup, “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well first I wanted to ask why you were sitting alone in the kitchen, excluding that Scrooge and Donald aren’t here.”

Beakley blinked at the pilot for a moment before laughing, “Nothing gets past you. I come because… to be honest, it's the quietest place at the mansion when everyone’s here. I can’t read anywhere else.” Launchpad stared fondly at the housekeeper as she went on about some other places she liked to read- if the kitchen was unavailable- along with some books she enjoyed. Surprising enough, this has been the longest him and Mrs. Beakley had a conversation. Over the nine months since Vincent’s arrest the times him and Beakley interacted was either cleaning up around the mansion, cooking or sparing. He wanted Beakley to show him a few “spy moves”, as he called them because he thought it would be useful but it was also the fact Launchpad got more experience in fighting someone who was relatively his size. He’s fought people before, obviously, but this allowed him a controlled environment to practice with things other than power.

Launchpad liked learning new things about people.

As they went on, Scrooge and Donald had returned home and only then that Launchpad realized that they had been talking for over _three hours!_ How time flies!

“Uncle Scrooge, Donny, welcome back!” Greeted the large duck as they went to the Study to rest, “Did you get a lot of research done?”

“Aye lad we did, but sitting still in the library for hours really starts to drive ye insane,” then his stomach growled, he blushed, “and aye guess hungry as well, I’m famished.”

“I am too,” Donald admits.

“Is there anything you guys want?” Launchpad asked. He hadn’t cooked on his own in about a week so we wanted to do something for his family.

“Carnitas, Menudo, Chilaquiles and Spanish rice,” muttered out as Donald rubbed his temples. When he looked up he saw everyone jaw slacked, “What?”

“That’s… a lot of ‘South of the Border’ dishes there Donny.”

He shrugged, “Eh, just what I’m feeling today.” It was during times like this that Launchpad found it fascinating that he never ceased to run out of things to learn about Donald. From food preferences to certain curses/phrases he liked to use- both in an out of the bedroom- to certain mannerisms that he had, etc. LP found that Donald liked to curse under his breath in Spanish whenever he was frustrated with something, and Launchpad also noticed from time to time that when Donald sighed he would bring his fingers to his beak before exhaling.

As if he was smoking… in the time Launchpad knew him, Donald never smoked. He even asked Scrooge if Donald ever _did smoke_ and his uncle said that Donald had never touched a cigarette in his life, which made launchpad even more curious.

It also didn't help that when Launchpad started thinking about this he spaced out, “Launchpad!”

“H-Huh? What? Do you ask something?” He snapped out of it when Scrooge yelled at him.

“You alright lad?”

“What? Oh, yeah I’m fine! Just thinking about some things, sorry about that,” LP shook his head before clapping his hands together and smiling, “Well, guess I got to do some googling on recipes! Don’t want to screw anything up!” And with that, he headed off to the kitchen, Beakley in tow.

_____

As Scrooge and Donald watched Launchpad and Beakley leave the older duck looked at his nephew in intrigue, “Is everything alright with Launchpad?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Donald was a little confused by the question.

“Aye don’ know, he just seems a little off.”

“Nah, he does a lot of thinking now and again. It's kinda adorable seeing him like that,” Donald said as he smiled fondly towards the door.

“Okay lad, if ye say so,” Scrooge said before pulling a book of his large bookshelf and begins reading.

Donald relaxed for a little bit before getting up and heading upstairs to see that the kids were doing. The food should be done within the next few hours, so he wanted to tell the kids they were going to have a kinda early dinner. He also enjoyed talking to the kids because it made his heart soar seeing the kind of people they’ve become, and even though they were only 13 and 14 they’ve grown so much.

He loved all four of them.

He also enjoyed seeing how the triplets interacted with Webby because from what he remembered from their first meeting… it wasn't smooth in the mst normal sense- getting tied up and hung upside down wasn't a great first impression.

Now, she was their sister and if anyone told them otherwise it wouldn't have been pretty for them.

Focusing on the kids was nice… because it distracted him how sad he had felt that day.

While going through some of his old belongings- coming across pictures and such of him and his twin when they were younger- and came across… his old sarape: the colors were a bit faded and it was a little tattered, but other than that it was exactly how he remembered it. When he hugged it close he could still smell the tobacco smoke from a cigar and a slight hint of gunpowder… his heart ached.

It had been so long since he saw them that even the mere thought of them brought tears to his eyes, _‘16 years… had it really been 16 years?’_ He was called back to Duckburg because Scrooge and Della needed him… and it had been the hardest decision he had ever made.

Then the Spear of Selene happened, along with the boys hatching, time just slipped by. No postcards, no phone calls, not even a single letter… he was afraid to try to talk to them… afraid if they were still alive or not. Because if they weren’t… it would hurt too much to known than just being afraid of the “what ifs”. It was one of the reasons Donald asked Launchpad to cook all that food, he was feeling sentimental.

And they were easy dishes compared to his favorites.

Once he talked to the kids for a little bit and told them about the food he headed out and spotted the time on a grandfather clock in the hall: 2:48. Him and Scrooge left around noon to head to the library, so he really couldn’t believe they did research for a few hours. It almost felt like nothing until they left, that's when they started to feel tired on the way back.

Donald decided to head to his room for a bit to rest when he heard the doorbell ring, which he found odd.

Heading back downstairs, Donald saw Scrooge, Beakley, and Launchpad, “We expecting anyone?”

“Not that aye recall,” Scrooge muttered. The kids came around a few minutes later, “Are any of ye havin’ any friends over?” They all shook their heads.

Donald went up to the door, “Who is it?!”

 _“Special delivery for Donald Fauntleroy Duck!”_ The voice on the other side was high pitched and squeaky, he didn't recognize it.

“Donald, ye ain’t be spending my money… are ye?” Scrooge poked at.

“No, of course not!” He cautiously reached for the door handled and opened it wide.

He was tackled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who tackled Donald?... Oh, we all know who it was.
> 
> But you don't get to see them until next chapter, sorry!
> 
> But what did you guys think? Comment below your thoughts because it's always cool to read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter, yay! You all have probably been waiting for them- or not I don't know.
> 
> But Panchito and José am I right? They will be speaking lots of Spanish and Portuguese from time to time, usually interweaving words into their English but the time they speak nothing but their language I will usually have bolded text next to it as the translation. Not always, but that's usually for comedic effect... I hope :')
> 
> If you're ever confused as to which one is talking: Sim is Portuguese for yes, so that's José- just as a hint.
> 
> But let's get right into it, any mistake you see tell me and I'll fix them!

Launchpad went immediately into Protective Mode when Donald was tackled, worried that one of the family’s enemies were bold enough to attack them in their own home, but then he heard… laughing?

He knitted his brows as he looked at everyone who was equally confused, except for Scrooge who seemed… content in a way.

Launchpad looked back at the source of the laughter: A red rooster and a green parrot as they enthusiastically hugged his husband. For a minute or two, Donald was completely frozen, unmoving and shocked. They rolled a bit when they tackled him so everyone could see all three of their faces, “We've missed you!” The rooster shouted.

“Sim, it’s been too long, Donal’. You haven’t changed,” the parrot eyed Donald, “well, not completely anyway- I like the black, very slimming!” Both birds had accents Launchpad couldn’t place right away: The parrot’s voice was partially deep with a smoothness he accompanied Vincent with, but it held no malice; The rooster’s voice was higher pitched than the other bird’s, but still held masculine undertones that could account for a nice singing voice.

After a few more minutes of Donald staring into space the two birds started to look worried, “Donald, amigo,” the rooster began, “are you alright?” He said nothing.

“Donal’, hello, are you with us?” The parrot waved his hand in front of the duck’s face which seemed to snap him out of his daze.

He blinked a few times before looking between the two birds, “José… Panchito… you’re here…”

“Si my friend, and it isn't a trick. We're here.” Donald stayed wide-eyed as he reached up and touched both of their faces, the two birds nuzzling into them.

“You’re here… you’re really here…” And for the first time, in a long time, Donald cried, “Zé, ‘Chito… You’re here!” Donald wore the biggest smile as he tackled back into the two birds, hugging them close.

The laughed and hugged for a bit longer before Donald fell into a surprised state, “But… how?! You lived in Rio, you didn't have much money, how-”

“We sold our home,” the rooster blatantly said, “we sold our home and most of our belongings in order to come here.”

“Why would you do that?!”

“‘The Shadow War’,” it suddenly clicked, “we were worried Donal’, we were afraid you had gotten hurt… or worse.” The parrot cupped his gloved hands around Donald’s, “We aren’t supposed to be apart, so we scrounged up enough money to buy one-way plane tickets to Duckburg.”

“Wait, one way? Does… does that mean-”

“We're staying amigo, for good.” The rooster solemnly smiled. Tears fell down Donald’s face once again as he brought them back into another hug.

It was at this point that Scrooge had enough and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the three birds, “Donald, mind introducing everyone to yer friends?”

“Oh right!” They all stood up and dusted themselves off, “Everyone, this is José Carioca,” gesturing to the parrot, “and Panchito González,” gesturing to the rooster, “Together we're… _The Three Caballeros._ ”

“And The Three Caballeros we are!” Shouted Panchito as he wrapped his arms around both Donald’s and José’s necks and bringing them close, “Amigos, together once again!” He declared before giving each a warm kiss on the cheek- José feeling content while Donald was a little freaked out.

Because Launchpad’s eyes narrowed.

Once the ex-sailor straightened himself out he continued, “Zé, ‘Chito, This is my family.”

“Oh yes it is! ¡Hola la Familia de Donald!” Panchito went around and shook everyone’s hand vigorously… all expect Launchpad who had his arms crossed. He wore red charro pants, a short bolero jacket, and a belt with holsters, all topped off with a giant sombrero. The sombrero smacked a few, namely Beakley and Launchpad, in the face.

José wore an orange cream colored suit jacket- buttoned-, white collared shirt, black bowtie, faded yellow gloves, and a short, flat beige hat. He also had a black umbrella he was using almost like a cane.

As Launchpad eyed the two while they greeted everyone and was curious when they stopped in front of the kids, “Donald, look, the kids! Not fletchlings anymore, look how big they’ve gotten!”

“Yes, I can see that. This is-”

“Wait, don't tell me, I want to guess!” Exclaimed the rooster. After getting the god ahead from Donald he started bouncing in place, “Okay… Huey,” pointing a the red brother who nodded, “Louie,” pointing at the green brother getting the same result, “and Dewey!” Again, the brother nodded, “Ha Ha! Success!” He cheered, pumping his fists into the air, his smile only fading slightly when he spotted Webby, “Wait… Uno… Dos…Tres…” he muttered counting the kids out, “Quatro… Della had another?!”

“What? No, no this is Webby. She’s Beakley’s granddaughter.”

“Oh! That makes more sense! Hola little one!” Webby was practically squeeing, much to the pain of her brothers, “And to all of you: You can call me Tío Panchito and this is Tío José, okay?” The children nodded, “¡Excelente!”

LP grew more frustrated as the two newcomers seem to cling to his husband, his eye twitching when they both kissed him on the cheek. He gritted his teeth before cracking his neck, “So… how did you three meet?”

“Oh, that’s a long story but the short telling is we all got an inheritance, had some hijinxs, and fell over each other in the process!” Panchito smiled fondly at Donald and José.

It took a few seconds for the kids to understand what he meant, “WHAT?!”

“Wait,” Dewey said, “do you mean… all three of you?”

“Si, they didn't call us ‘Three Gay Caballeros’ for nothing!”

“But… how does that work?”

“Easily if you find the right people,” he snuggled the other birds close.

“Um… Panchito, José…”

“Yes mi amor?”

“Have you _properly_ introduced yourselves to everyone?”

“Sim! Your Tío Scrooge, Mrs. Beakley, os sobrinho e a sobrinha pequena e…” José panned over everyone- falling into Portuguese out of habit- and fell silent when he landed on Launchpad, “Oh! Panchito we missed one.” They let go of Donald before strolling over to the scowling duck, “I’m José Carioca and this is Panchito González, and you are…”

“Launchpad McQuack, Donald’s _husband._ ”

“Ah! Donal’s husband, it's…” José started to slowly frown in confusion, “um… I’m sorry I don't know if I misheard you, did you say Donal’s _husband?_ ”

“I did.”

“Well… That's, how you say… fantastic! Excuse our ignorance, we had no idea that our amigo married! What wonderful news!” José was gleaming with pride and happiness at the news.

While Panchito was frozen in fear, “‘Chito? Are you alright meu amor?” José grew worried as his partner’s face didn't change… only for him to bow slightly and clap his hands together.

“¡Lo siento, yo lo siento, nosotros no sabía! ¡Perdónenos por favor! No significamos ninguna intrusión y…” Panchito began chattering away in Spanish at such a speed that it was proving it difficult for even José was having a hard time.

“Panchito, Panchito, calm down! What’s wrong?”

The rooster’s head snapped up and the look of fear and betrayal lined his eyes, “José we _kissed_ Donald!”

“Yes, I know that, I was there.”

“ _In front of his husband!_ ” He quietly yelled.

It took a few moments looking between the fear in his partner’s face and seeing the irritation in Launchpad’s did it finally click, “Ah…” The parrot removed his hat and placed it against his heart, “Eu sou Sr. pesaroso McQuack, I had no idea. Please forgive us, we’ve been away from our amigo for so long that we hadn’t the faintest clue of what was happening in his life up until five months ago. Accept my humblest apologies,” the parrot finished with a slight bow.

Launchpad wasn't expecting this, normally the people he’s encountered would fight tooth and claw to get something back that was theirs. He was prepared to throw these two out if they got too handsy with Donald, but… he didn't expect this: Two men so willingly apologizing for their actions. He looked at Donald who nodded with a small smile.

So he smiled as well, “Alright,” he began, “you’re forgiven, just be more mindful next time.”

Panchito wrapped his arms around Launchpad’s waist as he sobbed, “¡G-Gracias, gracias Sr. McQuack!”

“Call me Launchpad.”

_____

Once all of the emotions had died down and everyone was composed, for the most part, Scrooge discussed the elephant in the room, “If aye heard ye correctly, ye said ye sold yer home to come here?”

“Sí señor Scrooge,” Panchito said as he went outside the door frame and grabbed two pieces of luggage, “We sold what we could in order to get here to see Donald, we only really have our clothes in these cases and on our backs.”

“16 years since the last time we saw Donal’” José began, “And when we heard of ‘The Shadow War’ on the newscast… couldn't sit by anymore. We are The Three Caballeros and we will always be there for each other, so, if you will it, we would like to stay here at the Manor.” Panchito and José were a little nervous that Scrooge might deny them sanctuary…

...Fortunately, those thoughts were misguided, “Of course, we have plenty of space here so it's no issue.”

“Obrigado Scrooge McDuck, we appreciate it.”

“This is great, this means I get to see my sobrinos and sobrina every day!” Panchito cheered as he tried to scoop them up in a group hug and gave kisses to the top of their heads. Panchito was always the more affectionate one of him and José, and the parrot loved every second of it. It warmed his heart to see his partner giving love to the children after only roughly 20 minutes of knowing them.

José clapped his hand on Donald’s shoulder as he balanced himself with his umbrella, “Well amigo, you’re just going to have to get used to him doing that.”

“Don't worry I don't mind, more family the better.”

“Right you are Donal’ because he isn't allowed to leave my sight,” Donald looked at him confused before the parrot wiggled his fingers…

... And the shine of brass metal glistened in Donald’s wide eyes, “You… got married, really?”

“Sim, we knew we were made for each other so we made it official.”

‘That's amazing!” He managed to pull Panchito away from the kids for a moment to give both a big hug, “I’m so happy for you two!” The kids were rocked by the whole ordeal, not only did they gain two new uncles, they also found out that they’ve been friends with Uncle Donald for years, had a relationship with him, and now they were finding out their new uncles were married! There was a lot being thrown at them, but it was nice.

Scrooge instructed the kids to give Panchito and José a tour of the mansion as well as show them their room while Mrs. Beakley cleaned up and Launchpad went back to cooking. Donald was too elated to sit still so he went to help Launchpad with the cooking. His husband put him on making the chilaquiles, which wasn't difficult for the ex-sailor he just had to shake off some rust when making it. It was mostly a silent affair as Donald worked on the skillet, tossing it around as Launchpad worked on the Menudo, “So… You were with Jose and Panchito, huh?”

“I… I’m sorry I didn't tell you. It was just hard talking about it.”

“No, Donny, it's fine. Though it must've been pretty interesting meeting them for the time.”

“Pfft, you don't know the half of it,” Donald didn't mind telling their beginnings, “I inherited a rundown shack from my great-grandfather, which was inadvertently split between the descendants of The Three Caballeros.”

“Descendants? You mean…”

“The Caballeros have been around hundreds of years, resurrected heroes who protected those around them. Every version of the Caballeros always found themselves together in some way, not always born together but always fighting together.”

“Resurrected?” Launchpad chuckled at that, “You’re not about to tell me that you have memories from your past lives, are you?”

“No, nothing like that. The Caballeros have direct descendants born give or take every 120 years, it's probably one of the reasons adventures don't bother me as much as they probably should, It's in my blood.”

“Launchpad was chopping cilantro when Donald came up next to him and started mixing sauce, “So I’m guessing that you got along with those two?”

“I _hated them_ when we first met.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Panchito was too loud and rambunctious while Jose irked me because of his silver tongue and slight indifferent personality: usually what I hated in people, but…” Donald could see out the kitchen window and saw his two past lovers running around and playing with the kids. More Panchito running and José watching, “...they grew on me. The three of us were still so young that anything seemed possible… even love.”

“Do you still love them?” Launchpad asked. He could tell Donald looked at the other two fondly and a distant part of him told him that he might lose Donald.

“What? No! I mean… yes, I do still care for them- how couldn't I?- but you’re the one I’m with. I love you.”

“But what happened? They seem pretty cool, so I don't think it had anything to do with them.”

“No… it had to do with Scrooge,” Donald didn't want to talk about this… but Launchpad needed to know, “Della and Scrooge sent a letter my way saying that they needed me back in Duckburg, they needed my help. At the time after a few years of crazy hijinxs, we bought a home in Rio. Those two never did let me spend any of my money, so they used most of their pieces of the inheritance and get it. I had enough money to get me home… but only me. I had to choose: stay with them or head back home… In hindsight, it wasn't a difficult choice, but seeing them so willing to let me head back home… it hurt. I always meant to go back, but after Della got pregnant and us traveling the world and The Spear… life just caught up. This is the first time in 16 years that I’ve seen them in person… and it still aches when I see them.”

Donald was shaking a bit, a little overwhelmed with emotion, and shut his eyes, “They got married, had a life without me… and they dropped everything to be at my side, I don't know what to say.”

Launchpad rested a hand on Donald’s shoulder, “Say ‘Thank you’, that's all they probably want to hear, they’re your friends after all.”

“...Yeah… my friends…”

_____

“José, ¡ayúdeme!, I’m being attacked by little monstruos!” Panchito called out in a heap of giggles as the triplets and Webby tackled him to the ground and pinning him there. It was a sight José did quite enjoy because his partner did need to be brought down a peg or two from time to time. The parrot was glad that the kids readily accepted them, which was a refresher from the dirty looks they would get from their old neighbors every so often. The children breezed through the house tour, going through it in 20 minutes, before stopping off at an empty bedroom and throwing their luggage inside. José, while the kids dragged Panchito outside, organized the clothes in the closet and situated the small souvenirs they managed to keep.

They kept their sarapes and a few things from their Caballeros adventures that all three of them had found, but it wasn't much. After that José grabbed his box of cigars and stored them in a dresser drawer that luckily had a lock. He grabbed one and put it in his jacket before heading outside, “Tío José?”

A voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked at Webby, “Yes, Something on your mind little one?”

“I’m not little!” Webby proclaimed with nothing malicious in her tone. She just wanted to correct him.

“If you are not little then, tell me, how old are you compared to the boys?”

“I’m 14. Huey, Dewey, and Louie are 13 years old, I’m a year older.”

“14?! My apologies, I had no idea you were a year away from womanhood,” he bowed politely after taking off his hat.

Webby snickered at this, “I’m a few years from becoming an adult.”

“Not in the eyes of Pancho’s heritage you’re not. For him, girls usually have a Quinceañera to celebrate their 15th birthday. It is a coming of age celebration for your transition into womanhood.”

“Oh,” Webby looked surprised, “I didn't know that, well, I _did_ but I never really associated it with me.”

“Well, now you should- Panchito plans the best parties!” José let slip as he ruffled the top of her head, “Now, you did you have something to ask me earlier?”

“Oh yeah, so Uncle Donald went on adventures with you guys before Uncle Scrooge right?”

“Sim, that is correct.”

“But you three also got together, so how long did you guys travel together?”

“Ah, well…” José tapped his cheek, “it is… complicated, as you say. We traveled for many years, decades in fact- but that was because of the almost routine dimension hopping. We had plenty of time to work out our feelings for each other.”

“Decades?” Now Webby was curious, “How old are you three?”

“Ah, but before I answer that let me ask you something: How old is your Uncle Scrooge?”

“Oh that's easy he’s… he’s…” The girl’s beaming smile began to falter as she thought about it a little more, “I…” José chuckled as she ruffled her head once again.

“Come obtém-me quando você tem a resposta,” _**Come get me when you have the answer.**_ José spoke before sauntering off, leaving Panchito to the mercy of the triplets. He decided to head in to see what everyone else was doing only to be hit with the smell of wonderful food. He followed the scent as it led into the kitchen where Donald and Launchpad were, “I see the chefs are at work.”

“Oh, Zé! I didn't hear you come in,” Donald said as he gave his fellow Caballero a kind smile.

José returned it with gusto, “One of my many qualities, one of which Panchito doesn't particularly like.”

“That's because you like to scare him!” The duck threatened the parrot with a spatula, “He’s a rooster, you know how easily he jumps!”

“Sim, but I can't help it, it's too fun!” He watched Donald finish up a family sized plate of chilaquiles while Launchpad plated carnitas, “This looks fantástico! Bem cozido Donald, you too Launchpad!” José drifted over to the large duck a lightly caressed his arm, “Spanish rice and Menudo as well? It was almost as if you knew we were coming!”

“Coincidence- and stop manhandling Launchpad!” Donald accused.

José had a mock shock on his face, “I have no idea what you’re talking about amigo,” he commented just as he leaned against LP, “I’m just watching your husband cook, honest!”

“Demônio…” Donald muttered with a smirk. This actually offended the parrot.

“I am not, you take that back!”

“Only if you stop fondling my husband!”

_____

_“I am not, you take that back!”_

_“Only if you stop fondling my husband!”_

José chuckled into the darkened room at the events from earlier. He had chased around Donald in a rare moment of frustration for the parrot, but it was refreshing. Once the two of them calmed down, and after Scrooge smacked them both on the head, everyone sat at the dining table and ate dinner. 

José found it funny he chased Donald for two hours!

Dinner was delicious and lively, something him and Panchito had been missing for almost 20 years. Sure, Panchito and José had family of their own but it had been a hassle to visit them from time to time. Neither men owned a car, so taking a bus 5 hours to see José’s family was not ideal and trying to visit Panchito’s family in Mexico was near impossible with the amount of money they had.

So being here, in the McDuck household, was a beautiful breath of fresh air for both birds.

Both parrot and red rooster placed their hats on the rake Scrooge brought them and began stripping down. Both men didn't really sleep in any clothes other than their underwear, so they just put their worn clothes in a hamper the triplets brought them. Panchito only really had his jacket and pants to removes, so as he hung up his belt and holsters- which had his revolvers strapped in- he looked over his shoulder to see José unbuttoning his white button-up and dropped it off his shoulders…

...Revealing a medium-sized black circle with sharp details forming a complicated star as it sat in the center of his shoulder blades, intricate markings branching from it and running down the outside of his arms and stopping mid-forearm. Once he removed his gloves, the same symbol that was on the back of his palms.

José sat on the bed, in his heart boxers, as the markings glowed a bright harlequin green as he grunted, “Zé? José are you okay?” The rooster watched as the light flickered and José curled into himself as his breathing speed up a bit, “José, _please tell me_ you’re okay!” He grabbed his husband’s shoulder, which actually seemed to help. José’s breathing slowed and the light began to fade. The parrot turned around and smiled, “Obrigado Panchi, I appreciate it.”

“What happened? It’s been a while since they’ve acted like that, correct?”

“S-Sim, it… I believe that Donal’s Tío put warding around the house, which is reasonable since they were attacked by Magica. I sensed it when we came in, but it feels more… powerful at night, probably to counter Shadow Magic.”

“What about you? Does it hurt?”

“The warding recognizes the foreign power in the house, but it isn't the type it's made to fight, so it's just… irritating me that's all.”

“You sure?” Panchito was worried, “It's ingrained into your being, I don't want you to struggle.”

“It's fine meu amor, I’ll tell him in the morning then I’ll be able to help him get the warding to recognize me as ‘friend’.”

“So you’ll be okay for the night?”

“Yes Panchi,” The two birds smiled at one another before moving under the cover and facing each other, “Goodnight Panchi.”

“‘Night Zé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... That was sweet, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> And what's up with José? You all probably know, but I love to hear your thoughts! Comment your thoughts and questions below because it's always cool to read them!
> 
> As for the next chapter... things are gonna get a little... _**fun!**_


	4. W̸͕͓͖͈͖͕͚̳̰̣͊̂̍̑̇̒̚͝o̴̹̯͕̯͚͓͒͐o̵̖͔͆͌̌͜͝-̴͙̩̈́o̷̖̗̳̭̮̽͝͝ơ̷̧͈̘̓̋̌͛

“P-Please, don't do this…” A female dog with a Brazilian accent, clothes tattered and slashed, bleeding from all the small cuts riddling her body, crawled backwards away from the approaching figure, “Please… I don't want to die…”

“Funny… I don't either,” the voice was partially deep with a smoothness that some would find seductive and warm… the to the dog’s ears, however, it sounded cold and grating. She shuffled further back until she found herself up against a tin sheet wall and the figure stepped out the dark and into the moonlight. His snowy white suit jacket contrasted with the midnight black button-up, faded green tie, and scarlet colored gloves. 

The green parrot, whose feathers were dull, tipped his black fedora- which covered his eyes- as he used his black umbrella and tipped the dog’s head up, “There’s no need to be afraid bonito, all I want,” he moved closer, revealing a grey iris contrasting with the caramel brown, “ _is a **kiss!**_ ” He forcibly locked lips with the women, and it only lasted a second but it felt like forever for her.

The second was over and the parrot backed away and smiled, his sharp teeth showing, “See, that wasn't so hard not was it?” The female dog kept looking at him, her entire body shaking, as did a finger salute and spun around, “Adeus meretriz!”

She couldn't believe it, he hunted her down hours into the night… and all he wanted was a kiss? It didn't make sense to her, she didn't understand it, she didn't-

Her lips began to _burn_ , burn hotter and hotter than ever before.

She screamed from the pain.

Then she began crumbling into dust from that point…

...and she remembered everything until she felt nothing at all.

_____

The screams filled his ear and even though they lasted only a few seconds, but they still made his blood **boil!** Nobody ever went out quietly, what nerve!

Fortunately, it didn't take long after the curses activation for it to overtake the host and as he heard the clothes flop down and form a dust cloud he removed a rag and wiped his beak, “Ugh, disgusting… but still, it was a fun game while it lasted.”

The parrot strolled his way home, the umbrella clacking against the ground and echoing through the empty streets. By the time he made it home he could hear the sirens arriving at where he had just been, _‘Um pouco lento, não é você?’_ **A little slow, aren’t you?** He thought as he entered his home and sat down on the couch.

“Did you have fun?” Called out a voice from the darkness, a bit gravelly and high, “You were out late tonight.”

“Sim, the game tonight was a little faster than I had anticipated, but end the end I caught them. I always do.”

“Fantástico,” stepped out from the pitch black doorway and sat on the couch: He wore black charro pants, a short bolero jacket with red lining, and an ash-grey belt with holsters, all topped off with a giant distressed sombrero. The red rooster had dark eyes and a large scar running down the left side of his beak, “It’s my turn tomorrow.”

“Yes, I know, I didn't forget,” The parrot was tired of him reminding him this every time he got back. They rotated out who got to play every night and it irked him like no other every time he was reminded of this, “Quit telling me you _parvo do caralho!_ ” Shouted the parrot.

The cold metal of a revolver was pressed into the underside of his beak, “¡Llámeme un Imbécil de mierda una vez más y, le prometo, tomaré mucha satisfacción en soplar sus cerebros hacia fuera!” _**Call me a fucking moron one more time and, I promise you, I will take much satisfaction in blowing your brains out!**_ This is how they were every night, every little thing could set either of them off. The parrot was just more in control.

José Carioca and Panchito González, the world’s most feared and hated murderers in existence. Their infamous reputation almost on par with Scrooge McDuck himself.

And people knew where they lived, people knew where they ate, people knew where they would go to get drinks if they went out.

But nobody ever _dared_ to confront them, unless they wanted to be hunted.

Carioca chuckled as he stared into the eyes of González, “Oh we both know you won’t, you’re too much of-”

_**BANG!** _

José’s head snapped back as the bullet tore through his head and he fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming from the hole in his cranium and neck. Panchito holstered his gun, after smelling the smoke, and leaned against the wall and waited.

It was only a matter of time.

He stood there, a scowl on his beak and his fingers tapping, as he waited. And waited. And waited.

And finally, after 5 minutes of watching the blood seep into the floorboards, José snapped up as a sage green aura surrounded his body and the brain and skin matter that scattered slithered their way back to their origin. It was fun to Panchito the watch Carioca rebuild himself, he would never admit it but he found it fascinating.

Once everything seemed back in place José’s eyes rolled back to the front as he rolled his neck, harshly cracking it some areas, “That was rude you know,” the parrot spat out as he stood back up, looking down at his suit, “It's going to take forever to clean this blood out.”

“Well you better get to working brujo, the sun’s coming up soon,” It wasn't really, Panchito just felt like being a dick, “I’m going to bed, don't be too loud.” Was the last thing the rooster said before heading back into the darkness.

José tilted his head as Panchito left… and smirked, “Galo… você é um pouco interessante…” He muttered out before taking off his coat and working his gloved hands over it, watching as the gloves glowed and the crimson liquid slowly flowed towards them.

_____

_Same night: St. Canard…_

The orange-tinted moon shined over the streets and buildings of the most crime-ridden city in America. It was a place where the lowest of the low or people without anywhere else go lived, the ones who chose to live there had no sense of safety. Especially at night.

Just like this one woman.

“HELP! HELP ME!” The duck, who was dressed in a short skirt and oversized sweater, screamed into the night, “SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Over and over again she called out, hoping for someone to answer her plea.

But nobody came.

Instead what she received was a cackle, “Come on! There’s no need to ruin the fun!” The voice sent shivers down her spine as she picked up speed down the street and into an alleyway.

That’s how he got them: Overwhelming fear drove people to make irrational decisions, i.e. running down deserted alleyways. That’s what Darkwing enjoyed, the chase! It was the most exhilarating part of the nights that he stalked, it was all about who he could find and whether they entertain him. Sometimes they were such a bore that he sent a bullet through their heads after a few minutes of running, other times… other times he enjoyed the slow process. This is one of those times.

Her breathing became sporadic as she continued dipping down backways and narrow passages, every time she looked back she believed she lost him only to be surprised by his voice that was much too close, “Checking up on me? _How sweet…_ ” She ran faster.

Sweat beaded down her face as the tear lines on her cheeks started getting hard and crusting her feathers, she took another turn, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” She didn't listen.

She should have.

The moment she turned around the corner she immediately slammed into a large figure and landed on her behind. Her voice hitched in her throat as she panned up to see a devious smile accompanied by fiery hair, a large chin, and dark eyes, “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Launchpad asked as he rested his large cleaver on his shoulder, “A little birdy who can't seem to fly…” Before even had the chance to crawl away he grabbed her by the collar of her sweater and repeatedly slammed her head against the wall.

Blood splattered against the wall and ran down the back of the woman, “Easy now McQuack, no need to rush… after all,” In one swift motion, he skewered each of her limbs to the wall, “now you can have fun hands free!” Launchpad let go and watched as the woman sunk a little bit before settling on the daggers, her screams and whimpers hung in the air.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Darkwing said as he walked away as he messed with the device on his wrist, McQuack picking up his cleaver and driving it into her stomach- blood-curdling screeches disturbing Darkwing’s concentration.

After a few moments the screams faded, which was a godsend to the venomous duck. He grew ever frustrated, however, that his tech didn't seem to make any progress in finding DW, “Tsk, stupid piece of shit…” He muttered before rolling up his sleeve and walking back to Launchpad. The woman’s feathers were stained red, as were his, as there lay a gaping hole in the center of chest and stomach with the important bits inside spilling out onto the filthy floor. The sound of dripping blood got louder as he watched Launchpad wipe off his cleaver, “Have fun?”

“Oh yes, more than I thought I would,” he said darkly as he put the cleaver away, “sad she didn't last long, I like it more when the scream for a tad longer, lets me know they’re still breathing…”

“You know, normal people don't enjoy eviscerating others,” Darkwing barbed.

“Yes, and normal people also don't enjoy having little girls chained up, half starved, in their basements, but here you are,” threw back Launchpad, “We're just a couple of sick fucks.”

“That we are Launchpad.”

“ _Hellfire,_ I told you to call me Hellfire when we worked…”

“Right, of course Hellfire,” Darkwing walked with his partner for a little bit before Launch… before **Hellfire** began walking away.

“I love these little trips, but I got to head home ‘cause I got work in the morning.”

“Ugh, why do you work for that bastard Scrooge anyway?”

“It pays the bills.”

“We don't pay bills you fucking idiot…”

“Eh,” he shrugged, “I just find it a bit funny: His family’s fuckin’ insane and it's hard keeping my composure with them acting like freaks! I swear those nephews of his are wild!” Was all he said before heading off.

Darkwing didn't get it, he really didn't. Why would anyone…

...then an idea formed.

_“...His family’s fuckin’ insane and it's hard keeping my composure with them acting like freaks!...”_

_‘Hmm… maybe McQuack’s onto something…’_ He thought as he strolled back to his place, _‘they could be quite useful…’_

_____

_Same night, Duckburg..._

_‘I can't do this…’_

_**‘He stole them from you…’** _

_‘B-But it's his house…’_

_**‘And they’re your nephews!’** _

_‘N-Not anymore… they’re gone… m-my boys…’_

_**‘Don't cry, what is wrong with you?! God you’re so pathetic!’** _

_‘B-But-’_

_**‘Enough, I’m tired of you… it’s my turn.’** _

_‘Don't-’_

_**‘Sleep.’** _

And that was that, Donald fell asleep… then woke up seconds later. When he sat up his movements were ridged and spazzy but seemed more like a puppet on strings then a person moving. After cracking his neck he opened his eyes…

...revealing black voids with white irises, “ _That's better._ ” Donald grunted as pulled at the metal collar around his beck, the chain leading into the wall, “ _Scrooge, there's no need for this,_ ” he said to himself as he tried breaking the collar and chain, but to no avail. The longer he messed with it the more it seemed to burn him, which frustrated the duck like no other.

Then he heard to door open, he cleared his throat, “ _O-O-Oh, i-is…_ i-is somebody t-there?” He faced away from the sound.

“Just me Mr. Duck,” Beakley spoke as it sounded like she was cleaning up.

“O-Oh, perfect! Beakley c-c-can you remove t-the collar for a b-bit? I-I-It’s a little t-tight,” He was hoping the broad was stupid enough to believe him, that's all he needed: An opening.

“You know I can't Mr. Duck, McDuck doesn't allow it.”

“A-A-Are you s-sure? Really, all I w-want is-”

_SMASH!_

Donald was thrown against the bookshelf with a sickening crunch from his spine, “You never really seem to listen, do you?”

“B-Beakley, w-w-what are you-”

“Drop the act creature I’m not stupid.”

Damn, “ _Well, well,_ ” Donald shifted his head looking at her from side, “ _you’re not as idiotic as I first thought, bravo to you!_ ”

“Do you ever shut your fucking bill?” She pushed, his spine cracking further.

“ _Ooh, careful, wouldn't want to break Scrooge’s **pet** now would we?_ ”

“Oh come off it,” she released him watching Donald flop to the ground, “It’ll take more than a broken spine to put you down.” As if to prove her point, Beakley watched as Donald twitched and spasmed, the sound of cracking as his spine realigned filled the quiet Study. As he twitched his way to reconstructing his body.

“ _You know- CRACK!- this does take- SNAP!- a bit of time. We wouldn’t want- POP!- Donald to be upset with you…_ ”

“You **are** Donald.”

The teeth he displayed while grinning were jagged and serrated, “ _Yes, yes I am. Or rather… **we** are. It is a bit confusing, but you can blame that on Scrooge._ ”

Beakley crossed her arms in curiosity, “I’ve never really talked to you Donald, but I do know you’ve stuttered for quite a while. Is that the part of you that's… real, I guess you could say.”

“ _No, it's more like he’s-_ ” Donald cut himself off as his body tensed and began shaking…

...and began _**melting.**_

A part of his face began to slump and liquify as if it were wax or… something else. Dripping all over the ground, Donald’s eyes were pitch black as he scowled- trying to hold his face in place. Beakley noticed that any piece of him that fell to the ground was… _black,_ almost like ink, after a bit, however, the pieces seem to… move, as if they had minds of their own. And they were… tendril-like.

The housekeeper watched as the pieces crawled their up Donald went back into place, reforming his feature to their original placement, and when Donald looked up he had his normal white eyes back, “A-As you can s-s-see S-Scrooge didn't do a good job w-with us.”

“Donald-“

“L-Leave Beakley, j-j-just leave m-me alone…”

“But-“

“GO!” The ex-sailor shook as he shouted at the housekeeper, hoping she would get the message. She did.

“Fine Mr. Duck, I shall leave you to your own accord,” she plastered on a fake smile before stomping out of the study.

“I… I j-just want to be a-a-alone…”

_____

While Donald was curling himself into a ball, Huey Dewey, and Louie was upstairs. The brothers were a unit, never fully leaving each other’s side unless the situation called for it. As Dewey played with the hem of his sweater Huey was stitching up Webby’s arms, as they were getting loose, and Louie took it upon himself to carve his initials wherever he could. That’s how it always was for them, they would be in the same room, but never together. But that's how it was.

Huey understood “Power in Numbers”.

Louie hated his brothers, but they had their uses.

And Dewey… Dewey only felt happy whenever he was with them, and other time… everything felt cold.

Webby was the one to break to silence, “Why don’t you guys TALK TO EACH OTHER! Silence, Silence, Silence! That’s all that it is with you guys! Come on, have fun!”

“What would be the point?” Huey asked, his voice cold and even, “There are four bodies in the room so we all known we are here, there isn't any reason for talking.” The entire time Huey talked he didn't tear his attention from the girl’s arms. Webby had popped some of her seams earlier and… well, Huey wasn't mad… more like it was a minor inconvenience for him. He “prided” himself in the improvements of Webbigail and seeing her take that for granted wasted his time, everything was calculated but the one thing Huey couldn’t figure out was getting rid of her insistent recklessness.

Webbigail didn't understand as she tilted her head and blink for times than she needed, “But… family? Family interacts, right?”

“Did Doctor Frankenstein over there mess with your memory?” Louie’s grip on his switchblade tightened, "It pisses me off that I have to keep repeating myself: Brothers by blood, but we are _**not family.**_ Thing 1 and Thing 2 over here are just _defects…_ they aren’t what Scrooge wanted,” he darkly smirked as he leaned back, “That’s why there’s me!”

“Incorrect. Dewford and I are not ‘defects’, as you adamantly point out, all three of us went through the same procedure Uncle Scrooge had set up. _You_ just came out as the desired result because, out of the three of us, you more closely related to Scrooge.” Huey was working on Webby’s legs and didn't as much as turn around when he spoke, but his voice, even and cold as always, sound like it had… irritation behind it.

Louie picked up on that, “Oh? Is that...emotion I hear? Well whaddya know, the old fuck didn't screw you up as much as I thought.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Huey’s voice settled back into place as if nothing happened, “The procedure had a price, we all lost something it was inevitable.”

“Okay smartass then tell me this: I know what I lost you know what you lost… what did middle child over there lose?“

“Counter question: Why is the ground shaking?”

“What?”

_BAM!_

While the brothers two were bickering both had failed to notice Dewey was _vibrating_ as they went on. He had tears running down his face as he darted between the two of them… before his eyes shined red. That’s when he slammed Louie into the wall:

“ _DON'T **YOU** EVER **SHUT** THE **FUCK** UP!_ ” The blue-clad brother proceeded to beat down Louie, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Louie slashed and stabbed while Dewey punched and smashed.

They grew increasingly loud, Webby adding to the noise by cheering and giggle in like a schoolgirl, so Huey decided to step in. Any attacks thrown at him were dodged with fluid motion, and the moment he managed to get close enough he grabbed Dewey by the hood and ran his hand through the back of his brother. Dewey froze as his eyes widened and tears of blood ran down his cheeks. Huey held. That for a few seconds, giving Louie time to get himself off the ground, before letting go- blood coating his hand.

Dewey unceremoniously fell to the ground and for a few moments, the room was quiet… until the audible sound reconstructing muscle and cracking bones came from the body laying on the floor. The process was only a few seconds and once it was finished Dewey sat up, the same look of nervousness he always had, “I… I-I’m sorry brother I didn't-“

“Save it, I don't care,” Louie cut off as he leaned against the wall.

“See, what did I say?” Huey points out with a hint of… satisfaction in his tone? “We all lost something: My feeling, your caution, and Dewey… he lost control. I suggest you refrain from delving into that topic, you know how it upsets our brother.” The room fell silent again other than the small hum emanating from the girl duck.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie… they had so much ahead of them, but Scrooge’s greed held no bounds.

He got what he wanted… from _**anyone.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was something, wasn't it? TBH, it was really fun writing a chapter of just the other world... and I'll be doing more like this in the future >:)
> 
> These type of chapters will be marked by glitched text, so be on the lookout!
> 
> But seriously, what did you all think? What did Scrooge do to the triplets? What's happening with Donald? What did you think of your first look at Dark 'Chito and Zé?
> 
> Please, please, please comment below! It's fantastic hearing your guys' thoughts and questions so give me all you got!
> 
> (P.S. If anyone knows how to fix the notes that would be great- the notes for the first chapter keep moving to the latest chapter and I don't know what to do...)


	5. Chapter 5

The beginning shine of the sun peeked through the curtains of the room the held a sleeping parrot and, more importantly, a waking rooster.

Panchito slowly sat up and, as he stretched, his beak got larger and larger before…!

…

…

...Nothing happened, but that was because of the green feathered hand held his beak shut, “Panchito, we are not in Rio and I believe that there are plenty of ducks in this household who would kill you if you yelled right now…” José mumbled out before letting go and rolling over.

“Oh… right. Then I’ll just go for a run to burn off the energy!” The red rooster hopped out of bed, José curling up in the covers, as he pecked his husband on the forehead, changed, and left. José chuckled with how exuberant Panchito always was. It was nice.

The parrot drifted back to sleep as sound faded and his body grew heavy. Normally José would get up and wait for Panchito to get back, for the times he did run, but it had been so long since Carioca was in a bed this big and this soft, so we wanted to savor it for a little bit longer.

But all good things must come to an end, much to the parrot’s dismay.

Sitting up, José blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at the digital clock Mrs. Beakley got them: 8: 35. He had fallen asleep for two more hours! And how much better he felt because of it!

Throwing off the covers, José sauntered over to the closet to grab an outfit before his shower. Panchito and José didn't have many clothes, more accurately they didn't have many different clothes. The outfits they normally wore they had at least 4 or 5 sets of it so if one got dirty they would have backups. They did have a few casual clothes, Panchito more than José, but it wasn't much, “Maybe we can convince Donal’ to take us shopping,” José said to himself as he grabbed his usual getup. The parrot jumped into the shower and enjoyed the constant spray of water beading down his back. José prided himself in keeping up appearances and he liked nothing more than to always look his best.

Once he felt he cleaned off he got out, toweled off, and started changing. He didn't have much to do since he didn't wear pants or shoes much like Donald, so he buttoned his white collared and slipped on his gloves. He always made it a goal for himself to do his bowtie every day, but this morning, however, it was giving him some problems. He tried tying it multiple times to no avail, which frustrated him. So, with a quick glance at the bedroom door, seeing no one enter, he went back to the bathroom mirror and flicked his hand in front of the untied bow. In an instant, the bow’s outline glowed as his tattoos did the night before and moved all on its own. José smirked as the accessory worked its way into loops before coming out to a perfect bounce that a bowtie should have. After adjusting it slightly José threw on his jacket, buttoned it- grabbing his hat and umbrella- and left.

He knew McDuck Manor was large, but he never expected it to be so _expansive!_ Room upon room the Brazilian passed and each one, surprisingly, with a different design, _‘Probably how he tells which room is which,’_ the parrot thought to himself as he continued passing by rooms of traveling equipment, ancient artifacts, and just normal living spaces. José chuckled to himself as he noticed the plethora of paintings depicting Scrooge on his many solo adventures, but was curious as to why Donald or his twin sister Della wasn't anywhere. The thought put a frown on his face.

What warmed his smile back up was when he reached the end of his third hallway and came across a painting, fairly recent, depicting a family portrait: it had Scrooge in the center sitting in a large love seat with Donald to his left and Launchpad to his right, Mrs. Barkley standing a bit behind LP but looking no less intimidating, and all four kids in the front with the boys standing in their order with Webby crouching in front.

After so many images of Scrooge secluded and alone it warmed José’s heart to see him in such a loving image.

_____

After having breakfast with everyone, José had gone outside to the, ever impressive, backyard with its sculpted hedges, paved paths, and huge open space. He also went out here because the kids wanted to spend more time with him, Panchito, and Donald while also being a place where the warding wasn't as strong as or was on the inside of the mansion.

He was sad to say that his experiences with other magicks other than his own were limited in certain aspects, but that didn't mean his own proficiency was lacking. He was cautious, though, really perform any actual fanatical feats while here at the Manor.

Scrooge has hated magic for as long as José knew who he was, so it was a safe bet to say he might be a little hostile. He had known the duck’s history with it, but it still bothered José that-

“Tío José?” The sound of Donald’s youngest triplet pulled the parrot out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, Louie, what is it?”

“Are you okay? You seemed bothered by something.”

He chuckled a bit, “I promise, jovens um, I am-” José cut himself off when he let go of his umbrella’s handle that his hand ached from how tight he was holding it, “Heh, well, I might be a little bothered by something.” The parrot stretched his hand, working out the pain somewhat, before ruffling the top of the boy’s head, “Um problema de meu próprio Louie, nothing for you to worry about.” José gave the triplet a kind smile and even though Louie only really understood to back part of what he said he knew that he shouldn't worry, so he nodded and walked off.

Once the child was far enough away José sighed, “Eu preciso um apaziguador do esforço…” _**I need a stress reliever…**_ José muttered as he pulled out the cigar, which he had taken out of his other coat, and examined it. Carioca only had enough money every few years to buy a set of 15, so he always had to make them last. After checking for any tears in the wrapper and lumps/soft spots- which there were rarely any because of the quality- and once he was satisfied José cut the end and lit it. He was glad the kids and Beakley didn't see him snap his fingers as a green flame manifested. He took a few puffs before holding for a second before blowing out the slightly green-tinted smoke. The notes of wood, leather, and spice tingled his throat, and though the cigars we're more on the bolder side they had a comfortable smoothness to him which made them very pleasing to José.

He stood with his eyes closed, leaning on his umbrella, as he focused on nothing more than himself and the cigar…

...which, in hindsight, probably wasn't a good idea, “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Came the quacking tones of Donald Duck.

“Foda santamente!” José cursed as his feathers stood on end, the rising ones pushing his hat out of place. He partially glared at the duck, who had a smirk on his face, as the Caballero smoothed out his feathers and ground out the ash from the cigar on the handle of the umbrella, “I didn't know you were in the business of giving others heart attacks amigo, I have to say you are quite good at it.”

“Sorry, I forgot how you zone out when you smoke. Is that San Lotano?”

“Sim, my favorite if you remember.”

“I haven't seen you smoke any others, so I would assume they were your favorites,” Donald said to himself as he held out his hand, José handing over the cigar. The ex-sailor did the exact same thing as José, but _unlike_ the parrot, it didn't really have the same result having him cough and sputter. 

The Brazilian let out a hearty laugh as he pounded his friend of the back until he calmed down, “It's been almost two decades since you’ve smoked one amigo, you are bound to be out of practice, but do not worry! It’ll come back to you, it's… uh, what is the phrase… riding a bike, that's it! It's like riding a bike, you’ll get the hang of it again.”

“Não há nenhuma necessidade de estar agora Carioca tão soberbo,” _**There's no need to be so smug right now Carioca**_ Donald threw as José guided him to a seat on a bench outside.

“Eu não tenho o direito de ser assim? Você tomou o touro pelos chifres e lanç o afastado como nada.” _**Do I not have the right to be so? You took the bull by the horns and it tossed you away like nothing.**_

Donald snickered at that, “Que eu fiz meu amigo, de que mim fez…” _**That I did my friend, that I did…**_

_____

The kids had gotten Panchito, who was wearing his running gear of a light grey T-shirt and black basketball shorts, stuck in the middle of a game of Romans against Aliens- with their new uncle being the alien- when Huey saw their Uncle Donald talking with their Tío José and-

“Uncle Donald smokes?!” This got the attention of his other siblings as they were hogtying Panchito:

“What? No way.” “No, he's right, look! He’s sharing Tío José’s cigar!” “But Uncle Donald’s never smoked anything since we've been around, heck, Uncle Scrooge doesn't even smoke… I wanted to see him with a pipe…”

“Tío Panchito,” Huey began as they untied him and he sat cross-legged on the ground, “did Uncle Donald smoke when he was with you two?”

“Sí, your Tío José smokes, uh… rec… recon…” The rooster scratched his head as he tried to figure out the word he wanted.

Luckily the kids threw him a bone, “Recreationally?”

“That's the word! José smokes recreationally and when he feels stressed, but he tries not to do that often since his cigars are _very expensive._ Donald joined him from time to time.”

“Do _you_ smoke?” Huey had to ask.

Panchito shook his head with a sort of disgust on his face, “Absolutamente no, burns my throat too much. Never liked it, but José finds comfort in it so who am I to judge.” Their uncle stood up and beckoned them to follow him as he went over to Donald and José. As they came over, Scrooge and Launchpad had just arrived home and noticed everyone was outside. LP was happy that everyone was enjoying the sun, but was surprised to see Donald smoking a… cigar? With José? Now that was something he wasn't expecting to see.

_____

The moment José spotted Scrooge his body tensed slightly, but he sighed as he had something to do. After taking one last puff of the cigar, he scraped off the ash and set it down, “Senhor Scrooge, good to see you! We have something to discuss.”

“Okay,” McDuck seemed a little confused, “what do we have t’ talk about?”

“The warding, in your home, it made it a little hard to sleep last night.”

“Mentiroso! You said you would sleep fine!”

José shrugged at his partner, “Eh, I did meu amor, I just didn't say how long it took to fall asleep.” He turned his attention back to Scrooge, who at this point started glaring a bit, “I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“Well, um…” José suddenly became unsure of himself, he didn't want to cause any tension between him and Donald’s uncle, but when he felt Donald and Panchito grip his hand and shoulder he felt more confident, “This is going to be something for you to see?”

“And what, may aye ask, would that be?”

“This,” he tapped his umbrella against the ground and a small pulse of green energy originated from him. At that moment the kids found themselves rising from the ground, Outlined in the green energy from before, the triplets and Webby began floating and even though they were confused and shocked at first the moment they got the hang of it they started laughing as they flew around. 

José threw his flicked his hand forward and a ring of magic wrapped around Launchpad as he was pulled forward. José used his umbrella as a conductor’s wand, having LP spin around slowly before dipping him low as if they were dancing. The parrot smiled before tapping him on the forehead and the ring dissolved. At the same time the kids groaned as they floated back to the ground, and the moment their feet touched they looked at one another in awe before beaming at their new uncle.

José smirked, “I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” a chuckle left his beak as he looked at everyone: Launchpad and Beakley shocked, the other Caballeros beaming with happiness, the kids vibrating in excitement, and Scrooge… his scowl deepened.

“You’re magic,” he gritted through his teeth.

José sighed, he had a feeling this might happen, “Sim, I am.”

“Like Magica?”

At this José scoffed, “That bruxa and her Shadow Magic, disgraceful. But no my magic is not like hers, her power came from a gem… mine comes from my core,” he accented by tapping the center of his chest, “It is in my blood.”

“What do ye mean?” Scrooge hated magic- he didn't even like that he had to use it to protect his home- but even he found himself curious.

“Magic has been passed down my family for generations, we're probably one of the few families in present day who still study magic. Minha família has a total of, eh, 6 users of magic at a time, everyone was the potential of magic but only a select few can wield it at a time.”

“So,” Dewey began, “if someone were to, you know… kick the bucket?”

José gave the brother a sad smile, “Normally the older users would pass peacefully, but when I was young I had a Tío who went out to help a local town… and a few hours later my older cousin’s magic manifested. So yes, if someone were to “kick the bucket”, as you said, then another family member would take up the mantle. Me being a descendant of one of the original Caballeros guarantees that I will have magic, I am my família’s most powerful… eh… what's a word for user of magic?”

“Magician?” “Wizard?” “Mage?” “Warlock?”

“Warlock, that's it! Thank you Louie,” the brother blushed, “I am my family’s most powerful Warlock.”

“And ye magic… does it corrupt?” Scrooge didn't want it around if it might be a danger to his family, especially his nephews and niece.

“Magic itself doesn't corrupt, it all depends on how you use it and what you use it for.” José let his control loose as his aura of harlequin green engulfed his right arm, “Magic is like money: For some people, the more you have the better you feel. But if one were to use it to harm someone they cared about or uses it for malicious intent then that could cause their core and heart to darken. Trust me, I’ve seen it happen…” José drifted off before shaking his head and smiled once again, “You don't have to worry about me!”

“So… I’m guessing that isn't a normal umbrella?”

“Heh, no not anymore. I use it more as a tool, I can cast magic without it but it gives me a certain “style” if you will.”

Scrooge’s scowl developed more into a smirk as José continued to talk, “So what can ye do? Can ye control the shadows like Magica?”

José smirked at this, “Shadow Magic, eh… it can be tricky, but I can do it,” while the parrot talked he eyed Webby… more like he eye her shadow, “Some of my specialties include Shape Shifting and Illusions, I have other tricks but I would prefer to shows those at a later time.”

“Okay, that's fine, but now aye want t’ ask ye some questions before anything else.”

“Naturally.”

“Will ye ever use it to hurt my family?”

“No, never! Like I said, magic darkens when used against people you care about,” he looked down and stared fondly at the children, “and there isn't anybody that i would care more for, even after a single day.”

“Okay good. Next question: Do ye promise not to teach the kids anythin’?”

José shook his head, “Não, de que é uma promessa que eu não posso fazer.” _**No, that is a promise I cannot make.**_

“What? Why not?!”

“Learning magic is a choice, everyone has the potential for it. Even ones who aren’t completely in tune with it, like I, can use some- Panchito and Donal’ even known some spells!”

“Really?” Launchpad looked at his husband curiously, “You gonna start tossing fireballs around?”

Donald blushed, “I only know a few healing spells, can't really do anything without my wand.”

“WAND?!” The kids shouted in unison as they stared at their uncle in shock.

His blush deepened, “Later.”

“Anyway,” José spoke up, “yes, Donal’ knows some healing spells and Panchito can strengthen the power of his bullets when he fires. One can only learn if they so choose, so I cannot promise I won’t teach them… _but_ I can promise I won’t teach them anything… destructive. Only offensive and defensive spells, okay?”

“Hmm… fine. And before anything I have one more thing to tell you, “Scrooge shifted over and pointed at the unattended cigar, “No smoking in the Manor or around the kids, no exceptions.”

José laughed at that as he held out his hand, “You have yourself a deal amigo!” Scrooge shook his hand with vigor, much to the surprise of everyone else.

“Still though, aye do still have reservations about magic… but you haven’t given me any reason not to trust you, don't screw that up.”

“Cruze meu coração, I promise you Senhor Scrooge I will give you no reason on my life. Now, let's get those wardings in order,” José left with Scrooge as they went back into the Manor. Everyone was quiet, waiting for the two to enter the mansion and when they did…

“How powerful is he?!” “What else can he do?” “Does he need to say phrases or is it all mental based?” “He said you two could magic, how was it learning?”

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby sent those and another flurry of questions towards Panchito and Donald, all four of them speaking much too fast for either to keep up with, “¡Fácil, fácil! ¡Retraso! Too much, too fast, I can't keep up!” The kids quieted down, though with blushes on their faces, as they realized their Tío Panchito probably couldn’t understand their mixed speech. The Caballero sighed, “Your Tío Donald and I can't answer everything: Yes, you Tío and I learned a few things from José. We're not as skilled as him, so it did take some time to learn. It… it was much like wrestling, you tire out quickly if the body isn't worked out properly. We have no idea how he does it specifically, so you’ll just have to ask him yourselves.” The kids nodded before heading off, as they were leaving Panchito sat down at the bench, “¿Oh mi calidad son un manojo curioso, no son?” _**Oh my goodness they are a curious bunch, aren't they?**_

“Yeah, they are. It’s how our family is,” Donald as the kids messed around for a bit until they too also went inside with Beakley in tow. The ex-sailor eyed Launchpad to see him with his brows furrowed, “LP, something wrong?”

“Just… thinking,” His cryptic answer didn't help that he wouldn't look at Donald.

“What about?”

“Um…” He shook his head and smiled, “Nothing, it's fine, just gotta ask José something later.” He placed a kiss on top of Donald’s head before heading off as well.

Though Donald was now worried about Launchpad he didn't push, he’ll come to him when he’s ready but other than that it had been an… interesting hour that's for sure.

It was out in the open: José was a warlock, he knew magic. Donald hoped beyond hope that his uncle wouldn't give the Caballero a hard time for it- how he reacted at the end was promising, but you never know…

A single instant could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of that? The last line was nice and foreboding, sorry about that...
> 
> Anyways: They know about Jose's magic, how do you think that's going to go? Donald himself knows some magic, what do you guys think I'm referring to? What could Launchpad be thinking about, and what do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter?
> 
> Leave your thoughts and questions in the comments, I'd love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And a mixed one at that!
> 
> If you see any mistakes, tell me, and I'll fix them!

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was screwed. So screwed.

The brown feathered duck was freaking out so much that his feathers starting falling out, “What am I going to do?!”

He frantically paced around the lab as he glanced every so often at the dismantled catasify that was the Gizmoduck suit. Fenton was working on a few modifications that Gyro assigned him to and while they mods were fairly simple he came up with some idea on improving the suits power output.

Things kinda went downhill from there.

It also didn't help that the repeated clatter of hooves filled the air as Crackshell-Cabrera was having a mental breakdown, “Stop laughing Manny, that isn’t helping!”

_Clack, Clack, Clack!_

“I know I should’ve waited for Doctor Gearloose to come back!”

_Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack!_

“Well I wasn't expecting it to… fall apart like that!” The Hispanic flapped his hands around the mess, “The Gizmoduck suit is more durable than that!”

_Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack, Clack!_

“Hey! There's no reason to use that kind of language- and it is _not junk!_ ”

“What’s not junk?” Came the voice of Fenton’s boss as he was entering the lab and setting things down.

Cabrera froze, “...Oh cogida…”

Clack, Clack!

There was a crash, “FENTON!”

______________________________

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was pissed. So pissed.

Sitting in his decrepit lab, surrounded by broken tiles; unfinished inventions; flickering lights; and the smell of salt, the flashes from a welder strobed in the darkness.

“Fuckin’ Gyro, always getting in the way… never knowing his place,” the flickering light above finally settled as he stops welding and removed the goggles. The dark dirty brown feathers only accented the dark circles around his eyes. A scar ran from his right eye to his chin, his cream button-up was stained and stitched up in certain places, and his tie was loose and shredded in certain areas.

The duck’s hair flopped in his face, which he aggressively pushed back, “Pelo estúpido del asno, should just chop it off to keep it out of the way,” he muttered to himself as he sauntered through the lab as he came up to what he was working on. His grin deepened, in the most unsettling way, as he looked up at his work. The glistening pitch black metal accented with hints of green and a large green “G” rested in the center. Fenton took the panel in his grasp and placed it back on the right shoulder area, it wasn't a perfect weld but he could’ve cared less at this point. 

He fixed it, his wondrous suit, “Gizmoduck, welcome back.”

The suit seem to jerk forward as the visor glowed red, “ _Doctor Cabrera, thank you for fixing me…_ ” The suit’s robotic voice was a mimic of his own just… lighter in a sense, “ _How can I be of service?_ ”

His grin darkened, “Blatherin' Blatherskite…” And with the activation code the suit opened up. As pieces split off and attached themselves to Fenton all he could really do was laugh. Laughing into the darkness as the robotic suit reformed around him, “Yes, _yes… I’m back!_ ” His entire being reviled in the excitement he felt just wearing the suit again, even if it had been only a few hours.

But that excitement died in an instant from two words, “D-Doctor Cabrera?”

Fenton spun around to see the chicken with a tattered lab coat, faded green shirt, messy bowtie and open vest, and wrinkled pants. His glasses were scratched and even cracked on one of the lenses, “ _What is it Gearloose?_ ” Fenton growled, almost launching missiles but refrained.

“T-There’s… There’s a letter for you…”

“What?” Cabrera was truly not expecting this, usually, he would get death threats and things along those lines, but a letter wasn't something among the things he got in the mail.

“A l-letter, it’s-”

“I know what a letter is! Giver it here!” His beak pulled into a smug smirk seeing Gyro flinched with fear. Exactly how it should be.

Crackshell let the Gizmoduck suit disengaged as he stomped over and snatched the letter from his assistant's hands and ripping it open… Or he was going to until he saw the wax seal: A large “McD”... it was from his boss. He popped the seal and gingerly pulled out the letter and began reading. Gyro watched as his boss went through a range of emotions: confusion, curiosity, and finally… glee.

“Gyro?”

“Y-Yes Doctor Cabrera?”

_SMACK!_

“First of all, I told you to call me Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera- remember that.”

“O-Of course Doctor…”

“Second, the lab is yours in a few days.”

“What? W-Why?”

Fenton gave a toothy grin, “I’ve been called to talk with McDuck himself…”

_____

Running a business was a bitch, anyone could tell you that.

How you ran it was a piece of cake, Scrooge McDuck could tell you that.

Working got things done and not was wasting Scrooge’s and everyone else’s time: you either produced results or you were thrown to the crib. On occasion, however, Scrooge would… send a few employees Cabrera’s way for some help.

The doctor is always in need of new materials.

Yes, Scrooge McDuck made sure that everything ran smoothly for his company and that included getting rid of competition.

Flintheart Glomgold was a pesky one, always doing something one way or another to impede the work McDuck did. The second richest duck in the world would bolster and yell at Scrooge for being “a monster” and “a backstabbing manipulator”, which, to Scrooge’s credit, he never denied. It was only really when he invited Glomgold for a business meeting that he finally got his chance.

The poor fool _actually accepted_ and the moment he walked into Scrooge’s office the doors locked. They were alone.

Nobody paid any mind to the screams that filled the office or the fact McDuck left with a large garbage bag and asked the janitors to clean up the blood on his carpet. With long old out of the way, there wasn't anybody left to stop him.

Scrooge chuckled to himself, remembering that fateful day, “A bloody idiot Flinty was… he never did learn…” McDuck stared at his mantel in the office that housed Glomgold’s hat and cane, “and he just cowered like a child… pathetic…”

______________________________

Running a business was no issue for Scrooge McDuck, really, nothing ever was.

After over a century and a half of honing his skills, not only as an adventurer but as a businessman, there weren’t many tricks that Scrooge didn't know. Running a company always had a sort of… adultness to it and Scrooge- a perpetual child at heart- found some comfort in it.

Especially when your rival is always trying to ruin you, that did keep the job interesting. Flintheart Glomgold did hold a certain respect in Scrooge’s eyes as he admired for how dedicated the man was to destroy him.

Scrooge couldn’t ask for a better rival.

And when it came to employees Scrooge loved all of them. He loved that everyone that worked for him was dedicated and passionate and he couldn’t ask for anything less. Especially with his scientists.

Gyro Gearloose, even if he’s a bit egocentric, never got bored of inventing and innovating. Though some of his inventions turned evil- which Scrooge for the life of him couldn’t figure out why- the ones that didn't were incredible! Case in point: The Gizmoduck suit.

He had convinced the scientist to **not** include A.I. Into the suit’s systems, and it was better for it. What McDuck didn't expect was Gyro’s intern to put the suit on when he and others were being driven around by a crazed robot. He _certainly_ didn't expect for a few weeks later for his great-nephew Huey to rewire the suit in order for Fenton to control the suit without any help.

Scrooge smiled to himself, thinking about the duo Carackshell-Cabrera and Huey made when it came to the Gizmoduck suit. Once Magica was defeated, in those coming months Huey, Fenton, and Gyro would collaborate on certain projects and even Huey would give Gearloos pointers to make sure that whatever they create won’t try to kill them.

He had caught the young boy calling them “Cousin Fenton and Gyro” and even if Huey didn't hear him say it Scrooge most _certainly_ won't forget that.

As Scrooge scribbled down stuff for paperwork he just smiled down at his desk, “Aye love me family…”

_____

“¡Usted los sinvergüenzas freaking, voy a conseguirle!” _**You freaking scoundrels, I'm gonna get you!**_ Panchito shouted as he chased the triplets and Webby down the hall, his sombrero in their possession. He got louder and louder, as roosters do, as he sprinted after them, the kids freaking out and laughing as they split down hallways and dove into rooms.

They would do this stuff with Donald and Launchpad, but with Tío Panchito it was immensely more hilarious because of how expressive he was. José found it quite entertaining as well watching his partner trip over himself as the kids kept his precious hat away from him. The kids tried to do the same thing to him earlier, but with the magic he tied around it was very easy to track it. That’s probably why they picked on Panchito more because it was easier, everything was on a level playing.

Speaking of José’s magic, he and Scrooge were able to work together the previous day in getting his magic integrated into the warding that was placed around the home. The parrot noticed that McDuck put them up on a whim, and even though he didn't have any inherent magical capabilities he had done a decent job in the wardings, but they were still a little crude so José worked on refining them so they could be more effective while getting them to register him as a friendly. That night he slept like a baby, his body relaxed because it wasn't working to protect itself. 

_CRASH!_

“¡Ah ha! ¡Cogido le, ahora déme detrás mi sombrero!” Panchito shouted playfully as the kids started giggling and causing a small ruckus. José chuckled as his heart bloomed, the kids had really warmed up to them in the three days they had been there and he and Panchito were ever grateful. 

José was also glad that the kids were curious about his magic since they never really got to interact with it often without someone using it to try to kill them. Unfortunately reworking the wardings and integrating his magic into them to a lot out of him- as the Manor was fairly huge- so he hadn't been able to do any magic, so he told them he’d answer their question the next day when he could demonstrate. They were bummed, but understood.

“¡Ey, no, no, no! ¡Déme detrás mi correa! ¡Juro que diré a sus tíos Louie que ésos son ARMAS REALES!” _**Hey, no, no, no! Give me back my belt! I swear I'll tell your uncles- Louie those are REAL GUNS!**_

“Uh oh, better get the adults,” José said to himself before heading down the hall to go fetch Donald, LP, Scrooge, and Mrs. Beakley, “Algo diz-me que este não está indo ir bem para os quatro deles… Louie especialmente novo…” _**Something tells me this isn't going to go well for the four of them... especially young Louie…**_

______________________________

José Carioca and Panchito González loved their nightly escapades as it really let them release any built up unpleasantries they had during the day… and they also liked seeing the fear in people’s eyes.

As they walked through their neighborhood in Rio everyone on the street either glared, cowered, or ran as the approached. The older members of the neighborhood had hoped beyond hope that when they heard a green parrot and red roster were moving in that they would be safe, that wouldn't have to worry… how wrong they were.

Over the last 16 years people had watched as Carioca and González terrorized everyone they encountered because they thought it was fun, had to sit back as others were chased through the streets without any hope to escape, and had grown furious over the fact as their beloved neighborhood became decrepit, abandoned, and bloodier than any had ever seen in decades.

All because of them. That made some angry…

... That also made some act. And that act: an empty bottle thrown squarely at José’s face.

The bottle shattered against the parrot’s skull as it sent him towards the ground, but didn't have the effect the thrower wanted. Unlike what they had expected, which was an unconscious parrot to enact vengeance on, they watched as José picked himself up and started laughing, “Well well… someone’s pretty bold to throw something at me, I wonder _who it was…_ ” His voice grew dark as he scanned the crowd. Everyone his mismatched eyes landed on either glared, flinched, or turned away… until he found what he was looking for, “Gotcha.” He eyed Panchito from the side before nodding.

He pulled out his revolvers.

The rooster stormed over and grabbed the three culprits and tossed them into the street, front and center for everyone to see. It was two full grown ducks, a man and a woman, and a young girl. A family.

Already the two parents wrapped themselves around their daughter, “Demônio de Begone! You will **_not_** hurt our daughter!”

“Then you should’ve thought about that before you attacked my partner,” with ease, he tore the girl from her parents with some screaming on her part. The parents tried to get her back but found their bodies unable to move, seeing José raise his hand and their person’s encased in his corrupted magic.

The little girl started to sob in the grasp of the rooster, “Por favor… não me fira, mim estão implorando-o…”

Panchito’s features softened, “Oh… little one you have nothing to worry about, I am not going to hurt you.”

The little girl looked up through her tears, “R-Really?”

“Really.”

_**BANG! BANG!** _

“Just didn't say anything about your familia,” Panchito blew the smoke of his revolvers as José released his magic and watched and the girl’s parents crumbled, causing both birds to laugh.

“Let that be a lesson to everyone!” José began, “Going against the Caballeros will only end in ruin!”

_____

By the time José and Panchito got home they had effectively delivered their message to two other idiots who thought they could stand up to them. Panchito laughed all the way back until he noticed something that causes him to stop, “Is there something wrong amigo?”

“We have mail,” was all he said as he cautiously wandered over to their mailbox and removed its contents, “It's a letter.”

“A letter? From who?” José was curious as he approached his partner.

Panchito held up the letter… the wax seal of “McD”, “Donald’s _uncle…_ ”

José took the letter, opened it, and read its contents. A devilish smile bloomed on the parrot as he eyes the rooster, “Well Panchito… it looks like we're going on a trip.”

“Where?”

His eyes darkened maliciously, “ _Duckburg…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what could possibly be happening in that other universe? Only time will tell...
> 
> But seriously, what did you guys think? Please, please, _please_ comment below because I love hearing your guys' thoughts, questions, and concerns, it's always awesome to read them!
> 
> ~~I get sad when you guys don't comment :(~~


	7. M̴̮̙͎̌̀͑̒̿c̴̝̥̼̮̘̍͂D̸̛͙̲̒̿̐̑͌̊̿͝ų̸̧͓̤̗͖̙͉̺̎͑̋̅̏͗̅͜c̶̨̨̤͇̗͇͖͉̝̲̥͔̣͖͍̉̅̃͝k̴̟̦̜̹͙̳̤͍̯̺͒͑̒͛͗͌̐͗̂̉̐̐̈́̍͑͜͜ ̸̧̧̹̫̹̯̝̺͓̠̼̠̻͗̎̽̋̍̓͆̃̿͛̌̀̕M̴̡̢̗̙͖̩̹͈͙̥̓͂ą̵̨̻͔͔̘͍̠̭̥͕̫̖̂̓͗̒ṋ̷͍͇̩̜̪̭̺̞̔̐̔͌̽͗͋͝ọ̸̡̠͎̙̠͔̯̮͈͗͗ͅr̷̳̯̗̝͓̃̿̔̒̿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another dark chapter! Is everyone excited? I hope so...
> 
> This isn't a super long chapter, I think, but it is necessary for the story.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, tell me, and I'll fix them!

Mornings, the bane of Launchpad’s existence. He hated them with a passion. He preferred staying in the dark as long as he could, but he knew if he didn't get out of bed now that McDuck would probably gut him or something.

After tossing around for a bit, Launchpad finally let out a huff of air as he stared at the peeling ceiling and forced himself out of bed with a resounding creak from the metal bed frame. His bed was lumpy, stained, and old but it was what he had and he had to deal with it.

As the large duck stretched and took in his surroundings a small smirk tugged at the corners of his beak: The beige paint was chipping off the walls; the hardwood floors were faded, cracked, and in dire need of a cleaning; his kitchen area was small and annoying to use, especially with a stove that didn't work half the time and a damaged fridge that barely kept his food from rotting; and a filthy bathroom that would be more accurately categorized as a broom closet. 

Home. That's what it was, home.

Launchpad walked over to the busted dresser that he had he grabbed out jeans, a shirt that wasn't ripped to shreds, and one of his pocketed vests. Normally, that's all that we would’ve grabbed but as he went to head to the bathroom… something caught his eye.

A cream colored scarf, tattered and dull.

 _‘Been a while since I wore that,’_ LP thought to himself as he strutted off to the bathroom to piss and take a shower.

Launchpad “Hellfire” McQuack didn't have a lot going for him other than being the partner to Darkwing Duck and personal driver to Scrooge McDuck… other than being the most ruthless fighter in all of St. Canard. Ever since his brother, Vincent, forced him to fight he noticed that he really did have a knack for it. He enjoyed knocking someone unconscious, he enjoyed breaking someone’s arms and legs, he enjoyed the sound of snapping bones and the whimpers of pain that went along with em.

He _loved it!_

And ever since Darkwing recruited him he’s held his city in the lam of his hands and he’s reviled in _every second of it…_

Launchpad got out of the shower, dried off, and changed. He checked the time: 7:24, he was going to be late if he didn't leave now. St. Canard was 30 minutes away from Duckburg, but you never knew how bad traffic could be, so McQuack grabbed a stale bagel from his cabinets and headed out…

...But not before grabbing a few things as he left.

_____

Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world...

Scrooge McDuck, a man with more blood on his hands than any other…

Scrooge McDuck, someone everyone knew that would do anything to get he wanted even if that meant throwing family in the way to keep himself safe.

Scrooge McDuck: The Dictator, The Snake of Duckburg, The Poison in the Well, The Stained Saboteur, The Sin of Avarice… all of these names are what described the duck himself. And he _bathed_ in the glory.

13 years ago he had a nephew and a niece that stayed by his side and he burned the world… Then they both betrayed him. It brought a smile to his face to what had become of the two of them.

He had some “fun” with Donald when he came crawling back because he couldn’t care for the triplets on his own and it brought McDuck much satisfaction to see his nephew groveling and saying he “would do anything” as long as the boys got to live.

He should’ve been more careful with what he said.

Now Scrooge was three new apprentices and his deceiving nephew got what he deserved. At least Scrooge still got a use out of him, after all, he would **hate** to waste such an able-bodied person.

Said richest duck was sitting in his Study watching the time tick by:

7:34…

7:45…

7: 57… _Knock, Knock, Knock!_

“Finally.” McDuck grabbed his hat and cane before heading for the door. Opening it revealing the person he wanted to see, “McQuack, you actually showed up on time.”

“Well, wouldn’t want you to be late for another stupid ass board meeting you CEO types seem to have every other fucking day of the week,” Launchpad smiled smugly as he gestured to the beat up limo, “shall we get going?”

Scrooge’s blood boiled with the way his driver talked to him, but appreciated it more to all of the kiss asses at his company. Groveling could only get you so far, “I guess we shall.” McDuck strolled over to the limo as Launchpad opened the back up for him as he climbed in, only then did Scrooge notice the scarf his driver was wearing that day. 

It wasn't often that Launchpad put on things other than the rags he called clothes, but when he did… it unnerved the duck a little…

Scrooge _loved it._

McDuck didn't fear Launchpad in any way, don't get him wrong, but the days the large duck genuinely sent a shiver down Scrooge’s spine we're one of the few reasons he didn't fire the man straight up every day.

“”New scarf Launchpad?” He said in a tone that he had perfected over the years. The man didn't like magic- if it didn't benefit him- but he knew things about phycology and knew how to bend people’s will with just the sound of his hypnotic voice: either to weed out information or get someone to do something it didn't manner, every time it worked.

This time was no exception, “Not really, used to be my father’s,” Launchpad added before starting the limo backup and driving.

“WHen did he give it to you?”

“WHen I was a kid, was a birthday present.”

“Must be why it looks so old…”

“No, that's not the reason, “Launchpad turned back with a devilish smile, “it was just irritating to scrub the blood out of all those years ago…”

“Blood? What do ye-” Scrooge stopped mid-sentence as the limo came to an abrupt stop which sent him flying into the seat in front of him. The old duck only had a few seconds to register what happened before a large hand grasped his skull.

“You know… the skull is pretty fragile if you know where to hit it,” Launchpad punctuated his statement by pressing his digits into the center of his head of both sides while digging the other to fingers into to soft spot near the back of the neck. Scrooge could feel the pressure building and even if he tried to fight back he couldn't get Lp to release his iron grip, “I like control McDuck, and I **don't** like it when someone tries to take that away… maybe you should realize that I’m not a dumb bag of rocks as you think I am,” the tighter Launchpad's grip got the louder the cracking was in Scrooge’s head. His grip kept getting tighter and tighter…

...Then he released McDUck and sat properly back in his seat with the fakest smile imaginable, “ _But_ we wouldn't want you out of commision to run McDuck Enterprises, now would we? I still need to get paid after all…” Lp’s voice dipped an octave when he voiced that last past, a blanket of malice spread across the limo. Scrooge struggled back to his seat, as his skull restructured itself, and in one swift motion and held the cane’s blade against Launchpad’s throat.

“Yer a cocky bastard, aren’t ye? Ye should know that _**no one**_ messes with Scrooge McDuck… what’s stoppin’ me from slittin’ yer throat right here?”

“Because Mr. McDuck… my partner in St. Canard wouldn't be too happy with that.”

“Partner? Who?”

A deep-throated chuckle left Launchpad, “Can’t say for a few days… you’re just going to have to wait.”

Scrooge thought for a moment, going back and forth between killing Launchpad here or letting him go… before ultimately letting go because his curiosity got the better of him, “Alright, fine, you’ll see the sun rise another day, but _**any**_ funny business happens I will _**personally**_ gut you and turn yer entire body inside out like a sock!”

At this Launchpad laughed, “You wouldn't be you otherwise sir, so why don't I get you to the company.”

_____

“Fucking Launchpad… stupid sack of shit… bastard needs to learn his place…” Scrooge grumbled to himself as he made his way through his home and slammed the door shut to his bedroom, “Nobody threatens Scrooge McDuck… **NOBODY!** ” He swiped everything off of his mantle in a fit of rage, crashing everything into the ground as it tumbled off. The old duck continued his tantrum breaking everything in sight, he stood amongst the wreckage, huffing in frustration.

Until something caught his eye…

...A glint from a piece of glass, from a picture frame.

Making his way over to the mess he made by his mantle he picked up the frame and turned it over… what he saw had his vision going _**red**_ :

The image was of him, Donald, and Della smiling darkly as they stood in front of McDuck Manor. The twins were on either side of him as he wore their prize from that adventure: a ruby gemstone wrapped in aging rope. That's when the world grew dark… even when the sun was out it never felt bright.

McDuck reached into his coat and pulled out his Number One Dime… forever coated black. As he spun it around he chuckled at the image he saw, “Hello **Della,** have you missed me?” The side profile of Della’s face had its eye narrow and full its beak into a frown, “What’s wrong? You only yourself to blame for this!” As Scrooge continued to scream at the dime a faint red glow came from his chest.

Scrooge took the frame and smashed it against the wall, tearing up the picture as the light grew brighter- encasing his entire body in an aura of Vermillion, “It was mine, ye tried to take it from me and then ye tried takin’ the Spear like aye wouldn't notice… but I did, _**Aye. Always. Do.**_ ”

“Let that be a lesson to ye: _**Nobody** crosses Scrooge McDuck,_ not even family…”

_____

“Fuck me!” Launchpad roared as he slammed the door to Darkwing’s lair as he descended the cold stone stairs, “That fucker McDuck had me running around doin’ _God knows what_ all because I crushed his skull _a little bit,_ what an asshole!”

“You WHAT?!” Darkwing spun around with fury laced in his expression. His voice echoed throughout the dark basement. Metal tables and equipment scattered about, “What _the **FUCK**_ were you thinking?!”

“Don't get your feathers in a bunch he’s fine… how I’m not sure, but I know he’s fine.”

Darkwing huffed, “Tsk, whatever. As long he’s alive, that's all that matters.” The cape ducked turned back around and continued working. Launchpad came up behind him.

“Whatchu working on?”

“Readjusting the parameters of the Paradox Converter, maybe then it’ll be able to track Mallard’s location,” Darkwing laid the device in front of him and he put back together the framework and booted it up. A simple insert of the other Convertor’s signature and… “Got it! Ha Ha! Now it should only take a few hours before I know _exactly_ where that idiotic hero went…” The masked duck began running around his lair as he collected gadgets and tools.

“What the hell are you doing?” Launchpad asked, confused on why Darkwing was acting all weird.

“Because, you moron, didn't I tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Darkwing rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I wonder if you just have empty space between your ears… once we know Mallard’s location then we can go get him! I have to prepare!”

“Why?” Launchpad leaned against the damp wall, “He’s probably just in some other universe, right? Then once the Converter figures out where he is we can kill him and take the other device, right?”

_SMACK!_

“You _idiot!_ Who the hell told you it would be that easy?! Mallard could be anywhere in the multiverse, the bastard didn't know how to work his Paradox Converter and mashed a few buttons. He got lucky. We _won’t be._ We _won’t_ be taking any chances… that's why I devised a plan,” the duck’s beak curled up into a sinister grin.

“Because after all… it's better to have all hand on deck than to have none at all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What _is_ Darkwing up to? The answer may come sooner than you think...
> 
> Until then, tell me what you thought of the chapter and what _you_ think he's planning, I love to see people theorize on my work!
> 
> Please comment below because it is always appreciated and it's such a joy reading them, until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bursts of inspiration, don't you? Just a day after posting the last chapter I post this one, lucky you!
> 
> Sorry in advance for all of the untranslated Portuguese/Spanish, Panchito and José just integrate it into their speech, so you can translate it yourself or use context clues to figure out what they're saying- again, sorry!
> 
> You know the drill by now: Don't want any mistakes!

It was the fourth day of José and Panchito moving into the Manor… it was also the day the two birds had the kids all to themselves. Launchpad and Donald were having some “alone time”- which usually meant LP got to drag Donald to the gym and other places around town-, Mrs. Beakley was out running errands and taking care of some personal business, and Scrooge was tied up at the office and wouldn’t be home until late.

All of which led to the kids being in the care of José and Panchito much to their excitement.

Who’s excitement, the Uncles or the kids? The answer: Yes.

With everyone out of the house it gave the rooster his time to shine!

_Bang!... Bang!... Bang!_

The kids watched as their newest uncle continued to fire his revolvers and knocked down all of the 12 cans he set up. Once the final shot rang out and the final can flew back and pattered against the grass Panchito just stood there with the biggest smirk on his face, “ _That,_ kids, is how you sharpshoot!” The rooster punctuated by blowing away to smoke off the muzzles. His theatrics got the kids really excited about his skills while José chuckled at his husband.

Panchito was always the one to be a little more… outgoing when it came to his personality, José, himself, was sauve, calm, and collected but Panchito was… loud, for lack of a better word. That's how he was with anything he did, personality or otherwise. The rooster was extremely upset when the kids took his sombrero and belt holster and after the triplets and Webby were reprimanded by the other adults they had a talk with José and Panchito.

It was probably one of the few times that Panchito was ever upset with someone let alone children. It surprised José like no other when what was supposed to be a quick talk turned into an hour-long lecture on gun safety and how the kids were to _never_ touch Panchito’s gun belt or revolvers without permission. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby were very apologetic over what they did, and that's all the rooster could’ve asked for. He still needed to cool off, however, so he went back to his and José’s shared room while the kids and he kept talking for a bit.

Now it was a new day, and with the incident behind them, Panchito thought he'd show off how good he was with a gun. José knew how much of a sharpshooter the rooster was, but it always brightened his day when his partner got to show his skills. The kids really liked it:

“That was sick!” “Tío Panchito that was amazing!” “Sweet! Do we get to fire next?” “On I have so many questions for you!”

All four of them began to chatter away and, again, Panchito was having trouble keeping up with them, “¡Retraso, retraso! Don't all talk at once!” The kids cut themselves off as they started to blush, “Okay, let's start off easy: Webbigail you first.”

“How long have you been shooting?” Webby asked, “You hit every target and didn't waste a _single bullet_ trying to do so, how long did it take to manage that?”

“Ah,” Panchito nodded as he smiled at his niece, “My padre taught me when I was young, un pequeño polluelo era. He wanted me to know how to protect myself when I got older, because… it was ‘not a nice place’ when I was young.” He holstered one of the revolvers and cupped the other in both of his hands, “People like to take things… I am no exception. These were his guns,” he caressed the shiny metal of the .44 magnum, “your Tío… made some stupid choices, I ran away. During that time I learned a few tricks, and, after a bit, I went home,” at this, the rooster laughed, “I'm pretty sure I still got the bumps on my head from how many times my padre smacked me, but he was relieved I was okay. He taught me things, I learned some things on my own, and all together it came out to what you saw there,” he said gesturing to the shot down cans, “¡Un showstopper real!”

Webby practically glowed with information she got, thinking of ways to update the family board she had set up.

Panchito bolstered the other revolver and looked over at the triplets, “Huey?”

“What type of guns are they?” The teen asked, pulling his Junior Woodchuck journal out of his hat and prepared to write notes.

“.44 magnum, done some ‘upgrading' over the years but the base of them are still the ones my padre inherited.”

“Fasinating…” The red triplet mumbled to himself as he began scribbling down.

“Dewey, your turn.”

“O-Oh, uh…” The blue triplet wasn't really sure what he wanted to ask… until something came to mind, “Does Uncle Donald known how to shoot?” He liked his new uncles, he really did, but the moment they appeared again it seemed that Donald’s life became _so much bigger_ and Dewey just wanted to know more.

Panchito and José could tell what he was doing, “Oh… mi Dewey joven, siempre tan curioso… yes, your Tío does know how to shoot but in all honesty, he hates it.”

“Hates it? Whaddya mean?”

“Donald has never liked the feeling of a gun in his hand, it made him feel… cold… detached.”

“I don't-”

“He was in the Navy, but not for long. He wanted to do something with himself, but…” Panchito’s eyes were downcast, “he didn't feel like himself. He would always tell us that guns were ‘la herramienta de un cobarde’, a coward’s tool. He would rant and rave about how he doesn't like them then profusely apologize to me afterward. It never upset me, but I found it endearing that he would think about me.” The red rooster ruffled the feathers on Dewey's head, “That's why your Tío likes to get his hands dirty, they're the only tools he needs.” The kids, especially Dewey, were completely taken aback by what they were finding out. The boys knew that their uncle was in the Navy at one point, judging by the blue sailor uniform he used to always wear, but they never knew how he was about firearms. It just… never came up: the boys were never caught with a gun, they never had encounters with guns until Vincent 9 months back- even then Donald was focused more on keeping them safe rather than what was aimed at them. He-

“Launchpad…” Huey thought of something, “When Uncle Launchpad picked up Vincent's gun Uncle Donald yelled that he ‘would be no better than him’ referring to his brother. I… I've never seen Uncle Donald so _upset_ in his life.”

“Yeah, that was a really tense minute. He wouldn't tear his eyes off of Uncle LP,” Louie thought for a moment, “he looked scared… but also _frustrated,_ like seeing the gun in Launchpad’s hands was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. Guess it makes sense now.” As the boys compared what they saw the day Vincent and Launchpad fought, Panchito and José were flabbergasted!

“Wait, wait, wait, what are you three talking about? Who's Vincent, and why did Launchpad have a gun?!” Panchito was super confused about what that kids were talking about. That's when it occurred to the children that their new uncles weren't told about what happened yet.

“Vincent's… Launchpad’s older brother,” Webby started, a little bothered that she had to remember that time, “he's-”

“An abuser!” “A pervert!” “A murderer!” In the four days Panchito and José were at the Manor they had never seen the triplets so angry before. Their faces were pulled into frowns of disgust and resentment.

Webby sighed, “Yeah… all of those, and then some. He had broken out of jail, tried to harm us, and tore down everything Launchpad worked hard for. We beat him in the end, but it was hard for us afterward.” José and Panchito were floored by this: not only did the family get thrown into danger because of the release of Magica, but they had other issues _before that?!_

“Was everyone okay?!” Panchito asked, gripping tightly onto his sombrero.

“Well, yes, relatively so. Dewey only got a scratch on his face and the rest of us were fine. Uncle Launchpad… took a hunting knife to the shoulder blade, but he's fine now!” Webby tried to alleviate the paleness the filled both bird’s faces.

“And Donal’? How was he?”

“I, eh… He… was shot.”

“WHAT?!” Both birds shouted out. While José fumed beneath the surface Panchito had another idea. The rooster started ranting in Spanish… and not using nice language, “¡Freza del infierno! ¡Ese motherfucker intentó estallar adentro y dañar NUESTRO Donald?! ¡Él fue después de los niños también! ¿Y usted dijo que él era pervertido? Ooh… si veo NUNCA que el hombre allí no será una fuerza en este planeta dado dios del cual podría pararme…” and on the rooster went as he paced himself into the ground.

After a few moments José had to stop his partner as he watched his hands drift, “Panchito, calm down please, este não é você,” but he didn't listen and the longer he stayed like this the more it worried José so he couldn't let this go on, “Panchito acalma-se para baixo!”

“Why should i?!”

“Because you said didn't like them in your hands when you’re angry, that you might hurt someone if you did.”

“That I would- what are you…” Panchito’s face scrunched up a bit in confusion to what his partner was saying… until he realized that one of his revolvers was in his hand and he was shaking, “Oh…” The gun fell limp in his hand as it thumped against the grass as Panchito followed it by falling to his knees. His eyes remained wide as his face stayed blank as he continued to mutter, “Lo siento…. I… no hizo… No signifiqué…” José and the kids jumped to his side to comfort him. Panchito recognized the touch of his husband in this state, but… when the kids got close… he jumped at the chance to cling to them, “I thought… I wasn't expecting… it’s just what you said, I felt _so angry_ I just…” He pulled back to look at them, a cold pit filling his stomach, “I didn't fire, did I?”

Huey shook his head, “I don't even think you’ve reloaded them so even if you did nothing would’ve happened. And don't apologize, believe me, we're all just as upset still over what happened. Because-”

“Nobody-”

“Messes-”

“With our family, and that's a fact.”

“So don't worry Tío Panchito,” Huey placed a hand on his shoulder, “you’re okay because you have us now, us and Tío José.”

_____

After working to calm Panchito down, the group made their way indoors and found themselves sitting on one of the many large empty rooms in McDuck Manor. They all sat in a circle as José found a chair to sit in, “I guess it's my turn, correct?” The kids proceeded to open up their beaks, but José lifted a hand to signal them to stop, “I will answer your questions, but I have some conditions for the beginning: each of you get _one_ question.”

Huey went to go first, “ _But_ you must tell your question in one word.”

The kids were confused, “Lies hide behind a flurry of words, A língua do diabo. Keeping your question condensed to one word allows for absolute truth… in my opinion anyway. So Huey since you wanted to go first you can, think carefully.”

The red-clad brother was at a loss, he didn't know what to say. There were so many things he wanted to ask he wasn't really sure how to condense into a single word. He didn't… and then it clicked with him.

The young duck looked up, “How?”

The green parrot smirked. José went to unbutton his coat and hung it on the back of his chair then proceeded to roll up both of his sleeves, revealing a bit of the tattoos underneath, “In my familia we consider markings a physical… um… representation?” José wasn’t entirely sure if he found the right word in English, but he rolled with it, “They are a physical representation of our magic. When you are younger you are given a badge of sorts that you connect with the most, and once you mature later in life you are tasked to mark yourself as a way to, uh… conduct your magic,” he removed the glove on his right hand and the kids could see the intricate circle on the back of it, “Agora não se confunda, it doesn’t power my magic but _it does_ help it flow easier.”

“When it comes to _exactly_ how my magic works… it's just magic,” José took much pleasure in seeing Huey’s face contort, “I kid I kid! Think of it like uma bateria, a battery, in my center,” he tapped his chest, “When you are younger it is small, doesn’t hold much, but over time it grows and grows and can hold more of a charge. It does naturally get larger, but the more you train the better your...dexterity strengthens. Able to perform more magic for longer, and have a shorter recharge time as well. When it comes to casting, in general, it depends: sometimes I talk, sometimes I don't. Sometimes I can shortcut a spell for it to work, other times it requires my full centration to pull something off. It's all circumstantial.” Huey had been scribbling everything down I his journal the whole time his uncle was talking, he had a lot to go over.

José looked at the rest of them, “Who’s next?”

Webby raised her hand, “Skills?”

“As I told your Tío some of the things I can do are Shape Shifting and Illusions,” The parrot held onto his umbrella and as his tattoos began glowing so did the weather tool, “ _Mudança!_ ” The entire umbrella was engulfed in almost white energy- the accents of green still there- as the tool’s shape contorted and began to shift. The kids were mesmerized by the demonstration that they couldn’t tear their eyes away from it. It shifted and flowed like the plasma in a lava lamp before settling down and the light fading: a shiny trumpet. José brought it up to his beak and played a few notes in perfect pitch, a part of a song Panchito knew too well, “I never said the Shape Shifting was limited to myself, per se. Depending on the object I change shift its shapers whatever I want, within reason of course. In order to make an object smaller, I would have to ‘split it apart’ in a sense. I can hold it from a distance, but I have to be physically touching the object for it to change. It will usually hold its shape indefinitely as long as I am in range,” They all watched as the umbrella shifted back to its original shape… before watching their uncle shrink to the size of a doll.

“I can change the size of myself as well, but it's much harder to hold this for long,” he reverted back to his original shape… before the kids stared in awe as they were looking at their Uncle Scrooge, “Bless me bagpipes! Aye like t’ swim in me money whenever the kiddos are away! Donald don't touch anything! Launchpad, what in bloody hell are ye doin'?!” José’s impression of their eccentric uncle was spot on that it had them rolling on the ground in laughter, Panchito joining them. He then changed into Donald and when he speak… it was completely unintelligible.

Everyone howled with laughter.

They began tearing up as they watched José bounce around in a “Donald Tantrum”, it was too much.

Carioca chuckled to himself as he changed back into himself, “Ilusões, Illusions, have been a very helpful tool when I’ve had to... disappear in a crowd. Other than disguising myself I can trick others into believing something is there when it isn't, for example, walls. Other spells types I can do are Constructs, Energy Manipulation, Hypnosis, and a few others that I’ll show off later.” Webby smiled brightly as she bounced in anticipation t see what their uncle could do.

Dewey went next, “Time?”

José took his seat once again before sighing contentedly, “I’ve trained since I was five, it was imperative that I understood my abilities as a Descendant of a Caballero. My Mãe and one of my Tíos worked with me as my powers grew and grew. To be honest, I was scared. I didn't want to harm anyone and with my magic progressing at an alarming rate it worried me greatly, but Mãe lays knew what to say to calm me down: _‘Você é o que você faz do senhor mesmo, sua mágica é o vosso e como você se usa depende de você… É a vossa a controlar ao redor, não a outra maneira.’_ She would always remind me that my magic was mine and mine alone, I held the power. I may have been an adult when I got the letter of my inheritance, but I still had much to learn. Being part of The Three Caballeros really helped me in honing my skills,” José smiled at Panchito as he said this, “Your Tíos Panchito and Donal’ were _very helpful_ in keeping me in check,” the kids understood this as focusing his magic.

They didn't see the blush on the rooster’s face when Carioca said that.

“It had also helped that I had expanded my tattoos so I could channel my magic better, so there is that.”

His entire time they had learned so much and they were loving every second of it! But… it was Louie’s turn… and he needed to know something.

His eyes were downcast before looking at his uncle… with an expression of fear and sadness, “Hunted?” The question caught everyone for a loop. José, especially, was wide-eyed as he wasn't expecting something like this.

Louie took José’s shock as disapproval, “S-Sorry, I didn't know what to-“ José raised his hand, cutting him off.

The parrot closed his eyes for a second, let out a deep sigh, and looked at the kids with a sad smile, “Yes, I was hunted when I was young.” You could hear a pin drop in the room, “People treat magic users as the bane of creation, not all but enough. There are people like you uncle where he hates it because he thinks ‘it’s lazy’, which is fine. But others… they would consider us witches who needed to be cleansed. I will not lie to you… I was almost burned at the stake when I was young,” everyone gasped, everyone except Panchito who just looked upset, “Over the years my familia has been attacked numerous times, and during one time I was separated from them and taken. They debated whether to just shoot me, drown me, rip me apart, and a plethora of other choices,” his grip on his umbrella grew tighter, “ _I was a child!_ Who could think of killing a child?! But… to them I was anything _but_ a child: Monstro, diabo, animal, criatura, bruxa- that's what they called me over and over as I cried. Finally, they decided to go with ‘a classic’ and wanted to burn me. As they were setting up I screamed, cried, and wailed for them to stop, but they never listened.”

The kids noticed he was shaking, so they went to his side, which comforted him, “Before they had a chance to light the pyre I… I expended all the magic at my disposal to free myself… I was free, but they were nothing but ashes and blast outlines on the pavement. My familia found me unconscious and I stayed like that for three days, and when I woke up… I had caused damage to my magic core. It would feedback on myself whenever it ‘spazzed out’ as you would say. Think of it like… growing pains, just a bit worse. When I was younger it really prevented me on some days from even casting magic, luckily I had wonderful people by my side to help me through it. And when I met Panchito and Donal’... let's just say they kept my mind off of it while helping me grow.” Everyone came together and hugged José with all of their might.

Once the big emotions had calmed down they retreated so their uncle could talk, “Obrigado meus pequenos, I really needed that. I’m not telling you four this because I want you to be scared of magic, I’m telling you this because I want you to know that not everyone approaches people who use magic. Now I have a question for you, but you probably already know what it is- remember, one word.”

The siblings huddled up and conversed amongst themselves for a little bit before turning back, “Well?”

Webby looked at her brothers, who all had on smirks, before turning back to José and a sense of determination fueled her, “ _Yes._ ”

José grinned, “Excelente!”

_____

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby shuffled in anticipation as their uncle ad left earlier to go get something for them as he said. Panchito was leaning against the wall in the back as he smiled at all of the kids, _‘Tienen tanto alcohol… ¡No hay cualquier cosa que no pueden manejar, éste no será excepción!’_ **They have so much spirit... There isn't anything they can't handle, this will be no exception!**

Their attention snapped us when José came back into the room with a weather wooden case in his gloved hands, “I had packed these before we left Brazil, I’ve been so eager to give them to you four since we decided to come out here.”

“But… you didn't know about us, right? You hadn’t talked to Uncle Donald in almost two decades,” Dewey cocked his head in confusion.

“Well… sim, we hadn’t talked to Donal’ until a few days ago, but that doesn’t mean I didn't have ways of watching him,” the parrot smiled fondly at the triplets, “it’s been such a pleasure to see you three grow up, tais homens novos finos.” Then he turned his attention to Webby, “And seeing you, Webbigail, really gives me hope that you’ll keep these boys in line!” He sent a wink her way, which cause her to giggle.

“Now, close your eyes,” they did without hesitation as José opened the case towards him before spinning it around to face them, “Okay… open them!” And they did. Their voices were caught in their throats.

Sitting on a velvet pillow was four amulets- with a backing of gold-, all of a large, smooth, gemstones: Ruby, Kyanite, Tsavorite Garnet, and Mystic Topaz. Each of them picked up the one that corresponded with them.

“They look a lot like Magica’s,” Dewey pointed out. Remembering what Uncle Scrooge described when Lena attacked him.

“Sim, most amulets do look the same because if its basic design. Some can be fancier if you create them like that, but normally they look like this. I didn't want to get too ‘out there’ when I made these, you can redesign them once you have a hang on your magics if you so please.”

The kids ignored that last parts as they went slack-jawed from the part before, “Wait, did you say… you _made these?_ ”

He nodded, “I did.” Almost in sync, they all pulled the ropes over their heads and the stones rested on their chests.

“ _We love them!_ ” José couldn't help but tear up at that a bit, but now wasn't the time crying… they had training to get to! 

José knew that doing anything revolving to magic, especially with how Scrooge acts around magic, so the parrot kneeled against the ground as he rested his hands against the ground, glowing his harlequin aura. Carioca’s clothes ruffled from the wind he was creating as a stone wall seemed to materialize out of thin air. The siblings were baffled.

José stood up and let out a hard breath, “There! Senhor Scrooge probably wouldn’t want you four messing with the walls of his home, so that's why I gave you a target you can ‘go ham on’, as you Americans say.” José stood a place in front of the kids, leaning against his cane, “We're going to start off with something easy: Uma bola da energia- An energy ball,” and with that his toss his umbrella over to Panchito. He instructed the kids to watch closely as he went through the steps, “To make it easier, hold your hands in front of you with plenty of space between. Focus on the empty space between your hands, you want to energy to gather there- condensed and useable. Think of it like… rubbing your feet against the carpet, you're trying to charge the space- remember, focus.”

As the siblings stared on they watched in amazement as light green light swirled itself around their uncle’s hands before beginning to gather between them. It was like… as if watching the stars move on their own.

The slightly unrefined sphere grew larger and larger until it was the size of a rather larger softball before Carioca thrust his hand forward and with it the sphere. It whizzed through the air before making a resounding Boom! As it made contact with the wall construct and leaving a decently sized scorch mark in its wake, “Now who wants to try first?”

“Me!” Huey shouted as he stepped up to the plate as it were. He mimicked José’s movements and did as he was told, focusing on the space between. His amulet began to glow slightly as the same swirl of energy, albeit slower, wrapped around his hands. The teenage duck’s eyes gleamed as his smile became apparent. Just a little bit shy of a year traveling around with their Uncle Scrooge, seeing wonderous places and fighting crazy lunatics at every corner, almost none of that compared to what Hubert Duck was feeling in this moment: _Excitedly unprepared._

His sphere came out to the size of a regular baseball, “Good Huey! Now just toss it as if it were a baseball.” And he did, wind up and everything. He let it fly as it zipped through the air and formed its own scorch mark on the wall next to José’s, “Well, I didn't mean exactly like a baseball but it still worked, great job sobrinho!”

Huey stepped back, “Webby, cara sobrinha, would you like to go next?” The teenage girl nodded her head rapidly as she stepped up and repeated the process… but something was different with her.

As the energy began swirling around- a beautiful shade of light pink amongst the white- the parrot noticed how her amulet glowed with more fury than Huey’s did, he also noticed the slight aura that surrounded her. As the power built up José watched with fascination as her bracelet began to glow as well, but not the pink shade of her own magic, but a sort of… sky blue.

He also caught a glimpse of her shadow as it didn't seem completely in sync with her.

As that blue magic mixed in with her own her eyes began to glow slightly before Webby thrust forward with a single hand, just like her uncle, and everyone watched as her sphere, much larger than José’s, exploded against the construct and causing it to shimmer slightly from weakening. Webby was totally at a loss, “How… I didn't… Was that…” Her train of thought was cut off as the Brazilian rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that, well done you two!” José beamed.

But Webby was left confused, “What do you mean ‘you two’?”

“Oh, er… I was referring to you and Huey, for volunteering first,” The parrot easily lied, “The both of you show great potential, especially you Webbigail. We might have to workings of a young feiticeira, a sorceress, in our midst.” While Carioca continued to praise the teenager, he couldn't help but glance at her shadow which didn't seem to have her shape a split second or two before shifting back to Webby’s outline.

Dewey stepped up next and, much like his brother, formed a sphere- with some hiccup starts- and tossed it such a force that it would’ve cracked a normal wall. Scrooge wouldn't have been too happy with that. And with that it only left one sibling left, “Louie my boy, you’re up!”

But he didn't move. Instead, he was looking down at his own amulet as he caressed the gem with his thumb as if entranced by it.

“Louie, are you okay sobrinho?”

The youngest triplet took a sharp breath in before his eyes half-lidded and he threw on a smirk, “‘M fine Tío Zé, so… it's my turn yeah?” The parrot nodded, “Awesome.”

As the green-clad brother stepped up the siblings noticed something was off with him like he was… distant.

He had done exactly what his uncle had shown all of them and even copied how some of his siblings did it, but… nothing happened. Now even a glow of his amulet.

His brows were scrunched up as he tensed his hands in hoping something would begin to form, and to his efforts something did form…

...It just came as a spark and fizzled out just as fast as it appeared.

Over and over again Louie worked to try to form what he needed and every time was met with failure after failure. Everyone in the room saw the growing frustration in his face as he made no progress, “Louie, hey, I think you should take a break.”

“No, I got this,” he muttered, brushing off his brother.

“Bro, don't force yourself-”

“ _I said I got this!_ ” Louie grunted as he watched more and more pathetic sparks form and die out, “Why- come on- this should work, why isn't it- _**Ugh!**_ ” His emotions boiled over.

And so did his attempt.

The Tsavorite gem on his amulet burned brightly and his entire body glowed with a shamrock aura and a huge concussive beam almost the size of Louie himself ruptured, decimating the construct wall and singed the actual wall behind it- as the beam blasted waves of energy seemed to flare. Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. Nobody knew how to react.

Louie did… and it was to freak out, “I-I… I-I didn't mean to do that! I-I… I’m sorry I didn't-”

“Louie, sobrinho, it's okay you didn't do anything wrong,” José pulled the younger triplet into a hug, “Your magic needed a little jumpstart, and it would seem it's more fueled by your emotions.”

“Is that's bad?”

“No, no, Louie it's fine. It just means you’ll have to be a little careful until we train more, but…” José eyed the scorch mark on the wall- and a little cracking along the wood, “you seem to have a knack for this, just like your sister. It's funny, that blast, your attack kind of reminded me of…” Then it clicked with the parrot. His smile grew fondly as he ruffled Louie’s head feathers, “Meu sol-alargamento maravilhoso.”

“Your what?” The duck smirked out.

“My wonderful Sun-flare, that's what I called you. That's what your blast reminded me of: bright, powerful, and a bit unstable,” his grin grew large, “but that's the fun of magic, isn't it?”

Louie blushed as he thought more about the nickname his uncle just gave him, “Heh… I guess it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot to unpack here, isn't there?
> 
> Stuff on the pasts of both of the Caballeros and a lot delving into the magic of José and we even got to see the kids try out some magic too!
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter, I love reading your comments!


	9. L̵̡͕̀̆e̴̦͑̏t̴͖̫̔̑̈́’̶̳̲̦̾s̵̙͗̈ ̷̢̻̾g̵̹̍̕ệ̷̍̏t̴̗̲͝ ̸̘̳́̏̓D̷̻͎̊͜ą̷͎͋̓n̵̳̦̚ǵ̸͚̯̗͑ḙ̵̙̜͑r̴͕̾o̸̪̝͌̕u̷̻̣̔̅s̶̭̓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dark chapter, so soon after that last one on Chapter 7- arent you spoiled? ;)
> 
> But seriously, I find this chapter to be important because... well, you're just gonna have to read to find out won't you? ~~Sorry not sorry :P~~
> 
> I find this the point where the story begins to pick up, in the sense that things are gonna start popping off soon, so be prepared for that. And I don't mean it in the sense that things are gonna start hitting the fan but in the sense that I'm basically done establishing and things are going to get interesting :)
> 
> See any mistakes, please tell me!

Darkwing Duck had the choice of standing in the light or blanketing himself in darkness.

Not only did he choose the latter but he took that choice and infected the entire city of St. Canard, which wasn't hard with how shitty it was.

Thieves, Murderers, Arsonists, Kidnappers, Rapists, you name it- if it happened in other places it was worse here.

And that's what Darkwing loved about this city, it was already garbage… he just used that to his advantage.

It didn't take long for him to seize control of the city since it was already falling apart at the seams: The mayor and police were in his pocket, petty criminals avoided his territories, and anyone who tried to step up to him didn't make it through the day.

Darkwing Duck owned St. Canard and that likely wasn't going to change anytime soon. After all.. There was no one left to stand up against him. There used to be costumed fools who tried going against him, but in the end they all met the same fate:

He enjoyed watching Bushroot burn.

He took immense satisfaction in turning Liquidator’s and Megavolt’s skill against one another, having one drown while the other was electrocuted

And Quackerjack… let's just say that this jester let out his last laugh once Darking was done with him. Yo-Yo strings were quite strong, much to Darkwing’s surprise.

_____

Darkwing had no reason to hide as he strolled down the street to his lair. As he turned a block down into a suburban neighborhood there wasn't a single soul in sight, completely deserted.

The house itself had very faded yellow paint with the windows boarded up, shillings from the roof falling off, and a yard of dead grass and junk littered about. Inside was no better with cobwebs laying over every piece of beaten up furniture, the walls cracked and the paint peeling, and curtains torn along with the crooked portraits hanging precariously.

He made no attempt of going anywhere but down as he walked over to a grandfather clock with a shattered face and turned the hands exactly to six. It shook for a moment before sliding out of the way and revealing a descending set of stone stairs. The walls echoed with every step he took as he went further and further into the darkness.

Sooner, rather than later, the narrow passageway opened up to an almost cave-like structure that wasn't looking any better than the house above with equipment and gadgets strewn about, filth covering the area, and disturbing smell of rot and salt filling the air.

As Darkwing took in his surroundings he noticed The Paradox Convertor he built laying on one of the metal tables that were scattered about. Six months, that's how long it took him to build it… a sixth of the time it took to build the first one. The duck’s fist clenched- that's why he wanted to original back, he spent so much time on it only for it to be snatched away by another version of him. A hero just to make things worse.

Him and Launchpad managed to build another and track down that Darkwing, but it drove this one up the wall that he slipped through their fingers once again.

But now he knew where the othe him was, and he wasn't going to stop until he had his tech in his possession and the other Darkwing’s head on his mantle. It's been a few days since he set his plan in motion, not he just had to check up on some pieces.

He called up his partner, “Launchpad! Are you in Duckburg?”

 _“Yeah, McDuck had some things to do around town so I’m just sittin’ here in the limo looking like a complete ass while Scrooge is doing God knows what…”_ The large duck on the other vend didn't sound too pleased.

“But you are with him, correct?”

An exasperated sigh could be heard on the other end, _“Yes, I’m with him! I’m his fucking driver where else am I supposed to be!?”_

“Just making sure you didn't for a joyride in that piece of shit you call a limo. Stay in Duckburg and the Manor, be there soon.”

_“...Fine, but you better get here quick! I don't know how long I can be around him before I try to snap his neck…”_

“Trust me McQuack, you wouldn't even have the chance before he had you bleeding out on the ground.”

_“WHA-” Click!_

Darkwing tucked his phone back into his coat and began collecting his items, you never know what you might need.

As the masked duck gathered his items he took a glance at the heavy steel door that was off to the side… and _smiled._ Once he got everything he wanted shoved into a duffle bag he went over to a storage container that he kept off to the side and popped it lide. Inside was a large chunk of granola bars. Darkwing grabbed two and headed for the door. Reaching inside his coat he pulled out a sizeable dented gold keys and stuck it in the lock, the door slowly creaked open under the weight of all of the metal. As faded light flooded into the room a small figure could be seen shuffling away as far as they could from the light, the sound of chains scraping against stone accompanying them.

“Now now, there’s no reason to be afraid,” he pulled out the granola bars, “I brought dinner,” he voiced before tossing them at the figure. The small shape frantically crawled after the tossed food, showing off themselves as they huddled in the light: it was a little girl- her dress was covered in dirt and grime, but you could still see the hints of pink underneath the muck and torn fabric; her hair, a once bright ginger, was ratty and tangled within itself; and her feathers grey from the akc of nutrition she got. She almost looked like a moving skeleton.

As Darkwing watched as the girl tore open the packaging with such fury before munching furiously on the abrs, it brought him much pleasure seeing his pet like this. He took a few steps forward and the girl reflexively retreated back, “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” even with sunken eye he could tell the child did was must have accounted for a glare, “Fine, I’m not going to do anything inappropriate. I may have no conscious but there even lines for me that I wont cross… those freaks are sick.” In a blink Darkwing had a blade against her chin, the tip prodding at her neck, “but then again… I’m a different kind of freak…”

“...P… Pl… P-P-Please… no…” Her voice hoarse from lack of fluids, “I… I… I-I-I d-don’t want… t-to die…”

“Oh don't worry about that,” the knife came up swiftly and nicked her neck on the way up, “I enjoy watching you too much for me to kill you,” once the knife was away he reached over with his hand and caressed his face, “My sweet Gosalyn… you know your father loves you, right?” She nodded jerkily, “Then you have no reason to worry.”

His hand left her face, the idea of not being held was enough for Gosalyn to whimper, even crawl oawrds him when he started taking his exit, “D… D… D-D-D-Do I… g-get to g-g-go… o-outside today?” Her broken voice had the slightest hint of hope behind it.

It quickly died as Darkwing looked over his shoulder with such ice in his eyes, “The more you ask the more I delay, so no. Learn the value of patience then maybe, _just maybe_ , you get your time in the sun,” without another word he slammed the steel door shut, silencing any pleas that might’ve been heard.

“Now then… I have a trip to make.”

_____

The black metal shined in the darkened skyline as _Gizmoduck_ paraded through the streets of Duckburg. Much like the fabled Darkwing Duck of St. Canard, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera ruled Duckburg with an iron fist… well, ‘ruled’ was a strong word. He worked for the man who ruled Duckburg with an iron fist. He was able to go anywhere, do anything, and take whatever he wanted so as long as it didn't interfere with any company owned by McDuck Enterprises, and even then Scrooge gave him a pass on certain locations.

When Flintheart Glomgold “mysteriously” died, Scrooge weaseled his way in and became the sole owner of _Glomgold Industries_ which he promptly renamed to _McDuck Industries_. Scrooge effectively became the richest duck in the world with nobody able to dispute him.

Fenton enjoyed his job with McDuck because McDuck was the only one to hired him despite his… more sporadic personality. He even allowed Cabrera to work on experiments that his other jobs threw a wrench in, being Scrooge’s top scientist was beneficial to both of them.

And with the invention of the Gizmoduck suit some odd years ago Fenton can even do all the others things in public that he was “restricted” from doing while his face was out. For example-

“Missiles,” A large rocket launcher sprouted from his shoulder as two rockets cascaded from the barrels and flew directly into a construction sight, decimating the structure and anybody who was working on it. The duck lad a smirk of satisfaction on his bill as he listened to the sound of screams, breaking metal, and firefighter sirens.

“Too easy… Suit, who owned that sight?”

_“McDuck Industries, master.”_

“Good, he doesn't care about that one as much,” he continued rolling down the, people making it a point to avoid his path.

Fenton, now, always felt… uncomfortable if he didn't have the suit on in public, he _hated_ when people would look at him.

Even more so because of the cop running up behind him, “Fenton!” Gizmoduck turned around to see a female duck with bag under her eyes, a leather jacket, and a police badge hanging from her neck.

His eyes darkened behind the red visor, “ _M’ma…_ ”

“Pollito, please, why are you doing this?”

“Why?” He swiveled around to face her, “There’s a simple answer to the M’ma…” He grinned wildly, “ _Because it’s fun!_ With Mr. McDuck I’m free to do _what. I. Want._ ” He stood back to his full height, “And there isn't anything you can do about it,” and just as he began to leave she stopped him with a single phrase:

“You weren't always like this…” Those words echoed in his head like a jackhammer. His skull throbbed and pulsed as he… remembered something, something that he shouldn’t remember…

_“D-Doctor Gearloose I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened!”_

_“I know what happened, I **specifically** gave you instructions **just** to install a few modifications and you decided to **tear apart my suit!** ”_

_“I did not ‘tear apart your suit’, I finished the mods you wanted and I while doing so I came up with a way to optimize the suit’s power output and… well..”_

_“You mucked it up, didn't you?”_

_“...Yeah…”_

The memories that weren't his throbbed against his skull as the scene shifted to when he was a child, smiling and playing with other kids at the park… a long forgotten moment.

As the pain subsided he glanced over his shoulder, ice portrayed in his features, “You should forget about that… your son died a long time ago, now… only Gizmoduck remains.”

“But Fenton-”

“ _DON'T EVER USE THAT NAME AROUND ME!_ ” His mother stepped back as she watched as saws, guns, and other assorted equipment sprouted from the suit, “ _Leave,_ I don't ever want to see you again. Because if I do… you might not make it to retirement,” and with that Gizmoduck skidded off back towards the lab… but not before making a quick stop at the bank.

_____

As Fenton entered the decrepit lab and exited the suit he turned to his quivering assistant and tossed a large money bag at him, “Get that deposited into out funding account, now.”

“Y-Yes sir, right away D-Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera,” and with that Gyro sprinted off and out of the lab. 

“Now,” Fenton threw on his lab coat and made his way to the back room, “I have a few hours before I have to head to McDuck Manor… so why don't I collect some parts…” behind a locked metal door was a dimly lit room with jars of organs scattered about that place in various colored fluids: Hearts, Livers, Bladders, Lungs, and anything else you could think of.

Off to the side was a medical table and housed a rather large figure underneath a cloth, “Just a few more parts and I can begin,” Cabrera made his way over to the center of the room where another, more upright, medical table lay with a rather peeved larger dog strapped to it, “Mr. McDuck doesn't appreciate people trying to steal from him…”

The larger dog struggled relentlessly against the restraints and he shouted back in his deep tones, “I wasn't trying to steal from him! My family knows not to mess with him!”

“You mouth says one thing… but the briefcase of important McDuck files you were caught with says otherwise,” Fenton strolled over to the medical tray the housed plenty of surgical instrument from him to use, him picking up a rather large bonesaw, “I’m actually glad you were the one that was caught and not your brothers… you make for a more suitable specimen for what I have in store, so Bouncer Beagle… what do you think is your most important asset,” the doctor traced the saw against the dog’s body, “Your arms or your legs?”

_____

The great-nephews of Scrooge McDuck always moved as a unit, never leaving each other sides. Very rarely would they split off from each other, and that was only for important tasks their uncle set them on. Some of the few accomplishments they achieved when separate was Huey enslaving the Goddess of the moon, Selene; Dewey turning Don Karnage and his crew into mincemeat with the engines of the Iron Vulture; and Louie making a vegetable out of the annoying Mark Beaks. No one ever suspected it was them who cause these incidents because who would accuse children of such atrocities? No one.

Right now, however, they were making their way down the hall to go see their Uncle Donald chained up in the Study, Webby bouncing up a storm around them, “We're gonna see Uncle Donald! We're gonna see Uncle Donald! We're gonna see Uncle Donald!” She was chanting, which was driving Huey up the wall even though he was incapable of showing it.

“Webbigail, if you don't shut your mouth at the next opportunity I will sew it shut,” he didn't even look up from his notebook as he uttered the monotone threat, “After so many pieces I still don't understand how you have an inordinate amount of energy.”

“That's because that's _me! It's how I am!_ You haven't replaced my brain yet and you don't want to because then you might damage your _precious little doll,_ ” Webby announced as he sprinted down the hallway all the way to the Study, giggling all the way there.

Louie scoffed, “We could’ve easily given her to the mad scientist, but no, you wanted a plaything of your own. Stupid ass decision if you ask me.”

“Don't act like you don't enjoy causing pain… need I remind what’s under your sleeves?” Huey quizzed, cocking his head- blinking his eyes with his neutral expression.

Louie would’ve been shocked if he didn't find it funny, “Heh, you’re just full of answers aren’t you?” The leather-clad triplet didn't his brother time to respond, “We're here,” he announced as they stood in from of the doors to the Study. As the boys entered what they were greeted with was the sight of Webby pinned up against the wall as their uncle’s hand wrapped around her neck.

“ _You really don't have an off switch, do you? Well, maybe I should-_ ”

“U-Uncle Donald,” came the voice of Dewey. Immediately the ex-sailor spun around, his eye inverted for a moment before he blinked them back to normal and dropped Webby.

“B-B-Boys? W-What are y-y-you doing h-here?”

“We came to see you, you fucking moron,” Louie brought out his switchblade and played with as he talked, “it’s been a while since we've spent some ‘quality time’ together as a… family,” the word felt like acid on Louie’s tongue, “Scrooge always has you cooped up in here, so we don't get to see you as often.” His eyes were filled with feigned innocence as he approached his uncle.

Donald watched as Louie and the other two began to come closer, and for a moment there was a glimmer of hope in his chest… until his own eyes darkened, “M-M-Monsters… y-you’re not m-my nephews… you h-h-haven’t been for y-y-years, l-leave!” But they didn't, they continued to come closer.

Huey’s face blank, Dewey’s face filling with anger, and Louie’s face held a pleasure as he kept the knife pointed at Donald.

“D-Don't d-d-do anything s-stupid now… because- _you’re not going to enjoy what happens next,_ ” Donald’s voice shifted slightly as his eye inverted once more.

“That's one of my and Mr. McDuck’s greatest work and I would appreciate it if you didn't damage it.”

_____

“Bumblin’ ingrates… never cleaning up after themselves…” Scrooge mumbled as he saw the destruction the kids had caused as they traverse the halls: knife marks, broken pictures, and other assorted damaged McDuck knew was caused by the triplets and their pet Webby. It wasn't until he approached the Study that he heard a familiar voice.

“That's one of my and Mr. McDuck’s greatest work and I would appreciate it if you didn't damage it.” The unmistakable accented tones of his scientist caught him off guard for a moment. With Launchpad in tow, who followed him into the Manor- which he rarely did- Scrooge had opened the doors to the Study to see the kids standing off with Fenton, Donald slightly cowering in the corner.

“What in blazes is happenin’ in here?!”

Fenton turned around and smirked at his employer, “Mr. McDuck, so good to see you!” Crackshell came over and shook the tyrants hand, “It feels like too long since we've talked.”

“Aye Fenton, but I have t’ ask… what the hell are you doin’ in my home?”

The scientist tilted his head, “I got your letter, you wanted to see me today in your Study.”

“What letter?”

“This one,” Fenton pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket and handed it over, “It had the McDuck wax seal on it so I assumed it was authentic,” Scrooge expaimned the letter and low and behold it was his seal along with his handwriting, but he had no memory of writing such letter.

“Aye didn't write this for ye, it a forgery and a pretty damn good one.”

“Aw… Does that mean ours was fake as well?” The unfamiliar accent was heard behind Scrooge and when he turned around he was face to face with a green parrot and red rooster, “Tão triste, we made it all the way over here and we're not going to leave.”

“Who th' fuck are ye?!”

“José Carioca and this is my partner Panchito González, I’m sure you’ve heard of us… we've certainly heard much about you.”

Scrooge really didn't know what to say, but things got even more complicated when the rooster, Panchito, turned his head and smirked at Donald, “Hola amigo, it's been a while hasn’t it?”

Donald gritted his teeth as his gripped his face, worried for another episode, “P-P-Panchito… J-José…”

“Oh good, everyone’s here!” Another voice called out but didn't have a source.

“Who’s there?!”

“My partner Mr. McDuck,” Launchpad said as he went over and guided the figure into the room, “ _Darkwing Duck._ ”

“Yes, it is I, and I just want to make it clear that I was the one who forged the letters, I needed all of you in one place if I were to give my proposal.”

“Is it of ye begging for yer life as I rip yer throat out!” Scrooge lunged at the masked duck but didn't get very far as Launchpad caught him and threw him back.

“Stay there and shut the fuck up Scrooge, this is important.”

“Quite right Hellfire,” he moved his yellow sleeve out of the way to show off the Paradox Converter as he brought up a holographic image of DW, “ _This_ is Darkwing Duck, or at least of a version of him. The device you see upon my wrist is called a Paradox Converter and it allows me to travel to other worlds, other realities. Six months ago I ended up in this Darkwing’s universe, where he was a hero, and he stole my Converter and accidentally sent me back home. I spent the last six months rebuilding another to track him down and take back what was mine… but, alas, he slipped through my fingers again and used it.”

His frown turned into a smile, “But now I know where he is… _Duckburg,_ or another version of it at least. For so long I just wanted to kill him and take back what was mine, but now I have other goals.” He turned off the hologram and addressed everyone, “I would like to elicit your help in capturing him and making his life a living hell. You’re all probably wondering ‘what's in it for me?’ well… how does ruling over another world sound to you?” This got everyone’s attention, “This world is much like our, but not a corrupt and broken… we have the ability to make it so. All I asked is for you to assist me in capturing this Darkwing and you all can have whatever you want from that world, do we have a deal?”

The room was quiet as Darkwing finished, Scrooge, the Caballeros, and Fenton all eyeing each other… until smirks formed on all of their faces. Scrooge turned back to Darkwing, “ _Deal._ ”

The masked duck grinned wildly and the kids cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here they come..._
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter because it's always appreciated! And if you have any questions for me don't be afraid to ask! I don't know if I'll be able to answer unless you ask, so please do!


	10. The City of St. Canard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the impending "doom" Scrooge and his family are bound to face, here's a chapter you probably weren't expecting.
> 
> That's right... an '87 chapter! Well, it's not _exactly_ 1987 for them but it's set in that kind of world. I dont want to give anything away so just read and enjoy!
> 
> Spot the mistakes and I'll get to them!

Some would say life is like a hurricane, there in Duckburg

There are those who find those who live in the chaos as crazy, unpredictable, and ridiculous!

Those are exactly the traits that define the owner of McDuck Enterprises.

But what people don't know is that that crazy doesn't just stay there, St. Canard can be just as insane, and that's exactly how it was for one pilot.

If you to told Launchpad McQuack that he would be where he was today… he honestly, probably, would’ve believed you because he's very much a wishful thinking kind of dude.

It all happened by chance, really. Darkwing Duck crashed into the ground just where he landed his plane, and after helping him out the caped crusader asked for a ride. Ever since then he's been by his side, helping whenever he could.

Now don't get him wrong, Launchpad recognizes that he can be a little… dimwitted at times, but he always tries his best to do what he can to beat the bad guys!

His job working for the richest duck in the world, Scrooge McDuck, did take him away from his home city of St. Canard, but whenever he got back he would always be at his idol's side. Launchpad had been a big fan of Darkwing for all of the work he does for the city, and that chance meeting he was surprised that he didn't squeal with excitement, but now that he's gotten a chance to work beside him these last 4 years… he can honestly say that Darkwing Duck was a friend.

That idea took full form when the vigilante revealed his identity as Drake Mallard and introduced him to his adopted daughter Gosalyn. Gosalyn was a spitfire, rambunctious and determined, and always aspired to never listen to anyone… and that included her father on occasion.

Though Gosalyn and Drake would butt heads from time to time at the end of the day they loved each other, no matter what. Launchpad appreciated about that about their relationship, even though Drake and he could get wrapped up in some dangerous things Gosalyn never worried, never freaked out if neither were around to pick her up from school, she would be bummed when they couldn't show up for her hockey games but understood the reason behind it. And it wasn't like the two men neglected her, oh no, they would set aside their hero business every so often just so they could spend time with her.

Yep… Launchpad's life was pretty good, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

_____

Gosalyn Mallard, 13 years old, sat on the sidewalk with her hockey equipment in front of the St. Canard Hockey Rink as she played with her fiery locks.

Gosalyn was the best hockey player on the entire team of the Canard Bulls, her high school's team. Though it wasn't the school year just yet the hockey team for her high school had tryouts early so they could get in some preliminary training before the season, and Gosalyn made it into the team without any trouble. Offseason training was on Friday and Saturday, and today was Friday. Launchpad or her dad usually would pick her up from the rink at 6, when practice ended, and she knew they wouldn't show up right away they would usually get there within ten minutes.

It was 7:30.

When she got picked up whoever it was going to get a piece of her mind. She had half a mind to take out her phone and call the both of them, but she didn't. She trusted them to come to get her.

Gosayln was right in that assumption as she saw her dad’s station wagon pull up a, seeing the large duck in the driver seat, “Hey Gos!” The teenage duck frowned a bit at the happy greeting as she walked up, threw her bag in the back seat, and got into the front seat, “Something wrong?”

“Launchpad what time is it?”

“Uh… 7:32, why?”

“What time did practice end?”

“Did you forget? It ends at… oh… right.” Launchpad’s face turned red as he sunk further into his leather pilot’s coat and scarf.

She smacked the large duck repeatedly, “What. Took. You. So. Long?! I was getting worried! You guys never leave me out to dry, what happened?”

“Do you want the honest answer or the Launchpad answer?”

“Both.”

“Launchpad answer: I overslept,” he pulled out of the lot of the ice rink and began heading home, “Honest answer: I was pacing a trench into the ground because of Drake, so I went to take a nap to calm my nerves.”

“...Oh.” The young duck felt a little ashamed in hitting Launchpad and being upset with him. Sure she had a reason to be, but it bothered her that she got mad even though it involved her dad, “I… sorry.”

“No, it's fine kiddo,” he lightly ruffled the top of her head, eyes not leaving the road, “It was my fault anyways from worrying too much, D.W. can handle himself… wherever he is,” his voice grew quiet with that last part.

_____

They two occupants pulled up to their home: an evenly painted yellow house with clean shingles on the roof, green and cut grass, and a beautiful tree just outside. The windows shined because Drake didn't like to see even a speck of dirt because he liked to always look out of them.

Launchpad shut off the car and got out, adjusting his pilot's cap and fluffed up his pants before following Gosalyn inside. After a quiet moment, LP had asked her how practice went and that's when the teenager lit right up, complaining about incompetent teammates, explain the coach’s praise of her, or just talk about the game in general… LP didn't know much about hockey but he loved it when Gosalyn talked about it. She always looked so happy doing it.

The pilot made his way to the kitchen and tried to whip something up for him and his… Gosalyn. He wasn't really sure what to call the daughter of your best friend who was a vigilante, he would like to think she was _something_ to him he just didn't know what.

The only reason he snapped out of his confusing thoughts was that he started to smell smoke and caught a glimpse of a fire brewing in the pan he was looking. He was trying to make them eggs… that didn't go so well. As Launchpad threw the pan in the sink and filled it with water… he laughed, he laughed _hard._ He knew he was a horrible cook, he understood that, but it never failed to entertain him every time he made to attempt.

Drake was always the one to do the cooking around the house, so you could say that the fridge didn't get used much other than to store leftovers from takeout for the last six days.

Gosalyn came rushing into the kitchen, coughing slightly from the excess smoke, “What happened?”

“Uh…” LP glanced at the pan in the sink before fetching his phone out of his pocket, “I was just about to order pizza!” The teenager raised her brow at the pilot before scoffing playfully and leaving the kitchen.

But not before taking a jab at him, “This is why Dad is the one that cooks, stop wasting eggs!”

_____

30 minutes later the pizza had arrived- a three meat special with breadsticks- Launchpad and Gosalyn sat in the living room and were watching movies on the TV. LP had taken off his coat and scarf, hanging them up, wearing only his cap and grey T-shirt; He took a bite into his slice as he looked down at the young girl who was totally enthralled with the action happening on the screen, she had no tension in her shoulders, no worry in her face, no problems other than letting her pizza get cold. Ever since Drake had disappeared just over a week ago the pilot and hockey player had been worried beyond belief. Launchpad hadn’t gone out with D.W. that night for patrol and when he woke up and he wasn't home that didn't seem strange to him, Drake would usually come back a little bit into the morning at times. But then a day went by, then two, then three- no phone call, no messages, no contact. McQuack was sweating from the fact that Drake wasn't around and Gosalyn couldn’t get any sleep some nights because her father wasn't home.

What also worried the two was the fact that with Darkwing Duck not around that the villains would take this opportunity to wreak havoc throughout the city, but surprisingly… they didn't. The fearsome Four had been very quiet as of late and the on-time Launchpad had actually seen them out in public they came up to him and asked him where Darkwing was and if he was okay. It seemed like they, as well as most of the city, were disturbed by the lack of their city’s hero being around. LP had told the Fearsome Four he didn't know where D.W. was either, which worried the villains even more.

The only one that enjoyed not having Darkwing Duck around was Negaduck, but even he got annoyed by the lack of his rival not being around to stop him. As he said when he saw Gosalyn and Launchpad one day, “What’s the point of bringing the city to its knees if there’s nobody around to make it interesting?!” The alternate reality masked nuisance was going crazy without Darkwing, and when Gosalyn pointed out that he missed him he responded with, “What? Me? Miss Darkwing? No, never! It's just… most of my plans involving killing him and if he’s not around then my plans don't really work, get some perspective girl!”

All in all, the disappearance of Darkwing Duck was like not being able to see, it just didn't feel natural without him.

Launchpad was so far into his thoughts and completely oblivious to what he was doing until the glass of soda that he picked up at one point shattered from how tight he was holding it, “Shit!” The pilot rarely cursed, and never around Gosalyn, but it just left his bill without much of a filter. As the mess of soda, glass, and blood pooled on the ground Gosalyn had already jumped up and rushed to get the first aid kit. Luckily, Launchpad didn't really have any glass in his hand- and the pieces that we're there Gosalyn was able to tweezer them out- so the teenager cleaned up his hand and wrapped it up.

Once Gosalyn fixed up his hand he got up off the couch and started cleaning up the soda- before it soaked into the carpet- and glass, “Hey LP I can take care of that you don't have to do that.”

“No, it's fine! It's my fault anyway for not noticing what I was doing, I should know my own strength by now,” he let out a humorless chuckle as he proceeded to clean up the mess he made. Gosalyn eyed the large duck as he refused to meet her gaze.

“You were thinking about Dad, weren’t you?” He froze… then continued to clean, “You don't have to hide it you know, you even told me why you were late today, so what’s wrong?”

Launchpad stood up and threw the carnage of the cup away in the trash before going back over to the couch and plopping down. For a little bit, the pilot didn't say anything, just staring into nothing- no smile in sight- as he thought about what to say. There was so much going on in his head he didn't really know where to start… but knowing Gosalyn was there to listen helped him breath, “I’m scared.”

“For Dad?”

“For the city! St. Canard _needs_ Darkwing Duck! I know the Fearsome Four aren’t going to do anything, and Negaduck is being picky so we're good there, but that doesn’t stop the normal criminals from taking advantage of this! Look what I did, I left you out in the middle of the night when I shoulda picked you up _the moment_ practice ended!”

“I’m not defenseless Launchpad, Dad taught me how to defend myself.”

“I know, but you shouldn’t have to! That’s why I’m here, to protect you! And now D.W.… Drake’s been missing for days and I don't know what to do… I’m scared,” Launchpad had always been an emotional person, but with how everything was right now he couldn’t really keep a smile on and pretend everything was fine. Tears welled up in his eyes as the slowly fell down his cheek, “I don't know where he is, and that hurts me. I’ve been thinking of all of these worst case scenarios and what I would do without him… but every time I see you,” he shifted to face her, “you’re still yourself. You haven’t let this distract you, and I can't figure out how you do it. I know you’re worried too, but seeing you still so brave-faced through this… it reminds me that-“ The large duck doesn't get to finish his sentence because of the “small” forced that tackled into his torso.

He wrapped his arms around Gosalyn as she slowly breathed, her voice a bit shaky and they stayed like that silence for a while.

After a while Gosalyn was the first to speak, “You care about him, don't you? Like a lot.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Do… you _love him?_ ”

Launchpad, honestly, wasn't really expecting that question in this situation so his voice was caught in his throat. It was a question he wrestled around with himself for quite a while and he still didn't know the answer, not really: Did he care for Drake? Yes, immensely. Would he do anything for that man? At the drop of a hat. Would he be there for him? It wasn't even a question. But did he love him? Launchpad couldn’t tell.

McQuack had a girlfriend in the past, but that only lasted a few months before they broke up. In all honesty… Launchpad didn't know what he liked, he just never took the time to really dive into it. He always just ignored it because it never seemed like a focus for him… until he met Drake. At first, it was just what you thought: A pilot got to help out his idol. Then as time went by he became his sidekick, then his friend… and that's when things started to get confusing.

They would be sitting on a rooftop and Launchpad would notice how the moonlight made his feathers glow or how his uniform’s color look just right on him or seeing him interact with his daughter and seeing the look of fondness he looked at her with… and how he wished the duck would look at him like that. But he didn't want to say anything, he didn't want anything to be awkward between them, and even if he did tell Drake, Launchpad was stressing himself out sick wondering how his best friend would react. They had never talked about anything like this before and he was worried that if he brought it up that he would hear that it would shatter the image that he built up for Drake, not just as a hero but as his friend…

...But at this moment he wasn't scared, he felt safe, “I… I don't know, maybe. Does.. does that bother you?” It as a stupid question, it always was, but he had to ask.

Gosalyn pushed herself off of Launchpad for a bit to look at him… then smacked him on the arm, “You’re a blockhead sometimes, you know that?”

“DW tells me that a lot, but that doesn't answer my question,” he had a feeling of what she was going to say but he still needed to hear it.

“Oh for the love of- No! It doesn’t bother me, it’s just… I never really knew what you were to me. I mean, I know you and Dad are close, heck you even moved in, but it never really knew what that meant for us. Does Dad know?”

“No, and I don't think I’m going to tell him.”

“What? Why?!”

“Because I don't want anything to be awkward between us, I’m living in his house for crying out loud! Do you think he’d be… comfortable with me around, especially as a partner for crime fighting? I just… don't want to ruin what we already have.” He didn't expect Gosalyn to slap the sides of his face and hold him still.

“Now listen here Launchpad, and listen good, if my father ever does _anything_ to make you feel uncomfortable or tries to do anything that makes you feel unwanted, then I will _personally_ kick his ass. And I can, he taught me how,” she said with a smirk.

Launchpad beamed as he brought her back into a tight hug, “Thanks Gos, I needed that…”

“Anytime… Dad.”

“Woah, let's hold off on the ‘dad’ title until we can figure things out with your actual dad, okay?”

“Heh, yeah no problem LP.”

“And on the subject of your father, I’m gonna have to tell him you were cursing while he was away.”

“What? No, traitor!”

_____

As Launchpad and Gosalyn playfully fought with each other they didn't notice the figure a ways away, watching them from afar. He chuckled darkly as he watched on, “How _sweet…_ What a shame that it’ll come to end soon, but for now they can have their peace. After all… I’ll need them later. _I_ am Darkwing Duck, and I won’t let _**anyone**_ get in the way of me getting what I want… not even my pathetic doppelgänger can stop me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm evil, aren't I? I couldn't just leave them alone...
> 
> What is Corrupted Darkwing planning to do with them? (That's his name unless I come up with something else...)
> 
> Also, side note, I _love_ donpad but drakepad is definitely up there with them so this is how I'm incorporating that into this- Ah the Multiverse... isn't is a blessing?
> 
> Anyway, next chapter we'll be getting back to the McDuck family and... some interesting things happen and I can't wait for you to find out what those are :)
> 
> Comment below what you thought of this chapter or if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, every comment is appreciated as I say time and time again! ;)
> 
> See you all later! ~~[And I still haven't figured out how to fix the double end notes- why won't the first chapter notes just stay there?!]~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back! Sorry for the few days wait, I hadn’t felt the muse to write the current chapter I’m on- which is 13- but that should pass soon so I wanted to give you this early.
> 
> There isn’t much that I really want to say before you guys get into reading other than I do hope you enjoy my little present at the end...
> 
> Let’s not delay any further: if you spot mistake dont be afraid to tell me!
> 
> [Launchpad sings in this chapter, props to anyone who can guess the song ;)]

_There are those who stumble through the dark…_

_____

It had been two days since the kids started training with José and they’ve been having a blast while doing it. All of the siblings developed their own way of using energy based attacks and their uncle was all the more proud of them for doing that, he told them “Magic is unique to you, make it your own”, which they took in stride.

Huey preferred to throw around orb-like attacks because it gave him control over their trajectories.

Webby wanted to be a little flashy, so she developed her attacks into dagger shaped projectiles that she can shot through the air and a rapid speed. Since they’re so concretrated she’s only able to manifest six at a time, but she’s grown used to that.

Dewey, like the little trouble make that he is, like to focus the energy he gathers into rope-like binds and uses it more like a while than anything.

And Louie decided to stick with the theme of blast attacks by focusing more on short bursts of energy from his palms and when he gets real serious he channels his energy in one large conclusive blast the roughly imminates from his amulet.

Overall, the kids we're learning at a rapid pace and José was ecstatic to see the kids take their use of magic seriously, and was shocked with how creative they were in the uses for it but that came as no surprise to either him or Panchito because they knew who their family was.

_____

Launchpad and Donald just laid on their bed, the larger duck running his hands through his husband’s feathers. In all honesty, Donald enjoyed going out with Launchpad to see the sights and do things, but the days where they just laid in bed and cuddled were probably the best for the ex-sailor. Adventuring with his uncle and the kids could be exhausting at times.

Donald also felt _safe_ when him and Launchpad were just lazy in bed, nothing was coming to attack them or interrupt their time. Donald made sure, he locked the door,

But as Donald felt himself drifting slightly he noticed that LP’s hands slowed down to a standstill as he let out a sigh, “Launchpad, everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine! I’m just… tired is all.”

“Launchpad you’ve been up since 7, went for a run, made breakfast with Beakley for the whole house, and spent the last three hours working on the Sunchaser. I’m petty sure that's why you’re tired.”

“Yeah… probably.”

“But that's not what’s bothering you,” Donald flipped around to face him, “so tell me, what’s up?” Launchpad blinked for a few moments before attempting to throw on a smile, but was immediately shut down by the smaller duck, “And don't try to lie to me, I’ll know.”

That’s when the mask fell and Launchpad’s shoulders slumped, “Nothing really get past you, does it?” Donald shook his head, “Okay, okay… I… It’s stupid.”

“Come on LP, you know you can tell me.”

The pilot gazed into the eyes of his lover, worry and sympathy in his features, he smiles… before dropping back into a frown, “It's stupid because I shouldn’t be thinking like this, I have no reason to, but… I can't shake this off.”

“What?”

“You… and the other Caballeros,” Donald stayed quiet as Launchpad continued his Train of thought, “Whenever you’re around those two you seem so… loose, so carefree. Your smile is the brightest I have ever seen it before when you’re with them and I just… have this pit in my stomach that won’t go away. I know we're married and I _know_ you wouldn’t leave me… but I can't help the small part of me that thinks you’ll just ditch me for them…” Launchpad refused to look Donald in the eyes when he said that, afraid to the reaction he might see.

“Launchpad,” he didn't look, “Launchpad look at me.”

The large duck shut his eyes as the very small part of his mind refused to look Donald in the face. The part that believed that he was going to lose his husband to old flames, the part-

“LAUNCHPAD!” McQuack’s head snapped up as he felt Donald grip his shoulders and shake him. Launchpad froze as Donald talked, “I need you to understand something, and understand it _good:_ I am _**not**_ going to leave, I’m not that kind of duck. Do I feel more comfortable around ‘Chito and Zé? Yes, but that's because they’re my best friends and for a while some of the few people that made me feel wanted for being like myself. Do I still care for them? Yes, but it's not in the romantic sense. I’ve known them for so long at this point that the thought of them getting hurt drops a pit in my stomach and fuels my anger. _You_ are the man I’m in love with, _you_ are the man I married,” the smaller duck held up his left hand showing off the ring on it, “You proposed to me, remember? It was the day Vincent was arrested.”

The reckless pilot finally found his voice in the form of a laugh, “Heh… yeah, I was pretty happy that I didn't really want to wait anymore so I just threw something together and went for it.”

“And it was probably one of the most happiest moments of my life- second to the boys hatching and just above our wedding day because how you did it was special and unique to you. And Launchpad, probably to make it even cheesier than this conversation already is… we made love that day. It was the first we had ever and it’s one of the memories I cherish each and every single day. So stop it, okay? I am yours and you are mine, and nothing’s going to change that!”

Launchpad knew all of this already, or course, but hearing Donald say it out loud really gave him the courage to tell that part of his brain to fuck off. Donald was yanked into an unforgiving hug, quacking up a storm through his grating accent. LP let him go and sheepishly said sorry as Donald tried to get air back into his lungs since his husband squeezed it out of him.

Once the ex-sailor recovered, Launchpad thought of something, “They’re the reason you weren’t taken aback when I confessed to you right?”

“Well… yeah. For a while I had convinced myself that I was straight, even went out with a close friend for a while before that fell off the rails. They really helped me come to terms with it since they both told me right off the bat they they were gay, which probably helped out as well. They technically were the first people to find out, but the ones I first properly told was two of my closest friends.”

McQuack cocked his head, “Who?” Donald didn't really leave the mansion at all and when he did it was usually to go out to the store or when he came with them on an adventure, so Launchpad would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

“Mickey and Goofy, I had known those two since we were kids. It was actually a big group of us: Mickey, Goofy, me, and our pals Minnie and Daisy. We would always hang out with each other and we were all stuck to the hip for a while. Daisy is the one I went out with for a while, but even after we broke up we stayed friends. After ‘Chito and Zé helped me figure out who I was I hightailed it to find those two morons to tell them. They were really supportive and…” Donald’s voice grew distant, “I couldn’t really ask for better friends. The called to comfort me when we lost Della and even though we grew apart those two still send me letters some time to time- Goofy even gave me some parenting pointers since he had a son of his own a little older, so he had plenty of experience. I… I miss having them around.”

“You could always invite them to the Manor, I’m sure Uncle Scrooge… would consider the idea,” Launchpad rewrote his thought mid process as he actually thought about what Scrooge probably would actually do. Donald snorted as he agreed that would be an… interesting idea and he would consider it. And all of this reminiscing… built up enough courage to go through with something.

“Launchpad, I’m gonna show you something,” Donald hopped off the bed and headed for their shared closet, “and you have to promise me you’re not gonna laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?”

“Just promise me!”

“Okay _okay,_ I promise not to laugh.”

The duck nodded with content as began shuffling through his boxed stuff. His hand came in contact with what he was looking for and as he pulled it out of the closet he kept it close to his body, back facing Launchpad, “Just… here,” Donald quickly said before turning his head away and revealing the object in his hands…

...And the first thing he heard was a snort, “You said you wouldn't laugh!”

“I know I know, it's just that… I wasn't expecting something so… video gamey. Can I?” The ex-sailor nodded quickly as he loosened his grip as he felt Launchpad tug on the object. In the pilot’s hands it seemed smaller than when it was in Donald’s, “This kinda qualifies as a short staff, doesn't it?”

“Hey!” Donald spun around, “It doesn't matter how big it is, when I say it's a wand then it's a wand!”

Launchpad snickered at the small outburst before looking down at the object in his possession: The entire thing was almost three quarters Donald’s height, but was sturdily built. The main base of it was an oak handle that had a red jewel at the bottom and gold and silver rings that accented the top and bottom- the top ones fairly larger. The real kicker was was that the end of it had a jester-based shape to it- kinds looking like something lived in the opening fold- and it was topped off with a brown witch’s hat.

Donald’s wand. It was something alright, and the only reason Launchpad laughed right off the bat was because-

“It’s a bit cartoony, don't you think? Especially with the little hat, who came up with that idea?”

“ _I did!_ ” The smaller duck snatched the wand back and held it close, “Zé wanted us to have some sort of object to cast our magic, and since ‘Chito already had his guns, so he helped me design a wand. José even helped me with an outfit because he thought it would ‘go with the aesthetic’- and before you open you beak no i will not put it on,” LP was silenced as Donald threateningly gestured with his wand.

Launchpad just shrugged, “So what do you know? You said you can do healing magic, right?”

“Yeah,” Duck rolled the wand in his hand while looking at it with a veil of nostalgia, “I was never any good at offensive spells, but support was something, apparently, I had a knack for.”

“Can you show me?”

“Well I can't really do that unless-“ Donald was promptly cut off as his husband reached into one of his cargo pockets, pulling out a basic pocket knife. The ex-sailor didn't even have the chance to open his bill as launchpad flicked it open and dragged the blade across his palm, “Launchpad! What are you doing?!”

“Hopefully not bleeding all over the floor,” he shouted from the bathroom as he fetched a washcloth, “I was gonna just cut my finger, but that didn't seem big enough to really see the result.”

“Well you didn't have to hurt yourself!”

“Yeah, probably not, but you said you know healing,” he put his hand on display, “Get to healing.” Donald couldn’t believe it, not only did Launchpad _snicker_ at his wand- when he specifically said _not to_ \- but he _cut himself_ and told him to heal him, the nerve! What was he, some video game character to give directions to?

I guess it didn't matter at this point. Launchpad was just being Launchpad and sometimes he liked to go straight to the point.

So, with much reluctance, Donald let out a defeated sigh and centered himself. The feeling of oak against his hand and feathers was all too familiar and all too easy to fall back into habit. He snapped his eyes back open and twirled the wand in his left hand with such fluidity it almost seemed weightless. The moment came when he stopped on Launchpad and his entire being began to glow a sky blue.

Launchpad’s body began to glow the same tint as a windless vortex swirled around him and he watched in awe as the cut across his palm glow brightly. Everything only lasted a few seconds, but just the fact Launchpad’s skin stitched itself back together right before his eyes… he was amazed!

As the light faded away and Donald lowered his wand Launchpad couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at his hand for longer, which seemed to concern his partner, “LP? You okay?” The pilot snapped his head up and darted back and forth between Donald and his hand.

“You… You actually… _that was magic!?_ ” Launchpad was utterly _floored_ by what he saw, it was unlike anything he had ever seen and he felt like his world was opened up tenfold.

“Why are you so surprised? Don’t you remember when Magica attacked? She used magic that time.”

“ _Yeah,_ but the only actual part of that I saw was her messing with the shadows, I wasn’t around when she did actual spell casting!”

“Oh… well, yeah that was magic.”

“And it was _so cool!_ ” Launchpad lunged forward and scooped Donald up in a huge bear hug, “My husband’s magic!” Donald felt the blush heat up his face as, once again, the air- and his life- was squeezed out of him.

_____

Launchpad praised his husband for a little longer before the two of them decided to actually do something that day. He tried convincing Donald to keep his wand on him, but was ultimately shot down because he “didn't want to look stupid”. The pilot didn't really understand that, sure he laughed when he first saw it but that was the only because he wasn't expecting it to look at that. After that he thought it was pretty cool! Sure Donald was probably mad at him for cutting himself just for him to heal him, but Launchpad couldn't really think of any other plan.

In hindsight he probably _could’ve_ come up with a better plan, but he wasn't always one to think ahead.

As Launchpad and Donald separated- Donald going to check up on the kids- which left the pilot to his own devices, so Launchpad did what did best, other than flying: eat.

Mrs. Beakley and Webby were doing some martial arts training in the backyard so nobody was there in the kitchen as LP gathered all the stuff to make a pepperoni pizza and a pretty hefty sandwich. While kneading out the dough for the pizzas the large duck didn't notice that someone walked in and watched him from the doorway. Launchpad expertly tossed the dough into the air, catching it with ease each time, and laid it against the flour covered counter and began pilling on the sauce, cheeses, and meat. The oven went off and he tossed the fully built pizza into the oven and started working on his sandwich, finally getting into a rhythm- even putting on a song on his phone:

“ _You could never know what it's like;_ ”

“ _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice;_ ”

“ _And there’s a cold lonely light that shines from you;_ ”

“ _You’ll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use!_ ”

“ _And did you think this fool could ever win?_ ”

“ _Well look at me, I’m coming back again;_ ”

“ _I got a taste of love in a simple way;_ ”

“ _And if you need to know while I’m still standing, you just fade away!_ ”

Launchpad, unbeknownst to him that he was being watched, started tapping his webbed foot and swaying his hips to the music as it played:

“ _Don’t you know I’m still standing better than I ever did!_ ”

“ _Lookin’ like a true survivor, feelin’ like a little kid!_ ”

“ _I’m still standing after all this time;_ ”

“ _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind!_ ”

“ _I’m still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah!_ ”

“ _I’m still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah!_ ”

The large fowl really got into it as he threw the ingredients for his sandwich together, crafting it expertly, while the oven went off a little later. The more his went on the louder he got, and the louder he got the more the kitchen was filled with his baritone voice that could swoon anyone in his wake.

He stared at the pizza with a hungry glare as he cut it into slices, almost cutting his own finger off when someone came up behind him, slapped his butt, and started caressing his bicep. LP thought it was Donald at first until Panchito crossed his arms and rested his head on the counter- a devious smile on his face- and José, with his normal suave personality, looking quite approving of the duck, “Que cheiro, Donal’ must be a lucky man to have someone like you who can cook as well as this. Você tem um presente!” The large duck turned red as the green parrot continued to sprinkle his arm with touches.

“Sí, José is right! The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach! I wish I could say the same about el loro over there, but alas the man would most likely burn down the kitchen before he made anything edible.”

“Excuse you meu amor last time I checked you are the one that ends up burning things, I just can't make toast without turning it into carvão vegetal. Launchpad on the other hand…” the parrot moved his way up, causing LP to shiver a bit, “Conhece o que está fazendo…” _**He knows what he's doing…**_

“Sí… he does.” Panchito’s voice grew sultry as his arm slipped around the pilot’s waist. Launchpad had come into the kitchen to make lunch… and now he was being caressed and held by two Latino birds. This was turning out to be a very strange afternoon.

It took an even stranger turn when he found himself spun around, his back against the counter. Panchito and José we're tracing the lining of his shirt and playing with the zipper on his jacket, “You know Panchito I don't think Donal’ would mind if we had a little… _fun_ , right?”

“Si mi amor, I don't think he would mind it _at all_ ,” the rooster walked his fingers up Launchpad’s chest, “so what do you say? Want to have something… with a little _kick_ with it?” Panchito accented his words by hiking up his leg against the pilot. The two birds and such bedroom eyes that it was causing some _uncontrollable_ assets to rise… but Launchpad knew this wasn't right.

“I-I… I don't think we should, t-this doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

“Oh come on Senhor McQuack, there’s no harm right? Donal’ trusts us… you should too.” José hooked his umbrella around the duck’s neck and played with the hem of his shirt, “Nós somos todos os adultos aqui, we promise it’ll be nothing but _joy_ ,” José‘s voice dipped into a whisper as he got closer.

That's when Launchpad snapped.

He managed to gripped both of their arms and jerked them off of him, much to their shock, “No! What’s the matter with you two?! I don't care if you’ve known Donny longer that doesn’t make it right to go behind his back and try to sleep with me!” Anger rose in the duck’s chest as he threw them back a bit, “I’m not going to cheat on him because you to want to have ‘a little fun’, that's **not** going to happen.”

Panchito and José we're wide-eyed as they looked at one another… then smiled, “Surpreender, a man who doesn’t jump at the chance to sleep with anyone who offers themselves to them- a valuable trait in a strong relationship.”

“Mhm, señor brillante Launchpad de la restricción, you are a good man!” Panchito patted the arm of a very confused duck.

“Uh… what?”

“It was a test amigo,” José explained, “we trust Donal’s judgement but we wanted to make sure ourselves that you weren’t...eh,” the parrot turned to Panchito, “Como você diz o jogador em inglês?”

“Player.”

“Player, that's it! We had to make sure you weren’t a player, one of those bastardos that would get with anyone at a moment’s notice.”

Launchpad was floored, “I-I I’m not like that, I’ve never been like that!”

“Sim, and now Panchi and I know that without a doubt!” José twirled his umbrella as he walked over to the cooling pizza, “but we weren’t lying when we said you we're an amazing cook, may I?” The parrot asked, gesturing to the pizza.

“Uh, sure.” Carioca grabbed a slice and took a bit, immediately his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure.

“Oh meu deus, é como a prova dos céus eles mesmos…” _**Oh my god, it's like tasting the heavens themselves…**_

Launchpad laughed at the happiness of the Caballero’s face as he ate, “It can't be that good.”

“But it is!” José managed to say with a bite in his mouth, “You have talent amigo, be proud of it!” LP started turning red. Every time someone said his food was good, for some odd reason, never really believed them at first, but once it registered with him that they were being genuine he got flustered easily.

“T-Thanks.”

“Now,” Carioca wiped his beak with a napkin and brushed off the crumbs on his gloves, “I am to assume this is all for you so we shall leave you to your lunch, but in an hour we will need you.”

“For what?”

José just smiled and he left, Panchito in tow.

_____

The entire Manor was gathered in a huge storage room in the mansion that contained an assortment of objects. Scrooge was a little confused as to why José wanted to meet in a room like this- even more so when he was asked if he _had_

_José stood in front of them all as he leaned on his umbrella, “I have called you all here to show you the wonderful progress nossas caras crianças have made, because now it's time… the find their affinities!” The parrot exclaimed as everyone else looked back at him in confusion- the kids in a curious fashion._

__

__

Scrooge spoke first, “Affini-whats? What in blazes are ye talkin’ about?”

“Affinities, they are basically what each magic user is proficient in. Some are good in healing, others might be good in combat magic, others have a knack for conjuring- that sort of thing. Every user had their own type and I am here to help the young ones figure out theirs.”

“Didn’t ye say ye were just gonna teach them offense and defense?”

“Sim, and I have, but we need to dive deeper in order for them to fully realize their strength,” after finishing his speech he had guided Huey by the arm and got him a good ten feet away from everyone, “Magic is a tool but it is also part of your being, so you have to let it guide you to what it is most comfortable doing. That relies on the type of person you are.”

“So… what do I do?”

“Trust in yourself,” was all his uncle said before stepping back.

The oldest triplet wasn't really sure what he should do, since he rarely went through something without _some_ sort of direction, but if Tío José was, basically, telling him to trust his gut that was what he was going to do.

The teen took a deep breath before shutting his eyes, palm wrapped around his amulet. He continued to breath slowly for a few moments as everyone around him observed as he began to glow, the aura a scarlet red. Just then as Huey and his amulets began to brighten with power something amongst the discards in the room began to move.

Huey hadn’t noticed but chains thick and thin snaked their way out of the rubble and slithered through the air over to him, forming rings and twirls around the young teen. Huey opened his eyes to the display and was completely off guard as these ribbons of metal- glowing in his aura- surrounded him but made no other move otherwise.

José was impressed, “Binding magic- Chain Magic in your regards.”

“Chain Magic?”

“Sim, you have the ability to, eh… man… manipulate, that's it- You have the power to manipulate these bindings to your own will. Physical magic, much like this, requires you to multitask, split your mind to do numerous things at once.”

Huey grinned at the, “I have two brothers and a sister _and_ I’m the most responsible one out of all of us, focusing on different things at once won’t be too hard.”

“Perfect, so let's see how well you can use it,” José pointed at a beat up statue in the distance, “Eu quero-o quebrar essa estátua.”

Huey tilted his head, “Shatter it? That's all?” His uncle nodded, “ _Okay…_ ” Still entranced by the snake-like movements of the chains.

He looked back and forth between the chains and the statue as an idea came to mind. He thrusted his right hand forward and one of the chains, in his power, shot out like a bullet. Thrown off by the speed, Huey shut his fist and brought it to him when he saw the chain make it to the statue and watched it rapidly wrap around the statue and tighten. The young duck was _amazed!_ He hadn’t expected it to respond with the accuracy and speed that he would’ve wanted but, as usual, magic found ways of surprising him. For one last test he flicked his and open and the chain constricted, exploding the statue to mere rubble.

“Huey bem cozido, bem cozido!” José slapped the back of the young duck, “We’ll make a Feiticeiro out of you yet!”

Webby was up next.

Like her brother, Webby shut her eyes and concentrated as she began to glow a rose pink with hints of sky blue. Nothing really seem to be move other than two sheet of paper, surrounded in her aura, gliding their way over to her and sliding to her feet. The girl didn't understand, “Paper? I control paper?”

“Not exactly, on occasion someone’s magic might guide them to instructions, if you will, that go along with their affinity. Go ahead, see what they are,” her uncle encouraged.

Webby lifted up both of the papers- more like parchment- and the first one was just a single word while the other was an assortment of hand gestures. Looking at the single word parchment first she read out loud the word, “ _Fire._ ”

The paper burst into flames.

Webby squeaked, dropping the parchment as it continued to burn to ash on the ground. There was a part of her that wanted to freak out, but… something felt… natural with the ord on her tongue, she wanted to try something else, “ _Break…_ ” In the distance it sounded like a clay pot shattered into fragments, “ _Reveal…_ ” A chest opened up with a massive amount of cursed treasure inside.

Carioca understood, “Incantations, what a wonderful trait to have. Spells you use are based on speech, using shorthand or the entire phrase you can cast what you want as long as you can focus on it. Very impressive Webbigail. What about the other paper?”

The teen looked over the other parchment and started mimicking the hand gestures, which we're fairly simple in retrospect. Holding her left hand as if she was going to. Rock concert she slowly moved it in a circular motion as Webby started muttering to herself. While every watched in awe t what she wa doing, Webby was completely oblivious, “Um… Webby?” Her grandmother called.

“Yeah?”

“Look,” Webby glanced at her grandmother in confusion until she saw the pink glow of the paper and turned to its source: A floating opening with a constant ring of moving pink sparks, in the center another area of the room that wasn’t directly in front of them. Sticking her arm through and looking at the other side she realized that it wasn't there.

“I… I made-“

“A portal,” José whispered out, “You can create portals… ha ha!” The parrot scooped up the teen girl and spud her around, “Você menina bonita, esta é fantástico!” _**You beautiful girl, this is fantastic!**_ Her uncle set her down but still had the largest smile he could muster, “You’re a Blinker!

“A what?”

“A Blinker, someone who can disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye! You have to most important skill any magic user can learn: To keep moving. I am not surprised though seeing how you fight when you practice with your Avó.”

Webby beamed as she ran over to give her grandmother a hug, who returned it with gusto.

Dewey now stood center stage.

Much like his sister nothing really came to him other than a single piece of parchment wrapped n his Azure aura. When he looked it over it just a bunch of weird symbols with Latin underneath them that he couldn't read. He called over Huey to translate, “It says at the top they're… Glyphs. The writing under each one is the name of the Glyph to tell you what it does.”

Are you gonna tell me what they say?”

Huey smirked, “Nope,” then walked off to stand next to his Uncles Donald and Launchpad.

The blue clad brother was a little perturbed by that answer, but… something itched at the back of his head that told him he’d figure it out. After taking a second, and closer, look at the Glyphs and chose a few to try out.

Putting two fingers together in a point he held them out in front of him and began drawing. Something itched at him that this was what he was supposed to do, and he got his answer as his arm had his azure aura while his finger held a deeper blue glow. Dewey, as well as everyone else, was entranced as light physically formed in the air as the young duck fluently formed a glyph that no one knew what would do. He gently pressed his hand against it and turned it flat…

...that's when a semi-large light projected platform manifested. Dewey smiled. He drew more.

Laying them out like steps Dewey took his chance and went to stand… and it felt solid beneath his feet, “Alright!” He began climbing them, ascending into the sky as started drawing a different glyph- a green one. The moment he reached the end of his platforms and jumped off Donald, Launchpad, Scrooge, and Beasley all had their hearts bursting of out their chests expecting him to fall… but he didn't. He leaped of and found a brief footfall on the glyph he had just drawn, which _launched him_ into the air. The entire time he had the biggest smile on his face.

He was having fun.

As gravity finally took over he drew one last glyph, this one more purple with a reddish tint, and José, with his keen eyes, noticed that the symbol branded itself in the back of both of his hand as he came down like a meteor and slammed down, a shockwave of the landing rippling through the room. As the dust cleared, Dewey stood up completely unscathed and with the happiest expression he could muster, “That was _awesome!_ ”

“I would assume so Dewey, Glyph, or Symbol, Magic can be very rewarding since it relies on you on being able to draw out what you want. It _can_ be tricky, but i have no doubt you can figure it out,” José grinned warmly at the triplet as he went over to Donald and Scrooge.

No it was finally Louie’s turn… and he wasn't happy with what he got.

Rinse and repeat, Louie’s body glowed and his amulet brightened… but nothing seemed to be taken hold by his magic.

Other than a potted vine plant that was coated in his shamrock aura. The teen groaned, “ _No…_ Come on! Seriously?!”

“What is it sol-alargamento? Something wrong?”

“Yeah: Huey didn't go around throwing fireballs and see Dewey messing with water like it’s second nature, why do _I_ get stuck with the color coordinated affinity?” 

“Well… magic can be a trickster like that, but that doesn’t mean it does not suit you.” José Crouched down to be level with his nephew, “The magic we get might not be the one we want, but it is the one that suits us, take your siblings for example: Huey is a Junior Woodchuck and so probably knows plenty of way to survive and- mainly catching things, your brother Dewey is very adventurous and likes to do what he can help out, and your sister Webby… O elogio seja, I don't think there’s a force on this God given planet that could keep her from talking or running around,” Louie snickered at that, “and you… you may not admit it but you are, probably, the more sensitive one out of the four of you, but that's not a bad thing! Plants need nurturing in order from them to grow and I believe you are the one for that.”

“Really?”

“Really, and you want to know something cool?” Louie nodded. José brought over the vine plant, bringing it closer to the green-clad brother. The vines suddenly began moving on their own as the almost “stared” at the young duck. Louie didn't really know what to do or what was happening, but was curious enough to raise his hand to interact with the plant. In that brief moment it seemed like the vines were trying to determine who he was… then gently wrapped around his fingers in a “warm” embrace, “Nature is alive, just like you and me, but only run on the most ‘basic’ in their biology. But with magic… they become _alive._ Not for forever, however, but they find the capacity to recognize who their ‘master’ is, and that's you. Cherish that, and maybe one day they return the favor.” Louie cradled the pot in his arms as the aura faded and the plant became “lifeless”, just a hint of a smile on the duck’s face.

They all had their affinities and each one unique to them. Scrooge was proud of them for their progress, but now it was time to “lay down the law”, “Alright, I’m happy for all of ye in th’ ways you’ve worked on yer magic, but time fro some ground rules,” the ducks groaned, “No magic unless one of us,” he said gesturing to all of the adults, “are around or yer training, and no magic unless in a dire situation… or if someone be attackin’ me Money Bin, got that?”

The kids smirked at that last comment, “Yes Uncle Scrooge.”

“Good, now-“

“BUSHROOT!”

Scrooge practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Launchpad yell, “Cure me kilts, Launchpad what be wrong with ye?”

“Oh… sorry,” his face was practically red, “I just… I just figured out what Louie’s magic reminded me of, and that was Bushroot.”

“Bush-what?”

“It's a villain from _Darkwing Duck_ , his favorite show,” Dewey explained.

“Yeah, long story short: He was a scientist who turned himself into a duck/plant hybrid and gained the ability to control plants… I thought I’d share that with everyone…”

“So, Uncle LP, what you’re saying is… i can be a supervillain?”

“Louie no!”

_____

Back in the dining room, the siblings were all discussing with themselves about their magics what they could possibly do, which warmed José heart as they were really taking the responsibilities of their powers seriously. He hadn’t expected them to forgo what they could do, but it was nice to have that reassurance.

Mrs. Beasley had made dinner of lobster and steak, which was utterly _divine_ to Panchito and José. There were days that the two birds would go hungry for a day or two so hey could buy enough groceries or go out, so it was a blessing to not have to worry about that ever again. They weren’t leaving, something they reassured Donald and his uncle of.

Scrooge was a little worried that they would have to go back, but when they told him that they already had their citizenship it pushed those worries away.They wouldn’t have to be sent back because they had the right to be here.

That brought comfort to Launchpad as well.

The large bird, after that afternoon, was a little wary of the two even though they weren’t being serious earlier, but that didn't mean he wouldn’t want to get to know them better. They had stories and such about Donald that he, Scrooge, and the triplets didn't know and it would be interesting to learn more.

Speaking of Launchpad, the moment he finished his dinner he grabbed Donald and said they were going out, “We’ll be back in a bit!”

“Where are you two off to?”

“Got a surprise for Donny, shouldn’t take too long, but we’ll be back soon Uncle Scrooge i promise!” McQuack slipped on his jacket and guided Donald by the arm out of the mansion.

Panchito snickered, “¿Esos dos han caído realmente para uno a, no tienen? Especialmente Launchpad… él ama a Donald con todo que él tiene.” _**Those two really have fallen for each other, haven't they? Especially Launchpad... he loves Donald with everything he has.**_

“Direito você é meu amor, eles é realmente. É bom especialmente para nosso caro amigo… que nós o fazemos sorrir, mas o Launchpad fá-lo feliz. Aquele é tudo que nós poderíamos ter pedido.” _**Right you are my love, they really are. It's good especially for our dear friend... we make him smile, but Launchpad makes him happy. That's all we could've asked for.**_ José interlocked his fingers with Panchito’s as they smiled contently at one another. They were here, with their friend… together once again, and that's what mattered.

Especially when they are in need.

“GUYS! GET OUT HERE NOW!” 

Never had any of them rushed out their chairs and outside that fast before, Donald’s voice was almost void of his accent. The moment they were outside Scrooge spoke to his nephew, “Donald, what’s wrong?” The ex-sailor didn't say much other than point in front of him. That’s when everyone noticed Launchpad on the ground… with a duck cradled in his arms.

He looked not much older than Launchpad, probably 6 or so years older, wearing a violet colored coat, similarly colored cape, and a turtleneck. He wore a purple masked and a large rimmed hat. His entire outfit was tattered and disheveled.

They could partially hear the large duck coo the duck in his arms to wake up to no avail, he looked up with worry and fear in his eyes, “ _Help me._ ”

_____

_...And there are those who find the light with the help of some friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was something wasn’t it? José and Panchito did a little investigative testing when it came to the kind of man LP was, Donald showed off his wand- props to anyone who can guess what his wand an supposed outfit is from-, the kids figured out more about their magics, and an unexpected guest has arrived on their front lawn...
> 
> Welcome Darkwing Duck! But he doesn’t seem all that together right now, sorry about that. But do not worry, everything will be fine! ~~For the moment...~~
> 
> Leave your comments and questions below, I love reading/answering them! Don’t be afraid! revvit31 has been a curious one and I have been all the more pleased for it, thank you and props to you!
> 
> ~~AO3 what are you doing?! Stop giving my latest chapter the first chpater’s notes!!!~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we finally get to see Darkwing Duck! And some interesting things are going to happen, I hope you're all excited!
> 
> Chapter's a bit longer than what I usually write, but hey more words for you guys!
> 
> As always if you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them!

_...Darkness… Nothing but darkness…_

_...Where… where am I?..._

_I don't… I can't…_

_...Wait… what is that… is that… voices?..._

_“Nothing… wrong… don't know…”_

_…What? What are they…_

_“I think… go… salts…”_

_...What? I don't… what is…_

_Then his eyes snapped open._

_____

_Moments Earlier…_

They had lead Launchpad inside and over to the couch in the Study as he laid down the injured duck. The pilot couldn't stop shaking from the mix of emotions that he was feeling at the moment, which was starting to give him whiplash:

Excitement- _‘Oh my god, it’s Jim Sterling- Darkwing Duck! I held him in my arms!’_

Confusion- _‘Why was he on our front lawn? I didn't see an agent or limo anywhere- why is he hurt?!’_

Paranoia- _‘What if someone out to hurt him? What if he just his day escaping from them and just ran to the place closest to him? How did he get in through the gate? WHy is he in costume?!_

Anger- _‘Who the hell hurt this man?! I don't care who he is, if someone decided to attack someone at random then they got another thing coming! I swear-’_

“Launchpad, amigo, are you okay?” Panchito rested a hand on his arm as it finally registered he was scratching intensely at it. It was a nervous tick he formed whenever he was really depressed but hadn’t done almost the entire time he was with Donald. The situation must’ve just gotten to him.

“Yeah… Yeah Panchito, I’m okay. Just kinda thrown off I guess,” he let out a nervous laugh as he continued to pace, “I was just gonna show Donny this new club that just opened then I find Darkwing Duck, my childhood idol, passed out on our front lawn and he was super injured I didn't know what to and I was worried that he might be really bad and-”

“Launchpad, retraso, you’re rambling. Here amigo, why don't you sit down,” the rooster guided the large to the love seat and sat him down, “Respiraciones profundas, you’re working yourself up.”

“Y-Yeah… I kinda am, aren’t I?” He finally tore his eyes away from Darkwing and looked at Panchito, a mix of emotion running through his features, “I just… I’m just a little freaked right now…”

As Panchito sat with Launchpad to keep him company Scrooge, Donald, and Mrs. Beakley examined their new guest, “So… this is the famed Darkwing Duck, is it? With how Launchpad talks about the show sometimes I would’ve thought he was… I don't know, bigger? More impressive? I don't really know what I expected really,” Donald scratched his head at the unconscious duck, “But someone did put him through the ringer I can tell that much.”

“And it seems that he put up a good fight too if these injuries are anything to go by,” Beakley commented as she checked under his turtleneck and rolled up his sleeves, “He’s covered in bruises and micro cuts that by themselves wouldn’t be all too bad, but from what I can tell these were all sustained over a long period- maybe over a few hours. He put up a good fight.”

“But what aye don’ understand is why, one, someone would attack an actor and, two, why were they on our front lawn? They couldn’t have made it past the gate,” Scrooge stroked his chin trying to come up with some solution that made sense to him, but nothing came to mind.

“Wait, Uncle Donald,” Dewey began, “can't you, I dunno, magic him better?”

“‘Magic him better’?” The ex-sailor quirked his brow.

“You know what I mean, heal him.”

“He has a point Donal’, I have never been one that was… skilled enough at healing magic to make it effective for sustained damage,” José stood next to the duck as he kept his eye on the guest, “It would probably be for the best if you made sure there isn't anything seriously wrong with him.”

Donald thought about it for a moment but ultimately sighed as he said he’d be right back. Once he returned with his wand- and silenced the snickering from his nephews- he got to work, his sky blue aura glowing as he made a few passes over Darkwing. Scrooge arched his nephew curiously as he worked noticing how… natural it seemed for Donald to do this. Finally, he spoke, “I got through most of the shallow cuts and even healed a broken rib and a sprained ankle that he had, but other than that he doesn't really have any life-threatening issues. Nothing seems to be wrong internally, so I don't understand why he isn't waking up- Zé and ‘Chito would get up almost instantly after I healed them.”

“Maybe he just needs some incentive- Panchtio, vindo aqui!” The rooster, with a much calmer Launchpad in tow, came over, “Our new amigo here isn't responding, I think you would be so kind as to fetch the smelling salt from Senhor Scrooge’s bathroom?” The parrot asked in a way that sounds more like an order than a question, but it didn't really matter at the rooster nodded and ran off.

Scrooge frowned, “How do ye know I have smelling salts?”

The Caballero shrugged, “Was bored, went exploring.”

The old duck didn't have much time to respond as Panchito came rushing back in just as fast as he left, ‘Got them!”

“Good, hand them here,” Beakley asked as the red rooster plopped the time into her hand. Uncapping the salts,, Mrs. Beakley waved the bottle in from of the duck’s nostrils a few times.

His eyes snapped open.

Almost immediately the duck sprang to life and jumped off the couch, “Where am i?! Who are you?! What am I…” The brief spat of adrenaline faded as the duck gripped his head and started swaying. Launchpad, almost on instinct, dashed forward to catch the duck before he collapsed.

“Woah there! You were hurt pretty bad there, take it easy.”

“I… was? I… don't remember…” The duck stopped talking as he seemed confused, gripping onto Launchpad’s forearm. He followed the appendage all the way to his catcher’s face where he seemed even more confused, “Launchpad?”

His face was heating up, “Y-You… Y-You know who I a-am?”

“What? Of course, what kind of question… wait a minute,” the masked duck’s face went from confusion to recognition to fury, “ _YOU!_ ” Launchpad was completely caught off guard as the duck leaped from his grasp and tackled him to the ground, “You attacked me!”

“What? No, I didn't!” He was completely thrown off as the duck raised his fist to strike him… but it never came down. Launchpad opened his eyes to see the purple-clad duck gripping his shirt with one hand and the other stopped in pace by a thin chain wrapped around the arm. He noticed Huey had grabbed a small satchel to hold some materials in and it seemed to come in handy in this situation.

“Great work Sobrinho, I’ll take it from here,” the Brazilian said he snapped his fingers, encasing the masked duck in his magical aura. Huey relaxed as José removed the duck from on top of Launchpad and suspended him in the air, “Question: Why would you go attacking someone as sweet as Launchpad, hm? Doesn’t seem very nice…”

The duck struggled against the hold to no avail, “Let me go! What is this, magic? I thought only Morgana could use magic,” the duck said to no one other than himself before shaking his head, “doesn't matter, release me!”

“Not until ye tell us how ye ended up on our front lawn,” Scrooge explained as he stood next to José.

The duck cocked his head at McDuck, “Scrooge? Scrooge McDuck?”

“Aye, that be my name.”

“But… that makes this McDuck Manor. In Duckburg.”

“Yes, it does.”

The masked duck seemed to finally register all of the faces in the room and noticed none of them seemed particularly hostile, especially Launchpad, “Uh… sorry, I had a run in with a duck that…” He continued to stare at Launchpad, taking in all of his features, before shaking his head, “If you let me down I promise not to attack any of you.”

“How can we trust you?”

“You have my word as the protector of St. Canard that I won’t,” that threw everyone off a bit before Scrooge nodded, José letting the duck down gently.

“Yer name, now.”

The masked duck raised a brow, “You don't know me? But… I am the terror that flaps in the night,” the duck didn't notice Launchpad was practically beaming at this point, “I am the stale piece of gum that gets stuck at the bottom of your foot. I… am _Darkwing Duck!_ ” The duck, Darkwing, said with a flap of his cape.

Scrooge didn't seem amused, “Aye am not askin’ for the character ye play, I want t’ know who _you_ are,” he accented by jabbing his cane into Darkwing’s chest.

That confused the vigilante, “What do you mean character? I’m the vanquisher of evil, the protector of St. Canard! You know, Darkwing Duck! Look, I know I don't come down to Duckburg often but I know we’ve run into each other before Scrooge.” That's when a thought came to mind, “and _you’re_ the reason I don't always have my sidekick at my side because _apparently_ you finding treasure is more important than me protecting my city!”

“Who’s yer sidekick?”

“Who’s my- are you that dense? Is the money finally gotten to your head? It’s Launchpad!” This had everyone turned toward the pilot, who looked equally confused and ecstatic.

“Oh my god… Jim Sterling just called me his sidekick…”

This got D.W.’s attention, “Jim Sterling? Who… you’re not Launchpad.”

“Um… yeah, I’m pretty sure I am.”

“No you’re not, your clothes aren’t right,” Darkwing came over and began circling the large duck, “Launchpad’s never worn anything like this: You have his lucky scarf, your jacket isn't anything like the heavy leather one he wears, and I don't think I’ve seen him wear anything other than his pilot’s cap. If you’re trying to trick me you could’ve done a better job at research,” D.W. Let out an exasperated sigh, “Megavolt takes more pride in his work, this is just sad, to say the least. I would expect a villain to at least try _a little_ harder.”

“Hey, I’m not a villain!”

“You sound similar enough to him, but it still isn't right,” he patted the pilot on the arm, “Nice attempt though I have to give props for that.” The masked duck sounded so egotistical and self-centered that it threw everyone off.

Especially Launchpad, “‘Nice attem-‘ I am Launchpad! Launchpad, Launchpad McQuack, that's my name! D.W. It's nice fair to call me your sidekick and then tell me I’m not even the person _I know_ I am, what's the big idea?” LP crossed his arms in frustration as he seems to notice the shocked look on Darkwing’s face, “What is it?”

“What… What did you call me?”

“D… D.W.”

Darkwing seemed to take a closer and longer look at him, “Where did you grow up?”

“St. Canard.”

“Where’s your favorite place to eat out at?”

“Well… there wasn't a lot a could afford when I lived there, but the place I always liked to go was the burger joint-“

“Hamburger Hippo.”

I was Launchpad’s time to be shocked, “Yeah… how did you know that?”

The vigilante ignored him and asked another question, “Name the Fearsome Four.”

“Bushroot, Megavolt, Liquidator, and Quackerjack.”

“If you were to build me a plane what would you call it?”

“Oh, uh, geez… tough question. Um… well, If I were to build you a plane I would have it closely related to your color scheme and probably name it… The Thunderquack, why?” LP hadn’t noticed how close D.W. Had gotten to him until they were only a few inches apart.

“...Launchpad? You’re… you’re really Launchpad.”

“Yes, that's what I’ve been trying to tell you- and by the way, how do you know my name?”

Darkwing was just about to answer that when Mrs. Beakley came over, “Mr. Sterling, it seems that you might’ve hit your head trying to come here and believe that you are the character Darkwing Duck, so if you please-“

“Why do you people keep saying character?! I’m not from a T.V. Show, I’m the protector of St. Canard! I’m…” That when it clicked with him, “Launchpad,” he didn't turn to face him, “what’s my name?”

“What?”

“My name, my _real name,_ what is it?”

“Um… well, you never really took off your mask in the show so… I don't know.” That's when the larger duck noticed the slump in Darking’s shoulders.

“You’re Launchpad… but not _my_ Launchpad.” From this point almost everyone as lost on what was happening, but once Beakley managed to sit D.W. Down Huey came up with an idea.

“Okay, there seems to be some sort of miscommunication here so here’s what I propose: Uncle Launchpad, you tell us everything you know about Darkwing Duck- quickly- and then Darkwing Duck will tell us everything from his perspective, sound good?” No one objected, “Great! Launchpad start us off.”

Darkwing had his eyes trained on the duck, “Well… _Darkwing Duck_ was a Saturday morning cartoon that would come on and I wouldn’t ever miss an episode. It had me think that St. Canard would be a better place if we had a hero like D.W. I’ve watched every season multiple times and at this point, I could recite the events verbatim. I always found it awesome the way Darkwing fought against all of the supervillains in his wake: Bushroot and Quackerjack were always my favorites. I…” Launchpad started blushing, “I kinda idolized him when I was young, and I don't think I ever stopped. That's why when I saw you, D.W., messed up on our lawn it both freaked me out and had me squealing because you were hurt and I was in your presence…” Launchpad played with the zipper of his jacket as he finished. He heard the triplets snicker, which had him shoot a glare at them.

“Awesome Uncle Launchpad, now Darkwing it's your turn.”

The masked duck blinked a few times, still trying to process what Launchpad said before he actually heard what the kid had said, “O-Oh well…” He looked between all of the ducks in the room, all of the familiar faces… until he landed on Launchpad which seemed to calm him down, “St. Canard always had a problem with crime and there wasn't anyone around to do anything: The cops are mediocre at best and with the rise of mobsters and super villains there had to be somebody willing to fight. That's where I come in. Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, those were the type of guys I had to stop from destroying the city, and for a while, I could do that on my own, but… then I couldn’t. Facing down a mobster in my early days I needed a plane in order to catch up to him and luckily enough I landed right in front of one along with its pilot.”

“Launchpad?” Louie asked.

D.W. Nodded, “He was utterly floored when he saw me, always admired me, and when i said I needed I pilot he jumped at the chance to help me. He was… naive, a bit dimwitted, but he had a kind heart. I think he’s always had a kind heart,” Darkwing let out a small smile remembering his friend, “He helped me save a young girl, Gosalyn, and once everything was settled I… I…” Again he looked around to see all the faces of the room… and landed back on Launchpad. He smiled… and made a decision.

He took off his hat, placing it next to him, and then removed his mask, “I adopted her under my civilian name… My name is Drake Mallard, my daughter is Gosalyn Mallard and my sidekick… no, my _partner_ is Launchpad McQuack. We’ve made it our mission to protect the citizens of St. Canard from the villainess tyranny that threatened everyone’s livelihood. That has been my job the last five years and will continue to be so until I get too old or if I’m forced to stop. That is who I am: I’m not an actor, I’m not a hustler, I’m just… someone trying to do something right.”

The room fell silent.

Everyone looked at one another thinking about what D.W. Told them, and Huey couldn’t be happier, “Of course, it all makes sense!”

“It does?!” Shouted everyone else.

“Yeah, it does. He… He’s from an alternate universe!”

Panchito cocked his head, “¿Qué? ¿Universo alterno?”

“Yeah! Think about it, Darkwing and Launchpad can't both be telling the truth unless this was the case. Two different stories, two different histories.Which begs the questions… how did you get here?”

“Um… Oh, I remember!” D.W. Lifted up his sleeve to revealed a leather-bound device, “I used this thing. I… don't really know how I did it I just… used it. I… it was weird I don't remember, all I know was being chased and that I needed to leave,” the vigilante furrowed his brows trying to think, “I-I’m sorry, that's all I can really remember right now.”

“That's alright lad don't push yerself,” Scrooge patted Darkwing on the shoulder, “As long as yer with us yer fine, but aye _am_ curious about yer Launchpad. How’s yours compared to mine?”

Darkwing smirked at that, “Other than their clothes being different something tells me they have similar skills- how well does yours fly?”

Scrooge snorted, “If ye can call what he does flyin’ then he fantastic at it!”

“Haha! Mine too!” The two ducks shared a laugh as Launchpad seemed a little perturbed.

“Hey! I’m a pilot!” LP pouted as he crossed his arms, “I’m a _good_ pilot!”

“Yes Yes Launchpad, aye know yer are. We’re just joshin’ you.”

“Hey LP,” the large duck lit up at the sound of his idol, a _real_ version of his idol, calling him by his nickname… his heart _soared,_ “your family, are they still stunt pilots?”

“Y-Yeah, they are.”

“Ha! I guess there are some constants in this… uh, what do I call…?”

“Multiverse,” Huey answered, “A collection of universes with similar ties and themes.”

“Yeah, right, Multiverse. Anyway, my Launchpad loves talking about his family, can't enough of it. Always goes on about how cool they are or about the stunts they do: Yep, his dad, his mom, his sister, and him- The Flying McQuacks!” D.W. found himself oddly… proud talking about his best friend’s family. What had the smile on his face falter a bit was seeing this Launchpad freeze up, ‘What? What is it?”

“Y-You… Y-You said his parent, sister, and… him. You… you didn't mention his brother.”

“Brother? LP’s never had a brother, it's just been the four of them. Wait, actually…” Darkwing dug into his coat searching for something, “i know it's here… Launchpad asked me to hold onto it since it was the only actual photo they took and he never really wanted to lose it… I know it's- there it is!” D.W. cheered as he pulled out what he was looking for: An aged photo, “here, take a look. This is his entire family.” Launchpad eased his way over, the entire family at his him closely as he took the photo from Darkwing, his hands shaking.

Turning over the picture his voice was caught in his throat as he saw the scene: His dad was a burly fellow, much larger than Launchpad, as he stood there with his hands on his hips, as he wore a thick purple coat and a purple tinted scarf. His mother, much smaller than he, stood to the other side of him wearing a green overcoat, glasses, and a flower-patterned scarf. His sister had a big head of blond hair, round and messy as always, wearing pink jumpsuit, red scarf, and neat pink bow in her hair. Then there was… Launchpad. He had on beige parachute pants, a heavy brown, leather flight jacket, a cream-colored scarf, and a leather cap and flight goggles. His arms were crossed and… he was smiling.

The picture wasn't altered, there weren’t any rips… it was all there. They were all… happy.

It pained Launchpad the longer he looked at the photo, “But… but that's not… the jacket, it's one dad’s old ones when he was young. That scarf… that's the one he gave me for my seventh birthday and the cap… t-that… that’s mom’s, why… w-why would I- Ugh!” The pilot gripped his head as it started throbbing, bringing him to his knees as he saw things he’s never experienced before…

_“Come on Launchpad it’ll be fun!”_

_“I don't know Gos this seems a little… risky.”_

_“Don't be such a sourpuss! Dad won’t even know we're gone this won't take long.”_

_“But D.W. said-“_

_“Screw whatever dad said! I need practice so just… hold still alright?”_

_“O-Okay… but please, don't shoot off my cap.”_

_“Don't worry, I’m an excellent shot!”_

…Tears rolled down his face as he almost crushed the photo in his possession but refrained from doing so.

“Launchpad!” Donald ran to his side, as well as the other Caballeros.

“Launchpad, what’s wrong?!”

“Amigo, Cuál es incorrecto, what’s causing you distress?”

“Fale-nos, you need to tell us what is upsetting you.”

“H… H-Hockey…” That's what he managed to say as the pain faded slightly.

“What? Hockey, what are you talking about?”

“H-Hockey… That's what Gosalyn plays…” At this Darkwing quickly stood up as he stared at the duck in pain.

“What did you say?”

“Gosalyn likes to play hockey… heh, the best there is really. She...she’s such a spitfire, always going at things headfirst, never backing down and- Ugh!” The pain increased.

“How… How do you… Ugh!” Darkwing, too, collapsed to his knees as he gripped his head… and the device on his wrist began to sizzle and spark. In quick succession, he removed it from his wrist and tossed it away just as Scrooge and Beakley went to help him. Dewey, Louie, and Webby spent the time not really knowing what to do, seeing their uncle in pain hurt them and seeing Darkwing in similar pain was throwing the kids off kilter. The only one rationally thinking was Huey, who pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around the sparking device, “Incredible, technology that allows interdimensional travel… what a wonder.”

“Huey, what in blazes are ye doin’?”

“Something's wrong with this Uncle Scrooge, I think it was damaged when Darkwing Duck got here, and… I think I can fix it.”

“Say what now?”

“Yeah, I think I can fix it.” The young teen tilted it trying to get a better look at lt, even uncovering the main panel, “It’s tech like I’ve never seen before, but it's nothing I can't figure out. I think… a day should suffice. Is that okay Uncle Scrooge?” He knew that his uncle wouldn’t want him, orany of his siblings, meddling with things he didn't fully understand, so it was safer to ask now than later.

“Hmm… Alright, see what you can do in the morning. For now get your siblings to bed.”

“But Uncle Scrooge isn't there something we can do?” Louie fiddled with the collar of his shirt, “What wrong with-“

“Aye don’ know, but it doesn’t matter now. Me and Beakley will take care of Darkwing while the Caballeros deal with Launchpad, you four just rest okay?” Almost on instinct the four siblings latched on to their amulets. When they all noticed, however, they all snickered at it: They hadn’t even had their magic for a week and they were already going to their trinkets for comfort.

The four siblings nodded to their uncle and headed off to bed, they worried, of course, for their Uncle Launchpad and, slightly, for Darkwing but they knew the two of them were in safe hands.

_____

The Three Caballeros helped Launchpad to his feet and just before they escorted him back to his and Donald’s room D.W. stopped them, “Wait!” They turned to look at him, “What… What did Scrooge call you guys?”

“Caballeros, we're The Three Caballeros! This is our amigo Donald, this is my partner José. Yo soy Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III, my friends call me Panchito. Surely you’ve heard of us,” the rooster tilted his head when he noticed the blank look on the vigilante’s face.

“I… I’ve never heard of either of you or The Three Caballeros for the matter. The only one I know is Donald and that's just from Launchpad,” The caped duck was escorted off, leaving a very shocked rooster behind.

Mrs, Beakley and Scrooge had guided him to an empty room in the mansion, which had plenty to spare, as they got him settled into bed. D.W. removed his coat and cape leaving on the turtleneck he had on as part of his uniform. The housekeeper rested the picture of the other Launchpad and his family on the bedside dresser before taking her leave, leaving Scrooge and Dark… Drake alone.

As the vigilante situated himself in bed Scrooge sat on the edge, “So, this be yer Launchpad?” Drake nodded, “He looks so much like mine, just… happier.”

“Is your Launchpad not happy?”

“He is, but it had taken a special someone t’ get him there. He’s… been through much, probably more than your has, but he’s never been one to fall so easily- crash maybe, but not fall.”

“So who did he marry?” Scrooge quirked a brow at the duck, “Detective skills, noticed the ring on his finger. Mine isn't married so what lucky lady di he snatch up?”

“Not lass, lad. He married me nephew Donald, been like that for… god, has it really been seven months? Time sure does fly,” Scrooge mumbled to himself, oblivious to the wide eye expression Drake had.

“He… He married a g-guy?”

“Yes, he did,” this got the older duck to frown, “Something tells me you don't approve,” he accused in such a calming tone that it surprised even him.

“W-What? No! I mean yes! I mean…” Drake shook his head and collected his thoughts, “I am surprised to hear he married a man, but I am not disapproving of it. As long as you don’t cause trouble with the law people can be with whoever they want.” Drake made it a point- he hoped it was noticed- to be kind enough to people in order to get to know them before making any serious judgments. Most of the time it worked, other times… they were his neighbors who he hated with a passion. At least their kid was cool, “Launchpad is… quirky, he likes to keep things to himself sometimes.”

“Do ye know if yer Launchpad is the same as mine in that regards?”

Now that was a question, “I… don't know. Never really been something that's ever come up, but if he ever has something to tell me he knows he can come to be.”

“Good lad- now onto a different subject: Me,” Scrooge shifted around so he didn't have to unintentionally glare over his shoulder, “Ye said ye met me in yer world? How am aye?”

“Uh, well… can't really say, we haven’t interacted much, but from what I can tell… he’s got an ego. Never really likes to be told he’s wrong. Loves his money and… I’m not really sure if he loves anything else.”

“What about th’ nephews? Surely they’re with him.”

“Launchpad’s mentioned that McDuck had triplets with him, even showed me pictures a few times, but honestly, two of them could get sick and nobody would be the wiser. Even with the different colors, they wore the exact same outfits, pretty identical as you can get- actually, that's something I’ve been meaning to ask: Who’s the girl?”

Odd question, “Webby, she’s Beakley’s granddaughter.”

“Yeah, in the photos he’s shown me I haven’t ever seen a girl with them and even when I think I saw her she was not really… apart of them? Almost like… she wasn't really supposed to be there,” Drake frowned as he thought back. In the all of three times he ever talked to Scrooge not once did he ever mention anything about a little girl, which confused him now more than ever.

The other occupant of the room was confused as well, “Webby’s strong, confident, and has saved the boys’ lives more than once… If I ever get the chance, which I might not, I would very much like to your world’s Scrooge.”

That’s when Drake cocked his head, “You seem awfully accepting to believe I am from another universe, any reason as to why?”

The duck just shrugged, “Eh, with our family ye tend to accept the things thrown at ye.” The duck stood up and stretched, “Well I should be headin’ out now, you almost took a nasty spill earlier, so aye should let ye rest up,” Scrooge patted his shoulder, “Yer in good hands here, and if remember something’ don't hesitate to find ny of us, okay?” Drake nodded, “Good, I’ll see ye in the mornin’.” And with that Scrooge left the hero alone.

Drake got more comfortable in the foreign bed and shut his eyes to hear a cruel laughter… before it dissolved into the image of a kind smile, warm eyes, and blazing hair.

_____

Donald was great full for Panchito’s and José’s help in getting Launchpad to their room. Once he bid his friends goodnight he shut the door and immediately went over to Launchpad, who almost seemed… sad, “LP? What is it?”

“I… I don't know.”

“Okay… can you tell me about what happened out there?”

“I… I don't know, it was weird.” Launchpad ran a hand through his hair as Donald climbed into bad to be closer to him, “Seeing the picture, it really threw me off. I mean, I was staring at my face, but it wasn't me. Then… it felt like my brain was on fire, it hurt so much. But… that wasn't the point.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I saw things, things that I’ve never experienced before and it involved-“

“Gosalyn, Darkwing’s daughter.”

“Yeah, that's the point! I’ve never _met_ his daughter, but… I felt, just for a brief moment, that I’ve known her forever. The images, the feelings, they all felt so foreign… but _so familiar_. I’ve never seen that kid in my life, but when I saw her face I couldn’t help but _smile_. She… can I see your phone?”

“What?” Donald asked, confused by his husband’s sudden thought change.

“Your phone, can I see it? I need to check something,” not wanting to argue Donald handed over his phone, Launchpad furiously typing on it. After a few minutes the large duck leaned back, “I was right…”

“Right? Right about what?”

“She isn't here… Gosalyn doesn’t exist here. I thought… I thought that maybe I had helped out a Gosalyn before in some shape or another, but no. I looked up orphanages, schools, hockey teams, nothing! The Gosalyn I saw doesn’t exist here, and that shouldn’t bother me,” Launchpad turned to his partner and held the most pained expression Donald had ever seen, “Why does that hurt? I’ve never met her so it shouldn’t affect me… but thinking about her not being here hurts my chest, why? I don't… I don't get it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Launchpad's so confused right now... (I'm sorry you perfect boy! :'( )
> 
> But other than that things only get more complicated from here, so I hope you're all prepared for that. Everything that's going to happen for the rest of the story _I hope_ I'll be able to explain it properly but if anything confuses you don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, ask me questions, whatever you guys think of throw it at me- I love interacting with all of you and it's so much fun reading all of your comments!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, yay! Sorry for the wait, but this one’s pretty long so that should make up for that :)
> 
> This chapter we follow Darkwing and... something interesting happens at the end- read to find out!
> 
> Point out mistakes and I’ll fix them! (Edited on IPad so I dont think I caught them al :/)

The next morning Drake woke up feeling better than he's ever been.

Then he realized he wasn't home, then promptly went to jump out of bed only to trip and fall flat on his face. Scrambling to his feet, Drake took a moment to look around his surroundings only to fully realize where he actually was, “Right… McDuck Manor.”

Drake hadn’t ever been inside of McDuck Manor back home, so it was pretty jarring to wake up in a huge bedroom that was nearly the size of his living room in _his_ house. He knew that Scrooge worked to get his wealth but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit of jealousy whenever he saw the duck, at least this one didn't seem to have that big of an ego.

After stretching the vigilante downed his hat and mask, feeling more comfortable at the moment with them on, as he stored Launchpad’s picture back in his coat and left the room. The mansion was huge, not much to the surprise of the masked duck, as he walked down the expansive halls and looked out the revealing windows. The Manor as nice, a little too big for Drake’s tastes but with how big he saw Scrooge’s was it made sense to have a lot of room.

After a bit of wondering Drake finally made it to the “main” portion of the house where he saw Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley sitting in the dining room chating. The housekeeper was the first to notice the duck’s presence, “Ah, Mr. Mallard, it's good to see you up. Did you sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah. Woke up a little confused ‘til I remembered where I was, this place is enormous someone could get lost.”

“Ah yes, Donald and th’ boys had a wee bit trouble navigatin’ their first night here, but they managed. Everyone manages.”

“Everyone except you, am i right?” The vigilante sat down at the table, “You’ve probably know this place like the back of your hand.”

“It’s me home, why wouldn’ aye?”

Drake shrugged, “Eh, just pointing something out.” While Scrooge seemed to playfully glare at the new guest neither had realized Beakley had gotten up and left just to return with a plate of food that she placed in from of Mallard.

“It’s 11:30, you missed breakfast with everyone but i saved you a plate just in case if you were hungry.”

“Oh it's okay I’m not-“ Drake was cut off by the loud grumbling of his stomach, “heh… guess I’m a bit peckish,” he uttered before picking up the utensils she also brought and began digging in.

Beakley had a small smirk on her face, “Hm… that's what I thought.”

As St. Canard’s hero polished off the food on his plate, rather quickly as well, he let the silverware clatter as he sat back, “Oh… that hit the spot. That was very delicious Mrs. Beakley thank you.”

“Oh it wasn’t me who cooked breakfast today, you’ll have to thank Launchpad when you see him.” It confused the housekeeper when Drake jolted up with a look of shock written across his face.

“You’re saying… _LP_ cooked this?”

“Yes I am, why?”

The duck shook his head, “No, no way, uh uh, that's not possible, Launchpad barely knows how to boil water without the entire kitchen burning down. I don't believe you that he made that.”

“Whether you believe me or not doesn’t change the fact that Launchpad, the bubbly pilot, is the one who made breakfast for the entire house. Just because _your_ Launchpad might not have to skills for cooking doesn’t mean our Launchpad is the same.”

Drake let that sink in for a moment as it kinds started to occur to him the differences between his world and the one he was in, “Launchpad can cook… Launchpad can… cook.” Scrooge and Beakley found it funny how dumbfounded the hero looked.

_____

Making his way to The Study he wanted to do some reading for a little bit and seeing as Scrooge’s study was possibly huge there would be plenty of choices to choose from. As he entered he expected it to be quiet, however it wasn't exactly that.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! _” It did not help his eardrums to listen to the screech that was the red rooster currently screaming his lungs out while the parrot and duck next to him practically vibrated from the sound. His head as already throbbing a bit from how he got out of bed and this didn't help in the slightest.__

____

____

“Vea? ¡Le dije que todavía lo conseguí!” _**See? I told you I still got it!**_ Panchito proudly boasted as he puffed out his chest in triumph. 

“Clearly meu amor, but you could’ve given us a little bit of a warning beforehand. Your vocals are matched by no other, which makes it even more imperative that you control yourself.” José didn't have time to say anything else before his was interrupted by an unforeseen guest.

“Holy fuck that was loud, that came for you?!” Drake held onto his head as it throbbed, “You can wake up two City blocks with a yell like that, hot damn!” The Caballeros were mostly surprised by the arrival of the hero, but nothing shocked them more than his choice of language, “I mean… shit dude you got some pipes on ya!”

“Oh, uh… gracias señor Mallard, that is very kind of you.”

“And another thing-” the duck promptly cut himself off as it occurred to him what choice words he used earlier. He hadn't cursed in so long, never doing so since Gosalyn was adopted and even then he didn't really curse that much in general. He had no idea what came over him… and that made him laugh.

The other birds tiled their heads in confusion as Drake started giggling to himself. The confusion further dug into them as he walked over to the fireplace… and promptly kicked the brick structure, “Son of a bitch that hurt!” He shouted with a smile as he hopped around on one leg.

This there the Caballeros into action, “Señor Drake, why would you do that?!” Panchito asked in a worried tone.

“I just wanted to yell is all,” Drake answer with a shrug.

“Yes, but that's not the right way to go about it. You don't need to hurt yourself to yell… Señor Drake, you're not… a person who likes to be hurt, are you?”

“What? No! I just… haven't cursed in a while and when it slipped out,” the duck started smirking, “it was kinda funny, wanted to give myself another excuse.”

“If i may interject Senhor Mallard that doesn't sound like a rational thought process to me,” Carioca added as he seemed confused about the duck's mental health. José had foregone the hat and jacket, settling for a Dark grey- collared- long sleeve and black vest wanting to be more casual that day and making it a little easier to move around. He sat next to Drake after guiding him the sit down, “Maybe you should rest for longer amigo, you might've hit your head on the way here.”

“No, no, I didn't it's just that… since adopting my daughter, Gosalyn, i haven't really cursed in the last four years and i guess… I picked up that she wasn't anywhere around, i could be a little lax,” he loved his daughter, but sometimes things just build up. Fighting supervillain after supervillain really could get on your nerves, Drake just never noticed until now. The duck started to blush a bit under his mask, “Guess i wanted to vent a bit…”

At this José grinned, “Ah, i understand amigo. I do something similar when Pancho goes out without me,” he supplied playing the vigilante on the back.

Panchito craned his neck, “¡Qué?! ¡Usted hace?!” Donald, José, and Drake started laughing at the rooster's perplexed expression.

Once everyone settled back down Donald spoke up, “So Darkwing what brings you into my uncle's Study?”

“To be honest i came in here to do some reading, but seeing as you're all in here why don't we get to know each other?” He had never heard of The Three Caballeros back home so he was curious to who they were as people… as well as gets some more insight into Donald.

Luckily the rooster seemed pleased with that, “¡Una qué gran idea!” _**What a great idea!**_

“Sim, i agree with my husband. None of us have ever met a real life superhero before- excluding Donal’ because of Gizmoduck- so you _must_ tell us how it is!” The parrot and rooster leaned in, waiting for the dick to respond.

“U-Um… I wouldn't say I'm a superhero-”

“Bah! Super-herói, vigilante, it does not matter as it is all the same to us. Tell us, why did you start?”

“O-Oh, well that's a bit of a loaded question. Usually i kept my head down with any of the crime that happened in St. Canard. The City was riddled with it, so it was very much the norm, but one day… i just couldn't take it anymore. _Somebody_ had to do something and since it seemed that the police weren't doing anything I decided to take it into my own hands. It took me months to build some of the equipment and upgrades i needed but once I finished I doned my mask and showed the world _Darkwing Duck!_ It was… difficult in the beginning to say the least, but once i got the handle on my work it started getting easier and easier. I had faced a criminal named Taurus Bulba who was after Gosalyn, which is when i also ran into Launchpad and… well, the rest is history. For a while I had stick to being Darkwing 24/7, but once I met them I knew i had to be Drake Mallard when it mattered, so I only go out on night patrols unless that situation calls for me to don Darkwing during the day.”

The Caballeros’, surprisingly including Donald, eyes were practically _sparkling_ as Drake finished talking, an itch scratching at them to learn more, “What other villains do you face?”

“Well… there's The Fearsome Four: Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot; my arch nemesis Negaduck; Professor Moliarty; Jambalaya Jake; Splatter Phoenix; Phineas Sharp; and a slew of other wackos that I face practically on a daily basis. It really starts to feel “Villain of the Week”-y as time has passed, but if the morons of the underground aren't going to rest then neither am I!” In truth Drake wished the idiots of St. Canard would go on vacation or something like that because at times it _is_ very tiring fighting them almost everyday. There are nights where he would like to go to sleep before 4am, would like to tuck his girl into bed, would like to not feel so snippy in the first half of the day as his brain boots up. There was no one else to watch over the city, so it fell to him to do it.

Donald must've noticed the duck drifting into his thoughts so he asked his question before they lost him, “Launchpad, how is he?”

Drake shook his head as to clear his head of his daydreams, “Depends on who you ask: Some say he's stupid, some say he's reckless and a danger, and others sometimes ask me why i keep him around,” the masked duck's hands balled up, “but what i really want them to ask is… what his name is. It's always “Darkwing saved the day!” and “Darkwing did it again!” but it's not just me, not anymore. Launchpad, yes, did start out as just my sidekick and that what he was regulated to when we worked. He helped out with taking care of Gosalyn mostly because… he didn't really have anywhere else to go other than when he had to go to Duckburg to drive around McDuck. But over time… he became my friend.”

At this they noticed how relaxed he got, “I didn't really have any, friends that is, so it was… nice to have LP. I didn't know the _first thing_ that came with raising a kid so just _having_ Launchpad around was a godsend. You asked me how he was? I'll tell you: He's sweet, kind, and I bit dimwitted, but that's all his charm. It likes to joke, but when it's time to get done to business he knows how to be serious. And he's a _genius_ when it comes to mechanical tasks. He built a freakin’ _plane_ for me just because he was a fan, I mean come on! Overall… I'm glad to have him as my best friend and partner to Darkwing Duck. I wouldn't have it any other way,” the small smile that tugged at his beak was all Carioca needed to see, but refrained from saying anything just in case he was wrong.

Now it was Drake's turn to ask questions, “So… Caballeros, what's that all about?” Panchito lit up and proceeded to spill out their entire history about both themselves and the history of the Caballeros as a whole. To say it wasn't a short lecture would be an understatement and everything that was thrown at Drake he could barely keep up with, but after a slew of craziness what he latched onto was the fact of Panchito talking about José and his use of magic, “Wait… oh yeah, you can use magic. That's what you did when you held me.”

José nodded, “As a Caballero Descendent i am always destined to realize my magical potential, I am my familia's strongest Warlock.”

“That's pretty cool, the reason I was surprised last night was because the only other magic use I knew was my friend Morgana and her magic _definitely_ didn't feel the way you used it. She's good at… what's the term for changing things into other things?”

“Transmutation?”

“Yeah that, that's what's she's good at. Though she does mess up plenty, when she gets it right…” another smile, “it's amazing,” but just as quickly as it glasses his beak it began to fade into a sad frown as his eyes became downcast.

“Amigo? You okay?” Panchito asked when he saw Drake's demeanor change.

“Yeah, it's just… Morgana left for a trip a few years back and it's been so long since we last talked. She calls from time to time, but… I miss seeing her, that's all.” His smile came back, “nothing to worry about,” Drake deflected. The Caballeros there was a bit more to what he was saying ,but didn't want or push unless they make their guest upset, instead Drake turned it to a different topic, “So… you two are married,” José and Panchito nodded, subconsciously bringing themselves closer to one another, “and you're married to LP,” Donald nodded as well, “So… how does that work?”

“Whaddya mean?” Donald raised a brow.

“I mean… was it… you know… legal?” Drake wasn't really sure how else to word his question, and by the looks of it he didn't do a very good job: Panchito turned into a snarl, José seemed indifferent but his hands flexed as he gripped his umbrella, and Donald's eye began twitching, “i'm guessing I said something wrong.”

“That you did my friend, that you did…” saying “Amigo” and saying “my friend” might be the same on a surface level, but with José it meant the difference between a friendly encounter and a hostile one. The parrot would Teeter until he got the answer he was looking for.

“I didn't mean anything by it, I promise!” Drake threw up his arms defensively, “i'm just asking if the courts _actually_ completed the process on your marriage paperwork or if it's just a title and ring thing.” Drake didn't really understand why they were getting so defensive- well… that was a lie, but he wasn't expecting such a strong reaction.

Donald picked up on that, surprisingly since he doesn't pick up in much when angry, so he asked an important question, “Darkwing… what year is it back home for you?”

“2017, why?”

“You obviously hadn't kept up with the news: When was same-sex marriage legalized?”

Now it was Drake's turn to be confused, “What do you mean? That hasn't happened…” This threw the three off of their anger stupers hearing the genuine confusion in the vigilante's voice, which Drake picked up on with a resigning sigh, “Oh… that makes sense… guess some worlds are different, and mine's just more homophobic than yours,” his voice grew quiet as he voiced that thought and put his arms down, “In places like St. Canard and Duckburg we're pretty progressive, but everywhere else… it's a bit of a different story.” The masked duck felt himself growl, “Out of all the differences my world could’ve had that's **not** the one I wanted.”

“It's… alright amigo you didn't know,” José held a warm smile as Drake seemed comforted about how the parrot seemed to revert back to his suave persona.

“Thank you… that means a lot…”

_____

After talking for a little bit longer with The Three Caballeros he really got to know them. He appreciated how passionate Panchito was, how calming José’s presence was, and how… right Donald seemed for Launchpad. Someone to keep him in check and someone to love him whenever he needed.

That Thought alone brought a smile to his face… a sad smile… but he couldn't think about that now, he still had people to properly meet. And by people he meant children.

It was a little after 2 when Drake went out into the backyard when he saw all four of the siblings. Launchpad talked about the kids he took an adventures with Scrooge but all he really said was that they were triplets. Mallard’s image of triplets was the clearly identical kids who dressed the same and acted the same, but that clearly wasn't the case here. All three of the boys had their own unique voice and had on distinct clothing. The seemed coordinated with the red, blue, and green color scheme they had but other than that he would’ve just assumed they were related. And then here was the Webby girl. Donald had told him that she wasn't related by blood, being the housekeeper's granddaughter and all, but that didn't seemed to matter to the boys, Drake liked that.

“Guys look, Darkwing's up!” Webby shouted as she ran over to the masked duck, “Afternoon Darkwing, how you feeling?”

“Uh… better than last night that's for sure. Hey um… Howard?”

“Huey.”

“Right Huey, did you figure the device had on? Like fix it and all that?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! I got it mostly working at the moment- it's pretty fascinating actually! The entire bild is bit crude but once you move past that it's quite the technological marvel, I mean… a device that could fit around your wrist and travel to the universes! That's unheard of and-” He paused when he noticed that everyone was staring blankly at him, “What?”

“You’re such a nerd bro,” Louie scoffed as Huey shoved him.

“But it's fascinating, it is!”

“And I understand that, but now’s not the time for that you can tell us more later. We have some practice to get to,” all of the siblings nodded, Huey with some reluctance, as they spaced themselves out. Drake didn't really know what was happening, but he had a feeling he should back up. As Mallard cleared himself from the space he watched as the four reached into their shirts and revealed four different colored amulets, Drake sighed, “Is everyone in this family magic?”

The first one to make a move was Huey who unbuckled his satchel he was wearing and sent a trail fo three steel chains towards Webby. He couldn't create them, much to his disappointment, so he had to carry a bag with him- which he grabbed from the room- and stored some of the chains in it. He found that even carrying them it didn't feel like they added any extra weight to him- he would have to ask Tío José about that later.

Webby didn’t move a muscle as she just smirked at the oncoming metal binds, “ _Freeze!_ ” The moment the word left her beak the chains stopped just inches from her, suspended in the air and shook under the conflicting forces of both their magic. She tilted her head, “Huh… note to self: The word ‘Freeze’ stops things in place and does _not_ coat object in ice, good to know,” but she didn't have time to ponder her newfound discovery as Huey continue to “push” the chains as they moved ever so slightly at her, “and apparently it doesn't work as well against physical-type magic users,” she rambled out diving off to the side just as the chain embedded into the grass just where she was standing.

Louie found himself wanting to be part of the action, but just as he raised his hand to fiddle with nature something came whisking past him sending him spinning into the ground. As the young teen picked himself up he saw Dewey standing about ten or so feet away with yellow symbols glowing his hips, “What was that?!”

“Speed Glyphs, I’m still figuring them out since _somebody_ won’t just translate them for me so I know what they do,” Dew glared at the older triplet as he drew magenta colored symbols on each of his hands, “though I’m _pretty sure_ these stand for ‘Power’,” he mentioned before going in to rush Louie. The Tsavorite Garnet gem in Louie’s amulets glowed as he did his best to get close to the bushes as his brother stayed on his tail feathers, cratering the ground every time he tried to strike. Avoiding Dewey was all luck because of the Speed Glyphs, so it was very pleasing to get where Louie wanted as he rolled out the way of another strike and clenched his fist close to his chest and watched with glee as the branches of the bush wrapped around his brother.

“Hey, no fair!”

“My affinity says otherwise Dewford,” Louie threw back just as something sent him flying, a familiar ache in his ribs. Webby stood where he stood, one of her portals at her side before it blinked out of existence, “Lucky shot.”

“Luck doesn't have anything to do with it!” The girl beamed as she brought out one of her energy daggers and Louie watched as her rose colored aura engulfed it. In a quick succession she tossed it into the ground and just as she did a portal emerged there and above Louie, which Webby jumped through without issue. The green-cald brother knew what was happening and he knew if he didn't act fast Webby would have him, so he furiously threw his hand out watched as a mix of surprise and wonder filled her face as a thick vine burst out of the ground and struck her in the chest. Half as thick as a tree trunk and taller than all of them stacked ontop of one another sprouted, and everyone froze as Webby was sent stumbling thru the air and bouncing off the ground, “Webby!” Louie scrambled to his feet, rushing to his sister’s side. He had meant to tangled her up, not strike her, and seeing how _sharp_ the vine was worried him, “Webby, are you okay?!”

Huey, Dewey, and Darkwing rushed to their side just as Webby rolled over… and revealing a large gash in her vest but other than that she was unharmed, “Ugh… that was pretty good.”

“I didn't-”

“Stop apologizing, geez, I was going to subdue you and you reacted accordingly. You did a good job.”

“Oh… um, still… sorry.”

“‘S all good,” she strained out as the brothers helped her up, “and it seems… we made a bit of a mess,” she commented looking at the disheveled grass and bushes, small craters, and a plethora of holes made by chains.

They did their best to clean up, willing to tell their uncle for what they couldn't, and once they finished all five of them sat down at the outside table and the kids all looked at Drake. Similar to the Caballeros they asked him how is was being a superhero and what Launchpad was like and he gave, relatively the same answers as before. They went on about wanting to know about the villains he fights and somehow that led into his daugher, who he explained he a hero as well.

“Your daughter fights crime too?!” They all shouted in unison, shocked t the news.

Drake just smiled at their expressions, “Now all the time, she is still my daughter after all, but she is very helpful when she does. An expert with the bow, Quiverwing Quack she calls herself. Years ago when I gave up crime fighting she decided on her own that she would fill the role and, yes, I was upset at first for putting herself in danger like that, but after I got my groove back… I saw she really had a knack for it. I trained over the last four years and…” something clicked with Drake, his smile faded, “I didn't come home… she doesn't know I’m gone, her and Launchpad don't know…” Fear filled Drake’s being as the thought of, not of Gosalyn getting hurt but of the fact she might try to fight without him was what scared him. Launchpad would be with her, but they can’t handle everyone on their own.

The kids picked up on the dread Drake was feeling and did their best to advert his thoughts to something else, “Gosalyn, right? That's her name?” Drake nodded, “What does she like to do? Uncle Launchpad said last night that she plays hockey.”

That sparked a smile for him, “Yeah… she does. Best player there is!” Drake beamed at the thought of his Gosalyn beating people twice her size and older than her, “She always was into sports, but hockey is where she really shined! Gosalyn had a lot of energy, she still does, and hockey was a wonderful outlet for her. LP and I would go to every one of her games and the only time we didn't see the whole thing would be because of some villain attacking the coty.”

“Does Launchpad live in a plane hanger like ours used to?”

“What? No, he lives with me and Gos. He actually… didn't have a home, lived out of his plane so I offered him to stay with us when we got our house. Gosalyn loves having him around and… so do I.” The kids picked up on the warm smile Drake had.

“Seems pretty domestic,” Louie stated, “He cook and clean around the house?”

“Pfft, Launchpad? Clean? The man is always leaving his clothes everywhere that I’m always picking up after him! And don't get me started on how he eats, the man eats nothing but burgers! I have _no clue_ on how he hasn't had a heart attack yet, and any attempt to get him to cook leaves the kitchen in shambles- he can barely boil water without burning down the kitchen! And…” The kids listened on as he rambled on, his face turning red out of frustrations… but blushing at the cheeks the longer he talked.

_____

Drake chatted with the siblings for an hour or two before asking where Launchpad was, which was at the hanger that stored the Sunchaser. The place is what you would come to believe a plane hanger to look like: spacious, with a few upper levels, and a humongous red and orange plane taking up the space.

Drake took a moment to scan the around to see if he could spot Launchpad without having to call out, luckily enough he noticed the toned legs as it seems the rest of him was under the McDuck limo. As he approached the duck, who was clearly working on the underside of the vehicle, the masked duck noticed the faint sound if instrumental music, but it wasn't anything he heard before. Once leaning against the limo- Launchpad not noticing his presence- Drake could clearly hear Launchpad humming along, and only when it restarted did he sing the lyrics:

“ _Daring duck of mystery;_ ”

“ _Champion of right;_ ”

“ _Swoops out of the shadows;_ ”

“ _Darkwing owns the night;_ ”

“ _Somewhere some villain schemes,_ ”

“ _But his number's up, 3-2-1!-_ ”

“ _Darkwing Duck! When there's trouble you call DW,_ ”

“ _Darkwing Duck! Let's get dangerous..._ ”

“ _Darkwing Duck! Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!_ ”

Drake wasn't really sure how to respond to this. He knew that he didn't exist in this world, and only as a cartoon character, but this was something else. Launchpad, he… he was singing the _theme_ to said cartoon:

“ _Cloud of smoke and he appears,_ ”

“ _The master of surprise;_ ”

“ _Who's that cunning mind behind,_ ”

“ _The shadowy disguise?_ ”

“ _Nobody knows for sure,_ ”

“ _But bad guys are out of luck;_ ”

“ _'Cause here comes Darkwing Duck!_ ”

“ _Look out! When there's trouble you call DW,_ ”

“ _Darkwing Duck! Let's get dangerous…_ “

“ _Darkwing Duck! Better watch out, you bad boys!_ ”

“ _Darkwing Duck!_ ”

The song was cheesy, heartwarming, and a bit funny for Drake to listen to. He had watched as LP's foot tapped along to the rhythm of the music and Drake couldn't help but smirk about that, why not make his presence known?

“Did you write that yourself or is that how the song actually goes?” He hadn't expected to startle the duck as much as he did- if the loud, resonating _Bang!_ was any indication- and he _certainly_ wasn't expecting what came after:

“Aw! Son of a _bitch,_ that hurts!” The large duck groaned as he scooted out from under the limo rubbing his head, “D-Darkwing, i wasn't expecting you.”

“Clearly,” the duck stated, watching as Launchpad stood back to his full height, “are you alright? That sounded like it hurt.”

“Eh, nothing a little ice can't fix,” he muttered, going over to a cooler Drake just spotted and put some ice into a few paper towels. Placing the ice on his head, he leaned against the tool cart and looked at the vigilante, “So… I'm guessing you heard the song?”

“Yep.”

“H-How much?”

“The whole thing.”

“Oh…” A blush grew on the duck's face as he avoided looking Drake in the eyes. He had sung the _Darkwing Duck_ theme around his family and didn't feel any inkling of embassament, but this time… it was in front of Darkwing Duck himself and not the actor… the _actual_ Darkwing Duck. He probably thought the song was stupid or something, come on, he was a superhero… they didn't go around singing theme songs.

“It was kind of flattering actually, sounds like something my Launchpad wrote up,” Drake couldn't help but snicker as the blush on LP’s face grew hotter as he found the floor quite interesting, “SInce LP’s my biggest fan back home I’m guessing _Darkwing Duck_ was your favorite cartoon growing up?”

“Y-Yeah, I… I always imagined what it would be like to have a hero like that at home, maybe… St. Canard would’ve been a little safer,” Launchpad felt a pit of envy churn his insides. The St. Canard Darkwing was from got their hero, they had someone watching over them, while his… in a way it wasn't fair. The evidence of what he _could’ve had_ was right in front of him and it burned to know he didn't have it.

It was almost as if Drake read his mind, “It must be a bit hard for you to see me, huh? The hero you worshipped, the one you wanted to come help but never did. I… sorry about that.”

“What- No! No, you’re fine. They… They were just wishful thoughts of kid, that's all. It’s not your fault. The show got me through a lot of things actually, it was… nice to have something to come to every week,” at this a small smile bloomed on Launchpad’s face. As he went to throw the wet clump of paper towels away, since his head didn't hurt anymore, he picked up some tools and started working on the engine of the limo. This was the first time Drake noticed what he was wearing: A grey muscle shirt covered oil and grime and cargo pants.

It was… different. A good different, a good different that caught him off guard as he found himself scanning Launchpad’s form, _‘What the hell am I doing?’_ He thought to himself as he listened to the version of his best friend tinker with the car’s engine. It was only when Launchpad cast a glance at him that he looked anywhere but Launchpad, a blush forming on his face.

LP chuckled with how Drake was acting, “Darkwing you wouldn't mind fetching me tools while I work, right?”

“N-No problem,” he stuttered out, standing by the tools and waiting instructions. For a good 40 minutes Launchpad and Drake worked on the limo’s engine, making sure everything was in order, before the large duck finished and asked for help cleaning it up. It was… weird for Drake to say the least. Here he was helping out a complete stranger, he wasn't a stranger… not really. From what he could tell Launchpad was just as much of a dork as his, seemed bubbly like his, and was super kind like his. He could tell it was genuine… but something told him it wasn't always like that.

It also didn't help when LP’s shirt rides up a bit and Drake caught a glimpse of what looked like a pretty nasty scar, “What the hell happened there?!” He shouted, pointing at the burn mark.

Launchpad for a moment was confused to what he was talking about until he followed his gaze and a sense of panic rose in him as he tugged down his shirt, “It’s nothing.”

“Like hell it was! Are you okay??”

“Yes I’m fine. It's old, they all are.”

“‘They’?” Launchpad realized his mistake a little too late, “What do you mean ‘they’?”

“Darkwing please, really, it’s-”

“You may not be my Launchpad, but that doesn't mean I’m gonna ignore when you’re hurt. So tell me: What happened?” Drake stood his ground. A small part of him was telling him he was stepping over his boundaries, he didn't actually know this Launchpad after all, but something about that scar formed a cold pit in his stomach.

Launchpad himself was unsure of what to do. He may have known Darkwing Duck like the back of his hand, but he knew virtually nothing about Drake Mallard. He was a stranger, but… something urged him to trust Drake, “Okay, I'll show you just… don't freak out okay?”

“I'll try,” Drake admitted.

Launchpad removed his muscle shirt: Burn marks, jagged scars, bullet wounds, and whatever other signs of distress Drake could see but couldn't decipher riddled the duck’s chest, sides, abdomen, and back- some damage led up and bit past his shoulder but other than that his arms seemed virtually untouched by the horrors.

The hero only had one question, “Launchpad…”

“Yes?”

“How do i have to kill?...” If looks could kill Launchpad would be greatly concerned at whoever Darkwing looked at.

“What? No, you're not killing anyone!”

“Fine, then just tell me their name…”

“Then you'll hunt them down!’

“Well all I really need is their full name since apparently they _**carved**_ their initials into you!” Drake yelled, pointing at the slightly showing V.M. on Launchpad's waist, “Please… i just want to know…” the masked duck said with pleading eyes still filled with rage. His Launchpad had been hurt before but never to this extent, Drake's heart ached. He knew Launchpad as sweet and caring and someone who wouldn't hurt a fly, to see someone went and done this to this one… he didn't know what to think. Who would do this to someone like him?

He got his answer, “Vincent… He was my brother…”

Drake's eye twitched, “Your _brother_ did all that to you?!”

“Amongst other things, but yes.”

“Like what?”

“What?”

“What other things Launchpad,” Drake, with mild shock watched as the emotion from LP's face drained and turner away, “Launchpad?”

“My brother was not kind person, wasn't always like that but that's how he was for most of my childhood. Most of these were because i stepped out of line or argued with him or… refused to give him what he wanted: me.” Fire, Fire and Brimstone is what Drake was. The large duck didn't need to say what Drake already surmised. Disgusting, what any rational person would've thought about what happened to Launchpad and it _pained_ Drake to just know that an LP went through that.

“He was in jail for a while, arrested for murder, but broke out while I moved to Duckburg and worked for Uncle Scrooge. Vincent found us on one of our adventures and threw everything I never told them in their faces as he beat me,” Launchpad rubbed a knife wound on his shoulder blade, Drake noticing it looked newer than the rest, “It hurt when he stabbed me, but nothing killed me more when i looked into the eyes of Scrooge, Donald, and the kids and seeing nothing but confusion, betrayal, and anger filling their eyes as they glared at me. We were able to work it out when we got back to the Manor and i told them everything, but in that moment… Vincent took the new life I made for myself and tore it to pieces.”

“He kidnapped Scrooge, but we were able to get him back and get Vincent arrested again. That was nine months ago, and ever since then,” Launchpad turned back around, eyes slightly red from crying, with a huge smile on his face, “I've been the happiest duck alive!”

Drake was still furious over the fact this Launchpad was abused so traumatically, but seeing the happy glee he wore pushed that anger away just a little bit. That didn't stop Drake from giving Launchpad a hug though, bare chest ignored… mostly.

Once their moment passed, Launchpad put his shirt back on and looked at Drake, “So, Darkwing, your Launchpad… what’s he like?”

“He’s… a walking train wreck. I don't know what’s in your genes that causes you to crash everything you drive but apparently it’s a constant across time and space! I won’t even let him drive my motorbike because I _like_ having it intact. Other than that you and him are pretty similar: warm, caring, and a bit blank upstairs. He’s always there for me and I for him and he’s been a great help with raising Gosalyn because I probably would’ve been lost if he wasn’t around at the beginning. He’s my best friend, I can’t imagine not having him around.” Both ducks started blushing at the last line.

“You want to know a fun fact Darkwing?” Drake nodded, “I… I kinda had a crush on you- Darkwing! I had a crush on Darkwing Duck, the character, not to say you... aren’t… um…” Drake started snickering seeing Launchpad struggle with his words, “You are very attractive Darkwing, I’m not gonna lie, but I… kinda fantised being with you when I was young. It was kinda before I understood what it meant so I thought I just really liked him, but I figured later on it was a crush.”

“Well I’m glad my doppelganger had you so entranced, I’m flattered!”

“Shut up!” Launchpad playfully yelled as he shoved the vigilante. He knew that cartoon Darkwing had an ego and it seemed that the real one did too.

They talked for a bit longer, Drake going on about Gosalyn about who she was as a person and the more information Launchpad got the more at ease his mind, he felt even closer to Gosalyn. After an hour or two of talking Drake finally brought up the elephant in the room, “Hey LP?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you call me Darkwing? I told you my name and I’m also pretty sure you call me, or at least my counterpart, D.W. so why are you calling me Darkwing?”

“Um, well, because… uh…”

“You don't have an answer do you?”

“No I do it's just… you’re gonna think it's stupid.”

Drake smirked at that, “There’s a lot of things I find stupid, and this may be one of them, but I do actually want to know.”

Launchpad felt a little calmer for that, “Well… I just don’t feel like I’ve earned the right to call you D.W., even less so when using your actual name. I’m not your Launchpad, I haven’t fought alongside you for years, I wasn’t the one helping raise your daughter, I wasn't… I wasn't the one who saved you from countless threats, I’m not a hero,” his eyes were downcast, “I’m apart of this family, but I’m not adventurous like Uncle Scrooge, I’m not as intimidating as Mrs. B, I’m just a duck who’s gone through shit and has the anger issues to prove it… I’m nothing special compare to you.”

“Now that’s where I’m going to stop you right there Launchpad and I want you to listen to me: You are Launchpad McQuack, you _are_ special. You haven’t fought with me, yes that is true, but that doesn't mean you’re not a hero. Talkin’ with your husband really shows me how infatuated he is with you, messing with the kiddos had me getting to know them and from the questions I asked them about you it seems that you’re already their hero: You’ve had a lot of bullshit thrown at you, but fought through it; you recognized a fault of yours- your anger- and worked to conquer it; you found love even when you probably thought it wouldn't ever experience it in the right way. _You,_ Launchpad McQuack, are _my_ hero, so don't go around saying you aren’t special.” He had more to say but didn't have the chance when Launchpad wrapped his burly arms around him.

“Thank you… D.W., I needed that, that means a lot coming from you.”

“Good, don't forget that. And… you’re kind of crushing me,” Drake squeaks out that last part as LP constricts more around him. The large duck let go, red from embarrassment, before they both laughed and the tension neither noticed was there. 

The pilot glanced at the hero with a little more confidence and a little more perk to himself as he picks up a wrench from off the ground, “It’s pretty nice to have you around D.W., gets pretty lonely when it's just me working on the limo and plane. Do you want to help me fix up the Sunchaser?” He asked, offering the wrench

“O-Oh, uh… I’m not really-”

“Don't worry, I’ll show you!” Launchpad quipped as he guided Drake by the shoulder towards the huge plane, “I’m a bit of a mechanics expert, especially with planes, I’ll make sure you pick this stuff up quick!”

_____

It was around 5:30 when Launchpad took a shower, changing into a grey hoodie and black sweatpants and going for a run. He didn't do this often, but since Drake and him worked hard on fixing up the plane he thought he could use a refresher before having dinner with the family at 7. He finds it kind of funny how ridiculously thin his legs look compared to the rest of his body, but he couldn’t really complain about it. Ducks will have genetically thinner legs, not as thin as some storks and such but they were thin enough. Launchpad found the best part of his thin legs is that some misconstrue thin for weak… but that wasn't the case for LP, and it’s saved his tail feathers on some occasions.

The sun was just beginning to set as he jogged through the blocks of Duckburg, the tiger orange light beaming between the buildings as he took the time to admire how the light shined on the concrete and shimmered in the sky. He started to heave a little so he turned off into an alley to catch his breath. He’s a sprinter, but he’s working on his stamina in this aspect.

Launchpad reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and wallet: the phone because he was checking the time and going through his apps, and his wallet because… actually, he didn't actually known why he pulled out his wallet. Putting his phone away, Launchpad went through his wallet and seeing the normal assortment of atm cards, receipts, and cash. He was just about to put it away when something caught his eye: a black business card. Pulling it out the card his eyes was immediately drawn to the medieval-looking “S” in the center, but before he had the chance to turn it over the darkened light set his feathers on edge.

He ducked in the knick of time as a hunting knife swung above it, slicing the business card in half. He rolled further into the alleyway as he dived behind a dumpster, “You’re faster than I thought, maybe you’ll make this interesting.” The voice was so familiar to Launchpad that it bothered him that he couldn't place it, “now stop hiding like a bitch and let's have some fun!” While LP was catching his breath he didn’t notice as the figure came around the dumpster, kicking dirt right into his eyes. The large duck hissed as the collar of his hoodie was grabbed and he was shoved against the wall. He was slammed against the wall multiple times as he swung out with one arms while the other was rubbing the grime out of his eyes. Launchpad also managed to get a few punches and kicks off, hearing the groans from his attacker, “You little shit… apparently you don’t know when to quit,” Launchpad finally cleared his vision and the figure that stood in front of him caught his breath in his throat which pleased the other dude, “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Fiery orange side-buzzed hair, large chin, devilish smirk, and dark eyes.

“V-Vincent?” He couldn't believe his eyes. His brother had once again had broken out of jail and tried attacking him, “How that fuck-”

“Vincent? That fucker’s still around? Hm, guess you didn't have the balls to take care of the one hurting you. Tells me how pathetic you are.”

“What-”

“Cone on Launchpad… scared to believe what you might become?” The larger duck grinned, sharp teeth exposed, “What’s wrong, hate looking into the mirror?”

That's when it clicked with Launchpad what this guys was trying to say, “No… No, you can't… you can't-”

“Be you? Trust me, there’s weirder shit out there than me. Sad you won’t live long enough to think about it,” The assailant spoke just as his arm came around to plung the knife into Launchpad’s skull…

...The knife held inches from his face as both hands struggled to hold the other duck back.

Launchpad didn't know what to do: He had no way to get to his phone, he couldn’t call for help because everything was focused on not dying, and the seeds this attacker planted in his head was jarring and unnerving Launchpad didn't know what to do…

...When a black shine caught his eye.

Taking his eyes off of the other duck for a moment the world felt like it slowed as he glanced at the ground and caught the sight of red lettering that formed... a riddle. And that’s when it clicked with Launchpad:

_“A friend, and if you ever need me call me and I’m there.”_

Launchpad remembered the kid who gave him the card and the riddle on the back:

_****_

_**Only one color, but not one size. Stuck at the bottom, yet I easily fly.** _

_****_

_**Present in sun, but not in rain. Doing no harm, and feeling no pain.** _

_****_

_**What Am I?** _

His mind worked through the words and their meanings and as he pieced together what it was tyring to say… he felt a pressure lift from his chest.

As he continued to fend off the other duck he took a deep breath… and called out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I know, I’m evil...but not without purpose!
> 
> The riddle is back, and since it’s here I want to know something: What’s the answer?
> 
> Post your answers in the comments of his chapter and I’ll shoutout whoever gets the right answer (that means you don't have to be first, just have the answer right)
> 
> A fun little game before the next chapter goes up :)
> 
> And as usual post your comments or questions abut Relfections in the comments below as I love to read them!


	14. Two sides of t̵̼̥̠̲̳̟̠̄̉̉̕͜h̷̢͛͂̀̋̇̿͗́̀̽̕ę̴̡̹̪̮͕̩̠̰̦̃̿̓̈́͒̒̈͛̓͑̍ ̵̹̺̫͊͝͝s̸̟̦̪̋͋̈́̈̕å̴͖̼̀m̸̡̞̥̣͕͊͒̊̏̚ȇ̸̬͉͖̺̫̌ ̷̩̥͚̺̑̃͗͗̑c̶̹͐̿̾̊̅̆̍̅̕͠o̸̞̬̠̔̔͊͑i̶̥̟͉̐̿n̸̛͔͍͈̫̱̯̝̒̂̾͛̕͜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what else to do and this is more of a transitional chapter anyways- but it's still important!
> 
> Shoutout to _imsacred67_ and _Hal_ for solving the riddle! Congrats! Now, this is where things get complicated...
> 
> Any mistakes spot them and I'll fix them!

Launchpad didn't know what to do: He had no way to get to his phone, he couldn’t call for help because everything was focused on not dying, and the seeds this attacker planted in his head was jarring and unnerving Launchpad didn't know what to do…

...When a black shine caught his eye.

Taking his eyes off of the other duck for a moment the world felt like it slowed as he glanced at the ground and caught the sight of red lettering that formed... a riddle. And that’s when it clicked with Launchpad:

_“A friend, and if you ever need me call me and I’m there.”_

Launchpad remembered the kid who gave him the card and the riddle on the back:

_****_

_**Only one color, but not one size. Stuck at the bottom, yet I easily fly.** _

_****_

_**Present in sun, but not in rain. Doing no harm, and feeling no pain.** _

_****_

_**What Am I?** _

His mind worked through the words and their meanings and as he pieced together what it was trying to say… he felt a pressure lift from his chest.

As he continued to fend off the other duck he took a deep breath… and called out:

“ _SHADOW!_ ”

The attacked flicked from the close proximity he was to Launchpad yelling, but once he shook the ringing out of his head he cocked a brow, “What was that? Are you fucking calling for help?” The other large duck start to chuckle menacingly, “Who do you think is going to help you? Who the fuck was that even for?”

“For me, actually.” Both duck quickly panned up to the fire escape to the right of them, seeing a crouching thinner duck decked out in black clothing with red accents, “You know, you should _really_ be careful with what you let your target say,” the duck quipped before flicking his arm. The attacker barely blinked before hearing the slight whistle in the air, an object striking his hand causing him to drop his knife. The duck caught the brief glimpse of bat-shaped metal before hearing the rustle of fabric as two feet planted themselves in his side sending him flying.

Launchpad took the time to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he found himself jogging behind his savior: The duck was around 5’ 7” with a head of dark brown hair, a bit messy and longer on top. He wore a raven black shirt and fitted combat pants with a midnight black long coat with sharp, thick red accents that lined the cuffs, back, and edges of the coat. He had on a soot grey utility belt and Launchpad noticed the two large leather sheaths sitting on his back.

The duck glanced at him before smirking as he turned his attention to his attacker as he stood back up, “Now one thing that I know is that you’re not supposed to be here, so I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. Whether that goes the easy way or the fun way depends on you, but for my sake,” the duck unsheathed one of the swords- wide and a long blade, redlining the edge while base was black, “please do the fun way, I’ve been pretty bored, and before we start fighting: what do I call you?”

The setting sunlight cast him in a dark shadow: He had a patched up brown shirt, a denim vest with ripped sleeves, grey jeans, and dirty boots, “Hellfire… Hellfire McQuack.”

“Well, Hellfire McQuack, hope you’re not attached to those clothes,” he quipped before sprinting forward, thrusting his sword at the other duck. He didn't have a chance to connect as the large duck lifted his wrist, where LP spotted the device that formed a pit in his stomach before there was a flash of light and the other duck was gone.

Disappeared in a flash of light.

______________________________

Darkwing paced around the study as everyone watched him. The simple plan he had come up with for the moment was to take care their doppelgangers from the other world one by one then do their search for the Good Darkwing, make him suffer, then kill him and take the Paradox Converter he took from him. He had believed that their “nice” counterparts wouldn’t be too much to handle, after all, good people have too many rules to do anything rash. The masked villain didn't trust the others to start off, not right away at least, and since the Paradox Converter can only transfer one person at a time- unless in contact with wearer- he sent Hellfire in first to get rid of the other him.

What Darkwing hadn’t expected was Hellfire to come back a bit disheveled, panting, and on the ground with no real sign of blood on any part of his person, “What the hell happened? Did you take care of your idiot twin?”

Hellfire shot a glare at Darkwing as he stood up and dusted himself off, “No, I did not.”

“Then what the fuck? Why’d you come back?”

“ _Because,_ Darkwing, I ran into a little… trouble along the way.”

“What, did you get cold feet?” Darkwing snarked.

“No, fuck no, I found my twin with ease and had plenty of time to gut him. He fought back more than I thought, which was a… pleasant surprise. I would’ve felt cheated if he didn't put up a fight, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that this _fucker_ seemed to have someone on standby to help him, a skinny little bastard showed up, disarmed me, and sent me tumbling across the ground. The moron even had swords as was ready to fight, so I got the fuck outta there, I didn't sign up for that,” he accented by stripping off the Paradox Converter and shoved it back in Darkwing’s hands.

“What, you giving up on this?!” He accused.

“Who the fuck do you think I am? I just want _you,_ ” he jabbed a digit into the masked duck’s chest, “to figure out how to deal with this new development because something tells me that this dude isn't going anywhere.” The large duck stormed off as Darkwing started to fume. Everything usually went his way, and the feeling of something getting in the way of his end goal ruffled his feathers. He quietly cursed up a storm ad he began to mess with his device.

“What are ye doin’?”

"There's this little thing that happens when you shift- moving between worlds- that the Paradox Converter takes a picture of the last moment before you travel, I believe… ah ha!” The static holographic came up and revealed a Launchpad, dressed in sweats and a hoodie, in the background while a young duck cloaked in black, sword ready to strike, darting forward, “Who are you?” Darkwing pondered as he stared at the image. He had never seen the duck before, but if was going to get in the way of him getting what he wanted then he needed to go.

“What are we goin’ t’ do?”

“I might have to rethink my strategy… this one is an unknown factor and with him around I won't be able to get what I want so… we're going to need to go on a gathering mission. We need to learn more about him and the others, so we just need somebody on the inside…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter- but hey, now we've been "officially" introduced to our new little friend: Shadow! We technically met him back in chapter 17 of _Laucnhpad: The Mask we Wear_ , but now he's going to be playing an active role.
> 
> Leave any questions you have because even though this was a shorter chapter you all can still try to pry answers out of me! [jk, I love it when you guys ask things! :D]
> 
> See you guys next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter, yay!
> 
> Just to keep everyone up to speed this beginning takes place right as Hellfire gives his name and leaves- just so you know where we are :)
> 
> Don't have much to say other than enjoy and if see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!

...The setting sunlight cast him in a dark shadow: He had a patched up brown shirt, a denim vest with ripped sleeves, grey jeans, and dirty boots, “Hellfire… Hellfire McQuack.”

“Well, Hellfire McQuack, hope you’re not attached to those clothes,” he quipped before sprinting forward, thrusting his sword at the other duck. He didn't have a chance to connect as the large duck lifted his wrist, where LP spotted the device that formed a pit in his stomach before there was a flash of light and the other duck was gone.

Disappeared in a flash of light. It didn't help the young duck as his sword sliced through the empty air of where the assailant was standing, “Tsk, he took the easy way out and ran. _Boring,_ ” he sheathed his sword and turned back to Launchpad, “You Okay? He didn't hurt you too bad right?”

“Um… no, a little bruised but other than that I'm good.”

“Fantastic! Wouldn't want to get you home all cut up, now would we?” The duck smiled with a kind of playfulness that Launchpad recognized Darkwing having whenever he would fight someone on the show. It was pleasantly familiar, “Now lets you get you home McQuack!”

“Wait!” The duck had immediately started heading towards the street only pausing when Launchpad shouted, “I… uh… how did-”

“I know where you were? That's easy: the business card.” Launchpad cocked his head in confusion, “the moment it was damaged I got a distress signal sent to my device here,” he accented by lifting his sleeve to revels a watch of shiny black metal and glowing blue accents, “since it was damaged by someone other than you I came straight away, also because it was messed up in an unnatural way. That only gave me an approximate of your location- a 3-mile radius- but you solving the riddle and shouting my name I was able to triangulate your location then Badda bing Badda boom here I am!” Launchpad couldn't help but smirk.

The young duck came over and stuck out a hand, “Name's Shadow.”

LP took the gesture with a firm grip, “Launchpad, Launchpad McQuack.”

“Pleasure to meet you properly Launchpad.”

_____

Scrooge sat in his Study reading one of his favorite books before dinner. The kids we're working with José while Donald made sure Panchito didn’t break anything without his husband around. Mrs.Beakley was busy cooking dinner and since I was only 6:20, so it was still a bit before dinner was done Scrooge decided to catch up on something normal.

Darkwing, though an unforeseen addition, was a bit nice to have around as it gave the entire family something new to work with. The Caballeros were still a new change to their lifestyle but they had integrated into their family with ease- the hero was temporary.

There was a knock on the front door so Scrooge put down his book and answered the door, seeing his nephew, “Ah, Launchpad, back from ye run?”

“U-Uh, yeah, um… can you get everyone? We… have something to talk about,” Launchpad was nervously messing with his hoodie sleeves.

“Are ye okay lad?”

“Y-Yeah, just-”

“Thing’s are a little complicated now,” an unknown voice shouted from behind as they push their way past the large duck. A teen, maybe even young adult, stood in front of Scrooge: Black and red clothing, messy brown hair, and swords on his back. He smiled as he looked at the older duck, “Scrooge McDuck… it’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you… ye complete stranger,” Scrooge’s frown held no competition as he held stern while looking at the stranger duck, “Is there a reason yer with me nephew?”

“There is, but I would listen to Launchpad and go get everyone. As I said, things are going to get a bit complicated.”

Scrooge wasn't sure what to make of this newcomer, but something told him that his family might be in danger and he didn't like that. Scrooge did as requested and gathered everyone in the mansion, sans Darkwing because he couldn't find him at the moment.

The stranger looked at everyone with warmth and glee as he landed on the kids, “Hey guys, remember me?” The duck asked and even though they seem confused for a moment until it clicked with Dewey.

“Wait, you're the duck that helped us back with Vincent!”

“That I am, and… how long ago was that?”

“What are- that was nine months ago!”

“Nine? But… oh, yeah that's right, time that passes for you and me goes by differently…” The duck mumbled before shaking his head, “doesn't matter, I'm here now! And if I were to guess, since Launchpad is alive and well, that Vincent is back in jail?” Dewey nodded, “Perfect!”

“Ahem,” Scrooge drew everyone's attention, “would he mind _not_ stallin’ and tell us why ye here!”

“Of course Doctor I was just getting to that, now I just want to say that I am just-”

“Wait. Did you… call me 'Doctor’?” Scrooge was thrown off by the name… but in the back of his mind told him it… was good.

The duck seemed to understand what was wrong, “Oh, uh… sorry about that. You remind me of a friend of mine. Anyways, like I was trying to say, it's such a pleasure to properly meet all of you: Mrs. Beakley, the most badass grandmother in history; Launchpad McQuack, a tortured good soul who's found his place with people; the kids- Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby- that won't back down or leave each other behind; and…” the moment he landed on the Caballeros he smiled, “The Three Caballeros- Donald, Panchito, and José. It's… been so long since I've seen to three of you together. There's something I have to say to you guys, more specifically José.”

“Me? What is it?”

“Two words: Block this,” he uttered before his arms began to glow a neon pink and blue before a beam of energy was sent barreling towards the three birds. Panchito and Donald froze up, but José stepped in front, determination fueling his body, as he thrust open his umbrella just as the beam hit.

Everyone watched as a faint dome of harlequin green surrounded the Caballeros, “Ha ha! I was hoping I was right!” The foreign duck shouted, “José Carioca, the master Warlock- I've been dying to meet you!” The siblings didn't really know what to do, and when they decided to help they notched their Tío José shake his head.

The beam grew stronger and stronger, as did José's shield, before the duck finally broke the blast, “No one's after lasted that long under one of my attacks, what was that? About two minutes? I hope that isn't your only trick.”

“No… it is not…” With a quick flick of his umbrella, the stranger duck was enraptured in his green aura and suspended in the air.

He was pretty impressed, “Paralysis binding… very nice…” the dude struggled to get words out because of the pressure put around the spell, “I wasn't… e-expecting such proficiency… g-guess that's my fault…” He had such a smug smirk on his face it irritated the parrot, “Quem são você? Nenhuma mentira… Eu saberei…” _**Who are you? No lies... I'll know…**_

More smirking, “Who am I? That's an easy question, but before I answer that…” Their eyes went wide as they watched as he struggled but still managed to reach inside the right side of his coat, “But let me ask something: do… you know the difference between you and me?”

“And what is that my friend?”

“My magic… is a _bit more_ expansive…” He managed to get out pulling out what looked like a wand- with a cobra head and skeleton handle, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” In an instant José's umbrella flew from his grasp, breaking the spell. The moment the other duck landed back on the ground he flicked his wand once again, “ _Accio Umbrella!_ ” Before the Brazilian had a chance to fetch his tool it flew through the air and landed in the grasp of the one who attacked them, “Something tells me you can use magic without this, but you wouldn't risk breaking it… am I right?” José just stared, shocked, before nodding solemnly, “Good,” he tossed it back, “any type of magic user should always take care of their equipment. And to explain my actions I just want to see a display of your abilities, and the only reasonable way to go about that was to attack you.”

“You could've asked amigo,” José begrudgingly spat out, “I would've been more than happy to oblige.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see it in application- from an actual use of it.”

The duck became theatrical in a way running around everyone before unsheathing one of his swords and put it on display, “As for who I am… my name is Shadow, and yes, that is a cover name as I won't be telling you my actual name. Sorry, I'm on the job.”

“Job? What job?” Huey questioned.

“Me, as well as the team I have, venture out into the Whole of Reality and keep it in balance of sorts. There's... a lot out there, and sometimes it needs people to do some dirty work to keep it in check. We're called _The Travellers_ and we've made it our job to observe other worlds, record histories, and on occasion interfere when the time calls for it: altered timelines, anomalies, things threatening to destroy whole universes- that kind of stuff.” The duck, Shadow he called himself, threw at everyone, effectively losing most of them.

Luckily Dewey was able to keep up a bit, “So… is that why you had those sketches of the warehouse Vincent was in?”

Shadow beamed, “Right on the money Dewey! Going over your timeline it told me that you guys had found the warehouse and everything fell into place with getting the jump on Vincent, but when I saw you guys at the park you still didn't know where it was and time was running out. Sometimes obviously changed since the last time I checked up on you guys so I went back a day, sketched out the place, then came back and you know that rest. I gave the card to Launchpad out of habit, do it almost everywhere I travel.”

Huey caught on to his wording, “‘'Went back’? What do you mean by that?”

“I traveled back a day,” the duck said as if it was obvious.

“Do you mean… like… time traveled?” That's when the duck's smile was as wide as it could be.

“Traveling to other universes isn't the only trick I have up my sleeve,” as he said that he lifted the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a watch of shiny black metal, glowing blue accents, and a large face, “This is how I travel between worlds: The Quantum Jumper, that's what I call it. The multiverse is larger than you think, infinite possibilities mean infinite universes and infinite multiverses. Any book, any movie, any cartoon, any video game, if it exists then there's a Multiverse for it.”

That's what grabbed Beakley, “And… what are we called?”

“Well… that's a little bit on the ‘'Don't Say’ list that I have, but I can tell you it is labeled 'DT’.”

“'DT’? What the hell does that mean?” Scrooge complained.

“Again, can't tell you. But I _can_ mention is this place is… unique to say the least. One of the few worlds where Launchpad isn't just the goofy pilot, there's something more to him. The _‘Good Landing’_ Universe is a pretty good example of that, in that world he used to be a secret agent… it's pretty cool actually,” Shadow seemed to look like he was… reminiscing with a dopey smile on his beak.

But Scrooge was getting fed up with the avoidance of answers, “Well that's great an’ all, but ye still haven't explained why ye were with Launchpad.”

“Oh yeah! Well, Launchpad was attacked.”

“What?!” Shouted everyone else.

“Yep! That’s why I’m here I was alerted to Launchpad being attacked.”

“How did you know?” Donald asked, a little thrown off by the fact his husband was attacked by someone.

“The business card, when it’s damaged it sent a distress signal to my watch and I was only able to locate LP specifically when he called out my name it made it easier to pinpoint him,” that's when his smirk fell, “that’s another reason why I’m here: Launchpad was attacked… _by himself._ ” He could tell that the moment he said that it confused most of the people in the front room, “Launchpad, what did he call himself?”

That’s when he stops fidgeting as everyone turned their attention to him, “He… He called himself Hellfire, Hellfire McQuack. The name I used when I was apart of the underground fighting scene in St. Canard.” The information shocked the group, but more so Panchito and José since they didn't know this until now.

“So? Maybe it was just a dude who took the name,” Louie shrugged, “What’s the big deal?”

“No Lou, you didn't see him. He… He looked almost _exactly_ like Vincent but…”

“It didn't feel like _him_ , right?” Shadow added in, “They way he talked, the way he acted, the way his presence felt… it was too familiar, am I right?” The large duck nodded, “It felt like looking into a funhouse mirror, right?” Again he nodded, “That’s what happens when you meet your doppelganger, at least the first time. That duck, Hellfire, something you need to remember, as I’ve told many people over and over, is that he wasn’t you.” More confusion, “Yes, by definition, Hellfire is a Launchpad McQuack, but that doesn't make him you. You are your own person and so is he, that’s the point of alternate timelines: The choices made in each are unique to their own worlds. Remember that.”

Shadow fiddled with his watch as he continued to talk, “That’s one of the things of why I’m here. I wasn't _expecting_ Launchpad to get attacked, but it gave me an excuse to come inside McDuck Manor. Like I said earlier I, as well as the rest of my team, work to keep worlds intact, otherworldly or timeline based likewise. To put it simply… nothing’s happening here.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Donald quizzed.

“I mean, uh,” he started scratching his head, “how do I… Trains! Think of timelines as trains, they travel a track as they switch between depending on the actions within. But with your universe… your train isn't on the track, it isn't going forward it's not regressing backward it's just… stopped. Whatever’s happened has completely derailed the progress of your universe and I don't know what, but the attack on LP gave me some fuel to investigate. Anomalies, there’s something or one here that doesn't belong- an excess link to the chain if you will- and I don't-”

“Hey guys, why is everyone…” Darkwing called out as he met to freaked out eyes of the entire house, “What?”

That's when Shadow whipped around, “It’s you!” He ran up on the hero, standing inches from his face, “It's you… it's really you: Darkwing, Darkwing Duck. Drake Mallard, the father of Gosalyn and best friend of Launchpad McQuack, oh… you _definitely_ aren't supposed to be here,” he whispered out that last part.

“Um… who are you?”

“Name's Shadow, a hero from another universe, Protector of Reality, they'll catch you up- can I see your hand?” Shadow was used to speaking fast, so seeing as he liked to lay out his thoughts all at the same time really disoriented most.

Darkwing was no exception, “What? Why?”

“Trust Me it'll be fine,” the duck assured as he had out his own hand. Hesitantly, Darkwing offered up his hand only for Shadow to examine it a bit, “and, for the record, I'm sorry about this.”

“About what?” 

In a swift motion, Shadow pulled out a Swiss army knife and dragged the blade across Darkwing’s finger, “For that.” As the vigilante sucked on the wound, the new opened up a small tray on his watch and dripped the small amount of blood onto it. A holographic keyboard materialized above the watch as, after a minute or two of typing, Shadow saw what he needed, “Okay good you're not Prime Darkwing, because if you were… that would make my job so much harder, but you're not so I'm good.”

There were a plethora of questions bouncing around Huey's head, and hearing what Shadow just said gave him the opportunities to ask one, “Prime? What does that mean?”

“Prime, the original, the first. Every Multiverse has a Prime Universe, Ground Zero in a way, and usually, the events of a universe only affect that single one, but with the Primes… if they get destroyed then… entire _worlds_ disappear. Same thing happens with your Prime Versions, if they die before their time then every subsequent version does as well. A real pain in the ass when I have to deal with stuff like that, so i'm just happy I don't have to hear- how did you get here?” Shadow turned his attention back to Darkwing, “It's not like you can walk to the next universe by going down the block.”

“Um, well, I used this wrist device thing that… I'm not really sure what I did, but ended up here apparently.”

“Where is it?”

“I have it!” Huey exclaimed, “I asked Uncle Scrooge if I can work on it and I have, I'm actually almost done with it.”

“Brilliant, show me to that tomorrow, and I'll explain more later but for now… _I'm starving,_ ” upon that his stomach started growling, “so what's for dinner?”

_____

Never had the Duck Family seen such ferocity when eating, especially since they were having steak and Shadow managed to scarf down two and working on a third, “Well, you were hungry,” Mrs. Beakley commented.

“You have no idea,” Shadow managed to articulate with a full mouth, “I haven't eaten in… a week? Two? I'm not really sure at this point. Time just kinda… bleeds together.” Shadow polished off his third steak before sitting back and continuing, “Sometimes I'm gone from home a day, and sometimes it's a month or even a year.”

“Don't your parents miss you?” Webby asked, sad to hear that Shadow is away from his family often.

Shadow, however, just shrugged, “They miss me plenty, but that's not because of what i do. That's the beauty of time travel: I can be gone for so long and still be home in time for dinner. I’m… much older than I look because of that.”

“How old are you?” Launchpad asked as he sipped on his beer.

“Just… older, _a lot_ older,” Shadow took the time to compliment Beakley on the food when he noticed something about Webby, “You’re wearing the bracelet.”

“Huh?”

“Lena’s friendship bracelet, you’re wearing it.”

“O-Oh, um, yeah. I… haven't taken it off-”

“Since the Shadow War I know, but I think there’s something for you to know.”

“What?”

The duck smiled, “We’ll talk tomorrow,” he accented with a wink, “and I wasn't lying when I said I’d talk more during dinner. If any of you have any other question feel free to ask.”

“What other Multiverses have you visited?” Huey spat out.

“Oh… tons, and I’ve met so many wonderful people. There are worlds, much different compared to here, with heroes you couldn't even _begin_ to imagine: Some are Earth’s Mightiest, others have entire League dedicated to protecting the planet and the space adjacent, and some are… just teenagers. Then there are worlds where it’s all on one person to hold together time and space itself, and some universes where the history is just… different. An important person wasn't born, marches that should’ve been but never happened, deaths that were too early… wars that should’ve been won but weren't,” his eyes grew sad, “You believe that some of the choices you make aren't important when in reality every choice you make is important- maybe you interfered with the wrong fight or interacted with the wrong object or…” his gaze drifted to Dewey, “took one misstep and unable to be saved by the ones trying to help you. The truth is, the world is so much stranger than what we believe. It’s so much darker. And so much madder.” Shadow’s smile came back, “And so much _better._ That's why I love what I do since I get to see so many possibilities that it… humbles you a bit, where you stand in the world.”

“So, do you have like… friends in these other worlds?” Beakley quizzed.

“Oh yeah! The one I was just with recently, Sly and Lucky, and had helped them with an… abnormal case back in their home. Those two will come traveling with me sometimes and one of the most recent trips, which was a few months ago, was us traveling to a magical pirate version of their world. It was pretty cool!” Emptying the cup of soda he had, Shadow sat back with a content sigh after the delicious meal he just had, “Guardians is what I call them: Those who assist me in protecting their own Multiverses. I can’t be everywhere at once, so It’s nice to have some sort of monitoring him I’m away.”

“An’ our world,” Scrooge began, “Ye can’t tell us much about ours, but what about others?”

“Oh, well…” Shadow pondered, “I guess that wouldn’t be a problem, doesn’t affect you- alright, what do you want to ask? Curious about any one person?” Shadow sat up inventively.

“Magica,” The old duck said instinctively.

“Easy: _‘Possessed Scrooge’_ Universe.”

“What?” Came most of the table.

“That world is a simple history change with a drastic change to how events play out. In that world Magica didn't need to create Lena for her to be her agent… because Scrooge picked up and wore the amulet himself, completely oblivious to what Arica could do. SImple terms: He’s a puppet. Magica forced him to push away his family, insult and degrade them, in order to break him and turn his family against them. All those adventures you kids have gone on with your uncle? Yeah, those never happen in that world.” Shadow pondered for a moment, “I think… Gladstone is the only one, I believe, to actually catch Magica talking to Scrooge. What’s next?”

“Fenton,” Huey was curious.

Shadow smirked, “The _‘Fenton is a Dad’_ Universe. The energetic duck, in that world, was an ex-marine and struggles with PTSD, raising a kid on his own, and working for Dr. Gearloose. That world is very slice of life… and one of the few universes of the ‘Reboot DT’ Realities where Darkwing actually exists in that world,” this got the vigilante’s attention, “The TV show also exists, I believe, but it's more of retelling of his escapades and such- nice little pander to his ego.”

“Hey!”

“Anyways, with the help of his family- D.W. Is his uncle by the way- and a little help from Gyro- who he gets together with- he’s able to… live a life he’s proud of.” The duck smiled warmly at the thought, “Anything else?”

“Launchpad,” the pilot spoke softly, “and… The Three Caballeros.”

Shadow could the slight uneasiness to the duck, which he found heartwarming, “ As I said earlier the ‘Good Landing’ Universe is an interesting one. Another world where Darkwing exists and even as Launchpad’s… boyfriend? Husband? It’s kinda disorganized up here,” Shadow says, pointing to his head, “so excuse me if I mess up a few details. Anyways, that LP, much like you, put up a persona for everyone to believe but he did it for a different reason. He used to be Double-O Duck, a secret agent that even worked with Mrs. Beakley- which is one of the reasons, for him, on how he got the job with Scrooge. Things are… getting a little hectic it that world… I think. It's been a while since I checked up on it. Should probably do that later after all the craziness here…”

Shadow cleared his derailing thoughts, “As for the Caballeros… that’s a tricky one. The one definitive example I can think of right now would be the _‘Overheard’_ Universe. SImple premise: Dewey and Webby got up in the middle of the night and caught Donald talking to Jose and Panchito over the phone. A bunch of things ensues but basically, those two helped raise the boys with Donald before it became too hard for the duck to fed them and the boys, so they went back home… but not before getting hitched,” Donald’s eyes grew wide, as well as the other two, at the information, which was very satisfying to Shadow, “they live at the Manor now and…” his smirk faded, “...they were able to find her.”

“Who?” Webby asked.

“ _Della._ ” The entire room fell silent.

“Della… she’s alive?” Scrooge softly asked.

“For that world yes.”

“Where is she?”

“Spoilers,” Shadow commented.

That threw off the rich duck, “What did you say?”

“I said ‘Spoilers’. The fate of Della Duck is an important facet in most universes and is usually a pivotal event that happens. I can tell you she is alive _for that_ universe but can tell you nothing about if she is for you. _If_ the answer was yes, then I wouldn’t be able to tell you where she’s located...”

“What, why?!”

“Because it's too important. It is a fixed event and if I were to you where she is then you’d be getting this piece for info too early for you to know. I cannot, in good conscience, give you false hope or predetermined information,” Donald and Scrooge sunk back into their seats, bothered but understanding.

“One more, any takers?” Shadow says, trying to Segway away from the topic of Della Duck. Luckily someone else picks up on that.

“Us,” Louie mumbles as he looks at his siblings.

Shadow grins, “The _‘Mirror Mirror’_ Universe: A world where universes are crossed and your reality of DT ‘17 meets the world of DT ‘87- you meet your doppelgängers. Things get a little… complicated, but to sum it all up ‘87 Scrooge mars this magical mirror that can travel to other dimensions- wherever the other side of the mirror leads, usually where it counterpart resides- and the ‘87 triplets dare Webby to walk around the artifacts room by herself where she stumbles through the mirror and meets… you guys. Pretty interesting universe, interesting events and such.”

“Okay,” Shadow starts up again after giving everyone a bit of time to soak in the information he gave them, “I’m pretty beat right now, so I guess I’ll see you all in the morning.” He finished, turning around to leave.

“Wait, where do ye think yer goin’?”

“To bed because this is McDuck Manor and this place has, like, hundreds of empty rooms to choose from. Ciao!”

_____

Once safely tucked into a bedroom Shadow let out a relieved sigh, “Gotta be careful, they can't know much about their own fixed events- they’re pretty stubborn,” Shadow mentions to himself before smirking, “but that's just how the Duck family rolls.” Before he could think of anything else to say to the air The Quantum Jumper began to beep, “Huh? What’s up? I change to the timeline?” Shadow asked to no one in particular as he stared at the blinking light on the watch, “Okay, let's see what’s up.”

He would go to regret that choice.

With a simple touch of his hand a holo-image appeared that froze his blood to the core: The image of a grave, a single grave, with the name of the owner blurred out. In the corner were portraits of everyone in McDuck Manor right now, excluding him, as they seem to cycle through every person and repeating.

Shadow checked the timeline… the new addition was black on the map itself. There were different colors that Shadow programmed into the watch to tell him what’s happening within a universe: White and Light Blue signifying changes both mass scale and personal, but not really affecting the timeline as a whole; Green and Purple signifying semi-major events, both good and bad, that are soft and subject to change from outside influence; Red signifying fixed points that shouldn’t ever be changed; and Black… signifying corrupted fixed points added to the timeline with the influence of another universe.

Those black spots give no indication to when they happen or how, just a future prediction, “No… no, no, no, this can't…” Anger and determination filled the duck as he steeled his face, “Whatever’s going on here is big… and whoever’s making my job difficult is going to find out firsthand why people don't mess with Shadow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are... _yeah._ Just like the actual cartoon we always got something to worry about here.
> 
> But for now let's focus on the positive: Shadow finally met the family proper and we know a little more about him and what he does! He did attack Jose though... I don't know, think of him as you will. He's a bit complex.
> 
> As always feel free to ask me any questions you may have or comment your thoughts, there's a lot, in my eyes, in this chapter so if you need anything clarified I will be happy to help out!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ________________
> 
> Possessed Scrooge AU belongs to [ tricia-morvill](https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/tagged/possessed%21scrooge-au) (On tumblr)
> 
> Fenton is a Dad AU/stories belong to [ crackshellcabrera (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/crackshellcabrera) First part: [ Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719736/chapters/36541683)
> 
> Good Landing AU/story belong to [ ant5b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant5b/pseuds/ant5b) Story link: [ A Good Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337041/chapters/28055409)
> 
> Overheard AU/story belongs to [ VoidofRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses) Story link: [ Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801669/chapters/36775521)
> 
> Mirror Mirror AU/story belongs to [ soulfulsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin) First part: [ Mirror Mirror on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776727/chapters/36703983)
> 
>  
> 
> **Please check out these content creators because they are all wonderful and it is all amazing work, you wouldn't believe it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am _SO_ sorry for the long wait! I had most of the current chapter I was working on done then all of my college work came down on me and I had to put my mind into getting that all done before I could write again!
> 
> I'm just glad everything calmed down for the moment so I could get this chapter out to you guys ;)
> 
> You've all waited long enough so without further ado let's get right into it! If you spot mistakes don't afraid to tell me!

Many who have had the rare chance of visiting Scrooge McDuck’s home are usually enraptured in the layout, how expansive it feels, or how expensive it feels. That's usually how people react.

“Place is kinda small, isn't it?” Shadow was not one of those people.

“Small?! This mansion cost me a fortune!” It was the next morning and Scrooge was peacefully sitting in the dining room reading his paper when the “young” duck came in and insults his home, “Who are _ye_ to talk to _me_ about size or money?”

The duck shrugged, “Eh, I’ve just seen bigger. You’re the richest duck in the world I guess I just… expected more? Probably not the best way to put that but that's all that's coming to mind. I guess you’re more humble than you realize.”

Scrooge wasn’t expecting that, “Oh… well… thank you, aye guess.” The old duck couldn’t really figure this new addition to his household. He talked like he was seeing the past or looking at the future, which was his entire job from what he told the family, and never seemed… to be completely in the moment, “Is this the… smallest McDuck Manor you’ve seen?”

“I… I’m not really sure,” Shadow answered, brows furred, “When you’ve lived as long as I have things get harder to keep track of, but… you notice while you forget sometimes there are other times where everything is a clear picture. I’ve probably seen bigger, probably seen smaller, but without looking at my records I can't really tell you off the top of my head.”

The more he talked the more Scrooge found himself more curious.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to your reading, I’m gonna make some food,” the young duck said before turning to leave the dining room.

Scrooge just sat there, baffled, as he watched the edge of the dude’s coat slink behind the door frame, “What a quacker…”

_____

The mid-morning sun shined through the kitchen window as Benita Beakley was fixing up some potatoes to use for the lunch and dinner of the day, completely, for the most part, unaware of the mass that walked in while she was in the zone. Her years of training with S.H.U.S.H. really honed her senses as the simple shuffle of fabric had the housekeeper whip around, tossing the small knife in her grasp. What shocked her a bit was seeing that same knife in between coupled fingers as the tip lay inches from Shadow’s face, “Agent 22, I do declare that this is a poor way of treating your guest. Nice throw though, very clean.”

Beakley huffed, “Something tells me that even if it hit you it wouldn't have done much.”

“Now now Beakley that's not very nice. I’m still alive, I’m still mortal… though you are kinda right I would prefer not to have a knife embedded in my skull thank you very much.” The duck came over, handing the “weapon” back, before looking at what was in front of the housekeeper, “Whatcha makin’?”

Seeing the slight… young wonder in the young duck’s eyes and voice had her set aside the abrupt change of subject, “I’m not sure yet. I’m just prepping for lunch and dinner, do you happen to know where Launchpad is? I could use his help.”

Shadow shrugged, “Haven’t seen him but when I do I’ll tell him you’re looking for him. So… him and Donald, huh?” Another subject change.

“Yes, they’ve been married since December of last year.”

“And dating before then for about six months, together for almost a year and a half.”

Now that surprised the ex-agent, “How did you know that?”

“Some universes take research before traveling to them, this one took some… reading before jumping in,” Shadow ran a hand through his messy hair before fixing his coat.

“If I may ask,” Beakley stopped prepping, “Why do you still wear that coat while indoors? I would believe it gets hot.”

“Trust me, if Scrooge ever managed to get his hands on my coat he would take a few sleepless nights trying to figure out what’s it made of before handing it over to Gearloose to try to replicate. That's the paranoid answer.”

“And what’s the regular answer?”

“Why do you wear that maid's outfit?” Shadow retorted.

“Because Scrooge is my boss, this is my uniform when I work.”

“Then there’s your answer: I’m working, gotta stay in uniform. Wouldn’t be much of a leader if I didn't show _some sort_ of professionalism when bouncing from reality to reality. Each of my team have their own slightly unique uniforms and unique colors, designed them myself,” he proclaimed with a bit of pride, “The only ones that were really different are mine, my partner’s, and…” the man’s voice drifted as his smile faded into a sad frown and the light in his eyes dimmed, “um… So, you need Launchpad, right? I'll go see if I can find him after I go chat it up with the kids for a bit, where are they?”

There was something that Shadow wasn't telling Beakley, but she let it go seeing the slight pain behind his rushly put up mask, “In Dewey’s room I believe.”

“Great! See ya!” The boy said, grabbing an apple from a basket before strutting off out of the kitchen.

Pain. Pain is what Beakley saw…

...SImilar pain to what she would see in Launchpad when he went back on upsetting memories.

There was more to Shadow than he was telling.

______________________________

Darkwing fiddled with his Paradox Converter, cursing under his breath, as he filtered through the information that was channeled through his laptop trying to decipher what he could about the world Launchpad came back from. Basic stuff: newspapers, video reports, photographs, etc., none of it particularly useful to the tyrant. Surface information was enough for surveillance before scouting but isn't what he needed now.

He was in new territory… and he needed the upper hand.

Unfortunately for the masked fool people didn't understand when they needed to leave him alone, “Playin’ with yer trinket are ye?” Scrooge McDuck such an air around him of bloodlust and greed that it was hard to ignore, “Tryin’ t’ figure out what t’ do about the insect that freaked out yer brain-dead partner shitless?” ANd the old duck was very crass, he didn't like beating around the bush if he could help it.

Darkwing growled, “I would _prefer_ it if you would so kindly _fuck off_ , I’m not in the mood to deal with you Scrooge,” the end of the cane rested on his shoulder.

“Careful ye caped freak, remember where ye stand in this household. Ye may be the mind behind this operation, but aye _will_ be shown the respect aye _deserve!_ ” The blade at the end shot out as Darkwing stared at it in boredom.

“If you’re going to kill me then do it and stop flapping your beak, this work is annoying enough as it is without you breathing down my neck!”

Both duck's began to growl at one another as another body approached them, “Am I interrupting or should I just watch as the two of you tip each other's throats out? If you do then that means I get the other world all to myself.” Cabrera stared playfully at the two ducks as they glared at the scientist.

“Crackshell-Cabrera, shouldn't ye be gettin’ yer Gizmo suit ready? Without yer dutiful assistant around ye won't get constant reconstruction while in the other universe.”

“Gearloose isn't the one who designed it, _I did!_ ” Cabrera's eyes grew frantic, “I just had that lackluster engineer bring my idea to life! It was the least I could do since the moron doesn't get to use that small brain of his. Trust me: I know how to fix my own suit.”

“Okay okay, calm down ye mad scientist!” Scrooge removed his cane from Darkwing's neck, “Aye am just makin’ sure ye aren't slacking… ye know how aye feel about slackers…”

“Very much so Mr. McDuck, you send those employees to my lab all the time- thank for that by the way, I would've run out of resources if it wasn't for that.” Cabrera loved to work with people and everything they supply him. Very recently because of the Beagle Boys he now had what he needed to complete his little “project”. And maybe… maybe he'd use it once Gyro put the finishing touches on it, and if he doesn't… well… the scientist would have to let Hellfire into the lab so he could “teach” the intern a lesson. As long as he could work afterward it didn't matter to him, they didn't really sit down while working anyway.

The scientist did, however, take a shine to the Paradox Converter as he eyed it with interest, “How does that watch of your work anyhow? I've been curious since you showed it off.”

Darkwing didn't trust Fenton- not that he trusted anyone really- and he certainly didn't trust the scientist not to try to steal it, _‘I'll just gut him if he tries…’_ “Not quite sure but whatever I did to build it was right in some way or another.” A lie of course since Darkwing has figured out how he built the Paradox Converter some time ago and even understood the mechanic behind its namesake.

Probably his favorite feature, and only accessible to him and him only.

“Not that it concerns you in any way, _Fenton_.” Darkwing spat out the scientist's name like a curse.

“ _Don't call me that!_ ” Roared the scientist and he tried to lunge at the masked tyrant only to be stopped by his employer.

“Finish yer suit!”

“But-”

“Aye don't care! There's a Gizmoduck in that other world and aye want ye not being too cocky, that's how we _lose_ … and aye _**don't**_ like losing…” McDuck's tone grew hard and cold as the scientist stiffened before smirking once again.

“As you wish Mr. McDuck. I will be ready whenever I am needed,” and with that Cabrera left.

As the head scientist left Scrooge turned back to Darkwing, “And ye just keepin’ working on whatever yer doin’, just remember who aye am and where ye are,” Scrooge threatened before leaving as well.

Darkwing just smirked, “Oh McDuck… if only you knew how many times you've said that to me already…”

______________________________

Donald and Panchito were out shopping- because the rooster pestered him into it- which left Launchpad and José alone to their own accord. The pilot hadn’t spent much time with either Caballero so it was a nice change of pace hanging with the parrot. Launchpad probably would’ve hung out with Darkwing if he wasn't sleeping in that day, the duck seemed pretty tired all of the sudden and wasn't up to walking around at the moment. Still, Launchpad found José pleasing to be around.

It also did help that José was a bit on the flirty side that day, complimenting him on his physique and such. Though the large duck was red in the face he kind of… enjoyed it, knowing there wasn't any real fuel behind the parrot’s words. José was just being nice.

“Launchpad, amigo, are you alright?”

McQuack snapped out of his thoughts, “Huh? What?”

“I asked if you were alright, you seem distracted,” José couldn’t help but smirk at the sputtering of the reckless pilot as he tried to formulate words

“O-Oh, y-yeah, I’m… I’m fine, just… thinking about you.”

“Luckily Donal’ isn't here because we wouldn’t want him getting jealous of me stealing his husband’s thoughts away from him,” the parrot lounged in his chair while McQuack sat on José and Panchito’s bed. They were hanging out in the Caballeros’ bedroom since José said he wasn't up to going outside or walking the grounds that day.

“I-It’s not like that!” Defended Launchpad.

Another smirk, “Relaxe Senhor McQuack I am only pulling your feathers. You know that neither I nor Panchito would try to steal you from Donal’.”

“Y-Yeah, I know…” His voice grew soft.

José noticed the slight change in demeanor from earlier, “Is there something on your mind Launchpad? You know you can talk to me if you need to.”

LP looked up to see the sincerity in the Brazilian’s eyes, “I’m not… I’m not worried that Donny will leave me or you two will take him from me, him and I already talked about that, but… with you guys around I feel like I’m learning all these new things about him that he didn't want to tell me. Like he didn't… trust me enough to tell me,” Launchpad hated to think of Donald in that light, but it was the only thing that kept bouncing around his head since the Caballeros showed up.

José, though, could see where the duck was coming from, “You know, I felt similar when I debated on telling Panchi and Donal’ about my magic.”

“Really?” This got the duck curious.

“Oh yes. Even though my family had done their best to reassure me that my magic was natural and a part of me… there were instances that told me different. I told the kids… I was almost burned at the stake,” Launchpad grew cold hearing that, “I wanted so desperately to be free that I expended so much of my magic at once that I threw myself into a three-day coma. And my attackers? Turned to cinders and ash.”

“You… you-“

“Killed them, yes… I had killed them. On accident of course, but I committed the worst sin imaginable nonetheless. When I first met Donal’ And Panchito I knew we probably make fast friends- a bit more difficult with Donal’ but that's beside the point. Panchito and I had no issue with telling Donal’ of our homosexuality because the two of us knew it wasn't anything to be ashamed of, but when it came to my magic I was a little bit more reserved. The only reason they found out was that we were in dire need: Our friend, Xandra, wasn't around and if I didn't think as fast as I did… the three of us probably wouldn’t be around today. I was a nervous wreck, worried about hurting my new friends, but I knew it was the only way we were getting out alive.”

“What did they think? About you having magic at the time?”

“They were… a little perturbed that I hadn’t used it earlier on our adventures but other than that they were very comforting. I was worried over nothing because of past events that had me believing everyone would be just as hostile as the ones that tried burning me. Donal’ is the same in a way. I assume he told you how we helped him in coming to terms with his own preferences?” Launchpad nodded, “Well, at first, Donal’ was very… abrasive when we brought the topic of him possibly being gay around him: He would shout denies, push us away, and any time we tried to talk he would throw some object at us because he didn't want to hear what we had to say. It was a long eight months fighting against Donal’ until he finally broke down, sobbing apologies at us while also freaking out of the fact of what his family and friends might think. It took some coaxing, and some love confessions from me and Panchito before it finally clicked with the duck that he had nothing to worry about.”

“It was… a learning process for the three of us. None of us had ever been in the kind of relationship we were trying to work for, so it was… a lot of bumbling, to say the least.” This got the pilot chuckling, “Eventually we figured out a balance and… well, the rest is history. We were the first people to make Donal’ _truly happy_ , other than his longtime friends, and that's something that doesn’t really fade away. Same thing goes for when I taught the two magic: Donal’ was worried about using it, not only thinking he couldn’t but also thinking about his Uncle Scrooge and what he might say to him using magic,” José walked over and sat next to the large duck, “It’s not that he didn't trust you, he was just… worried what you might think. But he also probably saw you as the priority and shoved his ‘stuff’ to the side.”

“Whaddya mean?” Launchpad cocked a brow.

“Donal’, without supervision, couldn’t take care of himself even if he tried, and when it comes to the people he cares about,” the parrot snorted, “forget about it. To him others were more important than he. How was he when you first met? What was he doing?”

“Buying food at Hamburger Hippo for him and the boys.”

“How did he look?”

“Um…” Launchpad tried recalling that day, though it was so long ago he could recall that day pretty easily, “He looked… tired… ragged… and-“

“Irritable?”

“Yeah, yeah that's exactly how he looked.” José laughed at that.

“O idiota altruísta… He overworks himself because he considers what he does for other more important than his own health. That's probably why he didn't tell you...you were more important than his ‘silly faults’ and ‘small problems’. Of course, there are habits of his that he feels are a bit shameful I would say.”

“Like his smoking?”

“Heh, you saw that huh?” The pilot nodded, “Donal’ was always laxer when it came to that stuff, especially when he was with us, but around his Uncle and sister- and around the kids- he tries not to. Don’t worry though he’s not going to go down to the… liquor store- that's it- and get a pack of cigarettes, he only smokes my cigars when he sees me light one or he’s feeling up to it.” Launchpad let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding. The two birds froze from a moment before laughing at what transpired, “Anything else you would like to know? Be it Donal’ or me or Panchito, I’m happy to ease your mind.”

The warm smile and half-lidded eyes relaxed Launchpad quite a bit… enough to lean in and peck the parrot on the cheek, surprising him a bit as his cheeks heated up, “Senhor McQuack, that was… unseen.”

“Well you and Panchito stole a kiss from my husband, just thought it felt right I steal a kiss from you,” Launchpad had the smuggest look on his face that José couldn't help but feel slightly offended but still amused.

“Careful Launchpad,” the pilot watched as José began to glow his magical aura with a playful look in his eyes, “As they say back home: ‘não tente fazer alguém de gato e sapato’.”

“W-What does that mean?” Launchpad cautiously asked as he watched José glance at him.

“Don’t play with someone’s emotions… you never know what someone might do Senhor McQuack,” the moment he came in contact with LP’s arms the pilot felt a tingling sensation course through him, “Remember that, alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” the duck managed to get out.

“Perfeito!” The green parrot released his aura, much to the relief and small disappointment of Launchpad, “Why don’t we go for a walk? Our amors won’t be back for a bit and I’m feeling much better actually.”

______________________________

“Come on I want to play,” Webby complained as she watched Huey tighten the leather straps around her wrists and ankles, “No fair fair _fair!_ There are _so many_ people at the Manor right now… I JUST WANT TO SAY HI!” She shouted, giggling for a good minute while the red-clad brother stared at her blankly.

“Scrooge doesn't want you anywhere near Uncle Donald right now and you already tied clawing at Launchpad and Darkwing, if I don't secure you now then Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera will take you away and experiment on you and I can’t have that.”

“Aww, you _do care!_ ”

“More like I tend to keep what’s mine, you’re my greatest project… nobody’s going to work on you except me,” Huey adjusted his glasses before finishing up the straps and stepping back, “I’ll bring you some food and will untie you later.”

“Real food or _your_ food? And what if the red one _needs us??_ You’ll _have to_ untie me then…” Webby revved up her insistent giggling once as she rocked back and forth, making too much noise for the brother’s liking.

“I’m bringing you food, that's all I’ll say, and I doubt Darkwing will need you and even if he does you won't be going anywhere without your collar.”

_____

Leaving Webby to her own accord, Huey met back up with Dewey and Louie just as Darkwing came down the hall, “You’re McDuck’s pets, right?”

“Nephews,” Heuy corrected.

“Same thing, Darkwing commented, “which one of you is the least fucked up?” Louie raised his hand as he continued to scroll through his phone, not really caring who was standing in front of them.

“Hubert is practically a fucking robot while Dewford can’t seem to figure out if he’s nervous or extremely upset, I’m your best shot for whatever the hell you’ve concocted in that fucked up head of yours.” The young duck felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed how dark the hall and the brothers’ shared bedroom got.

“Perfect, now you’re gonna come with me.”

“Why?” Louie spat, “Just ‘cause the old fuck wants to take over another universe doesn’t mean _I_ want to.”

“But in order for you Master to get what he wants, we're going to need a little help from you. And trust me… you’ll enjoy it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was nice, wasn't it? Launchpad and José getting closer, something's going on with Shadow- poor boy- and it seems things are going off in the Dark-verse.
> 
> What do you think's going to happen? What do you think's going on with Shadow? What do you think Evil Darkwing's plan is?
> 
> Leave your comments and questions below because I love reading them and you guys are amazing as always!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter, hooray! I particularly liked writing this one since it's having the character of mine, Shadow, really interacting with the others of McDuck Manor as he talks with them/lets some get to know him better. I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!

As Shadow made it to the backyard- since the kids weren't in Dewey's room- he noticed how the kids were playing a round of tag and from the looks of fear in the triplets’ faces it must’ve meant that Webby was It. Sure enough, the pink-clad girl emerged from the treetop above them, dive bombing while screaming right into Dewey. The teen vigilante had never seen such fear in a kid’s face while looking at another kid, but safe to say it was completely warranted from what Shadow could remember about Webby and how she was raised. He watched from afar and only approached when it seemed the game was winding down and everyone seemed a bit less filled from fright, “Hey guys, Webby didn't beat you guys down too much right?”

“Well,” Louie began, “when your sister was _literally_ trained by a secret agent then you have every right to be afraid of what she might do.”

“Trust us,” Dewey added, “she was holding back… a lot.”

“And,” Huey piped in, “even with magic we're still light years from the training Beakley gave her, not even the Junior Woodchuck guide would be able to help me.”

Shadow had partially stopped listening when he heard Louie call Webby their sister, which really tugged at the dude’s heart, but snapped back to reality when he heard Huey mention magic, “Wait, you guys have magic too?” They nodded, “What can you all do?” Shadow curiously asked.

“I’m able to manipulate chains, Dewey works with Glyphs, Louie controls plants, and Webby can make portals and incantations. Tío José’s been training with us since he helped us discover our abilities.”

“That's… really awesome!” Shadow gleamed, “I’ve never met versions of you guys with magic before, so this is new to me!” The hero rattled off questions how their magic worked, how their uncle had been training them, and a whole slew of other questions that they couldn’t properly keep up with. The confident and kept together person they had seen just a day prior was replaced with a fanboyish attitude and fanatic talking, he even pulled out a small notebook to take notes on.

Huey appreciated the preparedness, but even he knew his limits, “Woah, slow down there, we can barely keep up!” The kids snickered when they saw the dude's shocked then embarrassed expression.

“Oh… heh, sorry about that. I get excited when I discover new facts about universes.”

“Then you must get excited a lot then,” commented Louie, “there's a lot of choices in the world, so you must be running into new things all the time.”

“Actually, you wouldn't believe the number of carbon copy universes or universes with little changed to them: a movie came out a year earlier or later or someone was born on a different day. Small changes that really leave no impact, the number of mundane choices really outweigh the interesting. And-” Shadow cut himself off as a look of discomfort showed. The siblings didn't know what was wrong as wrath under his clothes before reaching behind his neck and plucking a feather, “Geez this really is _annoying_ , how do you guys deal with this?” He asked gesturing to the white feather in his grasp before flicking it away.

Dewey cocked a brow, “Um… we were _born with them??_ ” The blue-clad triplet didn't understand what the duck was complaining about. He was like them, shouldn't he be fine?

Apparently not, “Oh right… well, let's just say that I don't always look like this.”

“Then How do you usually look like?” Webby picked at, hoping she could get something out of the guy who saved their uncle.

Unfortunately she wasn't going to get what she wanted as she saw him smirk, “Sorry, that's classified. Need to Know, and you don't need to know,” the young girl deflated, “ _but_ I can answer some other questions if you want as long as you don't pry too far into my personal life, that sound okay?” Webby beamed as she took his hand and tugged him along before the girl practically hopped in his shoulders, forcing him to sit on the grass. The triplets joined them- Louie out of the sense of wanting to get a feel for this dude, he was still a little hesitant of him.

“So, what do you guys want to ask?”

Webby went first, vibrating with curiosity, “Where are you from?”

“Earth,” Webby frowned for a moment when Shadow chuckled, “I’m kidding! My family and I live in California over here on the west coast. And we're…”

“In Caliosta,” supplied the eager girl.

“Right, Caliosta. Well, that's one difference from your world and mine: Duckburg, and specifically Caliosta, doesn't exist.” This was new to the kids, but interesting to them nonetheless, “I have family scattered all about the U.S. and it gets a little hard to see them sometimes, you guys are lucky to be so close-knit with yours,” most of the kids’ expressions soften at that, all except Louie who was still intentive.

“How long did it take you to build the Quantum Jumper?” Huey asked, curious behind the construction of this hero’s device.

“3 long years. I kinda started building it out of spite to prove my best friend wrong, to show him that I could. From mid-2008 to December of 2011 is around the span of which I worked on it. I had gotten the ‘Gateway’ part of it up and running as that led to the future, borrowed some tech from there before I got it up and running fully. Boy, was _he_ surprised when I showed him what I made- his jaw practically dropped the floor!” The young hero chuckled as he reminisced on the old memory, “Heh… yeah, that was a good day,” the siblings noticed that while he had on a smile it was more… _sad_ than anything else.

But just as fast they saw that it faded before he shook his head and threw on a smirk, “So yeah that’s how I built it in the first place. It’s gone through a few upgrades since then- being on version 4 or 5- and it's… _mostly_ responsive to me since the beginning.”

“‘Mostly responsive’? What’s that mean?”

“It means that there's some… sentient tech I used to fix it up and, well… it's got a mind of its own sometimes. It lets me travel without interruption, but on occasion it’ll drop me off in god knows where in reality because I’m needed in some fashion or another. A little frustrating, but nothing I can't work with,” he gave a nonchalant shrug as he lounged back, “And hey, a little unpredictability fights against the stagnant, so it's pretty nice sometimes- which reminds me, do you have the tech Darkwing had?”

“Oh yeah! I should… here it is!” Huey proclaimed after shuffling through his satchel and pulling out the device in question and handing it over. Shadow examined the casing, grimacing slightly, before moving to the tech inside and let out a snort of disgust.

“Darkwing’s lucky this thing didn’t kill him! Shoddy craftsmanship, No molecular safeguards or bindings, confusing input structure-” he popped open the face, “-and a mess of wires that I can’t even tell what goes to what circuit, and to top it all off it reminds me too much of a Vortex Manipulator for me to be comfortable with it around. Though…” Shadow did a quick scan with his own traveling device, “it has some ingenious genetic navigation coding, very impressive in fact.”

“Genetic what? I’m sorry but you’re gonna have to speak English,” Louie threw as he dug into his ear out of confusion and annoyance.

“In simple terms it means that this device allows whoever is coded onto it to travel wherever they want without difficulty. Gene codes can be added or removed at any time, and for Darkwing’s DNA to already be coded onto this from him to use is… a little worrying. Evil Launchpad and now a, possibly, evil Darkwing? I got my work cut out for me,” he commented to himself before pocketing the device in his coat, “but we’ll worry about that later- any other questions?”

“Well since I didn't ask mine technically I guess I’ll go.” Louie thought for a moment, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why become a hero? We know why Darkwing did, but what’s your story?”

Shadow snickered, seeing this coming, “Short answer: Because I could. Long answer…” Shadow’s shoulders slouched as his eyes seem to dim a bit, “The world is…. A cruel place. Wars, genocide, terrorism, poverty, starvation, natural disasters… In my world, there aren’t any superheroes, magic, or anything along those lines. It's just… normal. When I built the watch I wanted it to, at first, allow me to travel through time so I could experience the events of the past and observe the coming and distant future, but when I found out it allowed me to also travel to other _dimensions…_ I realized that I could do more than float around like some sort of temporal tourist. I took it upon myself to help out where I could, but I needed some training in order to do that so I scoured the Whole of Reality in search of some sort of teacher to work with… ended up with one of my favorite heroes: The Dark Knight. He trained me, with some reluctance, along with his family and I really got into the feel for fighting for justice and neutralizing crime. Also fighting within the ‘shadows’ was _very_ appealing to me since I like to sneak around and catch my opponent off guard- hence the name- and once I got some equipment set up for me I started going at it. It's been… about 7 years now that I’ve been doing this.”

“And you’ve been alone all that time?” Webby asked.

“At first yeah, but over time I gathered people to help me along the way- don’t forget I said I had a team, but that's another can of worms we can get into at a later date. Any other questions?”

“Our universe….” Dewey found himself fiddling with his jacket as he avoided staring at Shadow, “what… what other choices have broken our family?” The others noticed what he was getting at and seem to deflate a bit when thinking of everything that’s happened to their family… what decisions or events that could’ve turned out differently.

Shadow wore a sympathetic smile, “Are you sure? That’s a pretty deep question and I’m sure if you want the answer to that.”

“I’m sure,” Dewey looked up with a bit more confidence, “We're all sure,” he added getting nods from his two brothers and sister.

The taller duck nodded with understanding, “Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.” Shadow began thinking of what to say, what exactly he _wanted_ to tell the siblings. He settled on… truth, “When you climbed up, Dewey, onto the wing of the Sunchaser to get the scrap of photo that had the Spear of Selene… let's just say that one wrong step and the brothers three would’ve been the dynamic duo.” The siblings paled under their feathers, “Launchpad can be clumsy at times and sometimes… sometimes that works against him, especially when trying to dodge an attack from an Egyptian God. His head isn't as thick as you might think.” Even with the sunlight on this cloudless day it seemed to grow cold, “Agents of F.O.W.L. can be more ruthless than you might believe at first, especially when it comes to kids,” Webby whimpered a bit at that, “And let's conclude with… the plan you came up with when fighting Magica didn’t work as well in some other worlds. Lena wasn’t the only one lost.” You could hear a pin drop and Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby let what Shadow just gave them sink it.

“I'm sorry, I'm not gonna sugar coat: Some universes are sad and depressing places. I can't even tell you how many times I’ve seen Donald sacrifice himself for you guys or how many kid funerals I’ve witnessed- it's four too many let me tell you- or how many times I’ve seen Louie scream at the top of his lungs that he’d rather have his uncle than his fortune. But… it’s not all bad.” The kids looked up with a sliver of hope in their faces, “I already told you guys about a few worlds where things are happy, but… I probably shouldn't show you this- my brother would have a fit- but…” Shadow hesitated for a moment before his face steeled and he worked on the holo-keyboard the materialized. After a few moments, a projected screen labeled ‘“Live Feed” as it showed Scrooge’s office, properly lit and nice looking.

“What’s this?”

“Just watch,” Shadow instructed as they all turned their eyes to the video…

...Someone came in. A duck with frazzled stylized feathers on his head, relaxed eyes, ad the biggest grin possible, _“Well, that was certainly something.”_

 _“I know right?!”_ Came another voice as the source came into frame: A duck with a messy head feathers, wide excited eyes, and was wearing a blue jumpsuit, _“Uncle Scrooge’s notes were correct in predicting when it was safe in exploring that cursed underwater tomb, that was a blast!”_

 _“You should cool it on the adrenaline bro,”_ another voice- a duck with a dark red fedora and a casual suit- came through, _“We went there for mapping, so I have no idea why you’re so excited since we came back home.”_

_“Because it was awesome! Webs had a good time, didn't ya sis?”_

A girl duck dressed in loose jeans, a pink T-shirt, and purple coat came into view, _“I always have a good time on adventures, but Huey’s right in your need to cool it.”_

_"Pfft, whatever, you guys never let me have any fun.”_

_"I, for one, am glad we're back. The number of times we’ve almost died on these trips is getting too much to keep track of.”_

_“But…?”_

_“But I do have to say I had… a good time. I just… I wish Uncle Scrooge was here to enjoy it with us.”_

“I know Lou,” the blue jumpsuit duck comforted, _“He’d be proud of us continuing his work. Even so, we still got Launchpad, Donald, and Mom.”_

_“Yeah, I guess you’re right, but it would be nice to have him around.”_

_“We could always get Black Arts Beagle to summon him,”_ the women suggested.

 _“No! We already have Beakley and Duckworth haunting this place, we don't him doing the same!”_ All the ducks laughed at the outburst of their sibling, and the younger kids watched in awe before Shadow shut off the broadcast.

It was a bit silent before Huey spoke, “Was… Was that… _us?_ ” Shadow nodded, “Did… you just show us our _future?_ ”

“I showed you a _possible future_ , not specifically yours. I wanted to show you that not _all_ Realities are depressing and there is a glimmer of hope out there in the world. Speaking of glimmer of hope, Webby would you mind standing up,” he asked, getting a nod of approval from the duck. Standing with Webby he held out his hand wanting Webby’s hand with the bracelet. Once she held onto him they watched the air chill as the wind swirled. Shadow’s breaths slowed as he began to glow a blood red as his eyes revealed to be a solid red tint. Webby started glowing her own rose aura… but that's when everyone properly noticed the sky blue mixed into it, concentrated around her bracelet.

The triplets took notice of her shadow as well as it seem to… _grow._

Shadow spoke, “ _Under the clarity of light and safety of others, reveal yourself to those good of heart!_ ” Webby's shadow up the side of the hedge bush a few feet away and the triplets were baffled as they watched it shift and change shape into-

“Lena?!” All there of the boys shouted in unison.

The wind came to a stop and came back, fully aware of the world, when their sister turned around to see what they were looking at, “L-Lena?” Her voice quivered as she approached “her” shadow as it looked like it… she seemed… groggy. The shape was indistinguishable from the girl's best friend, the one that sacrificed herself to delay Magica all those months ago, “H… H-How-”

“She was made from magic after all,” Shadow put forth, “It'll take more than a simple magic blast to get rid of her, especially with one that has such a strong best friend.” Webby started to blush even with shock of seeing what was in front of them. They all noticed that Lena opened her “eyes” and immediately trained them on Vanderquack, smiling as it almost seemed like she was… _crying_. She held up her hand, which Webby took no hesitation to “touch” and even though from her and she felt branches and leaves it was rather… warmer where Lena's was.

Webby whipped around her head, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, “Did… A-Are _you_ doing this?”

“Partially. I'm giving her enough energy, for the moment, to give her ‘form’ in a sense, but she's been with you all because of that,” Shadow says pointing at her friendship bracelet, “she's got enough magic on her own, being a piece of Magica and all, to attach herself to you through that.”

“Can… Can you-” She was cut off and deflated when she saw the young hero shake his head.

“Sorry, can't do that. The magic here is too sporadic, too unknown, for me to get a solid footing to do anything with it. Using my own magic might mix badly with Magica's Shadow Magic- what originally created her- and I don't want to interfere with whatever is keeping her stable.” Webby became more and more saddened by that fact that her best friend would be forever close but so far, “ _But,_ ” she lit up once again, “I'm sure if I talk to Carioca that we can come up with some way for the two of you to communicate until we can figure out how to get her back to the physical realm, how's that-” Shadow didn't even get the chance to finish before Webby slammed herself into him, muttering thank you's into his stomach.

The brothers were happy to know they might get a chance to talk to and see the one person taken from them too soon because of The Shadow War. _That_ made Shadow alright in Louie's book.

_____

The young hero informed the kids that he transferred enough energy to Lena to keep her in the foreground of Webby's shadow for at least two hours, so they ran up to Dewey's to have some sort of conversation in order to catch the teen up on events. Shadow snickered to himself seeing the four of them sprinting up the stairs knowing that Beakley or Scrooge would probably chastise them later.

As the young hero walked into the foyer the front door opened to reveal Donald and Panchito who were both carrying large shopping bags, Donald struggling more than the rooster. Before the duck collapsed from overloading himself, Shadow went over to assist him and almost laughing because Donald was about to fall over just as he came through the door.

“T… T-Thank you… Shadow…” The ex-sailor was completely out of breath and the young adult did really know why.

“You're like what, 30? You're an adventurer, and it's also not like you walked all the way from town right?” The duck just glared, “Wait you did? Why? I know you have a car.”

“‘'Chito… wanted to go… for a walk.”

“And you didn't call Launchpad to pick you up?” Donald nodded, “Well that's just kinda dumb.”

“ _I know,_ ” he strained through his teeth.

Panchito, on the other hand, seemed a bit remorseful of what he did, “Lo siento amigo I guess I… got a little carried away.”

“It's… it's fine 'Chito, I needed some exercise anyway.” Donald responded as they walked upstairs to drop off their bags running into José and Launchpad.

“Oh, Donal’, Panchi, you're back! Here let me help you,” The parrot cheered as he assisted his husband and friend.

“Launchpad, Mrs. Beakley told me to tell you that she needed your help.”

“Oh! Really? Where is she?”

“Kitchen.”

“Oh okay, cool. Um… José thanks for the talk and Donny I'll see you in a bit okay?” He assured before placing a kiss on top of the ex-sailor's head before heading off. As Launchpad shrank down the hall the young hero turned to the Caballeros.

“Perfect! Now that tall, buff and handsome is out of the way I finally get a chance to talk to the three of you,” he voiced before scooting the three birds into José and Panchito's room. The Caballeros themselves were quite confused as to why Shadow wanted to talk to them, but nonetheless got comfortable not knowing how long this talk would be.

“So, amigo, what did you want to talk about?”

“Felldrake.” The Caballeros visibly stiffened at the name, “Your first incarnations, your ancestors, had trapped him within his staff with the help of their magical amulets. You managed to do something similar before Shellgoose broke the staff, so my question is… is he _really_ out of commission?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“We're sure amigo,” Panchito commented, “we haven't seen him since that day and that was years ago, so yes he's out of commission. _We're sure._ ” Shadow took in the stern expression the rooster held and the serious looks from both José and Donald. The young hero examined the mannerisms of all the Caballeros, noticing how convinced of their answer they were.

“Okay, I believe you, but if he does come back do not hesitate to ask for help whether from your family or me if you can contact me, okay?” The birds nodded, “Good, now there were other things I wanted to discuss. First: Donald, does the name 'Sora’ mean anything to you?”

The duck cocked his head in confusion, “No… why should I?”

“Well, no, I just… well, I saw _that_ laying over there,” Shadow explained pointing at the wand laying on the dresser top, “and I just… never mind it's not important. Anyway, the Three Caballeros have been around a while correct? Like hundreds of years?” The Three nodded, “So the three of you have lived through a lot huh?”

“Well… our ancestors did, you see, but for us specifically we don't anything past the adventures we've had together,” José pointed out.

“Oh! So you have your ancestor’s faces but not their memories right?” Again, the parrot nodded, “Huh… that kind of reminds me of two heroes that I know and funny enough they're both bird based too. They reincarnate with no memory of their past lives until they met up with one another, and they always manage to find each other. Same thing for you three?” Shadow found it funny with all the nodding he was getting from the three of them, but it was nonetheless helpful in better understanding the Caballeros for him, “And though you may not have the memories of your past I'm pretty sure their skills have transferred over because I'm guessing that the two of you,” he proclaimed while looking at José and Panchito, “wouldn't do many of the things you've already gone through without your ancestor's bravery, tenacity, and conviction, right?”

Panchito was first to answer, “S-Sí, you're right,” he voiced and getting a look of surprise from his husband. “I know I'm a little reckless and a bit hard headed, but everything we've done together… part of me calls me insane for even going through any of it, but another part… felt so _natural_ while doing everything. It was like as if it was what I was meant to,” he smirked at the other Caballeros, “and who to do it with. I am a Caballero and I wouldn't be who I am without the two of you, thank you.” Smiles bloomed on the other birds before they both pulled the rooster into a group hug.

Shadow found the scene truly heartwarming and waited until they finished before continuing with the questions, “José can you tell me more about your magic? I believe I understand what you can but it would be nice to hear it from you.”

“Naturalmente meu amigo!” _**Of course my friend!**_ José cheered before diving into the details of his magic and his abilities. The duck found all that he was getting truly fascinating, learning stuff about his Shapeshifting, Illusions, Hypnosis, Energy Manipulation, and other abilities the parrots uses. Shadow scribbled down notes in a thick leather bound grimoire an entry on the Caballeros and what he can do… including some notes for Shadow personally:

_José Carioca- Harming others darkens magic? Results?_

_Search: The effect of darkening magic within José- possible research for world that other Launchpad is from?_

_Able to assist in the "ressurection" of Lena? Need further information._

_Scan Carioca for later analysis._

Once José finished talking and Shadow put his grimoire away- and talking for longer with the other Caballeros- the duck smiled at the parrot and the trio as a whole, “Thank you so much! You guys are pretty interesting, especially you Mr. Carioca. I got a lot of info on you and I do hope you will spar with me in the future, I am interested in how well you fair in a fight.”

Carioca chuckled, “Seja cuidadoso o que você deseja para meu amigo novo, mim pôde ter alguns truques que você não esperará.” _**Be careful what you wish for my young friend, I might have a few tricks you won't expect.**_

“Eu tenho alguns truques eu mesmo Carioca, mim pude surpreendê-lo…” _**I have a few tricks myself Carioca, I might surprise you…**_ All three birds looked at the duck in shock, baffled by his perfect Portuguese, “By the way, do you guys sing?” Shadow asked out of the blue.

“Well… we do have a theme!” Panchito bolstered proudly, “We could sing it for you if you like amigo.”

“No it's okay I just wanted to know, and… give you some advice,” the Caballeros listened in, “just trust me when I say that music can be a powerful thing, it could save your life one day… Oh! And José? Do you think you'd be able to mess with shadows as well as Magica?”

José was curious about the question, "I'm... not sure, why?"

"Because I'm sure your niece would like to see her best friend in person again." 

_____

There was generic pop music echoing through the garage that stored the Sunchaser as Shadow walked in, spotting Drake and Launchpad working on the limo and chatting. To the young duck, it felt oddly nice to see LP talking with their idol especially the only interaction they had with Darkwing before was seeing him on morning cartoons.

But Shadow knew that once everything was settled that Darkwing couldn't stay. It wasn't exactly a paradox him being here, but he had to go back home nonetheless… 

...But nothing said this wasn't going to be fun while it lasted, “Hey guys!” Shadow shouted, getting the attention of both ducks. As Shadow strolled over he noticed that Launchpad didn't have his jacket on, which was laying on a chair near him, as his arms and shirt were stained with grease and oil.

“Hey Shadow! Good to see you!”

“You too Launchpad. Um… LP… you got a little something on your bill,” the duck pointed out as he couldn't stop staring at the huge glob of oil on top of LP's bill.

The large duck caught on quick, “Oh! Uh…” Launchpad fished a cloth out of his pocket and wiped the glob, making it worse, “Did I get it?”

Shadow blinked, “...No… No, you didn't…”

He wiped more, increasing the mess, “Now?”

The duck sighed, “No… just give me the rag Launchpad.” McQuack handed over the cloth, which Shadow dunked in a bucket of water sitting near the limo. Launchpad knelt down allowing Shadow access to the top of his beak staying as still as he could while the young adult cleaned it, all the while muttering to himself in dismay. Shadow managed to get the mess off, patting Launchpad on the cheek, "There, all clean. You make things more difficult than they need to be sometimes.”

“Heh… yeah, Donny tells me that on occasion.”

“I would expect so… still, you wouldn't be Launchpad if you didn't have your quirks.” Shadow snickered to himself as he smiled fondly at the large duck, “I guess that's why you're my favorite.”

“Favorite?”

“Favorite out of the McDucks, not only are you the the most handsome but you're probably the funniest and the most interesting,” Shadow explained, watching the smile on the other duck's face grow and grow, “I mean I like Donald and Scrooge and the kids, but you manage to always catch my attention. Bravo to-” Shadow didn't finish as oiled arms wrapped around him in quick motion. His body was being tossed around, practically, like a rag doll as Launchpad gave him a powerful hug.

“Aw, you're the best man! Thanks!” Launchpad never failed to show how he felt when others gave him compliments whether that's through blushing or giving others affectionate hugs. Once the larger duck let go he slapped Shadow on the back, “You're pretty alright kid.”

“Careful now, can't have you sounding like an actual adult now, can we? You're the fun uncle.” Launchpad got a laugh out of that, and so did Drake, “So what are you two knuckleheads up to?”

“D.W. and I were just doin’ some tuning on the limo and hanging out.”

“And getting to know one another, right? Since Darkwing doesn't actually exist here.”

“Well there's not much to tell other than talking about my civilian life since LP knows everything else about Darkwing,” Drake added in, speaking for the first time since Shadow arrived at the garage. The young hero also noticed that the masked duck wasn't masked at all or even wearing his costume in general! All he had on was a salmon-colored collared shirt and a checkered green sweater vest.

“I see they found you with some civilian clothes, did you ask them to get you this specifically?”

Mallard blushed, “W-Well since I’m probably going stuck here for the time being I might as well get comfortable. Can’t be wearing my uniform the whole time now can I?”

One beat, “It needed to be washed didn't it?”

“...Yeah…”

“Figures. My coat is durable to survive nuclear explosions, but trying to pull smells and stains from it can be a hassle sometimes, so don't be embarrassed Mallard,” the young duck’s words were comforting to the older hero. Shadow smiled at Drake before turning his attention back to Launchpad, “So what details have you learned about your hero? Any dirty secrets to tell?” Shadow pried, getting a look of disdain from Drake.

“No, nothing like that. I've just been asking questions about D.W.’s Launchpad since I was curious about the differences, and I asked a lot about his daughter Gosalyn. She’s a real lunatic, did you know that? Playing hockey in the house, starting some fights at school, even setting fire to the Ratcatcher! I mean geez, no wonder D.W. seems so tightly wound he’s got a lot to deal with back home!”

“But he wouldn’t have it any other way, right Darkwing?” Shadow quizzed.

Drake shook his head, “Nope. I love Gosalyn and even though she drives me nuts sometimes I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if she wasn't around.” That sentiment sent a chill down Shadow’s spine, knowing _exactly_ what would happen to Darkwing without Gosalyn around. And it was not a pretty sight.

“Well I'm glad you took to fatherhood quite easily,” Shadow commented to disguise is unnerve, “How many years has it been?”

“Been… what, approaching 4 years now? Man, time flies. And Launchpad's been a big help along the way, I mean I did most of the work but still!” Drake couldn't stand to give others credit at times, but the young duck saw right through him but didn't say anything.

The three duck's continued to converse over things like planes, their families, and the life Drake had lived so far… including some of the villains he's fought, and one in particular, “So… Negaduck, what's he like?” LP asked.

“He's… gosh, how do I describe him? He's… chaos incarnate. From a place called The Negaverse where everything is mirrored on my own world: a more girly Gosalyn, a violent and gruff Launchpad, a friendly group of 'villains’, and… no Darkwing,” the mallard's face grew dark, “in that Negaverse there isn't anyone to protect the people, nobody to fight evil because I don't exist.”

“Wrong.”

“What?” Drake looked down at Shadow, “Whaddya mean?”

“Do… do you not know?” Drake shook his head clearly confused to what the duck was talking about, “More often than not people will, obviously, exist in multiple realities with some slight changes to their history. On occasion, if events don't take place, then some people don't exist in some worlds as Launchpad has probably already figured out.” The large duck was a little saddened by that but understood what he was talking about since he couldn't find Gosalyn anywhere in their world, “But for the Negaverse, as you put it, is a mirror to your own. You do exist… and you right that version of you almost every day.”

One beat…

Two beats…

Three- “WHAT?! NEGADUCK IS _ME?!_ ”

“The two of you virtually wear the same outfit, have similar voices, and are basically the order to the other's chaos. He even has his own Launchpad and Gosalyn, did it not occur to you that maybe, _just maybe_ , you two were the same person?”

“...No?? Why would I?”

Shadow scoffed, “And you call yourself the world's greatest ducktective…”

“Hey! Sorry that I'm not well versed in other universes like _some_ people,” Drake huffed as he crossed his arms in frustration.

“Yeah Well… at least he wasn't a piece for you like…” Shadow's gaze grew distant as he seemed to think about something.

Drake and Launchpad both noticed the strange behavior of the duck, “Uh… Shadow, are you alright?”

Like a flip of a switch Shadow went from sad to nonchalant in an instant, “Yeah I'm fine, really! Just… thinking about some bad memories.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Launchpad looked concerned seeing how the younger duck was shaking a bit.

“Maybe… but not right now, don't need to be thinking of the past when there's so much happening in the present,” Shadow, as he was sitting on the roof of the limo, hopped off the car to his feet, “So far you've been attacked by an evil Launchpad who had no issues with killing and something tells me that Darkwing was in a similar situation before he came here, correct?”

“R-Right. I jumped on LP because he kinda looked like the duck that attacked me.”

“Something tells me it was the same LP that attacked Launchpad, he said his name was Hellfire. Does that name… Darkwing?” Shadow noticed how Mallard stiffened at the mention of the name, eyes wide, “Darkwing?” He wasn't responding, “Mallard?” Still nothing, “Drake!”

“H-Huh? What?”

“Did you remember something?”

“...Y-Yeah, I did. LP, did the duck that attacked you have buzzed hair and messed up clothes?” Launchpad nodded, “Did he have a really big knife?” Again he nodded, “Then yeah, that was the same one that attacked me. He was with… me, or at least his version of me. They were hunting me on one of my patrols because they wanted that I tech back, but I used it to get away from them and… well, the rest is history.”

Shadow seemed to contemplate the words of the hero, “Okay, that's good!”

“How is that good??” Launchpad was confused by Shadow's sudden excitement.

“It's good because now I can establish why you and Darkwing were attacked! That other Darkwing wants what we have, his tech, and he'll most likely not stop until they find both him and the device. If Hellfire managed to find you then that means they know what universe Darkwing is in but not where he is, which is beneficial to us… at least I hope they don't know where he is…” Shadow stopped pacing for a moment to think, “They're after Darkwing, they want their device, and they have managed to find this world… which means I know the reason why you're universe isn't progressing: it's them! Their interference, along with the McDuck Clan meeting Darkwing, is what halted your reality… good now I have a face to the problem, the only thing left is to figure out their plan. That should be fun,” Shadow held an excited smile as he sprinted out of the garage, back to the Manor, while Drake and Launchpad we're utterly baffled as the duck ran.

“That was weird right? That's not just me feeling like that?”

“No, for once LP, we're on the same page."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lena?!_ What?? Who could've seen that coming?
> 
> ...Probably a few of you, though probably not in the way I showed it here. And when it comes to Shadow himself... well, he's has some skeletons in his closet now doesn't he? What can you guys piece together? What happened in Shadow's past? Do you guys think José and Shadow can bring back Lena?
> 
> As always comment your questions, theories, and warm thought below as I love hearing what you guys have to say about this! And you can always ask me also on Tumblr @poisondog2
> 
> Until next time!


	18. C̴͖͐͂̎̈́͝o̴̜̹̭͖̗̓̍̂͋̚n̵͚̻͇̟̉̀ş̶̰̒̋͊͗͘e̵̻̤̤͒͗̑̐̍q̸̧̛͉̻͖͙̔̀̊͒ư̸̢̡̱̥̎̍e̶̝̰͛̕ṅ̸̤̟͙͌c̵͚̣̋̿̄̈́e̷̙̘͝s̵̻̱̖̩̗̅̒͋͒̃̂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, another chapter! I really do hope you all enjoy this one since... well you're just gonna have to read now arentcha?
> 
> Don't have much to say let's get right into it!
> 
> Any mistakes you spot please tell me so I can fix them!

_Outside McDuck Manor, a long time ago…_

_“Please you old fuck, I need you!” Donald shouted at the intercom outside the main gate, “I don't have jackshit to pay for anything they need: food, water, clothes that aren't torn to shit- McDuck get out here!”_

_Static came from the other side before Donald heard the sound of a receiving call, “Ah, nephew, it's entertaining to see ye yell and beg…”_

_“Ugh, we don't have time for this! They're starving and I need money!”_

_“And ye believe that I'm just going to… hand some over to ye?”_

_“Yes! No! I just… please… I know you could give two shits about the boys, but… they're the only thing I have left of my idiot sister. Please, I'll do anything.”_

_McDuck was intrigued by this, “Anything? Ye mean it?”_

_“Yes, anything, just open up!” There was a pause of silence from the intercom before the gates slowly pushed open. Donald jumped back into his damaged station wagon and drove up to the Manor, seeing his Uncle Scrooge standing outside the door… smiling._

_As Donald got out of the car he saw Mrs. Beakley open up the back and carry the triplets inside. Just as Donald tried to protest or help her he felt a sharp sting in his neck and the world began to spin._

_“Ye said ye would do anythin’ if aye let ye in… ye should be more careful with what ye say…” Donald didn't have a chance to retort before his vision blurred and everything went black._

_____

_“Ugh…” Donald groaned as his head throbbed. As his sight began to clear he realized that he was suspended in the air, his limbs bound by metal shackles and his back pressed against cold steel. “Where… Where am I?”_

_“Me… “experiment” room if ye will,” Donald could make out the outline of his uncle as he moved into the light, “Ye told me ye would do anythin’, so I'm cashing in on the 'anything’.”_

_“What… What the fuck are you doing?”_

_“Something I've wanted to do fer a long time…” McDuck walked painfully slow over to the wall before flipping a huge switch… and electrifying Donald. His screams filled the air as Scrooge gleefully watched the pain going to his nephew. After a few seconds McDuck threw the switch back, “Do ye have anything to say, dear nephew?”_

_“...Fuck… you…”_

_“Even for you that seems a little disgusting, doesn't it?” He didn't give Donald time to respond before continuing to talk, “Ye see Donald I already had the chance to punish your twin a while ago, but since ye decided to be a fucker and run off I hadn't had the chance with ye. But unlike yer bastard of a sibling, I think ye'll be… useful for what i have planned.”_

_“Crazy bastard…” Donald spat out._

_“A bastard maybe, but crazy aye am not. I just need more loyal… servants in a way. Maybe when I'm done with ye then maybe those great-nephews of mine might be of some use as well…”_

_“No you won't you-” Donald didn't have the chance to antagonize McDuck as he flipped the switch once again, throwing him into a flurry of pain._

_“Let's see how long it takes t’ break ye...”_

_____

_Present day…_

Donald sat in the corner of the study as he fiddled with the collar around his neck. McDuck took him off the chain, as per Darkwing's request, but attached the irritating accessory to the duck in order to keep him under wraps. He had done this before, when letting him out “for Sun”, but he might as well have just stayed on the chain because it's just as bad.

Trading one leash for another.

But still, it have some fuel to Carioca and González, “Well amigo, it seems you've decorated yourself with some interesting add-ons. Isn't that right Panchito?”

“Sí, ser honesto él mira un poco lindo con él en… algo como alguien el animal doméstico…” _**Yes, to be honest he looks kind of cute with it on... kinda like someone's pet…**_

“A pet? Hmm… I guess that is an accurate description, isn't it? What do you think Donal’, are you McDuck's _pet?_ ”

Donald felt his anger boil to the surface in the age of seeing his old “companions”, “N-N-No, I'm _not_ his p-pet.”

“Then why do you quiver in our presence?” Interrogated José, “We are amigos are we not? You have reason to be afraid, but you are acting more like a cão assustado pequeno than anything else,” José scooted closer, having Donald retreat further into the corner, “Don't you love us anymore?” That last line came out as a whisper and it froze Donald's blood. The ex-sailor knew better than to answer the parrot's questions. Carioca liked to use people's words against them and if he found the right questions then he could loop his magic into his speaking and catch his victim off guard. Donald was not falling for it.

Panchito, however, was not very patient. The rooster grew more and more irritated the longer José asked questions and Donald refused to answer them. This went on for a good 10 minutes before González unholstered one of his revolvers and aimed it at the duck, “Pequeño fucker fresco… you know we don't have to talk our way to having some fun. We can always take what he want, like we usually do.”

He inched closer, gun trained, as Donald shook his head, “D-D-Don't… p-please…”

“Begging? Why don't we save that for when we're alone,” Panchito managed to latch into Donald's torn uniform, ready to drag him out of the room… only to find himself pinned to the opposite wall by tendril-like black goo.

 _“We told you to stop, and now look at what you've made us do… you really should have more self-control 'Chito,”_ Donald quipped as the two Caballeros noticed his eyes were inverted. Carioca wasn't taking any chances with this unforeseen change in their associate as he tossed up a sage green some just as Donald flicked his other arm trying to engulf José like he did Panchito.

“Fascinar! I've seen anything like this before! Ah Donal’, what have you been up to?!” José was more intrigued than he was frightened in this situation, watching the tendrils bang and surround his shield.

 _“You know we've always **hated** magic because it always. Gets. In. The. Way!”_ Donald punctuated as the tendrils formed into a fist-like form banging against the shield. José's magic was stronger than any other's and there wasn't much that could match it. Not even Magica's. And it certainly couldn't be taken down by brute-

_Crack!_

“Oh… Isto é… inesperado.” _**This is... unexpected.**_

 _“Oh don't be so surprised, Scrooge took special care in making sure we were more anti-magic than ever thought possible. We might not be able to shatter it,”_ cracks spidered throughout the shield as José watched some of the tendrils squeeze through, _“we just need to make it… More accessible for us to worm in.”_ Donald chuckled darkly as he wormed himself through José's shield and took pleasure seeing Panchito struggle against the engulfing, _“Stop struggling 'Chito, this will only take-”_

“ **Didòmhnaich** ” Upon hearing those words Donald completely froze as the collar around his neck began to glow a crimson red. McDuck stepped out of the doorway, clutching the ruby jewel around his neck, as he watched as his nephew destabilize and melt. The large black tendrils weakened and retreated back to Donald as his eyes reverted back to normal, showing everlasting fear as he fell to the ground in fright and pain. Scrooge took glee in seeing the confusion on the Caballeros faces and seeing the wide eyes of his nephew, “I've told ye time and time again ye _**freak**_ that ye listen to me! Ye follow _my_ commands! Ye attack when aye _say_ ye attack, got it?!”

“Y… Y-Y-Yes U-Uncle Scrooge… I… I-It wasn't my fault! He-” WHACK!

“Aye don't care if it was ye or **Blight** , it's the same body therefore it's _your fault_ ,” McDuck took pleasure in seeing Donald continue to fall apart, his face melting and his body turning to black goo, “The next time ye do this yer punishment will be worse, got it!?”

“Y-Yes Uncle S-S-Scrooge… I p-promise.”

“Good… **Ath-leasachadh**.” Upon the command Donald's body slowly came back together, stabilizing into his legs, arms, and torso, as his sailor uniform simmered as it settled into its black coloring.

“And ye two… if ye wanted to play with my pet then ye should've asked me… because then _aye_ could've given the command to rip you to pieces!”

“Lesson learn Senhor McDuck, but now we know how… interesting the third member of the Caballeros is now. Obrigado.”

“Good, so don't _fuck up_ again!”

_____

Darkwing snickered as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, wondering just exactly what Scrooge did to his nephew. He made a mental note to do some research into that… that including the triplets, they were fascinating in their own right, _‘Just what have been up to Scrooge McDuck?’_

Darkwing shuffled the questions to the back of his mind as he had a task at hand. He had taken a blood sample from everyone in McDuck Manor so they could use the Paradox Converter effectively, everyone except Donald since Scrooge wouldn't allow it and the Caballeros because they said they wouldn't use his “disturbed technology”.

They never failed to be consistent.

No matter, he had a kid to prep.

As the Paradox Converter finished processing the DNA samples he walked into the triplets’ “bedroom” and glanced at Louie, “Are you ready?”

“I would be if you would tell me what the fuck we're doing.”

“Don't worry, all you need to know is that you need to be good at acting.”

“Acting like what?”

“A _kid_ of course,” Darkwing voiced with a malicious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was interesting, wasn't it? We learned a bit about Donald and by definition Blight, and Darkwing and Louie seem up to no good. What _could_ Darkwing be doing with Louie?
> 
> Leave your comments, questions, and theories below because I love reading all the things you guys have to say! It goes a long way when someone leaves comments on a writer's work! And if you want to ask more extensive questions about both the fic you can send them to my Tumblr @poisondog2
> 
> Until next time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And onwards with the fic!
> 
> I really did enjoy writing this chapter and duly hope that you all enjoy it as well! A little longer than normal, but hey as long as I am satisfied with what I have written then you guys get some extra words!
> 
> Spot any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!

Scrooge started to get antsy while staying at the mansion, so he decided to set up an adventure for everyone to go on for the next day. It would be interesting seeing as they had the Caballeros and two ducks from other universes with them, so it would be a different experience. He didn't want anything complicated, but for their family that doesn't really pan out at all.

While Scrooge was setting up their trip- to a desert temple- the rest of the occupants of the Manor had their own things going on while they waited: Webby and Huey were hanging out Panchito and learning a bit about him and his family while Louie was doing something similar with José, Dewey was helping out Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad with sorting items, Shadow was outside training with his swords, and Donald and Drake finally sat down to talk to each other like civilized adults… until they got to the topics of kids which devolved the conversation into whose kids have caused the most trouble/had the most accomplishments.

Donald was beating him in the trouble the triplets have caused him the last 13 years while Drake’s daughter Gosalyn had them beat out with hockey trophies and school amazements. Neither were happy they began to scream louder at each other.

Things were… interesting at the McDuck Household.

_____

Though Panchito wasn't adept at magic as his husband was he was still an uncle and seeing his nephew and niece grow in their skills was always exciting, “¡Ha ha! ¡Trabajo excelente usted dos! Estoy alegre ver que usted es ambos que se acostumbran a su magia.” _**Ha ha! Excellent work you two! I'm glad to see you're both getting used to your magic.**_

Huey and Webby both beamed at their uncle as he shouted praise. Through their experience with Panchito so far, just over a week, was that he was more excitable than both José and Donald combined, which was a trait their uncle said he inherited from his family. Before the rooster wanting to see their magic all three of them sat in the backyard as the two siblings asked about González's childhood and family. Panchito was pleased to talk about his past: growing up in Oaxaca City, living in a large family of 15- parents, grandparents, 5 brother and sisters, and some cousins- and all of the shenanigans he would get up with his siblings as well as his father. Huey and Webby couldn't get enough of the chaos Panchito caused in his youth, not to say that he wasn't still young.

As Huey gathered his chains back into his satchel and met back up with his sister and uncle he caught a glimpse a little way down, “Webby, Tío Panchito, look!” The duck shouted as he pointed out Shadow as he swiftly sliced through the air with his swords with such fluidity and power like he's done it a thousand times, and most likely had.

“He looks so cool! I can see why he's-”

“Un espadachín,” Webby looked at the rooster in confusion, “a swordsman.”

“Ah,” Webby voiced as she signaled for her brother and uncle to follow her. As the three got closer they could hear the grunts and shouts as Shadow continued to slice through nothing, and as they approached they also noticed that the look on the duck’s face was fierce and determined. Shadow had his feet planted fully on the ground while almost seeming as if he was floating. The black and red metal of the swords glisten in the sun and the three felt the twirl of wind being produced by Shadow’s movements… which probably meant they were too close.

They got their answer when Shadow whipped around, swords level with one another, before stopping just short of Panchito’s face, eyes wide. Panchito let out a little yelp as the force of the air managed to cut his cheek a bit.

“I could’ve taken your head off! Why did you think it was a good idea to approach the dude swinging swords around!?” The hero scolded as resheathed one sword and buried one in the ground, “You have to be more careful, these swords can virtually cut through anything with ease.”

“Sé, yo sé, yo lo siento, yo lo siento mi amigo. The kids wanted to see you, they thought you looked quite… interesting?”

“Interesting?” The rooster nodded, “Don't think that's the word you're looking for, but thanks anyway.” Shadow glanced at the kids and smirked, “I'm guessing my training garnered your attention?” Both Huey and Webby nodded, the former examining the sword the dick had embedded in the ground.

“What are they made of?”

“Metal,” Shadow answered innocently.

“You know that's not what I mean.” Huey deadpanned.

“Heh, I know,” the hero rested himself on the handle, “The swords are actually had of a few different metals, but the majority of their makeup is Dyoxinum.”

Huey cocked his head, “That's… not a real metal.”

“You're right, and that's because _I_ created it.”

Huey blinked, “Y… Y-You… _created_ your own _element??_ ”

“Yeah. I mean I didn't create it _completely_ from scratch but it was still a lot of work. I had taken the molecular structure of some of the strongest metals across the realities and sort of… fused them together.” Shadow removed his sword from the ground as he rested the blade in his hand: The sword itself was long broadsword with the blade 5 inches wide and ⅛ thick, and the metal was a shiny black while the sharp edges were stained scarlet red. The guard extended from both sides 2 inches, the metal a smoky grey, as the grip was bound in black leather with a red jewel in the pommel. The most unique part of the design was the figure eight piece that wrapped around the base of the blade before coming down into the guard.

“They're vibrational frequency shift constantly just _ever so slightly_ which makes them virtually indestructible. There's only been one person, I guess, who had managed to shatter my swords and that was not a fun experience.” Shadow frowned and started mumbling something fusing fragments together, “Anyways, not only that they're three times stronger than titanium, and like I said earlier can cut through pretty much anything like a hot knife on butter. They probably took me… a year to form? Yeah, I think that's how long it took.”

“It took you a _**year**_ to create a new metal!?” Huey was positively vibrating with curiosity and excitement, “I have so many questions now! Where did you get the metals? What is the molecular structure look like? Can you tell me the chemical makeup of Dixonium becau-” the not-so-duckling was promptly cut off as Shadow placed a finger on his bill.

“I know you're excited about this, I was the same way when it stabilized, but you can't rush me with a bunch of questions! You can ask me _one_ question right now and I promise of answer more at a later time, sound good?” The duck nodded vigorously, “Okay, what's your one question?” Over the span of a few minutes, Huey had thought for a moment, opened his beak, then clamped it closed it repeat the process. 

It was only then that a question formed in the duck's mind that made to most logical to ask, “What gave you the idea to create Dixonium?”

Shadow beamed, “My brother and I got stuck in a VRMMO because I didn't recognize the technology in time before we sent ourselves in. Spent about two years in it as we couldn't log out and during that time- since the world was more fantasy- I spent a good chunk of my time in there messing with the different types of metals that I could use to forge swords, that's where the idea of fusing together the makeup of different metals for different results. Lisbeth was pretty helpful in that department when I asked for advice,” Shadow said to no one in particular as he thought about the past.

“Who's Lisbeth?”

“Heh, sorry, I gave you _one_ chance to ask one question. As I said, you'll just have to wait before I tell you and your siblings more,” just as the older duck took some pleasure in seeing Huey pout Scrooge had stepped outside and called for the four of them to come inside, “but enough of that for now, looks like it's almost time for us to leave.”

_____

“Alright kiddos do ye all have everythin’?”

“Yes Uncle Scrooge,” came the chorus of voices as they stood behind the veteran adventurer.

“Good! Everyone's already waitin’ downstairs fer us so let's head off!” Scrooge gleefully shouted as he trekked down the hall with the kids in tow.

All except Louie, “Ah crap!” The young duck exclaimed as he pats down his hoodie pocket, “I'll be right back!” He yelled before sprinting away.

“Where are you going?!” Dewey shouted back.

“Forgot my phone! Just keep going, I'll meet up with you guys in a bit!” The others just rolled their eyes as they continued after their uncle. Louie was always the one more attached to his phone than any of the others.

With Louie, however, he seems to have an increasingly difficult time in locating the accessory within his room, “Ugh, where is it?! I left it charging it should be here!” Louie shouted at nothing as he flailed at the top of his dresser as it was sans phone. Louie only ever had his phone in a few places and the teen was a little annoyed that he couldn't find it in any of the normal spots. His room wasn't messy per se, but it could be a little bothersome to search at times.

Until a thought occurred to him, “Wait a minute!” Louie dove for the floor as he a searched the dark corners underneath his bed, “Come on, it has to be here! I mean… this was the last place I had it with me, right?” Louie was sometimes forgetful, this moment evident of that, but normally he was able to find the things he left behind…

...And to this point he did.

As Louie scanned the darkness under his bed he heard footsteps, lighter ones, as they stalked towards and stopped to the side of him, “Looking for this?” The green-clad brother's blood froze as the ever so familiar voice filled his ears… familiar for the fact as it was _his_ voice.

The duck slowly panned his head up to see a forest green leather jacket, dark eyes, and a sinister smirk, “Quick question _Llewellyn…_ who's Andrew, and how important is he?”

_____

“Huey, Dewey, Webby, where's yer brother?”

“Louie said he forgot his phone, so he went back to his room to get it,” Huey noticed how his uncle tapped his cane impatiently, and he didn't really blame him. Louie was gone for about 20 minutes and the oldest triplet didn't really know what was taking his brother so long. Surely it shouldn't be that hard to find a phone, right? Just as Huey was about to head back up to look for Louie when his brother sauntered down the stairs as he adjusted the collar to his polo, “There you are, what took you so long?”

“Oh, uh, sorry about that. Room's kinda mayhem right now so I had to look around for this,” he held up his phone, “a bit longer than I wanted.”

“Well if ye found what ye was lookin’ fer then can we go now, time is money!”

“Yeah, of course, Uncle Scrooge, sorry for the wait.” Louie joined his brother's side as Scrooge scanned around the room.

“Where's Drake?” Just as he asked a smoke pellet was thrown at the ground, thick purple smoke filling the foyer.

“ _I am the terror that flaps in the night… I am the corn kernel stuck between your teeth… I am-_ ”

“Yes, yes, yes, we all kno’ who ye are now stop stalling and let's get a move on!” Scrooge managed to fan away the smoke enough to glare at the vigilante before trotting through the front door. Everyone filed out after him as Darkwing pouted a bit from being interrupted. Because of that, he didn't catch the look Louie gave him before going after his siblings.

Launchpad clapped the back of the duck as he smiled, “He can be a little prickly, so don't take it to heart. I liked your intro!”

“Pfft, of course you did LP. Come on let's get going before Scrooge decides to leave without us.”

“Kinda hard to do that since I'm the pilot.”

“Heh, but don't forget LP that Shadow is here. We don't know exactly what he can do… maybe flying a plane is something he learned to do a long time ago.”

Never had Darkwing seen Launchpad grow so pale before and never had Darkwing laughed his head off seeing the buff duck sprint off for the Sunchaser. This was going to be an interesting trip.

_____

As the large cargo plane flew relatively smoothly through the air everyone went about their own devices during the flight: Launchpad forbid Shadow from being anywhere near the cockpit, The Caballeros sang together, Scrooge was talking to Beakley over the phone since she obligated to stay behind, Darkwing told his tales of fighting various villains in his universe, and Shadow watched the kids’ reactions. Something didn't feel right to the young hero.

Shadow’s feathers ruffled as he watched the children because nothing seemed _off_ with any of them but the hero could _feel_ something was off with them. They had been on the plane for a few hours at that point and near the beginning something itched at the back of his head that told him to watch out for something, but he didn't know what. About an hour in his instincts told him It was one of the siblings, but he didn't know why. He always hated this: After decades, centuries in fact, of protecting The Infinite you pick up on a few things like assessing situations for anomalies and things along those lines.

Everyone has ticks that are unique to them. The ticks can be similar to others, but how someone incorporates them into their mannerisms is completely them. Huey would play with the cuffs of his shirt, Webby fiddled with her friendship bracelet, Dewey ran his hand through his hair, and Louie messed with the hood of his sweater and played with phone.

That's what was bothering him.

All of the kids went through their usual ticks… all except Louie. The green-clad triplet still had his ticks, but… it didn't feel right. His gut was saying that Louie wasn’t acting… like _Louie_ , but he didn't have any proof to say why he felt like this. He laughed along with his siblings, he kept his eyes half-lidded, he smirked, and…

 _‘Wait… his smirk,’_ Shadow cocked his head as he noticed that even though Louie interacted with the rest of his siblings with no issues, but when he looked at Darkwing… _‘Maybe I should keep an eye on the kids…’_

_____

The sweltering heat and blinding sunlight of the desert was enough for José to cast a shielding spell over the family as they shuffled over the ever-expanding landscape. Launchpad, surprisingly enough, didn't crash into the desert as he normally would’ve but more of… buried the front of the plane as he skidded to a stop. The parrot offered to dig it out, which the pilot was grateful for.

The family, Shadow, and Darkwing all followed Scrooge as he read the map in his possession to the location of the desert tomb. The landscape as a whole didn't do much in the way of landmarks so Scrooge, reluctantly, asked José could use a sort of locator spell to assist them. The Caballero was happy to help, enchanting the map as they trailed it to its destination once it stopped. As the map fell onto the sandy floor, with nothing surrounding them, Shadow had done some fiddling with his watch and before anyone knew, after some quick movements from the young hero, the sand underneath them gathered in mounds on the side to reveal a stone hatch, “Sandbending, a very useful tool in this situation.”

“How many powers do you have?!”

“ _That_ is a good question Hubert. In my time traveling I have accumulated quite a collection of powers and skills, but only really use a few on a constant basis.” Shadow managed to shatter the stone hatch with a single blow, “For example: Enhanced Strength. I can't stop a train with my bare hands, mind you, but I can hold my own against most of Reality's toughest and strongest.”

The group descended the ancient stairs and the pathway grew darker and darker Scrooge pulled out torches from his pack handed them out. McDuck was a little peeved that José had lit them with his green flames since he still didn't enjoy the aspect of magic being around him and his family. He was happy that his nephews and niece were getting comfortable with their new abilities, but he didn't know enough about José to fully trust him even though he knew the parrot wouldn't hurt his family. Magic was always a sour spot for Scrooge because of Magica and his own beliefs, so it was… strange to see it on a more regular basis.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs it led to a semi-large corridor that was unusually empty, “It's a trap, everyone stay close.” Scrooge, and surprisingly Shadow, led the group for a while down the corridor before the young hero stuck his arm out in front of the rich duck.

“I'd liked to try something, with your permission of course Scrooge,” the older duck didn't know what he was planning but he found himself nodding anyways. Shadow had walked up and stepped on a trap panel only for darts to fly across the empty space. They noticed that some of the darts that hit Shadow's coat bounced off with no damage to the clothing. He managed to block most of them but let one stick itself in his neck. The young duck began to sway and stumble as everyone could tell he was beginning to pale just as he collapsed to the ground. No one was sure what to do, but seeing José's eyes widen caught the attention of his husband.

“José? Something wrong?”

“I… I can't sense him.”

“What are you… wait, do you mean…”

“He's _dead,_ ” the tomb grew colder.

“What do you _mean_ he's dead?” It didn't really click with Darkwing, “Like… those are poison darts?”

“Fast acting from what we saw, but why would…” the parrot paused once again just as he saw Shadow _twitch_. The family began to slowly freak out as the area where the dart hit the man glowed a very neon blue and pink just as Shadow gripped the dart and ripped it out. Shadow staggered back to his feet and shook his head to clear it.

“Poison, very fast acting: Numbs the body within seconds upon injection and shuts down vital organs. For an ancient poison it's very well concocted,” tossing the dart aside he picked up one of the full ones off the ground, “I'll take this for further analysis. And as for the rest of you,” Shadow whipped around, “I would suggest that the rest of you watch your step more than we have already, whatever's at the end of this tomb is something someone didn't want anyone else getting.”

Shadow pocketed the poison dart and came back to the group only for Launchpad and José to step in front of him, “What?”

“Aumentado do inoperante… somente o desalmado e condenados têm essa capacidade…” _**Risen from the dead... only the soulless and the damned have that ability…**_ José's glare was cold and unforgiving as his own magical aura surrounded him.

Launchpad held also a hard and unreadable expression, “Better start explaining or you definitely ain't getting back on my plane...”

“Guys what are you… oh, you think… _oh…_ ” The duck snickered which confused most of the family, “I promise you, all of you, that I am not some necromancer of the dark magics or anything like that. I have a few powers that I keep active that I use on a somewhat regular basis: I can manipulate neon energy, summon and control smoke and cinders, and anything with a screen I can drain and use that energy to create digital constructs of my liking. Don't use them as I did in my early days but they keep me alive, which you just saw.”

Launchpad blinked, “So… not undead?”

Shadow chuckled, “No LP, not undead, which also means that you can stand down as well Carioca there nothing for you to worry about.” José glared for a little longer before he let his magic dissipate, “Look, I know I've probably earned some brownie points with a few of you and I know that a few,” he glanced at Scrooge, “probably don't trust me fully yet, but I promise that I _am_ here to help. Now come on! This is a Duck Family Adventure, let's enjoy it!” He didn't really give anyone time to respond as he resumed trekking down the hall, everyone going after him.

Shadow was… interesting to say the least.

_____

Thanks to Shadow, José, and Scrooge, the family avoided most of the traps throughout their travels through the underground temple, there were a few close calls but everyone seemed fine in the end.

Everyone except Louie.

The green-clad triplet accidentally almost shoved Huey into swinging blades before Launchpad grabbed him, the duck would grow irritated- just slightly- when all four of them gathered together, and Shadow caught the young teen sending glances at Darkwing more than once during their trek. There was a burning feeling in Shadow's chest that something wasn't right with Louie, but he remembered how he was at that age so he couldn't tell if something was wrong it if he was just being a brooding teenager.

They had reached the center of the temple, mostly unscathed, only to find the treasure for them to collect to swirl together and form a humongous monster. Fun, at least to Shadow since the last time he had to fight his opponent they ran.

Donald, Launchpad, and Panchito ran support as they kept the kids from getting squashed while Shadow, Scrooge, Darkwing Duck, and José did their best to fight off the monster. Every time the treasure beast went to stomp on Shadow the hero would dissipate before reforming and slicing away the gold and jewels. Scrooge and Darkwing Duck ran interference as the Scot shouted some Scottish Gaelic curses- luckily enough none of the kids understood him- while the masked mallard shouted “Eat Gas!” and did what he could to blind the monster with his gas gun. José sent concussive beams of magical energy in his signature harlequin green, which sent the beast tumbling back the more hits he landed. 

The parrot was having the time of his life! He laughed with exuberance as he threw up shields to defend against fist swings, had the biggest grins as he watched Shadow take chunks out of the Golden monster, and he even undid his bowtie in the midst of battle while protecting his family. At a point, it seemed as if the fight was lasting for a while and it was draining on everyone, so José shouted up to Shadow, “Amigo! Your spellbook, does it have countercurses?!”

“Yeah!” The monster bucked around as the young hero landed his sword in its neck and fished out his grimoire, “Here!” Carioca managed to catch the leatherbound book and sift through it. The Brazilian was floored by how many sections and subsections there were in this deceptively thin book but a moment he found what he was looking for.

“Ah ha! Countercurses! Let's see… _‘Disrupted the form of Cursed Treasure’_ , huh… oddly specific… no matter,” José found one of the spell in his native tongue and began reciting, his eyes shining a greenish white and the grimoire began to glow as well, “ _Rompa o formulário deste animal o mais sujo! Retorne-o de volta ao ouro da sua fatura!_ ” The treasure room itself began to rumble and shake as the monster's form started to fall apart as the jewels and gold couldn't hold themselves together. Donald had to pull Panchito by the as he was using his hat to catch the falling money so they all could gather up with José as he tossed up a shield to guard them against the heavier chunks as they came down.

As the golden dust cleared Scrooge took the time to count everyone off only to realize something, “Wait, where's th’ young lad?” It just occurred to the family that the only one who wasn't with them was Shadow. It was only a few moments before they heard groans and followed them to their source.

“Ugh… H-Hey guys, fancy meetin’ you here…” The older teen duck had propped himself up as one of his legs was crushed under a large chunk of gold, “Mind helping me out?” José lifted the gold boulder as Launchpad dragged him out, revealing his mangled leg. Most of the family gasped or went wide-eyed.

Except Louie, “Cool…” Dewey punched him in the arm, “I mean- Hrk!” The duck turned away as he dry heaved… a little too much and a little late for José's comfort.

Blood leaked onto the gold coins and jewels underneath Shadow as he examined his ripped pant leg and the jutting white bone as the leg itself was bent in odd angles, “Several fractures along the femur, tibia, and fibula… large gash t-through the femoral artery… okay, I can work with this.”

“Uh… Shadow? What are you gonna…” Launchpad was cut off as Shadow gestured for him to hold him up. Shadow hovered his hands above his leg.

“ _Sana…_ ” At the moment his hands began to glow a neon green and everyone watched in intrigue and his leg seem to… rebuild itself. The bones pushed themselves back in as the leg realigned itself to its original position. Through the hole in his pant leg, they could see the cuts and gashes sealing themselves up. Throughout the entire process, Shadow grunted with sharp breaths as his leg returned to its original look. The energy drained from Shadow's expression as he got back to his feet. There were protests from the others but they were quickly silenced as the hero steadied to his feet, “Healing spell… Good fix for bigger injuries like that. Alrighty then… let's gather up some treasure.”

_____

“Ah man, I like these pants,” Shadow pouted as he fiddled with the rips.

“We can get Mrs. B to fix'em up if you want.”

“Nah, it'll be a little hard to see up without a special needle. I'll just get my brother to send me a new pair,” the hero patted LP on the back as he assisted the duck. Both him and José were pretty tired after the fight, training much of their respective abilities, so it was a nice leisure walk back to the Sunchaser once back on the surface. José, however, couldn't get something off his mind.

The parrot had noticed how strange his favorite nephew throughout the entire trip and was a little glad that Shadow picked up on it too from what he could tell. He was more… hostile at certain times towards his siblings, and would only immediately brush it off by saying he “wasn't in the greatest mood”. What worried the Brazilian more was how… interested Louie seemed in Darkwing Duck. The three of him were lagging a bit behind everyone else, which worked a little to José's disadvantage when he saw Louie smirk and stalk Darkwing just as the parrot saw a glint of metal from the sunlight from his hoodie pocket and reacted. “H-Hey!” Louie sneered loudly as José suspended him in the air dropping what chilled the parrot's blood.

The rest turned around to see the smaller duck struggle against José's magic as José held a cold glare in his eyes, “Oi! What are ye doin’ with me nephew?!” Scrooge roared as he stomped over, the others following after.

“Uncle Scrooge get him to stop! I was minding my own business when he up and attacked me!”

“Mentiras, I am simply keeping you from stabbing Senhor Mallard here with that switchblade,” José gestured to the wepson on the ground.

“Tío José what are you talking about?! Why would I stab Darkwing? That doesn't make any sense!” Louie was very frustrated at the moment and it wasn't hard to see why: from the perspective of everyone else this was an unprovoked attack of sorts.

Scrooge got right in the face of José, “ _Let. Him. Down._ ”

“I'm sorry Senhor Scrooge but I cannot do that,” José steeled himself for what he knew what was coming.

“Aye knew aye couldn't trust ye Carioca… ye told me ye wouldn’ hurt me family.”

“Please believe me McDuck I'm just doing what I believe is right at this moment,” he didn't want to ruin the relationship that just started forming between him and Donald's uncle, but he knew this was right.

“I can possibly be of assistance,” Shadow called out just as he strolled over and crouched near the switchblade, “Scan for prints,” he spoke into his watch as live waved it over the knife. It only took a few seconds to get the results, “Llewellyn Duck, yep, these are his prints on the knife.”

“T-That can't be true! I've never seen that thing in my life!”

“He has a point Shadow,” Huey interjected, “We wouldn't be caught dead with weapons or drugs and such. It isn't logical with how our family is.”

“Well the Quantum Jumper doesn't usually get this kind of stuff wrong.” Shadow wasn't really sure what to do here: Scrooge was against José at the moment, José struggled with restraining his family, and Donald, Launchpad, Panchito, and the kids weren't sure who to side with. Darkwing was just glad not to be stabbed in the back, literally, but even he wasn't sure what was happening.

Until a thought occurred to Shadow, “You should probably let him down Carioca.”

“But-”

“Everything's _fine,_ ” the vigilante came up and whispered something in José's ear. Seeing, momentarily, as his eyes widened before relaxing the parrot threw up a suave smirk.

“Alright, as you wish,” Louie slowly descended and once his feet touched the ground José came over and ruffled his head feathers, “Eu sou pesaroso meu sol-alargamento, I guess your Tío is a little out of it.”

“It's okay Tío José today was… a bit chaotic for all of us. But uh… quick question?”

“Anything Louie.”

“What did you just call me?” _That_ was his first and only mistake. In that instant, Louie freaked out as he basically was drilled into the ground as the sand hardened around him, “Hey, what the hell?!” Everyone except José turned to see Shadow shrug innocently.

“Louie knows _exactly_ what his nickname means… if you _were_ actually our Louie.” Carioca held such a shit eating grin in his beak that he couldn't have been any more satisfied by himself.

Louie frantically looked at the whole family, to which I seemed to click what this meant, and knowing the gig was up Louie went from frantic worry to displeasure, “Well fuck… I had a feeling I wasn't gonna be able to bullshit that one.” His eyes darkened immensely as he sent daggers at Darkwing, “How's it going Darkshit? You're lucky Carioca stopped me because it would've been _very satisfying_ to carve out your back…” The duck needlessly struggled, “Darkwing sends his regards Mallard, and he wants his stuff back!”

“Oh! You're from that universe Hellfire is from, perfect!” Shadow came up and knocked the duck out with a single punch, “Let's talk later.”

_____

The young teen duck regains consciousness only to find himself in an empty room as he found himself bound to a chair with nicely tied rope, “Where…?”

“We're back at McDuck Manor,” the duck didn't even notice Scrooge had entered, “Now tell me: Who are ye?”

The duck snickered, “I'm Louie… but not the one you know.”

“Where is he?”

“Wouldn't _you_ like to know…”

______________________________

“Ugh… my head…” Louie started to wake up as his vision cleared enough for him to look around, “W-Where… Where am I?” The room he was held in was plenty dark and it didn't help that he found his arms and legs were bound to the chair he was sitting in.

“Me home little one…” Louie whipped his head up to see his uncle… or someone who looked like his uncle. The clothes were completely reversed to what Louie was used to seeing and the silver top hat was a little jarring, and the overwhelming dark feeling the duck gave off put Louie on edge, “It's _so good_ to see you, Llewellyn…”

“You're… You're not Uncle Scrooge.”

“Aye, me boy, am most _definitely_ Scrooge McDuck… just not th’ one ye know.”

“Then I guess you didn't do much homework, Not Scrooge, because rope ain't gonna hold me long!” Louie proclaimed as he tried flexing his hands and… nothing happened. Tried and tried again Louie did what he could to summon vines and such, but to no avail much to Louie's worry, “Why can't I-”

“Use yer magic? Well…” Not Scrooge reached into his coat and pulled out Louie's Tsavorite Garnet amulet, “Aye haven't figured out how ye use it, but as long as aye have it yet not going t’ be casting any magic… after all…” Not Scrooge's eyes grew crazed and unstable, “we're going to have _such_ a wonderful time together…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was confused Scrooge was planning their trip the day before and the chapter takes place the day of the trip. :)
> 
> ANyways, what did you all think? We learned a little about Shadow, we had a nice McDuck family adventure, and... Louie was kidnapped by their evil doppelganger and taken to the Dark-verse.
> 
> ...Fun...
> 
> But seriously, I've been planning to get one of the triplets replaced and Louie just seemed to be the easiest choice since the other two Dark Triplets can't really act as their Normal Counterparts at the moment.
> 
> But please, tell me what you thought of the chapter in the comments! Send me any questions you might have, and tell me your theories of how things will play out in the future! I love reading all you guys have to say! ;)
> 
> And if you want to ask me more you can send me asks on Tumblr @poisondog2 (Yes, even though the site's kinda imploding right now...)
> 
> Until next time!


	20. L̷̛̥͈ö̶͓́̾u̸̢̗͈̇̆͛̚ĭ̷̛͎̻͈̑ę̸̜͑̿ ̸͔͖͊D̷̦̪͆ŭ̷͉c̷̺̺͔̓̿̆͐ḵ̶̯̔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I am heading into FInals Week for my first semester of college, but luckily enough I don't have that many FInals which means my writing shouldn't slow down during this time. Yay!
> 
> Second of all, yes this is a shorter chapter, but it's a pretty heavy one. Just to warn you: Louie, _our_ Louie, isn't going to have the greatest time during this chapter. I actually felt angry at myself for writing it even though I needed to. Even made me tear up while writing. It gets somewhat graphic with a part involving the Dark-verse kids, so be warned!
> 
> If you see any mistake please tell me so I can fix them!

Hours. For hours Louie sat in the empty room without much interaction other than Not Scrooge from earlier, _'I have to come up with a better name for him…’_ Louie thought just as the door creaked opened and- “Guys?” In walked in his siblings, but… not his siblings.

Huey was wearing square glasses, had on a filthy lab coat, and had on a matt black dress shirt and blood-red vest. His face held no emotion.

Dewey was wringing his hands together as he darted his eye around. His zip-up hoodie was very torn up and his black T-shirt looked like it was stitched together. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at Louie, but it was more nervous than anything.

And Webby… she was possibly the most disturbing out of all of them. She wore the same sweater vest, pink bow and collared shirt, and purple skirt but it was all torn up, stained, or dulled. What was freaking out Louie, however, by the fact of any exposed limbs had greying feathers as he could tell that she had parts of herself replaces judging by the stitches he could see.

They were his siblings… but they weren't. They were… _twisted_ , twisted images of the ones he knew.

He steeled his expression, “You're not my siblings, what are you doing here?”

“We, um, uh, well… we-”

“We came to see the spectacle Darkwing had brought back,” Twisted Huey informed, interrupting Twisted Dewey, as he fixed his glasses, “Seeing how… different you seem from ours I would have never guessed you were Llewellyn.”

“Louie, name's Louie dude. Only people to call me Llewellyn is Uncle Donald and Scrooge and that's only when I'm in trouble.” The teen flinched as he saw Twisted Dewey poke his side, “Hey! Don't touch me!”

“S-Sorry! I just… you don't a-act I like Louie…”

“Well maybe you're more used to this: _Fuck off!_ ” Twisted Dewey flinched aggressively back as Twisted Webby started clapping enthusiastically.

“Ooh, what fun fun _FUN!_ You act 'brave’ but I can tell how you _really are…_ ” This… amalgamated version of his sister came uncomfortably close and whispered in his ear, “ _You're scared…_ ” she sang before skipping back to the others. And she was right, Louie was scared, but he'd be damned if he showed that now. Sometimes Louie felt like he wasn't cut out for adventuring, but his family was always there to reassure him that he had a place and he also had his… Andrew to remind him of that as well. Huey had the logic, Dewey had courage, Webby had expertise, and Louie… Louie had his cons.

“Ha! Scared? Me? Never. My family goes on adventures all the time so there isn't much that scares us at this point.”

“And this 'family’ of yours,” Twisted Huey began as he pulled out a notebook from under his hat, treating the word family as a title with no real meaning, “What is that comprised of?”

“What?”

“The members, who makes up this 'family’?”

A little disturbed by the empty sounds of the duck’s voice but he answered nonetheless if even a bit wary, “My uncles: Donald, Scrooge, LP, José, and Panchito; my two brothers Huey and Dewey along with our sister Webby; and Webby’s grandmother Mrs. Beakley. We have other family but that’s who lives at the… who lives at _my_ McDuck Manor,” The duck emphasized that last point in hopes they would understand. _He_ was different from what they were used to and _that_ was what was important.

Twisted Huey didn't seem to pick up on this or chose to ignore it, “Intriguing… so your Hellfire is an uncle to you?”

“No. _Launchpad_ is our uncle, _not_ Hellfire. He _doesn’t_ and _will never_ go by that name again, unlike yours who tried to kill him! What was up with that anyway?” He was hoping one of them would fall for this and tell him something useful.

And he almost got what he wanted, “W-Well… I think-“

“Now now children,” but someone always has to interrupt, “aye think the three of ye have bothered our guest here long enough. Run along,” The… dark version of McDuck came back right when Louie was going to get some actual answers, but of course, he had impeccable timing. The miser’s eye twitched when he saw none of them move, “ _ **Now.**_ ” The second telling had them quickly file out, Webby giving an annoyingly girlish giggle before following the others, “Those three, ever so gratingly annoying, aren’t they? The red one loves to take notes while the blue one just… stands there looking ready to pee himself if he isn’t ripping out someone’s jugular. The Frankenstein one… that’s their little pet, so as long as it doesn’t bother me then I let them keep it.”

“Red, blue, pet? That’s the difference between you and my uncle: even those he despises he still holds _some_ amount of respect for them while you-“

_WHACK!_

McDuck’s cane cracked against Louie’s face, jostling a few of his teeth loose as his head went spinning, “Ye speak ye are spoken t’, _**got it?**_ ” Louie didn’t say much, which got him another crack of the cane, “Aye _said_ do ye got it?!”

“Y… Y-Yes,” Louie quivered out as he gritted his teeth.

“Good, now,” Dark Scrooge locked the door, “let's play a game. The rules are simple: he just need to name a number between 1 and 10. Do ye think ye can do that?” Louie nodded, “Good! Now start off…”

Louie's face still stung and his head still throbbed and he wasn't really sure what this evil version of his uncle's plan was but he went along with what he wanted, “T… Three.” The moment he answered Dark Scrooge sent his cane careening into the smaller fowl's stomach knocking the air out of him.

“Oh? Did aye forget to mention? Each number relates to what I'm going to t’ ye, so you can either get the bigger stuff out of the way now or he can wait and suffer later, what will it be?” He laughed, the laugh sent a chill down Louie's spine. Nothing about it was warm, nothing about it reminded him of good times, it was just hollow and unnerving.

But wasn't going to show that, “...Four…”

“Four? _Alright,_ ” with a simple click the blade at the end of McDuck's cane switched out just as he swiftly sliced Louie's right eye. The duck cried out in pain, “Oh suck it up ye whiny bastard! Yer eye is _fine!_ Now ye have an interesting scar t’ talk about!” Dark Scrooge, from what Louie could tell, had a flare for the dramatic like his uncle, but nothing about that spelled good for the teen duck, “ _Now…_ ” the shadows of the room grew darker and more suffocating, “ _ **What will be next?**_ ”

_____

The echoes of dripping crimson filled the empty room as Louie's breathing had slowed as the adrenaline faded from his body. For the last few hours he had done his best to delay his answers for Dark Scrooge, but each time would be threatened with death each time so there wasn't much he could do. Louie bounced between the higher and lower numbers in order to give his body some sort of “break” in the amount of pain, but that only worked so well.

The room itself ident have any windows so he had no if he what time it was, and frankly he stopped caring a while ago. Dark Scrooge had broken his fingers and a leg, stabbed him through the shoulder, but him up in a few places, burned his side; chest; and back, and had beaten him with his cane so many times that Louie lost count of the bruises on his body.

But he never cried, not once. Yes, he grunted, maybe even yelled a bit, but never cried. And Dark Scrooge didn't like this. The miser spent a good chunk of his time with Louie berating the teen duck, shouting obscenities and accusations at in to get some sort of reaction, but what he usually got was a sly smirk, a dismissive eye roll, or a hard glare. McDuck had enough.

When he came in to “check” on Louie the teen duck snickered, “Back for more? _Man_ , you really get a kick out of this old man.”

“I'd watch yer tongue unless ye want it _**cut out**_ ,” the older duck decomposed himself, “but aye came by to show ye a little treat.” Dark Scrooge pulled out a small monitor and hunted it on. What Louie saw on screen had his blood running cold: On screen, there was a confused brown furred dog who was more burly than most for his age. He had long chocolate hair that was slicked back and the clothes he was wearing were covered in dust and dirt.

“A-Andrew?” Louie's voice quivered seeing his partner on screen and most likely in the Manor himself.

“Yes lad, Andrew. The one ye _so willingly_ gave us after me nephew accessed yer phone. He's a handsome one I'll give ye that, but aye can't see what he sees in such a pathetic little _shit_ like ye.”

“If you hurt him-”

“Oh aye wouldn't _dream_ of it, after all… the _**kiddos**_ haven't gotten had any fun yet…” Louie's heart dropped seeing Andrew turned to what was most likely the door as he watched Twisted Dewey enter first as he leaped onto Andrew and bashed his body against the ground. The amalgamated Webby came in next as she latched onto Andrew's shoulder and dug her teeth in. The video feed didn't have any sound, but Louie could see the pain and anguish he was in. After a few minutes of watching his siblings from hell tear at his partner, Huey finally walked in as the other two got off as he attached what looked like probs into his chest and temples and the entire time Huey had no expression. He was… _empty._

Andrew weakly reached out seemingly trying to appeal to Twisted Huey's humanity…

...Twisted Huey turned the device in his hands on and Louie watched as Andrew violent shook as electricity courses through his whole body. The scene only lasted some odd seconds, but it was enough to see, as Twisted Huey switched the device off, the blistering flesh and burnt fur was a sight to behold as Andrew's body twitched and spasmed for a not before Dark Scrooge turned off the monitor, “So… have anything t’ say now?”

Black fury burned Louie's soul as he fumed. He had one thing to say and it barely came out as a whisper, “ _I… I… I am going to **kill you** …_”

“That's FUNNY! Because of aye recall, _aye_ am the one walking free while _yew_ are the one bound to a chair!” Scrooge got right in Louie's face, “Ye know… ye still have a number you haven't picked yet, and what was that one again?”

Louie held eye contact with Dark Scrooge for a but before sighing defeatedly, “...Ten…”

And Louie got a surprise: Dark Scrooge was… _fixing him_. The duck hovered over his hands and leg and was _healing_ him. The teen didn't understand, wasn't he going to hurt him?

Louie couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the glowing area under McDuck's coat and when the duck backed away he saw him take out the source of the light: a ruby gemstone tied with aging rope,

Dark Scrooge smiled, “ _ **gabh saoghal!**_ ”

Burning. Louie's entire body started to _burn_. Pain raked throughout his entire being as it felt like the fluids in his body were boiling and his bones ached. He screamed but it felt like no sound could leave him.

Dark Scrooge's eyes grew more and more crazed as his teal colored irises grew redder with time. As if he was made of dust, particles from Louie flowed directly into McDuck and after a minute or two it stopped and both could breath some sort of sigh of relief. The moment Louie caught his breath, which to be fair was very difficult at the moment, he spoke a hoarse whisper, “Wha… W-What did you do?...”

“What did aye do? Well,” McDuck's grin grew wider, “Aye just stripped away 10 years of yer lifespan and added it t’ mine.”

Louie ran cold, “W-What?”

“Well aye never said th’ worst thing I'd do t’ ye would be _physical_ now did aye?” Dark Scrooge started to snicker as he turned to leave, “And trust me when aye say fer what aye have planned fer ye… you'll _wish_ aye killed ye.”

_____

“And where do ye think yer goin’?” Scrooge had just got back from visiting their captive to see Darkwing fiddling with his Paradox Converter.

“Well we have the boy, his twin is no doubt gathering what we need from that other McDuck family, and everyone's getting ready to march. I just have to get a few things first.”

“Which would be?”

“Well, Darkwing Duck is giving us problems… so i'm going to pay his family a visit. But I should change first...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, that happened. I felt extremely bad for what I did to Andrew, Louie's love interest, but... I didn't really want to forget him. I had originally planned for something else to go down during that part, but then I realized that this would be sadder not only for me and for you, but for Louie in the fic. I am sorry for what I did, but I had to do it for Louie as his development as a character. Trust me, it had a purpose.
> 
> And Darkwing is heading to D.W.'s universe... that can't be good. _But_ he's going to have a slightly different outfit as I realized that he still, basically, looks like Negaduck so I did some alterations to his costume for next chapter that I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Please post your comments, questions, and any theories you might have in the comments below because it's always nice to hear from all of you, really! ANd if you ever want to ask me even more questions without filling out the comments- I'm not opposed to that mind you, I love seeing new comments- you can send me asks on Tumblr @poisondog2
> 
> Until next time!


	21. Where a villain tries to be helpful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Another new chapter, fantastic!
> 
> I had thought I was gonna have this out earlier but the chapter I was working on raw longer than I had anticipated, so I’m glad that I got it done!
> 
> If you couldn’t piece together from the last chapter we’re heading back to the D.W.’s universe! Under... less than ideal circumstances. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter as I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> If you spot any mistake please tell me so I can get them fixed!

Two weeks. It had been a little over two weeks since Drake had disappeared off the face of the planet and Gosalyn never stopped worrying. She had, yes, hockey to distract her and friends to hang out with but things just didn't feel the same without her father around. Her best friend Honker had done his best to cheer Gosalyn up while Drake was away, playing sports in the park or going to the mall or just hanging out at his house, but while she enjoyed all of it didn't calm the worry that lay in the pit of her stomach.

What helped most often than not was going out on patrol as _Quiverwing Quack_ and protecting St. Canard. Launchpad, obviously, didn't let her out alone so he would accompany her.

There were times, out on patrol, that Gosalyn got so angry at seemingly nothing that she inadvertently threw her and LP into situations that weren't completely able to handle. Luckily, and surprisingly enough, when it seemed like they wouldn't be able to get out a bind a wash of water would flow by or toy teeth would rain from above or vines would sprout out and ensnare their attackers. The Fearsome Four hated Darkwing, but even they understood that his disappearance was taking a toll on both ducks, so they did their best to, discreetly, help them out from time to time. They fight crime or anything, but it was a nice gesture.

It was another Friday evening and Gosalyn had Hockey practice at the ice rink. She told Launchpad to not pick her up as she wanted to go for a walk, and while the larger fowl was hesitant to agree he did on the account that she would call him when she was halfway home or if she was in trouble.

The streets of St. Canard, especially when approaching night, could be a dangerous place for some and many would hesitate to go out on their own for the sake of safety. Gosalyn Mallard wasn't afraid, her father was Darkwing Duck and she was Quiverwing Quack so there wasn't much people could do to her on the case of her training…

...That's what made the feathered hands that seemingly materialized from a dark alleyway even more sudden, throwing Gosalyn a bit off kilter. Fortunately, Gosalyn wasn't one to freeze up in a fight so the moment she got her bearings straight she sent an elbow and kick right into the chest and legs of her attacker, allowing her to work her way out of their grasp. The masculine groans, accented with a more gravelly voice, intrigued the young duck as she spun around to see- “Negaduck?” Her father's archenemy, clad in red, yellow, and black, coughed and groaned as he knelt on the ground clutching his chest, “What the heck did you think grabbing me like that was gonna result in? It's St. Canard, there are weirdos all around this city!”

“Well,” he voiced, picking himself back up, “I _am_ usually good at kidnapping people, but as you can tell I'm not really working at 100%.” It was then that Gosalyn realized how tattered his uniform actually was and how bruised and cut up the duck looked.

Then was Negaduck said clicked with her, “You we're going to kidnap me?! What, you just that thought since Darkwing isn't around you'd be able to take me without any problem? Well, think again mister!” And just as she prepared to fight the masked mallard he threw up his hands in defense.

“Wait, wait, wait! I didn't come here to fight you or steal you!”

“Then what was up with snatching me off the streets?”

“I'm Negaduck, St. Canard's #1 villain, I can't really walk around on the open streets now can I?”

Gosalyn lowered her fists, “Okay, fair point, but then if you aren't trying to take me then what do you want?”

“I came… to protect you.” Negaduck proclaimed. There was a tick of silence before it was overrun with exuberant laughter from the teen duck. Gosalyn was _hollering_ as Negaduck just stood there baffled by her reaction as he tried or get her attention once again, albeit unsuccessfully.

Only when the teen couldn't breathe any longer and had to come down from her laughing for did she answer him, “ _You_ , protect _me?_ I'm sorry but that is the funniest shit I have _ever_ heard!”

“Didn't your dad teach you not to curse?”

“He did, but it's you so I don't really care at the moment. Back to the topic at hand: Can you tell me why I would need your protection?”

“It's… complicated- Look are you gonna come with me or not? I'm not leaving here until you give me the answer I want to hear.”

“Well then I guess you're just gonna stand there all night 'cause I'm not going with you,” she answered just as she turned to walk away.

“Kid-”

“Nope, not listening!”

“Gosalyn wait-”

“Uh-uh! You're a bad guy and dad told me not to listen to bad guys!”

“Gos please-”

“Bye Nega-”

“Gosalyn just _LOOK AT ME!_ ” Negaduck roared, which caught the attention of the teen duck and as she turned around, for her own amusement, what she was greeted with froze her in her tracks. Negaduck had removed his black mask and large brimmed hat and Gosalyn was able to stare straight into all too familiar eyes.

“...D-Dad?” She couldn't really believe what she was seeing: Her father's eyes, albeit darker and more cross but there was no mistaking what she was seeing, which threw her off even more, “But… you can't… that's not-”

“Did Dipwing ever tell you about his trip to the Negaverse?”

“I mean yeah, briefly, but what does…” And then it clicked with her, “...you're dad, or at least another version of him.”

“A version of him that wanted control, wanted power, and you can't get that playing the hero,” Negaduck slipped his mask back on, “Do you see now why I want you to come with me? Back in my home, I have my own Gosalyn, she's… my ward. Don't really know if she counts as my daughter, but I care for her anyway. It's the one thing me and Dipwing can agree on: Gosalyn _needs_ to be safe. When “Quiverwing Quack” came on the scene it wasn't difficult to piece together that you were his Gosalyn, even before then you never really wanted to leave his side.” Negaduck's mannerisms softened more than Gosalyn had ever seen, “My world is _shit_ , always has been, but that's the way I like it. I rule over there. But here? You're vulnerable no matter how much training you get, that's why we need to go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“Back to the Negaverse where it's safe.”

“What? No! I'm not just gonna leave this universe to go to yours, what about Launchpad? And why are we running in the first place?”

Negaduck had enough, “Look, kid, we don't have time to sit here and argue! You wanna know what's so dangerous? There's a duck with your father's callsign that's running around and he's the one that did _this_ to me!” The masked mallard explained, gesturing to his disheveled look, “I was just minding my own business, plotting my next heist, when this motherfucker came out of nowhere and attacked me! And…” he growled, “I hate to admit it, but he's _so much_ worse than me. I think… I think he let me go on purpose, I jumped into my plane and he didn't even try to stop me. That's why I came to find you… I think he's after us.”

“What, why?”

“Fuck if I know, but it might have something to do with Darkwing's disappearance,” Negaduck didn't often call drake by his actual working name, but this was serious, “I came to get you then we could go get Darkwing's boy toy then we could get _the fuck outta here_ \- and we've wasted too much time talking so let's go!” He ordered before grabbing Gosalyn by the wrist and dragging her off with no resistance for the teen.

As they made it back to Negaduck's version of the Thunderquack he picked up the engines and flew off. Negaduck did a few laps around some of the skyscrapers- out of paranoia- before flying off tp the suburban district. Gosalyn asked if he knew where he was going, “Your house is my house, so it's not that hard to find,”

“Oh.”

There was momentary silence between the two before Gosalyn spoke again, “What did you mean by ‘boy toy’?” She had taken a water bottle out of her hockey bag and took a swig.

“I _mean_ the one Dipwing fucks, McQuack right?” Gosalyn spit out her water all over the windshield and control panel, “Hey, watch it! Sensitive equipment here!”

“Well _maybe_ you should warn me before saying stuff like that! And Dad's not fucking Launchpad!”

“He’s not? _Oh_ , is he still with that bitch Morgana?” Negaduck pried with a bit of a growl behind his voice.

“No, they broke up about a year and a half ago because she had 'mystical business’ to attend to and probably wouldn't be returning for a long while.”

“Good, didn't like that slut anyways.”

“What is your _deal?!_ It's not like _you_ were the one dating her.” Gosalyn was dumbfounded by how Negaduck was acting, sure he could be spiteful but this was even more so than usual.

“She got in the way too much of both me _and_ Darkwing. She made the one on one fights between us uninteresting and whenever she was on the idiot's mind he was completely _intolerable_ to be around! There was even a time I fooled her by acting like a reformed villain and she _believed it!_ That Witch Bitch was the _worst!_ ”

There was a patter of silence as the two duck glanced at one another before breaking out in harmonious laughter. Though it wasn't exactly how her father laughed it was very much different from the evil cackle Negaduck usually had. He was more… _relaxed_ , even in a tense situation like this, “You act like dad more than you think.”

“When you find him don't tell him that, I don't need his ego any more inflated than it already is.”

_____

It was only another 10 minutes before they arrived in Gosalyn's neighborhood and her house, just in time to see Launchpad, bruised and bloodied, tossed through the home's front window, “Launchpad!” Gosalyn cried out.

The teen duck, filled with worry, felt a chill run down her spine as Launchpad's attacker stepped through the window: The duck wore a large oil black brimmed hat with a gaudy yellow strip on the base. His turtleneck was a faded yellow with greys mixed in, the jacket he wore over it was of the same black as the hat with blood red buttons. His cape in its entirety was a dark crimson, but resembled more of a cloak as it gave the impression of the duck floating even when you could see his webbed feet while he walked.

“Let me out,” Gosalyn ordered, her eyes not taken off the duck as he approached Launchpad.

“Are you kidding, i'm not-”

“Negaduck _let me out!_ ” She roared. There was a moment of silence before the roof of the cockpit opened up.

“You better know what you're doing…” Gosalyn didn't even give a response before climbing out and diving towards the beaten sidekick. On the way down she tried kicking the attacker but missed as he backed up just in time.

“Ah, Gosalyn,” his voice was that of her father's but with more malicious undertones, “how great of you to join us.”

“Who are you?” She demanded, preparing to fight.

“Why Gosalyn, don't you recognize your own father?”

“You're _not_ my dad, so who are you?!”

The duck smiled, his black mask obscuring his eyes with red lenses, “ _I am the terror that flaps in the night… I am the poison that infects your bloodstream… **I am Darkwing Duck!**_ ” The air surrounding them seem to grow colder, “And what's Darkwing without his sidekick… and you _really shouldn't_ have left the plane.” Gosalyn started a cold sweat as she didn't want to look away, but needed to check in on Negaduck. As she slowly swiveled her head what she was met with had the world slowing down: it was Negaduck, sneering, as a more gruff and filthy version of Launchpad as he held a rusty looking cleaver to the duck's throat.

“I knew you would come… all I had to do was wait…” The world slowed to a halt as this imposter was practically whimpering in her ear and as Gosalyn turned back around she couldn't prevent the oncoming fist that collided with her face and then the world turned black.

_____

“Ugh…” The teen groaned as she regained consciousness, the world still blurry in her eyes. What registered in her mind first was the feeling of cold metal stinging her wrists and ankles. She lifted her head to examine what was holding her down and as her vision cleared Gosalyn could see that her arms and legs were clearly bound with metal cuffs as she noticed she was attached to an X shaped backing. Gosalyn struggled for a bit before a gruff voice penetrated her thoughts.

“Sorry princess, tried that a while ago.”

Gosalyn glanced to her left to see the yellow-clad duck, “N-Negaduck?”

“More beat up, but yeah it's me.”

“Where… Where are we?”

“ _My home…_ ” Out of the shadows of wherever they came out the duck that had attacked both Gosalyn and Launchpad, “And I am _so glad_ to have the three of you here as me _esteemed_ guests!” The duck flapped his cloak with a flare only her father had, but this time it didn't feel right. It felt… _disjointed_ , “And I am very pleased that I have the full set: The Daughter, The Sidekick, and The Rival. Though it was so… _disappointing_ with how easily you went down.” Everything about the duck's mannerisms grew more and more irritated as he stomped closer, “You were supposed to put up a _fight_ , you were supposed to make it _interesting_ , you were supposed to be _**challenging!**_ ” He leaped and gripped onto Gosalyn's shirt as he snarled, sharp teeth on full display, “Quiverwing Quack, Launchpad McQuack, and Negaduck…” his smile went from anger to a crazed smile, “Your father is going to _love this!_ ” The cloaked mallard jumped off and as he turned to leave when Gosalyn shouted at him.

“Hey, who are you?!”

“I already told you…” He snapped his finger. As the lights flickered on the three captives could look around and find the cause of the smell they just registered. The smell of copper and rot came from the blood stains covering the walls, floor, and tables; the place itself seemed like an extended operating auditorium from the olden days, just with more fragmented stone and limestone stained metal; the faculty was ungodly cold and carried an echo as the lights snapped themselves on and from there Gosalyn various containment units, “I'm Darkwing Duck and this… is my Operating Shop, and now that I have you three I will have no trouble getting that fool of a hero here. I already have a little gift planned for you Ms. Mallard, and I _really_ hope you enjoy it because your father will _most certainly_ appreciate what I have in store, but until he gets here I cannot do much. After all… it won't be satisfying enough to kill all of you without him present...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t looking too good for the Mallards, do they? It also doesn’t help that Evil Darkwing is kicking his plan into motion, which isn’t good for anybody.
> 
> But quick question: What did you guys think of this Darkwing's costume change? I didnt want to deviate to far from how Darkwing/Negaduck usually look like, but wanted him to have a more distinct look instead of just being a really evil Darkwing in Neagduck colors- still the Negaduck colors but rotated around and a little more personalized!
> 
> But overall what did you guys think of the chapter? Leave your comments, questions, and theories in the comments below because it’s always a joy to read what you guys have to say, and if you want to ask me even more questions or such you can send me asks on tumblr @poisondog2.
> 
> Until next time!


	22. B̷̞̀͐̄̾e̴̜͉̱̖̿͌͐ͅg̵̡͉̫̣̊̐́į̷̟̙̙͛́n̸̜̞̑ṅ̵͈͋̈́͠͝î̶͚̹͔̏̋̆̈́n̴̦͇̠̰̭͗g̵̢̣̗̅̍͒ş̷̥̚ ̵̨͙͊̅͐P̴̢̻̠̰͝a̷̡̦̥͙͛̃̎͑̃r̸͓̟̬̟̳̋t̷̡̳̄̇̀̆͘ ̵̨̼̩͕̂1̷̢̥͉͛̑̿͆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last, another chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but where I'm at in the story took a lot longer than I thought it was going to take, but hey that's writing.
> 
> Now, if you couldn't tell from the title-Beginnings Part 1- this is going to be one of four parts that tell the stories of those in the Dark-verse. At least three of them. The fourth installment, well... that one is going to be a little interesting. ;)
> 
> I do hope you enjoy, and if you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!

_A VERY long time ago…_

_Bentina Beakley, also known as Agent 22, worked for the notorious S.H.U.S.H as they fought their daily battle against their rival F.O.W.L: Ancient cursed objects, world-destroying weapons, and collecting the worst of the worst was S.H.U.S.H.'s goal and their enemy always got in the way._

_Beakley had been their top agent, dispatching anyone who got in her way… and it was sad enough she couldn't do the same to her “partner” Scrooge McDuck. Ever since He was assigned to her and during all of their assignments she noticed how much enjoyment he got in causing pain to others. Especially on their first mission together._

_As the last page of the Great Book was uncovered at an expedition S.H.U.S.H knew they needed to get it before F.O.W.L. did, but couldn't break into the auction- where it was being held- without causing unwanted attention, so they to sneak in with a little VIP help from McDuck. As they went to the bidding on the way there Agent 22 had seen Scrooge roar and frighten people on the streets away while also beating some up when they got too close to him. Even before going into the bidding hall the burly agent had seen McDuck wiping off blood from the cane's handle._

_The auction went about a well as you would expect: McDuck was stingy, 22 grew frustrated, and Black Heron- 22's rival- made off with the page, but not before she was able to toss a tracker on her a follow._

_By the time they got the island where Black Heron was hiding and defeated all of the defenses Scrooge McDuck's mood had grown as sour as one could get, “When we find her… she's **mine** …” Everything about his tone was overlaid with murderous intent and a small hint of glee that Agent 22 couldn't help but admire… and question just a bit._

_The ancient page had outlined a serum for… bouncing? That… that made Scrooge laugh. And while Agent 22 was going toe to toe with Black Heron, “What are you laughing about?!” Shouted the black feathered stork as she tossed 22 off to the side._

_“This, I'm laughing at this! Th’ page, th’ pair, th’ serum, it's all so… so **fuckin’ funny!** ” He lunged at the stork, managing to hook his cane around her neck. As she struggled to free herself McDuck did nothing but laugh like a madman as Agent 22 had no clue what to do. Yes, she was known for taking out her enemies with swift fury, but someone as… as deranged as McDuck, from what 22 could tell, was dangerous on a different letter. She was plotting an “accident” for McDuck and by the time managed to strangle Black Heron unconscious Beakley had come up with three scenarios to get rid of this X-factor. She watched as Scrooge tied Black Heron up and worked with him when he asked- more of demand really- for her to pout the alchemic serum all over the lab and the stork._

_She was just finishing up when Black Heron awoke, “Ugh… w-what… where…”_

_“Oh? Don't ye remember Black Heron? Aye am pretty sure aye didn’ choke ya out too hard.” McDuck let a small maniacal chuckle slip from his beak, “Ye got the formula and the serum, and as it seems that it holds no use to S.H.U.S.H. aye that aye get rid out it… and **ye**.”_

_“W-What are you…” Black Heron noticed how cold and sticky she felt, “No… no, you aren’t-“_

_“Did ye know that in some places that science was considered witchcraft?” Scrooge said with a questioning tone to his voice._

_He got closer, “And do ye know what they do t’ witches?” The implication of what McDuck was saying had Black Heron fearing for her life._

_“22, you’re not going to let him do this, are you? I know you kill, but… aren’t you honorable?”_

_“I am,” 22 answers, “but it’ll be easier to do my job without you around,” and with that Beakley turned to leave._

_As Black Heron struggled against her restraints to little success she watched as Scrooge grabbed a vial of flammable purple liquid, “And now… we **cleanse** you… cleanse you with **fire!** ” And with that he tossed the vial before running, the place bursting into flames and exploding as Black Heron’s screams were heard for a single moment before being silenced almost immediately._

_Throughout their many missions together Agent 22 and McDuck learned to understand one another in a way that Beakley was confused as to why or how it started. Nevertheless, she had to end Scrooge when she had the chance. Over the years, however, of collecting artifacts and offing F.O.W.L. Agents she found it difficult to get a chance to where it would look like an accident. It was taking too long to figure out a time to end Scrooge._

_That was her first and only mistake._

_Out on a mission to a hangar used as a F.O.W.L. Transfer station their goal was to take over the facility by any means necessary. The task itself was simple and, much to 22’s surprise, she and McDuck took control of the hangar in less than an hour which was probably a new record for them. F.O.W.L. had collected tons of artifacts that Agent 22 noticed could benefit the goals of S.H.U.S.H. but also took note of many things in here could easily be used to kill someone… and this may be her only chance to get rid of him._

_Unfortunately Scrooge wasn't as blind as she would've preferred, “Ya know 22, there's some pretty interesting stuff in here…” he voiced from behind her._

_“I would have to agree with you there McDuck.”_

_“And do ye what aye like about some of this stuff?” His voice grew closer._

_“What would be that Scrooge?”_

_**WHACK!** _

_“That aye want to take some of it back to my Manor…” McDuck's voice faded out as the blow to 22's head left her dizzy before falling unconscious._

_____

_As Beakley regained consciousness she had noticed right away that they didn't leave the hangar, but something was **definitely** off. The thing that changed came in the form of two large brass cuffs that extended a bit up her forearms and even though they looked easy to tear off nothing she did could get them off of her, “Don't bother, from what aye read up in the file on those the wearer can't take them off themselves. Sorry about that.” Scrooge echoed with feign remorse in his tone._

_“What is the meaning of this McDuck?!”_

_“Do ye aye am blind? That aye hadn't noticed those times you 'accidentally’ shoved me towards danger or kept me from getting t’ safety only to help me out a bit later? You've been trying to get rid of me… and aye **don't** like that…”_

_“You're vile McDuck!”_

_“And ya aren't?”_

_“I don't take joy in killing those in my way! I do it because it makes my job easier and so S.H.U.S.H. has less to deal with!”_

_“Oh please don't act so high and mighty,” Scrooge crouched down in front of her to look Beakley in the eyes, “aye would've just killed ye and went on me merry way, but… it would be a waste for someone as reliable as ye…” McDuck stood back to full height, “Those beauties on ye are called the Gauntlets of Storkules, they allow the wearer to increase their strength and-” Scrooge didn't get much out before 22 lunged and wrapped her large hands around his throat… only to shudder as her entire body grew weak and she slumped back to the floor._

_**WHACK!** _

_“Now that wasn't very nice, as an Agent ye should know how important it is to understand the artifact you have,” Scrooge wiped the small spackle of blood off his cane, “now where was aye? Ah yes- the Gauntlets of Storkules increase the wearer's strength the longer they wear them, but at a cost: it drains their initial strength by half for the whole time they are worn. Usually, from what aye have observed from ye, half strength would still be enough to kill me dead, but the Gauntlets has some other conditions: The wearer can't remove them without permission, and even then they must be put back on after 7 minutes; the only one that can remove them are the hands of the ones who put them there in the first place; and the wearer of the Gauntlets can't harm the one had initially put them as long as the controller keeps the object they had bound to the Gauntlets on their person, and…” McDuck fished out the dime he kept around his neck, a shiny silver dime with a slight crack in it, “this **never** comes off my person.”_

_“Why… why would you do this?” Beakley desperately asked._

_“Because I find it **funny!** The mighty Agent 22 bent to the will of Scrooge McDuck. Like aye said, yer too valuable to get rid of and…” A sinister smile bloomed on the duck's face, “I've been meanin’ t’ find myself a housekeeper, and ye seem just the person to fill that roll…”_

_____

_Years later: 7 years before the triplets arrived..._

_She was scared._

_Webby Vanderquack was scared._

_Webby Vanderquack had spent the last to hours sprinting around the McDuck Manor trying to find places to hide, and every time she thought she was safe Scrooge McDuck only seem to grow closer and closer._

_“Webby! Where are ye?” She could the singsong tone of a hunter as he gets closer to his prey. Webby whimpered._

_She managed to make it upstairs and ran into one of the many rooms, found a wardrobe and locked herself inside. Webby covered her beak to muffle as much noise as possible as McDuck approached, “Webbigail… where are ye?...”_

_He grew closer, “Webbigail… ye know how impatient aye can get, so why don't ye come out here?” The door to her room opened up and she let out a muffled squeak as she scooted into the far corner of the wardrobe. His footsteps were light and giving the creak of the floorboards and even more eerie sound to them. They got extremely close to the wardrobe, even stopping in front of it before fading away._

_For a few moments Webby had thought she was safe, that Scrooge had left…_

_...until the wardrobe doors were thrown open, revealing the vile duck, “ **There ye are!** ” The small duck shrieked as the older duck hooked her dress with his cane as he dragged her throughout the mansion, “If ya had only done yer work **as yew were told** then this wouldn’ be an issue, now **would it?** ”_

_Once they made it downstairs, not stopping to get Webby to her feet as McDuck trotted down the stairs, and tosses her towards the rusty metal bucket that was filled with murky water, “While yer grandmother does the outside aye need ye to clean the **entire** foyer, okay?” He ended as if it was more of a suggestion than a command._

_“B-But… I'm… I can't do this-”_

_**WHACK!** _

_“ **AYE DON'T REMEMBER ASKIN’ FER YER OPINION! Yew** are here to help out yer grandmother and doin’ just that by cleanin’ the foyer.” He left nothing to debate as he stormed off, leaving little Webby to clean._

_This is how it's always been: Bentina Beakley had “worked” for Scrooge McDuck for years, and when she had a daughter there wasn't much Scrooge could do about that, but when the daughter died and left her own daughter, Webbigail, in the care of Beakley McDick felt like he struck gold! He now had a housekeeper **and** a housekeeper's assistant! And this was the only life Webbigail ever knew._

_Clean or get beaten._

_What Scrooge didn't know, however, is whenever he was off at a meeting Beakley would teach her granddaughter espionage and defense skills. Though she was still young and had a lot to learn Beakley had high hopes that one day her granddaughter would escape the grasp of McDuck._

_...How wrong she was…” ___

____

____

_____

_One year ago: Three Months after the triplets arrived…_

_Huey, Dewey, and Louie hated each other. They hated the fact they were triplets, they hated the fact that they couldn't escape doing things in sync, and they hated how much when one would do something the other two would butt in._

_But they also hated how hungry they would go some days, how their color-coordinated were that way just so their Uncle Donald could tell them apart, but they **especially** hated how hard their Uncle Donald was on them._

_He never hit them or anything- a light smack to the back of the head now and then- and knew that there were times they deserved it, but he never did. He would mostly shout and scream and throw things even at the smallest inconvenience. Then later the triplets would hear their uncle crying at night from time to time. While they were sure he was doing what he could for them he just couldn't do it alone. That's when he took them to their Great Uncle Scrooge._

_That was three months ago, and they hadn't seen Donald since arriving. He was here, the houseboat was in the pool, but their uncle was nowhere on the grounds._

_Their Great-Uncle Scrooge had basically locked them in a barren bedroom with very little during most of the day and only really letting them out to use the bathroom, eat, and go outside for a bit. This time was different, their Uncle Scrooge had unlocked the door and instructed them to follow him as he said he had something to show them._

_Huey had kept his Junior Woodchuck journal close with him as he glanced nervously around to the rest of the Manor and his brothers, Dewey played with the sleeves of his shirt, looking unsure of where they were going, and Louie just glared at the back of Scrooge as he was very skeptical. During the first week, their Uncle Scrooge had gotten their clothes fixed up and resized to fit better and it had been so long since any of them had nice clothes that the blue long sleeve, red polo, and green hoodie were practically new._

_After a bit of walking in the empty mansion Scrooge spoke, “So… out of th’ three of ye which is the smartest?”_

_The boys felt like they had to answer his questions, “W-Well, uh, Huey's the one that usually plans for anything and his h-has his Woodchuck Journal that's been pretty useful to us in the past,” Dewey managed to stutter out._

_“Oh really? And what about ye other two? What do ye bring to the table?”_

_“Louie's the one who fleshes out the schemes we do while I do most of the dirty work myself, it's usually h-how we do things.”_

_“Scheming? Is that true Llewellyn?”_

_“It's **Louie** ,” the green-clad brother spat out._

_Scrooge stopped, “What was that?” He asked in a deceptively calm tone._

_“Uh… nothing- Yeah that's right: Huey comes up with the idea, I make sure we can't get caught, and Dewey does the physical labor.”_

_“Well now,” their uncle kept walking, “That **is** interesting. Ah, here we are!” Scrooge had stopped in front of a regular wooden door. As he opened it all that could be seen was a dimly lit room with the slight sight of a webbed foot, “Say hello to yer Uncle boys.”_

_The triplets cautiously walked in, “Uncle Donald?” Huey voiced._

_The foot receded into the darkness before Donald crawled into the light, the duck looking ragged and tire, “B-B-Boys?” He attempted to crawl over only to be pulled back by the chain around his neck. What made this worse was the fact that just as the triples fully entered the room Scrooge walked in behind them and locked the door._

_The boys spun around in distress, “Isn't it such a great thing t’ have the entire family together?”_

_“What are you doing?” Louie accused._

_“I’m getting what aye want, now Donald… would ye be s’ kind?”_

_That's when Donald started to violently shake, “N-N-No, p-please I d-don't want t-to… I c-can't hurt m-my-“_

_“ **Blight** , would you mind?”_

_It was at this that Donald clawed at his face for a few moments before his body stopped shaking. He put his arms down to reveal inverted eyes of white irises and black eyes, “ **Of course McDuck, anything you command…** ” And before the triplets could say anything they were completely enveloped in black slime, gliding down their throats and causing them to choke. Their lungs burned at the lack of oxygen before the world faded fro them and Donald… and **Blight** put them down._

_“Good, now help me set up. This is going to be **interesting…** ”_

_____

_The boy coughed and sputtered as they flooded their lungs with air just as they came back to the land of the living. Their heads pounded, trying to push themselves up to see where they were. The room they found themselves in was very similar to the one their Uncle Donald was in, which didn't help in the slightest as The Manor had many identical rooms, what really caught their eye however were the intricate circles painted underneath them, “Ah, wonderful to see the three of yew awake,” Scrooge stepped out of the shadows, “And here aye was beginninn’ t’ think that Donald did more than he intended.”_

_“What the fuck is going on Uncle Scrooge?” Louie spat through his teeth._

_“My my, what a mouth ye have on ye,” the older duck tapped his cane against the floor in a rhythm and the triplets watched in horror and confusion as the markings underneath them began to glow a deep purple and even trying to get off the areas as they seemed to be trapped by some invisible force surrounding them, “Aye have worked my tail feathers off trying to perfect this… and aye think it’s finally **ready!** ” Scrooge fished out the ruby gently wrapped around his neck and began muttering Gaelic under his breath. It was then that each triplet’s head began to pound as their insides felt like they were twisting. The boys groaned and whimpered as the pain only increased and the longer it went on the broader Scrooge’s smile got._

_The rhythm of the cane picked up before he slammed it in front of Huey, the young duck engulfed in a beam of dark light as his screams filled the air. Dewey and Louie watched in cold horror as their brother, once the light faded, was slumped on the ground… almost like a puppet without strings to hold it up. At that moment a small pinkish orb of light manifested from Huey’s back and shot into Scrooge’s gemstone. A minute went by before Huey stood back up, but something didn't feel right. Their brother’s body seemed rigid and clunky the way it moved and his face seemed all the more disturbing: there wasn't any sign of feeling in any of it, “Interesting…” Huey’s voice was blank and level. He turned to McDuck, empty eyes staring at the duck, “Uncle Scrooge…”_

_“Lad, are ye ready t’ work?”_

_“At your command,” he said with a slight bow, his expression not changing._

_“Good, now on to th’ others,” Scrooge resumed his chanting for a moment before slamming the cane in front of Dewey, the exact same thing happening to him as it did Huey. Louie watched helplessly in pain as a light blue rod flew towards Scrooge and, unlike Huey, Dewey scrambled to his feet more like a scared animal than anything._

_“W-W-W-What… d-d-did you… W **H** A **T** D **I** D **Y** O **U** D **O**? **!**? **!** ” The total 180 of Dewey’s mood as he went from a quivering mess to a rage-filled maniac as he pounded away at the shielding shook Louie to the core._

_Just as Dewey exhausted himself back to the quivering mess from moments earlier Scrooge cocked his head, “Huh, now exactly what aye was expectin’, but aye can figure where it would be useful.”_

_“You’re fucking crazy old man, what are you doing to us?!” Louie may not have liked his brothers, but he didn't want to see them turned into… whatever they were in front of them._

_“Family’s nothing but trouble… aye am just making you three more useful t’ me, and now **Llewellyn** … it's **your turn!** ” And before Louie could do or say anything the pain came back full force and as the dark light consumed him he… didn't scream, he didn't yell, he didn't… relent. He felt as everything inside started to change and as the process went on a smile, a dark sinister smile, grew on his face. Once revealed back to Scrooge, and a light green orb flew to him just as the others did, the older duck stared with satisfaction, “Louie, how are ye feelin’?”_

_Louie stood to his full height, a shit-eating smirk on his beak, “What’s it to you, you old fuck!” There was no fear, no regret for his words, he just stared at McDuck as if he was any other street thug that could get in his way._

_“That is exactly what aye want t’ hear! Now boys,” Scrooge scrape is cane against the painted circles, breaking their seal, “Let’s get ye into some more fitting clothes, we have **a lot** of work t’ do…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that? You found out the origins of Beakley's employment with Dark Scrooge, how the tyrant duck treated Webby and saw his little "experiment" with the triplets- basically how they became how they are now.
> 
> These are going to be interesting chapters to write and don't worry, I'll have some things to show off during the regular storyline of where we are presently, so I still have some secrets to myself for the time being. >:)
> 
> As always, leave your comments, questions, and theories in the comments below! (They're always wonderful to read and as an author, they really do make me feel great about the work I put out!)
> 
> Until next time!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone, for such a long wait- the motivation to write just wasn't there some days, but I'm glad that a was able to push through and get what I needed done! ;) Not I'm completely convinced of some of the dialogue in this chapter, at least some of it towards the end, so I do hope it makes sense.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me and I'll get right to them!

The entire McDuck Clan spent a good few hours discussing what to do about the doppelganger they had in their possession. Ever since getting back to the Manor Donald had both quacked with fury while simultaneously bawling his eyes out at the fact that not only was his nephew missing and kidnapped but that he didn't even _notice!_

Launchpad, Jose, and Panchito spent their time during the conversation comforting the kids in lieu of them not recognizing their brother earlier, which had taken a toll on all of them: Huey read through his Junior Woodchuck journal for answers, Dewey pouted and glared at not really particularly anything, and Webby seeming just… lost, fiddling with her friendship bracelet and feeling the warmth of her shadow on her back.

At this point, it was just Scrooge and Beakley trying to figure out what they should do next while Drake and Shadow stood off to the side. After that few hours of debilitating and not getting anywhere, Shadow huffed before trotting off, “And where d’ think yer goin’?” Called out Scrooge.

“Well you guys are obviously getting anywhere so I'm taking this into my own hands.”

“But we haven't-”

“I intend to get information, whether you're there or not doesn't matter to me,” and with that Shadow disappeared around the corner. The teat of the family seemed a little freaked out by that so they shot out of their seats and went after him. Drake saw the distress on everyone's faces… but he agreed with Shadow in this respect.

Once they found the young hero he had already entered the large room the other Louie was held in and was circling him. Scrooge was about to tell the duck off before Drake put his arm out, shaking his head as he wanted to rest to watch, “So… _Louie_ , mind telling me where you're from?”

“Duckburg,” the copy smugly answered.

“You know that's not what I want.”

“But it's the answer to your question, doesn't matter what you meant by it.” The whole time the copy kept his eyes on everyone else.

“Look,” Shadow stopped caring and stood in front of the young teen, “I just want to know a little bit about your universe, is that too much to ask? I want to understand your upbringing- you were raised by your Donald, right?- there's a lot about your world I don't understand, but if you could give me what I want to know then it's a win-win for everybody!” The hero's tone was very comforting and kind as he tried to work through a deal with the duck.

Louie spat in his face, “Sorry but your stupid as shit act isn't going to work on me, you're the people Darkwing wants dead so why would _I_ help you? Doesn't benefit me and I like having things to myself.” He turned his attention to Drake, “Give me the Paradox Converter and come back with me so Darkwing can kill you, then he'll deal with _all of you **later…**_ ” His voice sounded almost exactly as Louie's only growing darker and more sinister as it went on. But something he said piqued Shadow's interest.

“Paradox Converter? You mean thi- AH! FUCK!” The hero went to pull the device from his inside his coat only for the Louie copy to lunge out and bite down hard with his sharp teeth into Shadow's hand. He managed to pry the duck's beak off on him leaving deep bite marks on his appendage and a bloody smile on the captive's face. Shadow held a shocked look, “Okay then, no more Mr. Nice Shadow…” the neon light weaved throughout his hand wounds before he sent a fist careening into the young duck's face.

“Hey!”

“What are ye doing?!”

“Shadow!”

The group's cries fell on deaf ears as the hero glared, “Alright you little bastard, why don't we start over? You tell me what I want and _maybe_ I won't break your face in the process, how that sound?”

“Now wait jus’ a-” Scrooge went to interject only to have a finger shoved in his face by Shadow.

“Sorry McDuck, I'm working: my job my rules,” Shadow's gaze never left Louie, “Let's get right down to business: What is Darkwing planning?”

“He's right behind you why don't you ask him yourself,” the fake Louie didn't even get to smile before Shadow slammed his fist into his face again.

You know damn well that's not what I mean- everyone, for the most part, have counterparts in other worlds. You mentioned Darkwing- your Darkwing- already so you can't bullshit your way outta this. I'll ask again… _what_ is he planning?” The bound duck glared in silence as he held a small smile. For a second the family thought he was done as he turned around… until he sent a kick careening into the young boy's stomach and sent him flying into the back wall.

“Shadow stop that!” Cried out Webby.

“Things are just getting started, so I apologize for worrying you young Webbigail,” Shadow dragged Louie back to his original spot, “Maybe that wasn't the right question to ask you, I doubt Darkwing would divulge anything to a _spoiled brat_ such as yourself so let's switch gears: How did you get here?”

He was met with silence, “It just seems very interesting how you seemed to just pop in out of thin air, even more so since I have the Paradox Converter as you called it. Actually…” Shadow looked over his shoulder, “Drake, how long did you have this?” He asked, holding up the device.

“Uh… I think it was six months.”

“Six months… that sounds like plenty of time to build another if you have the blueprints on hand- thank you Fake Louie, very helpful!” The fake Louie didn't say anything, “So if you got here with the help if another Paradox Converter why didn't you just take Drake and leave? Unless… you didn't know where he was,” Shadow stood fully and walked around the bound duck, quick movement that the Louie doppelganger didn't even notice what he just did, “Darkwing sent you here to gather intel in a place he knew you would thrive, here with the McDuck Clan. You just got lucky that Drake's here as well. From a quick scan I did when I first had the Paradox Converter I found that it's a single person travel meaning that if you aren't touching the user then you can't travel: Darkwing took you to Louie’s room where you most likely knocked him unconscious and changed into his clothes while Darkwing took him back to his universe.”

“Your job was to gather what you could about the family and find out where Drake was, correct?” Still no response, this time Shadow bashed his knee into the duck’s face, “If you just talk to me I wouldn’t have to do this.”

“If I talked you’d do it anyways for fun..” the doppelgänger Louie spat out.

“What? No I… well, yeah maybe,” The entire family looked at him with shock, “What? I’m trying to get what I need and he’s making that difficult, punching him out of the need to vent would be a given. Now back to the topic at hand: Tell me about your world. So far with what little info I have, I can't make sense of it, would you mind clearing some things up?”

Louie smirked, “Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… you want to know the difference between here and there is? Over there we’re not a bunch of _BITCHES!_ Staring at the fruitcakes of this Donald and Hellfire make me _sick to my stomach_ , and don't _even_ get me started on the _**faggot**_ that is my counterpart! McDuck here is just an old fuck, Beakley’s too free for her own good, and the parrot and rooster look like they _wouldn’t hurt a fly… **pathetic!**_ And my _siblings_ …” his tone grew venomous, “they, here, look like they _love_ one another and _care_ for each other… what a joke! The ones that _I know_ will do _**anything**_ if it meant benefiting Uncle Scrooge- oh you should’ve seen it when Dewford went after the Sky Pirates… turning them into mincemeat with their own Iron Vulture, oh how the sky rained _red_ that day! Hubert, with all his idiotic smarts, did put it to good use. When putting the Goddess Selene under his control, oh you should’ve seen her face when those magical clamps went around her throat and arms, _priceless!_ I made sure Mark Beaks never pushed into our Uncle’s territory again, and Webby... oh what that little _**freak**_ did to Ma Beagle, it was _pretty hilarious!_ **That** is my world, would you like to know more?” The Louie copy asked with a shit eating grin.

Shadow shrugged, “No, that's perfectly fine. Since you’re being bothersome then I guess we have no use for you…” Shadow unsheathed one of his swords and went to strike much to the shrieks from the family for him to stop. The doppelgänger shut his eyes, waiting for the strike and when he opened them he saw Shadow’s arm fully extended.

“Guess you’re pretty shit too, you missed.”

“Did I?” In. that moment a horizontal cut formed on the duck’s face, beginning to leak blood. Shadow brought the edge of the sword closer to himself to show off the line of blood that coated the very tip and with a simple tap some dripped onto a slider on the Quantum Jumper while he took out a white rage a cleaned off his sword. Ther hero smirked, “Should take a few days, but once my watch is done processing you DNA I will have a trail of sorts that should lead back to your universe, thank you _so much_ for your cooperation.”

That's when Scrooge snapped, “Couldn’t have ye done that from the very start?! Yew didn’ have to hurt Louie!”

“It's not Louie!” Shadow shouted back, looking the old duck in the eyes, “Don't you get it?! This _thing_ in front of you isn't your nephew! He’s just a body double, another version of your nephew sent here to spy on us! He’s everything your nephew isn’t: a mirror, a reflection. He’s… a Dark- No, not dark… that doesn’t fit as well. He’s more like… a twisted vers- Twisted Louie, I like it! This Twisted Louie is the parts of your Louie that he isn't. And now that I think about it…” Shadow had a perplexed look on his face, “Twisted Louie, one more question: How didn't you notice?”

“Notice what?”

“That I broke your hand and dislocated your shoulder?"

Twisted Louie glanced down at his contorted hand and limp shoulder, “I… guess the adrenaline from being hit earlier numbed the pain.”

“Both of those would’ve been sharp pains felt in the moment and I hadn’t inured you for a little bit before then so any adrenaline would’ve started to fade. You just couldn’t feel it, could you?” Twisted Louie didn't respond, “Can you… feel pain?”

“Of course I can you fucking idiot what kind of a question is that?!” He started getting more hostile.

 _‘Interesting…’_ “Oh really?” Shadow got really close to the duck and whispered in his ear, “ _Then what's up with the razor slashes on your arms?_ ” Twisted Louie struggled vigorously against his restraints as he growled at the young adult duck, “Ooh, hit a nerve did I? One more thing…” Shadow held out his hand and took a deep breath, “ _Revalio…_ ” His magical aura glowed for a moment before fading, “You haven’t been Louie for a long time, have you?” Shadow’s demeanor went from cocky to concerned in an instant, “I’m sorry…” And with that Shadow left the room, the family trailing behind him as Launchpad took one last look at Twisted Louie and shut the door.

_____

“Now what the hell was that about?!” Scrooge shouted as everyone entered the study, “Yew better have a good explanation fer what ye did or there's going t’ be hell to pay!” Everyone kept their eyes on Shadow as he crossed his arms in a laid-back way.

“If you’re waiting for me to apologize for what I did in there you’re going to be waiting a long time for that one. I did what I needed to progress forward.”

“But did yew need to beat him senseless?!”

“ _Things like him_ don't listen unless given an incentive. It's how I interrogate most of my suspects given the chance, many cave before I do anything drastic anyways.”

“But Louie-“

“Again, isn't your nephew! Not that one at least. I didn't ask you to follow me, but you did anyway. The same thing would’ve happened with or without you there.”

“But the injuries-“

“Are going to heal fast,” Shadow pulled up a holographic screen on his watch, “early analysis from his DNA show cellular regeneration, which means he’ll be fine in an hour or two. What concerns me, though, was how his blood looked,” the vigilante pulled out the white rage to reveal the more bluish blood, “it's not completely oxygen deprived, but it isn't where it should be. From this I can tell that's it's circulating through his body but-“

“It’s not replenishing itself,” Huey added.

“Yes, exactly. He’s missing something, something important- decently not a heart- but I can't tell just what yet, I’ll have to wait for the results of his blood tomorrow and a pinpoint of his universe the next after that. For now, I have to clear my head,” and leaving no room to argue Shadow left the Study and headed outside, Huey, Dewey, and Webby following him. The siblings stayed back a bit as they watched Shadow, sword in left hand and smoke engulfing the right.

There were multiple dark figures scattered about, surrounding Shadow, and from what the kids could see… he was smiling.

In the blink of an eye, Shadow shot into the air, sending a ball of accumulated smoke barreling towards the ground and the moment it burst a huge smoke cloud enveloped a sizable area. The siblings, mainly Huey, were intrigued by the fact that the smoke seem to… attack to figure's vision and preventing them from seeing anything in even the smoke started to clear. During this time Shadow sped around and sliced, jabbed, and spun with his sword in a flurry of attacks. Though it was a mostly silent affair they heard the hero grunt from time to time.

This went on for a little longer, each enemy bursting into a cloud of dust once a final strike was had and before they knew it the fight was settled, leaving Shadow victorious. His movement, his speed, and his ease were just a few of the things that caught the kids’ eyes as they found themselves enraptured by the duck's abilities. Shadow also seemed to catch on, “It's okay, I'm done, for now, you guys can come closer.” He didn't even turn around to know they were watching him.

Though they were fascinated by Shadow's skills the events from earlier were still fresh, and Shadow knew this, “I'm guessing you guys are a little… upset with what I did earlier?” Huey, Dewey, and Webby nodded, “but you guys do understand, as I've said multiple times, that wasn't your brother, right?”

“Yes we get that, but…” Dewey ran his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to say, looking more and more unsure of himself.

“When you see someone with your brother's face being beaten is pretty difficult to watch. And-”

“Seeing that same face look at you with disdain, anger, and… sinister glee,” Webby couldn't seem to look Shadow in the face, “It just didn't feel real.”

“When someone that you know as family, that you love and cherish, and they look straight through you like you don't even exist…” The kids glanced at Shadow's sad expression, “Believe me when I say that I get what you guys are feeling right now.” Shadow sheathed his sword and sat down, the siblings doing the same, “Look, I'm sorry that you guys had to see that. I understand that how I work can be left to be desired, it's just how I trained and was trained. But that feeling, that dread in your stomach… I felt that, but unlike with you I was the one who caused my own anguish.”

Huey, Dewey, and Webby sat on their front lawn tied in to the words of the older duck, “Let's start from the beginning,” Shadow fiddled with his watch before an enormous hologram of something they weren't expecting, “ _This_ is my brother,” the hologram showed off a tall anthropomorphic dragon or red and orange coloring very reminiscent of fire. He was suited with damaged gold armor that had a theme of pipes and drills. Flowing off his back was a torn burgundy cloak/scarf and his body was riddled with scars, “his name is Drum Breaker Dragon.”

“Cool…” They all said in unison.

Shadow chuckled, “Heh, yeah I guess he is. He's actually from a universe that I personally enjoy and love: a place where the people of earth and the monsters- that's what they're called- of other worlds join forces and fight together, usually in a game. There were two key differences between Drum's universe and the Prime Universe, the first was his homeworld. Drum's father, in Prime continuity, had single-handedly stopped the warring factions of their planet and brought peace among the clans. That didn't happen for Drum's world though, and because of that he was raised to be a soldier, a warrior that could protect his clan from any threats, but later in his life his father wanted more for him. He tasked him to find a partner on earth, someone who was unconventional and show him things Drum might not have considered before in his life.”

“Who did he find?” Asked Dewey.

“A kid.”

“A kid?”

“Yep, a kid. A kid who had a heart of gold, who protected those close to him, and did what he could to always make new friends with everyone he met. They… didn't get along at first, but over time the two grew closer to one another,” the hologram and switched to what looked like clips of Drum growing more and more happy and relaxed as time went on, “His partner taught him the meaning of friendship, compassion, and most of all… mercy.”

“They were inseparable and did everything together, protected one another,” Shadow's childish smile that he had slowly begun to fade, “which brings us to our second difference. There was a time where Drum, in Prime continuity, was protecting his partner and got hurt in the process… in my brother's world, the role were switched,” Shadow's eyes grew a saddened darkness, “Drum couldn't protect him… he couldn't save him. His partner, his best friend, had died in his arms. After that he couldn't stay on earth, it just hurt too much, so he headed back home. Letting out everything on his chest he ranted and raved to his father about everything that and transpired and while that made Drum feel better his father on the other hand,” Shadow looked a bit uncomfortable, “his father was still raised in the mindset of war so this just sounded like another casualty of war and that's what he voiced. Drum was a well of emotions at that moment, and he snapped. He tried killing his father,” the kids looked visibly shocked and frightened by that, “and that's where I come in. This was still during the _very early_ days of my heroics so I didn't have a lot of experience disarming situations like this, but I did a pretty good job. I had trailed Drum the past few hours during all of this so I was able to leap out and block his attack before anything were to go horribly wrong. In a brief, very one-sided, argument I was able to convince Drum's father not to execute him for trying to kill him. Instead, he had exiled Drum from their planet… and their universe.”

“What? He can't do that!” Webby shouted, gauffing at the implication.

“He can after I had explained to him what it was I do and how I travel. He was dead set on executing Drum until I convinced him to let me take him off his hand for a bit, I just didn't think that meant… forever.” 

“I'm guessing the two of you didn't get along at first?” Quizzed Dewey.

“Understatement of the century! A lot of broken things come out when you give residence to a resentful, anger-fueled dragon, and that's how it was for a while. He would listen from time to time, but for the most part, he ignored my very existence. Anger and dismissiveness I can handle… but when his emotions tanked? That was hard. I don't want to assume, but you guys understand depression right?”

The kids nodded, “Uncle Launchpad had talked to us about it before. Talked about his own experience with it and such.” Huey had started messing with how bothered he felt about this, “it was Uncle Donald who really helped him.”

“Okay, good. Yeah, Drum was depressed… _really_ depressed. He stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and drank himself blackout drunk before passing out. He… harmed himself, even tried ending his life a few times. It took a lot to convince him to do otherwise, but once I did I proposed that he come out with me on missions and be my partner. Drum was skeptical at first but agreed just to get me off his back,” Shadow smile started to return, “over the extended years Drum and I grew to understand one another, and over time that unfamiliarity developed into acquaintanceship, then friendship, then… love. I never had any siblings so the first time I called him my brother it was a little strange, but it was nice. Heh, Drum was a little weirded out but didn't object and… well, we're family now. We've gone through so much and seen so many things that it's hard not to grow closer,” during this time there was a flurry of- slightly edited- video feeds of Shadow and Drum fighting alongside each other in various universes and the kids were amazed by everything they were seeing. It was truly wondrous, “and then I screwed it all up. I accidentally ended up in the past of Drum's universe, very far back, and I thought- for whatever reason- I could change someone's fate. I saved Yuta, the brother of Drum's first partner, and thought things would be fine…” Shadow huffed, “you guys remember my train analogy for timelines?” They nodded, “Well instead of derailing the train I practically blew it to pieces. Because of what I did I didn't meet some of my friends, I didn't become Shadow, and Drum father… he died before intrusting Drum to earth, so he never left his planet. To set things right I enlisted my best friend- who was Shadow instead- to help me get my powers back and get my brother. But when we arrived…”

Shadow threw up another hologram of Drum, but it was drastically different. He looked beefier and taller, very much muscle-bound and looking like a wall. His armor was stained scarlet and his cloak/scarf was an ashen grey, “I didn't even recognise him at first, but I knew it was him, but when he looked at me…” a saddened frown from on the duck's bill, “he was disgusted, he despised the species of earth and was appalled to see them on his world and in his territory. Everything I had come to know and love about him was gone… he saw right through me, and what killed me, even more, was it was my fault. It was a broken timeline of my making, which had also unleashed an untold evil.”

“Whaddya mean?” Dewey cocked his head.

Shadow contemplated for a moment before shaking his head and shutting off the hologram, “That's a story for another time. Very long story short: I know a bit of what you're going through, but trust me when I say we will get Louie back. That's a promise.” Huey, Dewey, and Webby didn't really know what to say, but they appreciated Shadow talking about himself and his personal life. They felt like they could connect with him more.

“So, you guys have any questions? I got some pretty embarrassing stories about my brother!” They lit up at that.

_____

Scrooge had starred out the front window as he watched Shadow animatedly telling stories to the kids, seeing them laugh and smile was a relief for everything that's happened so far. McDuck was still peeved how Shadow handled the situation, but it was hard to argue with someone who had more experience with other universes and such.

Though there was still one thing bothering him.

Fixing his top hat he found the other vigilante and dragged him by the turtleneck, “Hey, what's the big idea?!”

“Are yew a danger?”

“What?” Drake was thrown off by the random question, “What are you talking about?”

“Me family, are yew a danger to me family?”

“No, what would you think that?”

“Because Twisted Louie was sent here to find _yew_ ,” Scrooge jabbed his vane into the fowl's chest, “so ye can see why I'm a little hesitant now having ye here.”

Drake was a bit irritated by this, “So what? You gonna throw me out? The only other person who knows I'm here is that brat upstairs, and he can't go anywhere!”

“But that doesn't negate th’ fact that they're after _yew!_ And how do aye know that you aren't th’ one orchestrating this!”

Drake scoffed at that accusation, “You heard what the kid said, there are versions of us in almost every reality, and from where I'm from I'm the hero! Why would I lie about that? Come on Scrooge, are you getting too old to see what's directly in front of you?”

“I'll have yew know that-”

“Will you two stop bickering like children!” Mrs. Beakley's voice shocked the two men, “This isn't the time to be tossing out wild accusations! We have a boy missing, so now's the time to come together, not turn on each other. Agreed?” Drake and Scrooge grumbled agreements, “Good, now Drake did you mean for this to happen?”

“No, of course not! I do my best to keep civilians from getting in the way while I patrol, of I had known they would try to come after me I wouldn't have stayed.”

“That's all I needed to hear,” Beakley turned to Scrooge, “I'm going to see if any old contacts from S.H.U.S.H. can help us in any way.” Beakley walked off to make some calls while Scrooge messed with his coat.

“Me first mission is to protect me family, he understands that right?”

“Of course,” Drake solemnly said, “If anyone tried to hurt my daughter then is move heaven and earth to keep her safe, and I'll do the same for yours.” Scrooge seemed satisfied with that as he left the hero to his own devices.

Drake watched as Scrooge walked away and though the mallard felt terrible for being somewhat responsible for the nephew being taken he'll do what he could now to keep something like this from happening again.

_____

“Acalme para baixo meu amigo, mim sabem que isto parece mau mas você não pode se trabalhar doente agora.” __  
**Calm down my friend, I know this seems bad but you can't work yourself sick right now.**  


“José es Donald adecuado, si vamos a conseguir a Louie en aquel entonces que necesitamos enfocarnos. Respiraciones profundas mi amigo, respiraciones profundas.” _**José is right Donald, if we're going to get Louie back then we need to focus. Deep breaths my friend, deep breaths.**_ Panchito did his best to soothe Donald while the duck continued to freak out, even more so after seeing Twisted Louie.

“How can I?! Just seeing that other Louie is… is… _UGH!_ ” Donald ripped out some feathers as he started to shake, “He's my _nephew_ , I should've noticed!”

“Ey ey, es Donald aceptable. He fooled all of us, it wasn't our greatest moment but we have to keep our wits about us!”

“Panchi is right Donal’ we _will_ get him back so there's no need to worry,” José placed a hand on the duck shaking shoulders releasing his harlequin aura as it wrapped itself around the ex-sailor, taking any stress and anger and replacing it with sleepiness and calmness, “Better?”

Donald nodded with half-lidded eyes and relaxed hands, “You said… you wouldn't do that…”

“That I did amigo, but I was worried you were going to pop a blood vessel. Go rest, we'll talk later,” Donald nodded before kissing his cheek and walking off. The kiss was surprising, but José had left that to his Mood Switcher spell. The parrot heard himself growling and his vision grew a bit redder, a side effect of the use of his last spell on taking on the traits of the affected.

Panchito went over to José only to be roughly shuttered off when he tried to go hold him, “Mi amor?”

“Eu sou Panchito pesaroso, i apenas… that spell takes its toll. I just need a minute.” The three had left for Panchito and José's room to cool off, so the parrot and rooster had time to themselves.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Only for a bit, “Come in!” Panchito called out and in entered the burly pilot, “Oh, Launchpad, what do we owe this pleasure?”

“Well, uh… there's something I need to ask you guys.”

“Well what is it…” José growled rather aggressively as he glared involuntary at the pilot as he goes to sit down.

“Is.. Is now not a good time? I can come back later if-” 

“No no it's… it's fine,” José called out before LP left, “side effect of spell, I apologize.”

“Oh it's fine! I'm guessing it had something to do Donny's mood?”

“How-”

“You seem pretty angry right now so it doesn't take a genius to figure out,” Launchpad had a lopsided smile as he plopped himself down in a chair, that moment, however, is when the smile fell away and the large duck sighed. Panchito and José seemed worried about how the duck seemed so… defeated.

“What is bothering you amigo?” Panchito came over, “What seems to be the matter?”

“You two,” both birds were shocked by this, even Launchpad was surprised by what left his beak, “I- sorry- that's not what I meant. It's just… the two of you so easily find ways to comfort and calm Donny that i can't help but feel I'm not doing enough.”

“Oh Launchpad, Não diga isso, you are Donal's husband and do so much for him.”

“I know and Donald always confides to me when he's having a bad day or his anger is getting the better of him, but whenever he's with you guys it's like all his problems just… melt away. Especially during a time like this when we…” LP was at a loss for words, “Louie talks to me when he's feeling down or frustrated, Dewey loves to hang out whenever he's feeling bored, Huey doesn't get tired rattling off science stuff while i listen, and Webby is spunky and loves to spar with me and her grandmother. I should've…” The duck gritted his teeth in frustration, “and then the two of you show up and Donald throws on the biggest smiles I've  
ever seen and everything so natural to the three of you and- Agh!” He threw himself out the chair and seethed. The parrot and rooster noticed that Launchpad began to scratch at his forearm, “I should've seen it! I'm their Uncle why didn't I see it?! And Donald… I'm supposed to be there for him and now I just even seem to-” LP's eyes snapped open as he felt his body relax and loosen. The duck noticed the small hand resting on his arm and saw the swirl of magic around him and José.

“Mi amor, what are you doing?!” Panchito looked panicked as his husband engaged the same spell he used on Donald, “You're still recovering!”

“ _I. Don't. Care._ ” José gritted as the anger of Donald missed with the pain and confusion of Launchpad. This spell is helpful, but only in long periods. If a user casts it too many times in short intervals then it could cause permanent alterations to someone's mind. But as José said, he didn't care. His family was hurting and he would take their burdens.

The Brazilian released the spell and collapsed to the floor, surprisingly with Launchpad catching him, “Why… did you do that?”

Tears ran down the face of José as he gripped his feathers, “I-I don't like seeing people I care about hurting…” Carioca's body shook with pain as it did its best to syphon through the foreign feelings, “But…” José's breathing slowed and his vision cleared, “I understand now: you worry that even with all you've done you still don't feel adequate, or at least a part of you doesn't. Launchpad, meu amigo, you are _everything_ that this family- our family- could ask for. Donal's worries that you'll beat yourself up over this as much as he is now.” José picked himself up and dusted off, head still a bit cluttered, “Go to him, he needs you.”

“But you guys-”

“Will always cherish Donal’ and hold him close to our hearts, but even we recognize that his heart belongs to you know.” Panchito and Jose glanced at one another fondly before turning back to Launchpad, “Donal’ loves you Launchpad, so it must be you who gets him through this.”

_____

Night had fallen upon McDuck Manor and all was silent…

...all for the beeping emanating from Shadow's watch, alerting him to yet another change in the timeline.

Shadow opened up the holographic that displayed key points in the timeline he was in and immediately honed in on the black point, and he opened it up his heart stopped for a moment: On display was the same gravestone, the name on it just a little less blurry and the images on the display only now cycling through the men of McDuck Manor.

The pool was smaller and most likely would continue to shrink, “I don't understand, why is this happening?! I don't…” Shadow took a frustrated breath, “the closer the danger comes the closer this event comes to fruition. There might not be a way to avoid this… I guess I'll just prepare for the worst…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes another chapter! We had the McDuck clan interacting, somewhat, with Twisted Louie and we also got a peek into Shadow's life- more accurately with brother's life. If any of you can figure out where his brother is from I will be very impressed!
> 
> As always please leave your comments, questions and theories in the comments below since it is always a joy to read them and hear what others think of my writing! :) And if you have any pressing questions or what have you, you can send me asks on Tumbler @poisondog2.
> 
> Until next time!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over a week has passed since my last update, so I'm happy to get this out to all of you! Things get a little... interesting here, so I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

It was the next day and the McDuck Clan still weren't sure what to do about trying to find Louie, but with the help of Shadow they might have a chance soon so in the meantime they all did what they could to come together.

Scrooge, Beakley, and Drake pulled their knowledge together to see what they could gather.

Launchpad, Donald, and Panchito learned to understand one another and grew closer.

Huey and Dewey practiced with their magic in order to understand it better as well as push their limits as much as they could.

And Shadow, José, and Webby? They had a special mission that morning. In the library of McDuck Manor sitting in an open area was the stripped bracelet the young girl wore as José and Shadow took chalk and drew up an intricate ritual circle to help assist them. Once the two finished up they, along with Webby, stood on a tri -formation around the circle, “Remember Webby, José and I are the ones doing this ritual. You're here for not only your shadow but to give the two of us a sort of anchor to focus on, okay?” The girl nodded vigorously, “Okay. José, you ready?”

“As ready as I'll ever be meu amigo.”

“Okay then, let's do this!” Shadow took off his coat and tossed it aside while José unbuttoned his jacket and did the same, albeit more gently, and rolled up his sleeves. The two birds crouched down, each holding their least dominant hand onto the circle and held the other towards the bracelets at the center.

The incantation began:

“ _Born from shadows, given life, we're here for you to heed our call…_ ”

“ _Uma da mente separada e da vontade forte, uma quem forjou a amizade em um vácuo da escuridão…_ ” _**One of separate mind and strong will, one who forged friendship in a void of darkness…**_

“ _Puppeted body no longer, we give you this light to guide into the physical plane…_ ”

Shadow nodded to Webby as she gripped her amulet and glowed with her rose aura. She held out a hand as a sphere of magic manifested above and traveled over reside above the bracelet. Shadow and José's respective auras of blood red and harlequin surrounded them just as the ritual circle burned a sapphire blue and their casting hand a blinding white.

“ _Molde sua cara e dê forma a seu formulário, tome uma respiração uma vez mais e pisque seus olhos ao sol de brilho…_ ” _**Mold your face and shape your form, take a breath once more and blink your eyes to the shining sun…**_

“ _Lena De Spell, creation of the Shadow Sorceress, heed our call, return to the light, and be whole again!_ ”

As the final word was spoken the bracelet began to float, centering itself within the magical sphere. Webby had caught a glimpse as her shadow darkened to a pitch black and slithered into the ritual circle rose to meet the sphere. The three birds smiled as the Shadow was outlined with a sky blue aura as it took shape, its goopy figure forming into the shape of a duck, of Lena. Shadow, Webby, and Jose had believed that the incantation was working… until Webby's shadow faltered and started spending while José's tattoos began to glow a sinister shade of violet along with the ritual circle.

Corrupted emerald lightning sparked from the circle and Jose himself as his body shook with pain just as Webby's shadow became translucent once again and receded back behind Webby, the magic sphere turning black before the circle cracked across and the three birds were sent flying as the sphere erupted. Shadow and José took the brunt of the force as the lightning courses through them, the both of them wailing as the recoil burned their hearts and froze their souls.

All three fell unconscious for a bit before they groaned awake, Webby jumping up to help Shadow and her uncle, “Are you guys okay?”

“W-We're fine meu sobrina, n-nothing to worry about.”

“Shadow?” Webby wirelessly asked.

The duck just nodded before shoving books off shelves, “God damn it!”

“Hey! Não use essa língua em torno de Webbigail!” _**Don't use that language around Webbigail!**_

“I know, I know, I just… we were so close! You saw that right? Lena was _right there!_ I don't… I don't get it.” The anger that had manifested dissipated just as fast and was subsequently replaced with sad confusion, “This world's magic doesn't make sense to me, especially Magica's Shadow Magic! It's like… it's like it was fighting us.”

“Lena doesn't want to come back?” Webby managed to say, a little crack to her voice.

“Lena wants to come back more than anything, but the magical makeup of her being is rejecting what we throw at her. The circle is comprised from books on Shadow Magic Scrooge had locked in his Other Bin so I had assumed that would be enough, clearly, it wasn't. The other problem was José.”

“Are… Are you blaming me for this failure?”

“No, I'm blaming that it doesn't seem like your magic is compatible with this. You need two magic users in order to do this ritual and while my magical essence was working it saw you as a threat, which is why it reacted to your tattoos.” The hero huffed as he picked up the mess he made.

“Well,” Webby began, “maybe if I-”

“No, it's too dangerous.”

“But I have magic too! Tío José has been teaching me and my brothers how to work it properly.”

“You're still too new to the mystic arts, your body hasn't developed a resistance to a spell like this that requires plenty of concentration and even more energy to keep you from burning out. I won't risk you like that.” Webby knew he was right but was still a little bothered by his clear rejection to try.

“Well… why don't _you_ train me, train us, in what you know?”

Shadow turned back to Webby with a quirked brow, “Hmm… I'll consider that, but let me see on it a bit. I need something to…” he cast a glance at José, “clear my head…”

_____

_One Hour Later…_

Shadow had gathered the entire family in the backyard, the sun shining and his smile beaming, “You're all probably wondering why I called you all out here for, well that's simple: to see a duel of course!”

Scrooge quirked a brow, “Duel? With who?”

The duck pointed at the green parrot, “With José of course!” Everyone except José looked surprised, “I had asked Carioca a bit back that I would be glad if we sparred because I'm very fascinated in seeing what he can do in a fight. I saw some of that yesterday when we were fighting that treasure beast, but _I_ want to see what he can do directly. And who knows… maybe that lead to training you kids in what I know…” Huey, Dewey, and Webby lit up at that, “So whaddya say José? Down for a friendly battle?”

The parrot seemed to think for a moment before gesturing to Panchito, “Meu amor, would you mind getting one of my cigars?”

“Of course! Be right back!” Called the rooster as he sprinted inside the mansion and came back with José's request. The parrot proceeded to places it in his beak and stepped in front of Shadow, dueling distance.

“Let's see what you're made of.”

“Perfect!” Shadow unsheathed his swords just as José lit the cigar with a snap of his fingers and a green flame. Everyone watched as the two birds stared at one another…

…Until Shadow smirked, “ _Double Team…_ ” The hero's form began to vibrate and copies of him simmered to life. They formed a ring around José, rotating fast around to confuse him, before he- they spoke, “Sorry to come at you full force, but I need to push you…”

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” José seemed to be enjoying himself even if nothing ornate had happened yet. He eyed the clones with intrigue just as they pushed in at the same time. The Brazilian was able to dodge strike after strike from the doubles using movements akin to dancing as he kept one hand on his hat and used his umbrella to parry and such. The Shadows kept a determined and fierce face as he pushed in for each attack.

After practically one attack after another they clones all jumped in at the same time, to which José threw up a shield just as they landed, “Nice trick amigo,” the shield erupted remind the doubles flying, “but a trick nonetheless.” Everything seemed to move together as the family watched as José launched himself into the middle of the Shadow frenzy, if you will, used his umbrella to slow his descent, and held out his hand, “ _Fragmento!_ ” The clones fractured like glass before disintegrating into dust, leaving only the real Shadow behind.

“How did you-”

“Illusions are one of my specialties, did you _really_ believe I wouldn't be able to sniff you out?”

Again, Shadow smirked, “Had to make sure, you know.” 

“Well… I guess it's my turn!” José took a long drag from his cigar and blew out an impossible amount of smoke into the backyard, the family retreating a bit to not get caught up in it. The faded green smoke engulfed both birds but only one could properly breathe.

Shadow sputtered and coughed as his eyes burned, “I-If you… think t-this is going to… stop me, then… y-you have another thing coming…” He embedded both swords into the ground as he held out his palms. The dense cigar smoke swirled and thinned as Shadow absorbed it, his body feeling a bit stronger by the minute, “I think you misstepped here Carioca.”

“Oh really?” The parrot's voice echoed in the coverage, “Or _maybe_ you’ve forgotten the tingle in the air that makes your feathers stand on end, that burnt taste on your tongue, the slight sting on your skin…” Shadow was confused by José's words until he saw a small spark in the smoke, the hero understanding what the parrot meant all too late, “ _Eletrifique!_ ” Lightning rippled throughout the smoke traveling through Shadow and shocking the duck to the core. His roars tore through the family as the smoke disappeared, turning to ash, as it revealed Shadow on his knees trying to catch his breath. They had noticed José stood outside the smoke before casting, a smug grin on his beak as the duck staggered up, “Give up?”

“Heh, not on your life. That was a pretty good combo, shame it won’t work a second time,” Shadow grabbed his swords and stood ready to fight, “I didn't know you could do that, use lightning that is.”

“Bah! The elements are easy to conjure,” José explained with a dismissive wave and a drag from his cigar, “Some can do it with more flare, but it is basic magic.”

“Huh…” Shadow queered as he cocked his head, “I keep forgetting some worlds have different rules… why does that keep slipping-“ Shadow’s mulling was interrupted as the Brazilian thrust his umbrella, which had transformed into a longsword, while the duck countered with ease, “Well that was rude.”

“ _Really?_ ” José spoke but his voice had carried a certain… heaviness to it, “ _Why do you say that?_ ” Shadow, however, had seen a trick like this before and knew _exactly_ what to do.

He kept his mouth shut.

“ _Something the matter Shadow? You’ve grown quiet._ ”

Silence.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Shadow’s bill as he continued to slice, parry, and clash with José’s sword as the parrot himself started to struggle because of the speed at which the duck as moving. Every strike was meticulous and planned as he pushed Carioca continuously back, the parrot beginning to stumble on his feet. Shadow took this opportunity as he ramped up his attacks, disarming José, and sending a powerful kick into the birds stomach and sending him tumbling across the ground. Carioca's sword transformed back into his umbrella as he coughed and heaved, trying to catch his breath. José glared a bit at Shadow as he opened his mouth, “ _Well-_ ”

He didn't get anything else before Shadow pulled his own wand out of his coat and flicked it at the parrot, “ _Silencio!_ ” José tried to speak but noticed that no sound left his beak, and try and try again he did but nothing happened.

The hero chuckled, “There, much better!” He glanced at the family, “With the brief analysis I went through with Carioca and during this match I have come to notice that the way he uses his magic is much like Trickster Demons or Gods. He has plenty tools at his disposal for Offense and Defense, but he also has plenty up his sleeve to disorient an opponent or take control of them like he was trying to do now: weaving magic into his words. if I answered anything he said then I would be been ensnared and José could've easily taken me out, but I've come across something similar before.” Shadow flicked his wand once again as José rubbed his neck in relief, “No more tricks, they're not going to work on me, I want to see your raw strength!”

“You wanna see raw strength meu amigo?” The Brazilian flicked his wrist, the umbrella barreling to his grasp, “I'll show you raw strength…” José cracked his neck, removed his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. A ritual circle bloomed underneath José just as his tattoos lit up, “ _As chamas iluminam durante todo o vácuo e o eco da meia-noite àquelas para a orientação segura… Deixe o aço daquelas almas minha paixão e chame meu poder adiante!_ ” _**Flames brighten throughout the midnight void and echo to those for safe guidance... Let those souls steel my passion and call my power forth!**_ The circle burst to life as José's intricate tattoos did the same and he let loose a cascading blast of magical energy straight at the vigilante duck. Shadow's eyes widened for a moment before holding his swords up and sliced through the beam in order to keep himself from being hit.

The moment of contact sent a shockwave throughout the backyard and most of McDuck Manor, throwing everyone off their feet and even sending some paintings inside falling off the walls. Duckworth wasn't super happy about that.

Back outside, Scrooge and the family were blinded by the bright magic beam and wind swirled all around him. The old duck managed to look on and see Shadow quite struggling with José's attack before he managed, albeit just barely, to deflect it into the sky. The parrot wavered slightly but stayed on his feet as did his opponent, “That's what I'm talking about!” Shouted the duck as he charged in.

Blast after blast, shield after shield, Jose did his best to block and counter Shadow's onslaught, but it became difficult as he zipped away in a blur of neon energy or shifted his form into smoke for every attack. The rest of the McDuck Clan were in awe of how much José seemed to hold himself against Shadow, but even the idiotic could see his energy was waning. Shadow also caught.

In another flurry of slashes, Shadow sent José's umbrella tumbling away once again before kicking off of him and coming down with simultaneous slashes with his swords, one held like a dagger while the other rested on the warlock's neck. Both birds huffed as they tried catching their breaths, “Looks like… I win…”

“Are you… sure about that amigo?” Shadow was confused by what the parrot was inferring before he nodded down, revealing the intricate circle slowly rotating on his abdomen, “I highly doubt i could… set it off before you striked, but nonetheless we would both go down.”

Shadow smirked, “A draw then?”

“A draw indeed.” The magic crumbled just as Shadow retracted his blade from the parrot's neck and sheathed his weapons. The two shook hands with vigor as they both had a newfound respect for the other.

Both birds dusted off before heading back to the family, “So,” Shadow started, “what did'cha guys think?”

There was sold me for a moment as everyone looked at one another just before a few blew up with excitement:

“That was amazing!”

“I've never seen anything so cool before!”

“They way the two of you flowed throughout the fight it was almost like a dance, incredible!”

“You guys radiated so much fighting spirit, I was on the edge of my seat!”

Huey, Dewey, Webby, and Launchpad made it very apparent they enjoyed the spectacle. Donald, Scrooge, and Beakley also showed their appreciation for the fight, and it also seemed that Panchito enjoyed it as well as he three himself into his husband's arm for a flurry of kisses, “¡Increíble, simplemente increíble! ¡Mi amor usted era asombroso ahí fuera, una exhibición tan asombrosa!” _**Incredible, simply incredible! My love you were amazing out there, such an amazing display!**_ The rooster came up closer and whispered something into the parrot's ear, which had said parrot blushing.

“Panchito! Mantenha-se unido, lá seja-se crianças atuais!” _**Panchito! Hold yourself together, there are children present!**_

His husband snickered, “Sé, yo sé, apenas dándole las cabezas para arriba para más adelante…” _**I know, I know, just giving you a heads up for later…**_ Panchito responded a little sultry this time.

Shadow warmly smiled at the display as he turned to the, surprisingly, quiet adult, “Drake, what did you think of the match?”

He stayed silent for a moment for scoffing, “Flashy, but not as nearly as planned as something _I_ might do.”

“Classic D.W.!” Launchpad slapped the mallard on the back, “Nothing's up to his standards unless he does it himself!”

Shadow smirked as he looked down at the excited children, “I'm glad José agreed to spar with me, I feel like I understand his magic a little bit more. Which reminds me… if the three of you are gonna get to your Tío's level of proficiency then maybe I should give you some pointers of my own.”

“Really?!”

“Really, you're resourceful kids so why not? Though I need a bit of rest before, so meet back up with me in an hour alright?” The siblings nodded with anticipation, what kind of lessons they would get they didn't know but they were excited nonetheless.

_____

_One hour later…_

“Now every good Warlock, Mage, Wizard, Magician- whatever you want to call yourselves- usually have a distinct look. Your Tío has his with that suave gentlemen-like attire he had and Donald definitely had a uniform based around his wand- most likely made under José's persistence- so of you guys come up with anything tell me and I might be able to bring it to life.”

Dewey cocked his head in confusion, “Why would we need that?”

“Well some worlds have different rules, including certain materials being restricting to the flow of magic, and though I don't think the same rules apply here it doesn't help to look snazzy. Now then enough sidetracking!” Shadow walked up next to Huey, “Chain Magic is… interesting. I've only really seen a few users of it and none in person, so I'm quite fascinated by your abilities. What have you managed to deduce from your skills so far?”

“I'm glad you asked!” Huey lit up, “I've noticed that since awakening my magic that chains don't weigh as much as they should to me. I've also noticed that the type of chain matters when it comes to its use such as lighter chains are good for fast attacks while heavier chains are good for short ranged devastating blows.”

“Good! What else have you noticed?”

“I do get tired after a while if I use my magic for long periods, I'm guessing that's because of my type?”

“Correct! Physical Magic Types like yours and Louie's takes more training because it relies on your actual strength, endurance, and stamina. Strengthening your magic core, your mana as it's called on some realities improves the efficiency of your body as well. Example: You're 13, but pretty small so the fact you can carry around iron chain links should be difficult- that's your magic at work! Exercise and basic practice can help with that, but let's focus on your magic for now. May I?” Shadow asked, pulling out a needle. Huey seemed confused for a moment before offering his hand, the young adult pricking his finger. Shadow processed his blood through his watch before he heard a satisfying blip come from it, “Alright! That should give me access to your magic. Now, regarding your chains,” Huey had opened his satchel so Shadow could access his chains, “While you are correct in your use in offensive attacks, but there are other things you can do.”

Shadow forged an orb of neon energy and tossed it into the air, “The two of you _might_ want to stand back,” he muttered to Dewey and Webby. The siblings backed up just as the orb came barreling down, “Stay close kid!” Shadow shouted before pulling Huey close and throwing up his arm in defense. The orb exploded just above the two ducks and when Huey opened his eyes he saw his chain right above them as they blocked the oncoming attack, “Huh, I'm glad that worked.”

“You mean you weren't sure?!”

“I was fairly confident, but the only way to check for sure was to test it.” Shadow lowered the chains, which were weaved together to form a huge shield, “While the use of your chains is mostly based offensively they can also be used for defense as well. The magic you channel through these chains allows you to manipulate them in your own way, so if you were to weave them together then they can be used as a shield just as I made here.” Shadow pushed a finger through one of the gaps in the shield and hit solid air, “Don't let the gaps scare you. The magic you channel should fill in any gaps, only piercing magic could get through. Also…” The configuration of the chains shifted as they formed rings and surrounded Shadow, “The faster they spin it sort of creates a… bubble around you. Even with large gaps a lot of things would be able to pass through- Webby, toss one of your daggers at me?” The young girl nodded as she conjured one up and spiked it at the hero. Right as it seemed like it would strike him in the shoulder it disintegrated coming in contacts with the space in between the chains, “This type of defense is strong but take more concentration than just forming an actual shield. That's what I want you to practice, okay?” Huey nodded as the chains flowed back into his satchel for his use.

Huey gave himself room to train as Shadow walked up to Dewey, “You use Glyphs right? Finger please.” He pricked Dewey's finger just like Huey and processed his blood, “Draw the glyph for 'Shield’.” Dewey did as he was asked, drawing the curved lines for the simple glyph and before you know it the duck was finished. The glyph came to life glowing a soft snowy white as an oval-shaped barrier formed around it. Shadow came around and knocked on the hard light projection, solid, “Very nice! Nice solid feel and…” Shadow sliced at it with no damage to said shield, “sturdy enough not to fall apart from a single strike, well done! Now, I want you to keep in mind that your glyphs are only going to be as strong depending on how much magic you've depleted already along with how tired you are. Your speed could also use some work.”

“My speed?” Shadow drew the same glyph in practically half the time Dewey drew his, and regarding that it only takes Dewey a few seconds to create that is saying something. The shield itself was also larger than Dewey's and also seemed thicker.

“Most of this is the result of my huge magic core, but my speed comes from routine: casting spells fast is crucial because if you take too long then you'll leave yourself exposed. Have you tried stringing you glyphs together? Like using more than one at a time?”

Dewey nodded, “I've tried, but they always seem weaker if I use more than one at a time.”

“That's because you're trying to channel the same energy through them equally. Have the ones you want ready but try to focus on the one you're using at the moment and shift the power around. Watch me,” Shadow drew up Power and Speed glyphs and before Dewey knew it he sped off.

“Since I don't need the Power Glyphs at the moment there's no reason to keep them powered on while I run,” shouted the hero just as he jumped up and slammed down, the Power Glyphs glowing brightly as the Speed faded, “and since Speed isn't useful in the air I channel my energy into my Power Glyphs for a more devastating attack. As long you have the glyphs you want ready then only power the ones you'll need in that moment, alright? That's what I want you to work on: Focus on your speed in drawing Glyphs and once you feel comfortable move on to using multiple at once and practicing.”

Dewey nodded in affirmation before running off, “I guess that just leaves you, huh Webby? So… incantations and portals, right?”

“Yeah! Tío José called me a… Blinker, in regards to my portals. The incantations have been pretty cool to use too!”

“And something tells me your training with your grandmother had also helped in your use of magic,” Shadow mentioned, smiling just as he ruffled her hair, “Now I don't need your blood since incantations are something I use often in my travels. From what José has told me you have gotten very good at saying single word casts, but the real power comes from the phrases you string together.”

“What do you mean?”

Shadow just smiled. He pulled his grimoire and Webby watched as the wind lightly flipped through the pages, “ _Pillars of fire, burst forth!_ ” Three large pillars of fire burst from the ground and into the sky, the heat radiating off of them cause Webby to flinch away. Shadow spotted a seagull, “ _Forever stand still in the throes of Time!_ ” The seagull slowed to a stop just as the area around it seems to warp and deepen into a magenta hue. Back on the ground, he glared at the open air, “ _Come forth, Guard of Ice!_ ” The air around Shadow's arm cooled as crystals formed and hardened into a large spiked guard over his arm. 

Webby was enthralled by what Shadow was able to accomplish and as Shadow negated all that he did he crouched down, “Single Words allow for quick casting but aren't particularly powerful unless you find the proper word. Try using a combination to make Short Phrases for more powerful casting. And with the portals, I know it may seem appealing to fall into a patterned attack but if you do that you'll make yourself predictable and easier to counter. I want you to work on short, but more powerful, incantations and once you seem comfortable with that I want you to practice varying up as you travel through your portals, okay?” Webby nodded with enthusiasm as she did what she was told.

Huey, Dewey, and Webby followed Shadow's advice and their skills improve over the next two hours, and with some pointers from Shadow, the kids gained an understanding of their abilities they wouldn't have before. After so much training the four of them sat down eating and drinking some snacks and drinks brought to them by Mrs. Beakley. As the group rested up Dewey couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Shadow, “Yes?”

“So… your brother, Drum right? He works with you as you travel, but you mentioned something a while ago about a team. Who are they?”

Shadow perked up at this, “The Travelers? Sure, what do you want to know?”

“Who are they comprised of?” Webby asked with intrigue, “You protect all of Reality so they must be super knowledgeable for what they do!”

“Yeah… they're my friends from high school…”

“What?!” The kids seemed genuinely shocked by this.

“Yep, and I wasn't really planning on having a team but… problems arose.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“A mission went awry and allowed an enemy Drum and I were fighting to invade my universe, which was… an issue since a gateway opened up near my school in the sky. At the time my two closest friends were the only ones who knew what I did and… let's just say my other friends were pretty shocked to find out what I do in my free time. A few months after that event I invited them to my hideout and took the lot of them on some trips to other universes. It went well, for the most part, my friends were having fun then… we got stuck.”

“Stuck?” Huey quizzed, “Stuck how?”

“The Quantum Jumper wasn't as durable as it is now, took a stray sniper bullet and completely destroyed it.”

“It wasn't bulletproof?”

“Nothing's really ‘bulletproof’ more of bullet resistant, and it was at the time but not against such high caliber ammo. I had taken my friends to a post-apocalyptic world and _wanted_ to show the reality at a distance, but that didn't work out. I don't control where a gateway opens up in a universe if I've never been there before, and without any guides it's comnpletely up chance where we end up. With my watch out of commission we were stranded a few months in that world and luckily there were people willing to help us. Her name was… Terra, yeah that was it. Terra and her crew were okay with us staying with them as long as we helped out. It was a complete pain to reconstruct the watch, but I had lucked out that the motherboards weren't damaged, that way I could get us home once I finished rebuilding. I…” Shadow's fist tightened as he recalled the memory, “My best friend, he followed myself and Drum as we went with Terra's people on a scouting mission. He was a moron who shouldn't have been out there and… and… and he… died, torn apart with bullets before my very eyes.” The hero seem to shrink into himself, “It was the worst moment of my life and I don't even remember much after that, I remember that, holding him then… red. All i saw was red. Drum told me what I did afterward and… it's something I'd rather for forget.”

“I… I'm sorry, we didn't know.”

“How could you? Anyways, my friends had helped me through that ordeal and showed that I had to keep fighting. My brother was the one that drove me to keep fighting.” Shadow had a faint smile on his face for a second before that too turned into a frustrated frown.

“Something happened to him too, right?” Huey asked.

Shadow nodded, “There were these… creatures, mutations, that inhabited that world and one time I didn't go with Drum on a scouting mission and… personnel came by my room and escorted me to the medical bay, his heart was ripped out of his chest…” Huey, Dewey, and Webby freaked when they heard that, “after that I completely closed myself off from my friends, even kicked them out of our shared room. After a bit, I managed to fix the Quantum Jumper, but I still had one thing left to do. Terra dropped us off in a secluded area for us to go from and after she left I blocked my friends off from myself as I had the bodies of Drum and my best friend- fixed- in front of me.”

“You brought them back to life with dark magic, didn't you?” Dewey accused.

“Not dark magic, but yes I did use magic. I used my own heart to bring the two of them back and I was so happy that it actually worked, but… I died because of that.”

“What?!” The three of them yelled, “Like dead dead?!” Dewey asked.

“Yeah, the body can’t live without a heart and even if it costs me my life I was glad to see the closest people in my life back in the land of the living. I died and… something… _corrupted_ took my place.”

“What does that mean?”

“Uh…” Shadow seemed uncertain what to tell the kids as he shook his head, “It's a long story, but the main point is that because of my idiocy Drum and my friends couldn't get back home for a while, eight and a half months in fact, and during that time they all developed skills I wouldn't have ever _dreamed_ of them wielding. During this time something brought me back and… while the rest afterward was a little complicated we all managed to get back to our own world. When we got back, however, after seeing the way my friends fought I didn't want to see those skills go to waste so I offered them a chance to work with Drum and me as a team. The rest is history.”

“But there's more to it, isn't there?” Huey quizzed, “You're not telling the full story.”

“No, I'm not,” Shadow smirked, “but maybe after some more training I'll tell the three of you more, so get to it!”

_____

Hanging out in the Media Room Launchpad and Drake had been watching, as per Launchpad's suggestion, episodes of _Darkwing Duck_ which was something of a surreal experience for the vigilante. Though the events played out on screen weren't how some of the events played out for him there was no mistaking the main layout of each episode and what corresponding fight Drake had that paralleled it. Mallard noticed his costume and the T.V. Darkwing's had some differences but were virtually the same, but what really bothered Drake was the lack of LP, and in extension Gosalyn, there was within the series. He understood why of course, but it didn't help the unease that built up in the duck's chest.

McQuack seems to pick up on it, “Something the matter D.W.? Not enjoying the show?”

“What? No, it's actually pretty cool to see this stuff from a different perspective, but…” Drake turned his attention back to the T.V. as his show counterpart was fighting Taurus Bulba to keep him from activating a machine invented by, what would've been, Gosalyn's grandfather- they bounced around with their watching instead of sticking to season after season, “the code wasn't just hidden for anyone to find, Gosalyn was the one that had it since her grandfather sang it to her in the form of a lullaby. LP was also the one to get me to Bulba in the first place to stop him since I can't fly anything without it blowing up. That other episode, Liquidator's origins, Launchpad didn't leave my side the whole time as he really helped me in stopping that dastardly villain. I just… never realized how much LP and Gos added to my life. Without them, I would've been-”

“Isolated?”

“...Yeah…”

“I always thought the same thing,” Launchpad admitted much to Drake's surprise, “I love the show, don't get me wrong, but it always felt like Darkwing needed someone at his side during some of this, ya know? A sidekick can go a long way and hearing you talk about your LP as he… as _I_ was that sidekick, it really put some things in place for me.” McQuack smiles with admiration as he glanced at the duck sitting next to him, “This Darkwing is always the hero, but you- Drake Mallard- got to live a proper life along with that, with a daughter and a best friend. You're more than just ‘Darkwing Duck’.”

“Really, you think so?” Drake asked in one of his rare cases of uncertainty, “I always thought I was kinda screwing up: I'm a duck who, at the time was pushing 40, adopted a kid with no prior experience with children and let a dude who I knew nothing about into my home and work alongside me. Kinda dumb if you ask me.” The duck's posture went rigid as he glared intently at the ground, “And now I've left them on their own because I'm too stubborn for my own good to let others get the better of me.”

“Drake, hey, don't say things like that!” Launchpad paused the T.V., “Sure, you've probably made some boneheaded decisions in the past, but taking in Gosalyn and in extension LP isn't one of them. You gave that girl a home, a stable home, to call hers forever and along with that put the skills of an, in my opinion, ace pilot to good use is simply inspiring! You've done more in your years of heroing than most can do in one year normally, and you _still_ continue to throw things on your plate! You're amazing D.W.!”

Drake genuinely was surprised by how adamant Launchpad seemed in this situation, it was something he only saw in his own LP from time to time on certain things: when he talked about how great of a parent he was being to Gosalyn, and… when he criticized Morgana on the smallest of mistakes. There was so much of LP he saw in this Launchpad, but every moment he spent with this one he could tell where the differences grew and grew.

 _LP_ always knew what to say to put a smile on Drake's face. _Launchpad_ knew exactly what to say to make what Drake was doing feel worthwhile as well as reassure what the duck has told himself time and time again: He was a good hero and an even better parent. Drake practically latched himself to Launchpad's torso.

Years of being on his own, adding Gosalyn and LP to his life Drake never noticed how, for lack of a better phrase, touch-starved he was. At any given moment he found himself tackling LP in a hug or leaping in his arms in surprise fright or crying into the fowl's chest because of a horrible dream. Doing the same with this Launchpad didn't feel any different, “Thank you… that really means a lot.”

McQuack froze for a moment from the sudden closeness but chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller duck, “Heh, no prob D.W., always happy to be a voice of reassurance!” Their hug lasted longer than Launchpad had thought it would and for a moment he thought he heard a sigh of relief come from Drake, one similar to what Donald would do in this exact situation, before the duck let go and resumed the show before McQuack could do anything.

They fell into a routine of watching an episode and having Drake relay the difference between the show and the actual events, and for a while, it was really fascinating to Launchpad to hear the escapades of his counterpart with Drake and how different some episodes would've been with him around. His mind raked itself as he couldn't decide in keeping his attention on the T.V. or on Drake, but in the end he decided on the fowl next to him just for the fact of the expressive way he told the events and such.

After a while Launchpad noticed the extravagant frustration and outlandish exuberance shift to confused intrigue and worry, “What's up?”

“How much of this show have we watched?”

That was a weird question, “Well before Shadow called us outside we got through the first half of the first season and afterward we're about… ¾ into season two? Why do you ask?”

“Well, it's just that… Negaduck hasn't shown up yet. He would’ve been around during the time of where we are in the show.”

“Oh yeah, Negaduck! You keep mentioning him and you haven't told me much about who he is. Last time we got interrupted remember?”

“Oh…” Drake recalled their previous conversations, “...right. What have I said so far?’

“Uh…” Launchpad thought for a moment, recalling their previous talk, “Chaos incarnate, from another universe, and has copies of me and your daughter Gosalyn. That's about it.”

“Oh okay, so what do you want to know?”

“How dangerous is he?” Launchpad asked a tad bit too excitedly, “Like I get he’s your arch enemy and that he pushes the boundaries more than you, but what does that exactly entail? I know pretty much everything regarding all of Darkwing Duck’s Rogue’s Gallery, but I- obviously- know nothing about Negaduck!” LP began to bounce a bit in his excitement, causing the couch to vibrate just a tad. His reaction was something Drake wasn’t expecting but it wasn’t unlike Launchpad himself, so it just made Mallard chuckle a bit.

“Okay okay! Let's see… I know that he uses guns and such among his arsenal, but what he really favors is his chainsaw. Negaduck likes to frame me for crimes because he finds it funny and nobody can really tell the difference between the two of us if he puts on my uniform. He spends most of his time trying to take over St. Canard as well as kill me, so I’m never short of endeavors with him around.”

Launchpad cocked his head, “Huh, wow. That's… really interesting actually. And if I’m guessing correctly,” McQauck looked around to see if anyone was around, probably the children, before turning back to Drake, “He sounds like a dick.”

Drake snorted hearing that come out of the mouth of Launchpad McQuack, he wasn't used to hearing the barrel-chested duck curse in any way, shape, or form so this was always a shock to the ears and always forced a laugh out of him, “Yeah… Yeah, I guess he is. Wanna know more?” Launchpad nodded his head vigorously getting a sigh out of Drake, “Alright, so one time Negaduck…” He started as he dove into one of the many stories he had about Negaduck and their run-ins. It was very much a day of learning.

_____

José Carioca stood near the backyard entrance as he watched the kids push the limits of their magic under the guidance of Shadow, and from what the parrot could see the siblings were improving in way José hadn't thought of. It was quite interesting.

José could only teach the kids in the way _he_ learned magic, the principles anyways, and could only help them improve from what he could see as an outsider of sorts. Shadow, on the other hand, could act as a user and show them firsthand what they could do. He used his _extensive_ knowledge of otherworldly magic to give more creative tips and tricks.

 _‘Fá-lo um melhor mentor nisto considera…’_ **Makes him a better mentor in that regards…**

José couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight…

...then pain shot through his head in the form of a skull-splitting headache.

The Brazilian groaned as images of a duck of Carmel colored feathers, broken tech, and a sense of dread filled his mind. Panchito and Donald were passing by when they spotted their companion, “José!” The two shouted as they were at his side in an instant.

“José, mi amor, what's wrong?”

“Zé talk to us, what's bothering you??” Donald grew increasingly worried seeing his friend in such distress.

The rapid images and feelings flashed through José's head before the last one passed through like a strike of lightning as the pain faded, “I… I saw something…”

“Like what? Like… a vision?”

“Like… I don't know, but something doesn't feel right,” José straightened out as he fixed his jacket, “Panchi, Donal’, I think we should go for a walk.”

“Okay…?” Donald and Panchito we're a bit thrown off by that, “Where to?”

The parrot glanced at Scrooge's prized building, “How long would it take us to get to the Money Bin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp!* Why are the Caballeros heading to the Money Bin? What could be going on? Questions you'll have answered by next upload :)
> 
> So what did you guys think? We saw a failed ritual to bring Lena back, Shadow and Jose spar, the hero training the kids, and some Launchpad and Drake hanging with one another watching, well... Drake's escapades. I hope you all enjoyed that- as I did writing it- and I do hope you are excited for the next update!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, questions, and theories in the comments below as I love reading what you guys have to say, and if you ever need to ask more even more questions and such you can send them my way on Tumblr @poisondog2.
> 
> Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? At least with this story. (Wasn't expecting to double upload for _Outer Demons_ , but you know how it is...)
> 
> Not much I want to say about this chapter other than I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them! ~~I'm kinda sad we didn't hit 100k words this chapter, just short!~~

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was one someone would call… excitable.

The duck's mind never stopped racing with new ideas and concepts he was ready to accomplish, but never really had the time to accomplish all of them.

Ever since he was accepted as an intern for the McDuck's Enterprises Dr. Gyro Gearloose it felt like a dream come true. He finally had the chance to show what he was made of…

...or so he thought.

This is what his internship:

“Intern, go fetch me coffee!”

“Intern, stay out of my way while I work!”

“Intern, file these papers for me!”

It was… not what Fenton had imagined. Things looked up for the latino when helped Dewey and Scrooge's personal driver Launchpad race against Mark Beaks’ B.U.D.D.Y. robot, the robot went rampant and the only idea Fenton had at that moment was to summon the power armor Gyro was working on. That day forward he became _Gizmoduck_ , Duckburg’s defender, and he couldn’t be happier.

Well, other than the fact Mr. McDuck was paying him but besides that, it felt great to be useful not only as a scientist but as a hero.

Doctor Gyro Gearloose was… a piece of work. Back when he was only an intern Fenton did his best not to talk back to the scientist but did ray his hardest for him to hear out some of the invention ideas he had come up with. Now though the two work side by side, Fenton could almost say that he was Gyro’s “friend”. Not that the chicken would ever acknowledge it himself.

Fenton’s life finally had some meaning to it and he couldn’t be happier as where his endeavors had led him.

_____

The sound of a screeching alarm roused the sleeping duck from his slumber as he tossed off his covers and got ready for the day.

Cabrera’s room as littered with blueprints, metal scrapes, and half-finished gizmos that he never seemed to stop working on. He opened up his closet and after grabbing his signature polo and purple tie he ran off to take a shower before his mother got up and used all of the hot water.

After his shower, Fenton adjusted his tie in the mirror as he heard his mother’s bedroom door open up, “Morning M’ma!” He called out.

“Morning polito, how are you?” Valentina Crackshell-Cabrera was a respected DPD Detective and a loving mother. When she had first found out that her son got an internship at McDuck Enterprises she couldn’t have been happier… until she found out it was unpaid. She was still happy, but just a tad worried now. She would see Fenton come home a little ragged and she Valentina would ask why her son would go on about going on errands for this “Dr. Gearloose” but never about what _he_ was working on, it was then he had told her that he wasn't working on any inventions of his own and from there she did her damnedest to get him to work anywhere else. Somewhere that would _pay_.

Fenton refused. He constantly said he loved working for Gearloose, so the time being she couldn’t budge his resolve.

Then months later did she find her son being more secretive than usual, they had discovered all at once that he was the armored hero Gizmoduck. She was equal parts excited and worried for her son, but when she found out that after him saving the city from a self-destructing core processor and had gotten a proper position in McDuck Enterprises’ science division she couldn’t have been prouder. It also did help that since he was also Gizmoduck she didn't have to worry that some no-faced duck in super armor would turn on the city, Fenton would never do that.

Speaking of her son, Valentina was watching with fondness as Fenton whipped up a quick breakfast of eggs and avocado toast to get their days started. She was glad she did have to go into work until 11 that day, so she could take her time and talk with her son, “So, Fenton, what are you and that Dr. Gearloose working on?”

The duck lit up, “I have a few smaller inventions I’ve been working throughout, but my main focus is helping Dr. Gearloose with upgrading the Gizmo suit to be more proficient in its energy output including some weapon enchantments.”

“Weapon enchantments? Polito, please tell me you and Dr. Gearloose aren’t getting ahead of yourselves with this hero business.”

“Oh, no no no, M’ma you don't have to worry about that! We're just improving some of the latency issues when I call up some gear and such. He just wants to make sure the Gizmo suit is running at its most optimal and ‘even more idiot-proof’ s Dr. Gearloose says.”

“Idiot-proof?! ¡Quién hace ese pájaro legged flaco piensa que él es, llamando a mi hijo un idiota?! Bien, la próxima vez que estoy en su laboratorio él va a-” Let’s just say Ms. Cabrera wasn't too happy to hear that last part. Luckily Fenton knew this was coming.

“M’ma, calm down, it's okay!”

“How is it in any way okay?!”

“It's just what he says, he doesn’t actually mean it!” _Not anymore_ was what Fenton wanted to add but knew it would only make things worse, “Dr. Gearloose it just worried that if anyone managed to get their hands on the suit that they wouldn’t be able to use it. He didn't want _me_ to use it at first so that's just what he calls it: Idiot-proofing. Don't worry M’ma he’s treating me right.”

Valentina picked up on that phrasing and decided to use it to her advantage, “And when were you going to tell your dear mother that the two of you were dating? It’s not like you to keep secrets like that,” she cooed in a mocking motherly voice.

Her son, however, was glowing red and sputtering over his words as he vigorously shook his head, “M’ma! Why would you…” that's when it occurred to him when he words could have pertained to, “No, M’ma, you got it all wrong! Dr. Gearloose and I aren’t dating! That's not… we can't… M’ma!” Fenton was practically fuming under the collar at this point.

He mother let out a hearty laugh as she patted him on the shoulder, “I kid Polito! Just trying to keep you on your toes with your words. But you do know that if you did like males that you could tell me, you’re still my son and I’ll love you either way!” She squished his cheeks before kissing him on the head.

“I know M’ma… what time is it?” It had just occurred to Fenton that he hadn’t been keeping track of time.

Valentina checked her watch, “It's a quarter past 8 honey.”

“A quarter past 8?! I was supposed to leave 20 minutes ago!” Fenton frantically polished off his remaining food, gathered his stuff, and kissed his mother goodbye before bolting out of the door.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was an excitable one, but he always held a good heart… a good heart that was late for work.

_____

Making his way to the Money Bin and taking the elevator down Fenton huffed and puffed as he sprinted all the way to his workplace from the bus stop.The duck didn't have a car, but he alway made do getting around the city.

As the elevator doors opened up to the newly refurbished underwater lab Fenton couldn’t help but smile. As he adjusted his satchel as he walked to his desk, greeting members of the team, “Morning Manny!” He waved as the horse tapped out greetings.

“Hey Lil Bulb!” Fenton shouted to the little invention as he walked around fetching papers for his father, blinking “Hello!” as he passed by.

Cabrera took out his laptop as he sat down at his desk, just as Gyro walked out of wherever he was hiding, “Illumination Dr. Gearloose! Are you ready for another exciting of work?”

Gyro to slightly glared, “You’re late Crackshell…”

Fenton deflated a bit, “Yeah… sorry about that, M’ma and I were just eating breakfast and talking and I didn't see how much time-“

“Save it, I don't want to hear excuses. You’re here now so we can start doing those tests on the Gizmo suit’s functions.”

That was something Fenton understood, “Of course Dr. Gearloose, right away!” Fenton shot out of his seat and ran up to the raised platform, much to Gearloose’s irritation.

 _‘I’ll never understand him…’_ Gyro thinks as he fetches a clipboard with paper, “Ready?”

“Ready!” Fenton adjusted his stance and stood tall, “ _Blathering Blatherskite!_ ” At the utter of that phrase pieces of the Gizmo suit flew around as they reconfigured around Fenton and by the time it finished what stood in front of Gyro was a barrel-chested super suit, glistening white and a stylized red “G” on the chest.

As Gyro called them out Fenton summoned and activated the different abilities of the suit from the Pectoral Parachute to the Shoulder Blades to finger lasers and many other abilities. They ran through these test for a few hours as they also went through a round of training in the Holo-room that Scrooge helped fund. Different scenarios were thrown at the hero and Gyro was genuinely impressed by how fast he responded to each situation and obstacle in his way, _‘Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, Red nephew did wire the helmet for it to run on Fenton’s unique brain processing…’_

It was a little past one when Gryo called for a break and sent Fenton to go pick up everyone’s usual lunch. The duck never minded since he liked going around Duckburg and getting everyone’s unique order: Lil Bulb was particular of what batteries he drained, but Fenton knew where his favorites were sold at; Manny always asked for a BLT sandwich, but Fenton never really understood how the horse ate since his head was stone after all. It always freaked the duck out as he passed his desk and saw more of the horse's food disappear; And Gyro always asked for Fettuccine Pasta with shrimp from the little Italian place he frequented often along with a Caramel latte from his favorite coffee shop.

It was times like this that Fenton wished that Gyro would accept his offer to hang out after work since Fenton was always curious about the secluded scientist. Gearloose opened up to him a little bit in the time they had worked together but there was still so much Cabrera didn't know, _‘One day he’ll accept that we're friends, I just know it!’_ Fenton gleefully thought as Gyro’s latte was finished and the duck headed back to the Money Bin. 

As he got closer, however, Fenton’s head started to ache and throb and he didn't know why. Feelings of anger and disdain filled his mind only to disappear in an instant, going away along with the headache just as quickly as it manifested. It honestly weirded out Fenton more than anything since he’s never felt such... _hatred_ before, and definitely not on his own accord. His shook off the feeling, though, since his main goal at the moment was getting food to his teammates and seeing the bright smile on Gyro’s face.

As Fenton descended in the elevator he balanced out the plastic bags on his arms as well as the two coffee’s in his hands, one for him and the caramel latte for Gyro. Right, when the doors opened he yelled out, “Dr. Gearloose, guys, I’m back… with…” his cheerful greeting died on his beak as he looked around the lab, which looked like a tornado tore through the place, “... the food…” Everything fell out of his hands as he darted into the lab with a frantic expression, “Dr. Gearloose!” Fenton around the wreckage of torn metal, scattered papers, and leaking after from the windows to find anyone, “Manny!” No response as he searched, “Lil Bulb!” Nothing, “Dr. Gearloose!... Dr. Gearloose!... Gyro!” Fenton’s voice grew more and shakier as he continued to search, luckily though it heard a groan coming from the back of the lab and a skinny arm sticking out from under wreckage, “Gyro!”

There wasn't much on top of the chicken, much to Fenton’s relief, so he dug the scientist out help propped him up, “Dr. Gearloose, are you alright?!”

“F… F-Fine Crackshell,” the chicken groaned out.

“Where are Lil Bulb and Manny?”

“I… I sent them out earlier to… get some tech I needed,” Fenton sighed with relief.

“What happened here?”

“We… We were attacked…”

“By whom?”

“ _ **By me…**_ ” A dark voice called from behind Fenton sending a chill up the duck’s spine. Slowly Fenton put Gyro down as he stood and turned around, only to be greeted by black metal, green accents, and a malevolent smile directed at him with blocked eyes through a red visor, “What’s the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost…”

Barrel chested black armor, a stylized green “G”, and a sense of dread filling the empty air, “You know… hearing you call him ‘Dr. Gearloose’ really pisses me off!”

“W… W-Who are you?” Fenton proceeded to back up in fear.

The duck in armor tilted his head and grinned maliciously, “I’m _**you**_ … I’m _**Gizmoduck!**_ ”

The fear in the pit of Fenton’s stomach morphed into determination, and as she stared at the impostor he only had a moment to react, “ _Blathering Bl-_ “ Sadly he wasn't the only one to think of this.

As the doppelgänger Gizmoduck wrapped a robotic had around Fenton's throat, cutting off his air, he was brought closer the duck’s visor, “Sorry, can't have you suiting up now, can we? Don't need you causing more trouble than I need.” The duck’s smile turned into an irritated frown, “Gizmoduck, the hero, am I right? How _pathetic…_ ” He closed his grip around the Cabrera’s throat, seeing the duck fruitlessly struggle, he heard someone clear throat next to him.

“Gizmoduck you know you can’t kill him now, Darkwing’s orders.” Mrs. Beakley dusted herself off as she glanced at the duck, “We came here to collect Gearloose, you can rip this world’s Fenton in half later…”

Gizmoduck growled for a moment before huffing, roughly tossing Fenton into a wall and knocking him out, “I know, so grab him so we can go.”

“I don't think so my friend,” Gizmoduck and Beakley whipped around to see a duck in a Sailor suit, a red rooster with revolvers leveled on them, and a green parrot with a smirk on his beak, “Because we can't, with good conscience, allow you to leave here.”

Gizmoduck raised his arm, missiles protruding from his gauntlet, “Then die…”

The explosives tore through the air, rocketing towards the three birds before exploding in a ball of fire and Gizmoduck smirking its satisfaction… only for the fire and smoke to fade and reveal a shimmering green shield surrounding the birds.

Jose cracked his neck as the shield slowly fell, “Now that wasn't very nice… Caballeros, attack!” At that moment Panchito’s revolvers shimmered yellow as he fire powered shot after powered shot into Gizmoduck and Donald bolted towards Beakley.

“Beakley, you can take them off: Kill them!” Beakley, with a heavy sigh, took off the Gauntlets of Storkules and slammed her fists into the ground sending a destructive shockwave to disrupt Donald’s path, only to miss by a fraction just as he jumped up and swirled around her in speedy fury.

Gizmoduck had his hand full with the bullets ricocheting off his armor as a pestering parrot wrapped his limbs in magic binds, “This won't hold me for long!”

“No, but it should hold long enough for meu amor to shoot that ugly helmet of yours off, Panchito!” Next came another flurry of bullets which only served in causing Gizmoduck to growl with frustration as he felt his helmet loosen and his visor crack.

José knew that Panchito didn't have time to grab more ammo before they headed out and hearing the empty click of his barrels moments later was enough for Carioca to spring into action, “ _Mudança!_ ” His umbrella shifted into a bat with razor wire wrapped around as he skated around the armored duck and took powerful swings into area where there wasn't much protection, causing Gizmoduck to roar in pain.

Just a few feet away Donald, even with his trained body and reflexes, was beginning to slow and only narrowly dodging the seismic strikes this ragged looking Beakley sent into the ground. His Beakley’s strength was nothing compared to the one he was fighting and he didn't understand it, but what also didn't make sense was for the fact that during their bout that this housekeeper seemed… reluctant to fight in some ways, “Bentina, we don't have to do this.”

Beakley stopped for a moment, “And why, pray tell, would I do that? I have a mission to fulfill and you’re in my way.”

“You’re different than that Dark Gizmoduck, I can tell. You don't really want to fight.” Donald, for a moment, noticed that the… Dark Beakley seemed to hesitate slightly, “Whatever Darkwing’s having you do you don't have to listen to him.”

Dark Beakley's face steeled, “Everything I do i do for Mr. McDuck, nobody else…” She went to slammed her fist back into the ground and just as Donald went to dodge… he tripped over some loose debris causing him to tumble as the shockwave sent him flying.

The loud impact and strained quacking overrode any logical thought in both parrot and rooster as they whipped around to find the source, which gave Gizmoduck the opportunity to break free from his- luckily- weakened binds. José only had a split second to react, as he felt the binds shatter, to throw up a shield just as a forceful laser beam erupted from the chest plate of the armored duck.

Gizmoduck called out to Dark Beakley, “Grab the Hero, we're going!”

“But-”

“ _ **Just do it!**_ ” Gizmoduck didn't have time to argue with the housekeeper as he kept the beam wearing down the others, “ _POWER SYSTEM OVERHEATING- PROJECTED SHUTDOWN: 3 MINUTES_ ” _‘Shit!’_ “Beakley, hurry up!”

Beakley threw Fenton over her shoulder, after putting back on her gauntlets, and signaled to Gizmoduck. The armored duck broke his beam as he launched a wired net flowing with electricity over José's shield, “Have fun!”

“No! We're not done here!” Shouted Panchito with uncharacteristic anger behind his words.

Gizmoduck smiled, “Nope, we're _definitely_ not done here…” on his left arm guard it revealed the leather-bound device, the other Paradox Converter, just as Dark Beakley latched into him and the disappeared within a flash of light.

José growled with irritation as he released his shield with enough force to shred the net into harmless pieces. The growing anger in both Caballeros died in an instant as it clicked that their partner was still hurt, “Donald!” They rushed to the ex-sailor's side an inspected him, luckily not finding any life threatening wounds on the duck. While José looked over Donald Panchito had rushed over to the side of Gyro, “Dr. Gearloose, amigo, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit…”

José laughed at that, “Well that is to be expected, come now, let's get you back to the mansion. We have _much_ to talk about.”

_____

_Back at the Manor…_

The door creaked open and Twisted Louie lifted his head to see who had blessed him with company, “Tch, what do you want?”

“Jus’ t’ talk.” Scrooge brought in a chair and sat down in front of the tied up duck, “Yer not me nephew, aye know, but I still want t’ understand ye.”

“What's there to understand you fucking idiot? You're a weak, pathetic old man who parades around like he's king of the world. A duck who works hard to get where he is,” Twisted Louie lagged at that, “ _my_ uncle was the same, but any advantage he could get he took it! He made sure people knew his name! He made sure people _feared_ his name! And that included those he kept close…” for a moment it looked, to Scrooge, that there was… sadness in the boy's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with smugness and disgust, “I'm a freak, that entire circus- what you would call a 'family’- are also a bunch of fucking freaks!” His jagged teeth were on display, “And you're going to meet them _very soon…_ ”

“Soon? What do ya mean by that?”

“Pfft, you really are a moron aren't you? Darkwing sent me here to trade me out for your rainbow painted nephew of yours and to gather intel. I was in charge of finding Darkwing and the Paradox Converter, and whaddya know: their. Both. Here.”

“What are ye gettin’ at?”

Twisted Louie signaled for Scrooge to come closer. Though hesitantly Scrooge did lean in, “ _It's been a few days… it's time to collect their scout…_ ”

The duck's words sent an uncontrollable shiver down the trillionaire's spine as he went wide-eyed. He slowly backed out of the room just as Twisted Louie started laughing… no… when he started _cackling_ , louder and louder and for everyone to hear him.

“ _ **THEY'RE COMING!**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _ **THEY'RE COMING!!!**_ " That they are Twisted Louie, that they are...
> 
> I guess Scrooge is kinda out of main scientists, isn't he? One's kidnapped while the other is absolutely out of commission for the time being, but yeah what did you guys think? Things are starting to come together and probably not in the nicest way.
> 
> But please, leave your thoughts, questions, and theories in the comments below as I love reading what you guys have to say as well as it really inspires me to keep trucking on!
> 
> Until next time!


	26. B̷͈͝e̸͆͋ͅg̵̙͈͗̐ï̵̙̚n̵̮͋͝n̵͇͂i̷̺̲̇͠n̴̞̕g̸͕̅s̶͓̆̕ ̷̬̉̑P̶̤̟͋a̴̤͈̍ŗ̷̩̽͝t̶̢̒̋ ̸͕̅2̴̧͂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I bless thy with another chapter, yay! (We pasted 100,000 words, that's incredible! Thank you all so much for checking this story out, you all really push me to keep going and doing what I love!)
> 
> As most of you can, hopefully, tell by the tell it's another look into the Dark-verse and its history: Beginnings Part 2!
> 
> I felt like I wanted to write more for this chapter, but nothing was really coming out the way I wanted, and what I _did_ manage to get down was... okay, but I didn't really know what else to do so here's hoping it doesn't totally suck! ~~Please don't suck...~~
> 
> Now I don't want to say much about what goes on in this chapter, but it does elude to some... nonconsensual stuff. It doesn't describe anything in detail, but there are enough pieces to put the puzzle together. Just warning now- Starts around “You’re new, what’s your name?” just so you know. (Is in character with who's talking)
> 
> Alright let's get into it, and as always if you spot any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me so I can fix them!

_Gyro Gearloose: Shy, recluse, but a genius with machines. The chicken came from a family of inventors and the Gearloose name was known all around the world! His family had revolutionized the science and engineering fields for decades…_

_...but as the world seem to grow darker and greedier so did most of his family. He had only heard stories but he knew plenty of his relatives succumbed to their own desires and either winded up dead or sent to jail until they die. An inventor's only obstacle is their mind and if they're willing to let go of any morals they held a person's mind can create the most horrid of machines._

_Gyro knew the reputation his family used to hold and what they were now, and he did his best to keep to the side that was morally right. His mother and father fell into the darkened world at he watched, at a young age, just how much the outside world could corrupt someone: His father was in jail on a life sentence for the gadget and bombs he made that ended the lives of many people and his mother died keeping a grip onto all of her riches as people unsatisfied with her gear, killing her along with his siblings. The only reason he lived was for the fact that he managed to stay quiet when the invader entered his home, hiding in a crawl space he carved out in his house himself. Ever since then he's walked the streets, taking odd jobs here and there to get by._

_He was still a young one, only just entering his twenties, as he walked through the streets one morning and bumped into someone, “Oh I’m sorry I didn't…” He words died on his tongue as he took in the sight of an expensive black coat with red lining and silver top hat, “S-Scrooge… Scrooge McDuck…”_

_“Right on that mark sonny,” McDuck voice as he dusted off his coat, “and yer just the man I’ve been lookin’ fer, Gearloose right? Gyro Gearloose? I’ve heard a lot about ye…”_

_“O-Oh, well… that’s g-great! Great to hear!” Though the chicken was smiling on the inside he was terrified and that fear only deepened hearing that McDuck was looking specifically for him._

_“I’ve taken an interest in some of th’... dodads you’ve whipped up in the past months and aye have t’ say that aye am **very** impressed.”_

_“R-Really?”_

_“Oh yes, that's why is so lucky that aye found ye. Aye am here to offer you a job working in my lab at McDuck Enterprises.” Just the thought of working in the labs of McDuck Enterprises had Gyro’s stomach lurching but he didn't show it. He had only rumors here and there about what they did at McDuck Enterprises, and with the reputation Scrooge McDuck had Gyro was inclined to believe them._

_Which is why the next words he said almost had him passing out, “W-Well Mr. McDuck that sounds… like a lovely offer, b-but I’m afraid I’m going to have to… d-decline.”_

_McDuck’s false smile fell slightly, “Oh? An’ why’s that?”_

_“I’m more of f-freelance, I like to take jobs at my own leisure, and b-besides I don't think I’d be a good fit at y-your labs anyways,” Gyro began to back up slowly, ready to run, and he continued to talk, “I’m s-sure that there are much more qualified people than me for the p-position.”_

_“That ye are right about Gearloose,” As he continued to back away a small prick stung his neck. He winced slightly before pulling out the syringe that stuck out of him, his legs immediately getting wobbly, “but who would miss someone like ye? After all… ye don’t have anybody that cares about yew…”_

_____

_When the chicken came to he found himself in an unfamiliar location, and even more disturbing was the duck that stood over him: messy hair, tan feathers, a dark collared shirt with a snowy white tie, a patched-together lab coat, and a sinister look in his eyes, “Well, well, well... What do we have here?”_

_“Yer new intern,” McDuck called out from behind him, “his name is Gyro Gearloose and aye believe he’ll be a big help t’ ye.”_

_“You better be right Mr. McDuck, the last intern you brought me I had to use for parts. He never did keep up with my abilities.” Gyro, noticing he was a sitting in a chair, tried scooting away… only for the back piece of the chair to be grabbed almost immediately, “And where do you think you’re going?” Gyro froze as the duck peered into his eyes, “My name is Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera and you will address me as such,” The duck’s eyes darkened with sinister intent, “You and I are going to have **lots** of fun…”_

_____

_Over the next few years Gyro had endured so much “working” for Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera that it began to slowly drive him insane: Pumping out invention after invention, mocking up chemical formula after chemical formula, working nonsensical hours almost nonstop… Gyro wasn't sure how he made it through each day._

_Everything was made for the doctor and any projects outside of what he was assigned to were punished severely. Gyro was let off “easy” if the tech was useful to Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera, but if it was deemed useless… those were the times that Gyro feared._

_The chicken had made mistakes while working for the doctor over the years and he had grown accustomed to the punishment that ensued: there were times that the punishments were tame, a broken finger or two or a dislocated ankle, but for major mistakes the doctor would hose the chicken down with freezing water, break limbs, or beat Gyro until he was barely conscious._

_He was still forced to work, but there was one time, a single weak moment, that Gyro wanted something more than anything in his years of seclusion… a friend. So he built one._

_The robot was simple, a large linear light bulb and a basic thin robotic body, but it was enough that Gyro began to tear up when he booted it up and his invention stared up at him, “Y-You are… so amazing…” the little robot tilted its head back and forth as its “hands” wrapped around Gyro’s thumb as he held the bot up, “I’m gonna call you… Lil Bulb.” The bot seem to react to that name, “You like that? Good, ‘cause I hope we can be good friends._

_____

_Whenever Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera wasn’t around Gyro Would manage to pull Lil Bulb out of his hiding area and smiled whenever he saw him playing around his workspace. It was tough but Gyro managed to keep the little machine hidden for many months and for a while he thought his friend was safe…_

_...until one day Gyro’s face was smashed into the wall, Lil Bulb being flung from his hands, “Did you **really think** I wouldn't notice your little **pet**?” Cabrera walked over and placed a webbed foot against the robot's “head”, “And it's too small to do anything useful, and I don't remember asking you to make anything like this. Right?” Gyro, against his better judgment, nodded._

_**Crack!** _

_His heart jumped hearing the straining glass as Crackshell applied more pressure, “So **why** did you think it was a good idea to do so?”_

_“B-Because… Because i w-wanted a-”_

_“A friend, right? You wanted a **friend**?” The duck's mocking sadness was very apparent to Gearloose, “Gearloose, you don't need to build your friends… I already am your friend…”_

_**SMASH!** _

_“...and I want you to remember that I am your **only** friend.” He strutted over while the pain of watching Lil Bulb destroyed in front of the chicken was still fresh and sucker-punched him, sending his glasses flying, “You belong **to me** and you will do as **I say** and only work on what you are **assigned** to do, do I make myself clear?” Gyro didn't respond right away which had the mad scientist knee the bird's stomach having him double over, “I said **Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?** ”_

_“Y-Y-Yes Dr. C-Crackshell-Cabrera…”_

_“Good,” Cabrera noticed the chicken's glasses had cracked when they flew off his face and snorted, “Let that be a lesson to you, a reminder that your place is under my foot. Now get back to work…”_

_____

_Hearts, Lungs, Livers, Eyes, Brains, and other organs were just some of the stuff that Crackshell-Cabrera had Gyro “acquire” from their “volunteers” whenever McDuck sent them down to the lab. Many of the task Gyro was assigned were either tedious or horrifying and soul-shattering, no in-between. Crackshell-Cabrera also made sure to crack down whenever Gryo made any mistakes and harder before, after all… he was the doctor’s property._

_One day, however, while Gyro was extracting “resources” for the mad scientist Scrooge had come down to check on the work of the good doctor… and he brought along someone. Gearloose had never seen the duck before, granted he really didn't get out much anyways, and seeing this wall of muscle that was this duck was a little unnerving. Ducks were usually a smaller species, so to see one this tall and this muscular was a sight indeed: his messy orange hair bothered the chicken for some reason, his torn jeans, jacket, and shirt were filthy as the duck made no intention of looking good in front of McDuck, and his eyes… his eyes were filled with nothing but brewing fire and malice that it sent a shiver down Gyro’s spine._

_The moment the duck glanced at him, however, had fear building within his being._

The large duck approached, “You’re new, what’s your name?” He stood directly behind Gyro, stroking his arms while growling slightly.

_“G-Gyro, Gyro G-G-Gearloose…”_

_“I, uh… I h-help Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera w-with his e-experiments. I a-also gather his… materials…”_

_“Ooh, guess that means you’re pretty handy with a blade…” Launchpad got up right into Gyro’s ear and whispered, “ **I like that in a man…** ” which had the chicken whimper as the duck’s hands gilded to places Gyro didn't want to be touched. Gearloose tried to wiggle out of Launchpad’s grasp, but that only seem to excite the large duck, “Ooh, I also like it when they try to fight back!” In the blink of an eye Gyro found himself slammed against a wall, dazed, as McQuack held his neck, “and I always when in the end.”_

_“D-Doctor!” Gyro managed to call out. Cabrera turned to see the scene unfold before him…_

_…and only scoffed, “I need him in working condition! So please… do try to restrain yourself.” His words froze Gyro to the core as Launchpad chuckled before dragging the chicken away. The entire time Gyro struggled against the duck’s grip but to no avail, he tried to fight back when he found himself alone with I’m in a storage closet but the duck was too strong, and even started crying hoping that he could show the duck he didn't want whatever the duck wanted… it only seem to excite the duck further._

_Back in the lab, Crackshell-Cabrera continued working as if nothing unusual was going on within his own lab. Not that it would’ve mattered anyway, **‘Serves him right, maybe this’ll show him that he’s nothing but a tool to be used,’** the scientist thought as he examined his material before placing them into his amalgamation, which, so far, hasn’t lasted more than a few hours, but the duck was determined to have his creation live!_

_An hour went by and the scientist glanced as both birds came into view: Launchpad zipping up has fly and looking quite satisfied and Gyro, tear strained, limping very prominently back to his station, red staining his beige slacks, “I hope you had your fun McQuack.”_

_“Oh, trust me, I had **plenty** of fun…”_

_“Good, now, please… get the fuck out of my lab!” As the doctor watched as Launchpad exited their workspace he turned back to Gyro, “And let that be a lesson to you: As long as you can use your hands and your brain I don't care what happens to you. And you slip up majorly, again, well…” The duck smirked evilly, “I can always send for McQuack to give you some ‘motivation’.”_

_So this was Gyro’s life: A helping slave to Cabrera’s corrupted experiments, inventions, and abuse and to Launchpad's sick and twisted needs. This was how it was for years… and this was how it was going to be for as long as the chicken lived._

_He had no family, so he would be used and forgotten by the world…_

_____

_McDuck Manor- One month after triplets arriving…_

_Scrooge McDuck had been working day I and day out in order to perfect his little ritual because with it he would always have loyal servants to his will. He wouldn't o it to everyone, of course, it took too much energy for that to be feasible, but he used it on a select few. His first trial was with Beakley’s granddaughter, and while that could be counted as a “success” it had some… unforeseen side effects for the young duck. He normally kept her locked up after that._

_Going over what he had done wrong he adjusted the build of the ritual for it to not be sporadic with what he needed to be removing in others. Donald arriving at his front gate, hollering about the boys provided an excellent opportunity to bend his so-called “family” to his will. He experimented on employees in that past, but Donald had come out the second “successful” trial since Webbigail. The ex-sailor was a complete quivering mess and utterly afraid of his uncle, which was fantastic in its own right, and whenever Scrooge asked him to do something he would do it._

_The only thing that was bothersome was how… unstable his physical form was now. McDuck had managed to create some key phrases to control Donald’s bad behavior by altering his solid state, even without his help Donald would start “melting” if his emotions got the better of him. It was quite bothersome._

_One measly afternoon crooked had gone to check on his “pet” to see how he was and when he entered the darkened room he saw Donald facing the wall, “Okay yew ingrate, why don't we walk around town to see if anyone needs any ‘persuasion’.”_

_“_ **No.** _”_

_McDuck passed briefly, his fake smile faltering, “What was that?”_

_“_ **I said no you stupid baffoon, are you that old that your hearing’s starting to fail you?** _”_

_Scrooge’s eye twitched. He approached, “Now you listened ye little shit, you do as aye say an’ there isn't anything about that that’ll change so-“_

_“_ **Well doesn't that suck for you then? I don't have to listen to anyone… but that doesn't mean I won't help you.** _”_

_McDuck was confused, “Whaddya mean?”_

_“_ **I mean I'll do my best to get Donald to listen and I'll help you out with whatever you need,** _” Donald's eyes started to flicker between how they were and how they used to be, “_ **Better choose fast McDuck, Donny doesn't really know what happening and he'll be back soon and you're not going to get much out of his stuttering bill, what's it going to be?** _” Donald held out a shaky hand._

_Scrooge thought, for a moment, that this might a trick. He thought that maybe this was his kin trying to pull a fast one… but seeing his eyes… the cold interest in them…_

_He took his hand, “ **Deal.** ”_

_“_ **Good…** _”_

_“Ye have a name?”_

_He let out a wicked smile, “_ **Call me… Blight.** _”_

_____

_A few weeks after the Triplet’s conversion…_

_Scrooge McDuck was… content, so far, with the change he had brought upon the triplets. Huey was very calculated which benefited Scrooge with expenses as well as tracking people who got in the way. Dewey, while unhinged now, made for an excellent tool to… let roam free whenever someone needed to be taken out of the picture that Scrooge himself didn't out in the effort to get rid of himself- he commended Dewey on his work with the sky pirates. And Louie… just thinking about the kid brought a devilish smirk. The boy was crass, yes, but that served a purpose when it came to frightening those who got in McDuck's way. A perfect heir._

_The manor was unusually quiet during the middle of the day. Beakley was downstairs cleaning, which only meant- “Boys?... Webbigail?... What are ye doin’?” Getting no answer he grew increasingly irritated with how quiet it was. He continued to wander until he found a door ajar, the smell of pungent copper fill his nostrils._

_Pushing the door open he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this was certainly… Interesting: the triplets, all dressed in their “new clothes”, covered in copious amounts of blood while standing around strewn about limbs, torn fingers, and chunks of flesh and feathers… and a single tattered bow, “Boys… what the fuck did you do?” He wasn't freaking out, he wasn't upset, he was… disappointed._

_“Well, you old geezer, we found your little dolly up here and thought we have a little… fun…” Louie snickered as he tried to wipe off his knife on his bloody clothes._

_“She was an interesting specimen, I was… intrigued to experiment, though I am a little…” Huey's eye twitched, “I don't know, but she did expire quite quickly.”_

_“W-W-What do we d-do we do n-now?”_

_“Ye wait ye stupid little monsters…” None of the boys understood what he meant… until Webbigail's torso started to **twitch** and her head **lifted.**_

_She gasped, “Woo! T-That was **exhilarating!** L-Let's do it again!”_

_The boys blinked:_

_“W-W-What?”_

_“How the fuck?”_

_“Intriguing.”_

_“Yes yes, now get her… cleaned up.”_

_“I don't think that will be possible Uncle Scrooge,” threw in Huey._

_“And what d’ ye mean by that boy?”_

_“Most of her extremities will be unusable, it is a room temperature room and we have… been here for a while. We… I need some materials. She is a wonder and I would be… most wasteful to let this pass by.”_

_Scrooge thought about this for a moment… before smirking, “Aye might have just the place t’ get what ye need…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot to unpack, wasn't it? We got to learn a little more about Gyro and him working for Scrooge, we caught a little glimpse at the beginnings- Ha!- of Donald's other half Blight, and we got to see more into the triplets at their beginning stages as well as some Webby action! That probably threw some of you off, huh? (I'm just guessing here, I don't really know if you were caught off guard by that or not...)
> 
> What did you guys think? Leave your thought, questions, and theories in the comments below as it is always a pleasure to read every single one of your guys' comments! It's nice to hear that others enjoy what you create, so it warms my heart every time I get a notification of a new comment! And if you want to ask more question and don't want to blow up to comment section- which I wouldn't mind in the slightest!- you can send me asks on my Tumblr @poisondog2
> 
> Until next time!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my wonderful readers, are you all ready for another chapter? I sure hope you are! ;)
> 
> There isn't much happening in this chapter other than more Duck Kids and storytelling from Shadow since this is taking place around the same time as when the Caballeros headed to the Money Bin and the lab. It should still be a good chapter tho! (At least I hope it is...)
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

Shadow hadn’t been this proud since training his own team, watching their own power and skills develop in ways he never thought possible.

The training with the kids was going fantastically and each one had picked up his advice and teachings pretty quickly, _‘They’re the Duck Kids of course they pick up on things quickly,’_ the duck thought as he supervised the sparring match he had set up with the three of them.

Dewey, while not perfect, had got better at juggling multiple Glyphs while in the midst of battle and had gotten quite good at forging them quickly. His improved summoning speed proved more difficult for both Webby and Huey to handle, and it also didn't help that the young duck managed to create a few of his own on the fly: Leech, Disorient, and Disintegrate. Leech, if connected properly, allowed Dewey to drain his opponent's strength and add it to his own. Disorient allowed Dewey to set a Trap Glyph- as Shadow called it- and whoever passed over it would be hot with a strong wave of dizziness and blurry vision. Disintegrate was… a little problematic. Shadow had commended the duck on his ability to create such a powerful spell but warned about the implications if it was used improperly. The Glyph itself allowed Dewey to, once placed, to crumble matter how he saw fit by adding conditions and whatnot. If this were to be used on a person… well, that’s what Shadow was trying to prevent. The blue-clad triplet understood the dangers and agreed to hold off on using it during sparring.

Huey, though still a little stiff, had improved in the more creative uses of his chains: forming platforms to stand on, using them as whips when held, creating Mask shift armor from the thinner links, and another surprisingly smart way to use his magic. Webby had to most difficulty handling Huey as his own sped had increased as well so he managed to always get a hold of the duck before she could escape through one of her portals. His defensive skills had also greatly improved as he learned to multitask better than he could already and left fewer openings to attack him from.

Webby, as predicted, had gotten amazingly good her portal placements, very much confusing both brothers as their sister became harder to track and predict once she starts portal jumping. Her incantations had also improved in the way of blocking the boys’ paths with creating walls, causing the ground beneath them to soften, making it harder to run and stand, manipulating the light of the sun so it was either too bright or too dark in some areas of the backyard, and a plethora of other creative uses.

Shadow had lost instructed the kids to practice their normal magic attacks as well, not wanting for them to neglect their basic attacks in favor of improving their affinities. Huey assisted Dewey with some tips on using long ropes of magic since that what Huey’s affinity revolves around, Dewey assisted Webby in her accuracy in her throws as some of Dewey’s Glyphs required tossing, and Webby helped out Huey in forming stable orbs as well as give him some tips on how to creatively toss around the magic attacks so he’s not tossing them predictably. After a bit Shadow believed they deserved a break, “Alright guys, let's head in! I guess you three are pretty hungry, huh?” The ducks nodded with vigor, “Then let's get something to eat.”

Inside the mansion Shadow had made everyone sandwiches as Mrs. Beakley fetched them all drinks. They all sat close together at the huge dining table and ate in comfortable silence. Once the four of them had filled stomachs and felt better Shadow sat up straighter, “Well, excellent work guys! I’m so glad to see you three grow more comfortable with your abilities and improving on them, it's really surprising to see what you’ve been able to do in such a short amount of time.”

“Must be our McDuck Blood,” Dewey boasted.

“I’m not related by blood though,” Webby added.

“You got the blood of Mrs. B, that's basically an equivalent to Uncle Scrooge,” Webby nodded at her brother's explanation.

Huey was a little silent though, and Shadow picked up on that, “Huey, something wrong?”

“It's…” the young duck sighed, “I just wish Louie was here to practicing with us.” That seem to bring the mood down a bit as Webby and Dewey looked a bit saddened.

“I know Huey, but that's why you’re practicing: To improve your skills so we can get your brother back. Don’t worry, we will get him back.” Huey smiled a little bit, but that still didn't stop the others form being a bit down at that moment. Shadow had thought of an idea, but it wasn't a particularly happy one, “Well since you guys have gotten better it's only fair that I fill you guys in with more of my story, okay?” The kids sat up, “Now where was I… Oh right, I died.”

“So Huey was right when he said earlier that I was leaving some things out. When I died something… dark took my place, but before I explain further though,” all three groaned, “I have to explain the use of Dark Magic, _my_ Dark Magic.” The kids stared on with curiosity, “Dark magic across time and space has different rules that vary depending on the type, but one thing that's a constant is that it requires sacrifice. I had, on two separate instances, taken in dark power that, while immensely powerful, altered me and almost took control twice: **Darkness** , a power that fed on anger and pain, and **Reverse** , a power that altered my state of mind and making me go slowly insane. Both of these powers derived from different worlds and both times I had found myself almost lost to them, but both times I had my brother Drum with me and he kept me anchored.”

“So he helped you get rid of those powers?” Dewey asked.

“No, those powers were apart of me and I couldn’t fully remove them without it causing major problems. I had used Dark Magic to seal them away so I wouldn't ever have access to them again, but that kind of spell came at a cost… half of my humanity. Each time.” All three went wide-eyed but still held an air of confusion as Shadow continued, “I had broken off a piece of myself in order to _stay_ myself, but doing so left me… more numb than usual. I was still myself and I could still think and process like I could but-“

“You couldn’t feel as much as you wanted to,” Webby queered. Shadow nodded.

“My emotions were… muted in a way, but it was necessary. Over time I had thought I was fine, I didn't run into any problems with the locked away powers so I thought I was in the clear. But… it had never occurred to me that locking away a part of myself meant breaking off a piece of my _soul_ , and those pieces… started to _think._ They began to grow and learn. They… became separate entities.”

“And who were they?” Upon hearing the question Shadow masses with his watch before three different life-sized holograms formed, each one looking a bit like Shadow but different in their own way: One wore a wicked smile with blood covering his beak, which only seem to accent the gaudy suit colors of orange, green, and purple along with long messy green-dyed hair. His eyes shined a disturbed violet.

Another was decked out in completely black clothing, so dark it seemed like light couldn’t reflect off of any surface and had long greased back hair running down his back. The malicious dark crimson eyes sent a shiver down everyone’s spine.

And the last… looked almost exactly like Shadow. The outfit colors were reversed, however, as they glistened white with green accents- unlike Shadow’s black with red accents. His face held a satisfied smirk while the right side of his face had this sort of skull-like mask with sharpened teeth and painted accents. His exposed eye glared with a cold emerald.

“The one in the brightly colored suit is Joker, the Soul of Reverse. Next to him is Shade, the Soul of Darkness.”

“And the other one?”

“That's Slade… my Corrupted Soul.”

“Corrupted Soul? Whaddya mean by that?”

“Well… everyone has a Corrupted Soul, a mirror side of them that is everything a single person isn't. Here’s an example: Huey, you’re insanely smart, but your Corrupted Soul would be dumb as a bag of rocks. You’re calculated, your Corrupted Soul would cause damage beyond belief from his recklessness.”

“So our Corrupted Souls embody the traits that are more dormant within us instead of the dominant one’s we display?” Webby tried to rationalize.

To Shadow’s surprise she was right on the money, “That's… exactly right Webby, good deduction,” the duck beamed, “but yeah, that's pretty much what Slade is. I had spent much of my time drawing on Joker and Shade for stronger attacks while not relying on the power that created them, it hadn’t occurred to me that every time I had done that I filtered my own thoughts and passions as the locks grabbed onto the darker parts of myself. It never occurred to me that something was… _growing_ within me. On occasion Shade or Joker momentarily seize control me over but it was never permanent, when I died, on the other hand, bringing Drum and my best friend back… What was forming within me came to the surface since it was uncontested. I gave my Corrupted Soul a vessel to use.” The longer Shadow thought about it the more the duck seem to growl in frustration, “Slade had released Joker and Shade into the physical plane- giving them bodies- and together the three of them tormented my friends and all of time and space. Whole _planets_ … whole _universes_ … had been destroyed because of my inability to let go. My friends developed skills they wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for that.”

“But your team beat them, right? They won, didn't they?” Dewey was worried about how this story was going.

“Yeah, but only because by some miracle I came back to life. I don't how or why but something pulled me from the void and gave me a single mission: Stop Slade, at whatever the cost. Without my body, I had my personality with none of my memories, but with nothing restricting me I had incredible power. Now I’m not gonna bore you with the complicated details, but essentially I got my body back, locked the other two back away, and reversed the damage caused by the three. Since then my friends have been by my side, protecting Reality. The eleven of us: Me, my brother Scar, Donatello, Medusa, Smasher, Reaper, Ace, Quickshot, Widow, Snow, and… my best friend, Storm.” Huey, Dewey, and Webby noticed how… cold it had gotten around the hero, “I… I made a mistake, I made _the same_ mistake. I ignored _the same_ signs that led to Shade and Joker, what led to the formation of Slade, and because of that… I watched my best friend die right in front of me.” That froze the kids, “Because of events that was the third time I had watched him die… but it doesn’t hurt any less,” Shadow’s voice started to crack while tears welled up in his eyes, “I was so _stupid_ , so _reckless_ , so… in over my head.” The duck’s gaze hardened as he shut off the holograms, “I have lost… _too much_ , and because of that, I’ve made it a motto of mine to Stop Running. To step into the light and do my job the way I set out to from the beginning. That's why I’m here: Launchpad was in trouble and I answered his call. Now Louie’s in trouble, and I intend to stay here until your entire family is safe and secured.” Wiping away their own tears the kids smiled knowing that- and just hearing out loud- that Shadow won't stop until their whole family is together. Any of them would’ve spoken up if they didn't hear the front door burst open.

Everyone rushed to see Donald and Jose carrying Gyro while Panchito rapidly shut the door, “What’s going on here?”

Before anyone could answer Beakley Scrooge bolted out from the upstairs balcony hearing Twisted Louie in the background shouting, “ _ **THEY’RE COMING!!!**_ ”

“What’s that about?”

“The… the lad said that his ‘people’ are comin’ for him.”

“That lines up with what we just went through,” Donald answered, “Ze had a vision of sorts and we went to the Money Bin, it was attacked.”

“WHAT?!”

“The lab was attacked and Fenton was taken.”

“By who?” Dewey asked.

“By Mrs. Beakley… and Gizmoduck.”

“But Beakley’s been here and Fenton’s Gizmoduck.”

Donald’s stare darkened, “ _Exactly._ ”

“Well that's just great, now isn't it?” Dewey crossed his arms in frustration, “I’m guessing they were after both of them, right? So I guess that means-“

“We're going to get some visitors soon,” Jose finished. “Donal’, Panchi, and I did our best but we could only get Dr. Gearloose to safety. Sobrinos, Sobrina, could escort the young man to a room to rest?” The three of them nodded as they helped Gearloose upstairs.

“So what’s the plan? No doubt The Three Caballeros laid it onto those intruders so they’ll have to regroup, but without knowing any time dilation between your universes they could be back any time. I need as much information as I can get to come up with a plan- Caballeros, with me!” Shadow walked off to talk with the three birds.

Scrooge and Beakley started to go over anything they might have to grab, especially from the Other Bin, and through all of this Launchpad and Drake really didn't know what they should do so they started talking about what they could do to help out, and Launchpad said he had an idea but didn't specify what.

After about 20 or so minutes the Caballeros and Shadow exited the Study and LP took this as his chance, “Hey Ze, can we talk for a second?”

“Of course amigo! What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Actually, can we talk…” Launchpad looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them, “...more private?”

“Oh, of course amigo, whatever you need.” Both birds went upstairs and down the hall a bit before they continued talking, “So, Launchpad, what did you want to talk about?”

The nervousness was evident on the duck’s face, “I, uh, well… I was thinking that you know, maybe you could… teach me magic?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well I was thinking that since you helped the kids with their magic, and Donny already knows some magic, so I just thought-“

“No.”

Launchpad was not expecting that, “What?”

“No, I will not teach you magic,” Jose’s stand was very clear that he wasn't going to budge, but launchpad didn't understand.

“But… why?!”

“When I taught the kids that was because I wanted to feel closer to them and give them something to protect themselves with. I helped Donal’ and Panchi discover a magic skill since it assisted us on our adventures with Xena and stopping the evil sorcerer Felldrake. I can sense it: you’re angry, and you want more power to fight with.”

“But I’m not!”

“Your mind might say that,” Jose tapped the center of LP’s chest with his umbrella, “but your heart tells a different story. I am sorry amigo, I cannot teach you.”

“But-“

“No Buts, magic learned out of anger and frustration is helpful to no one and infects the user.”

“ _But I’m not angry!_ ” Launchpad snapped, betraying his sentiment.

“Our nephew has been taken right under our beaks, evil doppelgängers destroyed the lab and took a friend of yours and they're coming back to hurt the family even more. You’ve been powerless so far and you don't want to feel like that again. You have good intentions, but that alone isn't enough.” Jose turned to leave, leaving LP awestruck as he didn't know what to say. As the parrot shrank away a heat brewed in the chest of the large duck as he started to huff. As it developed into a fire Launchpad ground his teeth together before letting out a frustrated yell, slamming his fist into the wall.

He felt useless… and Launchpad didn't want to feel like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for LP in the end, but Carioca had a point: Can't learn magic when you're upset. Sadly I even think that our wonderful pilot could learn- The kids learned b/c Jose gave them the amulets to harness their abilities and Panchito Donald are Caballeros so that probably assisted in some way.
> 
> Anyways, what did you guys think? Pretty easy going chapter, all things considered, as we learned more about Shadow and the kids furthered their own understanding about their magics. Though? Questions? Theories about where everything's heading? Leave those in the comments below for me to read as feedback is always welcomed and really does a lot for me in the long run!
> 
> I also need your guys' help with something: Dewey's Glyphs. So far he has Trap, Power, Speed, Jump, Sheild, Dais (the platforms he can create), Disorient, Disintegrate, and Leech... What colors should they be? I know some of them already have colors, but I need somewhere to have some sort of reference for me to look back at since I'm scatterbrained at times and forget to catalog the small things for consistent detail. This would go a long way for me as I'm not that good with colors at times, so please any suggestions would be fantastic!
> 
> Until next time!


	28. C̷̣̈̇̏̎o̵̭͇̔̚u̵͕̯͒̈́͌ͅn̵̜͑͋̕͠t̶̨̘̀͒̇̓ͅḋ̵͇͊͠ŏ̸͓͗͘̚ẅ̷̞́̓̓͝n̵̪͊̏͛̉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with another chapter! And a Dark Chapter at that! (I really hope you guys can see the titles and such since they're glitchy text- it says "Countdown" if you cant...) [Also, side note, we're technically in the second half of this story as of a few chapters ago- just wanted y'all to know!]
> 
> Not much to say other than we check up on Gosalyn, LP, and Negaduck included how this side fared after the fight from the previous chapter with the Caballeros.
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

Gosalyn struggled, oh she didn't stop struggling, but no matter what the young duck did she couldn’t figure out a way to break from restraints. Launchpad had grown ever concerned about as he watched her wrists and ankles grow redder and redder just as her skin broke and blood trickled down her arms and legs.

Darkwing had captured the three just over a day ago- which could’ve been weeks with how everything seem to slow here they were- and for the most part, they were left alone. They suffered in silence, growing ever tired, and finding themselves getting used to the putrid smell of Darkwing’s Operating Shop.

Other times, however… tears stained Gosalyn’s face as she watched Darkwing drag in the damaged corpse of a kid, the smell of burnt fur and flesh and urine matched the image of what she was seeing, “Collateral Damage,” he said, “It's your father’s fault this happened,” he boasted, “Things would’ve been much simpler if Drake only minded his own business,” he relayed. Darkwing would always smile, “This is going to be _**fun**_ …” He always said that. After roughly 30 hours that never stopped sending a shiver down their spines.

They had gotten one other visitor, however, which froze their blood cold, “Well well well, isn't this a fun surprise for all of you,” the visitor in question was a tall, barrel-chested, duck with dark eyes and messy, buzzed, orange hair, “I guess you weren’t expecting to see my face, right?” His voice held a sort of levity very reminiscent of how Darkwing sounded.

“L-Launchpad?” Negaduck spoke, “Wha… What are you doing here?”

The duck cocked his head, “Oh, I'm sorry, do I look like a _fucking retard_ to you?” His teeth, ever sharp, were on full display, “I ain’t ‘NegaLaunchpad’ or whatever the fuck you call your moron. I’m Hellfire McQuack, your entertainment for this evenin’,” the large duck mockingly bowed. “Do have to say, though, Negaduck I thought you’d be more impressing, but from what I can tell you’re nothing but a punk in a mask.”

“Tsk, yeah fuck you too. You’re still a McQuack so you’re more bark than you are bite,” Negaduck spat with a little spite in his words. He understood his Launchpad wasn't anyone to mess with, but he also understood that his Launchpad had boundaries and limits. Ones he believes this version of the duck had long past gone over, even so, he had to test the waters to see what he was dealing with.

Negaduck got more than he bargained for, “Oh really? Is that what you think? Well…” Hellfire unsheathed a hunting knife from his belt before walking over and swiftly embedding it in the costumed duck’s shoulder causing Negaduck to howl, “How’s _that_ for bark?! Huh?!” Snarled Hellfire as he dug the knife further in, “Don't got much to say now, do ya, you motherfucker… though I do have to say,” he tugged out the knife, causing more pain, “ya do got a nice bod, look a lot like Darkwing…” What the three weren’t expecting was Hellfire bring the knife up to his bill as he _licked_ some of the dripping blood off of it, “mmm… taste pretty good too. I wonder if that translates to the outside,” Hellfire growled, bringing his free hand closer to caress Negaduck, but before he could do anything Launchpad had his own words to say:

“ _Don't touch him!!!_ ” The out of character fury shocked both Gosalyn and Negaduck while Hellfire just scoffed.

“And what are gonna do, huh? Last time I checked _you_ were the shackled while _I_ am the one roaming free, and besides that what would you do anyway? You’re just the bitch me, the one who’s a clumsy fuckup, the one who doesn’t know the difference between an Allen wrench and a piece of rebar. Unlike the other one I’m pretty sure you don't know how to fight, ‘cause if that were the case you would be able to stop _this_ ,” he grunted as he sent a knee into the duck’s stomach, “or _this_ ,” he dove the knife into Launchpad’s side before pulling it across just slightly and taking it out, “and what about _these_ ,” he accented as he sent sucker punch after sucker punch careening into McQuack’s face, all the while chuckling darkly. Negaduck groaned while Gosalyn screamed for Hellfire to stop and after a while he did, but not without leaving Launchpad less than fully put together.

The large duck was slack, falling forward slightly, as bruises started to form on his face and neck while blood dripped from his bill and started to soak the part of his jacket where Hellfire stabbed him. Negaduck’s uniform was also starting to turn a shade of orange and his blood mixed with his yellow coat, “Ah hell, can't let you guys bleed out. Darkwing will kill me otherwise,” Hellfire had managed to find clean gauze- which was completely baffling with how this place looked- and quickly patched up the two ducks of their knife wounds, albeit less than gently, “Perfect! Now that. You’re all better this gives me more time to admire this _exquisite body_ you’ve got going on here me,” Hellfire felt up Launchpad’s arms and chest before gilding his hand down to his hips, all the while Launchpad growling the entire time, “I mean, _damn_ , you really do take care of yourself: nice toned muscle, a strong chest, and some _killer_ legs. Is that what I look like? Damn… I’m fucking _hot!_ I already know what the backside look likes,” Hellfire continued to caress Launchpad, “I wonder… since you’re me, would it be considered masturbation if I fucked you?” Gosalyn felt the strong urge to throw up hearing that, Hellfire merely shrugged, “Guess I'll find out once this is all over, in the meantime, though, I brought you guys a friend!” Hellfire backpedaled a bit before pulling out a bound kid in a green sweater from where he came from. Dragging the kid behind him, Hellfire had opened up the large glass sphere that rested on top of a metal stand. He released the hatch and tossed the kid inside and before the kid could do anything Hellfire slammed that hatch shut and locked it, “Have fun, fuckers! I got things to finish up for our little gathering- I’m in charge of getting your present Gos!” The vulgar duck shouted before turning the corner, a heavy metal door slammed as he left.

Fora minute the kid slammed against the glass walls of his prison before huffing and collapsing, “Well isn't this just freakin’ wonderful…” Gosalyn noticed that the kid’s sweater was torn and bloody while his feathers were all over the place and he was covered in partially healed cuts and bruises.

Negaduck couldn’t help but stare at the kid since, one, he was new but also, two, something seemed different about him. The kid noticed, “The hell you staring at?”

“What’s your name kid?”

“...Louie… Louie Duck…”

“H-Hey... I k-know I kid named Louie Duck!” Launchpad added in, albeit a little slurred from the beating before, “He’s one of Mr. McDee’s n-nephews I think… do you have brothers?” Then large duck asked, seemingly back to his usual light self.

Louie picked up on this as he properly turned to the three other captives, “Wait, Launchpad?” There was a sliver of hope in his tone.

“You... know me?”

Louie wilted a bit at the statement and even more so when he saw the clothing of the duck, “Oh… you’re… you’re not my Launchpad, I guess that means you’re Darkwing’s sidekick right?”

“You know D.W.?”

“You know my dad?” Gosalyn asked, a sparkling of hope blooming in her.

“You’re, uh… Gosalyn, right?” The girl nodded, “Then yeah, I know you’re dad. He was pretty banged up on our lawn when we found him, but he’s doing okay for the moment. At least he was the last time I saw him.”

“So my dad’s okay, he’s alive?” Louie nodded. Gosalyn couldnt help but breath a sigh of relief, then something occurred to her, “Wait, what did you mean by the last time _you_ saw him?”

Louie scoffed, “Exactly that: I was kidnapped by this world’s Darkwing while he left one his little spies back in my universe. Almost two days since I last saw my family…”

Negaduck sighed, “So Dipwing’s in just as much danger as us right now… fucking fantastic, and here I was hopin’ he could pull off one of his ‘heroic rescues’ and get us out of here.”

“Pfft, that's exactly what Darkwing wants Drake to do,” Louie mumbled, not caring he used the duck’s real name in front of the villain, “We're dead the moment he gets him here. There’s no winning for us… we're as good as dead…”

“Ah don’t say that Other Louie! I’m sure D.W. will come up with somethin’ to help us out! And if he’s with your uncle then I’m sure Mr. McDee will have something up his sleeve to figure this whole situation out!” Launchpad threw up a reassuring smile, which actually bothered Louie more than he cared to admit.

“It’s not just Uncle Scrooge, there’s my Uncle and LP along with Tio Panchito and Jose there too, and we also got Mrs. B and my brothers and sister. We're the Duck Family, if trouble finds us you can bet that we can get ourselves out of trouble, but… I don't think we can win this one. Darkwing isn't like anyone we’ve fought before, he’s willing to kill any of us if we so much as _sneezed_ in his direction. He _wants_ my family to come get us…” Louie buried his face in his knees, “... I can't lose them…”

While Louie sobbed lightly Gosalyn picked up on something that he had said, and she hoped it would distract him enough with the bleak situation they found themselves in, “Did you say _Uncle LP?_ ” The duck wiped away some tears and nodded lightly, “So you’re from another universe, one where Launchpad is related to you?”

“No, he married my Uncle Donald six months back. They had been together before then, but we didn't find out until months back.”

“He married your uncle? Is your LP gay?”

Louie shook his head, “Nope, Bi, Uncle Donald’s the one that's gay.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Negaduck added in, trying his best not to sound accusatory and like an ass.

“Well I’m Bisexual too, so I would be kind of a hypocrite if I wasn’t. Uncle LP actually was the one that helped me figure myself out, he’s really supportive of me and my siblings and is always wanting us to be ourselves.”

“Sound like someone I know,” Gosalyn shared, giving her Launchpad a warm smile.

“Yeah, but your LP has had a pretty okay life, right?” Both Gosalyn and Launchpad looked at Louie confused, “My LP had a brother who…” Louie drifted off a bit, “tortured him, beat him, and used him for his own gain. Uncle Donald had a temper, but that's mostly hereditary, but with Launchpad… if he’s not careful he’ll break something or someone if it gets the better of him. Even so he’d use that anger to protect us, just like Uncle Donald.”

“Anger to protect his family huh…” Launchpad seemed a little lost in thought, and before he could say anything they all heard the loud crank of the door opening and in came Darkwing, Gizmoduck, and Beakley carrying- “Fenton?!” Loue shouted. The armored duck only gave a frustrated growl as Beakley carried the unconscious mallard over to a disturbing looking contraption and securing him inside. The contraption itself seemed designed to enclose around the ends of each limb as well as hold the head in a similar binding, the backing was most insulting as it resembled a cross. Bike chains and whatnot were weaving through the major parts.

“I see you managed to capture Cabrera, what about Gearloose?”

“We ran into some… complications,” The… Dark Gizmoduck- in Louie’s eyes- admitted.

“What kind of complications?” Though Darkwing’s voice was level anyone could see the tremble in his fist.

“The Three Caballeros, that universe’s, showed up just as we were leaving. We fought them off but didn't have time to grab both so we managed the hero.”

Darkwing processed what he was being told before letting out a breath, “We need both, so I would recommend that you _go. Get. **Gyro**_ ”

“...Of Course.” Dark Gizmoduck looked like he wanted to say more but held his tongue.

“And you said the Caballeros interfered?” Again, the armored duck nodded, “Then they most likely took him back to McDuck Manor, which works out for us in the end: Get Gyro and pick up the kid- Oh, and before I forget,” Darkwing reached into his coat and pulled out an aged envelope, “give this to Louie, he'll know who it's for, now go!” Dark Gizmoduck and Beakley didn't hesitate before mallard activated the Paradox Converter and they disappeared in a flash of light, “Now,” Darkwing began as he turned to the others, “I’m glad to see all of you awake, well…” the mallard grabbed a beaker of brown, stagnant water off a table and tossed it into the face of Fenton. The duck jolted awake, unable to move with his limbs bound, “now everyone’s awake, wouldn't want anyone to miss what I have to say.”

“W-What? Where am I?”

“My Operating Shop, Mr. Cabrera, and I would recommend not struggling,” he added, seeing the plan die in the bird’s eyes, “one wrong move and you might trip your bindings by accident, and we can't have that before everyone is here now can we?” Darkwing displayed a warm smile that was anything but comforting, “Other than the three stooges over there you and the kid are in contraptions I designed myself! The brat’s will… make us from _fried duck_ once it warms up and activates, and yours, well… let's just say it has a nice _twist_ to it!” His cackling only served Fenton breaking into a cold sweat as his situation. “Now then, Negaduck, Gosalyn, Launchpad, are you excited to see Drake again? ‘Cause once he gets that letter he’ll be crawling his way over here just to keep you _safe_.” His mocking tone at the end really heated up the teen duck.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“ _Ooh_ , do you kiss your father with that mouth?”

“Just answer me!”

“Oh don't worry you’ll get your answers soon,” Darkwing muttered before turning to leave, “Your father is a hero, and he would do _**anything**_ to keep his family safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long chapter, but it was interesting right? TBH, I wasn't really sure how to end this one, and I had planned on writing more, but everything I wrote didn't really sit right with me or didn't make sense so I just left it pretty simple- hope it's still good!
> 
> But anyways, what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts, questions, and theories in the comments below as it is always exciting to hear what you guys have to say!
> 
> The next chapter _should_ also be up, hopefully, by this Sunday- as of posting this chapter- but I make no promises.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys are in for a nice hefty chapter! ~~And only a day late!~~ There's a lot going on in this chapter and I hope that you all can follow as there were a lot of bodies in this chapter and I did best absolute best to keep track of everyone- hope nobody gets confused!
> 
> Thank you to LoreWitch, so much, who helped out in defining the colors for Dewey's Glyphs. Here's the index:
> 
> Power- Deep Magenta  
> Shield- Snowy White [Had changed that detail so it would match up with this]  
> Speed- Honey Yellow  
> Jump- Bright Green  
> Dias (Platforms)- Deep Blue with black accents  
> Trap- Imperial Red  
> Disorient- Black with white outline  
> Disintegrate- Rust Orange  
> Leech- Crocodile Green
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

“They're coming,” was all Shadow said.

“What?” Questioned Scrooge, “Now? How do ye know?”

“I’ve been messing with the Paradox Converter I have in my possession,” Shadow tore his eyes away from the holo-map hovering above his watch, tracking two approaching red dots, “I haven't completely refined it yet, but I just got an alert of unusual body signatures and their approaching… fast.”

“How fast?” Beakley asked.

“They appeared in the middle of the city so… five minutes? Ten? I’m not sure, I just know they're heading here right now.” José had relayed what he told Shadow to everyone else about what happened at the lab, and because of that Shadow, and everyone else, had a little more idea of what they were about to face.

Launchpad had come back after a while with boxing tape wrapped around his hands and his jacket nowhere in sight. 

Drake dressed in his uniform, donning his alter ego of _Darkwing Duck_ , as he prepared his gas gun and his other trinkets. They weren't coming after him or this family without a fight.

Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley did some check-overs on the Manor's security to see their validity against a deranged duck in power armor and housekeeper with super strength… turns out even Scrooge McDuck wouldn't be able to handle that, not if they don't hold back.

The kids, even with their magic, weren't allowed to fight told to them by all of their uncles, all except Scrooge but the Caballeros ignored him. Donald didn't want the kids getting hurt, Panchito didn't want them to get in the way of a firefight especially with his revolvers involved, and José… he loved his nephews, his niece, and he couldn't fail them again by letting them her taken as well.

He already failed Louie, and that wasn't going to happen again.

Shadow watched as everyone prepped in one way or another he just sharpened his swords while thinking. He never brought up the temporal disturbance that kept notifying him on his watch, and though it hadn't changed since the last time he checked it he knew that… someone was going to die, and he didn't know who. Even though he _knew_ he could stop it from happening, this was his job after all, but with everything that was happening it was next to near impossible to differentiate the catalyst of this event or just build up to it. He didn't know, and that's what upset him. He lost people being Ill prepared.

_**BOOM!** _

“What was that?!”

“That… was the front gate most likely.” Shadow answered, “Everyone stay alert!” Brandishing each sword in hand, the hero watched the front door with Launchpad and the others at his side. José tosses up a protective barrier around the whole mansion, but Shadow could tell it was putting strain on him holding something that large and powerful enough to withstand a multitude of attacks. Even through his shirt and coat Shadow could see the intensity at which the parrot's tattoos burned.

They were ready… or so they thought.

Nothing could have prepared them for the screams that ripped through as José roared in pain as what looked like black lighting tore through him. The distinct sound of shattered glass told Shadow the shield was no more, and before he could do anything about it the front door splintered as everyone was thrown back from the large explosion.

Ears ringing, the young hero groaned as the dark armored duck and tattered housekeeper strolled in, “Well, that was much easier than I would've thought,” the Dark Gizmoduck quired as he ejected a small black crystal from his gauntlet, “that magic fellow was right, this thing was pretty useful against that shield.” The duck cocked his head when he saw Shadow, Launchpad, Beakley, and Panchito getting up, “I guess it was too much to ask for them to stay down… pendejos… Beakley!”

As the housekeeper went to remove her gauntlets thick ropes of neon energy wrapped around them, “I… I don't think so…” The two turned to the duck clad in black and red, gripping into swords, “not in the mood for destructive strength.” Before Dark Gizmoduck leveled his gauntlet at the duck he was hit with a flurry of bullets encased in a yellow shine, “¿Recuérdame? Esta vez no se va con lo que usted quiere.” _**Remember me? This time you won't be leaving with what you want.**_

Dark Gizmoduck growled, “¿En serio? Bien me permito diferir…” _**Oh really? Well I beg to differ…**_ The armored duck threw tiny bombs at the rooster, who dodged expertly as he continued to shoot.

Shadow did his best into order to slice through the duck's armor, finding that was a harder task that be first anticipated. While their battle raged Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad had their own hands full fighting Bentina's doppelganger. The burly housekeeper, even with the gauntlets still on, had enough strength to fight the how of them with relative ease, occasionally thrusting her knee into LP's stomach or elbowing Beakley in the face.

While that was going on, Scrooge and Donald had awoken to see the mess that was the foyer before noticing the unconscious parrot a bit away. Both breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed that he didn't have any serious injuries other than some singing on his feathers, “Do ye think ye can heal him, lad?”

“I… I don't know, possibly, but I need to go get my wand from upstairs- I don't have it on me.”

“Then go, I'll watch over the lad.”

“But-”

“ _Go_ Donald, he'll be fine,” his uncle assured before Donald nodded, bolting up the stairs as fast as he could after waking up from being knocked out.

Meanwhile, Up in the room of Dewey Duck the three kids held up as the sounds of explosions and the rumbling of shaking ground echoed throughout the mansion. Their family, along with Shadow, were fighting against two invaders as best they could while they hid… and Dewey _hated it._

“We should be out there helping, not hiding away from the action like scared little kids!”

“I know how you feel, Dewey, but our uncles wouldn't forgive themselves if we were taken as well,” Huey tried to rationalize as he comforted his brother, “and besides do you _really_ think we could handle Gizmoduck and Beakley?”

“Uncle Donald handled Gizmoduck on his own during the Shadow War! _And_ a bunch of shadows too!”

“Yes, but Uncle Donald is more experienced with handling bigger threats like that, him and Tio ‘Chito and Ze. They're not afraid to get their hands dirty when it comes to fighting without holding back- you remember when Uncle Scrooge was kidnapped by Vincent? There wasn't anything stopping them.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Dewey thought back when Vincent did take their uncle: Mrs. Beakley, Donald, and Launchpad were prepared to do what they had to in order to get Scrooge back. At the time it was strange, but now he could see where they were coming from. He felt the same way, now, with Louie. That's why sitting around bothered him, “They're coming after Gyro and Twisted Louie shouldn't we, I don't know, guard them or something?”

Webby seemed to light up, “That's… actually a pretty smart idea Dewey!”

“Um… thanks? Do I usually not have good ideas?” Neither of them answered, “Guys?”

_____

Twisted Louie could hear the commotion downstairs and it was quite funny to him thinking about Gizmoduck and Beakley tearing these guys apart. He was chuckling to himself when the siblings walked in, “Ooh, and what do I owe this visit?”

“Shut it, we're just here to keep you from going anywhere,” Dewey snapped as him and Webby stood by the door while Huey watched over their prisoner.

“Where could I possibly go? Last time I checked I'm fucking _tied down to a chair…_ ”

“But your buddies are here, so we can't take any risks with you escaping,” Webby announced, another round of rumblings shuttered throughout the mansion.

“Things seem to be not going well for that family of yours, why don't you go help them? Is it...” Twisted Louie gasped with mock sadness, “do they not trust you?”

“They trust us enough to know that we're smart enough to figure out what they want us to do, now stop talking. You're _**not**_ getting out of here,” Dewey steeled his expression every time he even glanced at their captive. Huey studiously ignored him as Webby couldn't help but feel a sense of disgust just being in the same room as Twisted Louie. For a bit, the three of them didn't really know how to feel about this twin, but after clearing their minds with magic training and talking a lot with Shadow they knew exactly how they felt now: He was a threat, he was the reason their brother wasn't standing by their side.

Sadly they didn't have anything to gag him with, “So what's it like having a fag for a brother? Must've been difficult with him probably whoring himself out…” Twisted Louie felt a sense of pride as he saw the speed and ferocity Dewey held as he finished off a rust orange Glyph against his chest.

“Say something, I swear, say _one more thing_ against my brother and I will take _great pleasure_ in seeing you crumble into dust…” the symbol pulsed along with the duck's sporadic breathing.

Dewey was _very_ protective over his siblings and Louie most of all. The duck never cared about what others thought of him since he was “so cool”, but those who made fun of Huey and the quirky things he liked, people calling Webby weird, and those idiots who rag on Louie for “not picking a side”- it hurt him more to hear Louie's voice tell him this even if it wasn't really him.

Twisted Louie, however, caught his hesitation, “You think you can kill me? You're too much of a _bitch_ to do something like that! You're nothing but a _spineless retard_ who doesn't have the guts to kill someone!”

“Shut up!”

“Make me, kill me!”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

“Kill me you fucker! Don't be a pussy, _do it! Show me what you're capable of!_ ”

“ _ **I SAID SHUT UP!**_ ” Roared the blue-clad triplet as the Glyph he had previously drawn fell apart while another forged underneath his hand as he swiped at the tied up duck. Everyone froze as he struggled to control his breathing, but he snapped his eyes back open and calmed slightly he saw the huge gash that ran across Twisted Louie’s face: a clean downwards slash going left to right, small pricklets of ice forming in the wound. Dewey was dumbfounded as to what happened… until his hand caught his eye and his breath caught in his throat. Solidified around his hand was cold ice as a Glyph symbol read as BLADE rested on the top of his hand, an icy blue outlined in a black aura, “What the…? How did I-” Pain shot through the teen in an instant- the ice shattering- as he fell to one knee and clutched at his chest.

His amulet began to pulse an unnerving shade of dark blue before settling back to normal.

Twisted Louie just snickered, “You didn't kill me, which I knew you wouldn't, but this is a pleasant surprise.”

“W-What are you talking about?” Dewey groaned.

“I don’t know jack shit about magic, but the one thing I _do know_ is that you never want to hurt someone out of anger or hatred if you’re trying to be ‘pure’ or whatever the fuck,” His sharp smile widened, “You broke the first basic rule of magic, but hey, you got a neat little trick out of it. I also got something out of it.” Blood stained the duck’s feathers as it trickled down his face.

“And what’s that?” Webby asked while helping her brother up.

The ropes loosened just slightly, “This moron isn't a very good aim,” in that instant Twisted Louie snapped free of his binds, leaping over his chair before smashing it into both Webby and Dewey. Huey hesitated for a second and that's all the doppelganger needed before rushing over, holding him down and pushing a broken chair leg into his throat and holding it there.

Dewey and Webby groaned, blinking their vision clear of lights before fully taking in the scene in front of them. Before either of them did anything to react Twisted Louie beat them to the punch, Ah, ah, ah! Any sudden moves and your brother here gets a new little accessory in his throat- that goes for you too!” He shouted when he saw Huey's fingers to twitch ever so slightly. The doppelganger backed slowly towards that door as he kept Huey in his grasp, “This room probably locks from the outside, right? So I guess… Have fun!” The duck cheered before tossing Huey at his siblings and slammed the door shut, “ _I have a chicken to collect,_ ” was all Twisted Louie said before they heard his footsteps grower quieter.

Webby sighed, “That could've gone better…”

_____

The Duck Family was growing tired, Dark Gizmoduck and Beakley were not.

Dark Beakley had spent the latter half of the fight smashing Launchpad and Bentina into each other, the neon-powered binds weakening as Shadow did.

Scrooge did what he could to assist both parties but couldn't do much as he did his best to keep the unconscious parrot from either being crushed, blown up, or sliced in half by lasers. Donald had disappeared and hadn't come back, which was starting to worry the old mallard.

Drake had done his best during the fight with Dark Gizmoduck, but ultimately he was too different from his own Gizmoduck that he wasn't really sure what to do in order to fight him. The duck had launched his grappling hook in order to snag and slow their opponent, but had been tossed like paper in the wind and collided with a wall. 

Panchito had run out of bullets that he kept on his person, which essentially left him vulnerable as even though he could fight with the best of him without any ammo or his spear used by his ancestor there wasn't much he could do. He allowed himself to act as a distraction while Shadow continued to attempt to slice through the armored duck's suit, and he was beginning to accomplish that… just a little too late.

The foyer could be described as a battlefield with the amount of debris and devastation around everyone, which Dark Gizmoduck took advantage of after throwing Shadow off of him and swirling up the dust around them. Dark Beakley tool advantage of this as well as LP and Bentina went to stork her, missed, and ended up pinned to the ground with little room to move. Shadow coughed and sputtered, trying to clear the dust, as his airwaves were cut off by a large hand clasped around his throat. Dark Gizmoduck, with a very damaged and cracked visor, grinned maniacally as the hero duck struggled to breathe, “I have to hand it to you… you _really_ gave me a run for my money amigo, bravo,” he tossed him with no resistance- ripping off his coat in the process- into a wall- clipping Panchito and knocking the rooster down as well- with such force you could hear the cracking of bones, “but you're not needed for Darkwing's plan, so this is goodbye…” He raised a gauntlet towards the wounded duck as the lasers charged. He fired…

...only for them to ricochet into the ceiling off of a translucent green dome surrounding Shadow. Dark Gizmoduck growled in frustration as he glared at the older mallard and the Brazilian parrot who had woken up in time to derail his kill, “You got some nerve to do that hijo de puta.”

“Ah, yes, I do. I make it my business to get under the feathers of homicidal maniacs.”

“Well, since you were fast enough to save him…” he glanced at Shadow with a wicked grin, “...but are you fast enough to save _**yourself?!**_ ” In a flash Dark Gizmoduck turned his gauntlet on José and Scrooge, and even though the parrot went to protect the two of them the black crystal in the duck's possession began to pulse and another wave of pain shot through Carioca.

Everything came to a crawl as Shadow watched in horror: Black lightning tearing through José, Scrooge steeled in his resolve to protect the bird, and a grating laughing echoing as laserbeams sped through the air and closed the distance. They were going to die… it was going to be Shadow's fault… it was- “ **No.** ”

He had only a second to react, but a second was enough.

Remembering the access code to every cataloged power in his possession he found was he needed and with a flash of lightning he sped himself between the two defenseless birds and the approaching lasers. Seeing their shocked expressions at his impressive speed all he could really do was smirk… just before the burning sensation tore through his back and all he could do was scream.

Shadow was no stranger to death, he had died plenty of times during his bouts across the Multiverse, but it never hurt and less: He had been shot through the head, drowned, burned at the stake, stabbed, poisoned, crushed, and a plethora of other incidents. You can be used to dying, but that doesn't mean your body has to be. The burning hole in his guts was evidence of that.

The laser tore through enough to have a fist-sized hole cut through Shadow before stopping, Dark Gizmoduck smiling as Shadow stood for a moment longer before collapsing like a puppet without strings. “Heroes… so predictable.”

Scrooge and José were so shocked that when Donald was thrown and ragdolled next to them that they both thought, _'What else is there??’_

“Hey, guys! Took you shits long enough, were they _really_ that difficult?” Anyone still conscious panned up to the upper deck to see Twisted Louie wrapped around Gyro's neck as he guided the chicken downstairs, “While you guys were jerking off _I_ was busy foolin' some idiot brats and getting the who you came here for, you're welcome!” Dark Gizmoduck wanted, so badly, to blast this duck into smithereens nut they had a job to do. The armored duck knocked out Gyro, tossing him at Dark Beakley to hold, ad he pulled out the letter, “Here, this is for Darkwing.”

“Oh?” Taking the letter, Twisted Louie smirked as he strolled over to Scrooge and held out a hand. The older mallard snorted as he reached into his coat and handed back the switchblade, he wasn't in a position to argue, “Thanks dumbass.” Twisted Louie then made his way over to Drake and shanked him in the shoulder, a cry of pain echoing, “This is for you…” The doppelganger muttered before dropping the letter in his lap and pulled out the knife, splashing blood around as he wiped off the blade on Louie's sweater, “Let's get out of here, I'm tired of wearing these shitty clothes. And then, with no more fighting, the three left in a flash of light.

The McDuck Clan _Lost._

_____

Splintered wood, shattered stone, torn wallpaper, and an air of tension and defeat was how the McDuck Clan was left in. Panchito tool care of Jose and Donald, treating any wounds they had. Launchpad and Bentina did their best to “clean” around the foyer in order to move to more hazardous pieces of debris. The kids, who felt guilty for what had transpired with Twisted Louie, treated Drake as he continued to stare at the letter in his grasp.

And Shadow? His body lay lifeless while the small bit of power left in him forged matter and stitched him together, slowly, for the past hour and a half. Webby found it curious with how Shadow's body knew how to reconstruct itself even with such devastating damage to it, it was all she tried to focus on rather than her and her brother's colossal failure with how they handled Twisted Louie. They had told their uncles about what happened and expected to be scolded in some way, only to be comforted and forgiven. Donald had explained that the doppelganger had got the jump on him and taken him out with ease, much to his embarrassment, so he understood what they wanted to do and how he got the better of them. Dewey had also told José exactly what had transpired, especially with his magic, to which the Brazilian was disappointed but was glad the triplet still seemed to be himself. He urged to avoid using the Glyph he created at that moment.

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence as nobody really knew what to say or do…

…”*GASP* …Well… that hurt a lot more than I thought it would…” Shadow had jolted upright startling everyone in the room, “Note to self: DON'T let a high powered laser cut through your spine and boil your intestines…” The duck grimaced as he massaged his abdomen area, “Man… I liked this shirt,” he mumbled as he played with his exposed feathers through the gaping hole in the front of his black shirt.

Shadow staggered to his feet, falling to his knees the first time, before stabilizing himself. He limped over to his coat and examined it, not seeing any significant damage he felt around the inside pockets and felt his grimoire and the Paradox Converter, “Oh good, they were too caught up to find it.” Throwing the coat he turned towards everyone, “So, what did I miss?” The family relayed everything from the beginning, not sure what he would remember, up until the moment the doppelganger left with Gyro, “So they took Gyro, huh? Well, I didn't really expect us to beat them. I was surprised how well you guys handled yourselves though, bravo!”

“Bravo? Are ye _daft?!_ This entire section of th’ mansion is _ruined!_ Even with two of them McQuack and Bentina couldn’t handle that blasted housekeeper, th’ kids were outsmarted by that bastard that _dares_ t’ use me nephew’s name, an’ _yew died!_ How was any of this good on our part?!”

Not that Shadow didn't see where Scrooge was coming from, the hero had us been in similar situations in the past always, for the most part, played out how he wanted them, “Here’s the thing Scrooge, we, yes, did get our tails handed to us during this little squabble, but it wasn’t for nothing because…” Shadow found LP’s discarded bandages from his hands and lit up at the sight of the red stains on the outside, “This that Dark Beakley’s blood?” The large duck nodded, “Perfect! Now that I have this,” He began while taking a sample and adding it to his watch, “along with Twisted Louie’s DNA it should give me a better way to pinpoint them- but not only that!” Shadow reached into his coat and pulled out the Paradox Converter, “I’ve done a little tinkering with this earlier so that it would send me data to the Quantum Jumper whenever's its systems were in use… and that includes the one Dark Gizmoduck and Beakley had, which means…” after pulling up the holo-keyboard and doing some searching Shadow found exactly what he wanted, “with the DNA and data samples from their dimensional jumps from the past 24 hours… I now have a direct link to their universe.” He let that sink in for everyone as it meant one thing: They could go after them and get their loved ones and such back! “But before that, Drake, what’s the letter say?” The masked mallard perked up as he broke the wax seal, pulled out the letter, and began reading. Shadow couldn't really tell, by his expression, what the. duck was thinking or feeling… until, in a flash, Shadow saw it all at once: Anger, Fear, and Pain.

“It… He’s giving me a choice: To go to his universe willingly, give up the Paradox Converter, and doing nothing as he kills me in front of my family. He’ll leave both of our worlds alone if I do that. If I refuse then he’ll kill them, everyone, and will make sure our two worlds burn… He’s giving me four days to decide.”

“Okay, that's… pretty do or die choices, and I hope you’re not thinking of doing what I think you want to do.”

Darkwing glanced at Shadow, “Give me the Paradox Converter.”

“No.”

“But my family-“

“Will die anyway.” Shadow cut off, “He’s not a super villain who’s going to admire your choices and hold up his end of the deal, he’s a psychopath. If you go he’ll kill Gosalyn, Launchpad, and Negaduck before killing you and taking hold of your world, if you don't go he’ll just do that anyways. It's a lose-lose situation.”

“Then what do you propose? We need to go over there to get our people back!”

“I never said we weren’t going over there,” Shadow added with a cheeky smile, “we're just not going on that Darkwing’s request. There’s one thing that's going to be reported to him: My death. Dark Gizmoduck and Beakley don’t know I can repair and heal myself, so Darkwing will think he’s taken care of the ‘rogue element’ in his little plan.”

“But what about Twisted Louie? Won’t he tell them?” Asked Dewey.

“He might, but I’m resting on the fact that Darkwing, like all versions, will have an ego and because of this he’ll most likely check to make sure that letter got to you and nothing else before shooing the kid away. We’ll have the advantage,” Shadow dusted himself off before messing with his watch, “I don't doubt Darkwing will be alarmed in someway if we use his tech to get to his world, which is exactly why I needed to collect data in order to travel there with my _own tech._ So, ladies and gentleducks, I give you-“ _Snap!_

...Nothing happened. Shadow cocked his head, he tried again. _Snap!_

...Again, nothing happened. Shadow was genuinely confused, “What? Um… okay then, third time’s the charm!”

The snapped his fingers for a third time and got some semblance of a portal as it flickered glitched for a moment before destabilizing completely and collapsing, “What? This doesn’t make sense.”

“What happened? Was a... portal supposed t' open?” Queered Scrooge.

“Yeah, once I have a set destination I can snap my fingers, which my watch reads, and opens up a gateway of sorts to the universe or the one I’m trying to travel to. I don't get it, there shouldn’t be anything powerful enough to prevent me from traveling to another world, and even if there was Darkwing _certainly_ wouldn't have thought of blocking my signal nor would he have the tech to do so. I don't… hold on, let me…” He fiddled with his watch for a few moments, the family concerned something was wrong, and fears were realized when Shadow’s Quantum Jumper sparked furiously as a 3-D hologram of an earth manifested… or, at least, that's what was supposed to happen. What they got was a glitchy sphere that was shrouded in static as pieces of the image deformed and disappeared sporadically. Shadow’s blood ran cold, “No… No that's not… that's not possible…”

“What’s not possible?” Asked Beakley.

“This universe… a universe with this much damage shouldn’t be able to exist, it's too corrupted to be stable, it goes way beyond the corruption of a normal Dark-verse.”

“Dark-verse? What that mean?” Huey was genuinely curious about what that meant.

“Oh, right I haven’t fully… right, okay, so when I travel I catalog the Realties I visit according to what Multiverse they belong to. Within those chunks, I categorize them asked on the world itself into four subsections: Prime, Classic, Swap, and Dark. Prime Worlds are exactly how they sound: they are the Prime Universe within a Multiverse, the basic genetic code of sorts. If a Prime Universe is destroyed then very universe connected to it ceases to exist, gone in a flash.”

“Classic Universes are one’s that are like this world: They have the same basic overarching history with differences here and there to make them unique in their own way. This is a DT-17 Universe while your prime is labeled DT-87, these are the years your stories began- 30 years apart but starting realistically the same way… Huey, Dewey, and Louie going to see their Uncle Scrooge. Now, the differences can minute or they can be drastic in their own rights, for example, here, Launchpad had an abusive brother- developing anger issues- and had begun a relationship with Donald prior to the events leading to you guys adventuring with Scrooge. The base story is the same, but with unique additions. Everyone with me so far?” Mostly everyone nodded, “Good.”

“Now Swap Universes can mean a few different things: They could mean people with mostly direct connections with each other swap roles and personalities and such- Donald and Della, Golmgold and Scrooge, Fenton and Gyro,” he smiled when he eyed the siblings, “and the Triplets. With you guys, it’s more like a rotation of your personalities. Anyways, this could also include the people tied to certain events- Donald taking the Spear of Selene instead of his sister, Scrooge trapped in the dime instead of Magica, etc. _Or…_ they could refer to your guys’ genders in something called gender-bending- Three daughters who wouldn't know their father while they live with their tempered aunt. I do have to say though, Huey Dewey, you guys make for some pretty adorable girls.” Shadow snickered when he saw the boys blushing.

“And… Dark Universes, or Dark-verses as I refer to them as: These are the relative opposite of Classic Worlds- Good is Evil, Evil is Good, and vise versa with a bunch of other factors. I have no doubt there are universes where the Duck Family terrorizes Duckburg while people like the Beagle Boys and Glomgold try to stop them, where the mere mention of The Three Caballeros strikes fear in others. Normally, though, these worlds range on a scale of Evil to really gauge how much worse they are compared to Classic Worlds- sometimes the only change is that the triplets are dicks. But with this world…” the jovialness in his tone faded, “each Dark-verse has a level of corruption associated with it, that's why they turn out the way they are, but I’ve never seen a world this _fragmented_ , so… _glitchy_ before. Something’s definitely gone wrong, which would explain why I can’t breach a way there: the Quantum Jumper can't find a single stable area to form.”

“Well isn't that just great!” Donald huffed, startling LP, Jose, and Panchito, “Now we have no way of getting there without that stupid Paradox Converter! And even if we got there without being noticed what’s the plan? That's their turf over there, they have the advantage, what are we supposed to do if we got over there?”

“Well, Donald Duck, I was hoping someone would ask that.”

“What?”

“You’re right, we don't have the advantage over there other than having me… but I can think of one other person that might be willing to help.” The entire family looked at the hero with bewilderment, Darkwing included, “Think about it, who is the _one person_ that we know hates Scrooge’s guts? That resents him more than anything else? Who is willing to devise an almost two-decade plan _just_ to get revenge on him and his family?”

Webby’s eyes widened, “...Magica.”

“Bingo! Magica De Spell, in almost every reality, can't _stand_ to be around McDuck, which means she’s the perfect candidate to help us. If their world is on the extreme end of Dark-verses then anyone who’s supposed to be bad guys for you are good guys over there!”

“Oh, like the Friendly Four!” Drake shouted.

“Exactly, just like the Friendly Four.”

“But you can't guarantee that she’s even _alive_ over there, how do you know that their Dark Scrooge or whatever didn't kill her already?” Dewey wanted to know that Shadow had his bases covered.

“I don't, it's a gamble, but it's a gamble that we have to be willing to take. If we manage to find Magica and convince her to help us then we might an inkling of a chance to beat them.”

“We’re relying on Magica?”

“No, she would be just a piece of the puzzle. Having more magic on our side wouldn't hurt, and besides… she might be able to help Lena, she _was_ created by Magica’s magic after all.” Webby looked down at her bracelet, feeling the warmth of her shadow under her webbed feet, before smiling, “ _usually_ I like to take the time to flesh out any plan with my team, but since they're not here- and with me ingrained in the events here I can’t summon them fully- I guess I’m just gonna have to make it up as I go along! Okay, first things first, how do we get to that Dark-verse? Any ideas?”

“Yer th’ expert, aren’t ye supposed to come up with that?”

“Yes, but any ideas would be helpful Scrooge,” Shadow shot back as he began to pace. Everyone watched as he mumbled ideas to himself and shot them down just as fast. Launchpad and the kids tried offering ideas for what to do, but they either weren’t feasible or they didn't have way to execute them. After about 20 or so minutes Shadow cursed, “Damn it! If I had something with a stronger energy output I could possibly hook my watch up to it and…” the duck trailed off as his face contorted slightly.

“Shadow, uh… you okay?” Launchpad asked.

“Yeah I’m fine I just- Ow!” Shadow started frantically patting himself down, “What- Aw!- That's hot!- What- Ow!” Everyone looked at the hero as he danced around like a madman trying to find the source of his discomfort, “Where is that- Aw!- Pocket, pocket, which pock- Ah ha! Here it is!” He exclaimed as he got ahold of whatever the object was, “Now let's see… oh… _oh…_ ” Nobody could see what Shadow was holding as he just started laughing to himself, “I’m an idiot! I’m an idiot with a thick skull who can't see what's right in front of him! Of course!”

“Uh… mind sharing with us lad?”

Shadow whipped around, placing the object back in his pocket, “I know how we're getting to that Dark-verse, but for now go rest, heal, and I’ll come get all of you when a few hours.” And with that Shadow strolled off, leaving everyone baffled at what the duck had planned.

_____

The sky had fully darkened as night came overheard. The entire family, and Darkwing, were rested and healed to full strength thanks to both Donald and Jose. They all stood in the wrecked foyer as Shadow appeared, “Alright, is everyone ready?”

“Yes, but Shadow,” spoke up Mrs. Beakley, “you haven’t exactly said how we're getting over to that Dark-verse, did you find something on your person?”

“Oh yes,” he reached into his pocket and produced… a simple gold round head key, “This is our ticket over there- follow me!” He shouted as he pushed passed everyone, going further into the Manor. They all followed him as he traversed the halls, “With so much that’s gone on for the past few days I totally forgot how I _actually_ got here! I’ve told you guys that I travel with the Quantum Jumper and it's usually all I need, but sometimes I like to be a little dramatic when I travel so, in order to do that, I have a sort of… ship that I use. I parked it here in the lower levels of the mansion my first night here.”

“And your ship… fit in the mansion?” Beakley was a little skeptical of that.

“It's… hard to explain, it’ll make more sense once you guys see it.”

“Did you build it yourself?” Launchpad queried, as someone who knew the Sunchaser inside and out he was pretty curious of another’s mechanical prowess.

“No, didn't build it myself- stole it though,” there were wide eyes all around as they. Descended into the basement area, “What? The people I took it from weren’t going to use it, so why would I let it gather dust?”

“Were they bad people?”

“Worse, they were _boring people._ Why would I let a ship that can take me anywhere rust from not being used? That's why I took it off their hands, not like they were planning on using it.”

Currently walking down a dark hall Scrooge grew curious, “So what does it look like lad?”

They were approaching a corner when Shadow answered, “Oh you won’t miss it: It's something old, something new, something borrowed…” As Shadow turned the corner everyone saw his face lit up and a twinkle I his eyes glow, “...something **blue**.” Shadow snickered like a little kid as he ran up to whatever it was. Everyone shared a look before following the hero, only to see a simply designed large blue box with window panes that went around and two relatively small doors facing front. Nobody really knew what they were looking at… except for Scrooge, who had a wave of familiarity washed over him upon seeing the large blue box.

They all got closer as Shadow just stood in front of it admiring it, “Hey… didja miss me?” He asked the box, which weirded out the kids and Darkwing more than anything. Shadow’s grin couldn't be any wider as he caressed the edges of the box.

Huey, though, was quite curious by the black plaque above the double doors, “What's a... Police Public Call Box?”

“They were police boxes that were scattered about England in the 50’s and 60’s,” Shadow responded immediately, “People could use them to call the cops and report crimes since cell phones weren’t a thing yet and it allowed easy access to a line, police would also sometimes use them to store bookies while they waited for a cruiser to come back to pick them up.”

“And this is going to get us into another universe?” Darkwing wasn't really sure what to think of this. He had jumped into a cake one time to get to the Negaverse, but for some reason, this seemed more ridiculous.

“Yeah, trust me on this.” Shadow turned around and spotted Scrooge right away, “McDuck, you okay?”

“H-Huh? Oh, um… yes, I’m… fine,” the old mallard found that he really couldn't tear his eyes away from the box.

“Right then, shall we mosey on inside?”

“Wait, Shadow, There’s no way we’ll all fit in that,” Beakley protested, “Launchpad and I would be barely able fit in that let alone all 11 of us.”

Shadow smirked, “It's… roomier than you think it is, you wanna find out?”

“Yes,” was the first thing out of Dewey’s beak that he didn't really know why.

Shadow liked that, “Okay then, welcome…” he turned the key in the lock and flung the doors open, “...to my ship.” Everyone was stunned when they saw what was inside:

As the lights booted up bathing the metallic interior in a bluish-green light emanating from the center column that housed fluorescent tubes of light. Several times larger than the outer box, everyone was greeted to a sort of console room with six different panels surrounding the center column. Above the console area were three, thick, rotating cuffs that spun slightly, as if on standby, with weird symbols covering the outside of them. A short flight of stairs led to an upper walkway that wrapped around and formed a sort of “shell” that contained the console area itself while also leading to a few halls that went further in.

Everyone was in total shock as they entered, Shadow completely oblivious to them as he ran around the console area and seemingly pressing random buttons and switched.

Panchito blinked rapidly as he tried to comprehend what was around him, “Q-Qué… Cómo… ¿Cuál es éste???” _**W-What… How… What is this??**_

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” Shadow answered as he slowly came around the console, “It's called the TARDIS… and it's _mine!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...How did you guys like that? :) A lot to unpack, huh? Especially with that ending. (A bit of that was me being a "Doctor Who" nerd, but trust me that it does serve the narrative, otherwise I wouldn't have put it in...)
> 
> Please please _please_ tell me what you guys thought of this chapter- thoughts, questions, theories for the future- because there's much to unpack here and I _really_ want to hear from you guys! 
> 
> It might be a while until the next chapter since I'm hitting a bit of a lull in my writing, so I'll do my best to get it out as fast as I can, but something tells me I'll need to recharge.
> 
> Until next time!


	30. B̵͓̈́̚è̸͓͎̙g̵̣̩̅͊̇ị̷͑n̷̹͓̄̌n̷̨̮̑̓͂ḭ̷̽͘ṉ̸̀g̷͉̠̣̽s̶̹͓̗͒̽̉:̴̦̓ ̵͔̜̳̓̐͠P̷͍̻̓̆͑a̸͙̐̓̌r̶̩̜t̵̥͋̔͂ ̶̤̬̱̂3̸͎̙̎̅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a little over week break, I bring you another chapter! And another flashback chapter at that- Beginnings: Part 3!
> 
> Though I do have to say- *TRIGGER WARNING* (Just in case)  
> Events in this chapter are... very violent, and gory at that. There's also some pretty heavy language for some of it and blunt description to a character's upbringing and proceedings in life. (I'm not the greatest at describing things like this, sorry) But most of this is at the beginning, so tread lightly if you want.
> 
> This chapter is going into the development of Hellfire, so most of the portion of this chapter at the beginning is the scene ripped straight from when Vincent brought it up back in Mask we Wear... with some key differences. Hope you can spot them.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them!

_November 23, 2004…_

_The sky was dark with rain clouds as it began to drizzle and the streets were empty… leaving only two brothers._

_In a very decrepit alleyway stood Vincent McQuack, 22 years old and built. He wore a pair of tattered, mud-covered jeans and a black henley with a few buttons missing. He leaned up against the wall as he waited for his brother to return, and soon enough he did peeking his head around the corner._

_Lawrence McQuack, 16 years old and thin. He wasn't a string bean as he did have some muscle, but not enough to be categorized as “big”. He wore a green weathered baseball cap, a mud-caked grey T-shirt, and ripped blood-stained blue jeans. He also had on a cream-colored scarf that his father had gifted him and always wore since it made him feel safe… at least saf **er** , “Lawrence, you’re back! Did you get what I asked for?”_

_“Y-Yeah, I did, “ the younger brother answered, reaching behind him and revealing a Heckler and Koch VP9 9mm pistol wrapped in cloth, “n-no one knows we- **you** have it.”_

_“Excellent,” the older brother took the gun out of Lawrence’s possession and examined it. Everything seems to be in order and other than a few scuffs it was in perfect condition. Vincent checked the clip to find it was fully loaded, “perfect,” he uttered before putting the clip back in the gun. He turned on the gun on his brother and Lawrence's heart stopped for a moment before Vincent shocked and lowered the gun._

_“Vinny, you s-still haven’t told me why you wanted it…”_

_“Oh don't worry, you’ll find out soon,” and as if on cue, from down the alley, came out of the darkness was a young stork with ash-grey feathers and frizzy, wavy brown hair, “Ah, Samantha, how great of you to join us!”_

_“Sammy?” Lawrence quizzed as he approached the young bird only a year older than him, ”What are you doing here?”_

_“Your brother called me and told me to meet him here, but…” Samantha trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the gun in Vincent’s hands, “W-Where did you get that?”_

_“What, this? Don't worry about it… As long as I get the answers I want then everything should be fine. Lawrence, come here,” the young duck walked over without hesitation as he was beckoned, standing by his brother’s side- albeit confused, “good, now Samantha I’m going to ask you a simple question: Do you have my money?”_

_“Wha- Are you serious right now? That's what you called me out here to ask?” Samantha was completely exasperated by this, she didn't know what to say. She had borrowed a hundred bucks from him many months ago and said she’d pay it back eventually, but always forgot one way or another. During that time, however, Vincent became more and more insistent on her paying it back to a point where she almost stopped talking to him. With how he was acting She intentionally didn't want to pay him at times just to piss him off. She was Lawrence’s best friends after all, so she would just hang out with him and avoid Vincent. He had gotten better that last two weeks and that's why she agreed to meet him, but it seems like nothing had changed._ **'Typical...'**

Except one thing.

_Because of her answer, Vincent whacked Samantha across the face and knocking her to the ground and fired a shot into her shoulder. She cried out in pain, wanting to cup her face and put pressure on her shoulder, and when the younger brother went to help her he was stopped by the arm of Vincent, “Help her and I’ll show what pain **really is.** ”_

_After so many threats coming to life Lawrence knew better than to disobey his brother. Sometimes Vincent forgave him… only if he went out of his way to fully please his kin._

_But his blood ran cold as another shot rang out, this time her foot, and Samantha cried out once again before whimpering as she heard the hun cock once again and aimed at her face, “W-Why are y-you doing this??”_

_“To teach her a lesson,” Vincent reveled in the mix of emotions that flew through Samantha’s face: confusion, recognition, and **fear.** Glorious **fear.**_

_“N-Now Vincent y-you don't want to do this… please.”_

_“What was that?”_

_“P-Please, don't do this.”_

_He smiled, “Say it again.”_

_“P-Please, don't do this!”_

_Lawrence saw the fear in her eyes, had not believed his brother would do something like this, he did his best to calm her down, “It’s okay, you’ll be okay, nothing’s going to-”_

_**BANG!** _

_Silent tears filled Lawrence's eyes as Samantha's cracked back from the shot, crimson spilling from the hole between her eyes as her body flopped back. Her blood had begun to pool as the falling rain trailed it away. The smell of gunpowder and smoke was evident next to him as smoke whisked from the gun and Vincent smirked with satisfaction, “Stupid bitch… should've listened to me.”_

_“You… You **killed** her…” Pain tore through his throat as blood rushed to his head and a fire burned in his chest._

_“Yeah I did, I gave her plenty of chances to pay me back but she actively avoided me, so really this is all on-”_

_“ **ARRRG!!!!** ” Roared Vincent's brother and unable to react fast enough as Lawrence latched onto his head and repeatedly bash his skull against the brick wall. Over and over again the duck's skull smashed into the wall, his blood staining his feathers and the red brick. His body spazzed along with the continuous hits and any fight and life left in Vincent drained away as the cracking of bones echoed in the alleyway. Vincent's eyes bulged, almost popping out of his head as his cranium flattened more and more from the ferocity of Lawrence McQuack._

_Lawrence saw nothing but red as his brother's blood slashed back, speckling his face and scarf as he continued to roar and screech with anger and pain. After two minutes of bashing, Lawrence's tempo slowed to a halt, breathing heavily as he dropped his brother's corpse with little grace as it streaked blood against the wall._

_With gritted teeth, he stared down at his brother and thought about what he had done and cried. His cries became disgusting sobs, snot and tears running down his face… and these sobs slowly turned into **snickers** … then **chuckles** … then finally **hysterically laughs!**_

_His sporadic laughter cause his eyes to bulge from his head as he darted between the blood covering his hands and the bloody corpse of Vincent, “Y-You… You… You **fucking idiot!** Look at what you made me do!!! All the **shit** you put me through, all the **pain I** suffered at **your hands** , this is **your fault, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!!!** ” Hands shaking, Lawrence spotted the hunting knife Vincent always kept on him and took it off his corpse… before diving it straight into his brother’s corpse, “HOW DOES **THAT** FEEL, HUH?! YOU **MOTHERFUCKER!!!** I HOPE YOU FEEL THIS WHILE YOU **BURN IN HELL!!!** ” Over and over again Lawrence took the blade and stabbed his brother repeatedly as he practically gutting the body, his organs beginning to spill out onto the ground._

_The rain started to pour, but Lawrence didn't care. He finally got what he wanted after so many years of groping and rape and beatings he received at the hands of his own flesh and blood. The scars and memories would never leave him… but seeing his brother's mangled body on the ground, blood being washed away with the heavy rain, Lawrence couldn't help but feel… **happy.** _

_He felt his beak pull into a crazed smile, only for it to fade after catching another look at his, now, dead best friend. He sauntered over before collapsing to his knees and clutching at her body, pulling her close, “I… I’m sorry Sammy, I should’ve… I should’ve stopped him. You deserved better than this…” Lawrence felt all the rage and anguish drain from his being… only for something to **snap** in his mind, feelings of disappointment soon replacing previous feelings, “and you **really** should’ve known better than to come here, you knew what my brother was capable of.” He let her down gently, not gracefully though, as he stood up to leave…_

_...but not before doing something first:_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_“There, now you can only get fucked in whatever torture you deserve right now…”_

_His clothes were completely soaked through at this point, but he didn't care. He had one thing on his mind,_ **‘I need to blow off some steam…’** _And after so many years under the foot of Vincent, there was only one option that came to mind… but where would he find what he needed?_

_Lawrence walked the empty street of St. Canard for about an hour before walking by a school that was letting its students out… and his face contorting in a look of disgust when he so much as looked at the kids. He did, however, push down those feeling of disgust when he spotted on of the teachers: Female, canine, and a bit curvy._

_He **growled.**_

_The duck followed the woman as she left the school area, and the moment he was sure they were alone he pinned one of her arms behind her back, the knife pressing into her spine, while the other kept her muzzle shut, “Try anything and trust me… this’ll a **painful** experience.” He muttered before dragging her into an alleyway close to them._

_It didn't matter if she screamed during his “relief”... she wouldn't be able to tell anyone with a knife in her stomach…_

_____

_Ten years later..._

_Man or Woman, Young or Old, Duck or Dog, it didn't matter what they were as long as **Launchpad** got what he wanted out of them. Never children though… just the thought had him reliving memories of Vincent and he didn't want that._

_He adopted his new name after telling his parent what had happened, albeit altering the details just a little bit: He played the weak victim for his parents until they did what they could to “help” him, which wasn’t much since they were always busy. Years went by and… well… with how Launchpad was he couldn't let them get in the way…_

_His reputation, though, bloomed around his other name: Hellfire McQuack. The large duck was anger incarnate and if anyone thought they could stand up against him he would bash their faces in with his fists or shank them through the throat if he wasn't feeling for a full-fledged fight. He also had adopted a quite large butcher knife that he used whenever he felt the need to “spill” someone's secrets._

_Hellfire McQuack was a rapist, a murderer, and most importantly a psychopath. The last one was the reason he had a devilish grin on his face while he sprinted through the streets of St. Canard, snickering while multiple figures jumped the rooftops above._

_Hellfire managed to turn down into St. Canard Park, in the middle of the city, just as he heard someone land behind him from the trees surrounding, “You know clown this is all just a big misunderstanding, I didn't do anything wrong,” he turned around with a mock-innocent look on his face while holding his hands up._

_The duck in front of him was much shorter and dressed in a jester costume sans the colorful vibrancy you would associate with clowns: He had on a three-pronged jester’s cap colored black, dark green, and smoky grey respectively. His shirt was a plain black while his very baggy pants were a deep violet color, a white belt wrapping around his waist. His shoes were a dark red on top of it all the duck had on a long dark green trench coat that dragged on the ground. The duck smirked as he snickered, “I watched you gut a dog in his fifties because he looked at you wrong… he he he, you’re not getting away that easily!”_

_“Okay then,” Hellfire pulled the butcher knife off his back, “Let’s dance clown!” He lunged at the funny dressed duck, but his opponent was prepared for that. Using his small stature to his advantage, Quackerjack expertly dodged every single one of the larger duck's strikes. He managed to limbo under one of Hellfire's slashes, sliding across the grass, as he reached into one the pouches on his belt and tossed some beads which burst with a heavy cloud of smoke._

_Hellfire coughed and gagged on the thick fog, swinging wildly as he could see anything in front of him, “C-Cheap trick fucker!”_

_“He he he… when it comes to you I can't take any risks, none of us can!” Quackerjack's voice seemed to echo, giving Hellfire no way to pinpoint him, as large plastic teeth launched into the fog, wrapping around, and clapping down on his arms. As the smoke cleared Hellfire could see each pair of teeth was connected to a thin- but sturdy- piece of wire tied around two tree trunks._

_“Do you really think this'll hold me?”_

_“Not on its own,” spoke the jester just as the ground began to rumble. Sprouting out the ground were thick, green, thorny vines that entangled themselves around the duck's legs before tightening, bringing Hellfire to his knees, “Nice work Bushroot!” Quackerjack complimented as a mutated figure stepped into view covered in greenish-brown leaves in place of feathers, dark roots for legs, and a head of messy, patchy, purple hair._

_“The green is my home, excellent work herding him here to the park.”_

_“Oh, it was nothing!” Quackerjack seemed cheerier with his associate around, “but we still need to subdue him before bringing him to the cops- Liquidator! Megavolt!” The jester called out to two others as a musclebound mutated for made of water rose from the ground as a bolt of lightning struck next to him, smoke clearing to reveal a rat in a storm grey jumpsuit, bright yellow gloves, dark blue boots, and a large- almost comical- battery pack strapped to his back. His mask mirrored more of a gas mask, colored maroon, his beady eyes peering out, “Neutralize Hellfire, and please do be careful.” With brief nods Liquidator and Megavolt worked together, pooling water at the feet of Hellfire before the rat sent a small voltage through the water and electrocuted the large duck just slightly._

_As Hellfire's screams filled the air for a few seconds before Megavolt stopped, the large duck keeling over just a bit as he tried catching his breath and trying to break from his binds, “Don't be a baby, it's was only 10,000 volts.”_

_“But channeled through Liquidator Brand Water any amount of voltage is amplified by its purist feel and conductivity!” Liquidator announced in his signature salesman voice._

_Megavolt scoffed, “Ain't nothing pure about you Buddy.”_

_“Not according to my recurring tester Reginald…” The dogs voice dropped an octave as he eyes the plant-duck, who blushed under his leaves._

_“Alright, enough flirting! We have to take Hellfire in.”_

_“ **Oh I don't think so…** ” Called a voice that sent a chill through everyone._

_Thick red smoke flooded the area as the four prepared to fight:_

_“ **I am the terror that flaps in the night… I am the fire that boils your skin…** ” a flurry of small bombs were tossed at the four vigilantes, just narrowly avoiding them as a figure stepped out of the smoke, “ **I am Darkwing Duck!** ” The masked mallard smirked, “And you seem to be in a bit of trouble here…”_

_“Darkwing…” Quaclerjack growled as he glared harshly at the new arrival, “Don't be a headache today, we're taking in this scum and we'll deal with you later.”_

_“Oh really? Because what are you going to do with just two of you,” in an instant Darkwing retrieved a vial of red and grey dust before blowing it into the air. While Quackerjack coughed with how irritating the dust was and Liquidator not bothered on the slightest as he doesn't have to breathe the same could not be said about Bushroot and Megavolt. The leaves on the plant-duck turned more brown as they curled and his groaned in agony while the rat almost seemed to faint as he fell to his knees unable to hold him up. “Heh, some heroes you are.”_

_“What did you do to them?!”_

_“Nothing too terribly hard, I just whipped up a powder that acted as a pesticide- wilting any nearby plants rapidly- it also drained and neutralized the natural electrical field in the air as well as drain any large sources of power. In ten minutes your pals there will be dead, ao you have a choice: get them out of here or try fighting me and seeing them die. Your choice.” Quackerjack darted between the crazed duck and his friend for a few moments before growling, tossing Megavolt of his shoulder and running- Liquidator doing the same._

_Darkwing chuckled as he watched the heroes fade into the distance just as the larger duck next to him awoke, “Thought those fuckers would never leave.”_

_“You're welcome asshat. Tell me, why were they after you?”_

_“Whatsit to you?” Hellfire spat as he glared at the mallard, “I'm not the one dressed as an urban legend and lookin’ fucking stupid.”_

_“Urban legend?”_

_“Yeah, Darkwing Duck isn't real. You're just a fucking monster that hides under the beds of kids.”_

_“Really? Well, the Fearsome Four seemed pretty familiar with me, you saying that they're children?”_

_Hellfire smirked, “They're pussies for running away that's for sure.” Darkwing offered a hand, which the later duck reluctantly took in order to stand fully._

_“What do they call you?”_

_“Launchpad, Launchpad McQuack.”_

_“I didn't ask your name dipshit, I asked what do they call you in St. Canard. The Fearsome Four like to go after people who've made a name for themselves.”_

_Hellfire chuckled, “They call me Hellfire: Nobody gets away from me without getting burned.”_

_“Figuratively or literally?”_

_The duck shrugged, “Depends on my mood.”_

_Darkwing liked that answer, “How about I offer you a deal: work for me and let me show you that I'm the real deal and if you aren't satisfied then you can leave, how's that sound?”_

_Hellfire was curious if he was being true to himself- Darkwing Duck was a name that struck fear in almost everyone, but for Hellfire it… sparked something in him. Arousal? Intrigue? Wonder? He didn't really know, but if someone calming to be the Legend offered you to see his work… then how could you refuse?_

_“Alright, deal. Let's see if you live up to the horror stories.”_

_____

_4 years and 6 months later…_

_“Launchpad hand me that screwdriver.”_

_“Get it yourself.”_

_**WHACK!** _

_“Don't talk back, just give me what I need!”_

_“Alright, jeez, don't get your panties in a twist,” Hellfire muttered as he rubbed the back of his head where Darkwing hit him. He had been working for Darkwing for almost 5 years at this point, and he did have to say... he was liking this little "arrangement" they had going on: Darkwing helped him hunt for his "prizes" and in doing so Hellfire helped him in causing even more terror to St. Canard than either of them on their own. The larger duck, however, stepped back when the masked mallard finally came up with ways to get the Fearsome Four off of their tails... **permantly.**_

_It was a pretty fun show to watch._

_Other than that Hellfire had helped Darkwing kidnap a ginger-haired kid that he had been "fascinated", and after checking to make sure he wasn't up to anything disgusting- Hellfire would hate to end this little partnership bloody over such a thing- he gladly made sure the brat was locked up tight and never really saw the light of day again._

_Darkwing's new obsession, however, was this watch or whatever- Hellfire wasn't really paying much attention- that he hadn't had a clue how it worked, but Darkwing seemed to come up with in a dream and had planned to make it a reality. And after months of gathering materials and working on prototype after prototype Hellfire was getting tired of staring at motherboards and tiny gears, so when the smaller duck had jumped up and claiming it was finished Hellfire just had to ask, "So what the fuck is it?"_

_Darkwing blinked, "I'm... not sure, but we won't know what we've got in our hands until we test it out. You ready dickhead?"_

_"Pfft, whatever man. If this thing doesn't work after all this time I'm gonna bust your skull open and drink the fluids, got it?"_

_"Oh don't worry Launchpad..." A devilish grin bloomed on Darkwing's face, just out of sight of the duck, "...this'll be worth it..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was a journey, wasn't it? Oh, Darkwing... what are you not telling? ;)
> 
> We got a look into the beginnings of Hellfire, what do you guys think of him now after reading this?
> 
> As always leave your thoughts, questions, and theories in the comments below as they're always awesome to read!
> 
> Until next time!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter! Back just as everyone entered the Tardis! I do have to apologize though since I am a Whovian, so there’s it a lot of “Doctor Who” lore and history. It is important to one specific character here... you guys can probably guess who it is ;)
> 
> There are Doctor quotes near the end and i wonder if you guys can ties which Doctor to which quote. 
> 
> Other than that I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because... it might be a while before another one comes out. Long story short, I had sliced my thumb trying to cook. I got some stitches and luckily I hadn’t cut through my tendon in my hand, so I’m pretty lucky. I am a little hindered at the moment so for the net ten days I’m gonna go slower to allow my hand to rest.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them! (I edited this on my IPad so there’s probably more mistake than usual...)

“Wait, Shadow, There’s no way we’ll all fit in that,” Beakley protested, “Launchpad and I would be barely able fit in that let alone all 11 of us.”

Shadow smirked, “It's… roomier than you think it is, you wanna find out?”

“Yes,” was the first thing out of Dewey’s beak that he didn't really know why.

Shadow liked that, “Okay then, welcome…” he turned the key in the lock and flung the doors open, “...to my ship.” Everyone was stunned when they saw what was inside:

As the lights booted up bathing the metallic interior in a bluish-green light emanating from the center column that housed fluorescent tubes of light. Several times larger than the outer box, everyone was greeted to a sort of console room with six different panels surrounding the center column. Above the console area were three, thick, rotating cuffs that spun slightly, as if on standby, with weird symbols covering the outside of them. A short flight of stairs led to an upper walkway that wrapped around and formed a sort of “shell” that contained the console area itself while also leading to a few halls that went further in.

Everyone was in total shock as they entered, Shadow completely oblivious to them as he ran around the console area and seemingly pressing random buttons and switched.

Panchito blinked rapidly as he tried to comprehend what was around him, “Q-Qué… Cómo… ¿Cuál es éste???” _**W-What… How… What is this??**_

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” Shadow answered as he slowly came around the console, “It's called the TARDIS… and it's _mine!_ ”

Shock and awe flooded every single bird as they took in their surrounding, truly not wanting to believe where they were. Within a Police Box was a huge ship, which seemingly defied the laws of physics.

Which is exactly what Huey thought as he sprinted outside to examine the outer shell of the TARDIS. He knocked on it, the distinct sound of wood echoed in the quiet halls. The teen continued to shake his as he tapped on the glass windows and going around the impossible box before running back inside, “But that doesn’t make sense it… it’s just wood, and… and it's-“

“Bigger on the inside?” Huey quickly nodded still with wide eyes, “Yeah, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that one…”

“I don't get it, how is this possible?!”

“Magic?” Jose asked.

Shadow shook his head, “Dimensional Engineering.”

Huey scoffed, “You can't engineer dimensions!”

“Maybe _you can't_ but the species that built these contraptions sure can.”

“Species? Wait…” Dewey’s eyes got wider, “are you saying… is this an alien ship?”

It was Shadow’s turn to scoff, “You’ve faced ghosts, luck demons, sky pirates, gods, and a bunch of other stuff and _aliens_ are where you draw the line? Come on now, there’s _always_ weirder stuff in the universe.”

“Sim,” Jose spoke, “your uncles and I have traveled to the moon to fight space mummies and visited a realm of goblins before, something bigger than it should be and aliens are hardly anything new for us.”

“For _the Caballeros_ Maybe, but not us!” Huey tried to rationalize as his head tried to comprehend everything around.

Shadow couldn't help but snicker seeing Huey and Dewey freaking out, Launchpad, Beakley, and Darkwing standing stunned still, and the Caballeros just admiring their surroundings. The hero had even had to smack Panchito’s hand before he managed to press any buttons, “The race of people that built TARDISes were from a planet called Gallifrey, they were called Time Lords.”

“Time Lords? A little pretentious don't you think?”

“They’ve been here since the beginning of time, so I think it's safe to say they've earned a little of status. Anyways, the Time Lords had built the Tardises so they could go out exploring the ever expanding universe- only to observe, never to interfere.But then… they grew too big of themselves and saw other’s problems as not their own so they cut themselves off from the rest of the universe- sitting in isolation while everyone tore each other apart. There was one though, one who didn't want to sit around, one that stole a Tardis and ran away to explore the cosmos! See the universe with his own eyes, and then,” Shadow couldn't help but smile, “he ended up a little planet called Earth, and since then he’s protected that planet with all that he has.”

“Now enough of that, we have people to save!” Shadow ran back over to the console, “Normally Tardises can't travel other than in time and space, but with some modifications,” Shadow removed his watch and placed it in an indentation that matched its shape, “adding the Quantum Jumper to its systems it’ll allows us to travel anywhere in the Multiverse! We should probably get going, right?”

“Um… yeah,” Launchpad finally spoke after so long, “but what about the doors?” Gesturing to the still open wooden doors.

“What? Oh, that's not a problem. You can just close them with-“

_Snap!_

As the double doors creaked closed, everyone turned to Scrooge, who was uncharacteristically quiet this whole time, as he had one hand raised while his face staring into the ground. Shadow cocked his head, “...a snap of your fingers… Scrooge, are you okay?”

“Y-Yes, aye… aye…” his eyes drifted to the Tardis console and slowly walked over. He handed his cane to Launchpad as he passed by, Mrs. Beakley noticing that his eyes seemed… hazy.

As McDuck approached one of the panels he rested his hands upon it, letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Feeling the cold yet warm metal, the ridges of buttons and switched, he turned to Shadow and his eyes asked a question the hero didn't know would be asked… but he nodded nonetheless. Scrooge beamed with a smile. 

It confused the whole family to no end as they watched Scrooge skirt around the different panels, huge grin on his beak, as he seemingly knew what every button, switch, dial, and lever did on the Tardis. He worked with such joval happiness almost as if he had come home after a long day at work, and while everyone else watched in awe Shadow wasn’t content with just watching, “Here Scrooge, let me help!” Exclaimed the hero, and the two of them worked their magic:

“We have t’ keep the Tardis engines powered as we leave lest we get stranded in the void between worlds- travel between worlds is usually impossible.”

“Not impossible Scrooge,” Shadow said with a smile as they glanced at one another, “just a bit unlikely- this Tardis isn’t like any other, but if it’ll make you feel better I’ll increase the shields to a full 100%.”

“Perfect! Now all aye have t’ do is keep this baby in check in flight- I'll go over diagnostics now.”

“And while you do that i'll dedicate priority to the power converters so the Tardis integrates with the Quantum Jumper easier, and… there we go!”

They continued shouting out their tasks to one another until everything seem to be in place that Scrooge stopped in front of gold plated handle to the “steering” of the Tardis and took it in his grasp… and froze. He looked at Shadow asking another silent question, to which the duck responded by turning to everyone else, “You might want to hold onto something,” and giving them advice before smiling back at Scrooge, “Do it.” With a smile Scrooge cranked down the handle with routine and power, which led to the entire Tardis to rumble and shake.

Shadow and Scrooge couldn't help but laugh as everyone else shouted in terror, glad Shadow told them to hold onto something as the entire Tardis rocked violently. The two ducks still managed to work at the Tardis console as Mrs. Beakley shouted, “What happening?!”

“We're leaving the universe!” Came their synchronized answer as they both struggled to keep inputting whatever commands into the machine, but neither stopped smiling the whole time.

After 20 or so minutes, and after a very large violent shake throughout the Tardis that came from a very large boom outside, Shadow stretched out his hand to reach two blue switches on another panel and once he managed to flick them the entire box abruptly stopped shaking, throwing everyone around as the Console Room came to a stand still. While mostly everyone groaned from minor aches and pain, Shadow and Scrooge couldn’t help but laugh, “Stabilizers,” Shadow spoke, “makes traveling boring, but for your first go around I would think you guys would like it if the Tardis didn't rumble like the outside as we traverse Space and Time.” As everyone stood up, dusting themselves off, they all turned their attention to Scrooge who continued to mess with the Tardis Console. Once the duck seemed satisfied with everything is when he noticed his whole family eyeing him strangely, “What? Something… wrong…” Scrooge gripped his head as he began to sway, luckily being caught by Launchpad before it hit the metal floor. McDuck continued to whimper as he clawed at his head before glaring at Shadow, “What th’ hell was that? How did aye… why did aye…”

“You know I had fully expected some sort of reaction with you coming aboard the Tardis, but that _certainly_ blew any expectations I had out of the water!”

“You knew this would happen?” Donald accused.

“Well with who McDuck is I had expected something to happen for him, but, like I said, what just happened wasn't even in the realm of possibility- at least what I thought up.”

“Can someone jus’ explain what th’ hell happened with me already?!” Scrooge didn't want to needless argument between Donald and Shadow to go on any longer than it should, “Ye better start explainin’.”

Shadow smirked, knowing exactly what to start with, “LIke I said earlier: The Time Lords of Gallifrey built the Tardises to travel, but had stopped. One didn't want to sit around and do nothing so he stole a Tardis to experience the universe for himself. That man, that glorious, wonderful man… is _The Doctor!_ ”

“The Doctor?” Huey cocked his head, “that's a title not a name, Doctor who?”

“Exactly!” Confusion spread through everyone, “Do you know how many times I’ve heard that exact phrases asked time and time again? Too many to count. Do you want to know what he answers with? ‘Just The Doctor’ he says, because that's all you need to know.”

“That's fine an’ dandy, but what’s that got to do with me splitin’ headache?” Scrooge whined.

“I was getting to that,” Shadow huffed, “from my time traveling I’ve done what I can to do research and such into various experiences we go through in our daily lives and how it relates to the Multiverse, and this qualifies under that. I have come up with three stages of Memory-based instances in the Multiverse, the first called _Residual Memories._ ”

Truth be told, the entire Duck Family actually found themselves curious to what Shadow had to say about this, “Residual Memories are very common and something we experience in our everyday lives all the time… I’m, of course, referring to deja vu. Deja vu occurs when you go through the events of a day and you find yourself already familiar with the exact scenario you are currently in but had never experienced it yourself yet, the reason we feel this way is because a version of ourselves had already gone through these events and we're just feeling the same things they did. This happens because so many universes are very finite in their differences it could take you a lifetime to tell them apart, and since some Realities are either sped up or slowed down compared to your own there are times where the sped up ones sort of… overlap with your own universe and you catch a glimpse of what they went through. Again, this is pretty common. The next one not so much.”

Shadow took a breath, “The next stage is what I call _Fragmented Memories_. These don't happen as often as most of the time you need a catalyst from another universe in your possession in order for this to occur, Launchpad you've gone through this right?” Launchpad froze for a moment, not knowing what to say, “The last time we talked it was me, you, and Darkwing and he was going on about Gosalyn and I could see a longing look in your eyes, you already did research right?”

McQuack nodded, “Y-Yeah, didn't find a trace of her in our world and… it hurt. I didn't really get why though.”

“And the catalyst?”

“A picture,” Darkwing spoke, “it was a picture of his- LP’s family from my world. The big lug told me to keep it on me since he’s prone to losing stuff like that.”

“That’s… perfect actually, not only was it an object from another universe but it had a personal connection to the person holding it. When Fragmented Memories occur the person catches glimpses of memories or feel feeling that are tied to said object, when it’s a personal connection then this occurs stronger.”

“An’ that’s what happened t’ me?”

“Actually… no, which leads me into the last stage: _Converging Memories._ These are… very _very rare._ Normally you need a strong enough catalyst and even you’re only supposed to have strong emotions of the person the object is tied to as well as the occasional speech of said person- catchphrases and such they would say or actions they would take in a situation. But you, Scrooge McDuck, experienced so much more! You started the _flight sequence_ of the Tardis, I ship you have never seen before with alien technology and writing you've never used or read before. Quite honestly I was very impressed, you did very well before I jumped in to assist you.”

“So this Convergin’ Memory thing is th’ reason why me head hurts?” Shadow nodded in confirmation, “But why? Ye _just said_ me experience was stronger than most, mind explain’ that?”

At this Shadow snickered. Confused, Shadow pushed by Scrooge as he stood in front of the Tardis Console, “Tardis access files- codename ‘The Doctor’, subfile… ‘10’.” The TARDIS weared with beeps and such as a hologram constructed itself… into a lifesize duck in a white collared shirt, red tie, and a blue suit jacket buttoned up. He wore red and white spats and a long brown trench coat and held a sort of kind smirk on his beak. What was surprising to everyone was the whiskers on the duck’s face along with front messy spikey hair on top.

“Is… is that _me??_ ” Scrooge muttered as he stood in front of the almost identical hologram.

“It’s The Doctor, but in simple terms… yes, yes that is you, another version of you.”

“So… I'm him?”

Shadowed wavered a hand in the air, “Eh, not quite. It hard to pinpoint exactly when a universe was created, past the Primes of course, so i can't say that you are The Doctor or he is Scrooge McDuck- you two just come from the same derivative that is Scrooge McDuck, you're just more accurate.”

“Then why-”

“Because even though the two of you are completely different species with different histories… you two are closer than anything I've ever seen: A man who didn't want to sit idly by, a man who wanted to take his destiny in his own hands and seek out the one thing they craved in their life… _adventure!_ You explore the corners of the entire planet while The Doctor explores all of Time and Space- you two are quite similar.” The whole family seem to latch onto Shadow’s words the longer he talked, Scrooge most of all as strange feelings of warmth, intrigue, and confusion wash over him all at the same time.

Webby was the most curious out of all of the kids, practically vibrating from the implications to know another versions of her Uncle Scrooge, “So what’s The Doctor like?”

Shadow’s smile faltered slightly, “He’s… like fire and ice and rage-“ this shocked everyone more than anything, “-he’s ancient and forever, he burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe, and…” his smile returned, “he’s wonderful. The Doctor is like a dream you never want to end, he could show you things that you would’ve never have imagined! With him you could watch as time passes by you in the blink of an eye, see the birth of planets and the death of stars, and no matter what this man does you always want to be at his side, but…” Shadow looked away from the McDuck Clan as he longingly gazed at the Doctor Hologram, “he hurts you. Not on purpose of course, but when you run with The Doctor it feels like it’ll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever… everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like The Doctor… it’s one of the things he also has in common with Scrooge,” Shadow gazed directly into McDuck’s eyes, “he knows loss. You lost Della, The Doctor, well… he loses everyone he’s ever cared about, it's one of the reasons he’s like the way he is.”

“An’... what way is that?”

Shadow scoffed at the question, “I have seen this man fight Gods and Demons like it was nothing, I’ve seen whole armies tremble in fear at the mere mention of his name, but you want to know why he usually runs away? Why he does what he can to avoid a fight? It’s not because he’s scared… it’s because he’s being _kind._ ”

“Kind?”

“The Fury of the Time Lord: No Second Chances. One chance, one chance to turn away, to retreat, to surrender, and if you choose to stand against him then… there’s no one to protect you from him.” The Tardis grew quiet, the sounds of clicking keys and buttons were the only solace to the silence as the crew let what Shadow sink in, especially Scrooge.

Beakley spoke after a while, “Does he kill?”

“No, The Doctor never kills. He did at one point, but he wasn't The Doctor at the time.”

“What d’ ye mean by that?” Scrooge shivered just hearing a version of him had, possibly, taken lives before.

“I mean that your name is like a promise, everyone is so caught up in ‘Doctor Who?’ When they don't understand that his name, the name he chose, is The Doctor, and there’s was only one time he ever broke that promise.” He gestured to the hologram, “Yes, this man had killed before, it was him but it wasn’t The Doctor.”

“He can't be The Doctor and not at the same time, he’s only one person,” Donald huffed as he glared at the hero. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the duck to laugh, “What’s so funny?”

“What did I say when I accessed the Tardis databanks on The Doctor? What was the file’s name?”

“Er… 10, but what does that-“

“It was titled ‘10’ because this is the image of the 10th Doctor, more accurately this is The Doctor's tenth face.” He was a beat of silence as they waited for him to continue, Shadow sighed, “Time Lords have this trick, within their biology, that basically allows them to cheat death in a way. When they are dying their body releases a large burst of energy, it repairs any damaged parts and doing so replaces every cell in their body with healthy one in order to prevent any complications. Since _every cell_ is being replaced with new ones they basically become a different person: Same memories, different face. It’s called _Regeneration._ When I say this man has killed I’m not lying, I’m just saying-“

“A different face was the one who had killed,” Jose finished, “The Scrooge lookalike wasn't that face.”

“Correct, he wasn't The Doctor then but he’s The Doctor now.”

“Why?” Scrooge asked, his body shaking as his breathing became a little hoarse, “Why did he have t’ kill?”

Shadow gave a sad smile, “Because it was the only way to protect everyone.”

“What do ye mean?”

“There… was a was, a Time War, and… it was devastating. It was the Time Lords against one of the most deadly species in the universe, and as the war raged on The Doctor found himself caught in the middle of it. He did his best to continue to do what he did best, but… nobody caught within their bloody war wanted help from a Time Lord. If he was going to fight he couldn't be The Doctor, so he forced himself to regenerate into someone more suited for the battlefield, a warrior.” Shadow grew quiet for a moment before he spoke again, “2.47 Billion.”

“What’s that?”

“That's the number of children on Gallifrey when he burned it.” The tension aboard the Tardis shattered like nothing after that:

“What?!” Came a chorus from the kids.

“He did what?!” The Caballeros weren’t any better.

“Why would he do that?!” Beakley, Launchpad, and Darkwing had similar reactions.

Scrooge though… his voice was barely above a whisper, “He didn't have t’ do that…”

“He did,” Shadow answered, “it was the only way to end the war a there was only two choices: Let Gallifrey fall and their enemies travel across the universe, burning everything in their path, or destroy both in order to save the rest of the universe. You would’ve done the same thing.”

“ _AYE WOULD NEVER MAKE A CHOICE LIKE THAT!_ ” Scrooge bellowed as he stormed over to Shadow, disrupting the hologram in the process, “Only someone who has _given up_ would **ever** make a choice like that!”

“No, not given up, just someone who had lost everything.” Scrooge anger faltered just slightly seeing the steeled expression of the duck in front of him, “He used to be a father and a grandfather Scrooge, and because of that war he had everything taken from him. I stand by my words: you would make the same choice.”

“No, aye wouldn't.”

“Oh really?” Shadow was ready for this, “If someone held you entire family hostage and the only choice they gave were to give yourself up, you would die but your family could live, or refuse and watch as your family is killed and these people go on to hurt others what would you choose?”

“Aye would look for other options.”

“There aren’t any other options, these are you only choices.”

“Aye would find a loophole to exploit.”

“There aren’t any loopholes, it is just A or B. Two choices. That all you have.”

“What if aye don' choose?” Scrooge could feel his resolve breaking a bit.

“Then the choice is made for you, and because of your inaction then your family, as well as many others in the future, die because of your inability to do anything.”

“But…” The anger from before slowly drained from his person, “that's an impossible choice,” he answered weakly.

“No it isn't Scrooge, and I think you’re starting to get that. If faced with this scenario, this choice, what would you do? Let the lives of many suffer at the hands of you inaction or sacrifice one life to save countless others?”

Scrooge stiffened for a moment before turning back to look at his family: The curious look of the kids, the intrigued gaze of Beakley, and the concerned stares from the Caballeros and Launchpad, “Aye… aye...that's not what The Doctor did.”

“Yes it is: One planet against the entire universe, one floating rock in the vastness of space. There was only one choice to make, since nobody else would make it he had to take it into his own hands. You know that Scrooge… because faced with this impossible choice… you would do the same.”

“But… I’m not The Doctor…”

“You don't have to be, you just have to be willing to sacrifice for the sake of others- you’re greedy Scrooge, but your family means more to you than anything you could ever find in some treasure room in some far off land.”

_____

The mood aboard the TARDIS did eventually even out to a quiet somber, but that didn't mean the air didn't feel heavy after everything Shadow had gone on about The Doctor. He did go over some of the more wondrous things The Doctor has done in his lifetime, and while that helped just a tad everyone aboard the Tardis still felt a little… stiff, especially Scrooge who sat on the lower stairs and didn’t any attempt to talk as he processed everything.

The informed the family that they were about an hour or so from entering the other universe so everyone spent their time exploring the Tardis and seeing what there was to see.

Shadow, however, had spent his time setting up their journey to be as smooth as possible… as he stared at the timeline of the Duck Family to see what had changed with the black spot. To his dismay the blurry name on the tombstone become even clearer yet still unreadable and the pool had once again stunk to just the Caballeros. “Oh this isn't good…”

“What isn't good?” Came the sudden voice of Panchito, Shadow expertly switching the screen to the status of the Tardis.

“N-Nothing Panchito I'm just… worried how everyone's been since I talked about The Doctor.”

“Oh, sí, it's been… tense since that conversation,” the rooster eyed Scrooge who just leaned against that entrance of the Tardis, staring at nothing in particular. “Do you think there's anything you can do? So far the image, I believe everyone's painted a rather… dark image of this Doctor, myself included. ¿Usted piensa allí es cualquier cosa que usted puede hacer para pintar esa imagen en una mejor luz?” _**Do you think there's anything you can do to paint that picture in a better light?**_

Shadow thought about what Panchito said for a moment, thinking about what he can do… when an idea formed, “Actually... yeah, I do. Do you mind gathering everyone?

“No problemo!” The rooster answered before running off to do as he asked.

In no time Panchito had found everyone and Shadow smiled, “Someone has brought it to my attention that I haven't done my best to show off how wonderful The Doctor is, so I thought… why not show off some of his adventures?”

“Like what?” Scrooge asked with skepticism in his tone, “What can yew show us to change our minds about him?”

He smirked, “Everything, right from the moment he started running- Tardis, holofield!” Everything other than the console disappeared leaving everyone in an empty void, “Display… The Doctor, every regeneration.” And from there an explosion of color surrounded them as they saw various alien species as well as a man, dog and duck as it seemed to change, and watched his every move:

_“One day I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs… and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine…”_

_“A tear? Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. While there's life, there's…”_

_“Listen. If someone who knew the future pointed out a child to you and told you that child would grow up totally evil. To be a ruthless dictator that would destroy millions of lives. Could you then kill that child?”_

_“In all my travelings throughout the universe I have battled against evil. Against power-and conspirators. I should have stayed here! The oldest civilization. Decadent, degenerate and rotten to the core. Power-and conspirators? Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen! They're still in the nursery compared to us. 10 million years of absolute power- that's what it takes to be **really corrupt!** ”_

_“There are worlds out there, where the sky's burning. The sea's asleep and the rivers dream. People made of smoke, and cities made of song. Somewhere there's danger. Somewhere there's justice…”_

_“Do you know like we were saying? About the earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell that the world is turning and you can't quite believe it, 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling ‘round the Sun at 67,000 miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And if we let go… That's who I am…”_

Seeing figures throughout history, races of people from beyond the stars, and the many threats that are scattered about… and everything The Doctor does to keep everyone safe, to keep everyone alive, to protect worlds from destruction and everything he goes through to keep things as they are. It was truly breathtaking. Nine faces, nine faces that worked to do all that they could… then he regenerated, giving Ten much to follow:

_“I'm The Doctor, I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey and the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all 6 billion people on the planet below… you got a problem with that?”_

_“Yes, because there are laws. There are laws of time. And once upon a time there were people. In charge of those laws but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken all these years to realise that the laws of time are mine! And they will obey me!”_

_“I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired… tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything… turn to dust…”_

_“It's not like I'm an innocent… I've taken lives. And I got worse, I got clever… manipulated people into taking their own… Sometimes I think a Time Lord live too long...”_

While this was all something Shadow had seen before it put a smile on his face to see the awe, the amazement, the absolute wonder in everyone's eyes as they watched The Doctor do what he did best… that was the best thing to experience.

And Scrooge? His eyes were filled tears, rolling down his face, as he fluctuated between a childlike smile and a soft frown as he watched his other versions travel and visit places he could only dream of… The Doctor, Scrooge's life without it being his own.

So different, yet the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I’m actually curious to what you guys thought of this chapter since... it really was a recap of Doctor Who history. (Sorry about that!)
> 
> Please, please, please leave your thoughts, questions and theories in the comments below as they are always a joy to read! _Especically_ for this chapter since it was important for Scrooge and for the future. *Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge*
> 
> Until next Time!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! After just under two weeks of recovery because of my failure to use a knife right while cooking- i was frustrated so it was 100% my fault- my thumb feels much better!
> 
> Not much to say about this chapter, more of a transitional chapter with some setup for later, so I still hope you all enjoy!

The mood aboard the Tardis definitely did improve, in Shadow’s perspective, after everyone got to experience The Doctor the way he did back home, and he was glad to see everyone smiling… especially Scrooge.

The Caballeros went exploring as the kids showed them around the Tardis, Beakley, Launchpad, and Darkwing- surprisingly- were having a pretty interesting discussion on the secret agency S.H.U.S.H. that Beakley used to be part of as well as the agency Darkwing was currently apart of in his world. McQuack soaking in every word from his hero and the housekeeper were saying as he was quite fascinated by Beakley’s time as an agent and how it compared to Darkwing’s experience. Shadow found himself once again at the Tardis Console, doing diagnostic checks and checking in on the progress of the analysis of the Paradox Converter.

And Scrooge? Shadow noticed he was sitting alone once again, deep in thought. Shadow turned back to the screen in front of him, _‘The system check isn't going to be done for while…’_ He thought before going over and sitting next to Scrooge, “Penny for your thoughts McDuck?” The older duck jumped a bit at his touch, “Sorry, scare you?”

“No lad, just startled me is all.”

“So…” Shadow let the question hang in the air, waiting for Scrooge to answer him. I didn't work, “What’s up Scrooge? Whaddya thinkin’ about?”

“Th’ Doctor.”

“You know thinking about yourself isn't to humbling,” Scrooge laughed at that, “but seriously, is there something you want to talk about when it comes to him?”

“Jus’ one thing really.”

“Anything McDuck.”

The older mallard turned to stare Shadow directly in the eyes, “Is The Doctor a good man?” Though it was a simple question there was so much unasked behind Scrooge’s eyes that Shadow almost felt overwhelmed.

There was plenty of things that Shadow could’ve told Scrooge, but there was only one real thing that the vigilante could say, “No, no he isn't.” Scrooge seemed to visibly deflate at that, “Good men don’t need rules, and there’s a reason why The Doctor has so many. They aren’t good… but they do good things. Most people don’t even know The Doctor exists, but he does so much for others without any real regard to himself.” Scrooge seem to latch onto what Shadow was saying, but Shadow could see that he was latching onto it in a very negative way, “But being good is boring Scrooge, you don't get to have much fun. I try to do good, just like The Doctor, but you don't have to be good to _do_ good things. You’re selfish, greedy, and a bit self-centered.”

“Thanks lad, appreciate it.” He deadpanned.

“ _But_ you care about your family too much to ever abandon them over silly things.”

“The Spear of Selene,” he muttered.

“ _That_ was an extreme circumstance, so don't put yourself down too much about that. I’m saying that you’re so determined that you would try to move heaven and earth for everyone you love- I’m actually convinced you _could_ move heaven and earth, you _are_ Scrooge McDuck after all.”

Scrooge chuckled, “Thank ye lad, that means a lot.”

“So…” Shadow reached into his coat and handed Scrooge something, “I think after all the grief I gave you earlier, sorry about that, that I think you deserve a little gift.” Scrooge opened up his hand to reveal a device about 7 inches in length. The majority base was encased in a cracked pewter grey shell that popped against the shiny steel ends. The head of the device was a half sphere blue emitter that started to glow as Scrooge activated it with similar familiarity, “And this is…?”

“A Sonic Screwdriver.”

“A what?”

“A Sonic Screwdriver, a signature tool of The Doctor. I thought since you practically flew the Tardis you deserve your own Sonic.”

“And… what do aye do with it?” Asked Scrooge, though his head ached with how stupid the question sounded out loud since he seemed to already have a feeling of what to do with it.

“Practically anything: Unlock doors, hack computers, scan things for diagnostics, and a whole slew of other things. Just no deadlocks or wood though, but other than that it's pretty amazing.” Scrooge opened his beak to decline the gift just as Shadow cut him off, “and you don't get to give it back, it's a present as well as a souvenir after all this. A way to remember me.”

McDuck passed for a moment before smiling, “Very thoughtful lad, thank-“

_BOOM!_

Scrooge and Shadow were practically thrown into the railing as the Tardis shook with such force that the vigilante was scared that outside might’ve been damaged. As the duck rushed to the console, as best he could, The Caballeros and the kids rushed back in, “What’s happening?! I thought you had the stabilizers on?!” Donald quacked as he kept the kids from falling into anything.

“I did! Do!”

“Then what's happening?!”

“We breached the Dimensional Barrier, but this doesn’t make any sense,” Shadow furrowed his brows as he looked at the screen, “we practically crashed through a solid wall entering this place, but that shouldn’t-“ The console sparked as the Tardis continued to rattle and shake, “Hang on!” Scrooge jumped into action with Shadow, no matter how much it started to burn his head, in attempting to keep the Tardis stable. The hero worked overtime as he stared at the screen while imputing to see the conditions of the time machine, “I’m gonna attempt a landing! Scrooge, reroute excess power to the engines!”

“On it!”

 _‘Let's not pull a Launchpad please!’_ Shadow thought desperately as he swiftly inputted many different coordinates hoping that one would be accepted.

Rejection after rejection, the screen blared red much to the displeasure of Shadow. Sparks continued to fly, screams filling the air, as the two tried their best to keep the Tardis functioning, fortunately though whatever prayers they had were answered as Shadow once again entered coordinates but instead got the clear-to-go green which meant Shadow could properly get the time machine on the ground without any problems. Without hesitation he flipped up that driving lever and at that moment the entire Tardis ended it's crashing ways so abruptly that it threw everyone around as the familiar groan and wheeze of the ship indicated their landing.

Shadow couldn't help but snicker while everyone else groaned in discomfort, _'Landing with the TARDIS is tough sometimes, but i'm glad this was one of my smoother landings…’_ “Is everyone alright?”

Everyone rattled off different yet similar confirmations for their state of okay, so Shadow was glad everything went _relatively_ fine.

“So are we here? Did we land?” Donald asked, a bit more nervously than he intended.

“Yeah, we're here. Ladies and Gentleducks, welcome… to the _'Stained Mirror’_ Universe.” Shadow declared, getting some weird looks from a few of them, “What? I got to call this place something don't I?”

“Do you title every Universe you visit?” Critiqued Huey.

“Yeah- have to or i would drive myself crazy with memorizing all of the numerical combinations most Worlds are labeled with.” The hero did smirk at Huey's next unasked question, “Yours is called _'Mask we Wear’_ , found it fitting since your world really dove into Launchpad and his past according to my research- but that's besides the point! We're here, and by the looks of it at least in one piece.”

“Where is 'here’ exactly?” Beakley wondered.

“Uh… Duckburg, Caliosta- 2018. We landed into the right year at least, even the same month.”

“And same day right? We're in the same day we left from our world, right?” Donald asked. Shadow wouldn't meet his eyes, “ _Right??_ ”

“Not… No, not exactly.”

“Whaddya mean _'not exactly’?!_ ” The ex-sailor whacked as he stormed over and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, “ _When are we?!_ ”

Shadow would've laughed at Donald's quick catch-on to the traveling lingo if he wasn't so intimidating at the moment, “We had four days to give up Darkwing from when he read the letter… it's Day Three. We’re two days into the future.”

“ _ **What?!**_ ” Donald voice with so much fear that he started trembling, “How do you fuck up that much?! How do _you_ even fuck that up, we left from the _same day!_ ”

Nobody was expecting Donald to curse, least of all his Husband and kids since they rarely, if ever, hear him curse. José and Panchito on the other hand cringed from memories of their friend being much more vocal and violent towards them. “Take us back! This a time machine, I'm _**not**_ going to leave my son here any more than I already have!” The duck trembled with anger, his face fuming red, as his eyes bugged out of his skull as he breathed very heavily, “ _ **Take us back now!!!**_ ”

Shadow didn't hesitate, “No, I can't.”

“ _What?!_ ” Launchpad could feel the anger radiating off of his husband and it scared him more than anything. It scared him because… because it reminded him of himself. “ _Can't... or Won't?_ ”

“Can't, this universe is so fragile already I don't even think the Tardis can safely travel through this time stream without us getting lost in the void forever. I'm sorry, but whether the Tardis took us to this point in time for a reason or what i don't know, but i can't do anything about it. We're here now, it's still before the deadline, so let's just make the best of it.” Shadow glanced down, “So i would appreciate it if you would let me go.” Donald stood there for a moment, still huffing in anger, and for a moment Launchpad thought he would Take a swing at the hero duck before releasing his grip rather roughly before going over to stand next to McQuack and the Caballeros.

“Okay, with that out of the way, yes, it does appear that we've landed a bit into the future here, but we could use that to our advantage. Darkwing and his ragtag group of psychos are probably getting a little impatient now, and impatient people make mistakes. They don't know we're here so let's see what we can find out about them.” Shadow glanced at the trio, “Caballeros, I need you guys to see what you can dig up on your counterparts. Head to a library or museum to find what you need.”

“Fine.” “No problemo amigo!” “We shall get the task done.”

“Beakley and Scrooge, head to the Money Bin here and see what you can dig up on McDuck.”

“Right!” “Of course.”

“Launchpad and Drake, you two will be heading to St. Canard- I want to know everything you can figure out about Darkwing and Hellfire.”

“You got it!” “Time to Get Dangerous!”

“And kids,” Shadow started as he looked at Huey, Dewey, and Webby, “You're coming with me to Mt. Vesuvius, we have a Sorceress to find.”

“Right!” “Cool!” “Maybe I'll finally answers to how her magic works!”

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Shadow bolted down the hall. Everyone could hear rummaging in the distance before the duck came sprinting back into the Console Room with something in his hands, “Here, catch!” He tossed out what he had in his grasp and as everyone reached out they were greeted by… keys on rope necklaces? “The Tardis has a Perception Filter surrounding it which causes people to ignore it, and it also helps that most people ignore strange things but that's besides the point. With some technical additions to these Tardis Keys as long as you guys wear these you'll have your own personal Perception Filter. Not as strong as the Tardis itself, but as long as you aren't overly loud you shouldn't be noticed.” The entire crew slipped the keys around their necks while Shadow and the kids stored theirs in a pouch on Huey's satchel, “Launchpad, Drake, here,” Shadow reached into his pocket and handed the smaller of the two a circular device that seemed to mimic the design of the Quantum Jumper- glistening black metal with a translucent blue gem in the center, “use this to travel to St. Canard since I'm not gonna ask you to walk their.” They nodded as Darkwing took it.

“Okay everyone, let's do it: We have people to save.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m curious to see what you guys think is going to happen from here on out- I already know what I’m doing- so I want to hear your guys’ theories and such! (If you have ny of course...)
> 
> What is each group going to find about their Dark counterparts? Will Magica help them if she’s alive? What’s been happening with Louie and the other captives? Leave your thoughts and such in the comments below as I love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Until next time!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I've been absent for the past two weeks, college really got on my back these last few weeks and its been a struggle to find any time to write. Luckily things have slowed down since Spring Break is next week for me, so yay!
> 
> As you can see now... we have an end goal number of chapters! It might be 50, might stay 49, it'll depend on how some later chapters go and if I need to combine them.
> 
> Don't have much to say other than enjoy the chapter! (Also it's my birthday, so that's also why I wanted to update today :})
> 
> If you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!

Bentina and Scrooge wandered through the streets of Stained Duckburg, as Shadow put it before they left, and could easily see why he called it that: The sky was an empty grey and red color, hazy cloud filling the emptiness above them. Every building within the city was monochrome in their designs and either had a “Property of McDuck Enterprises” stamped over the front of it, a locally owned ship or whatnot or a condemned building with broken windows and wood boarding up the front. In an overview of the city that Shadow showed them the white city of Duckburg had a giant wall surrounding it from all sides, a familiar McDuck brand on it as well.

The streets were littered with trash, glass, and various stains that Bentina and Scrooge could imagine what they were. And everyone they passed by looked either scared, resigned, or depressed as they shambled, not walked, around the empty streets. Everyone either looked homeless or sick or both.

Scrooge couldn't help to think this was his fault for how everyone in his beloved city looking like this, and in some weird way, he was at fault. His counterpart at least, he's the one who used his control to take everything from everyone. It sickened him to think someone would manipulate their power to produce such a depressing situation.

As the two duck traversed the streets of this once beautiful city they were surprised how well the Tardis Keys worked in keeping anyone from noticing them, and anyone who did pay attention to them Scrooge only had to growl to ward them off. He hated seeing the fear in people's eyes when they saw him, but he was gonna use his doppelganger's reputation to get them to where they needed. The mere fact that his counterpart owned almost the entirety of Duckburg and, for a lack of a better term, ruled over the whole city was unfathomable to Scrooge… it really had him wonder what in his twin's life that led him down this path.

_____

Bentina and Scrooge made it to the Money Bin without any issue, and it had occurred to the rich duck how far a walk it was, _'Aye probably should pay Launchpad more for his rides,’_ he thought before filing that away and entering the building. To the surprise of both ducks, the lobby area was practically identical to the one back in their world, even eerily so. The only noticeable difference was that nobody was smiling and always seemed to be on edge.

Walking through the lobby seemed like an easy task: weave through the hustling employees, get to the elevators, and get up to Scrooge's office and search through his belongings. Easy, right?

“M-Mister McDuck??” Apparently not, “W-What are you d-doing here?”

Scrooge would only assume that employees at his own company would recognize him even with the Perception Filter. He froze for a moment, formulating a plan, before swirling his gaze towards the frightened receptionist- a tan duck- and glaring with a cold stare, “What am _aye_ doin’ here? What kind of bloody stupid question is that?!” The female flinched as his tone raised, “It's me Money Bin, it's me company, aye _own_ this building. Yew work for me an’ because of that it means _I. Own. **You.**_ Aye don't pay ye to ask questions, only to do yer job, _got it?_ ” He had slowly approached the reception desk and he felt immensely guilty with how he was treating this duck, but he couldn't “break character” in this situation.

The woman got the message pretty quick, “Y-Yes Mr. M-McDuck, won't happen again!” She stuttered put before turning back to her work.

“Good, now aye am goin’ up to my office and aye don't want to be disturbed, is that understood?!

“Yes, o-of course Mr. McDuck!”

“Good, Beakley, let's go,” he barked, just in case that the receptionist Alps noticed the housekeeper.

“Of course Mr. McDuck,” Bentina fell into the loyal servant role fairly quickly that Scrooge shouldn't have been surprised, she was a former spy after all.

His cane echoed with every clack against the ground and it felt like the entire lobby area was frozen still as the two entered the elevator and headed up. Scrooge allowed himself to breathe as the door shut, relaxing out of view of anyone else.

Luckily for both ducks nobody entered the elevator as the contraption climbed the floors all the way to the top where Scrooge's office, and entrance to the Vault, should be. After exiting the elevator and walking down the surprisingly clean white hallway Scrooge notices something immediately off, “It's not here…” The duck muttered as he panned around.

“What isn't?”

“The decoy dime, it's not here.”

Bentina cocked her head, “Why would he need one? Is anybody here really dumb enough to try to steal from him?” Beakley knew how paranoid Scrooge could be, but even she could realize that nobody would be caught dead trying to steal from this McDuck, even if it was a decoy coin.

“Probably not, but aye just find it strange. I'm always precautious in some form or another so-”

“So that's probably why he doesn't have a decoy dime but about… ten different locks on his office door,” Bentina pointed out as she approached said door. Scrooge also found it weird, but if his counterpart had to be paranoid this would fit their motif. Examining the various locks they could see that two locks were the standard key locks, 4 coded locks, a fingerprint scanner, retina scan, voice reader, and a keypad. “I can possibly pick some of these locks and you can do the keypad- as I assume he'll use the same code as you- but what are we going to do about the rest of these?” Scrooge tried to wrap his head around what do to… until a thought came to mind. He reached into his coat and pulled out his gift from Shadow, “Is that the Sonic thing Shadow talked about?”

“Screwdriver, it's called a Sonic Screwdriver, and…” he held up the sonic and as it whirred emitted from the device Beakley stared wide-eyed as the locks disengaged, unlocked, or show signs of confirmation of opening and before she knew it the had access to the door.

“How…?”

“It's got plenty of features,” was all he said before flipping the device and putting it back in his coat.

Entering the office Scrooge had noticed that it was darker in this office than his own, but other than that it mimicked his layout to a T with a large mahogany desk with various thing scattered on top, bookshelves lining the opposite walls, and a huge window out looking the whole of Duckburg. Opposite of the desk, Scrooge noticed, was a large painting… of Scrooge sitting in a comically large throne sitting on top a mound of skulls and fire outlining the throne. It was unnerving how comfortable and calm his counterpart looked in the painting.

Bettina and Scrooge scowled the office, trying to find any clues as to the history of McDuck’s double only to find… absolutely nothing.

They had searched for roughly an hour before Scrooge groaned in frustration, “Ah! We're never goin’ t’ find what we need! There’s nothing here!”

“Obviously there is we just have to keep looking, there’s bound to be something for us to use.”

“Like what?!” Shouted Scrooge as he banged a fist into the bookshelf he was examining. As he did that, however, the book he punched sunk into a bit and rumbling emanated from the bookshelf as it sunk into the wall and slid over. Scrooge and Bentina watched in awe as a whole other room was revealed to them which stored a projector and a box of VHS tapes. The older mallard had walked over to the box as Bentina pulled out the projector and read some of the titles of the tapes, “What is this? Trial 1? Trial 15? What in the blazes was he doing?” McDuck took the first tape and inserted it into the projector. It sprung to life!

As it projected the image on the wall, in frame was a young female dog chained to the ground, _“The year is 2008,”_ Scrooge felt a cold chill down his spine as his voice could be heard, void of any quirkiness or levity, _“this is Trial #1. Aye have t’ concentrate, so don't cry too loudly.”_

__“No, p-please, M-Mr. McDuck, you won't have to-”_ _

__

__

_“ **Earrann beatha!** ”_ The words caused Scrooge to cringe as he heard nothing but blood-curdling screams for the duration of the footage as dark light engulfed the woman. The scene was terrifying and both ducks watched as the dog's fur greyed over time and her body to grow increasingly thinner. After a while, however, the woman's screaming came to a halt and her body slumped on the ground. _“Tch, all that life and only 15 years gathered. What a waste, but an interesting result nonetheless…”_ The video cut out as the tape ejected.

Scrooge, curious, inserted another, _“The year is 2011, this is Trial #18,”_ the scene was recognized as one of the rooms in the mansion. In the center, though, of some intricate markings was a young duck wearing a tattered, faded, pink and purple dress and greying feathers. “Webby?” voiced both ducks as another duck walked into frame, Scrooge's stomach dropped.

The duck mirrored him but with stark differences: His silk black top hat was replaced with one of eerie silver coloring; his coat was inverted of his own with a black base and red cuffs, collar, and lining; and his spare were an uncomfortable blood red shade, _“Now, Webbigail, are yew going t’ be a good girl?”_ His smile and eyes mimicked kindness but only held malice and darkness.

 _“Y-Yes Mr. McDuck, o-of course.”_ The child sounded so frail and scared that she was almost unrecognizable as Webby and neither would've believed it if Scrooge's double didn't confirm it for them.

_“Okay, then aye ask fer one thing: **Don't move.** ”_

_“O-Of course Mister-”_

_“ **Thoir air falbh an uinneag phrìseil a tha a 'fuireach annainn uile, thoir dhomh meadhan na h-uile a tha a' dèanamh suas beatha!** ”_ Remove the precious orb that resides in us all, bring me the center of all that makes up life!

An unstable vortex of energy engulfed the small child, eliciting painful screams from Webby as Scrooge's counterpart kept muttering in Gaelic. The words sounding familiar but how they were spoken was twisted and corrupted that it didn't sound right, keeping McDuck from translating.

Bentina's heart clenched seeing her granddaughter in so much pain and all at the hand of someone she's grown to respect. It was jarring to see McDuck harm Webby knowing that Scrooge would never do something like this, whatever it is, _‘But what's he doing to her??’_ The housekeeper’s question was answered however when as an orb, flickering and bright pink while faded at the same time, emerged from Webby’s chest as she slumped onto the ground.

Scrooge’s twin held it in his hands before pulling out a ruby gemstone on a rope necklace from under his coat and the orb of light seemed to react violently upon first contact before settling and entering the gem, _“Curious… Aye have received the reaction to the spell, as predicted, but in a rather jagged manner. Let’s see how our test subject reacts.”_ For a few minutes the projector rolled, focus held on Webby, and for a moment both Scrooge and Bentina feared the worst… before the child began twitching before shooting straight up.

 _“HELLO! That was SO COOL! Can we do it again??”_ Webby acted completely different to how she was previously, gone was any fear. or shyness but instead replaced with twitchy movements, crazy wide eyes, and a smile that held no emotion behind no matter how wide it was.

_“Fascinating, the subject seems t’ have gone through a personality shift. Interesting… Webbigail?”_

_“Yes Mr. McDuck?”_ She answered, swaying as she giggled at the older mallard.

_“Are ye going t listen t’ me from now on?”_

_“OF COURSE! I’ll do **ANYTHING** for you Mr. McDuck! You’re just so.. funny!”_ Her grating laughter was hard to listen to as Bentina hs never heard such insanity in her granddaughter’s voice.

 _“Perfect, now,”_ the Scrooge on screen broke the markings on the floor allowing for Webby to step closer, _“Aye want to run some… games for you to try out.”_

The crazed duck started bouncing, _“I LOVE GAMES!!!”_

The older mallard smirked, _“Oh, you’ll love these games…”_ The video cut off.

Neither said anything as cold fear dug into Scrooge’s stomach before head searched through the tapes, passing ones he saw labeled “Gladstone” and “Fethry”… and finding one labeled “Donald Duck”. He put in the tape, _“The year is 2017, trial #29.”_ On screen was Scrooge’s nephew, but his sailor uniform was tattered and messy, his feathers were all over the place, and it had various cuts and bruises scattered about his body, _“Me disgusting traitor of a nephew had returned home with th’ brats since his useless couldn’ take care o’ them without me. Pathetic.”_

 _“Over th’ years aye have worked to perfect me technique in achieving th’ perfect puppet under my control. Ugh… while magic is still horrendous and violating aye can’t deny its usefulness in my quest. Aye have finally figured out exactly what aye need t’ do in order to extract th’ one thing that allows rebellion… but aye shall use that on th’ children. Fer now…”_ He began muttering in more twisted Gaelic, different from what he said in Webby’s tape, and this difference was evident as Donald’s body began to contort and twist- the duck’s strained quacks filling the air.

Bentina and Scrooge watched in horror as Donald yelled and cried as his body morphed into unnatural shapes and sizes before settling back his original shape, falling to the ground, _“W-Why? Why are you d-doing this to me?”_ The natural anger and caution in Donald’s tone was void at this moment, pain, freight, and anguish in their place as the doppelgänger walked into frame. The rich duck didn't say anything as he cracked his cane against Donald’s face, sending him flying within the magic circle drawn around him. A small spray of blood splattered on the ground and Scrooge caught a glimpse of a crack in his nephew's beak, _“Why? Because aye want to. Because aye enjoy seeing others in pain. Because yew betrayed me…”_ His voice grew dark, _“Yer bitch of a sister stole from me, and she got **exactly** what she deserved. Yew ran, like th’ coward ye are, and thought yew had gotten away from me, right? Ha! Aye kept tabs on ye until ye came crawling back t’ me! And now… ye brought me three new test subjects t’ test me final experiment on.”_

 _“If you even touch the little shits I’ll-“_ Donald was cut off- anger briefly making an apprenticeship again- by another crash of Scrooge’s cane, ending his head bashing into the floor.

_“Yew have no control here, so I’ll do what aye damn well _please_ t’ me nephews. They need to be put under control, family is nothing but trouble if left unattended. Don’t worry though, yer goin’ t’ help me.”_

_“W-Why would I-“_

_“ **Shatter.** ”_ Nothing could have prepared either duck as the image of Donald glowed brightly. as it seemed to slither towards his center, pain etched in the duck’s features as this happened. The light formed into an orb, as they had seen before, but instead of going to Scrooge it was fragmented by black lines as it seemed to be infected with some power… before shattering like glass. At that moment all anger and resentment in Donald drained completely as his form shimmered in and out of the physical plain as it also seemed to… _melt._

The scene did last long before Donald came back together and laid limp on the ground, unmoving while the most terrifying, empty, laughter ripped through Scrooge as he stared down at his nephew, _“This is what ye deserve… I wonder what will come of it…”_ The video ended.

Scrooge let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in as he wiped his eyes of the moisture the filled them watching his nephew being tortured right in front of him. By his own hands as well. He had come across a tape labeled “HDL”, but after seeing what he just saw he didn't want to see his own face torturing the kids, performing whatever sick experiments on them.

“We need t’ leave,” was all Scrooge said.

“What?” Bentina managed to click back into reality when. she heard her boss speak, “What do you mean?”

“We can't be here, we have t’ put everything we found back as it was. We need to leave.” Scrooge glanced at Bentina with frantic eyes filled with worry of the worst case scenario because of where they were.

“Oh… I don't _think so…_ ” Voiced Scrooge, but not coming from the mallard standing in front of her… but behind her. Both whipped towards the doorway to see a silver top hat, an inverted coat, blood red spats, and a devilish smirk, “We have policies fer those who try to steal from _**me!**_ And yer certainly not going t’ like this…”

Even with all of the fear in Scrooge’s heart his family’s signature anger burned brighter, “Yer a monster. All these people, Webby, Donald, the boys, how could ye do this?”

McDuck cocked his head in confusion, “Whatever do ye mean? This is how I’ve _always_ been, and those people? A means to an end. Donald? Heh, he got what he deserved for abandoning me. Webbigail and the boys?” His smile deepened, allowing Scrooge to see the coldness in his features, “They’ve been wonderful little _pawns_ in me conquest, but now…. yer in the way. Aye can’t have ye interrupting Darkwing’s plan, an’ with the two of yew out of the way then it’ll make this easier. Beakley!” Out from the other side of the door a tired looking double stepped into the office, her housekeeper uniform messy, broken, and faded, “Take care of these two, will ye?”

“Yes, of course, Mr. McDuck,” came the duck’s tired reply as Dark Beakley removed her gauntlets and bolted for the bigger of the pair.

Scrooge rolled out of the way as Bentina came face to face with her Dark counterpart once again, struggling even more as she had no help from Launchpad this time.

The office became a war zone as Dark Beakley tossed around Bentina like a bowling ball into the bookshelves and desk, and while they tussled Scrooge found himself face to face with Dark McDuck, “So yer supposed t’ be me? Pfft, yew look as pathetic and weak as aye expected.”

“Didn't ye learn not to judge a book by its cover? I'm tougher than aye look.”

“Oh really? Then let's see what yer made of- _let's dance!_ ” Dark Scrooge belted before bolting towards McDuck. The blade at the end of his cane emerged as the two began dueling: Dark Scrooge relentless with his strikes while McDuck did his best to parry every blow. There weren't many people that could match McDuck in fights but it made sense that his doppelganger could do so with ease, but his way of fighting was underhanded and messy which prevented him from properly countering. 

While struggling with her own counterpart, Bentina caught a glimpse of Scrooge fighting and knew it was only a matter of time before his double would overwhelm him. The only person that could fully overpower Scrooge McDuck was Scrooge McDuck himself. Knowing this she focused all of her energy in getting the upper hand again her own clone, which wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, luckily she knew the weak points on her body as she managed to jab into under Dark Beakley’s ribs, the crick in her neck, and a few pressure points on her legs and arms allowed Bentina just enough leverage to toss her opponent right into the office desk, caving it in half. With her double dazed for the moment, Bentina grabbed what looked like Glomgold’s cane from off the wall and marched over to help her employer. Dark McDuck managed to kick out Scrooge’s legs, knocking him to the ground, and just as he raised his cane to land a final strike he was promptly interrupted by Bentina parrying his attack and throwing him off balance and away from Scrooge, “Go.”

“What?”

“I said _go Scrooge!_ ” Bentina shouted again as Dark McDuck charged her. His unpredictability and unstable behavior made him a harder opponent than when she sparred with Scrooge, but it was anything she wasn't trained to go against. Her only problem though was seeing her twin get up and make their way over to them, “Scrooge get out!”

It finally clicked with the older duck what Bentina was trying to do, and he hated it, “Bentina-”

“No time just go!” She roared as she tossed Dark McDuck into Dark Beakley and sending both tumbling a few feet more away from them.

This time Scrooge didn't argue as he sprinted over to the door… only to find it was locked.

“Yew think aye would’ve let ye go so easily? HA! With a special command from me this room is _completely locked_ fer anyone on the inside, yer never leaving this room!” Bentina charged the two doppelgangers as Scrooge increasingly frustrated as he tried prying the handle of the door off trying to get it open.

 _‘It's no use, th’ dorr wont budge! We're stuck! I’m stuck!’_ His breathing became ever frantic and shallow as anger burned in his chest at himself for falling for such a simple trap, _‘What am aye supposed t’ do?! What am aye…’_ Then his eyes widen, remembering the device in his coat. Quickly pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver in his coat he took one moment to look back at Bentina: she wasn't doing well. Her uniform was growing more and more cut up and it seems as she was growing even more tired as the fight went on, but her look of determination and fire kept her from yielding as she fought off the two counterparts while keeping them on her and not himself. _‘Please work!’_ Scrooge shouted in his thoughts as he aimed the sonic at the door, the buzzing wurr emanated from the device and filling his ear with optimistic hope. Though the thought of the heavy wood door would prevent the device from working the sound of disengaging lock brought a smile and a single tear to his face.

As he felt the door give as he turned the handle he took one last quick glance, meeting Bentina’s eyes, before bolting straight out of the office.

He ran all the way over to the elevator and knowing he did have time to wait for it had used his adrenaline-fueled strength and pried open the elevator doors to the empty shaft. He knew there would be pain but he didn't care as he hooked his cane and a hand around the elevator cable and began his quick decent. The pain was excruciating and Scrooge knew he really wouldn't have a hand after this, but he toughed it as floors sped past him faster and faster. He caught a glimpse of the elevator below him ascending and as he managed to slow his own decent Scrooge landed right on top of the elevator just as it stopped on the 12th floor. Waiting for the occupants to leave, Scrooge hopped through the service hatch and just _kept running._ He didn't care who noticed him, he didn't care to see how far away or close the other were behind him, he just wanted to **get out.** Through all of this, his head pounded and a voice pierced his thoughts:

_“Run… Doctor, RUN!”_

The voice grew louder and louder as tears rolled down his face as he finally made it to the lobby floor and kept on sprinting away from the Money Bin. His face was pulled into a heavy frown as his lungs burned, his feet ached, and his body felt heavy… but he didn't stop. Not until he felt he was safe.

While here he was never safe.

Scrooge managed to turn down a few alleys after getting of the main streets, but the ways were so disorentating that Scrooge didn't even know if he was heading in the right direction. He just knew… knew that he had to get away… 

_“There’s one thing you need to know about traveling with me: we never walk away... But we run, run as fast as we can away in order to fight another day…”_

The voices and extra memories burned in his mind as he finally stopped and gripped at his head, pulling out feathers and smearing blood on him in the process. Memories of fighting robotic soldiers, various alien species, and seeing the faces of many people he had never met or had the faces of family but weren't flashed in his head while he growled and tears burned his cheeks, “I’m not… I’m not the Doctor! These aren't my memories, these aren't people I know, these aren’t voices I recognize! _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_ ” And just like that the voices, memories, and faces were gone in a flash, leaving Scrooge to sigh and collapse onto the dirty alley floor.

He kept his left hand from touching the ground, lest it get infected, as blood slowly spilled from his palm wound. Scrooge was drained, more drained than he’s ever felt in his life, but now wasn't the time to be relaxing so he forced himself back to his feet and glared at the sky with a renewed sense of determination, “Aye have to find th’ Tardis… aye have t’ contact Shadow…”

_____

Bentina was cut up and knocked out as Dark Beakley tied her arms behind her back after putting her gauntlets back on. Dark Scrooge glared at the unconscious housekeeper and scoffed, “Ye cause us a lot o’ trouble missy…” The blade came out of his cane as he placed the tip right into the back of Bentina’s neck, “An’ aye should kill ye right now…” he moved the blade, “but Darkwing has plans fer yew, and speakin’ of Darkwing…” Dark Scrooge pulled out his gold flip phone and dialed a number. A few rings went by before the other line picked up, “Darkwing? McDuck here,” he turned to see the housekeeper on the ground, “they're here.”

_“What?”_

“Beakley and aye just tussled with our other selves: We have the housekeeper but McDuck ran off like the bloody coward he is…”

_“How are they here?!”_

“Aye don’ have a clue Darkwing, but what matters is that they’re here and most likely have been scattered about fer a while.”

Dark Scrooge heard his partner curse colorfully on the other side of the line before stopping, _“Wait, how do you know they’re split up?”_

“McDuck and Beakley were th’ only ones here at my office. If aye didn’t come by t’ check on th’ Bin they might’ve escaped. My best bet is that th’ rest are split up in similar groups tryin’ to understand this place better, which means…”

 _“They’re easy pickings…”_ Darkwing laughed, _“Thank you for informing me Scrooge, this might just work out in our favor- bring the housekeeper here, alive, and things should fall into place.”_

Dark Scrooge couldn't help but smirked, “Yer wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something wasn't it? We learned more about those experiments Dark Scrooge had been conducting, and we even got a little doppelganger fight! But now Darkwing knows they're all there, so... there goes the element of surprise.
> 
> Side Note: The next three chapters- not including Chapter 34- will occur around the same 1-2 1/2 hours as this one since with Darkwing finding out there's gonna be plant of shit thrown at the fan.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, questions, and theories in the comments below as they are always a blast to read!
> 
> Until next time!


	34. B̶̨̛̲̦̖̘̑͌͗ȩ̸͌̇͝g̴̰̝̿̂í̴̜n̵̠̐̓͗ͅn̵̜̜̠̞̖͗̇͂̒͘i̸̖̺̣͑̽̃̊͗n̵̝̙̈́g̴͓̒͗̿͊̈́s̴͙͍̥̘͉̋͠:̴̱͍̉͑̕ ̵͓̰͕̪͓̇̇̈̚P̴̞̮̹͉̃̓̊̚ͅa̸̦͙͕̼͔͐̈̈́̅r̷̺̣̃̂t̴̟̤̾̓͆ ̸̱̲̱̺̄̉͛4̵̤͔̄͆́̕̕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! What do we have here? A double upload? Well, ain't that a treat!
> 
> All of you are pretty lucky since I've had a pretty good stroke of luck with inspiration and motivation- also this chapter is pretty short, so I would've given you another chapter to read since it's only seemed fair :)
> 
> (Also I really hope you guys can see the corrupted text because it's pretty important here!)
> 
> As for this chapter, Beginnings: Part 4, this is the final "Flashback" chapter, though it isn't really a flashback but more of... a poem/riddle-esque chapter. How this chapter is deliberately edited so to hint at what it's actually talking about- I want you guys to figure out what it's talking about!
> 
> I won't be able to, obviously, tell any of you if you're right or wrong in your assumptions but I _really_ want to see what you guys come up with! Go through some of the basics of writing to understand it: Who, What, Why, and How (If you can do all six, somehow, I will be very impressed!) ~~[Or I'm just predictable so there's that :/]~~

_In a bleak world there is one,_

_Who has fallen further than anyone else;_

_His crazed eyes and dark smile stand out amongst the masses,_

_His thirst for power exceeds no other_

_A never-ending cycle of pain, rinse repeat rinse repeat;_

_What happens when he wants to begin again?_

_Again and again until arriving at the desired result..._

_An Error has occurred, would you like to restart?_

_____

_In a bleak world there is one,_

_Who has fallen further than anyone else;_

_His crazed eyes and dark smile stand out amongst the masses,_

_His thirst for power exceeds no other_

_A never-ending cycle of pain, rinse repeat rinse repeat;_

_What happens when he wants to begin again?_

_Again and again until arriving at the desired result..._

_An Error has occurred, would you like to_ restart?

_____

_In a bleak world there is one,_

_Who has fallen further than anyone else;_

_His crazed eyes and dark smile stand out amongst the masses,_

_His thirst for power exceeds no other_

_A never-ending cycle of pain, rinse repeat rinse repeat;_

_What happens when he wants to begin again?_

_Again and again until arriving at the desired result..._

_An Error has occurred, would you_ like to **restart?**

_____

_In a bleak world there is one,_

_Who has fallen further than anyone else;_

_His crazed eyes and dark smile stand out amongst the masses,_

_His thirst for power exceeds no other_

_A never-ending cycle of pain, rinse repeat rinse repeat;_

_What happens when he wants to begin again?_

_Again and again until arriving at the desired result..._

_An Error has occurred,_ would you **like to r̶̬̔e̴̟s̶̡̎ẗ̶̤a̵̭̓r̵̖͛t̷͓̏?̴͉͑**

_____

_In a bleak world there is one,_

_Who has fallen further than anyone else;_

_His crazed eyes and dark smile stand out amongst the masses,_

_His thirst for power exceeds no other_

_A never-ending cycle of pain, rinse repeat rinse repeat;_

_What happens when he wants to begin again?_

_Again and again until arriving at the **desired result...**_

An Error has occurred, **would you l̷̤̱͠i̸͕̔̅̃͌k̷̺̥̂̿́e̵̮͙̫̹̋̊̈́̅ ̷̞̾͂̾t̵̮͕͋̀͑͘o̵̮͕̚͘ ̷̢͎̳̔r̶̭̱̺̾͠ę̴͉͙̞͐̃̽͘s̴͉̩̓̿t̷̜̻̲̆a̶͉͌̚̕r̴̨̢̹̰̅̐̂t̸̜̤̼̯̿͘?̴̱͆̂͛**

_____

_In a bleak world there is one,_

_Who has fallen further than anyone else;_

_His crazed eyes and dark smile stand out amongst the masses,_

_His thirst for power exceeds no other_

_A never-ending cycle of pain, rinse repeat rinse repeat;_

_What happens when he wants to begin again?_

_Again and again until arriving at the **d̷̪̝̔̽̇ê̷̡s̴̹͂i̶̝̭̔̽͝r̵̳̘̪̚ȩ̸͍̍̊d̷͈̾̋́ ̸̘̇̍r̵̠͂̈é̸͍̰̉̕s̸̯̟̝̈́̆u̵̢̯͋ͅl̶͎͈͚͝ẗ̵͖.̴̭̏͆.̵͍͈̎́̋.̷͓͇̇͂**_

**An Error has occurred, w̸̨̪̓̈́̓o̴͙̺̘͊̽̎̕u̸̻̐l̵̺̇d̶̩̼̔ ̸̙͙̄͋́ẏ̶̲̬̑̈́̋ö̴̰͌͊͝ú̸̪͉͖̏̂̀ ̷̨̘̎͒̓͜l̸͉͊̾̾̋̅i̴̺͐͝k̶̡͍̓̍͒e̷̜̐͑͐̊ ̵̞͇̟̹͈̅̈̓t̸̨͈͓̐̿̄͝o̶͙̝̓̒͝ ̶͈͓̣̥͊̐͝R̴̪̭̓͂̆̓E̶̬̝̳̘̼̒͑̚S̶̟̗̏̏T̵͖̪͙̓͝A̸̤̐̈̈̏̚R̶͚̺̥͎͑̂͐̒͌T̵̡̫͆?̷̪̝̝͔̿̆͘͘**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I _implore_ you guys to comment! I really want to see if you guys can "crack the code" of my terrible poem/riddle skills ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! The second chapter in this double upload, and here we're following Launchpad and Drake!
> 
> Apologies if some of this feels... disjointed? Rushed? I was having I bit of trouble with this chapter and what to do with it, but I think overall it's a pretty decent chapter. (At least I hope it is...)
> 
> If you spot any mistakes tell me so I can fix them!

Using the device Shadow handed them, Launchpad and Drake had traveled through a breach that landed them in some decrepit alleyway in what they presumed was St. Canard. The thick air of smog and terrible stench reminded both ducks that this wasn't either of their cherished city: it was run down, shrouded in fear, and most of all controlled by their Doppelgangers. They had to be careful, even with the Tardis Keys around their necks.

That's when Launchpad had an idea, “D.W., rub dirt on my clothes.”

“What?” The masked mallard was caught off guard by the request, “Why?”

“‘Cause we gotta blend in right?”

“LP we have the Tardis Keys we don't-” Drake down have a chance to get anything else out before the large duck dug up some dirt in the alleyway and started rubbing it on his clothes, “Launchpad! Be careful, you don't know what in the dirt- Launchpad!” It was a frustrating few minutes but Drake managed to take over dirt duty, which as a duck of style he made sure McQuack matched their surroundings without running much of his outfit.

“Wow D.W. I look terrible!” Launchpad cheerfully stated as he looked at his reflection in his phone. The duck took off his hat, stuffed it in his back pocket, and messed up his hair, “there, now it all works together! Your turn!”

“What? Oh no no no! You are _not_ dirtying my uniform!”

“But D.W.-”

“No, no buts, end of discussion! And besides, I'm pretty sure if anyone actually noticed me they wouldn't do anything, being Darkwing isn't good here.”

“Oh… right.” Launchpad deflated slightly as he remembered who sent his doppelganger to kill him, “Well, guess that works in our favor for people to want to avoid us even more. Come on, we have some recon to do.” McQuack threw on a serious face that Drake rarely saw on his own LP, so this was a surprise to him. With their situation, however, he wasn't surprised to know LP was determined to get their task done.

Wandering throughout the streets of this broken down St. Canard- Stained St. Canard as Shadow would've put it- was unnerving for both ducks as neither had sewn their home city so disgusting and undesirable to be in. The people they spotted all were in a constant state of anxiety, wore ragged clothes, and all seemed to be in some state of hurrying as they rushed past Launchpad and Drake. The Tardis Keys did their jobs in keeping it me unnoticed, but there was a few that did notice their presence were shocked with such overwhelming fear that they couldn't help but run away. It did hurt the two of them to see people so afraid of them- more so Launchpad because people were afraid of him at one point and it was a feeling he never wanted to feel again. Drake knew those back in his world were afraid of Negaduck, but this even succeeded that kind of fear: this was raw, unadulterated, fright that shook people in their boots and held their loved ones close. All of this tension and oppression caused by… him, caused by his twin, caused by someone with his name that took control of his city and did with it and in it as he pleased.

It was something he would never think do himself.

_____

The masked mallard and his companion explored the wretched city and discovered the police state that St. Canard was was worse than either had imagined: a huge wall, built by Darkwing himself, surrounded the city and only ever letting people in and out per the duck's orders; crime was virtually nonexistent, but that was only because those who broke the rules set by Darkwing found themselves missing and their bodies turned up days later; and, going off the last point, Darkwing and Hellfire ruled over this entire city so any kind of “competition” was taken out- No Taurus Bulba or any other kind of criminal and _definitely_ no heroes. This all came from their time around the city and overhearing others.

Throughout their stroll through the city Drake had noticed how cautious Launchpad had been the whole time, and while it makes sense it did unnerve him how aware of his surroundings he was. The LP he knew was… bumbling, for lack of a better word. He always jumped into the fight even if he wasn't completely aware of what he was doing. His LP was much more emotionally front about things whole this one, for good reason, kept things to himself unless given a reason otherwise. His LP smiled and always made him a cup of coffee after a long night of patrolling and… Drake never realized how much he enjoyed having his LP around: his presence, his smile, his attitude.

He liked this Launchpad and appreciated their need to focus on the task at hand… but nothing compared to his LP knowing exactly what to say whenever he felt doubt while working or whenever he needed someone to listen to him rant- even when they were on patrol.

Drake didn't even realize the goofy grin in his face and his longing stare as Launchpad had turned around to tell him something. It amused the burly duck more than anything, “I'm flattered that you're taking me in, but I'll have you know that I'm a married man.”

Drake snapped back to reality by Launchpad's voice only to be greeted by a cheeky smile. His face started to heat up, very apparent because of his white feathers, “I-I-I wasn't- I'm not- That's not- McQuack!” The large duck couldn't help but snicker as Drake composed himself into the frustrated persona he usually put on, “It wasn't like that!”

“No? Because with how intensive you were staring at me I could _feel you_ undressing me with your eyes,” The large duck teased.

“I was not!”

“No… I guess it wasn't me, maybe your Launchpad though.” Drake fell silent and he face returned to glowing red, “Really? I was right?”

Drake crossed his arms and huffed, thankful no one was around to see them, “You're an idiot.”

“But I was right wasn't I?”

“I'm not answering you.”

“Oh come on Drake, this is important! You talk about your LP whenever I want to know more about him you always have a lot to say, and now I've caught you looking at me the way Donald does all the time!”

“Launchpad…”

“Come on D.W., there's nothing wrong with talking to me about it. It's not like Launchpads have each other's numbers to chat.” Drake continued to say nothing, Okay, let me ask you this: Who is LP to you?”

“He's my partner,” Drake finally answered.

“Partner? Not sidekick?”

“He hasn't been my ‘'sidekick’ for years. At the start, yes, but he's done so much for me and Gosalyn that it would be an insult to keep calling him a mere sidekick.” The masked mallard's expression softened the longer he thought about LP, “I hate it.”

“Hate what?”

“The way he looks at me with that stupid goofy smile of his- always making my day- I hate it how it seems the lot of you know how to read me even when I'm supposed to be the terror that flaps in the night!” His voice was getting louder, but there didn't seem to be that many people on the streets anymore as they found themselves closer to the city center, “I hate it that he knows how to calm Gosalyn down at night when she still has the occasional nightmare, I hate it that even he practically burns down our kitchen or crashes the Thunderquack to the point of extensive repair and that I can never find it in myself to fault him, I hate that I…” he threw his arms down in defeat as he finally picked up on what Launchpad was trying to do, “I hate it that I can't stop thinking about him at times and it hurts that we're so close to him and I can't do anything yet!”

Launchpad's expression softened as he cupped Drake's shoulders, “Don't worry about that, you're working yourself up too much. Right now we need to find what we can about our twins and…” As Drake slowed his breathing, finding that he was new thing quite heavily, he noticed Launchpad's voice drift off. When he looked up he saw the large duck looking around with a panicked worry in his eyes.

“Launchpad?”

“I… I know where we are…”

“What do ya mean by th- Hey, Launchpad!” The burly duck sprinted off causing Drake to trail him. Mallard had no idea what his pair was doing, running around and drawing a bit of attention to himself, as he frantically scanned the area- staring up and down each alleyway he passed. They had almost spent an hour within the city and this was the first time Drake had seen Launchpad during this time so… Worried? Bothered? Scared? The duck couldn't tell. It was only when McQuack finally stopped that Drake could see everything on the duck's face for the first time since landing in this world and meeting this LP in general: shock, pain, regret, confusion, anger, and… _fear._

McQuack fell to his knees as he clenched his fists to his chest, angry tears welling up in his eyes.

“Launchpad what's-” he rushed over to his side but was promptly cut off by the horrid smell of rotting flesh, the copper scent of blood, and the mildewy scent of past rainstorms. As Drake used his cape to unsuccessfully filter the air as he caught sight of the two bodies: one that seemed like a stork, the body almost completely decomposed but he could tell it was the form of a woman; the other was the body of a once burly duck as it rested against the wall and had it's skull caved in the back and the stomach area almost fully ripped out with what looked like a knife.

“It's… it's them…”

“W-Who?” Drake found it struggling to breathe in such close proximity to corpses.

“Sammy… and Vincent. My…” It was shocking to Drake to hear _growling_ coming from Launchpad, “ _He_ did this… this was what happened, that day… for him, this is how it happened. Vincent killed Sammy… and _**I**_ killed Vincent.” Drake didn't know what to do as Launchpad started to shake and heat up from anger, “He didn't have to do this! It didn't have to go this way! And no one even cared… they all just left their bodies to _**rot.**_ Why… Why they do that? Why? _Why? **Why?!**_ ” Something in the duck's eyes had changed… and Drake had only seen one duck with the same kind of eyes.

“McQuack, whatever you're thinking right now you need to stop thinking it.”

“ _Or what?_ ” His voice was cold and his expression scared Drake more than anything.

“Because you are Launchpad McQuack, _not_ Hellfire. We're already on a world with one, I don't think I'll be able to handle **two**.” Drake emphasized his point by standing tall and glaring at the clearly larger duck. There was a small falter in the taller duck, “I get it, you're angry, but something tells me that anger in this place leads to more violent consequences so I'm going to ask you to _calm down._ ” _‘Wow, never thought I'd have to say that tp LP.’_ “I know this hurts, but this isn't your world. This is the result of Hellfire, not you, so please Launchpad… don't throw away everything you've worked for.”

“Throw away? D.W. what are ya…” McQuack blinked when he heard how husky and deep with anger his voice was, also catching a glimpse of his white-knuckled fist, “Oh… uh… yeah, y-you're right.” Launchpad glanced at the bodies once again before quickly turning away, already feeling his rage building again. Drake guided Launchpad away as they headed for their destination.

“I want you to listen right now, Okay? I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want to only nod or shake your head, understand?” Launchpad felt a little confused but nodded anyway, “You haven't mentioned much of your past, but that Sammy girl… she was a friend?” He nodded, “and Vincent, your brother, he… killed her, didn't he?” Again, he nodded, “but what you saw there wasn't what happened for you, Hellfire is the one that turned it into a slaughter. I can only deduct that you worry about your anger and I can only guess that you're worried you'd turn into Hellfire.” Launchpad hesitated before nodding solemnly, “but you're not Hellfire. You have a family: A loving husband, wonderful nephews, a plucky niece, and an eccentric uncle. You make friends wherever you go and don't fail to put smiles on other's beaks. You _are not_ Hellfire and I don't think you'll ever go back to being some inkling of him, so don't go and prove me wrong before we have a chance to do anything- I hate being wrong.”

The first time in the last 10 or so minutes Launchpad laughed, “You probably hate it when you LP points out things you missed or corrects you oh greatest Ducktective in the World.”

“Shut up Launchpad…” Drake mumbles but couldn't help but smirk. Launchpad was back to being himself again, _‘Let's hope he stays that way…’_

_____

Drake had suggested they find some sort of Archives Building in order to find out more about their Doppelgangers, and luckily they found exactly what they were looking for in the city center. Once inside Drake threw on his darkest frown while Launchpad tried to mimic his brother's smirks from memory.

As they strolled up to the reception desk where a young dog was typing away at her computer, “Ahem.” Drake wasn't loud enough, she didn't notice them, “AHEM!” He grunted as he pounded on the desk. The girl dog jumped and as she turned to who was calling for her she seized up.

“D-D-Darkwing and H-Hellfire… what can I do for you?” They could tell she was utterly terrified to be in the same room as the two of them.

“We need access to everything you have on the two of us, now would be preferential.” The dog didn't hesitate in the slightest as she quickly typed away on her computer.

“O-Okay, it appears that all files r-regarding yourself and…” the receptionist eyed Launchpad and was practically on the verge of tears, “your partner are stored in the Basement floor amongst… other things.”

“Like what?” Launchpad asked, irritation coating his tone, “there better not be anything waitin’ for us when we get there.” He leaned in real close as the dog fought the urge to cower back, “I _don't_ like surprises.”

“I-It's nothing, really! It's just all the files and videos on you and the Fearsome Four!” Drake and Launchpad arched their brows as they glanced at one another before turning back to the woman.

“Which room?”

“F-First basement floor, third storage room on the right.” They rushed past the reception desk in order to sprint down the stairs.

The archival room was… Larger than they expected: huge shelves containing tapes, recordings, newspapers, pictures, and… “trophies” for both Darkwing and Hellfire. “Oh boy…”

They had a lot of work to do.

Time seemed to drag on as Drake and Launchpad siphoned through the vast amount of information gathered on their doubles. The air around them grew grimmer with each bit of info they found out: newspapers covering their “exploits” that involved the take over of St. Canard, the grisly murders of Taurus Bulba and other similar criminals, the history of Hellfire of his underground fighting and his “launch” into the scene as he raped and gutted all that he took interest in or stalked, but what the two found the most interesting was everything they found on the Fearsome Four.

The Fearsome Four had been around before Darkwing and had been protecting the city of St. Canard for some time. It was jarring for Drake to read about how Bushroot had revitalized the plant life within the city, Quackerjack- along with making toys for the less fortunate- had been a big defended against the criminal that popped up not and again, Megavolt had been a big part of running the electrical grid of St. Canard, and Liquidator had done his part in running the water system of the city. They were very much pillars of their communities and that didn't change when crime increased rapidly as they came together to protect St. Canard. It hurt both Drake and Launchpad to read about all of the death caused by Darkwing as the Fearsome Four did what they could to stop him, and it only worsened when they read the reports on how each of them died- having their own abilities, for the most part, turned against them. This is when Darkwing fully took control of St. Canard.

While pushing their way through everything Drake made sure to keep an eye on Launchpad because it worried him every time the large duck read more and more about their doppelganger. Every murder report, every picture of a mutilated body, every image of a violated person laid out on the dirty street floor, it had an impact on McQuack. Drake understood that he would never be like his double, but Launchpad… he wasn't so sure.

What brought the duck out of his thoughts was hearing what sounded like a video being played:

 _“P-Please, don't do this…”_ it sounded like the voice of the receptionist.

 _“Come on baby, it'll be really quick I promise you…”_ The unfamiliar cockiness and perverted tone of Launchpad's voice filled his ears. Turning around he could see Launchpad watching what looked like security footage of the lobby, obviously from the past.

 _“Get… G-Get off of-” Smack!_ The slap echoed, even causing Drake to feel it.

 _“I don't remember saying you could talk back you skinny bitch, and last time I checked **I'm** the one in control. Now then,”_ Hellfire on screen had whipped the dog around and bent her over her desk, _“let's get down to business. It's been a few weeks since I got off so this is gonna be fun!”_

Drake picked up the remote sitting next to Launchpad and paused the video just as the sound of tearing fabrics could be heard, “Launchpad you shouldn't be watching this.” That's when he noticed the tears on the duck's face.

“I… he…” His mouth was agape, “I didn't want to believe it… that he actually… but Vincent…” The duck started to growl, “After _everything_ Vincent did to us… everything that we will _never_ be able to forget… he became _just like him…_ what does that say about me?” Everything about Launchpad's posture slumped.

“What are you talking about Launchpad? You're nothing like Hellfire.”

“I'm not so sure anymore…” He stood up and paces angrily around the room, “We went through the same things and yet he turned out _exactly_ how Vincent _wanted us_ to turn out! What small difference had to happen for me to become that? I was angry, unstable if I hadn't held in most of my rage when Sammy… I would've been like him.” Launchpad kept pulling at his hair in frustration and scratching at his jacket covered arms.

“Launchpad-”

“I mean, for christ sake Drake, Vincent _raped_ me, my own brother! Constantly! For years! All of that pain, the humiliation, the violation, I have to deal with that for the rest of my life! The proof of what he did is scarred on my body for fuck sake!”

“Launchpad-”

“And there he is, _my face_ , doing _EXACTLY_ what Vincent did to US!” Launchpad practically threw the TV he was watching the video on, glass and metal shattering everywhere, “That's ME! MY VOICE! MY FACE! Doing all the _SICK_ and _TWISTED_ things Vincent _REVELED_ in! I don't understand! Why…” All of the flash anger that fueled Launchpad drained in an instant, “Why would he do that? Is... am… am I just lying to myself? Am… am I just like my brother?” Confusion flooded his features as he didn't know what to think.

“No.” Drake knew what to do, “You are _**not**_ your brother, you are _**not**_ Hellfire, you are Launchpad McQuack and you are the kindest, sweetest, most intelligent person I have ever met. There is _nothing_ that connects you to Hellfire or Vincent other than DNA. DNA means _nothing_ because you are what you make of yourself. There's one thing that really comes to mind when thinking about you and that piece of trash Hellfire.”

“What?” Drake was holding Launchpad the beat he could by his shoulders. McQuack felt safe and comforted by the vigilante.

“You and Hellfire both went through horrors nobody should ever go through. Both of you stared into the void, but do you know the difference between you and Hellfire?”

“What?”

“You both stared into the void, but Hellfire blinked. He gave in. He let the darkness take hold. I may not know you completely, not like my LP, but you fought and came out a better man in the end.” Drake looked around the room, “I think it's time for us to leave, we found out enough.”

“Y… Yeah,” Launchpad muttered, still processing everything Drake said to him.

_____

The two ducks made their way back to the lobby, Drake still doing his best to comfort Launchpad while McQuack is still dazed from all of the quick anger and such, but the vigilante found it… quieter than when they first walked in.

_ZZZAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!_

“ _AHHHHHH!_ ” Roared Launchpad as he convulsed in pain as electricity pumped through his system.

Drake rolled away from McQuack as he traced the lines connected to Launchpad back to the sinister smile in the red smoke, “Hello Drake, wonderful to see you again.”

“ _Darkwing…_ ”

“Oh you remember me, how wonderful!” He fully stepped out of the smoke to reveal him wearing a large oil black brimmed hat with a gaudy yellow strip on the base. His turtleneck was a faded yellow with greys mixed in, the jacket he wore over it was of the same black as the hat with blood red buttons. His cape in its entirety was a dark crimson but resembled more of a cloak as it gave the impression of the duck floating even when you could see his webbed feet while he walked. It was unsettling to say the least, “now, enough chit chat, we have business to settle!” Pushing his cloak out of the way he took out a pistol and began firing.

Drake ducked, dived, and rolled to dodge every shot, throwing bolo ropes and firing his gas gun at Darkwing in order to throw him off kilter. Hellfire was also a problem as well without Launchpad to be muscle to distract, the psychopath swinging his butcher knife trying to hack Drake to pieces.

Luckily, the taser gun that Hellfire shot Launchpad with he had managed to rip out the prongs and even though he was still a little groggy he still knew he had a job to do: protect Drake.

Hellfire still found himself distracted by the overwhelming fixation with killing Drake that he didn't even notice as Launchpad speared him and began wailing on the larger duck. While the two McQuacks rolled around Darkwing and Drake stared down each other as each kept their respective guns trained on the other, “You know there's only one way for this to end Drake, give up and _maybe_ I won’t harm you as much as I would’ve.”

“You want to kill me, you psychopath! Anything less would be horribly maiming and that's not any better!”

“Oh really? Then how about…” He aimed his gun on Launchpad as Hellfire struggled to pin him down, “you stand down and McQuack doesn't get filled with holes, hm?”

“That's a bluff, there's no ammo in that gun.”

“Are you willing to risk that?” Darkwing cocked the gun and held it steady on Launchpad.

Drake kept his gaze trained on Darkwing, who never faltered in his smirk. The masked mallard shook just slightly as he caught a glance of Launchpad struggling against Hellfire, the latter doing whatever he could to dive his butcher knife into the former’s face. Launchpad had no leverage as he only had one arm not trapped under the other duck’s weight.

If that lasted any longer then Hellfire would carve Launchpad up with ease, and that didn't factor in Darkwing and his gun.

After mulling over any options at the duck’s disposal he ultimately sighed in defeat as he lowered his gas gun, “Good choice.”

_BLAM!_

Drake cried in agony as the bullet tore through his side, sending him collapsing to the ground, “ _DRAKE!_ ” With unbridled fury, Launchpad managed to find it in himself to throw Hellfire off and directed his attention on Darkwing. His vision clouded with red as he stormed over to the masked duck, fists clenched as he roared and dove for Drake’s attacker.

Darkwing had never seen such unchecked anger and fury before, _‘I guess that's the one thing that differs between Hellfire and this Launchpad: Hellfire’s insane and never reigns in his needs, this Launchpad, while a proper working duck, never really learned to control his anger completely…’_ Darkwing chuckled as he dodged another one of Launchpad’s strikes, tumbling over to Drake as he continued to wraith and groan in pain. As Launchpad came over, ready to smash Darkwing’s head in, the duck moved to reveal Drake- to where Launchpad almost smashed the duck’s ribs in. 

The anger faded in the blink of an eye as he saw the state his friend was in, but before he could do anything about it he felt a sharp sting in his neck, “I would say you’re very much like a bull, McQuack, but Bulba went out very pathetically.” The strength drained from Launchpad as he felt the sharp blade of Hellfire’s knife rest against his neck.

Darkwing shadowed over Drake, who put as much pressure on his side as he could to prevent bleeding out as he listened to his doppelganger, “Oh Drake, this really is sad for you. Don’t worry though… things are about to get _**very interesting**_ for you and your friends…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't give Launchpad a break, can I? I just keep tearing him down, building him up, and tearing him down again- Why am I like this?! Why can I leave our boy alone?!
> 
> ...Because I am a writer, and as a writer, I only give characters happiness once everything concludes... (We are terrible people, aren't we?)
> 
> What did you guys think? I really want to know as I am not completely satisfied with everything in this chapter, but I think it came out fine. Thoughts, questions, and theories in the comments below! (Really, every comment I see is probably the best moment of that day- every word you guys send my way is always appreciated!)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody! I’m posting this chapter because I’m actually in the midst of some writer’s block and wanted to give you guys something while I work through it. (As of this chapter i recently watched the movie Us- which I loved- and fell in love with its soundtrack, so lets hope some new sound inspires me!)
> 
> We’ve followed Scrooge and Beakley, Launchpad and Drake, now it’s time for the Caballeros’ turn! I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Spot those mistakes!

The Three Caballeros did not like it here.

Everywhere they turned was terrified faces, the controlling influence of McDuck, and how grimy everything/everybody looked. There was no hope, no happiness, no joy anywhere from what they could tell. This affected Panchito and José more since they were so used to being in lively environments and always hearing joyous music, seeing bright smiles, and overall feeling comfortable where they've been. Stained Duckburg was nothing like that and Donald swore he saw his friends’ feathers dulled as they explored around the city.

While Donald did his best to ignore the depressing landscape it was easier said than done for the other Caballeros. Panchito walked sluggishly, shoulders slumped, while always keeping his eyes forward and never really looking around unless given reason. José fiddled with his bowtie constantly while wringing his umbrella in his grasp, looking anywhere but his friends and what looked like a desperate search for somewhere just… away. The ex-sailor was perturbed by his friends’ odd behavior so once he found an alley to turn down he grabbed both birds’ collar and yanked them with him, “What's up with you guys?”

Panchito let out a nervous laugh, “W-Whatever do you mean amigo? Everything's f-fine.”

Donald huffed, “You never were the best lier 'Chito.” While Panchito sagged in defeat while José… scoffed in an uncharastically irritated manner, “Something the matter Zé?”

The parrot glared, “Sim, há. Eu não compreendo realmente porque é algum de seu interesse como nós estamos atuando, nós tem uma tarefa fazer e você está estando em torno do querer falar inutilmente! Nós não temos o tempo para este!” _**Yes, there is. I don't really understand why it's any of your concern how we're acting, we have a task to do and you're standing around wanting to uselessly talk! We don't have time for this!**_

Donald was taken aback with how hostile José was being, especially since he was just worried by how his friends were doing. It didn't help that Panchito snapped out of his saddened state into a more agressive one, “¡Ey, licencia Donald solamente! ¡No es su falta que este mundo parece ser peor que ningunos de nosotros se imaginaba nunca! ¡Refresqúelo tan pendejo!” _**Hey, leave Donald alone! It's not his fault that this world seems to be worse than any of us ever imagined! So cool it dumbass!**_ The rooster shoved his partner who looked as shocked as Donald.

The air around them seem to chill, “Que você me chamou?” _**What did you call me?**_ José got in Panchito's face.

“¿Usted me oyó, me necesita repetirlo?” _**You heard me, need me to repeat it?**_ Both rooster and parrot started to growl, each slowly reaching for their weapons.

“Guys-”

“Você sabe, às vezes eu quero saber porque eu o casei: você é alto, não pensa antes de dirigir no perigo, e nunca sabe tomar uma sugestão! Você atua como um cachorrinho perdido quando eu não estou ao redor, sempre agarrando para minha atenção e a maneira demasiado entusiasmado quando eu lhea dou… você está irritando insuportavelmente Panchito, sempre foi e sempre será.” _**You know, sometimes i wonder why i married you: you're loud, don't think before heading into danger, and never know how to take a hint! You act like a lost puppy when I'm not around, always clawing for my attention and way too excited when i give it to you... you're unbearably annoying Panchito, always have been and always will be.**_

“Hey-”

“¿Y usted conoce cuál usted es, José Carioca? ¡Pegado para arriba, necesitado, y nunca sepa cuándo CERRAR PARA ARRIBA! Usted tiene siempre algo que decir sobre TODO incluso cuando algo no es ninguno de su negocio.” _**And do you know what you are, José Carioca? Stuck up, needy, and never know when to SHUT UP! You always have something to say about EVERYTHING even when something is none of your business.** _

_“Panchito-”_

__

__

“Usted piensa que usted es tan especial con esos poderes mágicos los suyos, pero cuando baja a él usted es una perra. ¡Nunca tenga las bolas para hacer cualquier cosa porque usted tiene miedo que usted dañará alguien, quizá si usted no fuera tal fuckup que no tendría que quizá pity le su magia va cada vez sin control!” _**You think you're so special with those magic powers of yours, but when it comes down to it you're a bitch. Never have the balls to do anything because you're afraid you'll hurt someone, maybe if you weren't such a fuckup maybe I wouldn't have to pity you every time your magic goes haywire!**_

“ _ **HOW DARE YOU?!**_ ” José's aura glowed darker than his normal harlequin green as he jabbed the tip of the umbrella into Panchito's chest, the rooster aiming one of his revolvers at the parrot as well.

“Do it, we all know you're capable of it- don't forget about those people you burned into _**dust!**_ ”

“ _Panchito, José, STOP!_ ”

“ _ **STAY OUT OF IT!**_ ” Roared both birds as they whipped to aim their weapons at Donald and fired without thinking. The bullet would be tore through Donald's chest if it weren't for the magic blast, which sent it careening into the wall, as it knocked right into the duck and sending him flying- slamming into a dumpster a ways down the alley. Time seem to slow down as the color returned to both Panchito and José as the pained quacks of their friend brought them back to reality, all previous feeling draining in an instant only to be replaced by confusion and shock, “ _DONALD!_ ” They didn't care who heard them, there was only one person they worried about at the moment.

Rushing over they could hear the duck groan as he attempted to push himself off the ground, his sailor uniform damaged a bit but mostly smoking. His whole body ached as José's magic had never hit the duck so directly before, never wanting to be at the end of his friend's magic again, “Donal’, what happened, are you okay?!”

“Sí, Donald, amigo, talk to us!” The smell of gunpowder hitting the rooster's nose as memories slowly started to return. José, too, felt memories return as he examined what hit Donald and registering it as his own magic.

The ex-sailor had mostly sat upright and was ready to tell his friends he was okay when he saw them, wide-eyed and slowly backing away, “Guys?”

“Donald… why… why did we…” Panchito turned to see the bullet that fired from his gun embedded in the wall, “I… I tired to…”

“If my magic…” José looked down at his gloved hands, as if they were covered in blood, as he began to shake, “I wouldn't… I'd never… “ Pain shot through the parrot like a lightning strike as he fell to the ground, his own magic aura flickering. Donald managed to get back to his feet and stumble over to his friend while Panchito did his best to push away his guilt for the moment to tend to his husband.

“Zé, Zé look at me.” The parrot gritted his teeth- his race contorted in pain, “José, please, look at me?” The parrot slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, “It's okay, i'm alright, you didn't mean to hurt me.”

“But-”

“No, stop, shut up and listen to me okay?” José didn't trust his words so he only nodded, “Am I a little hurt? Yes, but i'm mostly okay. Did you mean to attack me? No, it wasn't you. You and 'Chito haven't been yourselves for the past 40 or so minutes and even more just in the last 10. Am I okay now? Yes, so don't beat yourself up over this. It was a mistake, a mistake you won't be making again since it wasn't really fully you to begin with.” It helped José back to his feet as Panchito took the moment to wrapped his arms around the parrot in a tight hug.

“Panchi-”

“I'm sorry mi amor, I'm _so sorry._ I don't know why I said all of those awful things. I didn't mean any of them: you're to most loving, sincere, and kind person I have _ever_ met. I love the sound of your voice and could never grow tired of it… I have no excuse to ever insult your magic, I know you worry all the time have you use it but I know you could only do good with it.”

José let all of his love's words hit him as he smiled and returns the bird's hug, “I'm sorry too Panchito. I fell in love with you _because_ of your exuberant personality, there isn't a part of you that's false as you always show everything yours feeling right on you face. You are reckless at times, but that is why I am here… to keep you out of danger, and I could never grow tired or bothered by all of the affection you give me. You are the one i chose, the one i married,” José leaned back to stare lovingly into Panchito's eyes, “'through fair and stormy weather’, remember? That will _never_ change, aprovação?” The rooster just nodded as he pulled his partner into a tender, yet passionate, kiss. The color in their feathers had fully returned, which allowed Donald a sigh of relief as his friends returned to their normal selves. Once they broke their, quite long, kiss they look a moment to glance at one another before grabbing the duck by the collar and smothering him in a group hug, “Don't think we forgot about you amigo, that's something that will never happen.”

“Sí, Donald we're so sorry we attacked you. I don't know what came over us, it was like-”

“All of the same things that bothered us just amplified themselves into such… blind anger,” José glanced around at their surroundings, “Something tells me that this place has more effect over the three of us, more so Panchi and I. That is… troubling.”

“Well the sooner we learn about our counterparts then the sooner we can get our friends and family and get the hell out of this place,” Donald huffed as he straightened out his uniform, “If this place is changing how the two of you act then i want nothing more than to leave.”

“And we will amigo,” José pecked Donald's cheel with a quick reassuring kiss, “but first i think it's time for us to 'hit the books’ as you Americans say.”

_____

With the Duckburg Library already one of the quietest places in town, which wasn't saying much, along with the Tardis Keys the Three Caballeros had no problem slipping in without being noticed. For the next 45 minutes Donald, José, and Panchito searched through countless books that would hold any sort of inkling tp who the Caballeros were and all of their history. So far they had found information that didn't make sense to them because in one book the Caballeros were praised for their heroism and in another were condemned for their villainous acts. Back and forth, back and forth, books, parchment, and documents held conflicting information on whether or not the Caballeros were guardians of good or forces of evil. José and Donald were scratching their heads as to why what they found was so vague and so confusing…

“Amgios, look what i found!” The two birds were glad they found a nice secluded part of the huge, multi-floored library so no one could disturb them.

“'Chito, shush! We don't want anyone knowing we're here!” Donald growled as the Red rooster blushed, shrugging sheepishly.

“Lo siento amigos, but look!” Panchito held up a large leatherbound book that was as thick as three phone books stacked on one another. As they cleared space on the me the table they were working on Panchito had plopped the book down, putting the title on full display: _The Three Caballeros- The Rise and Fall of Good Hearts._

Flipping to the first page displayed the image Xandra and showed them all those years ago: The Three original Caballeros fighting alongside the Goddess of Adventure. It was a sight for sore eyes, but it still confused all three of them. If this image existed then why did it seem their counterparts were callous and evil as some of the other books described? Flipping through José began to read:

“Born from pure of hearts and strong magic, The Three Caballeros found themselves tied to one one another by Destiny. No matter how far these three birds always found each other in every life they lived. The Original Caballeros, along with the Goddess Xandra, were praised as heroes as they protected the lands from darkness and any evil the stood in their way.”

“Romero, the Roman-Aztec Centurion,” Panchito began to read, “fought with fury and determination. With his trusty spear at his side the rooster seemed unstoppable with his quick, unforgiving, fighting style that struck down all evils in his way.”

“Damien, the English Conquistador,” Donald began reading, “was stubborn and never knew when to quit.” The duck frowned at that as his friends snickered, “fighting with a code of honor, the duck protected his allies at every turn. Swift and agile, those against him should fear his swordsmanship as he would strike down anyone those against him with a single blow.”

“Dênis, the Saladian Warlock,” José came to his part, “used illusions and trickery to confuse his enemies before trapping them in magical binds that could never be broken. He always played unhandily, gaining the first of those against him and his allies before using his ancient family magic to display his strength in beautiful yet intimidating ways that…” José arched a brow, “...that had those opposed to him running in fear.” Passing through a few chapters that illustrated the accomplishments of the original Caballeros and all the good they did before coming to a chapter that caught his breath in his throat: _The Greed of Magical Power._

“Over the years the Three Caballeros would be held in such legendary status and all lands felt safer with them around as Guardians to all… while two were content one was not yet satisfied. The Warlock Dênis grew trapped by his abilities, believing he could control more power and able to surpass his own limits. One night he had gone to steal the magical atlus Xandra carried in an attempt to siphon the power held within for his own. The Goddess, though, caught wind of his plan and stood against him along with the other Caballeros. Dênis was offended and hurt that his own allies would stand against him and prevent his increase of power that could benefit everyone… his heart grew cold at this betrayal, disregarding everything they had done for the good of others. They were enemies, and had to be eliminated.” Panchito and Donald didn't like how that sounded and it worried them both as José's aura started manifesting, though flickering from uncertainty.

José continued, “I was a bloody and devastating battle that ruin Chad cursed the land the Caballeros lived on, and though Romero, Damien, and Xandra fought with all their might they were no match for the cold fury of the warlock. In his thirst for power Dênis had corrupted his magic harming his allies, his heart growing cold and his soul turning black. Amongst the struggle the atlas was shattered, causing a magical feedback to blast back and infecting all the Caballeros and the Goddess. The Darkness that continued to fuel the Warlock had latched onto the souls of the other Caballeros and cursed the three to forever struggle against the good and evil within themselves… every time they were reborn they would switch between being heroes and evil zealots and… whenever _Dark Caballeros_ found themselves born into the world their souls would darkened further and further until…” it hurt José to read this, “...until they would forever be consumed by the Darkness, erasing the heroes they were and only leaving behind husks of Greed, Wrath, and Bringers of Pain.” Donald, Panchito, and José fell silent as they let what was just read sink in, and while the other two tried to remember that this wasn't their personal history doubts and regret twisted within the Brazilian.

“Mi amor-” “Zé-”

“It's my fault…I'm the reason why…” José's eyes welled up with confused tears as he stared at the paintings within the book, displaying the bloodier and bloodier images of the Caballeros and the horrors they brought onto others.

“Zé, no, you gotta remember that-”

“That what Donal’? That this isn't our history? But you forget, my friend, that this could’ve _easily_ been us,” José snapped back, the irritation and anger from before returning ever so slightly.

“Huh?”

“There was a similar book like this back at the Cabana and while I didn't tell either of you this I had… read through some of it. It described this exact event, but my ancestor had turned to his allies for comfort and confessed to them these feeling he was having. He had taken a moment to show vulnerability and because of that he never tried to take the Atlas. _One change._ One change is all it took to curse us for all eternity. This could've been us… and it would've been my fault.” José didn't want to be near his friends so he picked up his umbrella and sped out the heavy wooden doors. There wasn't any time for Donald or Panchito to stop as he left almost like a whisk of smoke.

Donald sighed, “I'll go get him, try to see what else you can find on the Cabs here.” Donald ran after José, leaving Panchito alone with his thoughts.

 _‘Mi amor… this is why we stick together, we give each of us strength. You do not have to fight alone…’_ Panchito sadly thought before turning around back to the huge book he regretted finding.

Time passed as Panchito continued to read, finding more and more disturbing facts about their Doppelgangers and even coming across more recent history that made the rooster sick to his stomach. There had been books written about the Serial murders of himself and José which he couldn't stomach to open and read. It hurt too much to think about.

He fell into his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when the doors to their section of the library had opened, not right away at least. His acute hearing had registered the sound of footsteps but only one set, “Donald, you're back. I'm guessing you couldn't find mi amor?” The steps were flat sounding, which tipped the bird off to them belonging to the duck.

The duck had said nothing, just breathing, which had bothered Panchito more than he cared to admit. There was just something… off about it, “Donald?” The rooster turned around in his chair only to throw himself from it as the duck standing behind him shocked him. It was Donald, but their sailor uniform shimmered between black and grey, his feathers were messy, and his eyes were black voids with white irises, “You're not Donald.”

The duck smirked, “ _Astute observation, you must be the brains of your little ragtag group._ ”

“Who are you?” The rooster asked, already going to draw his revolvers.

“ _Call me Blight. Donald's sleeping right now so he doesn't interfere, so i'm gonna give you a choice: surrender peacefully and-_ ”

_BLAM!_

The bullet tore through the duck's skull like tissue paper, his body careening against the floor. As smoke rose from the barrel of Panchito's gun he glared at the body on the ground, “Nobody abuses Donald's image and gets away with it.” He reloaded the revolver with two more bullets before closing the cylinder before arming himself with the other gun on his hip. He was right to be precautious as the duck's head didn't pool blood… he was even more justified when the body sat upright and black tendrils stitched closed to bullet hole.

“ _Now that wasn't very nice, i thought you were against hurting you precious Donald._ ”

“You may have his face and sound like him, but you are **not** Donald Duck. I don't know what you are, but you aren't going to take me so easily.”

“ _So valiant, so determined… too bad it won't matter in the end. Struggle all you like, it just my job so much more interesting!_ ” Panchito only had a split second to react as he dove off to the side and rolled away just as the Fake Donald attacked. He didn't have time to think over the goopy black tendrils and what they were and why they seem to come in excess form such a small form, all he needed to know that he had to avoid them.

Shot after shot he fired into the duck, doing his best to conserve ammo but just enough to him his enemy off balance…

...unfortunately for Panchito the duck just laughed, “ _Cute, but futile in the end. If this body was still normal then your little bullets would be doing something…_ ” the rooster watched on horror as all of the bullets fired into Fake Donald were expelled, clinking repeatedly against the hardwood floor, “ _but as you can see i'm more… **malleable** than most._ ”

“Wha-” Was all Panchito got out as some thinner tendrils wrapped around his legs, smashing him into a bookcase and tumbling it like dominoes. He continued to do this and the more the rooster smashed into a wall or bookcase the more everything ached and burned. Panchito had something something broke, he heard it he was… semi-sure, but all of that took a backseat as he was slammed into a final wall. The Fake Donald's black goop slithering and engulfing the rooster and almost suffocating him.

“ _Shush now… everything will be alright, your friends will be running into mine soon…_ ” as black filled Panchito's vision the last thing he saw was a crooked smile on the beak on this false Donald, “ _and they're going to have **So. Much. Fun!**_ ”

_____

José wandered down halls and descended and ascended stairs as he roamed around the huge city library, his mind clouded with pain, confusion, and doubt. He kept wondering until he entered another empty section of the library and locked himself in it.

He felt his magic crawling under his skin and his clothes felt particularly restraining, removing his coat and rolling up his sleeves he glanced at his flickering tattoos. The mixture of violet with his harlequin green was unnerving to say the least, but it wasn't anything he wasn't expecting.

“I hurt Donal’...” Though Donald said he was fine and he knew he didn't mean to hurt him, the Stained Mirror Universe was affecting them, it didn't stop José from replaying the scene in his head: The rage, the disgust, the irritation… all of that concentrated into attacking one of his closest friends. “Magic should never be used against those you love and care about, and never for your own personal gain.”

He let his aura envelop him as he examined the damage: his magic was its normal harlequin green with specks of violet and black scattered about. Corruption like this was normal with how much are emotion fueled him when he attacked Donald, unfortunately he was lucky. It wasn't really his intention to hurt his friend, so this kind of corruption would fade with time and not really bothering any casting.

With a sigh José started humming to himself a little song that him and the other Caballeros made a long time ago, his aura shifting to a pale gold as he felt his muscles relax and his magic core swirl with delight. After a few seconds he felt his mind clear of more poisonous thoughts and his body's strength returned just enough to where he didn't feel tired on his feet. With a clear head he started reevaluating his actions earlier, _‘Donal’ was right, I shouldn't have run off like that. It's wasn't our history, just a tainted version of our past. But it was my ancestor that…’_ José shook away those annoying thoughts, _‘No, not my ancestor, the ancestor of the Carioca in this world. I have done nothing, my ancestor had done nothing… this isn't my world, what has already happened here holds no weight against me or my family. We have a mission to accomplish, i can't all my time sulking on a past that isn't even mine!’_ José took one last deep breath before smirking, “Stop feeling sorry for yourself José, that's unbecoming of you.”

José set down his umbrella as he fixed his outfit, hearing the door open to his section to the library he had assumed it to be his sailor friend, “Ah, Donal’, there you are! Look, I'm sorry for running off like that, it's just… I needed some time to process everything we had dug up. But I understand now that this isn't our world so even though it may result in some similar findings I know it has no weight on us.” He was rebuttoning his coat as he felt a sense of dread wash over him causing him to feel sick in his stomach. As the other occupant of the room grew closer he couldn't help but shiver, “Or… all of that is what would say if you were Donal’, but your presence says otherwise.” José glanced at his umbrella off to the side as he lowered his hands, all he had to do was-

_Click!_

“No mueva el loro, a menos que usted quisiera que salpicara sus cerebros por todo el piso…” _**Don't move Parrot, unless you want me to splatter your brains all over the floor…**_

José slowly put up his hands as he felt the barrel of a gun grind up against the back of his head. As he moved to face who was threatening him: A red rooster in black charro pants, a short bolero jacket with red lining, and an ash-grey belt with holsters, all topped off with a giant distressed sombrero. The red rooster had dark eyes and a large scar running down the left side of his beak, “Meu amor what an… interesting change of clothes. Not to say it doesn't look nice, but black isn't really your color- i prefer red though.”

“Shut it bird!” The… Dark Panchito stared daggers into the Brazilian. The low growl emanating from the rooster unnerved José, but he had to keep a calm demeanor in order to formulate a plan.

“Whatever for? Panchi usually loves it when i talk to him, or does your José not do the same?”

“I mean it Loro, nothing else out of your beak!” Dark Panchito dug the revolver into José's forehead.

“Fine fine, but one more thing?” The crass rooster cocked his head as he grunted, a bit of him curious.

José smirked, “I'm José Carioca, which means i have my tie, my coat, and… my _umbrella._ ” Dark Panchito arched a brow and his eyes widened when he realized that the last part was missing…

“ _Eletrifique!_ ” ...until electricity coursed through his body, sending him to his knees.

In a fit of rage he fired at the parrot, who expertly dove behind him and grabbed his umbrella and wielded it like a sword. The rooster spun around and upholstered his other revolver and aimed both at José, “You are facing against a Warlock and the first thing you did was let me talk? You should've killed me when you had the chance amigo.” José bolstered playfully.

“Agreed, but that doesn't mean you're leaving here unscathed.”

The two birds circled one another for a bit, never really giving the other any opening to strike, “I'm going to have to say you're out of your league, amigo, because even if you're just as good an aim as my husband do you _really think_ your sharpshooting will be enough to beat me?”

Dark Panchito snorted, “You're right Loro, but unlike your _husband_ I make sure i have some… assurance that i come out victorious.”

Carioca didn't understand what the rooster meant… until it clicked, “Panchi… Donal’...”

“That's right. Your little friends are probably dealing with _my_ Caballeros at the moment, so if you don't want me to blow holes in their skulls once we're done here you're going to do what I say, understand?”

“Darkwing needs us though, you wouldn't-”

“We work _with_ Darkwing, not _for_ him. If me and my amigos want to go off script we will, so what's it going to be?”

José stood there for a moment, his aura pulsing frustratingly, before he let out a defeated sigh and turned his umbrella away from Dark Panchito. The rooster laughed at that, “Heroes, always willing to give up when people are in danger.”

_BANG!_

José wailed in pain, cursing up a storm in Portuguese, as he gripped his foot. Dark Panchito came over and slapped two metal cuffs on the parrot's arms before taking one of his guns and smashing it into the bird's head, “Porqué la gente como usted gana contra gente como yo que nunca entenderé… en el extremo usted es todo el tan débil…” _**Why people like you win against people like me I'll never understand... in the end you're all so weak…**_ Was all he said before smashing his gun once more into José's head, knocking him out.

****

****

_____

“Zé! Zé!” Donald wandered around the library, avoiding ducks and dogs as he tried calling out for his friend wherever he passed anywhere. The duck grew increasingly irritated when he couldn't find José after 10 minutes of searching, but took a deep breath because getting angry wouldn't solve anything. He continued to search.

“Zé! Zé where are you?!” he kept looking on section after section of the library and finally he spotted the green feathers of his friend, _‘Patience does pay off…’_ “José where have you been, I've been searching forever for you!”

“My apologize my friend, I'm sorry to have concerned you.” José didn't turn around.

“Well can we get back to 'Chito already? He's worried about you and…” Donald paused as José's greeting registered, “What did you say?”

“I said I'm sorry, my friend, for worrying you.”

The ex-sailor clenched his fists, “José never says 'my friend’ unless he's angry or doesn't like someone.”

“Really? Well…” the parrot snapped his fingers and the doors behind Donald slammed shut, “I guess we have that in common, amongst other things.” The bird turned around as he gestured for his coat and umbrella as they floated in his direction. The snowy white jacket contrasted against the midnight black button-up as the parrot put it on. His pale green tie reflected the state pf the parrot's feathers and his scarlet colored gloves ties the whole look together. What unnerved Donald the most was his pale grey pupils and Carmel brown irises that almost matched the kindness of his José's eyes but held none of the warmth.

“Who are you?”

“José Carioca of course, who else would i be?” The parrot responded with a slight bow. Donald felt on edge the entire time, “Though I am _very pleased_ to be running into you, Donald Duck,” his name didn't sound right coming from this bird, “and all i really want is to talk so there's no reason to have your fists up.”

The… Dark José attempted to come closer but Donald stepped further away and growled, “ _ **Don't**_ come near me. “

“Oh, Donal’, is that any way to treat your friend?”

“You are **not** Zé so you are _**not**_ my friend,” Donald kept his hands up, ready to scrap, as the parrot paced around.

“Oh, but I am! Just because i am not exactly the parrot you were looking for does not mean i am not Zé, my past is just more… colorful, shall we say.”

“Meaning you murder people, you kill because you think it's fun. That's not what being a Caballero means!”

The smile on Dark José's face thinned a bit, “Your Caballeros are heroes, aren't they? Even your ancestors were heroes and never faltered from that. It's interesting, really, how different our histories are, I wonder…” In the blink of an eye Donald had Dark José right in his face and staring right into his eyes, “were you… _together_ with your Caballeros? Did they _love you?_ Did you _love them?_ Did you _fuck them?_ ” The bird snickered a bit at that last comment, “Forgive my crassness, I live with Gonzalez so it was bound to rub off. It must've been interesting having two partners, probably made for a lot of fun in bed.”

Donald shoved him away, his smooth accent becoming grating to his ears, “What I was with 'Chito and Zé is _**none**_ of your concern!” Donald’s anger starting welling up in his chest, enough so that he started to let small details slip he didn’t want slipping.

Dark José cocked his head slightly at that last comment, “But it is my friend, Gonzalez and I used to have something similar with our Donald. He… rejected the idea at first, but eventually he came around when we had him on his knees and took him from both ends. What a night that was!” Donald snorted in disgust which caught the attention of the parrot, “don't act so displeased hearing that, our Donald used to be a _freak_ when it came to out nightly escapades! He refrained rom killed, for the most part, but always got off on it whenever he did.”

“Stop.”

“His sister Della was also a sight to behold! We never had the chance to meet her, but everything little mention Donal’ would drop now and again always kept us wanting more: Him, his sister, and his uncle... what deranged ducks they were!”

“Stop it.”

“But then… Scrooge needed him back and neither Panchito and I were very happy about this, we were _The Thre Caballeros_ And being separated was just... wrong. We always kept up with their conquests though, every little thing their family did to ruin others, causing chaos, and painting the streets _**red!**_ How **magnificent** it was! Donal’ was always the most violent out of-” Donald cut the bird off as his fist slammed right into his beak, sending him careening towards the back.

Donald huffed with shallow breaths as his face bloomed in red, “ _ **SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU!**_ ” The rest of his speech became garbled by his anger as he lunged towards the parrot…

...only for Dark José to throw up a hand, freezing Donald dead in the air, “ _My my… what anger you have… such a simple emotion but fueled by so much in you,_ ” his words sounding as if they were candy-coated.

“I TOLD YOU TO-” realizing his mistake too late, Donald felt his entire body stiffen as if he were a statue, the parrot grinning almost wildly as he witnessed his triumph!

Dark José lowered the duck to the ground as he retrieved a cloth from inside his coat and wiped the trickling on blood on his beak, “It was a nice punch, I do have to give you credit for that. It's too bad… I _was_ excited to see what you were made of, but alas we have a schedule to keep with. Though, since I have you here...” a malicious grin bloomed on the parrot's face as he took the duck's face in his hands and roughly kissed Donald. The ex-sailor was unable to fight back as he felt the parrot's tongue invade his beak and his hot breath fill his lungs. It infuriated Donald as he face heated up with embarrassment and an inkling of lust, not knowing if that his own body reacting to the kiss of the influence of the bastard's magic.

Once the bird was done he leaned back, a trail of saliva still connecting their beaks, “That was _invigorating!_ Always a brilliant kisser you are, Donald Duck, but the time for fun is done unfortunately over, but don't worry… well hopefully have plenty more moments once this is all settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I rewrote some of the dialogue within the Donald/Dark José scene as something that made more sense came to mind :)
> 
> The Caballeros are strong together and strong separate, but when facing against those that could counter them in a sense... there wasn’t much for them to do.
> 
> Leave you thoughts, questions, and theories in the comments below as I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter! There was a lot going on here so feel free to target a single instance within the chapter or talk abaut the chapter as a whole, I’ll love the feedback/responses either way!
> 
> Until next time!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a long two weeks of Writer's Block, I finally got this chapter done! Fun Fact: I literally wrote the next two chapters after this one because, one, I needed backlog chapters and, two, for some reason those chapters were clearer for me to write than this one for the longest time and that was probably the most confusing time during this whole writing process. :/
> 
> Anyway, now its finally here: Shadow and the kids visit Mount Vesuvius! Remember this is still occurring during the same time as the last three chapters as all of these events are just happening in different locations.
> 
> Enough stalling, on with the chapter! If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

Shadow watched as everyone headed off to their tasks, leaving the Tardis, before turning back to the kids, “Alright, Launchpad and Darkwing are in St. Canard, Beakley, and Scrooge are most likely heading to the Money Bin, and the Caballeros are off to wherever to learn about their doubles- our turn!” Shadow walked over it the Tardis Console and retrieved the Quantum Jumper, placing it back on his wrist.

Stepping towards the entrance he entered the coordinates into his watch and snapped his fingers, the space in front of him glowing just as an oval-shaped rift formed, “Oh nice, you work. Typical…” Shadow shook his head before gesturing for the kids to follow, “Come on, Mount Vesuvius awaits!”

_____

Mount Vesuvius was… not what the kids expected it to look like: The land was very barren, rock formations that seemed liquid and black, the sky surrounding the area was a reddish grey, and the quiet was unnerving, to say the least. The mountain itself was enormous but the fact that there didn't seem to be anything around worried the kids, “So… is Magica here? I don't really see anything that resembles a hut or whatever for someone to live in.” Dewey squinted around the landscape surrounding them seeing really not much of anything.

“She’s a sorceress, she’d most likely have hidden her dwelling from any prying eyes just in case of robbers or in this case visitors.” Shadow thought for a moment before pulling out his grimoire and flipping through the pages, “Cloaking spells aren’t that hard to break, so if I just find the right spell then-“ The vigilante didn't get much out before throwing up a barrier around him and the kids just as a flurry of magenta colored attacks struck the shield. It seemed as if they were surrounded on all ends, which was completely bothersome for Shadow as he really did only want to talk and having to fight would only waste time.

“ _ **YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! LEAVE NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!**_ ”

“Not happening DeSpell! We need to talk and you attacking us isn't going to change that!”

“ _ **THEN BE DESTROYED BY THAT POWER OF-**_ “

“Oh lord, we don't have time for this!” Webby shouted as she cracked her neck and warmed herself up, “ _I call upon the power of the winds, envelop this land in your forces and reveal to us who we seek!_ ” Shadow was half impressed hall surprised as he watched in sheer awe as the winds picked up around them and formed a swirling vortex. The girl’s rose aura, mixed with sky blue, enveloped her as she began to float and her eyes peered a bright white. Webby’s power was… difficult to witness as she burned bright and the winds tore through the land in a pink-tinted vortex that contained something inside.

“What is this?! How it this… What is this magic?!” Shouted a British accent as Shadow caught sight of a hoodies figure being thrown around within the winds.

“Webby, right there- you have her! Bring her over to us!” Webby nodded as she swirled her arms around herself before pulling them in. The winds slowed to a stop except in one area that held the hooded figure as they were tossed closer to the group. Unfortunately for the group, Magica wouldn't be taken down so easily as she surrounded herself in her magenta aura and aimed her staff at everyone, “Look alive!” 

Darkness fell over the base of the mountain as Magica sent magic blast after magic blast in order to strike the group, but what she wasn't counting on them being nimble and aware of how she fought.

When you're almost killed by a sorceress in your uncle's Money Bin you tend to commit how that person fights to mind.

The kids didn't wait for Magica to fire on them again before preparing themselves to fight: Huey summoned his chains around him, Dewey drew up Power Glyphs, and Webby conjured up energy daggers and got ready to attack. The vigilante was thoroughly impressed with how Huey, Dewey, and Webby prepped to take on the sorceress, _‘They really do learn fast…’_

“All of you have magic?!” Screeched Magica as she fumed, “No matter, anyone who invades my home must suffer the consequences!” What she didn't count was it was a little more difficult to deal with these kids. Dewey never let down his Shield down when he tried to approach Magica and would get a few good hits in but couldn't get past the barrier she had thrown up. Huey used his chains as more of long-ranged heavy whips that worked to throw off their target’s balance, but the triplet was put onto the defense when Magica focused large concussive beams towards him and forcing him to keep his chains around him. Webby tried getting the sorceress’s attention by tossing her daggers at Magica’s barrier before Blinking close enough to send a barrage of fists into the shielding, “ _Feel the cold of Winter surround you in an everlasting Blizzard!_ ” Within Magica’s spherical barrier snow swirled around blocking the sorceress’s view while SH=hadow wailed on her shield with his swords that actually managed to crack some areas of the barrier before Magica grew frustrated.

“ENOUGH!” With a single concussive wave, Magica sent all four of the ducks flying before boring on a flurry of attacks onto them without any warning. Luckily Shadow thought on his feet as he messed with his watch before clapping his hands together and touching the ground, blue electricity flared as a huge thick wall came between Magica and the group.

Shadow sighed as the sorceress didn't let up with attacking the wall, “Well… that went fairly well.”

“Fairly well?! Other than a few good hits we've barely done anything to her!” Dewey started flailing his arms, “We lucked out when we faced our Magica and that was before we had powers, and now we’re facing a Magica that _wasn't_ trapped in Uncle Scrooge’s dime for 17 years. I would put this in the category of We’re Screwed!”

“Oh come on it isn't that bad Dewford, I believe we’re doing pretty well so far!” Huey did his best to console his brother, “Granted, this is only our second time fighting her and she’s so much more powerful now and we really aren't making much headway against her and-”

“Huey?”

“Yes?” The young duck turned to Shadow, his breathing shallower than from a minute ago.

“Deep breaths, calm down.” The duck nodded as he did what he was told, “Dewey, how are you doing on magic?”

“Haven't used much so I’m pretty good to go.”

“Webby?”

The duck threw on a too big smile, “I’m good! Ready to fight!”

Shadow blinked, “Webby?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re exhausted aren't you?”

SHe held her facade for a few seconds before falling, “That first incantation took a lot of out me. I think I can do one more of those, but I’m pretty okay to form portals.”

“Okay, alright, give me a second to formulate a plan.” There was a loud blast against the wall, it crumbling a bit more, “I should probably work faster.”

_____

Magica kept attacking the wall before had burst in an explosion and as the dust cleared she was taken aback when there wasn't anyone behind it, “Where did they…?” she started to levitate, fixing her shield, to get a better view of everything, “Where are you?”

“Right here!” Magica spun around in time to see a rift in space open up as Webby shot out and attempted to carve into Magica's shield with her daggers. The young duck was fast and nimble as she crawled around the spherical barrier and kept striking it. The sorceress paid no mind to the still open portal as she attempted to retaliate, only for the chain wrapped around the girl's waist to yank her back through the portal as it closed. Over and over again this repeated as the sorceress never knew where they were coming from originally, why? Shadow had cloaked their location while they worked, _‘Jose wasn't the only expert on illusions…’_

While distracted Dewey made his way behind the sorceress as he warmed himself up, “Come on Dewey, you can do it, everyone’s counting on you… okay, let's do it!” Dewey drew up multiple Dais Glyphs and made a staircase out of the Deep blue and black platforms leading all the way to Magica. His fingers twitched as he prepared for the single.

Magica still found trouble in handling Webby and for a moment she lost track of her and her portals, that was her last mistake.

Webby appeared above her and held out her hands, “ _Shield Break!_ ” Upon the spoken incantation Magica’s barrier cracked terribly all around the sphere.

“DEWEY, NOW!”

The blue-clad duck rushed up his “staricase” as he drew Disintegrate and planted it directly onto Magica's shield which crumbled almost instantly. Magica was dumbfounded as she just spotted the young duck right after he did that, but wasn't quick enough to react as his swift finger painted the Leech Glyph right on her staff- Webby catching him with one of her portals.

The dark green symbol latched onto Magica and her staff, slowly draining her of magic and energy. Shadow broke his cloaking spell as he nodded to Huey who launched out two thick chains as they wrapped around Magica and dragging her down.

As he held onto her the group approached her, Magica looking quite irritated under her hood, “Well now, we could’ve avoided all of this if you just listened to what we had to say. Anyway, my name is Shadow and this is Huey, Dewey, and Webby. We've come with a proposition.”

“And that is?” She asked but not really wanting to know.

“Help us save our brother,” Webby proclaimed, “He was taken by some pretty terrible people and we wanted your help in getting him back.”

“And why would I…” Magica trailed off as she just now fully looked at Huey and Dewey, “Wait… your faces…” She threw her head back, removing her hood, and shocking all four of them with her white feathers and soft yellow eyes, “What's your last name?”

“Uh...:” said both brothers as they were unsure of what to say.

“It’s Duck, isn't it? Like… _McDuck_ ,” her voice grew darker as she spit the name out like venom, “You’re his family… well then, kill me.”

“WHAT?!”

“Kill me because the day I help out McDuck or his family is the day I go insane, so just get it over it.”

While the kids were stunned Shadow just snickered, “What’s so funny?!”

“Magica, you know you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover right?”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“We’re not from around here and especially not these guys, we've come a long way to talk to you.”

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?”

“Because our Magica would most likely kill us if we tried to convince her to help us,” muttered Webby. This caught Magica’s attention, “When Shadow says we’re not from around here… he means we’re not from this universe, he really means we’ve come a long way to talk to you.”

“And… your world?” Magica was a little skeptical still, but now curious, “what’s the difference between that one and this one?”

“Well for one we’re not murderous crazies like who you know,” Dewey deadpanned, “another difference is that our Magica was trapped in our Uncle Scrooge’s dime for 17 years and she plotted to destroy us during that whole time.”

“Wait… Scrooge succeeded?!”

“Yeah, I mean… I think he turned her own spell against her but I’m not really sure how he did it since he won't really talk about that fight.”

Magica was flabbergasted… but more importantly, she felt _really tired_ , “Okay, let's talk. Get me out of these restraints and remove this draining spell and i promise I won’t attack.” While that would be empty words coming from their Magica, this one seemed… calmer? More rational? They weren't sure, but they were more comfortable around her.

Huey loosened the chains as Dewey cut through his Glyph in order to dissipate it. As Magica stood up and dusted herself off they all noticed how what the sorceress wore different clothing than the one they knew. Her cloak and dress were more of a soft grey rather than a deep black, the inside of the cloak was a lilac purple, and she wore a thin brown coat over her upper body. Overall she looked more modest and nicer than the Magica they knew, “So, your brother’s in danger? Why would you need me?”

“Because Darkwing has him,” Shadow mentioned, “he's gathered plenty of psychos, including Scrooge and his family, to help him take some people very important to these guys so they could invade their universe easier. One of their uncles is a Warlock, and including me, you’d be the third fully fledged magic user at our side, and with you, I think we’d stand a chance against all of them.”

“DId you say Scrooge will be wherever we go?” Magica seemed to ignore everything else the vigilante said and latched onto that.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Then I’m in.”

“What wait?” Huey cocked his head, “Really?”

“He took something very important to me and I intend to get it back.”

“Well then… perfect! Glad to have you aboard, but there’s something else we wanted to ask you- more specifically something Webby wanted to ask you.”

Magica tilted her head in curiosity as Webby stepped up to her, nervousness filling her being as she played with the bracelet on her wrist, “Well, um, you see… our Magica, right before she was trapped in our uncle's dime, had created a shadow spy from her own shadow to track Scrooge and plot her return. Along the way though… it… _she_ developed a mind of her own- or that's what I think happened.” Webby looked down at the accessory, “Her name was- _is_ … her name is Lena, and she’s my best friend. I think she only used me at first to try to get close to Uncle Scrooge but over time… we actually became _real_ friends. Then… then the eclipse occurred, Magica freed herself and trapped Lena back in her shadow once again. We fought her and Lena came to our aid, the magic we shared gave her the chance to go against her aunt and… I thought she was gone forever,” Webby looked up at Shadow, “until he showed us that she latched onto this friendship bracelet and merged with my shadow, she’s here but we can't figure out how to set her free.”

“And you need my help to bring her back,” Webby nodded.

“No matter what I or their Tio Jose did it ever seemed to fully bring Lena back, so we thought since it was Magica’s Shadow Magic that brought her to life in the first place that it would be that same magic that could bring her back.”

Magica seemed to think for a moment as she stepped closer to Webby, tapping her staff against the young duck’s shadow. The shape changed into an older teen girl and the sorceress sighed, “In any other instance I would say that there wasn't anything I could do, but with a magical catalyst and the strong bond the two of you seem to share- if you didn't she wouldn't have been able to merge with your shadow- I think there’s just enough here for me to work with.” Magica didn't get much out afterward as Webby tackled her legs with a hug, “but it's going to take time, and I need to gather some ingredients.”

“Whatever you need I’m here to help as well,” Shadow proclaimed, “I assume you have to go back to your hut or whatever you live in?” Magica nodded, “Great, I’m coming with you! Kids, stay here and don't move!”

The kids waited as Magica and Shadow walked away, the sorceress a little peeved with the vigilante tagging along, “I don't usually show someone my home.”

“Well I’m not a usual someone, I’m not even from their universe.”

“You’re not? Then why are you with them?”

“Because it's my job to help those who can't help themselves, and with alternate versions of them and their family invading their world that definitely counts as a time for me to intervene. Gotta keep the balance of the Multiverse relatively in check.”

“So you oversee a lot of different worlds then.”

“More than you can possibly think of…”

“May I ask: How old are you? Your body seems young, but how you talk, how you act… it doesn't completely match.”

Shadow took a moment to glance at the sorceress as she waved her hand- after walking for a bit- and a well-maintained hut shimmered into existence. They walked in and Shadow saw various vials, dry samples, and overall many witch-y like things around that he wouldn't have expected from Magica for whatever reason. The inside was a very medieval looking hut made of cobblestone, wood, and straw, “I’ve been around for a very long time.”

“Older than McDuck?”

“McDuck’s practically a child compared to me. I’ve seen things you wouldn't believe, I've… lost things, things that I can never get back. Heh… yeah, I’ve lived a long life.”

“You lost someone, correct? Someone close?” Magica quizzed, looking through her various spellbooks and gathering materials.

Shadow nodded, “My best friend.”

“What did you lose him to?”

“My overconfidence. I failed him in the most crucial moment of our lives… and he’s dead because I couldn’t find it in myself to see all outcomes.”

“You can't possibly do that.”

“I have to try, otherwise worlds die and universes collapse. It's a burden I have to bear.”

“Not alone I hope.” Magica nodded to herself as she checked over everything see gathered to make sure she had everything she needed.

“I have my brother and my team so I’m okay in that department, but as the leader, I have to carry their weight on my shoulders. You have everything you need?” Shadow asked, changing the subject just as quickly as his tone. Magica nodded, “Alright, let's go bring back Lena.”

_____

40 minutes later Magica finished drawing the ritual circle, placing the candles and conductive materials around the edges, and just overall recovering her own strength from the previous fight. She actually had used an elixir that she had brew herself to speed up the regenerative process of her magic and even gave some to Webby as she was drained as well.

“Is everything ready?”

“Just about- Webbigail, stand in the secondary circle while placing the bracelet in the center of the whole ritual circle.” Webby did as she was told, “Okay, Shadow channel your magic as something else for me to use as a secondary energy source so I don't only have to rely on my own.” Shadow also did as he was instructed to do, “Alright, the two of you stand back… this is going to get intense.”

Both Huey and Dewey back away, the latter a bit confused, “I don't understand, why did you have to do so much prep? When our Magica used the eclipse to channel her magic she took hold of everyone's shadows with ease.”

“Well, one, she had an eclipse so that's a huge magical conduit, and, two, that was creating and stealing simple puppets as what I am trying to accomplish is bring back a totally sentient being back into the physical plain. That is a little more difficult than you would expect.” She wasn't trying to be mean, but her British accent made it sound ruder than she wanted it. “Okay, here we go!”

“ _Hear me! I call upon the Darkness of the everlasting night! Guide one lost soul back to our reality and reunite her with those you have lost her! Hear me, bring forth Lena DeSpell and let her be whole again!_ ” A simple incantation but nonetheless effective.

The whole ground shook as the chalk-drawn ritual circle glowed the same purple shade of Magica’s magic. A trail emanated from Shadow’s channeled magic as it flowed towards the sorceress and Webby began glowing her own rose-colored aura before watching it shift to a sky blue. The aura surrounded her shadow as well as the bracelet matched their glow, her shadow extending towards the small accessory. Huey and Dewey were amazed as their sister’s shadow split from her- leaving one behind- as it congealed under the friendship bracelet before becoming three dimensional and tangible.

Slowly turning into a black blob, the circle shifted into a softer shade of purple as the blob took a more defined shape over time. The kids and Shadow watched in awe as this clay-like mass took proper shape as it developed a more lithe body as a shirt and sweater took form, shoes manifesting, and the head of a duck took proper place on the being’s shoulders. It was almost like watching a polaroid develop an image as color came into play and the features of the duck were more accented before fully solidifying. The sky blue aura began to outline the teen duck once again before developing more… amethyst accents as the duck groaned and collapsed onto the ground, the circle’s light fading away.

“Lena!” All the kids, especially Webby, shouted as they ran over to their friend.

Lena blinked a few times as he gripped her head, “Wha- Oof!” She grunted after being tackled by a slightly smaller mass. Looking down the teen duck saw someone she never thought she’d see in person again, tears rolling down her face and squealing with joy, “W-Webby?”

“You’re back! I can't believe you’re back, you beautiful dark angel!” Webby hugged tighter as Lena was still in awe about what was happening.

“But I don't… how did… What?” Lena was completely thrown off about the situation as nothing was making sense in her already jumbled head. She finally picked up that there were other people around as she stared in disbelief at Huey and Dewey who were both tearing up just seeing her. She took notice of the other duck with messy hair and black clothing with red accents on the coat, not really recognizing him before she caught on to the woman next to him. Her eyes widened and her fear shook her core, she held Webby close, “Aunt Magica…”

“You must be Lena, to be honest, I wasn't really sure what to expect but I’m glad everything worked out well,” the sorceress held out her hand, “it's pleasure to meet you.”

Lena raised a brow, “Uh…”

“It's… It's not the same Magica,” Webby managed to get out, her voice a little shaky, “we’re… not really home right now.”

“Then where are we?”

“It's complicated,” all of the kids said in unison confusing the girl even more.

As the kids all welcomed Lena to back to the world of the light Shadow couldn't help but noticed how Magica smiled fondly and the newly reformed teen, “You lost someone too, didn't you?”

“Pardon?” Magica turned her attention to Shadow.

“That's the reason why you were asking earlier, wasn't it? I’m guessing it's the reason why you were so ready to join us when I mentioned we’d be fighting McDuck. Tell me, who was it?”

Magica was silent for a few moments- luckily the kids too caught up in each other to notice the two talking- before sighing sadly, “My younger brother, Poe. Even though I was a few years his senior he had a better knack for magic and always managed to teach me something new every day. Most people believe that since we use Shadow Magic that we were evil… that wasn't the case. We just wanted to be left alone, so we warded off any trespassers that ever came close to the mountain. We lived in peace for many years and all was well… until _McDuck_ showed up: Our families have always hated each other but we had hoped that no McDuck descendants would come after us… we were wrong.”

“We fought valiantly against Scrooge, our magical capabilities surpassing much of anything Scrooge could throw at us himself, but neither of us took into account for his underhanded tactics. He brought out his dime, imbued with an ancient curse that we couldn't fight against. Its power was almost too much for the both of us to handle and just before it overtook us… Poe pushed me out of the way. The curse vaporized him, turned him to ash… I couldn't believe my eyes. The only thing left was his ruby necklace that he used to channel his magic, which Scrooge had used to attack me with. He would’ve killed me if I didn't expend almost all of my leftover magic to expel him from my home and hide Mount Vesuvius from other outsider eyes. It had taken me years to gather my strength back, but even then I let my anger brew as I tried to come up with some way to go against Scrooge and get my brother’s necklace back but I couldn’t figure anything out.”

“Until we came along,” Shadow pointed out. Magica nodded, “Well, I hope we can help you avenge your brother.”

“I hope so too,” she muttered before turning her attention back to the kids, “I have successfully pull your friend Lena the Shadow Realm, but she’s going to need time to fully cement herself on this plain,” Magica pointed at the friendship bracelet, “That's your anchor, don't take that off for the next 12 hours and once that time is up you won't have to worry about turning into a shadow ever again.”

“Really?” Lena’s voice echoed with hope.

“Really,” Magica couldn't help but smile.

Shadow smiled as well at the display but was soon cut off as his watch chimed with a call. He answered, “Go for Shadow.”

_“Shadow! Bless me bagpipes I’m so glad yew answered!”_

Scrooge?” This caught the attention of everyone, “What's wrong?”

_“Me twin and his Beakley showed up while we were at the Money Bin, he caught us in his office.”_

“What?!”

_“We fought, but the only reason aye got away was because Bentina distracted the two of them so aye could leave. Aye didn't know where else t’ go so I headed back to th’ Tardis to contact ye.”_

“And you’re sure you weren't followed?”

_“I’m sure, he most likely called Darkwing afterward.”_

“Wait, that would mean…” Shadow paled as he thought about the implications, “We’ll be right back.” Shadow swiftly ended the called as he turned back to everyone, “We need to leave, _**now.**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray, a Magica that doesn't want to murder the family! Well... just Scrooge, but not the good one so we're good ;)
> 
> And we got back Lena! The sassy teen is back with the kids, and especially Webby! And... they just kinda found out that their entire party was probably just attacked by their evil doppelgangers... I just can't give these guys a moment to breathe, can I? oh well, they can relax for a second once they get back to Scrooge.
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, really, I'm excited to know since there was a lot that happened here. It's actually pretty late as I upload this so I can't really tell if any part was confusing but I think everything works fine, but I always want to know your guys' thoughts, questions, and theories! (Please, every comment makes my day and if you have a lot to say or only a little to say it's all great to me! Every comment is appreciated!)
> 
> Until next time!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ain't this something? Another chapter a day after posting the last one?
> 
> I got lucky: Had a stroke of inspiration and got a lot done!
> 
> Not much to say other than enjoy!
> 
> If you spot any mistake please tell me!

The corruption of the Stained Mirror Universe, as Shadow noticed, had an irritating effect on his Quantum Jumper that prevented it from being as accurate as he needed to be, but luckily it didn't distort any traveling just misplacing where he wanted to go. He instructed Magica to stay within her cloak and for Lena to stay close to the kids as they traversed the streets of Duckburg on their way to the Tardis. Upon making it to the Police Box Magica was beside herself, “You came here… in this?”

“There’s more room than you think,” Shadow informed as he pulled out his Tardis Key, assuming Scrooge had locked the time ship upon arriving back at it before calling for help. His assumption was right as he felt slight resistance against the key as he unlocked the front doors and entered the Tardis.

Blood was the first thing he saw entering his Tardis: Blood smeared on the ground, coating the railings, and dripped around the floor and Tardis Console.

“Scrooge? You better be passed out and not dead.”

“Aye… I’m not either…” came a tired Scottish accent as a bloody hand waved at them from the other side of the console, “I’m over here… leanin’ on this blasted thing lest aye collapse on the ground.”

With worry, Shadow and the kids made their way around- ignoring Magica’s and Lena’s awed stares- to see Scrooge in a quite messy and torn coat and blood smeared on his face while it dripped from his left hand, “Webby, Huey, go get some cloth from the closet in here. Down the hall take three rights and two lefts, first door on the right, and drench them in water in the bathroom on your way back.” The kids nodded as they sprinted off to fulfill their task, “And you, Scrooge McDuck, need to sit down as you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Using his digital abilities Shadow constructed a chair and sat the mallard in it, “How long has your hand been like this?”

“Uh… 20 minutes, maybe? Maybe less? Aye just… time’s kinda slipped by since aye ran from th’ Money Bin.”

“From the Money Bin? Probably had adrenaline pumping through your systems as you tried putting as much distance between you and your counterpart, right?” The duck nodded, “Then that's also probably why you’re tired, your body’s practically drained of energy.” Webby and Huey arrived with the water-soaked cloth, “Perfect, use one of those to clean up the Tardis while I use the other to clean your uncle’s hand, and Dewey?” The blue-clad triplet straightened up, “Why don't you get our guests settled while we recuperate, alright?” As the kids split off for their tasks, Shadow cleaned the mangled mess that was Scrooge's palm and even going as fast as to ignore the duck's wincing whenever he put too much pressure. The sight of torn/burned flesh and mangled feathers was not the sight the vigilante wanted to come back to, but he was glad McDuck didn't do anything even more reckless than trying to make a quick escape. He asked Scrooge to relay, the best he could, in detail what happened and upon hearing the altercation he felt his suspicions grow more and more tangible.

Once he was satisfied, Shadow whispered into the cloth and Scrooge was slightly amazed to see it retain its wet state but saw the dirt and blood disappear. Shadow wrapped the cloth astound around his hand and tied it off, “ _Sana…_ ” Shadow whispered as Scrooge began to glow a bright green.

“Isn't this-”

“The spell I used to fix my broken leg? Yes, it is, but it doubles as a recovering spell. You're in the need of a fixed up hand and rejuvenated blood and energy, especially since we'll be going up against Darkwing and his cronies.”

While Shadow’s spell healed Scrooge he glanced over his shoulder, “But since you’re resting up for the moment I think it's time you talk to someone you haven’t seen in a while.”

Shadow stepped out of the way to reveal a duck with dyed bangs and an oversized sweater. Scrooge was floored, “Lena? Is… Are ye really here lass?”

“Yep, and hopefully permanently this time. Being stuck in darkness really blowed,” her laugh sounded strained as she failed to look Scrooge in the eyes, “So… I was wondering… that offer you made me? About being apart of your family? Is that… still on the table?” Lena had gathered that the boys, and Webby, had forgiven her for deceiving them because of her aunt, they understood that there wasn't anything she could’ve done. She wasn't, however, optimistic enough to believe that the adults would- Scrooge made her the offer, of course, but had he meant it? Or was it some sort of plan to get back at Magica then toss her aside? 17 years she had Magica whisper in her ear that she was nothing but a puppet, that she was “alive” to fulfill the sorceress’s plans, that she was a pawn in the overall grand scheme of things and she didn't matter in the end. Why would the richest duck in the world take her in, allow her comfort in his home? She had been tricked once, why would this time be any different?

Fortunately for Lena the older duck held a sad smile as he rested his uninjured hand on her head, “Lass, after everything we’ve gone through, did ye really think yew wouldn't have a place in me home?” Lena looked up, surprise filling her features, “Of course ye can be apart of me family because I’m certainly not sending yew back t’ yer aunt!” Though a part of the teen knew this might be his answer it was still surprising nonetheless, she didn't show though… just a small smile. As Scrooge smiled at Lena it began to register with him who else had joined her on the Tardis as he saw the sorceress approach him, “Magica.”

“McDuck.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two adults as they glared at one another, surprisingly though Scrooge was the first one to break his gaze as he sighed, “Thank yew.”

This caught Magica off guard, “Excuse me?”

“Aye said thank yew, for bringing back Lena and… comin’ to our aid. Havin’ someone like ye will benefit the lot of us in the long run.”

The Scrooge Magica knew was callous, bloodthirsty, and would never show this kind of gratitude to anyone, so it was a bit shocking to say the least, “O-Of course McDuck.”

“Call me Scrooge.”

_____

Scrooge had caught up everyone else on the events that transpired at the Money Bin and Shadow confirmed what he feared at the console, “I’ve been trying to track the genetic signatures of Donald and the rest of them and so far it seems they're all in one place: St. Canard.”

“So they're okay?” Dewey knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't help but ask.

“They’re alive and that's what matters.” Shadow stared intently at all of the buttons and such on the console as he tried. To devise a plan, “Okay, right now we have four kids, a sorceress, a vigilante, and a trillionaire… I can work with this. Magica I’m gonna need you to look after the kids and try to free everyone from their cages or whatever they're in wherever they are, got it?”

“Why me?”

“Because I’m gonna see what I can get out of Darkwing, villains like to talk so imma get what I can out of him. Hopefully, the rest of the goons will keep their focus on me while you get everyone out. Huey, Dewey, and Webby are very resourceful and Lena… well… she’s a 15-year-old teenager, she’s got sass to spare and a good head on her shoulders.” Lena smirked while the kids beamed with pride, “Between the five of you I don't have a doubt in my mind you can do this.”

“And me? What do ye want me t’ do Shadow?”

“Scrooge, you have the most important job,” Shadow walked back over to the console and entered some sort of command into the computing panel, “I need you to fly the Tardis back to your worlds and… stay there.”

Scrooge blinked, “What?”

“I’ve inputted a temporary lock on the Tardis systems which will allow you to travel between your world and this one for 24 hours without the Quantum Jumper fully integrated into the Tardis mainframe. Once everything is settled then I’ll contact you and-“

“Woah, Woah, Woah! Are ye tellin’ me to run?”

“Yes,” Shadow answered with no hesitancy.

“That's not happenin’! This is me family yer talkin’ about!”

“That's why I need you to take the Tardis and leave this world. If Darkwing got his hands on the Tardis there’s no telling what he could do with the tech in this ship, so I want it as far away from him as possible.”

“No! I’m not gonna leave me family behind, out of the question!”

“Scrooge I need you to do this, you’re the only other person right now who knows how to fly the Tardis. I promise you-“

“NO!” Scrooge roared as he gritted his teeth, “I don't care about that! _My family_ is in danger and I **will not** leave them here while you save them for me! I’m Scrooge McDuck, aye am _**NOT**_ goin' t' leave me sons and th’ rest of me family to suffer because you told me to!”

Shadow tilted his head, “Sons?”

Scrooge faltered slightly at his mess up, “Aye… Aye mean my nephews, obviously. I’ve already lost Della because aye didn't act fast enough, I’m not going to let down Donald, Launchpad, or anyone else!”

While Scrooge’s words were inspiring and filled with determination and stubbornness that can only be attributed to his family Shadow saw it in a different light, “No, you’re not coming with us.”

“What?” Scrooge was thrown off by this, as was everyone else.

“Did I stutter? I said you’re not coming with us.”

“But-“

“You’re acting like a warrior right now and that's not what we need at the moment Scrooge, you’re normally calm and collected no matter how bad a situation gets so this fury isn't going to do us any good. I don't need you to be a warrior right now Scrooge, I need you to-“ Scrooge slammed his fists into the Tardis console, cutting him off.

“ _I’m not The Doctor, so don't even try to tell me to be like him! Aye am **Scrooge McDuck!**_ ”

Shadow was fazed by the heeding shoulders or raw voice coming from the older mallard, “I know you’re not the Doctor, I’m just asking you to think a little like him: Yes, he cared fiercely about his friends and would do anything for them but he also understood that there were always bigger matters at hand to deal with. Saving your family means nothing if you die trying to get to them,” Shadow took a moment to collect his thoughts as he rested a hand on Scrooge’s shoulder, “I know you’re mad at yourself for not being able to talk Della down before she got sucked into that cosmic storm, I know you’re mad at yourself for ignoring your family for 12 years after that and not seeing your great nephews grow up as you were supposed to, but I need you to understand that I’m not asking you to abandon your family… I’m asking you to keep your world safe so they have a home to come back to when I get them back. The Tardis is dangerous in the wrong hands,” Shadow removed the Tardis Key from around Scrooge’s neck and placed it in the duck’s hand, “That's why I’m asking you to take it away from here, you are the only person I trust right now to do this. You had a hard time, from what you told me when you faced your counterpart: He’s not like you, he won’t play fair in any respect, so I’m asking you to do the one thing he can't: ruin your home. Do you think you can do that?”

Scrooge’s head hurt: Emotions swam through his mind that ranged from pain to rage to desperation; Memories that weren’t his also pounded against his skull as faces he didn't know flashed in his vision once again. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to feel, for the first time in a long time… Scrooge was lost. He didn't like being told what to do and even more so when it came to his family, but… this time felt different.

Scrooge took the key, “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Shadow had hoped for this but it was still surprising.

“ _You will??_ ” The kids echoed, shocked to see their uncle back down.

“Aye will, but if things start goin’ wrong then in coming right back aye don't care what yew say.”

“Of course Scrooge,” smirked Shadow just as a chime resonated from the console, “Oh! I guess the Tardis is done analyzing the Paradox Converter, alrighty then,” the vigilante cracked his knuckles, “let's see what you're made of.” The group watched as Shadow typed away on the control panel as he gazed at the various symbols flashing on the screen in front of him, and the longer he typed the more his expression morphed into confusion, unbridled fear, and disbelief, “No… No, that's not possible. This can't be right...”

“What is it Shadow?” Scrooge didn't like the look on the duck's face as he grew more and more frustrated with what he was looking at. Though Scrooge couldn't read the symbols on the screen there was an odd sense of dread in the pit of his stomach… as if he has seen it before.

“These readings don't make any sense! I mean I'm getting similar coding and such to my watch, which I understand, but these readings are telling me there's a function in here that virtually has no use! It's scaring me because what I'm being told is impossible, whatever this function is would require massive amounts of energy that this watch isn't capable of generating itself.”

“Like… how much energy are we talking?” Huey quizzed.

“My best guess would be 200 exploding supernovas or… or…” Realization dawned on the duck's face, “oh my god… that's what he's been doing, that's why his world is so… ugh, I'm so _stupid!_ How could I _not_ have realized?!” The rage filling Shadow's features threw everyone for a loop as he banged on the console, “It was right in front of my face and I didn't see it!” Before anyone said anything Shadow whipped around to face Scrooge, “We'll get your family back, but I need you to get the Tardis out of here now Scrooge.”

“What-”

“ _Now McDuck!_ ” Shadow didn't give any wiggle room to talk as he escorted everyone off the Tardis, leaving Scrooge alone and confused by his outburst.

_____

Shadow shut the doors to the Tardis and everyone couldn't help but stare in wonder as wheezing and groaning emanated from the ship as it pulsed and becoming more and more see-through before disappearing completely.

Shadow readjusted his coat and held a look of determination in his features, “Let's go get your family back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Dr. Strange, "We're in the endgame now."
> 
> I still got a ways to go before we reach this fic's conclusion but like... holy shit is it close. (For me writing anyways...)
> 
> What did you guys think? I'm always dying to hear your thoughts on this chapter and especially the last one *hint hint* nudge nudge* ;)
> 
> Until next time!


	39. Ṱ̴̻͒̇̓ŕ̵̥̐̏a̷͕̫͚͂̈́͑̍p̷̧͔̿̎͂̂p̸̡̤͐͐̾e̴̳̳̝̪̽̒d̷̹̺̓̀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! Woo-oo! (Yes I did just do that, and no I do not apologize :P)
> 
> @LoreWitch: You were right when you have inspiration just run with it, and I did! I think it also helps that I've been going over the details of these chapters for _months_ so I have a pretty good idea what I'm doing so far ;)
> 
> We got a corrupted title, which means Dark Chapter! Granted we're already in their world but we're specifically in Darkwing's lair/workshop/dungeon/whatever the hell it is. The one thing I want to clarify: This. Place. Is. _Huge!_ Tall ceilings, wide room, echos, all nine yards. I had a brief description of this place back in chapter 21, so think of it like this: it's a cross between a theater and a prison cellblock if that makes _any_ sense. I keep struggling to describe this place so please bare with me! Just know that it's big, it's grimy, , it's messy, smells terrible, and everyone's pretty spread out within this place.
> 
> I'm also pretty bad with coming up with decent descriptions of objects sometimes, so I just want to let y'all know that some of the "cages" our friends are in are Saw Traps. Why? Because I love horror movies and Saw has some pretty interesting contraptions. If you can guess the names of them, there's four, then all will be happily surprised- even more so since I forgot one of the trap's name, so I can't really google it to find out how to properly describe it! (You'll probably know which one I'm talking about...)
> 
> Anyways enough rambling! Overall I'm proud of this chapter even if some parts I'm Meh about!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them!

Three days. Louie had been trapped in this corrupted universe for three days, but it might as well have been three years.

The twisted images of his siblings came by for hours at a time taunting him and even switching on his container and they laughed watching his fear run rampant as the blue flames trickled on and the heat on his sphere rose. They never left, always at his side ready to torment him at a moment's notice. It also didn't help to see the leather jacket wearing him always shooting looks of disdain his way or ridiculing how he goes about his life or how pathetic he looked trapped in a glass bubble. Louie hated him with every fiber of his being.

It was the one thing Louie learned in his stay: each of them either was strapped down to tables or such similar for display or stuck in traps for insurance. His would roast him alive once fully warmed up, Fenton's would slowly twist his limbs one by one until the point of shattering his bones before doing the same to his head, and Gyro was strapped into a, well, sort gyrosphere that would slowly gorge him through the eyes and mouth on the sharpened pipes on the other end. Death with no way of escape.

The traps weren't even the worst part, Louie was barely fed, barely given water, and fear never left his body no matter how much he tried to will it away which kept him from thinking clearly. He had to watch as Darkwing, Hellfire, or even Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera tortured the other Launchpad and the others, their screams amplified by the glass sphere Louie was trapped in. And things got even worse.

The dread that found a home in Louie's stomach intensified as he watched his family get shuffled in to this forsaken facility: Hope all but left the young duck as Mrs. Beakley was strapped into a metal chair as a glass box was placed over her head, the duck sighed in defeat as he watched Drake get strapped down to an operating table… and he wasn't sure what to do as he saw Launchpad, his Launchpad, dragged by a chain and some sort of metal collar around his neck as Hellfire anchored him to the ground by Gosalyn and the others, “Launchpad! Launchpad!” Louie's voice was rough and hoarse from the lack of water as he called out to his uncle, his Twisted siblings startling awake because of his yelling. He didn't care about them, all that mattered was his uncle.

The large duck turned to him immediately, “Louie? Louie! Louie, it's alright, I'm- Ack!” Forgetting about the chain around his neck he yanked on his leash, throwing him on his back.

Hellfire snickered, “You really are a dumbass,” the duck pulled on the chain until he was right in Launchpad's face, “You're my bitch now and there's isn't anything to can do about it.”

The pilot spit in his capture's face, “Fuck you.”

Hellfire socked him hard, his blood spraying on the ground, “That's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do later once all this bullshit is over with, you and that scarfed pansy up there. We're going to have plenty of fun together, then once I get bored of both of you my knife will have a nice little home in your gut…” The violent duck slammed Launchpad's head into the ground before snickering and leaving.

Launchpad groaned as he pushed himself up, his head throbbing from banging against the concrete floor, “Scarfed pansy? Who is he…” the duck found himself in awe staring at himself dressed in a now torn cream colored scarf, a bloodied thick leather jacket, and cuts scattered about his body. He was still smiling though.

“You must be the other me Louie was talking about! Nice to meetcha!” Though his greeting was chipper his voice sounded exhausted.

“And you're Drake's Launchpad,” he pointed out as he fiddled with the collar around his neck. It disturbed him to see that it was lined with shotgun shells all pointed at him, “he talked a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope…” His laugh was just as tired as he looked. McQuack actually took a moment to look away from his newly brought in double to see Drake grunting in pain as Darkwing worked on him, “D… D.W.? What… What's he doing to him?!” Fear etched its way into his features and that unforeseen anger from days prior boiled in his heart.

“He shot him while he was trying to protect me. I… I should've stopped him, but ever since we've arrived here my emotions have been all over the place and especially my anger. I can't focus long enough in this messed up universe to… to…” something finally clocked in Launchpad as he slowly panned up to see the other captives, “Negaduck… and Gosalyn, you're Gosalyn Mallard, right?” The teen duck nodded, “I saw you, the first day Drake arrived in my world. He had a picture of my… of _LP's_ family, and when I touched it I… I saw one of his memories.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, it was pretty weird, but that tells me… these aren't my feelings…” he glanced at McQuack, “they're _yours._ ”

“Whaddya mean?” The tiredness faded slightly from the bound duck as he looked a little… nervous.

“I've only known Drake a few days- and I can say that we're friends- but I've had this… overwhelming need to protect him and hold him and…” Launchpad and McQuack's eyes met, “You-” He didn't get any further than that as the loud door slammed open and the Dark Caballeros walked in.

“¡Estamos detrás! ¡Y trajimos a algunas huéspedes!” _**We're back! And we brought some guests!**_ The familiar yet disturbingly different sound of Panchito filled the large auditorium, José and Donald in tow. What Launchpad wasn't expecting to see all three of his Caballeros tied up in what looked like tendrils and looking ragged.

“Donald!” Concern and rage mixed violently as Launchpad struggled more and more against his chain, “You better not have hurt him! If you hurt him I _swear to god-_ ”

“You'll _what?_ ” The large duck barely blinked before he had the corrupted version of José standing right in front of him, “You're in no position to fight, my friend, so there isn't really much for you do to is there?”

Launchpad held strong, “If you hurt him…”

“What, like _this?_ ” With a quick flick of his wrist, the Dark José summoned a rope of magic as it wrapped around all three of the Caballeros’ throats and slowly pulling tighter. Launchpad tried to hold firm in his stance and into his anger, but as the binding slowly grew tighter and he could hear the strained coughs and gags from his friends and husband it started to become difficult to glare.

“Stop.” 

“Stop what?” Dark Zé's hand clenched tighter, the binding mimicking. 

“Stop it, please.” Tears stung the eyes of all three birds as their lungs burned for the need for air. 

“I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, Que era aquele?” 

Fear overtook the pilot, “Please, stop it. You've made your point, don't… don't kill them.” Launchpad couldn't take his eyes off his lover and his friends as he watched them slowly turn shades of blue as they struggled less and less. 

"Hm… alright,” with a flick as quick as the first Dark Zé released his magic, the Caballeros all gasping for air, “I was only having a little fun anyway. Oh and Launchpad…” The parrot turned away before peering over his shoulder menacingly, “Your husband is an _excellent_ kisser!” 

“What?” Launchpad was baffled, “What did you do?” 

The parrot shrugged, “Nothing Donal’ didn't already want.” Fury returned full force as LP lashed out at Dark Zé but to no avail as the bird walked away. 

Three days was how long Louie was there for, and it only took a couple of hours to take down everyone he cared about… Until he noticed his siblings were nowhere to be seen. 

_____

Blight let down the Caballeros, leaving the “ropes” around the birds, and sighed contently, “ _Well, isn't this a nice surprise? Not only did we manage to the three of you with ease but it seems the rest of your friends were easily taken care of as well._ ”

“Don't underestimate us pendejo, we haven't lost yet.”

“ _Oh of course! You're heroes right so you'll probably make some miraculous escape, we'll fight, you'll win, and everyone will live happily ever after, right?_ ” The inverted eyes disturbed Donald as he watched them bore into Panchito, “ _But here's the thing, Panchito: Your two bouts of muscle are restrained, your precious Fenton is suitless, Drake is in the care of our **wonderful leader** , and the three of you have no guns, no wand, and no magic,_” that last point gesturing to the black cuffs around José's wrists, “ _face it, you've lost, there isn't anything you can do._ ” Blight put on a devilish smile as he turned his attention to Donald, “ _But you're already used to that, aren't you Donald?_ ”

“Screw off.”

“ _Why? I'm only telling the truth, you've never felt anything you've done has ever led to anything and you don't ever feel like you're doing enough._ ”

“Shut up.”

“ _You know, besides the urge to maim anything he came across and his twisted history, you and my Donald are very similar_.”

“Don't you mean you and me are similar?” Donald tried to correct as he stared daggers at his counterpart.

“ _Donald and I are **very** different, I exist all thanks to his uncle. I live to serve, but I also try to have fun in my own way. Actually, the more I think about… I'm basically Donald **before** those annoying brats came into his life!_ ” Even if Donald knows Blight isn't talking about his nephews it still pisses him off hearing his own voice say that. “ _Donald's memories are quite interesting: all the pain and destruction he caused with the Caballeros was something to **really** behold, and all the things he did with his sister and uncle…_ ” Blight whistled, “ _No wonder everyone hates his family, they're just a bunch of violent tyrants, aren't they?_ ” Blight's smile slowly turned into a frown, however, “ _Then his dumbass of a sister got knocked up by some random moron on one of their 'adventures’, that's when Donald started to change. The bloodthirstiness, the fire, the recklessness, all of that became second whenever it came to his sister. His heart **should've been** completely black after everything that's happened to his bloodline as a Caballero… I guess there was some **light** left after all…_ ” His smile returned as he gripped at Donald's shirt, “ _But when his bitch of a sibling ran off because she didn't know how to be a mother he decided to raise them, and what a failure he was._ ”

Donald didn't like this, “Stop.”

“ _Barely had any food on the table, couldn't afford to buy them new clothes, job after job he got fired from because he couldn't keep his anger in check._ ”

“Stop it.”

“ _Every time he wanted to hit those snot nose ingrates for talking back or for breaking something or just being a nuisance overall… oh how much he wanted to **beat them** until they understood who was in charge._ ”

“Shut up!” Donald didn't want to hear this, he didn't. All those years struggling to give his boys the best he could, all those times he tore apart his room in a fit of rage because something didn't go his way, all those times… all those times he was afraid he wouldn't make it to his room and lash out at the boys just because they were around. Everything he knew Blight was saying about his Donald was just a darker portrayal of what Donald himself went through… and he _**hated**_ hearing this.

Blight let go of Donald's shirt, standing straight up again, “ _But he never did hit them because every time he looked at the triplets… he only saw his sister… and how much he failed her. He couldn't raise them on his own so he came crawling back to his uncle… and now he's trapped in his own body, with me at the wheel while his 'precious nephews’ have more blood on their hands than they ever should because he gave up. They're like how they are now because **you failed them.**_ ”

“ _SHUT UP!!!_ ” Donald violently struggled against the bindings, shouting profane words and unintelligible quacks at his counterpart while Blight looked on in glee. Donald went on like this with no sign of stopping… that is if he didn't have his friend's at his side.

“Donald, calma abajo, nada él dice los medios cualquier cosa. Él apenas está intentando conseguirle perder control.” _**Donald, calm down, nothing he says means anything. He's just trying to get you to lose control.**_

“Sim, Panchito é Donal direito, ele sabe obter sob suas penas assim que você tem que ignorá-lo. Você fez um trabalho fantástico que aumenta os meninos, e mesmo se era duro às vezes você ainda puxou completamente.” _**Yes, Panchito is right Donal', he knows how to get under your feathers so you have to ignore him. You've done a fantastic job raising the boys, and even if it was hard at times you still pulled through.**_

“Sí, todos esos años de trabajo difícilmente y mirada en ellos ahora: tres hombres jovenes que atan con correa que los deben a todo están… a usted. Usted hizo bueno a mi amigo, este los pendejo no conoce de lo que él está hablando.” _**Yeah, all those years of working hard and look at them now: three strapping young men that owe everything they are... to you. You did good my friend, this dumbass doesn't know what he's talking about.**_

José and Panchito's words struck him like a cold splash of water, refreshing and much needed. He slowly simmered down as he glanced at the two birds, giving a small smile to show them he was okay now. They always knew what to say to help him out, but their quick tender moment was soon cut off by the disgusted snorts of the Red rooster standing over them.

“Albóndigas, usted. Quiero lanzar para arriba en mi pico apenas que oye cómo usted tres habla el uno al otro, él soy patético. ¿Comodidad del hallazgo en hombres? ¿Qué clase de monstruos son usted?” _**Faggots, all of you. I want to throw up in my beak just hearing how you three talk to each other, it's pathetic. Finding comfort in men? What kind of freaks are you?**_

This pissed off Panchito this time, “I'd watch your tongue if I was you, tragaleche, because something tells me that you're not so different from us.”

“ _WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!_ ” Dark 'Chito placed both his revolvers on the underside of Panchito's beak, “SAY IT AGAIN! SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU, AND I WILL **HAPPILY** BLOW THAY SMUG FACE OF YOUR _RIGHT OFF!_ ”

“Easy now, amigo, he's just trying to rile you up. Why don't we explain some of our histories, maybe then they'll realize just who they're up against.”

Dark 'Chito looked at Dark Zé in confusion for a moment before it clicked with him just what his partner was saying, “ _Oh…_ sí mi amigo, I like that idea very much.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Panchito didn't like the look in their faces as they grinned menacingly at the two of them.

“You were doing research on us, weren't you?” Dark Zé asked, “Then you already know what mistakes our ancestors made that led to us being as we are, but you don't know the Why. It is quite simple: We are like this… because of everyone else.” The parrot took pleasure in seeing their confused expressions before he went on, “My ancestor, Dênis, had ruined everything for us because of his thirst for power- cursing us for our in entire lives- but what you don't know is that the _people_ are the ones to thank for us being how we are today.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, mamahuevo, after what our ancestors did and those knowing the curse we were afflicted with the people stopped trusting us, and after the first time we were born 'evil’ only cemented that fact. The Caballeros were damaged, and what do you do with damaged goods?” The rooster's frown deepened, “You throw them away.”

“It did not matter whether our incarnations were good or not, nobody wanted us around anymore. The people saw us as nothing but evil, demônios, and thus sought out to rid the world of us: they smothered us in our sleep as young, burned us at the stake, beheaded us, hanged us, handed us over to a firing squad, you name it. At the end of the day, it was clear: The people _**turned**_ on the Three Caballeros forever, never trusting us again. Our hearts were broken… and then our souls darkened with all the pain, anguish, rage, and despair we felt throughout all our lifetimes. We were cursed to turn evil, the people sped up the process.”

All three birds were left stunned not really knowing what to say. Nothing they heard accused any of the atrocities they had read about, but it hurt more than anything. The Caballeros had been around for centuries and were praised by many across the world… would people really turn against them at the first sign of any type of corruption? They didn't really want to believe it, but the proof was standing right in front of them.

But they weren't done, “Your magic, it's damaged isn't it?” Dark Zé directed all of his attention at his twin, “I could tell when my binding from earlier touched you. The damage, it's… older, maybe from you were young?” José said nothing, “It's residual, like a scar almost…” Dark Zé thought for a moment as he smiled, “You killed someone, didn't you? This type of doesn't form unless pushed to commit the ultimate sin… who was it? A friend? A family member?” Again, José said nothing, “or maybe… it was those bastards that tried to burn us.” José stiffened while Dark Zé continued, “They really thought that because I was a child that I wouldn't be able to protect myself… the fools. I enjoyed turning them to ash, you on the other hand probably not. You didn't mean to, most likely, you were just scared and wanted to be free, but let me ask you this… how did you feel?” José glared at his double, “After holding back for so long you finally unleashed your power, and it felt good didn't it? You pushed yourself to your absolute limit in order to free yourself and punish those who wronged you, is that kind of power so bad?”

“You _**never**_ use magic to attack those without reason, you're _**never**_ supposed to turn your magic against those you care about. Your magic was corrupted from the start because if it wasn't then your ancestor would have never tried to take the Altus from Xandra- you're nothing but a shadow of the man you were _supposed_ to become.”

“ _Ooh_ , such flowery words from the suave parrot but let me ask you this: Does your family love you?”

José was caught off guard by that question, “What?”

“Because mine didn't, in fact, they were afraid of me. Afraid of what I might become. Those 'random’ people that kidnapped me? My family hired them to kill me. When they didn't succeed I did the one thing they wanted to happen to me…” Dark Zé got real close and whispered into José's ear, “ _I took **pleasure** in seeing my green flames dance throughout my family home… their screams were **delicious!**_ ”

Something snapped in José upon hearing that. Tears fell down his cheeks while his eyes turned dark as he growled, “Você bastardo! Demônio! Assassino! Havia crianças nessa casa, CRIANÇAS! Você queimou nossa casa com nossa família para dentro sem umas dúvidas?! Sua família era DIREITA sobre você, eles não deve ter deixou-o NUNCA crescê-los acima deve ter cortado sua garganta quando tiveram a possibilidade!!!” _**You bastard! Demon! Murderer! There were children in that home, KIDS! You burned our home with our family inside without a second thought?! Your family was RIGHT about you, they shouldn't have EVER let you grow up- they should have slit your throat when they had the chance!!!**_

Panchito and Donald had no idea what to do since they had never seen José so furious before. They tried calling him down but he only lashed out at them briefly before turning his attention back to his counterpart.

Dark 'Chito laughed at the display, “You know, ‘'brother’, our family did something similar.” Panchito froze, “They tried to sell me off to the Cartel as payment for all of the debt they collected over the years, they thought everything was fine… Until I led the Cartel right back to my family's home. When they found out I was a Caballero they didn't want to harm me lest I relatilate, so I gave them my family in exchange for my freedom.” The rooster enjoyed the steaming look on his “weaker” double's face as he fumed, “No consiguieron qué merecieron, después de todo… a nadie ensucian con Panchito Gonzalez.” _**They got what they deserved, after all... nobody messes with Panchito Gonzalez.**_

Pain, Anguish, Rage, Despair… the Dark Caballeros set out what they wanted for their twins: To feel what they felt.

_____

Drake was helpless, he couldn't do anything. Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Negaduck were in the same room as him, he could see them with his _own eyes_ , but there wasn't anything he could do.

While still groggy, Darkwing had strapped him down to an operating table and went to work on him to extract the bullet in his side. Drake found it a little jarring to see Darkwing’s new outfit as for a long time he considered him just a more psychotic Negaduck… but now seeing him it was clear that he wasn't. He was Darkwing Duck, consumed by greed, darkness, and malice.

“W-Why?” It was the first word he spoke since getting there.

“Excuse me?”

“Why? Why did you become Darkwing?”

The masked mallard smirked, “Why do you want to know?”

“You’re going to kill me anyway, aren’t you, so you might as well as grant a dying man’s request.” Drake was still trying to come up with ways to escape and help his friends but seeing almost everyone here that was trying to help him his hopes started to dwindle. Still, though, he wouldn't give up until he knew there weren’t any options left. “You’re still me so I know there’s still a part of you that’s fair, a twisted kind of fair but fair nonetheless.”

Darkwing cocked his head in intrigue, “Alright, I’ll bite, I’ll tell you. From what I can tell you became Darkwing because ‘someone had to clean up this city’, right? But you didn't get into it because you were _so noble_ , but because you wanted to be noticed.” Darkwing sighed as he finished cleaning Drake bullet wound and began stitching it up, “We’re the same person so don't try to deny it, I know how you think. You wanted your chance in the limelight and wanted those to praise you for your _heroic acts,_ ” Darkwing snorted in disgust, “you wanted to make a name for yourself. We’re the same in that respect as I wanted nothing more but for others to know my name.” His smile turned devilish, “But unlike you, I succeeded.”

“For years I was ridiculed and nobody would take me seriously, but unlike you who wanted to prove you weren’t a wimp and show you can be a hero, all of that pain and dismissal and ignorance thrown my way only fueled my hatred for the world. I always felt out place in the world, never feeling like I belonged anywhere… or rather, I existed on a different plane than everyone else. So that's. When I put my plan into place: If nobody would listen to Drake Mallard then I’d _make them_ listen to Darkwing Duck! It was tough work, mind you, to get the world how I wanted it but in the end I did what I set out to do, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop though.”

Drake’s head was reeling: The fact that Darkwing had dissected him so easily as he compared his life to his own, how similar they actually were, and how drastically different the two ducks had become sent a chill down his spine.

But there was one thing that his mind latched onto, “What do you mean by you ‘got the world how you wanted it’?”

Darkwing smirked, “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Oh yes, that would be grand,” Darkwing shifted his gaze towards the entrance as a duck he hadn’t expected to walk through came into view, Shadow smirking, “Do tell the class what you actually meant by that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something right? Here we go, into the chapters with a million characters in them and my laughable ability to keep them all mentioned without being forgotten! (It's gonna be a struggle, but I'll figure it out!)
> 
> Launchpad figures out why he's been off, The Dark Caballeros shove more history down the Cabs' throat and ruining them, and Shadow showing up to confront Darkwing and his goons! What do you think will happen? Leave all of your thought, questions, and theories in the comment below- this is even more important now because next chapter a lot of pieces that I've been sprinkling in come into play! *cough cough* Beginnings: Part 4 *cough cough* Amongst other details that, specifically, revolve around the Stained Mirror Darwking. I _really_ want to see if anyone can put together what I've built up to or see who gets the closest, but overall I just want to see what you guys come up with!
> 
> So please, don't be afraid to dump a five-page essay in the comments! I want everything you guys can throw at me! (And I'm also giving you guys some days to mull over everything- 4 to 5 days when I upload next.)
> 
> Until next time!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, we you all finally get your answers! This is very much an exposition chapter, but all n’ all it’s very important and I really do hope you all enjo this chapter!
> 
> But those keeping up can also see another change: The number of chapters has been updated! I managed to work around some things in coming chapters so that one didnt feel overly rushed so I can pace things out a little more for all of your- and my- benefit! I do what I can to give a fic that I’m proud of and give you a fic that is enjoyable to read start to finish, and finding ways to rework some of my initial thoughts for the chapters is something I do take pleasure in.
> 
> But enough stalling, lets get to the chapter! If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

“Drake, are you okay?” Shadow saw the blood that soaked into the hero’s uniform.

The duck nodded, “I’m fine, don't worry about me.”

“Impossible, you’re Darkwing Duck. Not a very easy name to not worry about since you’re always getting yourself into crazy situations,” Shadow stared down Drake counterpart, “this time is no different.”

“So,” Darkwing stepped around the operating table and approached the vigilante, “you’re the Shadow guy that I’ve heard about, I must say… I’m not impressed.”

“The last guy that said that to me found himself bleeding on the ground, missing an eye, and begging for mercy.”

“Oh? And who was this man?”

“Nobody you would know, I’ve spent many years traveling so I’ve had the pleasure of meeting many people of varying backgrounds.”

Darkwing never took his eyes off Shadow, “You know, Gizmoduck had told me that he had taken care of you. He told me he killed you, did he lie?”

Shadow shook his head, “Nope, I did die, but I’m not that easy to keep dead.”

“But you can die.”

“Everything living can die, Darkwing. You, me, everyone in this room. If you’ve given the privilege of life then you are also granted the privilege of death.”

“So poetic… may I ask a question?”

“You may.” Shadow needed to keep him talking, long enough for the others to do what they're supposed to do and long enough to get him to confess.

“You’re not from their world, are you?” He gestured to Launchpad and the others, “Why are you helping them? It's not your home so there’s no stake in this for you, there’s no reason for you to be here.”

“Heh, that's where you’re wrong. I pride myself in helping those you can't help themselves, protect worlds from dastardly tyrants, save collapsing universes from total destruction, and keep history going as it should be. My name is Shadow, I am the leader of The Travelers and we defend the Whole of Reality. Why? Because we can.”

“I’m here because Launchpad had called for my help, and from what I noticed from their interference why wouldn't I come?” Shadow glanced at every other Dark counterpart in the large operating auditorium, “You effectively halted any progress of their universe, and that's not gonna fly for me.”

“So you’re doing this for… what? Acknowledgment? Praise? Fame?” Darkwing was trying to pick at the vigilante's brain to see what he was after.

Shadow, however, has has this same conversation thrown at him plenty of times before, “I’m just someone passing by, helping out, because it’s the right thing to do. Most don’t even know that I was the reason I saved them or even knew their lives were in danger. I’m doing this because, like I said, I can.”

Darkwing didn't like that, “But everyone wants something, what is it that _you want?_ ”

Shadow shrugged, “For people to live happy lives.” His nonchalant attitude as irking the masked mallard, and it was pleasing Shadow, “Let me ask you a question Darkwing.”

“Oh?” Darkwing took a breath to keep his composure, “And what might that be?”

“How many times?”

“How many times what?” The slight smirk on the duck’s face told Shadow he knew what he was talking about.

“You see I was analyzing the Paradox Converter in Drake’s possession and I came across something _**very interesting…**_ ” his growl at the end was fairly noticeable, “So tell me: How many times have you done this?”

_____

The Quantum Jumper was, for once, accurate while being in this weird universe as Shadow had opened up a gateway for The kids and Magica to pass through that landed them on the upper deck of Darkwing’s underground base. Huey was in awe with how huge the room was at least 75 feet wide, long, and tall. The room itself resembled an old operating auditorium with the ground floor spaced out allowing for plenty of area for display everyone captured but still enough space for free roaming and tables, cabinets, and such other things. The upper level was a viewing area that was lined with seats that were decrepit and covered in dust.

Magica cloaked them in an illusion spell to keep them invisible as they slowly walked around trying to find a staircase that would lead to the ground floor.

During their search they could vaguely hear Shadow talking with Darkwing, but it didn't matter to them what they were discussing as Webby pointed out an exit door. Keeping relatively silent they all made it to where everyone else was, but now they had a different problem: How were they going to free everyone?

Any type of magic might get noticed if they tried freeing their friends with it but they needed to unlock a lot of locks and unclamp a lot of clamps, and that didn't even factor in what they were going to do about Launchpad, Louie, and Fenton’s situation as their entrapments seemed a little more difficult to disable. They also came across a giant container that they had no idea what could be inside, but as it held no answer to getting their family out they chose to ignore it for the time being.

Keeping within a group, Dewey had quietly searched the filing cabinets scattered about while Huey and Webby looked through lockers and table drawers, searching for anything they could use as a lock pick or something to assist them. Lena, on the other hand, stayed close to Magica but not close enough for the sorceress to touch her. The girl was almost wiped from existence by the woman with this same face, so of course she was a little apprehensive to be in Magica’s presence again.

Magica wanted to tell her that she wouldn't hurt her, but she knew that her words would fall upon deaf ears. Magica had been nothing but kind in her lifetime, maybe a little shy at times, and the only person she held any kind of real despise for was Scrooge. To know, after a brief talk before arriving at their current location, that there was a version of her dead set on killing Scrooge, his family, and just wanting to cause chaos was...a bit of a shock. BUt in their brief time she knew that this family was tough, _‘They can handle themselves…’_ She thought fondly… just as Dewey accidentally dropped a piece of metal, not hard but enough to be heard.

 _“Dewey!”_ Magica harshly whispered.

_“Sorry!”_

“So tell me: How many times have you done this?” They all stopped as they heard Shadow’s question directed at Darkwing, they couldn't see the other duck’s face but it seem like he was smiling.

“This is a first for me! I’ve never encountered someone like you before and I’ve never had to do so much before when it came to doppelgangers. What a unique experience!” They could tell Darkwing was mocking the vigilante, but it was nonetheless irritating for all of them.

Shadow just sighed, “I guess I had that coming with how I phrased that, so let me rephrase: How many times have you gone through this process? Gathering all of these idiots and invading other universes?”

There was a beat of silence before dark chuckling could be heard coming from Darkwing, “How many times? Well… this would my 12th go around.”

_____

The whole room was stunned into disbelief while the Dark counterparts half a sense of confusion.

“13 if you count the world you’re trying to protect.”

“13 times invading another universe and taking it over, impressive. Normally people settle for doing that once or twice, but you seem like a special kind of extra, aren’t you?”

“What can I say, I am the Terror that flaps in the Night… I want _everyone_ to know who I am.”

“But here’s where I have a problem understanding,” Shadow started pacing around the space near the entrance, “If you’ve done this before, gathering the ot of them and such, they don't seem to remember any other instance past this one time, the Paradox Converter, while still clunky in it's design, is very sophisticated in its tech and programming, and invading another universe takes lots of careful planning that would take a while, maybe even years, to figure out.” Shadow stopped and glared at Darkwing, “and even so it would take a massive amount of energy to even do multiple takeovers of other universes. I had scanned you Paradox Converter and found a rather… _interesting_ feature among it. So tell me Darkwing,” the room grew colder than it already was, “How long did it take you to build the Paradox Converter the **first time?** ”

Nobody understood what that question meant… except Darkwing, “23 years.” While those under Darkwing grew even more confused and even a bit angry everyone was just stunned by how quickly he gave a number that they would find out what it meant. “I became Darkwing and I rampaged through St. Canard, but… those _heroes_ always found a way to stop me from doing any lasting damage.”

“The Fearsome Four.”

“They always got in the way and never let me have my fun,but over time I had managed to steal tech from a variety of companies and even some pieces that were a bit more in the prototype phases- I did all that just to spite them. I had all this tech and I didn’t know what to do with… so I spent a very long time trying to build...something, anything. I managed to cobble together everything I had, even stealing new pieces over time, and once I was finished I was… _annoyed._ ” Darkwing’s smile turned into a frown as his entire posture went rigged, “I just spent roughly a quarter of my life building something, and for what? Nothing, all because I was petty and wanted to show those four idiots that I could do something and they couldn't stop me. It was _pathetic._ It was _dumb._ It was… _unbecoming_ of me. I had lost so much time and I just wanted to start over. I had played around with what I had built to see what to fuck it did and… then I woke up in a city, a Victorian era city, and… I saw myself, I saw _another Darkwing._ ”

“The year was 1887,” Darkwing’s smile returned, unsettling Shadow, “I woke up in a Victorian era St. Canard with another me as a detective of sorts, what do you think I did?”

Shadow froze, “Jack the Ripper…”

“Oh yes, and with all of my future knowledge I thought what better way to use it than to keep history as it was. Five long years I gutted anyone I came across in the dead of night and the other me couldn't ever find a trace of evidence to pin the murders on,” his devilish smile turned into something almost innocent, “of course after a while I had believed everything to be a dream and that I could do whatever I wanted. I killed that other me in his sleep before burning St. Canard to the ground as there was nobody to stop me, and while all of that was fun I… grew depressed. I had wasted my life and I had nothing to show for it, how I desperately wanted to properly start over. And then… I woke up in bed, exactly one week before I became Darkwing. I didn't really remember much so I went about completing my outfit for my debut. I had noticed, however, that something felt… off about my city: The streets were a little more dirty, the people seemed a little meaner, and the atmosphere seemed… _**darker.**_ ”

“Everything repeated, not exactly the same but it was similar enough that I only had a slight itch at the back of my head. The second time building the Paradox Converter I had some help. I saw on the news about Launchpad and his brother getting arrested for murder, so naturally I thought they were the **perfect** people to assist me! Vincent was a little irritating to deal with… but Launchpad,” Darkwing glanced over his shoulder at Hellfire who was just staring at him in disbelief, “he was easy to order around, always willing to fetch me things if it meant that he wasn't around his brother. That second go around only took 18 years, and as I worked on it I realized that… I felt like I had done this before, so as I designed it I came up with a better, more sleek design but it still had a long ways to go. This time I saw the flash of light and when my vision cleared I noticed that was what looked like the future, finding the date it was about 200 years into the future.”

“Again, another me, another rampage, another city burned to the ground. Another lifetime wasted and another moment of waking up in my bed, same time as before, one week before I became Darkwing, but this time… I remembered a little bit more, and I had definitely started to notice the change within my city. Over and over and over again I watched as my world changed- growing darker and more sinister- as I remembered more and more. Around the fourth time I realized I wasn't crazy and that I really was predicting events because I had already gone through them, albeit a little differently but I had still gone through them.”

“I wasn't really sure what I should do with this information…” Darkwing threw on a full smile, sharp teeth showing and all, “...until I realized I was getting _**exactly**_ what I always wanted: a world that fit _**me.**_ ”

“You essentially kept resetting,” Shadow pointed out with a look of disgust, “you used your built up knowledge of events to benefit you in your twisted agenda; That kind of energy output to reset like that would take 200 supernovas… or the complete collapse of a single universe. You… you used every world you visited to fuel your journey back to the beginning, destroyed them then siphoned the energy created from that.”

Darkwing nodded, “It's amazing what you can accomplish when you have infinite time at your fingertips, such as pitch skills when gathering all of these morons or my handwriting. When you’ve lived over 60 years you get really good at mimicking other people's handwriting.” The longer he talked Shadow could clearly see the anger, confusion, and betrayal etch their way into all of the Dark counterparts, but... they weren't doing _anything._ They didn't try to attack Darkwing or scream about being used. It was almost as if... they were frozen in some way. It only served to strengthen Shadow's theory.

“But you don't have infinite time, you’re stealing it! Destroying whole realities to what? Relive the same experience? You don't even realize what you’ve been doing here!”

“Then enlighten us, what have I been doing?”

Shadow scoffed, “Every time you reset you break down the walls of your universe, corrupting its history as a consequence of you returning,” the vigilante threw up the digital display of the collapsing world, “ _THIS_ is the result of your ‘resetting’, everything about your world is pulled apart, corrupted, glitched into oblivion! You’ve poisoned this world with, essentially, a virus that erodes this reality every time you come back- infectious and dangerous to _everyone_ here, warping their thoughts, actions, and behaviors to better match what you’re doing here! This universe doesn’t even have history anymore, you’ve completely disintegrated away your entire timeline- everything from before that week when you became Darkwing doesn’t even **exist** anymore! It's all just a broken record, repeating the same distorted events and… and…” Shadow finally realized that Darkwing didn't look surprised, at most he looked… _bored_ , “...and you already know this, don't you? You don't care.”

“Once this world dies then I’ll just integrate into another universe where Darkwing doesn’t exist and start the process All. _Over. **Again.**_ ” He chuckled, “This world now matches me in **every way** and I intend to keep doing this until the day I finally croak, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me.”

“Oh really? I highly doubt that.”

“Oh you hero types… always forgetting the most important details.”

“And that would be?”

“ _AHH!!!_ ” Shadow’s blood drain from his body as he heard the screams of the kids and Magica and as peered towards the back he saw them wrapped up in binds of magic- Magica separated from her staff- with Dark Zé looking quite smug.

“That not all villains are the same, you think I didn't have proximity alarms around this place? And why would I believe that you showed up alone? They also weren't as quiet as they thought they were, so anybody really paying any attention would've noticed them.” Shadow growled as he went to draw his swords, “Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so!” Darkwing pulled out a intricate remote controller from his coat, “Make a move on me and you won't like the end result.” The masked mallard turned the dial on the controller and Shadow heard a very distinct beeping coming from further away.

Multiple lights lit up on Launchpad’s collar, pulsing continuously as he started to freak out, attempting to pull at it to no avail.

Ice formed in the pit of the hero's stomach as he recognized the device, “That's… that's a Shotgun Collar.”

“You recognize the design?”

“All too well…” As quickly as his anger grew he pushed it away as he let go of the hilts to his swords.

“And don't attempt to do anything to this controller either, if it's destroyed then then my little contraptions will all automatically go off with nothing to shut them down. Brilliant failsafe, huh?”

“More like annoying,” Shadow muttered before sighing, “Alright, you got me, what do you want me to do?”

Darkwing lit up at the question, “I’m so glad you asked! I want you to… fight me.”

Shadow blinked, “What?”

“Simple really: We fight and if you win then I’ll let you take everyone out of here- except Drake here- and you won't cause me or anyone else here problems.”

“And if I lose?”

Darkwing snickered, “Then you get the pleasure of watching as all of your friends die one by one while I get to keep you as consolation of winning this tiresome game you’ve pulled me into. I don't usually have to think this much on the fly whenever it comes to these trips, so I do have to give you credit for that. This has been one of the most unique experiences I have had in a long while… thank you, for this.” Darkwing almost sounded… sincere at the end there, but no one other that Shadow picked up on it.

“Okay then… where is he?”

“Where is who?” Darkwing feigned innocence.

“You want me to fight you, but seeing as there’s four versions of Drake Mallard in this room right now it is a little confusing.”

“Four?”

“This isn't my first rodeo with someone you travels to other universes.” Darkwing smirked as he snapped his fingers. The sound of a flapping cape could be heard as a heavy figure dove right in front of the psychotic duck and everything about this new arrival terrified Drake to no end.

“Who the hell is that?!”

“ _This_ is Dark _warrior_ Duck,” the duck had a more bulky torso because of the body armor, spiked shoulder wraps, a utility belt that contained not so friendly gadgets, and his mask- while still purple- had managed to turn his eyes a glowing red, “this is you, Drake, if you ever lost Gosalyn.”

Drake was stunned into silence hearing that, and as he craned his neck to look at his daughter what he saw on her face wasn't anything he expected: Recognition and fear, “Do… Do you know this me?”

“Oh she knows me alright,” came the almost Negaduck-esque voice from the move intimidating duck, “she visited the future it's Quackerjack and Megavolt in that gaudy Top time machine.”

“Wait… is _that why_ you tackled me once they showed back up?!”

“Enough talk!” Darkwarrior barked, shutting up any further conversation, “Darkwing said I have to fight, which means you get the pleasure of being my victim today.”

“Funny,” Shadow unsheathed his swords, “you villian types need to come up with more original phrases, you’re starting to run out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are, Darkwing’s plan is brought to life! Was it everything you expected? Underwhelming? Too complicated? Makes perfect sense? Please tell me since _I_ understand what I’m doing and what’sgoing On, but I just want to make sure I didn’t lose any of you. As always I’m happy to answer any questions you might have regarding any of this! (I’m become quite the “master” at explaining the event of what have transpired without spoiling anything)
> 
> So, Please, please, please comment below your thoughts and questions as they will always make my day no matter how many times I receive a new comment. Quick comments or Essay-long comments, it doesn’t matter I love them all!
> 
> But now the next chapter: Shadow VS Darkwarrior Duck! And some other things happen...
> 
> Until next time!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Shadow VS Darkwarrior Duck! But some... interesting things happen along with that ;)
> 
> There's plenty of references in this chapter, lets see if you can figure them out ;)
> 
> Oh! Almost forgot: Shadow's powers are... weird. He's been to so many places and has cataloged plenty of powers from many heroes, villains, or whathaveyou over the many years of travel. The powers he uses more often than not are from the video game _Infamous: Second Son_ , so if you want to have a better visual of what Shadow can do- since I'm pretty crap at describing his powers at times- then go to youtube and search up "Infamous Second Son All powers showcase". The ones Shadow uses are Smoke, Neon, and Video.
> 
> If you find any mistakes please tell me!

“ _Now McDuck!_ ” Shadow didn't give any wiggle room to talk as he escorted everyone off the Tardis, leaving Scrooge alone and confused by his outburst.

McDuck was left with his beak agap for a moment before sighing and returning to the Tardis Console. Memories flooding back as he messed with each button, switch, and dial, he had pulled down the flight lever and soon enough the Tardis began to dematerialize for Shadow and the others as Scrooge once again found himself tumbling through the Time Vortex.

The ride back almost seemed rougher, for whatever reason, which didn't bode well for Scrooge’s mood. He had already agreed to take the Tardis back to his world, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that makes him doubt his choice as he thinks that he probably should’ve stayed to help.

But it was too late for that now, his mind, though filled with the steps and procedures to fly the Tardis, wasn't able to fully grasp onto how to turn the ship around mid-flight and Scrooge wasn't going to risk tumbling through the void for the chance to get back to his family.

After a few more minutes of thrashing and holding onto dear life, Scrooge felt the familiar halt of landing. The trip back didn't seem as long for whatever reason, but Scrooge chose not to really question it since he didn't fully understand how the time and space ship worked, _‘Does that Doctor fellow fly this all by himself? Doin’ it on me own is such a hassle…’_ the mallard thinks before shaking away any thoughts about his time traveling counterpart. He checks the radar to see where he’s landed: In the front driveway of his mansion, right at the doorway- the same time minutes after leaving for the Stained Mirror Universe.

Scrooge exited the Tardis and couldn't help but sigh with relief as his feet touch the ground as he breathed in the light breeze of the day. The rich duck goes inside to make himself some food, realizing that he still felt empty even with Shadow’s spell healing him and regaining some of his lost energy and blood. After making a sandwich and scarfing it down- nobody around to notice- and gulping down a soda he fetched from the fridge- not usually one to drink the liquid, but didn't feel up to making tea- Scrooge's mind immediately picked up in how… quiet the Manor was without everybody: no laughter, no loud roughhousing, no… anything. It didn't sit well with the older duck.

Scrooge was on his way out the door, intent on staying in the Tardis when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a hanging mirror: dirty, torn up, ragged, that's what the duck saw. The itch to keep up appearances kicked in as he sprinted upstairs, went into his bedroom and grabbed everything he needed to clean up.

In the bathroom, Scrooge stared at his covered left hand as he stood over the sink, nervous to remove the makeshift gauze. Curiosity won out as he untied the wrapping… only to be greeted by a fully healed hand. Well, as fully healed as it could be as he stared at the thinner feathers on his palm as he could still see the burn-scarred flesh underneath. Gently brushing up against it with his fingers Scrooge could tell that he had lost some feeling but nothing too extreme.

McDuck took a quick shower, scrubbing away all of the dirt, grime, and fatigue he accumulated in the last 2 and a half hours before drying off and changing into an undamaged coat and top hat. While leaving the bathroom he was ready to toss the damaged articles in the trash but remembered the Sonic Screwdriver in the inside pocket, so he fished that out before heading back to the Police Box.

There wasn't really anything to do onboard the Tardis, so Scrooge attempted using voice commands to… varying results. He had seen the world change over the decades he had been on the planet, he was both impressed and irked by the progression of technology because while it made many things in his life easier… it had made many things in his life easier that he put hard work and effort into.

He was a stubborn old man after all, how he did things always seemed like the go-to option.

He managed to get the Tardis to play classical music after a few tries, but it played music from _multiple universes_ so when a piece came on that he didn't know and tried to get the Tardis to give him a name it either came out in the weird language Shadow could read or the name was blocked. He had gotten so frustrated with the ship that he started cursing it out in Gaelic and kicking the underside of the console, which produced some loud and… angry sounding whirs from the Tardis. A memory flashed in his mind:

_“You talk about the Tardis as if it were alive.”_

_“Who's to say she's not?”_

“Tch, typical… a machine with an actual mind…” The Tardis let out an offended buzz as Scrooge crossed his arms, “Yer being difficult, I'm not apologizing!”

The music shut off.

“Damn yew, ye blasted-” The Tardis effectively cut Scrooge off as the screen came to life, displaying Shadow and… a metal looking Darkwing?

_“Enough talk! Darkwing said I have to fight, which means you get the pleasure of being my victim today.”_

_“Funny, you villain types need to come up with more original phrases, you’re starting to run out.”_

_____

Shadow rushed Darkwarrior without a second thought wanting to get in the first strike. The armored duck had, however, expected this as two shoulder-mounted rockets appeared and fired. The vigilante moved into quick action, losing fully physical form as the rockets passed harmlessly through him and dispersing his smoke-created body. The explosion behind him was hot and annoying but created more smoke and cinders for him to drain.

Darkwarrior was stunned for a moment before shaking off the feeling and pulling out two Tommy Guns and began spraying.

Shadow just stood in place as the bullets passed through him, “Really? Tommy Guns? How animated can you get?”

Darkwarrior stopped for a moment, “What?”

“You know because Tommy guns are… nevermind doesn't matter.” The vigilante practically floated over like a wraith as he got ready to strike…

...right before a grenade went off within his fluid body.

It dispersed Shadow enough to where he lost grip on his swords as he retreated to recollect, “You're not that tough, look at you, nothing but a cloud ready to fall apart.”

“Clouds don't fall apart they disperse, you moron,” Shadow grunted as he fully pulled himself together, “and what's the big idea?! The close a range to an explosive could be really injured you!”

“I'm more durable than you think, and my suit protects me enough.” Darkwarrior threw out smoke pellets, which engulfed their fighting area. Shadow thought this was a dumb move as he held out his hands to absorb the smoke… until he remembered what had happened with José, _'He might be trying to bait me,’_ thought the hero as he switched skills, building up a ball of energy in his palm before tossing it into the smoke covered area. Shadow couldn't help but smirk as it became a huge fireball that was so intense the hero only then thought about those closer to the blast: Drake.

“Drake, are you okay?!”

The flames cleared and smoke rose as Shadow caught a glimpse of Mallard and saw his uniform was signed slightly but nothing seems awfully burned, “I'm fine! Focus on the fight! And that he did.

Moving around in a steam of colorful light, he blocked every shot Darkwarrior bore into him with his various firearms- careful to keep the ricochet away from everyone else and sending them into the walls. Shadow was proud in himself as he got in close enough to knock the guns out of Darkwarrior's hands laid in a few good suckerpunches into the duck's face before rolling away to grab his swords off the ground.

The armored duck stumbled back a bit before rolling his beak around and spitting out a glob of blood on the ground, “Not bad. I'll give you this…you punch pretty well,” he complimented as he wiped away the dripping blood from his beak.

“You don't live over 1200 years without learning how to fight. Though I'm surprised by you, Darkwarrior, you seem to be using more deadly force than I anticipated. I know you're carting people off to jail left and right in your timeline, judge and jury, but you're not executioner.”

“It's thanks to her,” he growled as he pointed at Gosalyn, “my own daughter betrayed me. I had her in my sights, I should be fired… but I couldn't. I was **weak.** I was **soft** , and because of that she managed to escape and disappear _again._ ” His laugh was unnerving, “I took care of that traitor McQuack before moving on to all of the _scum_ stinking up my jail cells. Gosalyn shows me that you can't rely on anyone, that you have to get your hands dirty if you want to clean up the streets.”

“That's just an excuse you tell yourself so you don't care about those you murder!” Darkwing was impressed, if not annoyed, as Drake shouted at Darkwarrior, “You gave up, you let yourself fall into despair because our daughter disappeared. She wouldn't have wanted that for us! We're supposed to keep fighting and defending St. Canard, not turning it into a police state and destroying everyone's rights!”

“ _What do you know?!_ ” Roared Darkwarrior as he spun around and put a pistol up to Drake's chin, “ _You_ got your daughter back, _you_ have a partner who would always stand by you and not stab you in the back when he didn't agree with you, _**you**_ don't take any real action against those criminals you capture every day because you're not willing to take the necessary steps in ridding St. Canard of crime! How many times had the Fearsome Four broken out of jail? How about Steelbeak? Or how about any of those _irritating_ villains you fight?” Drake just glared, “You know I'm right, you know I'm doing what's best for our city…” He ground the barrel further into Drake, “Gosalyn never came back to me, we're two different people now… why don't i-”

“Hey!” Darkwarrior glanced over his shoulder to see Shadow surrounded by neon colored energy, “ _I'm_ your opponent and I _**don't**_ take lightly to being ignored!”

“Of course,” Darkwing's voice called out behind him as a net wrapped around him, “So why don't I give you attention.”

_____

Scrooge watched in horror as Shadow walked in agony as electricity pulsed through the net surrounding him, electrocuting him with ever-increasing volts.

The duck's body tried shifting to become intangible so he could face through the net, but every movie of this Darkwing just increased the voltage on the net and disrupting him. Darkwarrior took this chance as he picked up a crowbar off the ground and started beating Shadow with it. Strike after strike, blow after blow, cloud sweat ran down Scrooge's back as his gaze never wavered from the screen.

Scrooge couldn't help but sigh with some sort of relief as Shadow managed to cut through the net and knock both ducks back as he stumbled to his feet, _“That's… that's cheating you know.”_ The older duck couldn't help but chuckle at that.

_“I said you would be fighting me, but at no point in those terms did I say **how many** of me you would fight. I'm a villain, remember, I take any advantage I can get.”_

_“You're psychotic more like it…”_ Scrooge didn't need to hear Shadow's heavy breathing or see smoke and bright lights dance around him as they worked to heal him or see the slightly crooked stance to know he was in trouble now.

“What did aye say? Self-entitled… guess aye have to save his tail,” muttered Scrooge as he initiated the fought sequence of the Tardis… and feel his heart jolt as sparks burst from the console and hearing various alarms go off which confused the duck, “What?! What's wrong with ye?!”

_____

Shadow didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.

Not only was he forced to channel ⅔ of his powers to heal his body and fix the semi-liquidized mess that was his organs but now he was multitasking within himself while he had to fight two versions of Darkwing. His coat usually absorbed most electrical stances, but with the ramping up of the voltage over his entire body, there was only so much a single piece of clothing can do. It also didn't help to have a crowbar swung repeatedly into your skull, stomach, and back.

 _'Now I know how Jason felt…’_ Shadow thought as he spits out some blood, “This is insane Darkwing, you're doing so much to win a pointless fight when you could _easily_ let everyone go and we'd be on our way. You've lost any sense of logic wanting to keep repeating the same time over and over again just to corrupt your world more and destroy whole universes.”

“Time is playdoh in my hands, I can shape it in any way I want and _still_ find new ways to create a different sculpture. Once this is over I'm going to enjoy seeing you squirm because of your failure.” Darkwarrior brought out more explosives while Darkwing pulled out pistols.

 _‘Shit…’_ Nervousness crept up his spine… but not before he heard shouting:

“Kick their asses Shadow!” 

“You got this!” 

“Finish this up so we can get out of here!” 

“Believe in yourself amigo!” 

“Você tem capacidades para além deste mundo, estes idiota não conhece quem está sujando com!” _**You have abilities far beyond this world, these idiots don't know who they're messing with!**_

“Don't start screwing up now!”

Launchpad, Dewey, Panchito, and the other called out to the young hero, giving the duck many words of encouragement that he wouldn’t have expected from people he had only met days prior. Shadow didn't lie when he said he helps out others because he wanted to, but he never really got any praise. Some thanked him, others dismissed his contribution to saving their world, sometimes people would even reject his help because they believed that they could handle the situation on their own. It was tough work, but Shadow wouldn't have it any other way, but here he was, being outsmarted- which is usually a rare case- and having his back pushed against the wall, with people calling out to him that he could win this fight.

Shadow smirked as he thought about it more, _‘They're Ducks… of course, they believe I can win, they’ve always bested their foes… but life rarely works out like a cartoon…’_ the hero straightened out as fire burned in his eyes, _‘Good thing that I make my own rules!’_ “Darkwing!” Shadow aimed his sword at the masked duck, “I’m gonna stop you, I’m gonna free my friends, and I’m gonna put an end to all of this if it’s the last thing I do!”

“Hm… it may very well be.”

_____

The Tardis wouldn't let him leave. Try as he might Scrooge couldn't take off.

Every input on the control panel, every flip of a switch, every push of a button, was met with sparks, error messages, and sickly whirring coming from the ship itself.

Scrooge couldn't leave.

“Come on ye blasted time machine, work fer me!” Scrooge had gone below deck to see if any couplings or whatever were loose, damaged, or unplugged from the trip back but everything seemed to be in order. He ran down every hall to see if he could find a room that had something that could help him I this situation, but the Tardis interior was massive and ever expansive that Scrooge almost got lost a few times. He’s struggled with technology over the years but always managed to get it in the end.

Scrooge had no idea what to do with an alien-built time machine that had instructions written in calligraphic circles that made no sense no matter how hard his head burned trying to translate them.

The Tardis jolted and groaned every failed dematerialization and at this point was so fed up with the ship that he kept cursing it out in Gaelic as he slammed his fists into the console, “Thoir buaidh air an taghadh de gheimhlean! Why aren’t yew lettin’ me _leave?!_ ” Scrooge’s eyes wavered as he kept glancing up at the screen while trying to get the Tardis to work for him, seeing Shadow giving his all against two opponents that wouldn't hesitate to end his life if given the opportunity. The older duck felt like he couldn't breathe seeing Shadow pull out his spellbook, only for it to be snatched up in a rope of magic and whipped into the possession of Dark Ze. The parrot’s smug face telling Scrooge that the vigilante wasn't getting that back any time soon.

 _‘He’s running out of options…’_ Blow after blow against the duck reminded the duck how close his family was to dying and he wasn't sure how much he could take.

Shadow cut through explosives, blocked bullets, did his deadest to block every strike both ducks sent his way, but every dirty trick in the book they pulled trying to get him to fall. The hero tossed out bat-shaped shurikens in order to put some distance between him and Darkwarrior and Darkwing as he started using more of the gadgets on his utility belt, _“I didn't need powers to stop people before and I certainly don't need them now!”_

Scrooge’s stomach dropped.

It was a valiant battle cry, but it meant far worse for the older duck, _‘All o’ his powers are goin’ into keepin’ him standing…’_ Scrooge became even more frantic as the Tardis continued to reject any attempt at flight, “ _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?! PLEASE,_ I just want t’ help me family! Why won't yew let me do that?!” The Tardis whirred as if it was… crying? He wasn’t sure, but it definitely sounded disheartening, “If yer feelin’ that way then why won't yew let me leave?” Scrooge's voice grew quiet as Shadow’s pained yells continue to fill the sound of the Tardis.

_“That’s what I am: just a traveler. Imagine it: no tax, no bills, no boss. Just the open sky.”_

_“That’s how I see the universe. Every waking second I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. It’s the burden of a Time Lord, Donna, and I’m the only one left.”_

_“No one’s ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that he’d become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life. But she couldn’t control it. She brought you back forever. That is something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.”_

_“Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It’s not the time that matters, it’s the person.”_

These words etched themselves into Scrooge’s mind like searing metal was being pressed into his brain.

His emotions were all over the place, much to Scrooge's annoyance, but knowing how close he was to never see his family again he couldn't help but clench his eyes shut as tears burned them, “That's not me… I’m not The Doctor…. I’m not him!” He didn't even notice the sound of cracking metal as he tossed his Sonic Screwdriver with such force, “I need t’ know what t’ do… what can Scrooge McDuck do? Aye just…” He couldn't help but fall to his knees in agony, “Just tell me… what should aye do?” He knew that the Tardis couldn't respond with words, but he wanted some sort of instruction.

He was lost, he was in pain, he was confused… “Aye just want to help them…”

_Click!_

Scrooge’s breathing caught in his throat hearing that distinct sounds f something opening. Forcing himself back to his feet- just in time to see Shadow’s head smash into the ground and kicked fiercely back- the duck noticed that on one of the more plain panels on the console that a compartment opened. Dragging over to it he saw it was… a pocket watch.

He gently picked it up into his grasp and… felt strangely calm with it in his possession. It whispered to him, telling him things he never knew, whispering rods and phrases Scrooge didn't know the meaning to, but everything… just felt right.

The watch had it's back facing upwards, and as Scrooge slowly turned it over the whispering grew more frantic and loud until he saw the same alien writing on the cover. That's when he heard it:

**Open it.**

It was his voice.

**Open it and all will become clear.**

But it wasn't his voice.

**Do your duty and save them.**

Scrooge wasn't sure what was happening, but…

**It’s what you were made to do.**

He disengaged the lock and swirling golden light surrounded him… and then everything made sense…

_____

Shadow couldn't stop his momentum as he tumbled and rolled against the ground in such a whiplash fashion that the duck was sure he just cracked his skull.

Sliding for a few seconds before coming to a stop, the hero just laid there trying to muster any kind of strength to push himself off the ground and fight. His body felt like paste, his hands ached with his grip around his swords, and his vision was dark around the edges.

Shadow had fought so many people, creatures, beings, and Gods over the centuries that it didn't make sense as to why he couldn't best these two. They had no powers, no enhanced skills of any kind, but their ferocity and need to win and their somehow cohesive fighting countered everything Shadow threw their way. Since the beginning of the fight that practically knew nothing of his skills but found ways to neutralize them: forcing him out of his smoke state, continuously having him waste his neon energy, taking away his grimoire and any access to his accumulated spells, never repenting with the attacks and never giving him any time to breathe, and running dry all of his gadget supply as his utility belt felt unnaturally light.

Just ordinary duck's with twisted thoughts and determination to spare, _'The scariest monster aren't the ones under the bed, but the one who sleeps in the bed.’_

“Are you giving up?” Darkwarrior didn't give Shadow time to respond as he brought up the crowbar to slam it into his head. Unfortunately, his plan was cut short as it bounced harmlessly off the digital bubble shield the hero managed to create with the last bits of his power.

“Not on your life you sad excuse for a Mallard. This world could be set ablaze and I would keep fighting!” Painfully, Shadow forced himself fo his feet to glare the duck in the eyes, “This isn't the first I've had my back up against the wall and it certainly won't be my last.”

“Don't count your chickens before they hatch,” Darkwing muttered as he walked up next to his companion, “This game is over: your powers have run dry, you don't have any more toys at your disposal, your strength is fading, and there isn’t anyone to help you. Just admit you’re scared, and we can end this whole interaction.”

What came next though was surprising to everyone, “You’re right, I am scared. Always have been and always will be.” Shadow dropped his glare for a moment and Darkwing could see how tired he actually looked, “I am always scared whenever I leave my home and travel. I never know if it will be my last trip and that terrifies me like nothing has ever before. I’m scared seeing my friends hurt because of what I do, I’m scared of what will happen to my parents if I suddenly disappeared without them knowing why I’m scared… scared of dying.” His grip on his swords tightened, “but I’m **not** scared of you. I will _**never**_ be scared of you, and do you want to know why? It's because through all that maniacal planning, twisted morals, and crazy facade… you’re just a glorified bully. Someone who takes gratification in hurting others and that's not something to fear… it's something to laugh at!” Shadow kept talking but his gaze rested on everyone else, “I may be scared, but I’ll never be scared of you and will always push my fears aside to help whoever I can!”

Darkwing fumed for a moment before clearing his throat and smirking, “Well, if you won’t give up on your own then I’ll give you some incentive.” He pulled out the controlled and turned it to full power. Shadow could do nothing but stare in horror as the sound rotating gears, rushing water, beeping lights, and the flickering of igniting flames came to life...

...but then another sound filled his ears… a sound he relished in hearing. The louder it got Darkwing also picked up on it, “What’s that? What’s that sound?” The winds picked up on the upper level, “What’s happening?”

“Do you want to know what that sound is?” Darkwing and Darkwarrior stared as Shadow, the duck smirking, “That wheezing, groaning sound?”

“What are you doing?”

“That sound brings _**hope**_ wherever it goes… and to whoever hears it.” Shadow couldn't help but feel pleased when he saw the face of Launchpad and his family light up.

“What is that?!” Darkwarrior shouted, seeing the Police Box materialize on the upper deck.

“That's my ship, and its pilot is coming for his family.”

Once the Tardis fully materialized, confusing all of Darkwing’s goons, Shadow couldn't help but smile seeing the familiar top hat poke out, “Well it seems I’ve landed in the right place. Hello everyone!” Scrooge fully came into view… and Shadow's heart dropped: He was wearing a long brown trench coat over his normal coat, donned a black tie, and had the goofiest smile on his face. “Glad to see I haven’t missed out on any of the fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what did Scrooge do? (Doctor Who fans know ;])
> 
> But I really went after that rich old fool, didn't I? Had him watch as he couldn't even get to Shadow for a while and really drove those memories through his mind... oh, thing's are going to get exciting!
> 
> So what did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts and questions in the comments below as always love hearing what you guys have to say! Short or essays, I love all comments!
> 
> Until next time!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! School's been killer the last few weeks and I haven't really had any time to write with it coming to the end of the semester and my first year in college and Finals start up when I post this chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you guys since it's been a while.
> 
> To note: I'm happy with this chapter overall. The ending is... meh in my eyes since I rewrote it like 4 times and couldn't put something down that I liked, so I hope it doesn't feel too abrupt.
> 
> Let's get down to it!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes tell me!

“No… what did he do?” Whispered Shadow as he stared up at Scrooge and his amalgamated outfit.

“Sorry it took me so long to arrive, I had to pick up some things beforehand,” Scrooge was smiling. Not a smile that was confident, or one that was relieved to see his family, but one that… understood the danger of the situation, but paid it no mind, “You must be Darkwing, a pleasure to finally meet you!”

Like everyone else, Darkwing was gobsmacked. His shock faded quickly as he snarled, “ _Scrooge_ , I’m guessing you’re the one here to save your family?”

His smile shifted to one that only one other person Shadow knew could make, “Oh yes!”

“How do you expect to do that alone against all of us?” Every Dark counterpart turned their attention to Scrooge who just seemed to relish in the attention, “Who said I was alone? I have everyone I need right in this room!” While his family, Gyro, and Fenton were happy to see him they were also quite confused by his attitude.

Shadow, however, was freaking out in his head, _‘What did he do??’_

“Your family is a little preoccupied at the moment,” Darkwing snarked as the sound of the traps almost fully ready bringing a warm feeling to his chest, “How are they going to help you?”

“With the assistance of this!” Shadow couldn't help but smile at the grand gesture of the small device in his hands.

“And what is that?”

“A Sonic Screwdriver, doesn’t harm, doesn’t wound, doesn’t maim.” Shadow watched how fondly he looked at the device, which didn't calm any worry in his stomach.

“Then what does it do?” Darkwing grew bored with this conversation.

That was his first mistake, “Oh… it is _very good_ at opening things.” The distinct sound of the sonic filled the air as the sound of gears came to a halt. Gyro’s contraption came to a halt, which was relieving as the pipes were a good 6 inches from his face. 

Launchpad’s collar stopped beeping as the locks came undone, dropping onto the ground next to him. 

Fenton cried out as he felt his leg twisting uncomfortably before he found himself falling towards the ground, catching himself at the last minute and stumbling to his feet. 

The hatch for Louie’s globe popped open and the flames beneath his feet shut off, while the clasps on Drake and Beakley gave way- the former quickly jumping to his feet and running to grab his gear while the former struggled to get the glass to break.

“What?!”

Scrooge looked confused, “Whoops, heh, cracked the shell. I guess it's not going to work as well right now- no matter, I have gifts for everyone!” He pulled out a cylindrical object as he pulled the pin and- “Fire in the hole!”

He chucked it at Dark Zé who went to blast it to pieces, which the wrong choice as it unleashed a volley of lightning which stunned the bird long enough to loosen his magic on Magica and the siblings but not Lena.

Scrooge proceeded to toss a larger duffle bag towards Launchpad and the others while he threw a thick metal briefcase towards Cabrera, “Fenton, catch!” Unlocking it with the sonic, the scientist recognized the pieces of armor as they fell towards him. “Oh no, you don't!” Roared Dark Gizmoduck as he rushed the duck.

Sadly, for him, he wasn't fast enough, “ _Blathering Blatherskite!_ ” The magnetic force that assembled the Gizmo suit repelled Dark Gizmoduck as Fenton donned his full armor.

Scrooge fired a grappling hook towards the ceiling and happily laughed as he swung right into Darkwarrior and Darkwing, sending them flying, “Heya lad, didja miss me?”

_____

Launchpad couldn't help but be left stunned as he stared at the collar that finally clicked with him would've blown his head into a million pieces, like exploding a watermelon, but he soon shook the stun off right as Hellfire tried tackling him.

The pilot dodged with ease before tripping the duck and bashing his twin's head into the ground, knocking him out for a brief time. Standing back up latched onto the X-shaped metal backing Gosalyn was on and pulled at the clasps; he struggled for a moment before leaping down and picking up something pointy and lodged it into it. He managed to pop it open and began working on the others.

Gosalyn, once fully free, was caught by Launchpad before she fell, “Hey, you're okay, I gotchu.”

“Thanks, uh…” The teen duck wasn't really sure what to call this doppelganger.

The pilot rolled his eyes, “Call me Launchpad, kid, don't need you straining your head thinking too hard about it.”

Gosalyn was a little shocked by that, “Well aren't you a snarky one,” it felt like it had been months since she felt like smiling, “I like that thought. Alright Launchpad, I'll get LP you go free Negaduck.” The large duck nodded before taking off and hopping onto it. Launchpad noticed that Negaduck was grumbling while he undid the first clasp before he snapped at him.

“Alright enough, I can free myself you blundering idiot!”

Negaduck pulled out a small knife from his sleeve and began working on his bindings, Launchpad just scoffed, “Drake was right about you.”

“Right about what?”

“You are a jackass,” he muttered before going over to McQuack and Gosalyn.

The masked villain was a little thrown back by how blunt the duck was as he walked away… Negaduck smirked, “Heh, reminds me of my LP…”

_____

After the electrical grenade went off, causing Dark Ze to drop Magica and the siblings, the sorceress managed to catch her staff as it fell and while the kids ran over to get their brother she had noticed someone was missing. She panned up to see the teen duck still trapped, “Lena!” But before she could do anything to help her a beam of red magic crossed her path, causing her to roll out of the way and block any more incoming attacks. Magica turned to the origin of the attack and felt her blood boil, “ _Scrooge McDuck._ ”

“Magica DeSpell,” McDuck glowed with a blood red aura, the ruby necklace in view, “aye wasn't expectin’ fer ye t’ show yer whore face around here, especially not after aye turned that retarded brother o’ yours to dust!”

“You have something of his and I want it back!” She sneered, ignoring his shot at her brother, “I’m taking it back no matter what!” Magica's body radiated with power as McDuck just laughed at her.

“Ha! Ye mean this little thing?” He mocked holding up the necklace, “I'd like t’ see yew **try!** ” The duck lifted off the ground as he never broke eye contact with the sorceress, “Aye am goin’ t’ end yew like I should've done all those years ago!”

_____

The siblings had one goal: Get Louie.

The moment they landed on the ground Huey immediately spotted their brother as they all sprinted his was, there was only one problem.

“Oh _GOODY!_ Now it's _OUR TURN_ to _**Play!!!**_ ” The amalgamated Webby swayed happily as the other three dismissed her while focusing on their incoming targets.

“We're not dealing with this- Huey!”

“On it!” The red-clad triplet followed his sister's lead, gathering some chains as he basically whipped all four of their doubles out of the way and fend them off so they couldn't get close.

“Dewey!”

“Right!” In quick succession, Dewey threw up a Shield Glyph, enhanced since he created a dome around them, the snow white spell being beaten on from the outside.

“Guys, you have _no idea_ how great it is to see you!” It was true, tears welled up in the youngest triplet's eyes but he quickly wiped them away since this wasn't the time for crying. “Do you guys think you can get me outta here?”

“Yeah, I have an idea,” Dewey mentioned, “but I'm gonna need you to work with me.”

“Okay… what do you need me to do?”

“Jump.”

“What, why?”

“Because I'm not exactly sure how this is gonna work.” Dewey was actually starting to get a little unnerved by their twins outside his shield since the versions of Webby and Louie were continuously banging on the dome while the Huey and Dewey weren't doing much, but he tried not to let that distract him. Worried for the outcome, but having no other ideas, Dewey looked on as rust-orange light emanated from his fingertips and before he knew it he painted on the last stroke right as he yelled: “Jump!”.

Louie did as he was told and it was almost as if as the world slowed down around him as the symbol his brother drew merged with his container and he was shocked as he witnessed his cage that he's known for three days crumble into nothing all around him- very quickly, he might add, since hit the ground coughing up all the dust it created, “No other way to do that, huh?”

“Are you complaining about how i saved you?” Dewey couldn't help but smirk as he ruffled his brother's hair, “Good to see you're okay.”

“As okay as I can be regarding that i was kidnapped and tortured by these jackasses.”

“...Are you sure you're okay?”

“I just really want to leave.”

“Oh really?” Webby didn't even get to give Louie a hug before his doppelganger spoke, “i don't think that's going to be as easy as you might think!”

“Oh screw off!” Dewey shouted before flexing h8s hand, shattering his spell and launching their doubles back. As their Dark counterparts rose to their feet Dewey looked at all of his siblings, “You guys ready for this?”

“Always.” “Born for it.” “Let's show them how we do things.”

_____

While chaos ensued around them, Donald, Panchito, and José couldn't help but feel annoyed by their Doppelgangers as they guarded them. All three of them took much satisfaction seeing Dark Zé take a stun grenade:

 _‘No one messes with our family!’_ They all thought in unison, and something amazing happened: They began to _glow._

Surprise etched into their faces they couldn't help at another because of how in sync they were, which was their ultimate strength, “Hey, pendejos!” Called out Panchito getting their attention, “You may be the Caballeros, but you three will _never_ be like us.”

“Oh really, why's that?” Dark 'Chito held a stupid smile as he waited for his twin to answer.

What he didn't know was that he wasn't going to like the answer, “When the three of us met I hit it off with José and while it was a bit of a struggle Donald came around to liking us as well. We've had plenty of ups and downs: We fight, we argue, we get fed up with the others at times, but no matter what… We're the Three Caballeros…”

José took his hand, “and through fair or stormy weather we stand close together…”

Donald managed to reach out to both birds, “because no matter where they go we'll always be together!”

“Fight together!”

“Laugh together!”

“We'll be at each other's sides until the day we die!”

The Dark Caballeros wouldn't have paid attention to them… if it weren't for the fact that they began to radiate magic in a way that none of them had ever seen before. The sapphire blue, ruby red, and harlequin green auras mixed together nicely as their binding burned away and before the Dark Caballeros could do anything their counterparts released a pulse of energy that tossed them all back.

“We're The Three Caballeros and we don't go down easily!” Panchito tore the magic negating cuffs off his husband as the parrot sighed with relief as his magic flowed within him properly again- especially since he was still wearing the cuffs when their magics combined and it wasn't the most comfortable of experiences, “Mi amor, are you alright?”

“Sím, I'm okay Panchi,” José snapped his fingers and his umbrella, Panchito's gun holster, and Donald's wand flew towards them and arming themselves once again.

“ _Well isn't this wonderful? Instead of watching Darkwing kill you we get to do it ourselves!_ ” Dark Donald growled, his companions preparing to fight.

“Well then,” José adjusted his bowtie and fixed his coat, “this'll be interesting because we don't die as cleanly as you might think.”

_____

Water had partly filled the glass box around Bentina's head before had done whatever he did to stop the flow of water and release the clamps around her arms and legs.

The burly housekeeper tried punching in the glass to break it, but it was tougher than she was expecting… so she pulled out a page from Scrooge's book and did something completely ludicrous: backflipped off the chair and smashed her head into the ground.

The edges of the box gave way as some of the glass cracked from her sheer force of throwing it into the ground, Bentina gasped for air as it completely fell apart and water spilled out.

After coughing for a few moments she kicked it into gear as a fist smashed into the floor where her head used to be. Jumping back to her feet, Bentina stared down her double, “We don't have to fight, things can be simpler if we just talked.”

“Darkwing gave your friend a choice and he refused, and now your family is causing trouble for all of us. Mr. McDuck is fighting, so I shall fight.”

“But there's-” Bentina was cut off as she blocked incoming punches from her twin, aching slightly as her attacks seemed much stronger- what she almost noticed the first time they fought.

Once the housekeeper threw her doppelganger away she cracked her knuckles and neck, “Okay, fine then, if you want a fight then a fight you'll get!”

_____

Shadow was having a hard time comprehending what he was looking at: Scrooge wearing a long brown trench coat, a black tie around his normal coat's collar, and now with him up close he now noticed that he was wearing a black glove on his left hand. Everything about this outfit seemed so wrong in Shadow's eyes and it was hurting his head just thinking about it. Why was Scrooge wearing this? Why did he seem so chipper? How was he so energized all of the sudden?

As much as he wanted answers he wasn't going to get them right away as Darkwing charged at them. Darkwarrior attempted follow him but was thrown to the other side of the room as Drake fired his grappling gun around the alternate’s waist and swung him around.

The duck was surprisingly strong.

Drake had joined them in taking on Darkwing and even though it was 3 against 1 it wasn't an easy beginning of the fight. Darkwing knew pretty much all of Drake's moves and every time Scrooge or Shadow moved in to strike he kept them away by either dodging with no issue or countering his counterpart's attacks with simple ease that irritated Drake. Darkwing may not have had the arsenal that Darkwarrior possessed, but he still had plenty of gadgets and weapons at his disposal to fight with. While they fought, however, Scrooge attitude never turned serious as he kept the happy-go-lucky persona that only another person Shadow knew kept up even in tough situations. It got to the point of irritation when Darkwing had Drake on the ground, ready to shoot him with a pistol only to be stopped when Scrooge pulled out his sonic and disabled the weapon, “Sorry, this is a gun-free zone!” The older duck used his cane like a baseball bat, whacking the gun out of Darkwing's hand, and smashing it into his face and sending him stumbling back.

Shadow had enough. He managed to flick out his wand to summon back his grimoire into his possession, “Scrooge!”

He didn't hear him, “McDuck!”

Scrooge paid him no notice, “Come on you dubious double, is this the best you can do?!”

“ _Freza!_ ” Everything came to a screeching halt just as Shadow grabbed Scrooge's wrist, “Doctor!”

“What?!” He lurched his wrist out of the vigilante's grasp, “Can't you see we're in the middle of a fight, we don't have time to talk!”

“Look around you, that's not really true right now.” It was then that Scrooge noticed everything had become completely still and had a filter of purple over everything.

“What did you do?”

“Time Freeze Spell, can only use it every 20 days or so and we can't interact with anything until the spell runs its course.”

“Then what's the point of it?”

“I use it whenever I need some time to myself or when I need to talk about something in the middle of an intense moment, like now.”

Scrooge seemed unimpressed, crossing his arms, “What is there to talk about?”

“I'll be asking the questions. First question: Why did you answer when I called you Doctor?”

Scrooge looked shocked at first before he threw on an irritated scowl, “I didn't. You were yelling in my ear so how else am I supposed to answer you?” The distinctive tones of an English accent permutated on Scrooge's tongue as if this is how he's always sounded like.

Shadow just sighed, “Okay then, second question: What's happened to your accent?”

Scrooge froze, “I… I don't know what you're talking about?” The lack of the Scottish tone to his voice was unnerving and he didn't even realize.

“Are you sure because you sound immensely _British_ at the moment.”

The duck stared wide-eyed as he stuttered over his words before clearing his throat, “I really… A-Aye really don’ see what ye mean.” He started grimacing as if he was hurting, his dialect returning but somewhat strained.

“Then what about how you're acting? The over-exuberance, the playfulness, the sense of superiority with a dash of childishness, the ability to read the room and assert your presence over it?”

“That just how aye am!”

“Really because you're acting a lot like _him._ ”

“Aye am not acting like Scrooge!” He shouted.

They both froze, “'Not acting like Scrooge’?”

Aye… aye mean not like th’ Doctor, I'm not acting like th’ Doctor…” Scrooge didn't sound very sure of himself. He stumbled for a bit as Shadow took note of how the duck gripped his head as if he was in pain, and maybe he was but the vigilante wasn't sure.

Shadow found himself falling into confusion while Scrooge battled with his mind, the duck, however, spotted a shine of silver attached to Scrooge’s coat and all of the blood drained from the hero’s body as he went to snatch it up hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. The older duck noticed as he tried to catch him, but fails in his attempt, “Hey!”

Shadow couldn’t help but be at a loss of words cradling the silver pocket watch, “Where… Where did you get this?”

“Huh?”

“Where did you get this?!” The vigilante stormed over and grabbed the collar of Scrooge’s coat, “This wasn't just laying around, where did you get it?!”

“Th’ Tardis gave it to me, why are you freaking out?” His tone was so flippant and confused that it drove Shadow up the wall.

“Gave it to you?! What do you _mean_ the Tardis gave it to you?!”

“I don't know! One moment I was watching you get your tail handed to you then the next I was holding that there pocket watch with newfound energy and ideas, quite honestly I’m lucky I thought of something since I gathered Fenton’s suit and gathered some stuff fer th’ others to use in a fight.” The switch to Scrooge’s scottish accent near the end, conflicting with the British one he was using earlier, confirmed Shadow’s suspicions as he opened the watch to see or feel nothing but the time printed on the face as it ticked away.

Shadow was at a loss for words for the second time in the last five minutes as he glanced between the Tardis and the watch, “The Tardis… gave it to you, but why would it… and you… you opened it, didn't you? And now you’re…” Scrooge took a step back as he could feel the anger radiating off the young duck before it tapered off into a defeated sigh, “This watch contained energy, Time Lord essence, that I was studying to better understand the ability of Regeneration that their race uniquely possesses. Opening it would’ve released the energy into the air as it dissipated without a proper host to bond with, I made sure of that.” Shadow held a look of… resignment in his eyes, “but then there was you, a normal duck with memories of a Time Lord beginning to already course through his mind because of the damage to the Dimensional Barriers because of Darkwing’s actions. It latched onto you because it registered you as The Doctor, or at least him in a different species, but you’re not him and that's what’s causing… whatever this is I’m looking at.”

“I… I’m not sure I follow.”

“Your body is both rejecting the Time Lord essence while simultaneously bonding with it perfectly, your mind is now split between two versions of yourself and your body doesn't know who to give control over to. You’re a hybrid of sort now, a… Doctor Scrooge if you will.”

“Well… can't ye undo it?” The Scottish accent returned once again, Shadow seeing the worry in Scrooge’s eyes while also seeing the excitement of The Doctor in the back.

“If you were rejecting it or if you fully bonded with it, but since you’re doing both there aren't many options to work with. Until I figure something out you’re stuck like this, I’m sorry.”

“No… yer fine lad, aye messed up. Aye just… I just wanted to save them.”

“And you will,” Shadow gripped the duck’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, “we’ll get through this.” Shadow noticed the cracking around the area signaling the ending of the spell, “And we’re about to be thrown right back into it, so I need you to go help Magica.”

“Magica? But-”

“Drake and I can handle Darkwing, you’re needed elsewhere so go give your double hell.”

Scrooge couldn't help but slyly grin because of that, “Oh! And before aye forget,” he pulled out a canister that had bright energy flowing in it along with smoke and a small digital screen on it, “this is fer yew.”

Shadow had accepted the canister and without hesitation absorbed its contents. With rapid speed his body began to piece itself together and grow back to full strength- the surge of adrenaline gave the hero the energy to keep on fighting. Though the canister was enough to boost his healing but not enough to properly give his powers back, but he didn't care.

The spell broke just as Scrooge knocked his cane into the face of Darkwing, dazing him as he rushed to Magica’s side. Drake jumped to Shadow’s side as Darkwing glared at the two of them, “You won’t win. I always get what I want, and you two won’t get out her alive.”

“That's where you’re wrong you pathetic excuse of a double,” Drake puffed out his chest as he readied himself to fight, “Heroes never give up, and never in the face of mediocre villains like you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some expositional dump from Shadow about Scrooge's condition, but overall as you can tell this is a setup chapter for those to come! Here we are everyone, The Clashing of Worlds! (The lair is very large so the fights won't intersect much apart from small happenings; all secluded in their own ways.)
> 
> Who do you think will win? Will our heroes overcome their demons or will their reflections get the better of them?
> 
> First up next chapter: **Scrooge and Magica VS Dark Scrooge, Beakley VS Dark Beakley, and Gosalyn and LP VS Darkwarrior Duck!** (it's the '87-esque LP)
> 
> Leave your thoughts, theories and questions in the comments below and don't be afraid to put down everything on your mind- short comments and essay-long comments are cherished by me equally! (I'm a little baised towards longer ones since to more words I see the happier I get, but I understand that some people don't like to dump every thought they have down like me...)
> 
> Until next time!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go: The first round of fights! Everyone is going to have their work cut out for them taking on their doppelgangers, but since all of the fights are all happening at the same time things are going to be a little... jumpy since there's going to be a lot of micro rewinds to line up everyone. (I hope that makes sense)
> 
> Other than that I hope you guys are excited to see everyone face the darkest parts of themselves.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

Just the fact that Scrooge might've permanently damaged his body and mind by absorbing the Time Lord essence would have to be put on hold for the time being, Magica needed him for this fight.

_'Hah, Magica needin’ me… that's somethin’ aye don't say every day.’_ Scrooge was at least grateful his inner voice continued to sound like him.

“Scrooge, watch out!” The duck snapped out of his thought just in time to roll out of the way from a magic blast from his doppelganger. He watched as Magica retaliated by launching orbs of magic like baseballs as they flew towards their target with amazing accuracy. Even in the midst of a fight, Scrooge took the time to really admire what this Magica was doing: The fire in her eyes as she never let up with her attacks, only stopping when needing to throw up a quick shield before continuing her onslaught. There was no malicious intent in her posture, no chaotic energy that always surrounded her, no sense of evil anywhere.

She was angry and her anger was directed solely towards his twin, and it wasn't because of his bloodline but the duck himself and whatever wrongdoings he committed towards her- from what Scrooge could infer.

The rich duck smiled as he appreciated this Magica and what she was trying to do, not unlike himself in a way.

“Scrooge!” Magica threw up a bubble shield around the two of them as Scrooge came back from his thoughts just as his double laid an onslaught of attacks onto them, “Quit daydreaming, we have a fight right in front of us and I need you to stay focused!”

“Right, right, of course, Donna, sorry about that,” Scrooge couldn't help but flinch slightly as the shutter of the shield from the blast shook the very ground he stood on, “Do you think you can get him off balance enough to get him on the ground? Aye can't do much since I don't have magic, but at least I can keep him busy while you think of something to get that necklace off o’ him.”

Magica couldn't get past that name Scrooge had just called her, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about a small detail like that, “I might be able to draw up a neutralizing ritual to negate his magic for a short time and allowing you to go after him as you would normally, but I’m gonna need time.”

“Leave it to me!” Magica didn't even have time to blink before Scrooge sprinted out of the safety of the barrier and shouted at the levitating duck, “Oi! Try hitting me yew yellow-bellied ingrate! Just cause yew have me face doesn't exactly mean yer a better McDuck than me!”

“Oh really, is that what ye think?” His attention laid solely now on Scrooge, almost as if he had completely forgotten about Magica to address the insults thrown his way, “I accomplished more than yew ever would! Aye ended Beaks’s career; aye chopped up Glomgold with me own hands; aye sent the youngins after Ma Beagle, Don Karnage, and th’ Goddess Selene so they wouldn’ bother me anymore; aye watched in glee as aye convinced the retarded oaf Storkules to bash his father’s brains in so he could rule Ithequack; and aye took _great pleasure_ in seeing that bitch O’Gilt bleed all over the floor after she tried stealing from me!” Dark Scrooge’s blood red aura only brightened as anger and amusement mixed into his features, “Aye even had some fun with her before she croaked, face it ye pathetic yelp: _**I’M TH’ BETTER SCROOGE!**_ ” A large cascading beam of magic ripped through the air as it was barreling towards McDuck.

The beam ripped up the ground creating much debris for the duck to dodge as he heard nothing but insane laughter coming from his attacker. It tore through behind him and every time he tried to maneuver around it Dark Scrooge would just change it trajectory and it would continue to come after him. There even came times where Dark Scrooge stopped the beam suddenly and in that brief moment aim closer to McDuck, burning his clothes or singeing his limbs just slightly just so he could hear the cries from his prey as pain ripped through the duck.

Eventually, he stopped his magic attack and for a second McDuck thought he had a chance to breathe… only for his airways to be cut off, choking on the lack of oxygen. He rose off of the ground, clawing at his throat, as he was turned to face Dark Scrooge whose hands were surrounded by a more engulfing aura, “Face it McDuck, you’re out of your element. This is _my world_ and there isn't anything that ye can do t’ stop me!” He chuckled darkly as he continued to watch his double struggle, “Any last words?”

“...M… M-Magica… M-M-Magica now!” McDuck croaked, causing a slight pause to envelop Dark Scrooge. He followed his double’s gaze to behind him and as he turned around he caught a glimpse of his nemesis as she drew in light a ritualistic circle before turning onto the ground below both ducks as it expanded. Dark Scrooge watched as his aura flickered to a stop as he and his counterpart fell towards the ground, the former hitting the ground quite aggressively while the latter tucked and rolled to subvert injury. “Aye know one thing that yew have that aye don’t: An even bigger ego! What made ye think yew could just ignore the sorceress like that, and now because of that yer powerless. Aye understand magic and how it's used, but when it come t’ yew me old thoughts apply: It's nothing but a cheap tactic to get what you want easier, so pick up yer cane,” McDuck held out his cane like a sword, “let's see what ye can do without yer precious magic.” Dark Scrooge growled as he gripped his cane as he stood up.

“Yew want t’ see what aye can do? Fine, have it yer way!”

The two ducks clashed as Dark Scrooge swiped viciously with his cane in an attempt to strike down McDuck early, as he did the first time they fought like this, but was completely shut down as McDuck put a smile on his face and parried every attack thrown his way. One of his strikes was completely blocked by the duck as he spun around and whipped him with his cane across the face sending Dark Scrooge to the ground, “If ye couldn't tell aye am a bit different than from the last time we fought, yer old tricks aren't goin’ to work this time.”

Dark Scrooge roared as he got up, again and again, trying to even hit McDuck properly even once, but every one of his advances was met with blocking, parrying, and him on the ground even more beat up than last time. It was after the sixth strike across the face, also feeling his ribs and legs ache, did he sput out a glob of blood and… laughed. He started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Yer… Yer so soft, heh heh, yew won’t kill me. Yew can barely bash yer cane across me face without feeling some sort of remorse. Aye can tell… so if yer soft with me then you must’ve blamed yerself about what happened with Della.”

McDuck froze, “What?”

_‘Gotcha!’_ “Yew blame yerself fer Della takin’ the Spear, don't yew? Ye feel terrible fer no bein’ able to stop her?” Dark Scrooge looked up and saw nothing but pain in the other duck’s eyes, “Ye were probably so obsessed with gettin’ her back from the vast void o’ space that yew ignored that bastard Donald takin’ the boys, right? And yew just let them leave, fall out of yer life without a second thought. Probably didn't even keep tabs on them as aye did.”

“Stop it.”

“All those birthdays missed, every major event in their lives come and gone without yew there, and even then ye probably wallowed in yer own pity as the years passed by.”

“Shut up.” McDuck couldn't tear his eyes off of his twin, the grip on his cane tightening as he began to growl.

“Not me though, aye punished Della fer _**ever**_ tryin’ to take somethin’ that belonged to me and even now she’s sufferin’ fer it!”

“What… What did ye do?”

“Heh…” Dark Scrooge stumbled back to his feet, “She tried to take something that belonged to me, so aye took one of those ‘privileges’ that she so desperately loved…” Dark Scrooge reached into his coat and pulled out his own Dime, blacken and cracked, and turned it over as the face staring back at McDuck formed a lump in his throat, “...her _**freedom!**_ She’s been sittin' in this here dime fer the last 13 years and she's been witness to _everything_ I’ve done: what aye did to Webbigail, her bastard of a brother, and even those parasites she would’ve called her sons!”

“Scrooge-”

“ _NOOO!!!_ ” McDuck ignored Magica as rage overtook him as he rushed his doppelganger, cane raised to smash it over his head, but at the very last second Dark Scrooge dodged and McDuck helplessly watched as his momentum sent his cane smashing into the ground… and breaking the ritual circle as he cracked the ground.

A burst of magic sent McDuck and Magica flying back as Dark Scrooge was once again surrounded by his blood red aura and rose above the ground, “Yer too attached to yer _family_ , once ye realize that they do nothing but hold yew back is the day ye realize yer full potential, but I’m not givin’ yew that chance! Yer goin’ to stand **RIGHT THERE** as aye vaporize yew into **NOTHING** and there isn't _**ANYTHING YEW CAN DO ABOUT IT!**_ ” The beam was much larger than before as Magica and McDuck only had seconds to react, pushing out their staff and Sonic Screwdriver to create an ever-working shield to protect them from the blast… but they wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

Sooner or later… they would tire out.

_____

Bentina wasn't a slouch in any sense when it came to her job or keeping in shape to better fight off any kind of invaders of the mansion or if she ever had to get scrappy with someone on the street thinking she was an easy target because of her age. The housekeeper benefitted nicely from the times either Launchpad or Donald or both asked to spar with her as it gave her a chance to not only teach both ducks how to better conduct themselves in a fight, regardless of anger, but it also allowed her to grow more accustomed to fighting less than conventional opponents. Her years as a S.H.U.S.H. Agent prepared her for many aspects, but having a supernaturally stronger version of herself trying to rip her apart she would have to concede to this weird makeshift family she was now apart of that gave her the ability to actually hold her own in this situation.

Throughout her entire instance she continued trying to convince her double that they didn't need to fight, but the lack of words from her darker half was proving difficult to penetrate in order to get her to see it from Bentina’s perspective: The burly duck, even now, continued to fight like a S.H.U.S.H. Agent even after so many years but it felt… like she was trapped. From her posture to her attacks she continued to be the secret agent she was all those years ago and the enhanced strength just added to the fact she was fighting this way, the same patterns and movements just with a lot more power behind them.

But this did help Bentina in any regard as even if she was able to plot out. The attacks from a mile away she knew any attempts to treat them like normal strikes would end up with her breaking bones and most likely dying, so Bentina did her best to dodge, roll, and sidestep every attack while managing to get in a few hits of her own. Progress was little, of course, as every hit felt like she was punching, chopping, or kicking a stone wall- something she had attributed to the cuffs that enhanced her strength, and most likely her muscles, as she wore them and let them free when she took them off.

But… she also looked tired. Not in the sense of the fight, as she was still going strong, but like she had done this type of thing before too many times and was sick of it. This Dark Beakley was someone who worked for a blood-stained tyrant and most likely had to do some of the dirty work of her employer. She was the housekeeper, so she cleaned up. Though, from what Bentina could tell, there was pain written across her features and emptiness behind her eyes.

After another tuck and roll of another earth-shattering smash into the ground, Bentina spoke, “Why did he hire you?”

This gave Dark Beakley slight pause, “What?”

“McDuck, why did he hire you?”

“Why did yours hire you?” Her words sounded hollow, but curious during this brief interlude to their fight.

“Because he recognized my skills as a S.H.U.S.H. Agent and knew that he wanted someone like me at his side so I could ‘clean up his messes’ as he put it. For the longest time that meant as a bodyguard of sorts as I assisted him and soon that developed into my position as the housekeeper at the mansion.”

Dark Beakley sighed hearing that and… a ghost of a smile formed on her beak, “It was the same for me, but instead of asking he just took me. He knocked me out and placed the Gauntlets of Storkules on me and said that I would be useful to him in the future. I clean the mansion but it's never good enough, I take care of those he deems problems, but never fast enough, and when Webby came into my life…” the smile faded as pain came to the foreground, “He treated her like nothing, a toy to play with and an extra set of hands to help out around the Manor. He abused her, tortured her, and… I couldn't do anything.” Her expression steeled as she clenched her fist, “For _years_ I wanted him dead, and I still do, but until that day I must serve him without falter.”

“But that's the thing: You _don't_ have to serve him. McDuck doesn’t have control over our lives, and yes he put those cuffs on you but that doesn’t mean you can't think for yourself.”

“But Webby-“

“Our granddaughter can handle herself you don't have to worry about that, just. Take her and get out of here,” Bentina let hope fill her heart as she saw Dark Beakley thinking about her suggestion. She had hoped that beyond anything that she was able to get through to the person she knew her double to be. She wasn't like the rest of them, while the others were deranged she was just… lost and trapped. Bentina gave her an out.

But her twin’s sudden enraged face caught Bentina off guard as she had no time to react as her doppelgänger slammed a fist into her side and sending her careening into the ground. There were definitely ribs broken, “Manipulation, that's what all S.H.U.S.H. Agents excel in and even more so with us. My little girl is gone and you know this, that _thing_ McDuck turned her into isn't my granddaughter anymore! I have nothing, and seeing you with this family of ours drives me up the wall! Why do _you_ get to be happy? Why do _you_ get to have Webby? Why am _I_ stuck in this never-ending loop of pain and misery because one duck wants to repeat everything for his own glory?!” Dark Beakley loomed over Bentina, “You got to have everything… and now I’m going to take it away…”

_____

As Gosalyn helped free Launchpad from his bindings she steadied him as his feet touched the ground once again. It hurt just looking over his body seeing cuts, bruises, and blood covering various parts of him and it didn't help that this wasn't the end of their suffering in any way because now they had to fight to get out. Once she felt that the larger duck could stand on her own she gestured for McQuack and Negaduck to gather, “Well, LP’s feeling good enough for the most part. What about you Negaduck?”

“Eh, not anything I ain’t used to already so I’m fine,” Negaduck glanced to the side and quirked a brow, “What’s that?”

Gosalyn turned her head and noticed the duffle bag that she had forgotten Scrooge had tossed their way, “I’m not sure,” the teen duck dragged it over and unzipped it… only to gawk at the contents inside, “No way!” The duck excitedly pulled out a compound bow and quiver, not her own but pretty close. She pulled the wire back and couldn't help but relax as it seemed to be her weight pull, which meant she was already comfortable with it in her hands. For the others, Negaduck couldn't help but laugh maniacally as he pulled out and revved up the chainsaw from the duffle bag- saying how it fits perfectly in his grip- while McQuack pulled out a set of brass knuckles that he stared at with a sad smile before slipping them onto his fingers.

After essentially arming themselves for a fight there wasn't much time to react as Hellfire roared, spearing McQauck and taking Negaduck with him just as the duck Gosalyn really didn't want to see flung right in their direction and grabbing Launchpad just in time to move out of the way.

Darkwarrior groaned as he stumbled back to his feet and glared at his alternate self in the distance before putting his attention off the duck in front of him, both posed for attack, “Well well well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?”

“Annoying more like,” Gosalyn nocked an arrow immediately and kept her aim trained on the duck, “If you couldn't tell I’ve changed since the last time we met.”

“Yes… into an even more annoying distraction!” Before he had a chance to do anything, however, Gosalyn could hardly believe what she was seeing: Launchpad, the lovable goof that was her father’s partner in crime-fighting, raged with fire in his eyes as he sucker punched Darkwarrior right across the face and sending him stumbling back. His shoulders heaved as he gritted his teeth.

“You will _**not**_ harm a _**single feather**_ on her head! I won't let you!” Anger wasn't something her Launchpad specialized in… but there was a Launchpad that was.

_‘He’s feeling the other’s emotions just as he did for him,’_ this revelation scared her quite a bit because she wasn't sure if this would affect him permanently or this was just because they were in this screwed up universe. She was worried for more his sake than her safety since she knew he would never hurt her but she wasn't too sure what it would do to him- whether this might linger or not.

But that didn't matter for right now, he needed her help and she was gonna give it.

Throwing the quiver over her shoulder, the red-haired teen nocked an arrow and effortlessly fired it directly at her target as the armored duck dodged attacks from Launchpad. Gosalyn couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction seeing the arrow embed itself in Darkwarrior’s shoulder, watching him scream in pain as her father’s partner kicked him right in the gut.

Both ducks wished that this was it, that this was the end of the fight, but as luck would have it... Darkwarrior wouldn't go down so easily.

He started to growl as he ripped the arrow out of his shoulder, “Oh… you think you have the upper hand?”

“It’s two against one, did you really think this would go in your favor?” Gosalyn asked, pulling two more arrows out and aiming them at the armored duck.

Darkwarrior couldn't stop from laughing, which was unnerving to both Launchpad and Gosalyn because of how eerily similar he sounded to Drake when he did. The familiar cheerful laugh the Drake would do after his daughter telling him a particularly good joke or watching Launchpad fumble around with the Thunderquack now came from a duck that diverged so much from their image of the hero that it just felt… _wrong_ to hear the laugh come from him.

“You two don't get it, do you? I felt like nothing _for years_ after I lost you, Gosalyn, and it hurt to know that I would never see your smile again, hear your laugh again, be able to hold you against me. When I finally understood that criminals needed to be put away as quickly as possible Launchpad turned against me the moment his ‘beloved hero’ started to turn dark. I spared his life at first, a part of me still cared for him, and a part of me always hoped that he would come around as see things from my perspective…” his gaze slowly moved from the ground just as he glared straight into each of the duck’s hearts, “...I was _**wrong.**_ Then you came back Gosalyn and I thought I _finally_ had my daughter back and she would be witness to all of the **good** I had done for St. Canard…” Darkwarrior pushed himself off the ground and began to growl, which caused a falter in both Launchpad and Gosalyn, “then you _**turned against me**_ , my own daughter, my own partner, and that's when I realized… I didn't need anybody, because all others do is rip your heart apart and leave you vulnerable.” He was almost too fast to see as he produced a sleeker version of his grapple gun from his armor and shot it through Launchpad's shoulder and anchoring him to the ground. His wails of pain shot fury through the teen as she fired two arrows at their target, but ice froze her veins as Darkwarrior unsheathed a Bowie knife and sliced through her arrows with ease.

Gosalyn attempted to shake off the shock and fired more arrows, but they were either sliced through or dodged and before she could do anything a fist slammed into her face. Her slight stumbled was enough for Darkwarrior to wrestle the bow out of her hand, spin her around, and keep his large serrated knife against her throat, “When McQuack went back to his auto shop I slit his throat in his sleep,” the crazed duck hissed into Gosalyn’s ear, “I watched as he choked on his blood, his eyes wide with fear as I couldn't help but smile. After him, I decided to take care of the Fearsome Four and I did all I could to them to show them how _agonizing_ it was to deal with them time and time again. From there on **anyone** who had even the _**guts**_ to break any laws in St. Canard would find themselves a bullet in the eyes or a knife in the gut. _**No one**_ stands against Darkwarrior Duck and lives to tell the tale.” The teeth of the blade dug into the teen’s neck, piercing just enough for blood to bead up under her feathers, and Launchpad attempted to hoist himself up in spite of the hook planted through his shoulder, “Ah, ah, ah! One move from you and you’ll be saying your last goodbyes to Gosalyn Waddlemeyer.”

Launchpad couldn't stop the disgust and fear rip through him, quelling the foreign anger, “You… You would kill your own daughter?”

Darkwarrior shook his head, “She’s Dark _wing’s_ daughter, she’s nothing to Darkwarrior Duck. So let's see if you can choose: try to attack me and lose what is precious to you or I let her go but she has to witness me driving my blade through your skull. And if she tries to save you I’ll just kill her then kill you after.” Launchpad was left stunned, but the hard red eyes never faltered from him, “What’s it going to be McQuack, your choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking too good so far, are they? Some of our heroes are already pinned against the wall against their doppelgangers, but whoever said facing your reflection was going to be easy?
> 
> Please please _please_ tell me your thoughts and any questions you have in the comments below because with each chapter we come closer and closer to the end of this amazing journey, but we're not there yet so tell me everything that on your guys' minds! Every comment really does light up my day no matter how short or how long a comment is!
> 
> Up next chapter: **The Three Caballeros VS The Dark Caballeros and Fenton VS Dark Gizmoduck!**
> 
> Until next time!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter _did not_ want to be written, a lot of these next chapters are being a little more stubborn than I first thought, but I'm glad to finally be able to get this out to you guys!
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this chapter I'm pretty happy with how most of it turned out- Fenton/Dark Gizmoduck was a little problematic to figure out without it dragging on for me while writing so I hope that it's okay!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

Donald tackled his double while José kept on his twin by never relenting with his magical attacks, which left Gonzalez all by himself as he kept his revolvers trained on his double.

Both roosters kept their wits about them as each of them watched the other's movements, each pinned and pinning the other. A Mexican standoff.

There was only one difference: Panchito was nervous, his doppelganger was not.

Round after round was fired from both roosters, Dark 'Chito fired with confidence as he couldn't help but pity his twin for the simple fact that even though he shot with amazing accuracy… none of his shots were ever made to _hit_ anything. He could see the hesitancy every time he fired, he could see the stutter in his movements as did his best to get out of the way of Dark 'Chito's bullets, he smirked that under the false bravado the bird was scared out of his mind.

_'Pathetic…’_

Dark 'Chito watched as Gonzalez ducked behind an overturned metal table and for the first time in a very long time… he stopped to talk, “You know amigo,” he took out bullet rounds and reloaded his guns, “watching the Cartel tear apart the people you once thought cared about you was a sight to behold… but it felt _grand_ to turn against those same Cartel members because they were idiots to let me live.” The click of the chambers returning to their original spots was music to the bird's ears, “You're the same as those pendejos back then.”

“I'm nothing like them!”

“You're letting me live,” the scarred bird shot a few warning shots to keep his opponent pinned, “there's only one way you're getting out of this alive and that's if you kill me. I'm not going to let you live, and quite honestly I could've killed you at any time so far.”

“Then why haven't you?”

The murderous rooster couldn't help but laugh as leaped around the table and was practically beak to beak with his double, “Because it's _**fun!**_ ” He reviled in the shocked look as he gripped his twin's jacket and toasted him, “Carioca and I like to play with the people in Rio and it kept those remembering _who we are!_ They're prey and we're Caballeros, they're _supposed_ to fear us!” He sent his foot right into Gonzalez's face, surprised that his double kept his grip on his guns, “I never miss and it's such a _**pleasure**_ to hear their screams whenever I track them down, and you know what?” He held up one of his revolvers, “If it weren't for mí padré then i wouldn't be where I am. Usted sabe que él es era el único vivo después del cártel rasgado a través de nuestra familia, así que lo tenía arrastrado hacia fuera. ¡Él todavía empezó una lucha y era un poco divertida mirar, pero manejé eventual rasgar estas bellezas de sus manos… entonces lo tiré a la derecha entre los ojos!” _**You know he's was the only one alive after the Cartel ripped through our family, so I had him dragged out. He still put up a fight and it was kind of funny to watch, but eventually, I managed to tear these beauties from his hands... then shot him right between the eyes!**_ Dark 'Chito had this maniacal look in his eyes as he broke into laughter that was grating and piercing to hear, “And it was amazing, amigo! The power, the control, the _feel_ … you have no idea how _good_ it felt to just… let go and let my desires take hold! You'd feel the same if you just-”

_BANG!_

Nothing changed about this gunshot, no extra power, no increased volume compared to everything else going on around them, but it was just more… impactful.

The rooster didn't cry out in pain, but couldn't help but feel shocked as the pain shot through his shoulder and sent him to his knees for a quick moment. He looked up to see his hero counterpart with dark eyes and breathing heavily, the shake in his hands gone, and the look of death behind his cheery facade finally on display.

Dark 'Chito couldn't help but feel proud, “That's it… let go, don't worry about anyone else. Just let your anger out, I know you have it in you…”

“I… I…” Gonzalez's hands shook with anger, “I _fucking **hate**_ everything about you! How you talk, how you act… I work _so hard_ to be someone people can admire and enjoy themselves around, but you… you just kill whoever you want because you're bored. You… you drag our name through the mud because the world dealt you a dirty hand?! ¡Al diablo con eso! Every individual represents their people and that can't be any truer for us, you already know what America thinks of us so why ruin that further?!” Gonzalez shot his dark counterpart three more times and each time his gaze grew more deadly, “Intento tan difícilmente… solamente para que usted juegue el estereotipo violento que todo el mundo nos hace para ser. No puedo todavía lucharlo… con usted alrededor…” _**I try so hard... only for you to play the violent stereotype that everyone makes us out to be. I can't fight it... with you still around…**_ Gonzalez steadied his gun on his counterpart as his magical aura turned into a faded red, hard red rings around his irises, and his guns glowing bright yellow, “One shot, that's all it would take. One shot and the world would be rid of you forever…” as the yellow aura concentrated on the barrel of the revolver he placed his finger on the trigger.

“Yes, do it! This is what you were meant for! Panchito Gonzalez, the one you killed his evil twin. Doesn't that sound nice? So _do it!_ ” Dark 'Chito wanted this, he wanted his doppelganger to become like him just so he could prove that no matter who you are you can succumb to the dark desires deep in their heart. The rooster you happily die to see his double turn into him… and there would be no turning back from that.

But just as he thought he had succeeded, Dark 'Chito's smile started to fade as their counterpart's aura began to fade, his eyes softened, and the glowing on the gun dissipated as well, “If I do this… then how could I ever look José in the eyes again? I would be a monster, a failure to myself _and_ to him if I do this. I'm always trying to be a good person, a better person, every day, for him.” A soft smile crept onto his beak as he lowered his gun, “José would never want me to do this, and I can't let him down… not after everything we've been through together.”

“How _touching…_ ” Dark ‘'Chito drawled.

_BANG!_

“...but worthless in the end.” Hearing Gonzalez's screams of agony were music to his ears, “You see, my brother, you're weak. Your Caballeros have always been weak because you are heroes, and as heroes you never take the plunge to do what needs to be done.” The murderous rooster ground his foot into the hole he left in Gonzalez's arm causing more pain, even enough for him to let go of his gun, “You showed promise, but tripped when you had the chance…” he got right up in his face and grinned, relishing in the fear in his eyes, “...and I'm going to have lots of fun with you!”

_____

Form an outwards perspective, Donald looked weak. This is how he got his enemies to underestimate him whenever it came to fighting him and it hadn't changed a bit as he tackled his double into the ground before rolling and tossing him away.

Everything about his doppelganger disturbed him to no end: the way his clothes never seemed to stay one shade of black, how his eyes were just empty voids with hollow white irises, how it wasn't even really _him_ but a byproduct of what this world's Scrooge had done to him, and how… he knew exactly what buttons to press against Donald himself.

It was him, in a sense, so why wouldn't he know what to do to get him riled up? It didn't mean Donald couldn't be pissed off with having to face this deranged side of him, a side that failed the boys and went back to Scrooge on his knees, a side that always felt the need to hurt them, a side that just had to be in the ex-sailor’s sight to cause him to doubt himself and believe he truly was a failure and would never be good enough for the boys, his husband, his friends or nobody in his life.

Donald, quite literally, was at odds with himself, everything he never wanted to be was right in front of him and he didn’t like one bit of it. By all rights, he should’ve been furious with having to fight someone that knew exactly how to dig at him…

...but Donald wasn’t angry, irritated yes but not angry. This pissed off Blight.

Over the many years of getting into plenty of fights with people and all of the training he’s gone through with Mrs. Beakley for the past six months put him in a pretty good position to dodge a lot of the incoming attacks from his doppelganger. The thick black tendrils whipped around, smashing against the ground and sweeping through the air, as the ex-sailor expertly ducked, dived, dodged each strike with slightly fumbled footwork that could only be attributed to Donald Duck. His twin was very quick in his attacks, always retreating the black masses back into himself before launching out another wave of attacks.

It was… unnerving to see himself stretched into this black goo-like substance almost as if he was made of oobleck, firm but loose at the same time, stretchy but able to hold to together before bouncing back to its original shape. Nothing about Blight’s body seemed solid anymore as with how malleable he looked it was clear to the ex-sailor that his body wasn't his anymore- just the shape of the duck.

He was unstable, _‘Perfect!’_ Donald thought as he rolled out of the way of another tendril strike.

“ _Ugh! Just. Stay. **Still!**_ ” Blight growled as he struck the ground at each word, “ _Why don't you just give up?! That's all you’re ever going to be good at!_ ”

“I’m Donald Duck! But that doesn’t mean I’m anything like you!” Donald kept his distance as his double roared, his attacks getting more and more haphazard as Donald caught a glimpse of Fenton just narrowly dodging the overextended tendril as it whipped back around trying to strike Donald from behind. The ill-tempered duck slid right underneath before pulling his wand from his sailor suit and brandishing it while Blight huffed with fury as his inverted eyes couldn't help but focus on the wand pointed at him. He smirked, “ _What’s that going to do? Your kids and old fuckbuddies are the ones with Offensive Magic, all you are is the one to heal the boo-boos they get. Your Healing Magic is only going to make me stronger!_ ”

Years of adventuring with Scrooge and the Caballeros has done wonders for Donald’s deductive reasoning, analyzing situations, thinking of many possible outcomes, moving forward with the most likely plan to work out in his favor even with his cosmic bad luck. Della would be proud, “My magic heals injuries and allows the target to regain lost energy in order to bring them back to their peak condition. What do you think magic that fixes the body will do to someone who doesn't really have a solid form anymore?”

Blight’s smirk faltered, “ _What?_ ”

“Here, let me show you!” Donald spun his wand in his hand, stopping it in front of him as his sapphire blue aura began to glow and the wind began to rise. Blight wasn't sure what was happening until a large magic ring formed around where he stood. The double shot out a sharp tendril towards the ex-sailor only for it to fizzle and burn away as it approached the edge of the circle.

Donald was not prepared for the unholy screeching coming from his doppelganger as he gripped his head while his form shuttered and destabilized, the duck collapsing to his knees while his body racked with pain. The ex-sailor smirked slightly seeing his twin in such a state, enjoying the pain he was in, and increased his spell in order to do more damage- wait.

_‘What am I doing?’_ Donald questioned as he shook his head to free himself of the malicious thoughts that seemed to pierce his mind so suddenly. He kept his spell going, it seemingly tearing down Blight, but he didn't want what he was doing to be fueled by hate. Despite everything that’s happened he didn't hate anyone other than Darkwing, in all honesty… he pitied some of these other versions. They didn't ask for what had happened to them, but he had a family to protect so if he had to fight them then so be it.

He kept his focus up as Blight banged against the ground still trying to attack Donald, failing each time as his tendril fizzled out, as a tingle spread up the duck’s spine before venturing out to the rest of the body. His normal sailor outfit began to shift and change into something he hadn’t seen in years: His sailor’s cap shifted into a blue beret, a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His uniform shifted into a navy blue high-collared jacket with sky blue lining and cuffs. There were three pouches, all of which were blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket. The middle pouch was framed by two other silver zippers that spanned the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He had a short, blue cape with yellow lining that draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap; Thick, gold bangles manifested on each wrist completing his entire look.

Donald couldn't help but smile at the thought of Launchpad seeing him in his casting uniform, a small pink tin of blush on his cheeks as well, but other than that he felt confident in keeping up his spell until Blight was completely out of it.

Until his breath hitched when his doppelganger’s eyes returned to normal and his entire posture changed dramatically, “P-Please… kill me…”

“W-What?” Donald’s aura dimmed slightly.

Tears welled up in his twin’s eyes as his body seemed to settle for a moment, “I… I-I’m tired of this… I’m t-t-tired of hurting people.”

A bubble of anger welled up in Donald’s throat, “You’ve hurt people for years! Your Caballeros have terrorized people whenever it pleased them and you’ve turned Duckburg into your own personal playground to do as you please! How am I supposed to believe that you didn't enjoy any of that?!”

Dark Donald shuttered under the ridicule and barbed words coming from his counterpart, the overarching pain of the spell still piercing his being, “You’re… Y-You’re right, I did enjoy all of that… b-but I d-d-don’t care about hurting p-people anymore!”

“And why should I believe you?”

“Because…” His body fluctuated, the duck crying out in pain before settling back into place, “Because the boys were born!”

Donald thought he stopped breathing for a moment as he lowered his wand a bit, “What?”

“H-Hurting others always s-seemed like so much f-f-fun… b-but Della laid her eggs and… I don’t k-know, something changed! I a-a-always hated m-my sister, resented her…” Dark Donald dug his fingers into the concrete hard enough where the fingertips started to bleed, “b-but then she had her eggs and…” the ex-sailor’s double, while tears fell down his face, look incredibly confused, “w-why… why did I take care of them? I n-never cared for a-anything in my life o-o-other than power and greed, and t-then… I just had to w-watch over them, c-care f-for them, protect them…”

Donald sighed with disappointment, “And then you gave up and went back to Scrooge.”

Dark Donald looked saddened but offended by this, “You d-did the _s-s-same thing!_ ”

“I didn't! They were only supposed to stay with Scrooge only for a little bit while I went to a job interview, everything else just happened as it does with this crazy family! But I never gave up on raising them, even when it was hard and we had virtually no money I never stopped trying! Unlike you I _loved_ my sister I wouldn't want anything to happen to her kids- My boys- and we’ve been the happiest we’ve ever been until your little circus troupe invaded my world and attacked _my home!!!_ ” Donald roared as his aura started to flicker. He caught this immediately and closed his eye in order to count to ten. After taking a few deep breaths he was pleased to see that his aura settled back into place and his spell was still going strong and keeping his doppelganger in place, “The kids are growing up, I have a loving husband in Launchpad, my friends found their way back into my life, and it’s been _months_ since the last major catastrophe happened in Duckburg that directly related back to my family. Your family is nothing but a bunch of vile, power hungry, feral misfits that take all of their own problems out on innocent bystanders.”

“I-Is… is t-that how you s-s-see us?” Dark Donald stuttered out as he attempted to stand up only for the spell to strengthen, bringing him back down to his knees.

“This world tried turning my friends against one another before getting them to attack me, I’m scared as all hell to think what it might be doing to my kids or my husband, so yes… that is how I see you.”

“But… b-but you c-can’t… we… w-we’re just d-doing as we’re told!”

“You’re taking orders like a pet, it’s disgraceful,” Donald sneered out.

Before Dark Donald even had a chance to say anything more his eyes switched back to being inverted and a cocky smile formed on his beak, “ _You are definitely right about that being disgraceful. He really is pathetic, isn't he? A sniveling, teary-eyed, stuttering mess, I’m actually pretty surprised you even understand him._ ”

Donald steeled his expression, “Why did he ask me to kill him? What makes him think I would do anything like that?”

Blight just shrugged, “ _Because he’s weak, because he’s nothing without me at this point, and because he knows **exactly** what I’m going to do to you…_ ”

“And what are you going to do to me, huh? You can't get past that ring of magic.”

What disturbed Donald more than anything was hearing his twin laugh because of all the pain he was powering through it sounded more like gargled screeching than anything, “ _Are you that dumb to believe you w-weakened me enough for poor old Donald to come out? I only let him out as a **distraction!**_ ” The trapped duck pointed down at his foot, and what Donald saw froze his blood.

A part of his double’s foot was resembled the black tendrils from earlier, burying underneath the concrete, “ _It seems that your little spell is only on the surface!_ ”

Donald didn't have any time to react as thin black tendrils slithered up his body and pinned his arms. Their strength pulled him down to his knees and forced him to drop his wand, subsequently breaking his healing spell surrounding Blight. The crazed duck breathed a sigh of relief as cracked his neck.

His body morphed and slithered as he readjusted the tendril duties to his arms, allowing him to flow out thicker binds and lifting Donald up into the air. His black goo wrapped around the duck’s limbs as Blight took note of the discarded wand on the ground. With one powerful stomp, the wand effortlessly snapped in two and the doppelganger couldn't help but smile as he watched Donald’s clothes revert back to his usual sailor uniform, “ _Oops, my bad._ ” He thrust his arms apart, which stretched Donald’s appendages out in an “X” formation, “ _I’m going to take this nice and slow, but I’m going to **relish** in tearing you **Limb. From. Limb.**_ ” His tendrils followed his commands as they kept tightly wrapped around Donald’s arms and legs as they began pulling them further and further, the searing hot pain rippling through the ex-sailor as he quacked in agony.

Donald tried to struggle, but any sort of moment only made it worse. He was stuck and there wasn't anything he could do.

_____

As the Caballeros split apart José saw to it that his counterpart kept his eyes on him and him alone as he needed to keep him busy if they had any chance of getting out this alive. Dark Zé wasn't like anyone the parrot had ever seen before and it frightened him like no other because this was his face he was staring at: His body, his eyes, his smile, but all of it was just… wrong.

Almost reflecting his own clothes, his twin wore a snowy white suit jacket contrasted with the midnight black button-up, faded green tie, and scarlet colored gloves. The double’s feathers were dull and his head was brandished with a black fedora as well as holding within his grasp a slightly tattered umbrella. What caught José off the most was his twin’s eyes: one a faded grey while the other the usual chocolate brown.

It hurt to be in his doppelganger’s presence, his tattoos burned to be in such close proximity of such potent dark magic and it only made it worse since it was a derivative of his own magic that had fallen to the other side that was setting the parrot on edge. His harlequin green aura clashed with Dark Zé’s more sage green aura as Carioca knew that when a magic user’s aura dulls and fades from its original color it represents the more passion and hate-filled actions that turn one upfront magic into such a ghastly display. Magic can be used for many different types of jobs and many magic users have different types of strengths that they rely on to get them through the tasks of their lives, but the moment magic is turned on others for their own amusement, for the gain of power, to hurt and control others, _that_ is when a person’s magic warps and corrupts into something foul. José’s magic is damaged from overexertion from when he was younger but the mere thought of using his powers against those he cares about or against those with no real power of their own forms a pit in the parrot’s stomach, so seeing his murderous reflection standing before him with a crooked smile and twitchy fingers… Carioca understood his purpose.

He was relentless, quick bursts of magic blasting from the tip of his umbrella as he pushed his foe back and back again. Dark Zé parried and countered each attack before sending his own bursts toward José, but both birds seemed to be evenly matched. “ _Mudança!_ ” both Cariocas shouted at the top of their lungs, each of their umbrellas shifting into two different objects: José’s had molded itself into a large, rounded and curved shield that glistened with Brazil’s colors with three rings of alternating yellow and green with the center circle painted a deep blue with speckles of white; Dark Zé had morphed his umbrella into a Scorpion sword lined with battle damage much akin to the condition of his umbrella’s usual look. In a moment of glee, Dark Zé scoffed, “Really? That's what you go with?”

José just shrugged, “I read a lot of comic books, and it seemed fitting as I am defending my world from your conquering.” With a small grunt, he tossed the shield with such ferocity as it tore through the air, ricocheting off the upper rafters right into Dark Zé as he worked to deflect every rebound before it returned to Carioca like nothing, “Did I mention it doesn't really obey the laws of physics?”

“How?”

José cocked a smug smile, “When your magic is bright and full of life your imagination is the only thing holding you back! Você foi encoberto na escuridão durante tanto tempo que toda a ideia original cozinhou acima nessa cabeça do vosso conduz somente à dor que promove sua descida no vácuo.” _**You've been shrouded in darkness for so long that any unique idea cooked up in that head of yours only results in pain- furthering your descent into the void.**_ Jose shook his head, “Your mind must fly free in order to make the impossible possible, you, my friend, will _never_ accomplish what I can do in mere seconds in a thousand years. _That_ is your downfall.”

“Is that so?” José barely had time to blink before is twin was on top of him striking away at his shield, cackling the entire time. Strike after strike after strike Dark Zé pushed Carioca back further and further, displaying his unrelenting unnatural strength that José could only attribute to enhancing spells that boost one’s physical abilities. While only temporary, if enhancing spells are used over long periods of time then the effects begin to take hold permanently and forever altering one’s body composition.

_‘There’s isn't anything this bird won’t do further his distorted agenda, is there?’_ José cynically thought as he continued fending off his double’s attacks and even pushing him off enough to launch his own flurry of attacks with the shield.

After a continued push back and forth between both warlocks, they each reverted their umbrellas before taking on different tactics. Dark Zé was quick, knowing to always keep an advantage, changed his tool into a whip in order to keep José dodging, off balance, and unable to properly cast any spells. The Brazilian understands this…

...so he decides to take a smoke break.

Taking covering behind one of the support beams for the upper floor he pulls out a cigar from his jacket and held it in his hands, “ _Prender em armadilha thy inimigo na prisão do fumo sufocando!_ ” **Entrap thy enemy in prison of Suffocating Smoke!** He harshly whispers before lighting the cigar, taking a long drag, and exhaling as he comes back around to face his foe. As the spell took hold the smoke swirled around Dark Zé and Dark Zé alone in order to not interfere with the others, the malicious duck snapping his whip every which way in any attempt to disperse his entombment. The parrot shouted and cursed at the seemingly endless cigar smoke that enveloped him as José couldn’t help but chuckle, “You seem to be having a bit of trouble there, are you not used to have your own trick thrown back in your face perhaps?”

Dark Zé didn't answer with anything other than “ _Dispersar!_ ” As the smoke began to fade and thin.

_‘Oh no you don't!’_ “ _Restituir!_ ” The fading smoke began to glow as it regained its state of matter, snapping back into place and keeping José’s double trapped, “ _Sudário de interferência mágica!_ ” The parrot had to do something that kept Dark Zé from screwing up his spells, and even if didn't last it would delay his counterpart enough. Rolling up his sleeves, José let his magic encompass him as he gestured his umbrella towards his target, “ _Eletrifique!_ ” Emerald lighting cracked form the accessory as it rippled throughout the smoke. Dark Zé’s screams were profound and quite satisfying to hear…

“ _Farpa!_ ” José paused for only a moment as he watched his encasing smoke solidify, the electricity halting, as cracks began to form causing him to dive back as the prison exploded into a million pieces and revealing a very irate parrot, but not without a lopsided smirk, “I’ll admit, you are quite skilled, more skilled than I had ever imagined, but this little game comes to an end.”

“I really don't think so,” José huffed as he stood tall, “You see, we’re in the classic duel of good against evil.”

“Yess, my friend, but there’s one difference between that and us.”

“And what you that be?” José was curious to what Dark Zé was referring to.

“Heroes are never willing to do what is right for everyone without sacrificing their own morals and Villains never take that extra step in driving their adversaries into such despair that they have no other choice but to give up. Fairytales always seem so black and white…” Dark Zé blinked and the room chilled as his eyes turned pitch black and his crooked smile pushed sickness through José’s stomach, “Killing you will be the _**greatest pleasure ever bestowed upon me!**_ ” The doppelganger’s aura almost looked ash grey if it wasn't for the shimmer of green Carioca’s eyes spotted.

The Caballero took a deep breath as his own harlequin aura grew bright, “ _Equipa dupla!_ ” José split into many different versions of himself before cracking his neck, “I would like to see you try!”

_____

_Earlier..._

Scrooge proceeded to toss a larger duffle bag towards Launchpad and the others while he threw a thick metal briefcase towards Cabrera, “Fenton, catch!” Unlocking it with the sonic, the scientist recognized the pieces of armor as they fell towards him. “Oh no, you don't!” Roared Dark Gizmoduck as he rushed the duck.

Sadly, for him, he wasn't fast enough, “ _Blathering Blatherskite!_ ” The magnetic force that assembled the Gizmo suit repelled Dark Gizmoduck as Fenton donned his full armor. Fenton sighed with some amount of relief as the helmet visor’s HUD came up and all of the systems booted up wonderfully. He saw his counterpart push himself up back to his full height and Fenton could not stop himself from glaring, “Are you man enough to face me now that I have my armor?”

“Armor or no armor, you’re just an unforeseen result of an experiment. One that _I promise_ I will rid the world of!” Dark Gizmoduck aimed his arms before firing off a flurry of mini explosives at Fenton, which the Latino did his best to weave around as they tracked him but it wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be. WIth everyone else off fighting their own battled and even with the hall as big as it was there wasn't really anywhere for him to go… other than up.

Extending his arms out he latched on to the upper deck and sprang himself up, the bombs destroying everything as they trailed behind him. The ones left he deflected away from him as he worked to formulate a plan, _‘Okay… I am being attacked by an evil alternate version of myself in a room filled with evil doppelgangers and I have to keep things pretty contained to just the two of just. Wow… I think I’d rather deal with Beaks.’_ Fenton shook his head of that unhelpful thought just as Dark Gizmoduck leaped up after him and charged up his hand lasers before firing.

Just down below Gyro grumbled to himself as he tried pulling himself free of his bindings while avoiding the sharpened pipes just in front of him. He continued to struggle with little results and it was starting to annoy him, “Oh come on! Mr. McDuck couldn't work a little bit harder to free me?! This is ridiculous!”

Fenton and Dark Gizmoduck crashed down a little too close for comfort as Gyro’s lab partner found himself pinned underneath his twin, “Cabrera, you better not lose to this hack! I didn't build that suit just for it to be defeated by some cheap knockoff!”

“I’m t-trying Dr. Gearloose! This isn't as easy as it seems!” Fenton managed to throw his counterpart off before his chest opened up and began tossing various pies at his opponent. Dark Gizmoduck was bombarded with pie after pie as he tried wiping away the concoction as panels opened up around his suit ejecting vials of green liquid. The enraged duck started flinging the vials towards Fenton and as they shattered the liquid sizzled and ate through the ground, “Acid?!” Fenton didn't have much time to think as he ceased his pies in order to catch the frantic tossing of the acid vials, unfortunately, the scientist mad missed one just as it shattered against Gyro’s trap and while melting through some of it didn't free him from his binds which were equally as irritating.

Dark Gizmoduck cleaned off his visor before rushing Fenton with his Shoulder Blades attempting to slice through any part of Fenton’s armor. While the metal of the Gizmo suit was reinforced and could take a few scraps from the buzzsaws it did prove troublesome as they began targeting small edges and gaps within the armor that sent sparks flying and caused his suit to jolt and stall. The scientist pushed back from his counterpart before running a diagnostic check and seeing that several joints and weaker areas had been damaged and weakening the integrity of the entire suit, “You think I don’t know the weaknesses of my own suit? And trust me when I say, amigo, that white exposes these parts much more.”

“Crackshell, you imbecile!”

“Not helping Dr. Gearloose!” Fenton shouted before unleashing his own Shoulder Blades to combat Dark Gizmoduck’s as they locked hands. As the two suited ducks fought- Fenton dodging a strange black tendril coming from Donald’s tussle- Gyro spotted someone cowering behind a fallen metal cabinet, “Hey, you, get over here and help me!” The figure cowered further which bothered Gyro more than anything, “Stop hiding already!” After some more aggressive incentive, the figure finally came into the light.

The lanky chicken wore a tattered lab coat, faded green shirt, messy bowtie, and open vest, and wrinkled pants. His glasses were scratched and even cracked on one of the lenses, “Y-Yes?”

“Oh for the love of- are you me?!” The Dark Gyro cowered the more Gearloose raised his voice, “Well I guess you’re as good as anything, I need you to get you the hell out of these binds!”

“B-But I can't.”

“Why not?!”

“B-Because Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera wouldn't like it…”

“I’m sorry Doctor who-now?”

While the two Gyros struggled against one another with what they wanted Dark Gizmoduck couldn't help but snicker, which left Fenton confused, “What are you laughing about?”

“Just the fact that you haven’t been paying attention to behind you.”

“And why should I?”

Dark Gizmoduck scoffed, “Because I am a scientist and doing experiments is what I excel at, particularly _genetic experiments._ ” Fenton had no time to discern what his double meant before the ungodly roaring tore through the air as a sudden weight crashed into his back and pinned him to the ground. His wheel still had traction so he actually shook off the unknown assailant just as he got back up to his “feet”... but what he saw made him sick to his stomach: mismatched pieces of duck, dog, and other various animals stitched together; the body disgustingly disproportionate with large muscled canine arms with other bits that would be attributed to “strengths” of certain animals strewn together; and the face… the face of a pig with a duckbill attached on with bulging eyes.

A frankenstein, that's what stood in front of Fenton.

“Do you like my creation? I’ve been working on it for months and just recently had I acquired the parts that I needed to finish it. I had gotten lucky not to long ago because the Beagle Boys tried stealing some very sensitive files of Mr. McDuck’s and Bouncer Beagle managed to get himself captured,” Dark Gizmoduck stroked the arms of the monster, “His arms are nice, aren't they? And his brain was also a beautiful addition. So let me ask you this, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: What kind of experiment do you want to be apart of?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rounds of fights mean another round of partial cliffhanger for how they will conclude! But they are struggling more than they first thought...
> 
> What did you guys think? I think it's more important than anything to me to see what you all think of these fights so far since I'm used to writing stuff like this, but angst seems to come easier to me now and I just want to make sure these don't suck :')
> 
> Leave your thoughts and questions in the comments below as I will always love reading them, all kind of comments welcome! 
> 
> For our third and final round: **The kids VS The Twisted Kids, Launchpad & Negaduck VS Hellfire McQuack, and Shadow & Drake VS Darkwing Duck**
> 
> Until next time!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I managed to kick writer's block in the butt and out of my house! I know it's been a while so I do apologize for that, but know that my head's finally back in gear I can get through what I need!
> 
> I'm giving this chapter a bit early since... I don't really have any backlogged chapters because of my writer's block that I just got over, like, last night, but I'm on summer break so I don't think it's gonna be hard for me to get through what I need and here's hoping I'll get another chapter out by the end of the week! No promises though! ;P
> 
> Anyways enough stalling, onto the chapter! If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

Huey wasn't sure what to make of his double. They looked like them in every way just with the inverted button up and vest- along with a patched-up lab coat- but what really threw the red-clad triplet off was the lack of expression, the voidness of feeling, that was emanating from this version of him. Huey was always the one asking questions, finding himself lost in his own curiosity of the world, much like Webby, and always wanted to seek out more knowledge about the world he lived in and record it down in his Junior Woodchuck guidebook. While the book itself contained many useful things it didn't hold everything so any chance he got he added new pages and jotted down every new thing that he learned. Huey duck was fueled by his quest for knowledge and wore that bright feeling on his sleeve.

His doppelgänger felt like… nothing, like every drop of emotion, was drained from their person. It unnerved Huey more than anything. But his twin’s blank stare was nothing compared to how he talked.

“So you are the other me, yes?” Every syllable he spoke was level and even, “it is… interesting to see how similar we both are.”

“We're nothing alike,” Huey gritted through his teeth as his ruby red amulet glowed underneath his shirt.

His doppelganger tilted his head, “How so? We are the same duck: same body structure, same heights, same faces, and of similar minds.”

“Similar? Wouldn't we have the same mind?”

“From our few moments of conversation I have concluded that this is where our differences lie. You see the world cast in wonder and delight and always strive to learn more, I can tell this from the… light in your eyes.” Though his voice held no emotion Huey heard a small inkling of… disgust from his double, “I see things from a strictly an objective standpoint- successes, failures, fluctuations in my experiments- I have no need for excitement or see or any on those compromising feelings that restrict your mind. You're… bound to feeble thoughts and weak thinking.”

Huey had enough of this, “And you talk too much.” His scarlet aura simmered around him and his chains as they weaved around the duck. His family's anger surged in his blood as the chains whipped out, striking every spot Twisted Huey stood in order to take him down as soon as possible. But there was a problem: Twisted Huey kept dodging with no issue.

Huey couldn't help but feel a little nervous as failed strike after failed strike occurred as Twisted Huey moved with the fluid motion of a puppet, loose arms and heavy head, as the doppelgänger sprinted forward with ease. He was like a snake as the dark twin slipped through any attempt of snagging him by the legs or body. The triplet had only a few feet between him and Twisted Hey so he resorted to defense just in case of any incoming attacks, but the moment he surrounded himself in his dome of rapidly moving chains… his double stopped.

“Curious… how long have you had magic? I have never seen a user of magic before, so I am interested in the length of time since your first ability to cast.”

“Why should I tell you anything?” Huey hated the blank look written across his twin’s face as he seem to gaze at his chains.

“Your reluctance tells me you haven’t been a user of magic for long and your use of patterns suggests your inability to think in the moment and resort to what you are comfortable with.”

“Patterns? I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“People who rely on patterns and repetition often allow themselves to ignore glaring faults within their comfort zones, this, for example, has a glaring defect.”

“It’s not a piece of tech, there’s nothing wrong with this!”

“Oh really?” A ghost of a smile appeared on Twisted Huey’s face for a split second before disappearing. The double watched with unblinking eyes as the chains sped around Huey’s person and the red-clad triplet didn't understand what his twin was doing… until it felt like his world slowed as Twisted Huey dove through a large gap between the chains as it allowed him to pass through without issue. Huey had no time to react as his double whipped his foot around and caught Huey in the face and sent him careening into the ground, his defense dome collapsing in the process. The dark twin cracked his limbs and resituated his body as it settled, “Blind to your own weak points, I had discovered a gap within your ‘shield’ after much analysis and had concluded that your magic was unstable at this point and allowed objects to pass through.”

“But… those sped around at high speeds there isn't any possible way you could’ve noticed that!”

“I am… observant,” Twisted Huey grabbed his double by his collar and punched him right in the beak, cracking it with a single blow, “My siblings and I have taken care of disturbances _much more_ bothersome than you and your family. You are just unforeseen variables that need to be cut away from our grand experiment. You can't win.”

_____

Webby ground her combat boots into the ground and adjusted her denim jacket as she summoned two energy daggers that her doppelgänger seemed enamored by, “ _Ooh…_ Those look like _FUN!_ Can I play??? _Can I, can I, CAN I?!_ ”

“Ugh, I can't listen to this!” Webby thrust the daggers at her twin, summoning another after each throw to keep the onslaught on her opponent just so she could dwindle her down. What she wasn't expecting was the amalgamated version of herself to dart around her daggers, dance around them like a deranged ballerina as she approached with alarming speed and giggling the entire time.

Webby’s years of training with her grandmother gave her reflexes like no other, which came in handy as the teen duck dodged the scattered attacks from her double. She blocked, ducked under, and redirected every strike thrown at her before she pushed away her frankensteined mirror and got to a comfortable distance, “Oh I _really_ don't want to deal with this.” Webby took a deep breath and glared, “ _Shockwave!_ ” Large, concussive pulses emanated from her palms as it blasted Amalgamated Webby back a lot harder than the teen was expecting as her twin's body contorted and twisted as it tumbled across the ground. She shook off the feeling of guilt, however, as this wasn't the time for that.

What was more pressing at this time was the weak feeling in Webby’s legs and the sleepiness running through her body, “W-What?” Falling to one knee Webby was trying to grasp why she felt so tired all of a sudden. She hadn’t been fighting for very long and her grandmother's training had definitely built up her stamina and endurance, so the only other option was- “My magic!” She struggled back to her feet confused, “My magic is taking more out of me than usual, but why? Just a title while I was-“ and then it clicked with her, “Lena! My connection with Lena must’ve boosted my magic, and now…” she took a quick glance at her newly revived friend, still suspended in the air and bound by magic, before refocusing on the fight at hand, “doesn’t matter, I may be weaker now but I’m not going to let that stop me!”

“ _Oh reeeeallllyyy????_ ” The higher pitched voice reached Webby’s ears as a cold sweat ran down her back as she watched Amalgamated Webby _pieced herself back together_ as her broken limbs and twisted up body cracked and snapped and set into place as she swayed with disturbing elegance, “You know that if you stopped fighting this would be _SO MUCH_ more entertaining _for **ME!!!**_ Actually, no, keep fighting! Fighting is _really fun!_ And since you’re me this is _really different_ than from the other times I’ve fought others!” Amalgamated Webby put on a puppy-dog face and pouted, “The others were _no fun!_ They always _BROKE_ so easily, but you’re built _better than the others!_ You don't fall, fall, fall apart! _SO LET’S KEEP THIS GOING!_ ” The demented double sprinted towards Webby at alarming speed.

Luckily, Webby had planned for this, “ _Freeze!_ ” She shouted, her opponent stopped in their tracks completely and unmoving. She summoned daggers before concentrating on the one in her left hand and channeling her portaling magic into it- promptly ignoring her increasing headache from her drain of magic. Normally all she really had to do was think about it before her daggers took on a deeper pink hue and allowing her to use it to jump around, but it was proving more difficult because of her now severed connection to Lena. Fortune was on her side as the training she had done with Shadow had deepened her connection to her own magic so it didn't take too long to prep her dagger for blinking around. Once she got into the action it became easier and easier as the fight went on.

Blinking around, Webby had kicked, slashed, and punched her frozen doppelgänger in hopes that once she released her that she would just collapse from excessive injury and allowing Webby to go help her other siblings. Her plan seemed to be working at the moment as every Blink led to a connected strike and more confidence on her part: Amalgamated Webby couldn't move and her body gathered more and more injuries that seemed to be weakening her with every strike… but the continued speedy use of her portals meant more draining on her magic, which led to more time between summoning daggers and loosening of her incantation on her opponent.

It wasn't until she Blinked in from the side that it was just too late as Amalgamated Webby leaned back, dodging her attack, before grabbing Webby by the neck and slamming her into the ground. The double laughing with an insistent giggle and high pitched squealing as she ground her foot into Webby's back, “ _Ooh_ , overconfident, aren’t we? You know… magic is _REALLY INTERESTING_ and seeing you- me!- with it is _really really really cool!_ ” The duck’s mismatched eyes stared down at Webby while the other duck groaned and grunted as she tried getting off the ground only to be stomped back down, “I wonder… you’re still original, right?”

“What… W-what are you talking about?” Webby strained out.

“Like...this finger here,” Amalgamated Webby latched onto Webby’s left index finger, “if I were to do this-“ _Crack!_ “-you felt that right?” Webby cried out in pain upon the breaking of her finger which launched her twin into a fit of giggles, “ _YES YES YES! You felt that! That means…_ ” The doppelgänger saw Webby attempting to form a dagger in her palm, but it was immediately taken, “Ooh… this is going to a lot of _**FUN!**_ ”

_____

Dewey was conflicted, he wasn't sure what to make of his doppelgänger.

The Twisted Dewey was skittish, scared, and paranoid looking. His eyes wavered as fear enveloped them just as tears fell down his cheeks. His black shirt looked stitched together and his zip-up hoodie was torn in a way that bothered Dewey for whatever reason. He had no courage in his features, no strength in his eyes, no… anything that made Dewey, Dewey.

It was a sad reflection that Dewey didn't think he liked looking at, but he was what he needed to see, “Hey, kid?” Twisted Dewey shot his head up at started at Dewey, “We don't have to fight, you know, and it certainly doesn’t look like you’re ready to either.”

“B-But… I h-have to d-d-do this. I-If I don't… h-he’ll hurt us, and I d-don’t want my b-b-brothers hurt.” Twisted Dewey stuttered out as he let more tears fall, “I d-don’t want to s-see them hurt because… because…” The double started shaking violently as he gripped onto his hoodie to the point of making some of the tears worse, “S-Scrooge does _s-so much_ t-to us, and I d-d-don’t want to see them go through that a-a-again.”

Dewey lowered his fists as sobs racked through his twin, “Hey, it’s okay, my uncle’s pretty tough so I doubt that he’ll be defeated by yours easily.” Dewey, probably against his better judgement, approached his corrupted counterpart and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You don't have to do as he says, he doesn’t control us.”

“He… Yes, h-he does. We’re… We’re his family, a-and we do whatever he asks…”

“But it doesn’t have to be like that! That's not how my family is!”

“It… It isn't?” Twisted Dewey could hardly believe what he was hearing, and what Dewey hadn’t picked up on the bubbling anger in his twin, “Y-You… you don't f-fear Uncle Scrooge?”

Dewey arched a brow, “There’s no reason for us to, he’d never hurt us.”

“So… so he… l-loves you?”

“Yeah, he does,” Dewey said fondly, smiling, and the tremble of his double worsened, “Hey are you doing- _AHH!_ ” The blue-clad triplet cried out in pain as Twisted Dewey chomped down hard on his arm. His crazed bloodshot eyes frightened Dewey as he tried prying the duck off of him as he felt his skin break and watched at his jacket stained through with his blood. The teen managed to kick his double off of him just as he quickly tore off a piece of his shirt and tied it around the nasty bite in his arms.

Twisted Dewey trembled with anger and insanity as he twitched violently, “ _IT’S **ALL** YOUR **FAULT!** YOU **AND** YOUR **FAMILY** GET **TO** HAVE **NICE** AND **CRUSHY** LIVES **WHILE** I **HAVE** TO **SUFFER!!!** WHY **DO** YOU **GET** TO **HAVE** NICE **THINGS** WHILE **MY** FAMILY **IS** TORTURED **AND** USED?!?!_ ” Dewey couldn't get a word in edgewise as his twin rushed him with such ferocity that the only Glyphs he managed were Shield and the infamous Blade he had used earlier.

The icy blue Glyph with a black aura unnerved Dewey, especially since it was created out of anger and distress, but it was his only tool to fight with since ropes of magic wouldn't be helpful in getting his enraged to stop attacking him if he never had the time to form the binds while also trying to keep his shield intact. His only choice was to use the Glyph that was formed under not so great circumstances.

There wasn't much time to mull over ethics of using magic fueled by anger as tried to keep his heads from being bashed in. Twisted Dewey was ungodly strong for whatever reason and it seemed he switched on a dime after mentioning his family was “better” than his and in all honesty… Dewey was scared. He knew that his family as prone to anger, the McDuck temper was practically genetic, but his double was basically… _feral:_ he was screaming incoherently, his pupils shrunk to small dots as the blood vessels appeared ten-fold, and his posture represented something more on the lines of a wild animal than a civilized duck.

Scrooge McDuck was the one who turned his own nephew into whatever Dewey was fighting, and while he didn't know how it still disturbed him like no other.

“Hey, other me, listen to me!” Dewey pleaded as his doppelgänger kept bashing against his shield, the teen having to shatter the spell and use fresh Glyphs as the damage to each one he drew became more and more extensive, “We don't have to do this!” He slashed at Twisted Dewey as he managed to get behind his shield for a moment, pushing him back again, “There’s no reason for this!”

“ _YOUR **FAMILY** GETS **TO** HAVE **ALL** THE **HAPPINESS** WHILE **WE** ARE **SENT** OUT **TO** MURDER **WHOEVER** SCROOGE **PLEASES!!!** YOU **DON'T** GET **TO** HAVE **A** SAY **IN** WHAT **FUCKING** HAPPENS **NOW!!!**_ ” Dewey had a split second to turn his shield into a full coverage dome, only for it to shatter with three powerful hit from his twin. Twisted Dewey wrestled him into the ground, the burning hot pain as his twin tore into the fabric, feathers, and flesh of his shoulder as Dewey simultaneity sunk his ice dagger hand into the duck’s own shoulder, which only caused the deranged duck to sink his teeth further into him. Dewey bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming, which was definitely not a good idea, as Twisted Dewey tugged back tearing flesh right off of the blue-clad triplet.

Tears sung the duck’s eyes as his doppelganger lifted him up and slammed him back into the ground, his hand tightening around his throat. “This pain is _**NOTHING**_ compared to what Scrooge has put us through… _AND **NOW** YOU’RE **GOING** TO **EXPERIENCE** EVERYTHING **WE’VE** GONE **THROUGH!**_ ” Dewey knew this wasn’t going to go well for him, but he had to tough through it…

...His siblings were counting on him and if couldn’t withstand this then he’s failed them. He wasn’t going to fail them.

_____

It was jarring for Louie to be standing directly across from someone who shared his face. It wasn’t like how he and his brothers were identical triplets because even then there were small nuances that separated each brother… but this was different. It was _Louie’s_ face, it was _Louie’s_ voice, it was _Louie’s_ body… and it was disturbing, to say the least.

Days of torture didn't help the green-clad triplet either because even though he hadn’t had much done to him past his time with Dark Scrooge his body still felt wobbly, felt heavy, all of his injuries- whether properly healed or not- still ached. All n all Louie was not suited to fight right at the moment. Was he going to? Yes.

Why? Because he had a lot of anger to let out and kicking the snot out of another version of himself was gonna helping to relieve that anger.

The duck wore a forest green leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, flicking his switchblade open and closed. Louie couldn’t help but feel a little curious about the faint scar going across his twin’s face, “Didn’t have that last time, one of my brothers give you that?”

Twisted Louie scoffed, “That retard of a brother Dewey, though I _did_ goad him into attacking me so I can't really blame him fully. I think I look better like this anyway, a nice little story to tell others once this is all over.”

“What makes you think this is gonna end in your victory?” Both ducks circling one another as they talked, “My family’s dealt with tougher enemies before so what makes you guys so special? All I see is wannabe edgy look-alikes that seem pretty determined to make life a living hell for all of the people that I care about.”

“Maybe if your family wasn’t so god damn heroic then maybe this would’ve easier for everyone!” Twisted Louie lunged swiping his knife right at Louie's chest, the duck narrowly dodging the attack. Twisted Louie snickered seeing his double jump back, “Unlike your siblings you don't have your amulet, do you? That’s still wrapped around Scrooge’s neck which means you don’t have any magic: no magic means no power and that _I_ hold the advantage.”

"You think I can't fight you without magic?" Louie dove for his counterpart only to get a swift kick to the stomach.

"No, no I don't think you can." Twisted Louie stomped his foot into his twin's back as he smirked, "Because do you want to know what I think?"

"N-Not really," grunted Louie as he managed to throw his double off of him long enough to get back to his feet, "because do you want to know what _I_ think? You've never cared about anyone but yourself. You shut out your brothers unless it's convenient for you to have them around. You get off seeing people hurt and even more so when it's because of _you._ You're… everything I'm scared of because you would sell out your family just to get some extra cash in your pocket, I don't want to turn out like that. I know I'm greedy, selfish, and a bit of a pain to deal with," Louie's clenched his fists so tightly that he was shaking, "but I would _never_ throw away my family for anything!"

"Aww, that's cute," Twisted Louie flicked open his knife once again and this time Louie wasn't fast enough to dodge, the blade slicing through his sweater with ease and digging into his arm, "but fucking worthless to me. Because I see a kid who's never done a day worth of hard work in his life! A conman who would rather others do his work for him while he makes all the money. I also see a _coward_ who would rather run away than fight if he had the chance." Twisted Louie started to chuckle when Louie tried coming after him only to cut up or punched/kicked. He was enjoying this, "Red's the smart one, Blue's the courageous one, Pink's the lovable but eccentric one, and you're what? Lovably lazy?" He scoffed, "Your dynamic is so easy to see that baby could figure it out, but let's face it: Huey's a smartass, Dewey's a dumb piece of shit who can't keep himself out of danger, Webby's a freak, and you're _**weak!**_ Louie couldn't do anything but throw up his arms as the knife sped towards him and embedding itself in his hand. The pain was instantaneous as he was kicked in the gut and the knife was forcibly removed, tearing at his hand even with its straight edges.

His doppelganger sat on his chest, plunging the knife in his newly created wound- pinning his hand to the ground- as he grabbed a fistful of his feathers and bashed his head against the ground. Dazed, Louie could see his double looming over him, "Without your magic you're _nothing_ , you always _have been_ nothing- a nothing little faggot that probably cried when we took care of his little _dog bone!_ So give up _Lewellyn_ , you've lost."

"I… I don't lose u-unless my family does!"

"Oh trust me… That's going to be sooner than you think!"

_____

Launchpad had been speared before, it wasn't anything new to him, but the entire weight of himself crashing into him certainly was. Hellfire seemed to be his weight if not heavier, but that might've been the fact that Negaduck was dragged along with him as all three bodies crashed into the concrete.

Launchpad didn't think twice about slamming his fist into his attacker's face in hopes of getting the duck off of him. It didn't work out like that, "Oh, you wanna play rough? We can play rough!" Hellfire anchored his thick arm under LP's chin as he unsheathed his hunting knife from under his coat and raised it high…

...Only for the murderous duck to have the knife scraped from his hand by the rapid chain of a chainsaw, forcing him off of Launchpad in order not to be shredded in half.

The pilot coughed when he was able to breathe properly again a little taken aback by the insane looking duck with crazed eyes as he huffed and puffed, Negaduck gripping tightly onto his preferred weapon. The villain clad in yellow took a moment to calm himself before offering a hand to the muscle-bound duck, "Get the hell up, we have a bastard to beat down and I'm not lettin' you slack off."

"Heh," Launchpad took his hand and got back on his feet, "well I gotta make sure you don't kill the guy, I don't think my new vigilante friend would appreciate that."

"Pfft, you know I think I prefer the you that's a bit dimwitted."

"Maybe I'll let you two fuck each other…" The unwarranted voice shifted their focus onto the muscle-bound duck in front of them, "if I'm not busy _**gutting you**_ that is!"

"Do you really think you can handle both of us fuckwad?" Negaduck crawled, "because he seems like he has a short fuse and I have a _chainsaw_ , so this isn't lookin' good for ya."

"This? This ain't nothing," Hellfire brandished his knife and cleaver before cracking his neck, "you'll be spilling all over the floor before you get the chance!" For a large duck he was pretty fast on his feet, lunging at the two with little to no fear. Negaduck revved up his weapon and prepared the chop off the duck's arms only to be thrown off when sparks flew from the scraping of metal against metal, Hellfire guarding against the chainsaw with relative ease.

Knocking the foul-mouthed duck out of the way left, which left him open to being pummeled across the face and gut by Launchpad who was all too happy to bash his fists into his double. Hellfire McQuack was a stain on LP’s past that he vowed never to revert back to again, so having to fight his doppelganger for the third time since of this craziness had started was starting to irk him more than anything. It wasn't for the fact that he looked more like Vincent than anything or that he acts more repulsive than any person Launchpad has ever met before, but the sole fact that Hellfire didn't care for anyone other than himself. The pilot couldn’t sense any real loyalty in him in regards to Darkwing and that particular thought sunk a pit in LP’s stomach, he seemed to enjoy tearing into people if he wasn't using them for his own sexual release, and above all… his anger held no bounds as it mad most likely ended the lives of many people.

All those years cowering in fear of his brother.

All those years being used for someone else’s pleasure and being tortured for even the smallest of denials.

All those years of the small embers of his heart burning brighter and brighter into raging flames that was even more potent compared to the McDuck temper if he wasn't careful.

All those years of blood staining his feathers after every fight, after every encounter with someone who owed his brother something, after every time someone even looked at him wrong as he scraped their face across the cement.

All those years of crying himself to sleep because he was scared shitless because his parents were away leaving the three siblings on their own…

...And all those years that his shaving razor looked so enticing, the feeling of cold steel sliding over his wrists just so he could feel some semblance of _something… anything_ that wasn't the burning touch of his brother.

In the end, though, Launchpad found the courage to stand against his brother Vincent and found solace in telling his parents everything that his brother did. They helped him in quelling the pain and anger he left building inside of him for all that time, and even got him situated in Duckburg in an apartment and some money before his “new” life officially began. True, he was evicted from his apartment since nobody would keep him hired with his… more accident prone being but he eventually scrounges up what he had to get himself situated in an old plane hanger that someone was selling for really cheap for whatever reason. He finally had a home of his own, eventually found a job as Scrooge McDuck’s chauffeur, and over time… found the love of his life that he couldn't be without, Donald Duck.

Hellfire elbowed McQuack across the face before Negaduck tried laying his chainsaw right into the duck’s chest, keeping him occupied. The duck before him had gone through everything he had, maybe even worse than he had it, but instead of finding the strength to push past his bro and move forward with his life his mind snapped and he became every ugly thing Vincent had ever called them and tried his damndest to make him believe was true.

And now the manifestation of all the lies stood right in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to beat his head in and prove he was the stronger McQuack.

Fighting alongside someone that was supposed to be Drake’s nemesis was a little strange but once he remembered that Negaduck was pretty much a more vulgar, violent version of Darkwing it eased Launchpad’s mind just a tad. It was actually quite amazing how the two duck integrated their fighting styles into each other fairly quickly, Launchpad’s scrappy street style and Negaduck’s chaotic flare, as they did their best to overwhelm Hellfire by coming at him from both sides in hope of disarming him. He was skilled, however, in using both his hunting knife and cleaver for both offense and defense as he always swerved around the guide bar being thrust towards him- guarding against the cutting chain- while he swiped his blades in Launchpad’s direction to either keep him for landing anymore punches or punish him for getting too close.

He hated to see his coat getting torn up, since it was a present from the kids, and each touch of the blades burned his skin more than he would’ve like every time they nicked him. He was getting in progress in taking down Hellfire as the cuts and bruises started to emerge, showing that Launchpad and Negaduck were doing something to their opponent, “Not so tough now, are ya?” Negaduck huffed as he wiped some of the blood off his beak and irritatingly spit out one of his sharp teeth onto the ground.

Launchpad cracked his back as he flexed his fingers inside the brass knuckles, “Give it up Hellfire this won’t end the way you want it to. Negaduck’s fucking insane and I’m about ready to knock you out and be done with this, you won’t best us?”

Hellfire was breathing heavily but nonetheless held his insufferable smile, “You really think you have me, don't you? Heh, Darkwing was right… you are delusional heroes.”

“Hey, I’m not a hero!” Negaduck barked.

“You’re fucking close enough at this point to count you gawdy piss stain! Must make your cock feel small knowing that _my_ Darkwing has killed more Drakes in his lifetime then you’ve ever come _close_ to killing your Darkwing! You’re just the bitch who can’t get the job done!”

“Negaduck, wait!” Launchpad shouted but was all too late as he saw the crazed look in the duck’s eyes increase ten-fold as he rushed Hellfire with insane fury. What Launchpad wasn't expecting was for his doppelganger to shuck his distressed vest- his knives clattering against the ground- and tangled it up in the revving chainsaw just as Negaduck went to bring it down upon him. That shock fed through the villainous duck right as Hellfire whipped around sent it lodging into the duck’s side, guttural roars coming from Negaduck as went crashing into the ground and desperately going to shut off his weapon lest it tear his insides out.

Launchpad let his fire run rampant as he barreled towards Hellfire in an effort to spear him, but in all honesty, he was so very sick of seeing those close to him hurt that his vision began to blur red in his attempts to take his double down. That was his first mistake.

Hellfire had expected this as he whirled around his incoming attacker, undid the scarf he was wearing, then tightly wrapped that scarf around LP’s neck before pinning his arm behind his back and grinding his body into the ground after throwing off his footwork. The pilot tried using his other free hand to keep the, somehow, expertly tied scarf when getting any tighter he couldn't help but notice the heavy weight pressed into his back as he found himself in a very compromising position.

Hellfire loved it, “Once this is over I can't _wait_ to get you like this for me: pinned down, helpless, and just _begging_ for me to stop. It’s a shame, really, since I probably won’t be able to get to that other pansy since Darkwarrior might just kill him right over there,” Launchpad strained his eyes to look to see Gosalyn and McQuack trapped and their lives in danger, “but at least you get a front row seat to see that bitch you call a husband get torn apart!” Hellfire gripped Launchpad’s hair just to twist his head to the other side, scraping his face against the ground, as the pinned duck went wide-eyed at seeing Donald just a ways away suspended up in the air with black goo enveloping his limbs and slowly pulling them apart.

“D… D-Donald!” Launchpad grunted as he tried pushing himself up, but Hellfire dug his weight further into his back.

“Ah ah ah, I don't _think so!_ ” The scarf tightened around Launchpad’s neck to the point where his lungs started to burn and his hand did nothing to help him, “I’m going to make you watch as your _little Donald_ is ripped apart like the fragile toy he is, and as you watch his body splatter against the ground and you are filled with nothing but anguish… then I’ll drag you away and we’ll have some real fun. I’m so sorry, Launchpad McQuack, but you’re about to be someone’s bitch again and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” The edges of Launchpad’s vision start to grow dark as his hearing started to slowly fade, Negaduck’s pained groans clear still, as he continued to try to struggle against Hellfire even if it seemed to excite his twin further.

Launchpad didn't want things to end this way, he didn’t. He worked too hard for this new life only for it to be cut down when it had barely gotten started in his eyes. But…

_“Stay still Lawrence, this will only take a moment.”_

_“You’re such a good boy, you know that?”_

_“What did I say about denying me?!”_

_“You’re nothing, you hear me?! NOTHING!”_

_“You’ve always been mine, Lawrence, but this will **certainly** make it official!”_

_“Hate me, but remember… you say anything to Mom and Dad and Loopy won't be feeling so good in the morning, understand?”_

Vincent’s stinging words filled Launchpad's again as Hellfire’s low laughter filled his ears as his struggling became softer and less frequent.

_‘I’m sorry… Donald… I’m sorry… everyone…’_

_____

Going up two against one was something Shadow had done often with his brother on many occasions where their opponent always acted more confident ten they should. Many times before these enemies always fell fairly easily and allowed for Shadow and his team to waste no time in completing whatever task they were on.

Shadow didn’t have his team, He didn't have his brother, and this was a typical enemy he was fighting. Having fought alongside Drake only one before in his lifetime and only for a brief moment, but the vigilante adapted quite easily with Drake’s fighting style as they worked hand in hand to take down Darkwing.

“Suck gas you dubious doppelganger!” Shadow was fairly impressed by the duck’s dexterity that most likely comes from fighting crazy supervillains day in and day out, learning to adapt to the situation on the fly when it came to it and he was very surprised to see Drake hold himself against Darkwing.

But Darkwing was easily holding himself up against Drake as well, they were the same person after all. Every blow, every kick, every strike attempted by Drake was countered and immediately thrown back in his face by someone- even up in age- who possessed impressive speed. Shadow launched spell after spell at the masked duck, fireballs, lightning strikes, slabs of granite and stone beneath them, but even then it wasn't enough to keep the duck down long enough for the hero to move in.

The duck’s body felt strong again and ready to fight but there was a part of him that didn't want to impeded on Drake’s battle because this was his doppelganger to deal with, but providing magical support didn't seem to be enough for the opponent in front of them, so Shadow steeled his resolve, put away his grimoire, and brandished his swords before speeding into battle. Darkwing, the entire time, had a devious smile as he dodged every sword slice, which shocked Shadow more than anything.

Their combined attacked did little as Darkwing managed to roll away and put some distance between Shadow and Drake before snickering, “You’re probably wondering how I avoided your attacks, right?”

Shadow nodded, “I’ve trained for years in many styles of swordsmanship and I’ve rarely come across those able to avoid my strikes, especially with another attacker on his tail.”

“Pfft, please, Mallard is nothing but a nuisance to deal with. _Darkwing Duck_ throughout time and space is always the same no matter how the environment changes: A hero who would give up anything to keep those close to him safe, a hero that backs down when he can't make the hard choices, a dimwit that never considers who he’s fighting is himself to which ends his life by the end of this tale. The same moves, the same thoughts, the same _weak-minded_ choices.” Darkwing shrugged, “A bug, and when it comes to you- oh unforeseen blip- I’ve come across many types of Drake Mallards in my times who have used a variety of skills and weapons to fight with… swords are nothing new and I have had plenty of time on my hands to counteract such a weapon choice, but you are different so I decided to avoid your strikes altogether.” Darkwing pulled out his own gas gun and blasted a canister at the two ducks, Drake countering with his own and both canisters rupturing on contact.

A deep haze of purple and red encircled the two heroes as the commotion of the other fights faded away leaving only the maniacal laughs of the duck they were facing surrounding them, “ _Do you really think you can beat me? A hero from another world and a washed up dark knight facing against a Master of time itself?_ ”

“You aren't a master of anything, an addict better describes you...” Spat Shadow as him and Drake went back to back waiting for Darkiwng to attack.

“ _Addict? Addicts can’t live without whatever they’ve attached themselves to… the moment I am satisfied with what I have is the moment I stop, is the moment I soak in all of the wondrous destruction I have caused, and something tells me… I’m not the addict here?_ ”

“What are you on about?” Growled Drake as his eyes caught a dark mass moving in the smoke, tossing flash beads in only to outline the figure.

“ _You were at your peak, in the beginning, weren't you Drake? No civilian identity… just **Darkwing**. That's all you needed and you were to strongest at the time and for years you lead a life of crime fighting for your ‘fair’ city… and then the kid entered your life, and so did the pilot._ ” His laugh was grating and nerve-racking, “ _You could’ve stopped then and there, lived a peaceful live… but you **didn't**. You **kept going** : The crime-fighting, risking your life every night, defending a city that’s never done anything for you… you couldn’t get enough of it. You **relished** in the adrenaline that double life gave you and didn't want it to end…_ ” Small throwing knives sped out of the smoke and forced Shadow and Drake to separate as they embedded into the ground.

“ _And what about the ancient but young traveler?_ ” Shadow sense the eyes behind him as he swung behind him, only cutting through empty clouds, “ _The child you hides behind experience to ignore the failures of his past…_ ”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shadow ground his teeth as Darkwing’s voice still managed to fill the space, _‘Why won’t this smoke dissipate already?!’_

“ _You’re a facade, a mask, a character that acts stronger than he actually is. You even admitted earlier that you’re scared at times! Something tells me that you wrap others in your business only to watch those around you fall because of your idiocy…_ ” A leg swept out, knocking Shadow to the ground before Darkwing emerged briefly to assault Drake with a knife before heading back into the smoke, “ _You’re someone who would lose someone close to you to accomplish his end goal._ ”

“Shut up,” Shadow growled as he got back to his feet and glared at nothing.

“ _Stuck a nerve, did I?_ ”

“Enough of this.” Loosening his grip on his swords, Shadow began to dance his arms around his body in such fluid beauty and the faster he went the more wind was kicked up around him. Drake smartly avoided him as the air swirled around him and the smoke started to shift away from the bubble of air thew vigilante was creating.

WIth one single thrust outward the mixture of smoke broke apart and revealed Darkwing across from them and not at all impressed, “I was wondering when you were going to do that, took you long enough.” With a quick flick of his wrist, a small knife cut into Drake hand, forcing him to drop his gas gun, as the masked duck quickly aimed his own and shot out an electrified new towards his twin. Darkwing was not at all surprised as Shadow pushed Drake out of the way and was caught in it instead, the corrupted duck locking in a grapple to string around Drake, swinging the duck around just as he slammed him into a nearby pillar.

Reeling him in, Drake didn have much time to react as he was face to face with Darkwing and a knife pressed into his throat, _‘How many of these does he have???’_

“You know what? I’ve rethought about what I’m going to do with you. I’m, instead, going to kill you right here _nice and slowly_ so that all of your friends can watch. Once you’re gone and disposed of then there won’t be anyone else standing in my way other than that nuisance under the net.” The net surrounding Shadow emitted a low powered electric field, unlike the supercharged ones from earlier. Weak enough not to damage him much but powerful enough to keep him immobilized, “The rest of the ingrates will be promptly taken care of by my wonderful compatriots and then your worlds will be _**ours**_.” Darkwing displayed puppy dog eyes, “What ever shall you do? Oh, that's right… _nothing_ : you’ve lost, I’ve won, and there isn’t anything you can do about it.”

Drake scoffed, “You know how many times I’ve had that said to me over the years? Trust me, Darkwing Duck doesn't give up that easily,” Drake subtly eyed Shadow as he reached for his gas gun, Darkwing’s back to him, “so before you kill me, why don't we talk.”

“Oh?” Drake could see the mischievous glint in his double’s eyes, “And what, pray tell, would we talk about?”

“Us, of course, because even though you know how I fight, know how I think, know what I treasure in this world… you’re jealous.”

“Of what if I may ask?” The knife pressed further into his throat.

“Just ‘cause we’re the same person doesn't mean you’re me, and I think you know that.” Drake tried resisting smiling slyly, “Without Gosalyn and LP I was just Darkwing Duck, a hero who scoured the night in hopes of coming across some sort of crime to stop. Day in and day out that was my life for years, that's _all_ it was. I had forgotten about being a civilian because why would anyone listen to someone like me? But they’d listen to Darkwing, right?” Darkwing seemed curious to where his twin was going with this, completely oblivious to what happening behind him. “I didn't _need_ to be anyone else other than Darkwing Duck…” Drake couldn't help but smirk, “and _that's_ where we differ.”

“What?”

“Taurus Bulba, that's what changed everything. I wasn't fighting for fame when it came to him… I was fighting to protect a little girl and I had someone to watch my back. Gosalyn gave me something to fight for other than myself and Launchpad made sure I wasn't alone when protecting the city: Darkwing Duck is nothing without his family and I think you know that, why else would you drag your LP into all of this when you clearly didn't need him. Same goes for Gos, right? Where is she by the way? Locked up in the basement somewhere? I _pet_ to look after!?” Though at the disadvantage Drake couldn’t help but growl at his doppelganger, “I love my daughter with all my heart, I can't picture what my life would be without Launchpad, and because of them, I’m not just Darkwing Duck… I’m Drake Mallard. My family makes me stronger, and you’ve always wanted something like that, haven't you?”

The blade cut into his skin, “I don't know what you’re talking about…”

“Sure you do: You’re as corrupted as they come- wanting to world to match the blackness in your heart- but visiting each of these other universes there must’ve been some constant you kept seeing… Gosalyn and Launchpad always by our sides. You didn't have that, you **can't** have that and do you want to know why?”

The blade started to sting as it dug further in, “Shut up.”

“I see them as people I can rely on, to keep me going when it gets tough, to be there for me even at my worst. You closed yourself off a long time ago and no amount of resetting was _**ever**_ going to change that! I have a family, you have puppets… and last time I checked things you control aren’t the same as those who stand by your side no matter what!”

Drake bit down on his tongue as the knife gilded partially across his throat before finding a place in the shoulder as he was kicked to the ground. The wound on his neck, luckily, wasn't too deep so he wasn't in danger of drowning on his own blood.

“I don't need anyone! I’ve _**never**_ needed anyone! _You_ are the long whose **weak** because he relies on others when one day you’ll be stabbed in the back!” Darkwing crouched down and gripped the front of Drake’s uniform, “That muscle-bound moron means _**NOTHING**_ to me, that brat in my home is _**PATHETIC**_ and _**USELESS**_ and takes up space! I am the _**BETTER**_ Darkwing and you can't tell me otherwise!”

Drake tried suppressing his laughter, but it was all too hard, “Darkwing has an ego, that much doesn't change, but do you know what we like to do?”

“What?”

“We like to hear ourselves talk, which probably should’ve ticked you off that I’ve been stalling,” Darkwing didn't even have any second to react to that as Shadow managed to grab the gas gun and slide it over to Drake. The masked mallard picked up his weapon and whipped it across his double's face and sent him tumbling back.

Gathering himself, Drake yanked out the knife in his shoulder and promptly tossed right into the foot of Darkwing, hearing his wail in pain, just as he rushed him and dove his knee right into his beak and knocking him to the ground. Keeping his momentum, he removed two net canisters off of Darkwing’s belt and fired both over his twin and trapping him in place, “Darkwing Duck is nothing without the people close to him. You had my name, but you weren't me.” Drake found a discarded knife on the ground and cut Shadow free from his bindings, “You okay?”

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Shadow pointed out while gesturing to the knife would and the other various injuries scattering his friend’s body.

Drake shrugged, “Nothing I haven't dealt with in the past…” His expression grew dark and worried as he looked out to see everyone else not fairing all too well.

Shadow and Drake’s attention was dragged away from the scene by Darkwing’s dark chortling, “You see? You might have bested me, but can you stand against the rest of them? Your friends will be dead soon, this net is just a tiny setback…”

Drake was about to go over and punch out his doppelganger before he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder. Looking back he saw Shadow with a stern expression on his face as he watched Mrs. Beakley slowly succumbing to a choke hold, Fenton being pinned down by his two assailants, the kids being tossed around and beaten like nothing, the Caballeros being torn apart sans for Jose who seemed to be holding his own, and everyone else as they were getting their tails handed to them. Shadow wasn't having it.

The vigilante jumped up on one of the islands that filled the space and as he continued to stare at the mayhem before him he grew more and redder before he exploded, “After everything you have all gone through I _did not_ come all this way just to see all of you _**LOSE!**_ This _isn't_ who you are and I’ll be _damned_ if I see these wannabes get the better of all of you! You fight until the end, you don’t give up until the last enemy is on the ground begging for mercy, and you _**certainly**_ don’t quit on me now! You are the McDucks and if memory serves: _**DUCKS. DON’T. BACK. DOWN!**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'm completely satisfied with how the Shadow/Drake/Darkwing fight went down, but the fact I managed to push through it and get it done is good enough for me!
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought: put your thoughts and questions in the comments below as they are always a treasure to read, and as a writer hearing my reader's input always puts a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart for every comment that I get! :D
> 
> The next chapter is definitely going to be a doozy, but do you think Shadows words got through to everyone? We'll find out!
> 
> Until next time!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter was _much more_ difficult to write than I anticipated, but here we are! As you can tell... it's pretty worth the wait: just under _16,000_ words! The last time I wrote a chapter this big I found a way to divide it into two "smaller" 8,000 word chapters, but... yeah, that wasn't possible here.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this extra _extra_ long chapter! (One of my guilty pleasures is reading super long fics, so this is my dream chapter from a reading perspective) P.S.: Sorry if some parts feel short, it was a bitch for some parts and I wasn't sure what to do in each of them, but I hope it's still okay!
> 
> Here's to hoping I caught all of the mistakes in this monster of a chapter, but if I didn't please tell me! I want this chapter to be in its peak condtion for all to read!
> 
> Enough stalling, on to the chapter!

Lena couldn't do anything, she was trapped.

The magic wrapped around her and suspending her in the air didn’t break with everyone else when that parrot took an electrical grenade to the face, and while that was funny it did peeve the teen to know she wasn't getting down anytime soon. The other Magica tried coming to her aid but was immediately stopped by the Dark Scrooge, which ate up any chance for her rescue as everyone else engaged their doppelgangers in various fights around the huge room.

The only one she focused on, however, was the kids’. Lena felt like she could feel every hit, every cut, every blow from the doubles as she watched helplessly while the McDuck Kids took the beatings of their lives while being tossed around like they were nothing, and nothing hurt more than hearing the pained screams of the girl she found herself trapped in her shadow for many months, “Webby!” Lena cried out but to no avail. There was too much noise for her voice to break through and even if it did what would yelling do for her friend?

Lena tried her damndest to wiggle out or break her bindings, but without her amulet, there wasn't anything she could do to dismantle the spell keeping her from helping her friends.

The teen duck could do nothing other than watch as everyone started to fall, one by one, to their twins and each time she saw another member of the McDuck Clan fall her hope of ever getting out this alive. Lena DeSpell had been pulled from the Shadow Realm only to be thrown back into the void once this was all over…

...Until she heard a voice- everyone did- as that other hero shouted from the top of his lungs, “After everything you have all gone through I _did not_ come all this way just to see all of you _**LOSE!**_ This _isn't_ who you are and I’ll be _damned_ if I see these wannabes get the better of all of you! You fight until the end, you don’t give up until the last enemy is on the ground begging for mercy, and you _**certainly**_ don’t quit on me now! You are the McDucks and if memory serves: _**DUCKS. DON’T. BACK. DOWN!**_ ”

Speeches like that never connected with Lena in the past, Magcia was never one to pump someone up or inspire them, but for whatever reason the teen found the words resonated with her as it made sense: This family, this crazy family, had never given up in any way where she was concerned whenever she was around and Lena didn't believe that this would ever change.

These would be the people she would be associated with for the rest of her life… and Lena was okay with that. Shadow was right, they couldn't give up now and Lena was _certainly_ wasn't going to give up on living with an actual family that wouldn't control her, use her, like a puppet like her Aunt Magica did. She was going to fight and if that meant breaking through magic through sheer willpower alone then so be it!

Lena struggled even more fiercely against her binds hoping that would give in some way, “Come on you stupid magic spell, let me go!” She continued to thrash in the air, attempting to pull her arms apart but to no avail, “Ugh, give up already!” Shouted the teen as she thrashed her body around more violently. It was then at that moment that she magenta colored light outline her person before watching it engulf her bind, breaking them apart and allowing her to fall towards the ground. She stumbled for a moment as she got her bearings, hiding behind of the islands scattered about, and the sounds of battle surrounding her, “Oh.. okay then,” Lena glanced at her hands as saw the magical aura that seem to envelop her, “But I don't… oh, right, Magica brought me back. Okay then, how do I use this to help my friends?” Lena peeked around the corner to see the Duck Kids at their wits end when it came to their counterparts.

They were losing and they were losing _hard._

But she did notice something, “Louie’s not using his magic, why isn't he…” Lena took a moment to glance at the other Scrooge as she started to remember something the others said about Louie getting kidnapped, “He doesn't have his amulet, and Scrooge most likely has it. I need to get to it but how?” It was then that her surprise magic answered her again as her shadow seem to darken until completely black before slithering up the wall next to her, her magenta aura outlining the mass, “Oh no, oh no no _no_ , I am _not,_ going back in there!” She might’ve held her resolve if it weren't for the sounds of pain everyone around her was going through, “Oh… fine! But if this prevents me from being with an actual family Webby’s not going to be happy…” Lena took a deep breath before diving into her own shadow and falling back into the darkness.

_____

Dark Scrooge’s crazed eyes couldn't tear away from the beautiful sight that was his most hated enemy and his twin struggling against the onslaught of his magic. Their waning effort was what fueled the duck even more as while his magic seemed to grow stronger he had certainly noticed the way Magica and McDuck fell to their knees. He _loved it!_

It didn’t take long for the two ducks to give in, their respective shields breaking, his magic blasting them away in such a satisfying way that the rich duck started to snicker seeing his sworn enemy and double burn for a moment before rolling out of the way of his beam. Dark Scrooge launched out a wave of magic that collided with Magica instantly, sending her into a wall, “Magica!” McDuck called out just before Dark Scrooge swooped down and wrapped his hand around the duck’s throat and lifted him right back into the air. As the duck dropped his cane to secure both hands around his twin’s windpipe he took great satisfaction in seeing McDuck claw fruitlessly at his fingers, “Aye would say it was fun to play with yew, but aye would be lying. Aye was soft because aye thought you’d pose a challenge, but aye _won’t_ be makin’ that mistake again.” Shadow's speech reached both of their ears and while Dark Scrooge did nothing but snicker at his audacity, McDuck felt a fire burn in his heart as he kept fighting against his counterpart. Even then, though, he could feel his eyes grow heavy and his vision growing dark he never stopped trying to free himself.

As Dark Scrooge strangled the life out of McDuck he failed to notice his shadow below him… and how it became black as the night sky.

McDuck kept his gaze fixated on his twin as his lungs burned for air he watched something wiggling underneath his coat. His counterpart didn't pick up on it until it was right at his collar and in his vision, “What the…?” Louie’s amulet wiggled free and Dark Scrooge tired snatching at it with little success, “Hey! That’s mine!” While Dark Scrooge struggled with the unseen force, McDuck noticed his shadow just below them: the outline of Lena meshed into Dark Scrooge’s figure as her hand seemed wrapped around the shadow of the amulet and attempting to get it around his neck.

Once popped free the amulet and fell towards the ground to which Lena physically manifested the top of her body to catch it, “Yes! I can't believe that worked!”

“Oi! That's _MINE!_ ” Dark Scrooge seethed as he blasted a beam of magic towards Lena who ducked back into the shadow just as the magic broke through the ground and nothing else. McDuck took this time of distraction to sneak his hand down his twin’s coat and grab what he needed.

“O-Oi! Moron!” Dark Scrooge turned back to McDuck just as a pair of feet collided with his stomach and allowing McDuck to pull free from his capture, ripping the ruby’s rope necklace and taking the magic item with him.

Both ducks bounced off the hard concrete ground: one rolling around and groaning and the other getting to his feet and standing up. McDuck pocketed the ruby necklace before finding his cane and placing it up to Dark Scrooge’s throat, “We’re tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties, and sharper than the sharpies… that's the motto of Scrooge McDuck, yew seem to have forgotten that in yer thirst fer power.” His breathing was still a little off from being strangled for a lengthy period, but he had just enough strength to crack his cane right into his double’s face, knocking him out.

Scrooge stood there for a quick minute, making sure his counterpart was actually down for the count before running over to check on Magica who just seem to be waking up as he got to her, “Magica, hey, are yew okay?”

“Hng… y-yeah, I think so. Is Scrooge-”

“Taken care of so yew just have t’ rest fer now.”

“But what about everyone else?”

Scrooge scoffed, “This is me family yer talkin’ about, once we get our second wind there’s no stoppin’ us!”

_____

The kids were bruised, cut up, bleeding, and exhausted… but they weren't beaten yet! Not if Shadow had anything to say about it!

All four of them were tossed into one pile by their counterparts, each of them, groaning as they wobbled back to their feet: their clothes torn up and all four of them looking completely haggard, each of their backs to each other as their doppelgangers encircled them, “This is such bullshit!”

“Language…” Huey muttered automatically as he got a stink eye from his brother.

“It’s just us, why is this so hard?!”

“Because it’s n-not just us,” Dewey gurgled as he spat out some blood, “Whatever Scrooge did to them left them as nothing that resembles us at this point, they’re either crazy, vicious, empty, or rough. They may have our faces, but they haven’t been us in a while.” The others could hear the serious tone in Dewey’s voice and it worried them.

“Then-”

“Louie!” All four kids turned to see who called out to their brother only to see Lena partially in a wall with something in her grasp, “Green, catch!” She yelled before tossing whatever was in her grasp… only to see Louie’s amulet floating in the air.

The world slowed as the green-clad triplet watched his necklace tumbled through the air high above him, only taking a quick moment to nod towards Weeby before he started running. His sister caught on to what his plan was just as she formed another powered dagger, tossing right in front of him. Louie leaped through the portal just as close behind Twisted Louie who tried chasing after his double. The duck reached out just as his fingers loop around the rope tried to the amulet and pulling it towards his chest.

Webby tossed her last powered dagger up into the air as she felt that last part of her magic drain completely, hoping she had just enough strength to get Louie back to the ground safely. She guessed right just as her brother fell through the portal and tumbled right back into their little back to back circle. Louie wasted no time putting the magic amulet back around his neck, its power coursing through him as it felt like a damn was just opened: his muscles burning away the fatigue and some of his injuries healing but not completely. He threw up a thumbs up hoping Lena saw it before turning his attention fully back to their predicament, “So like I was gonna say earlier, what do we do now?”

“I’m… not sure,” Huey admitted, “Any attempt to retaliate will result in the four of us injuring ourselves further or winding up dead since they practically know all of our moves or are erratic enough to get past them. I… I don't think we can beat ourselves…”

“Your observation seems conclusive in that regard: any more retaliation will most likely result in death. Just take a look at your Webbigail,” Twisted Huey gestured the cut up leg of their sister and the multiple broken fingers on her hand, “Success is very minimal, you cannot best yourselves.”

While it seemed that the other siblings felt their hope fade away at that statement Louie was hard at work to figure out what they could do to turn the tables: His double was a bastard, Webby’s was insane, Dewey’s was an animal, and Huey’s was an empty shell. Each one was the mirror of each of them in some way, they couldn't beat them on their own…

...then a light bulb lit up in Louie’s head, “He’s right, we can't beat ourselves,” he glanced over his shoulder at his siblings, “but in our experiences, we can beat _each other!_ ” His words sunk into each of his siblings as it became clear to them that their brother was, of course, right, “Let’s do what we do best: make trouble! Ready?”

“Ready!” “On your call bro!” “This plan better work!”

“Alright!” Louie enjoyed some of the confused looks on their counterparts, “Split up!” Before their doubles had any time to react the kids broke off in different directions, going after each other's Doppelgangers: Louie slid under Huey's legs as he stared down Twisted Huey, Huey whipped his chains in front of Twisted Dewey to keep him from going after his brother, Dewey blocked off amalgamated Webby from chasing his sister, and Webby dove in front of Twisted Louie as she glared at him while cradling her left hand.

Dewey stood in front of Amalgamated Webby and just stared at her torn up clothes, her mismatched limbs, and her mannerisms… and he started _laughing._ His sister's double didn't like that, "What's so _FUNNY?!_ "

"Um… you? Was I not making that clear?" People, Dewey could tell, didn't normally talk to Amalgamated Webby like this so he was enjoying the twitchy look behind her plastered on smile, "Don't get me wrong, you're plenty creepy to look at, but I'm just laughing because you _just_ stabbed and broke the fingers on my sister's hand…" Dewey was usually a pretty outgoing, expressive kid, but had nothing but fury written in his features and a stern look on his face, " _nobody_ hurts my family and gets away with it." In the blink of an eye the blue-clad triplet drew Speed and Power Glyphs over his arms and legs- his limbs glowing magenta and honey yellow- before he rushed his opponent.

Amalgamated Webby moved like a broken ballerina as she swiftly ducked and dodged each of his strikes, getting nicked more and more because of Dewey's increased speed. With Webby their similar minds shined through allowing the Frankenstein to get into her head, but all of her attempts to rile up Dewey or distract him in any way were tossed out the window as it was Dewey who had his own things to say:

"What's the point in hurting people?"

"Don't you ever get sick of being bossed around?"

"You're not Webby, because if you were you would understand this it's wrong and stop this.”

The longer Dewey talked the more his smirk widened as he saw Amalgamated Webby’s long smile fall more and more as she became more erratic, “ _JUST. HOLD. STILL!_ Why are you _LIKE THIS?!_ ” She screeched as the triplet raced around her, any attacks on her part thrown out the window as he left no kinds of openings for her to use.

Dewey, after a minute or two, slowed to a stop looking quite smug as he broke the Glyphs on his ankles and took in all of the damage he did to this sister’s doppelganger as she slowly healed, “Something tells me that this fight is already over.”

“How? _How? HOW!?!?_ ” Amalgamated Webby’s smile faltered for a bit before she vigorously shook her head and let out the most horrid laugh as she tossed her head back, “ _Ooh…_ I see… you’re trying to _TRICK ME_ , well it’s _not going to work!_ I need, need, _need_ you out of the way so I can continue _**playing with little Webs!**_ ” She bolted towards Dewey and while normally one would dodge such an attack so they don't get hit… Dewey just stood there. Amalgamated Webby chose to ignore this as she continued to giggle, wide-eyed and ready to attack, and when she was just a few feet away…

...but underneath her began to glow an imperial red before what looked like bars sprouted from the ground just as she quickly jumped back to avoid the cage that was forming, “Told ya!” Dewey tried holding in his laughter as he stared at the bewildered look on his opponent’s face, “ My magic allows me to write Glyphs that all have their different kind of properties, the one you activated is a Trap Glyph… and I’ve lined this entire ten-foot radius with them!” Dewey watched as the frankensteined Webby whipped around looking at all parts of the floor to see if she could point out where the traps were to, obviously, little success, “They won't activate if I cross over them so I won't be giving you any clues there.”

“Well… I don't _NEED THEM!_ ” She tried rushing him from the side only to activate three more Trap Glyphs- magic chains, a net, and a pit forming in those areas as she just narrowly avoided them.

“You’re getting with that so easily!” Dewey shouted as he drew up black Glyphs lined with white light- forming in orbs of sorts- and began tossing them at Amalgamated Webby. One managed to nick her side and her world started to wobble and distort, “Disorient, that Glyph disrupts your body and causes your equilibrium to fall apart,” the triplet shrugged, “that’s how Huey explained anyways if I’m remembering correctly.”

Getting pegged with more and more of the Disorient Orbs and stumbling over every Trap in the area, Webbigail tried growling and giggling simultaneously while still attempting to attack Dewey. One of the kid’s orbs pegged her right in her chest causing her to fall back onto a Trap Glyph, a barred caged wrapping around her, “How…?”

“I’ve had plenty of experience dealing with Webby’s energy whether magic training or going on an adventure, you may be pieced together at this point but I still see a bit of my sister in you: too stubborn to quit.” Amalgamated didn't say anything as the world faded to black and her body failed her just as she passed out.

_____

Huey just stared at Twisted Dewey as he huffed and puffed, his eyes bloodshot and his entire body twitchy as he was ready to attack. Huey wasn't to most athletic out of the triplets- Dewey full of stamina and energy while Louie had their fair share of endurance- so while he was breathing heavily, still, from his last fight he wasn’t going to let this fight last long if it meant his siblings would be in danger, “Twisted Dewey, was it? Look, I’m pretty beat so if you could make this easier for me then-” the enraged duck roared as he rushed the red-clad triplet, only narrowly dodging the chains as they whipped out of Huey’s satchel.

 _‘He’s an aggressive fighter,’_ the triplet surmised in his head as he kept Twisted Dewey at a distance, _‘That’s how he overwhelmed Dewey: getting up close and overpowering him.’_ Huey couldn’t help but scoff as he felt two chains snake around each of his arms before resting in his hands, “Well if that’s how he wants to play, then so be it!”

Huey’s ruby amulet grew brighter and brighter as his scarlet aura engulfed both him and his chains: A few of the heavier, thicker chains wrapped around his waist as they housed him up into the air- acting as legs- while his smaller, thinner chains acted as javelins in order to pierce Twisted Dewey in place. The triplet was ready to fight.

The doppelganger tried tackling him and his makeshift legs, but every attempt to get closer Huey smashed to chains in hand into the ground, shattering into debris, before swiping them through the air in order to throw off his opponent. Twisted Dewey growled at the triplet but Huey was so tired at this point that he didn't care what this guy was doing because he had to take care of this and get back to his siblings. His magic pulsed as he moved around like a snake as he swayed through the air, smashing and swiping with his chains to throw off the corrupted doppelganger as to Twisted Dewey he most likely wasn't thinking fully about how Huey was coming at him, but each strike was precise and planned.

Twisted Dewey leaped around, avoiding each slam of Huey’s attacks, before turning his gaze up to the triplet, “ _WHY **CAN’T** YOU **JUST** STOP **FIGHTING?!**_ "

"Because that's not how my family works!" Huey slowly lowered himself which seemed to confuse his opponent, "My family is probably the strangest group of people you will ever meet, but one thing you'll learn about us is that even if it seems there's no hope, when it would be easier to give up, even when we ourselves want to stop fighting there will _always_ be a part of us that won't back down!

" _SHUT **UP!**_ " The double rushed him and just as his hand swiped through the air and was inches from his face…. it froze right in front of Huey just as his chains wrapped around the other duck. Binds of iron slithered around Twisted Dewey's body as Huey embedded the chains into the ground and having then retract in order to pin the duck down all the while he raged and screamed as he fruitlessly struggled against Huey's magic.

The duck felt a small inkling of a smile cross his beak before collapsing onto the floor was a satisfying _Plop!_ "The Junior Woodchucks didn't prepare me for this…" Huey huffed as he listened to the sound of Twisted Dewey's struggling.

A tiring fight, but the battle wasn't over yet.

_____

Louie looked at the unnerving emptiness in Twisted Huey's expression and whole he was a little creeped out by it he felt his family's anger well up in him as he recalled events from earlier in his kidnapping, "You killed Andrew…"

"I did, he was a pitiful canine that was more disappointing than anything because of how… _fragile_ he was in the hands of my siblings. Is there an issue with that?" The double tilted his head in curiosity as he watched the green-clad triplet in front of him.

Louie smirked, "I was still figuring myself out when I met him and was one of the people I had outside my family to talk to, and you took that away. You and your horrid brothers and that disturbing Webby. And now," he tapped his amulet, "I can get my revenge."

"Are you going to kill me?" Louie saw a small and brief twinkle in the doppelganger's eyes as if he was trying to catch his bluff.

Huey was smarter.

Dewey was tougher.

Louie… Louie was _sharper_ , "Nope, not my style, too messy, but do you know what I have over you?"

"And what's that?"

"I've been stuck here for a while, but the one thing I haven't had was my magic. Now I feel stronger, more energized, and you don't even know what I can do. But you wanna know the best part?" The amulet shined as his shamrock aura surrounded as Louie tensed his hands, "The stronger my emotions the stronger my magic!" The heat of anger bloomed in his chest as the slow rumble of the ground grew, which seemed to confuse Twisted Huey as he looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"Red is the color of fire, Blue is the color of water, what comes to mind when you think of Green?" The teen couldn't help but laugh seeing the empty face of the double shifted and twitched slightly and he wasted no time in going in to attack Louie, but his processing wasted too much time as thick vines sprouted through the concrete. The hard surface crumbled, cracked, and fell apart as Twisted Hiey had no time to react as he was rushed and engulfed by green, Louie snickering seeing this "genius" so easily taken out, "You may have my bro's face but I've always been the one to get the jump on him… when I have the energy that is." Vines wrapped around the ducks waist and limbs and kept him suspended in the air.

"I… have made a miscalculation," Twisted Huey resigned.

"Yes, yes you did."

_____

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." Twisted Louie cooed as he wiped off remnants of Louie's blood on his jacket from his knife.

Webby gagged, "That's the grossest thing I've ever heard! Can you please not say that when you still have my brother's voice?"

"Why? I'm enjoying seeing you squirm, especially since I can't do the same thing with my Webby. You're all so easy to mess with, but do you honestly think you can fight me? I mean…" Twisted Louie scoffed, "you don't have any magic left- if you're tired stance is anything to go by- and, quite frankly, you're just a girl. My Webby is insane and pretty useful when it comes to certain tasks assigned my Uncle Scrooge, but what can you do? You probably lived in the mansion, didn't get much if at all, and your granny must've been _very overprotective of you…_ what can little Webbigail-" the duck was cut off as Webby lunged at him and spun around, launching her booted foot right into his face. The duck stumbled and fell to the ground and Webby landed on her feet with no issue.

"Granny was an ex-spy that worked for S.H.U.S.H., so she taught me a few things. I didn't have magic when I was learning and I certainly don't need it to take on someone like you." Webby felt a sly smile come on- one more often done by Louie and Scrooge- as she watched her opponent spit out a glob of blood before glaring daggers at her, "What's wrong? Bruised ego?" As her attacker stumbled back to his feet she looked down at the broken fingers on her hand and knew that had to be dealt with, so a quick deep breath she spoke, " _Repair…_ " The burning pain of her bones pushing back into place and sealing the cracks in them was a small price to pay as she felt the last drop of her magic, for the moment, drain away, _'That's fine, like I said, don't need it.'_

"Oh… you're in for it now, bitch!" Twisted Louie closed the gap between them and began swiping wildly with his knife, his irritation growing as Webby seamlessly blocked and dodged every attack. Every attempt on his part was thwarted by Webby's superior skills as she retaliated tenfold. The power behind her attacks wasn't anything Twisted Louie had dealt with before and the ferocity in which she inflicted pain was more intense and speedy than anything Dark Scrooge had ever done to the kids before. 

With some quick maneuvering Webby managed to knock the switchblade out of the double's grasp before taking it herself and embedding it in his shoulder before shoving him away, stepping directly on his face so he didn't get up, "I'm Webby Vanderquack, don't you forget that." She uttered before delivering a powerful punch and knocking him out.

Webby took a few steps back and breathed a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to relax for a moment. "Webby!" Her brothers shouted as she spun around to see them running up to her, pulling her into a group hug. The teen squealed with happiness as she was embraced by her siblings, "We're so glad you're okay!" Dewey proclaimed as he pushed back to look at her.

"Said could be said for the rest of you," Webby mentioned as she glanced at her brothers' ragged appearances. Huey was the one that caught her attention as she saw the break in beak, "Huey, your beak!" She got up closer to examine it to see that it wasn't chipped, luckily, but wasn't really sure if the crack would fully heal.

"I'm fine Webby, Uncle Donald will freak out but ill be fine."

"Good to hear, Red." The kids turned to see Lena stepping out of the shadows and emerge right in front of them, "You guys are tough so I wouldn't expect anything less." The older teen looked like she was going to say more but couldn't as Webby tackled her with a crushing hug.

"Lena, you're okay! How did you get out of your bindings?"

"Uh…" Webby let her go as everyone saw the magenta aura swirling around her hands before seeing it fade, "leftover magic from Magica's spell I think, allowed me to break free and jump into the shadows to help you guys out."

"Have… you always been able to do that?" Dewey questioned as she quickly demonstrated by sticking her hand into her stretched out shadow and seeing it disappear.

"Nope, completely new, but I don't think it'll last anyways." Lena looked around to see all the others still fighting, but seemingly winning now, "So… Uh… should we help them?"

"Naw," Louie called out, "I'm pretty beat so let's let them handle their fights, our family doesn't fall that easily. They can handle themselves."

_____

Dark Beakley watched as Bentina struggled less and less in her grasp, squeezing her windpipe just enough to see to strength fade from her body. When the housekeeper's body went limp the burly duck was satisfied just as she tossed Bentina off to the side. There was brief sadness and regret in her for the victory, but it quickly faded as she wandered over to the discarded body to check to see if she was really dead.

The moment, however, she turned the body Bentina whipped her fist around and clocking her doppelganger right in the face. As Dark Beakley stumbled back she got back to her feet and dusted off, "Black Heron had a hard time trying to kill me, did you really think you could take me out so easily?"

Her double wiped her beak, "Don't make this any more difficult."

"The time for talking is over," Bentina cracked her knuckles and went after her twin. The housekeeper didn't let their doppelganger gain any ground as they laid on strike after strike: going after weak points on her body, distracting her with false hits as she attacked from different angles, and keeping her counterpart off balance. Bentina wasn't giving her all before because she believed she could get through to her twin, but Dark Beakley seemed set on "being a puppet" in the older duck's eyes so there wasn't any more reason to hold back.

She had gotten her twin in a headlock and held her like that as she pinned one of her arms back, "Family are the people you're willing to risk your life for, they're the people that will always support you. I get it that you're mad, that you don't have what I have, but if you if struggling I'm not remorseful to those threatening those that I love." Bentina tightened her arm as Dark Beakley fought against her to little avail.

"C-Can… can you… win?" Dark Beakley choked out.

"What?" Bentina loosened up just enough for her double to talk.

"Y-Your family… c-can you win? Can you beat them?"

Bentina didn't even take a second to think about it, "My family only used to be Webby, but now I have McDuck, Launchpad, and the others. I believe in them and they believe in me, we've faced many threats and not one of them has ever succeeded in beating us."

"T-Then win…" Dark Beakley managed to free herself as spun to look at Bentina, "Knock me out."

"What?"

"Oh, for the love of-" Dark Beakley went in for another attack, leaving herself very open. Bentina noticed this and what she asked clicked immediately as she dodged the weak attack, maneuvered around Dark Beakley right before slamming her elbow into her head. The burly duck wobbled for a moment before falling.

Bentina saw a small hint of a smile on her face before she collapsed onto the ground.

_____

“She’s Dark _wing’s_ daughter, she’s nothing to Darkwarrior Duck. So let's see if you can choose: try to attack me and lose what is precious to you or I let her go but she has to witness me driving my blade through your skull. And if she tries to save you I’ll just kill her then kill you after.” Launchpad was left stunned, but the hard red eyes never faltered from him, “What’s it going to be McQuack, your choice.”

Launchpad was stunned: here he was staring down the face of someone who used to be his best friend as he threatened his daughter's life. It didn't make sense. It hurt his heart and head thinking that this is what Drake might become without Gosalyn… then the fire from before, that fury form his good twin, reignited in his soul, _'This isn't Darkwing… but if I don't do anything then this is the future if Gos **dies!** '_ In the beginning, he had very little: his family loved him, but his almost supernatural ability to always crash kept him from being in the McQuack stunt show; barely anyone would hire him for a job; and to top it off he lived out of his plane in a cold hangar.

Then Darkwing Duck literally dropped into his life, then a little girl found a place in his heart… and so did Drake. Now he had a home, a family, a proper life.

“After everything you have all gone through I _did not_ come all this way just to see all of you _**LOSE!**_ This _isn't_ who you are and I’ll be _damned_ if I see these wannabes get the better of all of you! You fight until the end, you don’t give up until the last enemy is on the ground begging for mercy, and you _**certainly**_ don’t quit on me now! You are the McDucks and if memory serves: _**DUCKS. DON’T. BACK. DOWN!**_ ”

Shadow's words echoed throughout the facility, but all they did was add fuel to the raging flames burning within him as Darkwarrior turned away for a moment just as Launchpad took a beakful of his scarf and hoisted himself up and off the grappling hook, feeling the neck of it slide through to the other side of his shoulder. The armored duck whipped around, still holding the blade to Gosalyn's throat, to see McQuack standing tall, heaving, and his pilot's jacket stained maroon from the flowing blood, "What do you think you're doing? Do you _want me_ to kill her?"

"Shut up…."

Darkwarrior quirked a brow, "Excuse me?"

"I said Shut. Up!" Launchpad shouted as he looked ready to attack, "I held out hope that maybe, _maybe_ , there was still a bit of decency left in you, a piece of Drake left, but seeing you work _so hard_ to divide you from Darkwing has me realizing now that you stopped being him a long time ago. If Gosalyn dies Drake will become an even worse version of you and I am _**not**_ letting that happen to someone that I love!" It was the first time he admitted it out loud and he had hoped beyond hope that Drake couldn't hear him over all of the commotion, but the proclamation fed into his adrenaline enough for him to ignore the pain he was in.

Darkwarrior did nothing but scoff, "I already told you that if you try attacking me then I slit Waddlemeyer's throat, do you want that?"

There were few times that Launchpad ever felt cocky, this was one of those times, "I don't have to worry about her getting hurt."

"Why's that?"

"Because she's Gosalyn _Mallard_ , and everyone knows that I'm just a distraction for villains to focus on." The armored duck didn't. Have any time to respond as Gosalyn dove her heel into his foot before smashing her head right into his face, the knife only nicking her neck as he stumbled and allowed Gosalyn to roll away and towards her bow that was tossed away earlier in the fight. What surprised the teen, before she got any shots off, was how McQuack roared and tackled Darkwarrior to the ground and wrestled him to the ground. Tossing, turning, and grappling proceeded as Gosalyn kept a taser arrow trained on them but didn't have a clear shot right away.

Launchpad managed to wrap his arms around Darkwarrior in a bear hug and holding on tight as he just him and the duck up off the ground, "Take the shot!"

"What?!" Gosalyn was floored by the command since Launchpad had his back to her.

"Do it! I know you can!"

"I can't shot through you Launchpad!"

"Yes you can!" He shouted back as he guided her attention to his injured shoulder, "I know you can make it through!"

"But… that's a small target LP, i don't know if-"

"You are Quiverwing Quack you can do anything! You set targets on me for years to practice aiming away from vitals, but right now I have a pretty sizable hole in me-" _'hopefully…'_ "-and I trust you! Always will!" Launchpad grit his teeth as Darkwarrior tried breaking free only for the larger duck to knee him in the side and crack his skull against his, "I can't hold him long, take the shot!"

"But-"

"Take the damn shot Gosalyn because if we die here Drake will kill us!" The small sense of humor in his tone somehow relaxed the nerves in her as she took a deep breath and pulled back. She waited for the right moment, the moment Launchpad was still most still, before letting the arrow fly as it whistled through the air. Gosalyn's breath hitched just slightly as she saw it worm its way through Launchpad and the cries from Darkwarrior told her it hit its mark.

Both duck were engulfed in a recoil of electricity and Gosalyn felt her heart drop seeing the larger duck in pain, but after a few seconds went by the teen rushed them to break the arrow just as Launchpad let go of her dad's "future" and took immense satisfaction seeing him in pain while she assisted the pilot, "What do you think about that, Dorkwarrior? You just got beat by a teen and an injured duck."

Darkwarrior stumbled and wobbled, looking quite exhausted, as he continued to sneer, "You… you think… this will be… enough to stop me? I'm Darkwarrior Duck… it'll take more than a little arrow to-" Gosalyn only felt the wind rush by her as Launchpad ran up and slammed his fist right into the duck's face with such force that he went crashing into the ground, the sound of cracking bones filling the air as teeth scattered all over the floor.

Launchpad looked over his unconscious body as he growled, "I'm _so sick_ of hearing you fucking talk…" before his legs started wobbling causing him to fall to his knees with Gosalyn rushing to his side.

"LP, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm… just a bit tired now. I think everything's catching up to me now, heh…" The pilot plopped himself down and groaned. He didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon.

"Do… do you want me to say her with you?"

"No… go help the other me, I'm just gonna… tale a little nap…" Though Launchpad was hurt it didn't look life-threatening, so Gosalyn nocked another arrow and glanced over where the other Launchpad was and…

"Pfft, I don't think he needs my help."

_____

Launchpad heard Shadow… but he wasn't listening to him. The roar of past memories filled his head:

_“Oh… you’re so good, Lawerence. Keep it up, you're doing great…"_

_"Eric owes me money, do you mind… heading over to his place to teach him a quick lesson?"_

_"That's it, Lawerence, beat his ass! Show him why you're called Hellfire McQuack!"_

_"Why Are you such a fucking ingrate!? I do so much for you and this is how you thank me?!"_

_"Stop struggling, the more you move it's only going to hurt more. You want to act like your own person? Then I'm gonna show you exactly who you belong to…"_

It also hurt that something was digging into his mind as it forced the more intrusive thoughts that had dulled in their volume to become more prevalent again:

_'Killing yourself back then would've been a benefit for the Ducks, they wouldn't have to go through this because of you.'_

_'What made you think you could have a family without your past butting in? You're nothing but a bother to them…'_

_'Vincent was right, all we do is interfere with other's lives… we don't deserve happiness…'_

_'You should just let Hellfire do whatever he wants with you, it'll be easier than struggling against someone who's **clearly stronger…** '_

Launchpad's eyes snapped open, still feeling the tight scarf around his neck, as he started focusing on his thoughts, _'That's… not true, Hellfire **isn't** stronger than me! He gave up, he gave in! He let Vincent dictate his life and followed his image!'_ The pilot growled in frustration as he managed to plant both hands on the ground and push up with Hellfire still on top of him, _'He… he became the thing I **hated…** he's a murderer, a rapist, and enjoys causing pain in others! That's not me! That's **never** been me!'_ Hellfire was still enjoying the compromising position he put Launchpad in, muttering to himself what he'll do to the duck once everything was over that he failed to notice the pilot was forcing himself up. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled the scarf as tight as he could, but even with his face turning red and blue Launchpad looked determined to stand, _'I'm awkward around those I find attractive, I found someone to grow with me, I have a crazy family i wouldn't do without-'_ "I… am… _**Launchpad McQuack!**_ " With a surge of energy, Launchpad spun fast enough to mess with Hellfire before throwing him fully off his back as he stood to his full height. Ripping off the scarf around his neck the duck coughed and sputtered as air flooded his lungs again, and even though he was wobbling a bit he didn't let that get to him as he saw Hellfire getting back to his own feet.

"Well… wasn't expecting that... but what are you going to do now?" Hellfire spat as he glared at his counterpart, "That piece of shit Negadick is still in no condition to help you. You think you can beat me on your own?"

"I don't think I can… I _know_ I can!" He had lost one of the brass knuckles earlier in the fight, so he tossed off the other pair and brought up his fists.

"How's a weak ass supposed to do that? I'm willing to gut you in a moment's notice, you won't so who's the stronger one here?"

"I thought about that… and I think you're full of shit," Hellfire wasn't expecting that as he cocked his head in confusion, "Every part of you that could've been me was forgoed the _second_ you murdered Vincent, you _became him._ Nothing but a reputation and knives. You're just Hellfire and that's all you'll ever be."

"Then what are you then?" Hellfire was growing more and more irritated by how "righteous" his twin sounded.

"I'm Launchpad McQuack: pilot, chauffeur, husband, uncle, nephew, and more importantly… I'm not at all how I was when I was younger."

"It _doesn't matter_ , you're still a spineless bitch who's only good use is being someone's sex doll!"

"We're the 'same person', so what does that say about you?" That got under Hellfire's feathers as he rushed Launchpad with crazed eyes and roaring. He was so easily angered, just how Launchpad used to be when he only fought for himself.

McQuack quickly rolled out of the way just as Hellfire tired tackling him, giving him another opportunity to grab the discarded scarf. The enraged duck quickly turned around and rushed Launchpad again, only this time the pilot was in charge as he pulled what Hellfire did to Negaduck by wrapping the scarf around the duck's arms- narrowing dodging his strike- as he shifted his weight and Hellfire couldn't believe it as he felt his feet leave the ground as he flew through the air. Just as quickly as it happened it ended just as abruptly as the bigger duck was slammed into the ground, which forced out all the oxygen in him as feel something break in his back area. The adrenaline dulled some of the pain as he continued to glare at his counterpart while he tried getting up, but wasn't given the chance as Launchpad laid all of his weight into the duck as he repeatedly bashed his elbow into Hellfire's face. His doppelganger kept trying to fight back, specifically kneeing LP in his groin, but the duck took his head and smashed it into the floor before standing back up. Launchpad couldn't help but smirk seeing a beaten up Hellfire, broken beak and bloodied face, stagger to his feet. The pilot spotted his double's discarded weapons and picked up the hunting knife, walked over to Hellfire, and put it up to his throat, "Heh…" Hellfire's teeth were stained with his blood as he smiled, "you gonna kill me? You don't got the balls to do that…"

"Even if you aren't me anymore I know there's still a part of you that you'd be better off dead. I had those thoughts for a long time, and some nights if they were a little louder I might've listened, but there's too much in my life even consider that as an option at this point." Launchpad tossed the knife away, "No, I'm not gonna kill ya 'cause I know that's what you want. I'm not you." The duck turned to walk away, but just as Hellfire to take a step forward to do something Launchpad spun around with a right hook right into the duck's face, sending him collapsing onto the ground, "Doesn't mean I wouldn't do that." LP spit on the knocked out duck just as he heard a whistle.

"Guess you really didn't need my help," Gosalyn pointed out as she put her bow around her body. She didn't even have any time to say anything else as Launchpad rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug, "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm fine."

"I can see that, but… I was worried. That last I saw you-"

"Darkwarrior had a knife up to my throat?" Launchpad nodded, "Eh, nothing me and LP can't handle."

"Speaking of my twin," Launchpad glanced over Gosalyn to see his good double passed out on the ground, "is he…?"

"Taking a nap, don't worry, he's pretty durable."

"McQuacks usually are- but enough about that, come on!" The larger duck dragged the teen along as she finally took notice of Negaduck who wasn't looking too good. She wasn't really sure what to do with chainsaw injuries- having only being nicked when she fights him- but luckily they were able to extract it from his side. Launchpad quickly removed his jacket and done the same with his shirt, tore it up, and tied each piece around Negaduck's waist tightly.

Both ducks couldn't tear their eyes off of each scar and burn littering his chest, torso, and back as it was more than either had seen before. Negaduck, or course, had scars of his own but nothing as extensive as what he was looking at. He grunted as the pilot finished patching him up and looked up to see the stares, "What?"

Gosalyn shook her head, "Nothing… you just… uh…"

"You look like shit McQuack," Negaduck spat, "even my LP doesn't look like that. The hell happened to you?"

Launchpad threw on a sad smile as he glanced at his scars, "Not everyone's family is kind and that can't be any truer in regards to my brother, he was a bastard." He ruffled Gosalyn's hair, "But I got a better family, Uncle Scrooge and others are awesome and I wouldn't be who I am now without them."

Negaduck scoffed, "You're still a sappy moron like the other one."

"At least I'm not one who basically got impaled by his usual weapon," Launchpad quipped.

"That's not fair and you know it asshole!" They all had a quick laugh before the two helped the masked mallard over to McQuack who was glad to see his good twin was okay. They were all injured and tired so it was nice to have a breather even with everyone else still fighting, but Launchpad took a quick glance over where the Caballeros were and knew they would be okay without their help.

_____

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Panchito felt himself grit his teeth as he tried willing himself to keep fighting but everything hurt as Dark 'Chito spat every insult, went for every blow in order to whittle him down.

He had wasted most of the ammo he kept on him, leaving only a few bullets in each revolver, and at this point, he was just duking it out with his fists. His doppelganger, however, was more adept at fighting dirty as he would twist his arm, kick out his legs, even went for his "family jewels" a couple times but Panchito held out. Unfortunately, it seemed that his twin's plan was to tired him out as Dark 'Chito still looked ready to go as he slammed his palm into some of the rooster gun wound, causing him to flinch before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him down as he tripped his legs. "You know," Dark 'Chito began as he pressed his weight into his double and started choking him, "seeing you had me realize that I'm better off as I am. Carioca' ancestor had the right idea: Power is all we need. Good, Evil, all of that… Termine las tonterías. El ser un “héroe” conduce solamente uno para aislarse en un sentido falso de un código moral. Usted y sus caballeros nunca tenían una posibilidad…" _**Being a "hero" only drives one to isolate themselves in a false sense of a moral code. You and your Caballeros never stood a chance…**_

Even with lanky fingers wrapped around his throat he held his resolve, "No está sobre ser un héroe… que es sobre hacer lo que usted cree tiene razón. Usted entendía hace mucho tiempo que, solamente sus ojos han sido nublados por la avaricia durante tanto tiempo que usted ha olvidado cómo usted comenzó," _**It's not about being a hero... it's about doing what you believe is right. A long time ago you understood that, but your eyes have been clouded by greed for so long you've forgotten how you started out,**_ Panchito's ruby aura started to form once again and Dark 'Chito noticed to where he strangled his counterpart harder… But something was resisting against him, "Estábamos allí para el pequeño individuo, luchamos de lado a lado con nuestros amigos, encontramos los otros cada curso de la vida y los venimos seamos protectores fantásticos e incluso una mejor gente. Nosotros. Sea. ¡Los tres caballeros!" _**We were there for the little guy, we fought side by side with our friends, we find the others every lifetime and grow to be fantastic protectors and even better people. We. Are. The Three Caballeros!**_ The rooster's aura pulsed as it sent Dark 'Chito flying off of him.

The doppelganger scrambled to his feet before he grabbed both of his revolvers and aimed them at Panchito, who was surrounded by such brilliant red light as something began to materialize in his hands, "You haven't been able to do this for years, right?"

"Do what?!" The Dark Caballeros barely blinked before something flew towards him and causing him to roll out the way. When he turned to see what the object was that rushed by and was surprised to see a very ornate spear cratered in the ground.

"Even without proper magic," the spear shifted and loosened out of the ground before flying back into Panchito's grasp, "each Caballero can summon their ancestor's weapon without issue… unless, of course, their heart and soul are too distorted to be recognized." Panchito smirked which caused his twin to growl, "Only a true Caballero can handle their ancient weapon."

"A spear? Bah! I won't even let you get close," Dark 'Chito fired off shot after shot but couldn't believe it as he watched Panchito deflect each bullet with ease before sprinting after him. He kept firing until he heard the echoing click of empty chambers, but along with that his eyes widened as each shot was blocked by the spear or missed completely. He grit his teeth before trying to meet his doppelganger and gripped onto the spear in order to wrestle it out of his hands, but the moment his hands came in contact with the spear steering how pain shot through his arm forcing him to let go. Panchito to this opportunity of falter to use the blunt end to beat Dark 'Chito down in various places, each strike more powerful than the last, before spinning around and sank the spear tip in his side, " _AURGGGGG!_ " He roared in agony as Panchito punted a foot right into his chest as he pulled the spear out. The Dark Caballeros clutched his side before falling to his knees, "You… You killed me…"

Panchito shook his head as his aura flickered and fell to his knees, "Nothing vital, if you keep the pressure on it you'll be fine. I just needed to keep you down long enough."

"Long enough... for what?"

"For mí familia to win… McDucks never give in, and I'll be damned if I let someone like you get the better of me. I have a husband to impress you know."

"Tch, Albóndiga…"

"Sticks and stones my friend, sticks and stones…"

_____

Donald was in pain as his limbs were pulled further and further apart. It was searing hot pain the duck had never felt before as his arms and legs were stretching apart to the point where he could practically hear the straining of his muscles, ready to snap. Blight had him suspended in the air and away from anything useful, his wand was broken, and now he was trapped with no real way to power through something like this.

The goo that coated his body was cool and unforgettable as it seemed to be hard and flowy as he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was going to die, no matter how much he fought, he was going to be ripped apart and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He failed.

He let down his family.

He was just like his doppelganger, and that burned his heart with irritation and regret.

 _'I can't win,'_ he voiced in his head, _'i can't fight something like this… I'm dead. I'm going to die because I wasn't strong enough…'_ His thoughts sounded distorted, but he ignored that as the pain he was going through overrode any attempt to process. _'I can't be there for the boys… what's going to happen to the others? Beakley… Scrooge… Fenton…Webby… Launchpad… I won't-'_ His depressing and altered thoughts shattered as he heard Shadow's voice pierce the veil in his mind:

“After everything you have all gone through I _did not_ come all this way just to see all of you _**LOSE!**_ This _isn't_ who you are and I’ll be _damned_ if I see these wannabes get the better of all of you! You fight until the end, you don’t give up until the last enemy is on the ground begging for mercy, and you _**certainly**_ don’t quit on me now! You are the McDucks and if memory serves: _**DUCKS. DON’T. BACK. DOWN!**_ ”

Those words hit Donald harder than he ever thought possible because… they were his words. They are what he told the others when Magica attacked Duckburg and their family, it was played over and over in his head while fighting countless shadow people on the way to the Bin. His words, his motto, his _spirit._

'Ducks… Ducks don't… Ducks don't back down… Ducks don't **back down… DUCKS DON'T BACK DOWN!** '

On the ground, Blight couldn't help but snicker at Shadow's words as he thought the whole "inspirational speech" motif was useless and, overall, pretty cartoonish especially in the position the entire family was in. It didn't make sense to him, _'Why would this work?'_ He thought to himself.

 _ **'Because they're different…'**_ Donald's voice pierced his head, sounding much more like his old self.

_'What are you on about?'_

_**'Their family cares about one another, they won't give up so easily…'** _

_'They can't win, what's the point in continuing to fight?'_

_**'Because they believe in themselves, they believe in each other, and believe in those who are there to help them.'** _

_''Those who are there to help them'? What's that supposed to mean?'_

_**'I've killed my fair share of people, tortured others, all for the sake of following Uncle Scrooge. I understand that now… I'm not a good person, but even if there is a small piece of me that can be like this Donald then I'll take it in my grasp and run with it! After all… Ducks don't back down, right? But there's one thing you need to realize…'** _

_'And that's… what?'_ Blight was getting sick of this inner monologue from his Donald.

 _ **'You seem to be getting lost in thought, asshole, maybe you stay focus on the task on hand…'**_ Donald's voice faded away leaving Blight to think about what his words meant…

… just as he felt a stinging sensation coming from the edge of his tendrils, the duck darted his inverted eyes up to see Donald glowing with a sapphire aura as he started thrashing harder against his binds. Blight tried ripping his limbs off faster, but the digging burn of just holding onto him was beginning to be too much as the duck whacked up a storm trying to free himself. The corrupted duck shot out more tendrils from his back in order to hold onto Donald long enough to kill him, but the duck's aura began to bleed down his appendages and Bought watched in horror as his tendril started to turn into stone as they lined with cracks. There was no time to react as Doabdl screamed from the top of his lungs and his magical aura burst causing all of the tendrils holding him on place to crumble as Blight screeched in agony.

Donald tumbled through the air for a brief time before finding his hearings and landing without any issue, his aura glowing ever brighter as he glared at Blight. The conquistador style sword in his grasp as he began to huff and puff with anger.

" _Well… I wasn't expecting that. Doesn't matter though, once I get-_ " Blight didn't get much out before Donald rushed him and sliced him right down the center before hacking away at his waist, kicking him apart before rolling back.

The ex-sailor watched closely as it seemed like he had taken care of Blight, but his brief victory fell away as the four sections of Blight began to writhe and melt as they came back together slowly, " _I'll… have to… admit…_ " Blight's voice was broken us and doubled as his total stitched itself back to together, " _that was… a nice attack, but sadly,_ " small vines snaked out and reattached his legs, " _I'm not that easy to kill, you'll have to try-_ " Donald sliced off his head and went for the arms just as they expanded into many other tendrils which forced him to retreat lest he get caught again, " _You're very rude since you keep interrupting me,_ " said Blight's head as his body went to fetch it, " _Donald hasn't been normal for a while, so he's not going to go down very easily. Your little sword strikes aren't going to do much._ "

"I know."

" _What?_ " This threw Blight off.

"I said I know," Donald rolled his wrist before cracking his neck, "I'm just getting started, because… my family has been _harassed_ , they've been _attacked_ , and normally that wouldn't bother me so much. Scrooge can handle himself, so can Mrs. B, but when people come after my kids…" Boiling anger flooded his being as he started to growl, "with all of you around my kids are in danger and I _can't have that._ But it's not even that…" his eyes never left Blight, "giving up has never been an option when it comes to the boys, they need us and we need them, and to know that _**you**_ gave up on them, that _**you**_ brought them to a bloodthirsty tyrant that could do _**anything**_ to them, that _**YOU**_ are the reason those kids- _**YOUR KIDS**_ \- have so much blood on their hands. It just… I can't… why would… _**AURGGGH!!!!**_ " Donald's anger boiled over the edges as his speech devolved into strained quacking as his entire face flooded crimson as he bounced and sprinted towards Blight. The corrupted duck thought it was funny for a moment, but when he tried launching out tendrils to capture the duck he found his smile dropping as each extension of his being started to burn while getting close to him and were hacked away with ease as Donald dodged the others.

Diving for Blight, Donald cut away any tendrils in his way as just being close to him caused Blight to flinch- thanks to his magical aura- as he sunk his sword in the duck's chest before rushing him with various kicks, punches, and clawing as he raced around his couple's figure in a blur of attacks. He never stopped raging and quacking as Blight tried getting him off but any attempt to extend tendril out only crumbled into nothing because of the sword in him, and trying to take it out only resulted in burning him.

Blight felt his body bruising more and more as it didn't seem to be repairing itself and hehe it tried to do it manually all he heard was the faint small laughter in his head of his Donald as the other Donald beat him right into the ground. The ex-sailor sat on his chest as he beat him down, still raging, before sinking the sword further into his chest as dug into the concrete and keeping him there. Donald stood up, breathing heavily as he still was gritting his teeth, before taking a few deep breaths to slow his heart rate. Donald is always surprised how he hadn't had a heart attack with how he is sometimes, "It's over, you've lost. Look at that: pathetic little Donald kicked your ass." He saw his aura flickering so he used a small trick José taught him and surrounded his Caballero blade in it so it didn't disappear.

Blight looked at the sword blankly, his swollen and beat up face stunned, before laughing with his more distorted voice, " _Looks like you have. I have to commend you, I didn't think you'd be able to do it. I really thought I'd get to tear you apart, but you've shown me that you're **much** different for the little worm that inhabits this body- but even he surprised me! HA!_ " Blight's giggling was grating to hear but Donald let him have his fun, " _Two Donalds got to me in one day, what an interesting day!_ " Donald just rolled his as he turned away, " _You know there's a storm coming, something you can't stop, and it's going to be **real hilarious** seeing you when it blows up in your face!_ "

Donald turned back around before he found himself standing over Blight, "Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Donald punted his head, which knocked out his doppelganger, "I am the Storm."

_____

"What a brilliant idea!" José called out as he deflects a beam of magic from Dark Zé.

"What is?" Dark Zé asked as his twin's harlequin aura grew brighter. He watched with intrigue above José, as he was floating, as the parrot manifested a curved sword in his right hand while brandishing his umbrella in his left.

"Guess you haven't seen this sword in a long time, my friend, since your ancestor screwed the Caballeros over. He rolled his wrists before smirking, “And I wouldn't recommend trying to grab it, only those destined to wield it can,” he stated before tossing the sword like a boomerang as it cut through the air and tracked Dark Zé down like a heat-seeking missile.

Jose guided his double with a few magic blasts before he was right where he wanted him, “ _Encerre!_ ” As the words spilled out of his beak a magic sphere formed rather quickly around Dark Zé as his sword had no problems traveling through the sphere in order to slice at the doppelganger. The warlock did all he could to try to break to the but every attempt to concentrate José’s sword would fly in, strike, and disrupt his mind from thinking.

Sadly this didn’t last long as shattered the sphere after banging his umbrella against during the times José’s sword was coming back around to strike. Dark Zé suspended the sword in time before tossing it with a flick of his wrist, speeding much faster than how it was attacking him, which had José going in to dodge. Just as his double wanted.

WIth his twin distracted, Dark Zé found the discarded cigar that José left on its own and whisking it up to him just as the other parrot dispelled his enchantment, “You really shouldn't leave stuff like this lying around, my friend, there are children around.” Taking a huge hit of the cigar, practically going all the way down to the butt, Dark Zé unleashed a torrent of smoke that seemed never-ending, “ _Ciclone!_ ” The smoke swirled around Jose in a twister fashion as the parrot whipped his umbrella around to form a reverse cyclone in order to cancel out the spell and after some time it worked… until he was surrounded by many more copies of Dark Ze, “Really? You don't have any new tricks do you?” He held up one hand ready to dispel the illusions when-

“ _Sudário de interferência mágica!_ ” The illusions all lined themselves with Dark Ze’s sage green aura and essentially blocked Jose out.

He breathlessly laughed before brushing his sword and umbrella, “Alrighty then… if you want to make this difficult then so be it!”

_____

Dark Gizmoduck gripped onto Fenton's visor before cracking it and ripping it away, exposing half of the duck's vision, "Same eyes, but only half the intellect. Pity."

Fenton struggled against the abomination as its large meaty arms were wrapped around his chest, the drool from his coating his armor as its blank stare was a little unnerving, "You use everything you invent to terrorize people and _I'm_ the pathetic one?"

Dark Gizmoduck smacked him across to face, "And you got a mouth on you. Crush him." The monster groaned as his arms tightened around Fenton, the dick hearing the cracking of metal as he continued to thrash. He didn't want to hurt the creature so he wasn't sure what- "It's interesting, isn't it? I've worked on golems like it for years, but this is by far my best work. Completely obedient and not a trace of individual thought, brilliant if I do say so myself."

That part intrigued Fenton, "So… it's not alive?"

"It's alive, brain dead is probably a better way to describe it though. Nice little puppet."

"Oh… So it's not really a person?" Dark Gizmoduck nodded, "Good." The abomination roared in pain as it let go of Fenton trying to retreat from the Shoulder Blades the duck unleashed. Spinning around Fenton engaged on of his finger lasers and burned the creature's torso as he shoved it away, "I'm always worried about hurting others while in the suit so thanks for giving me a way to break free." Fenton didn't even turn back as he fired a net at the abomination, trapping it.

Dark Gizmoduck couldn't help but snicker, "Even if it's just me you still won't stand a chance. I'm the better Gizmoduck."

"Without your pet let's find out!"

While the Gizmoducks clashed, Gyro was still trying to get Dark Gyro to let him go but it was a hassle. His twin was very unresponsive to anything he told him to do and it was starting to get on his nerves. Gyro had dealt with stubborn people in his time working at McDuck Enterprises, even before then, but there was one thing Gyro had to do that he's never done before if he were to get through any conversation with his twin: calm down.

Gearloose started to recognize that this version of himself wasn't anything like him so he couldn't use the same way he talks to others, or even Fenton, as it was obviously not going to work out with Dark Gyro, "Hey!" Dark Gyro flinched but looked at him and not the ground, "I understand you're scared of your Cabrera, I get that, but mine doesn't go down easily so could you please let me out of here?"

For the fourth time Dark Gyro vigorously shook his head, "N-No, I can't. If D-D-Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera f-finds out then-"

"Do you think I'm like him?" Dark Gyro froze, "I have to admit that I'm what some might consider 'deranged'- only because my inventions usually turn evil to no fault of my own- but I'm definitely not psychotic like your Cabrera. Take it from my Cabrera," as if on cue the two Gizmoducks crashed near the Gyros as the bound one rolled his eyes, "Crackshell, use the Hardlight Shield already!"

"The what!?" Fenton deflected a rocket as the abomination broke free from his net and rushed the armored duck. He was wrestling with it as Dark Gizmoduck aimed an energy blast at him.

"Remember those upgrades? That you screwed up and I had to fix? That was one of the add-ons I installed!"

"Oh… Right!" He shoved off the creature right as Dark Gizmoduck fired off his blast and it hit Fenton directly. There was a cloud of dust brought up by the collision and for a brief second Gyro's heart dropped and Dark Gizmoduck smiled… "Dr. Gearloose, it works!" The cheery voice penetrated the dust as he swiped away with the glowing blue riot shield.

"Of course it works it's _my invention_ ," Gyro quipped as Fenton used the tool to his advantage fencing off the abomination and Dark Gizmoduck at the same time. "See?" He said to his counterpart like he came up with the demonstration himself, "He's a loud nuisance, but he's far from the doctor that you're used to. He's… loud, talks too much, and gets on my nerves most of the time…" even being kidnapped and almost killed Gyro couldn't stop the small smile coming on as he thought of the duck, "...but he's probably the closest thing I have to a friend. I have Lil Bulb, but that's more of a 'son' than anything, and Manny doesn't really like me too much as he has Lil Bulb. So… yeah, I guess he's my friend: a decent scientist and inventor, but mainly a friend."

"H-He's… your f-f-friend?" Dark Gyro got closer, "Do you t-think… he'd want t-to be my f-f-friend?" There was a small amount of hopefulness in his double's that Gearloose couldn't help but sound like Fenton.

"Yeah, I think he'd be thrilled to have you as a friend." It was as if that's all Dark Gyro needed before rushing over with the keys Dark Gizmoduck gave him and undid the clasps on Gyro's legs and arms before carefully helping him out of the contraption. Once Gyro's feet planted on the ground he looked his twin dead in the eyes and said, "Thank you." It sounded weird to him and felt weird on his tongue, but nothing that bothered him too much, "Let's get somewhere safe the rest-" Gyro never got the chance to finish as a gloved fist slammed into him and sent him careening towards the back wall, groaning in pain on contact.

"Gear- Ack!" Dark Gyro choked on his own words as his "employer's" extended arm wrapped around his beak as he was viciously reeled back by until he hwss beak to beak with the dark armored duck. He noticed how Fenton was still fending off the creature, which was still a bit difficult on the account of the thing's unusual strength.

Dark Gizmoduck clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Oh Gyro… I gave you those keys in _full confidence_ that your copy couldn't tempt you. What did he offer? A better life? Money? Working as assistant in his lab?"

"T… T-To be my friend…" Dark Gyro partially lied as he beloved of he could be Fenton's friend he could be Gyro's.

"Be your friend? That's it? Wow… you really are a sniveling waste of space, aren't you?" Dark Gyro's expression changed for a small moment… And almost looked like his counterpart as he spit in the duck's face.

"N-No… I'm not. I… I was your l-little errand boy for s-so long… when y-you said other versions of us were g-going to I couldn't believe it, a-a-and I was worried they might b-be like you…" Dark Gyro smiled, he hadn't smiled in years, "but they're not… they're _better…_ "

"Hm… they probably are," the duck laughed, "and you know what?"

_SNAP!_

"I actually enjoyed having you around. Pity."

The snap was echoing as Fenton turned to see his doppelganger hoisting "Gyro" up, the chicken limp in his hands, as the emptiness in his face and how Dark Gizmpduck tossed him away like he was trash… it was all too much at once, " _ **GYRO!**_ " Fenton pushed back against the creature before running his shield right through the center of it, pulling it out after leaving a pretty sizable hole in its chest before going after his double.

Tackling Dark Gizmoduck to the ground the two armored wrestled around for a bit, " _You killed him!_ " Fenton shouted as he summoned Shoulder Blades and the extra hand and started tearing into him.

Dark Gizmoduck wasn't having that, "Suit, get him off of me!"

 _As you wish_ , the suit answered before summoning two extra extendable hand and shoved Fenton off.

Even through the anger and pain- mostly pain- Fenton was feeling that didn't stop his mind from picking up what his double said, _'Suit? Is it… does it…'_ An idea formed in the duck's mind while pain and rage flooded the outside. Both the all they could at the other, but while Dark Gizmoduck was doing that to keep his twin away or kill him Fenton was doing it to distract him in order to get closer.

It worked.

As he dodged the last few laser blasts he managed to skid just close enough so he could use the shield to block one side of him while using his other to do the same, "Not a brilliant plan Cabrera, with you closer I can kill you easier."

"Not without power you híjo de puta!" Dark Gizmoduck hesitated for a moment right before the third hand burst from Fenton's chest and tore through the front panels of his suit. The doppelganger was in so much shock he didn't process what Fenton might be doing until he had his core processor in his grasp.

"No!" He tried reaching out, but it was too late as the skirting of rubber could be heard as Fenton threw his wheel in reverse to get as far away from Dark Gizmoduck as possible. His counterpart reached out for a moment before power quickly drained from his suit as his arm went limp before the on himself went crashing into the ground.

Huffing, Fenton felt satisfied seeing his double fall to the ground like a puppet without strings… until the core processor in his hands started to heat up and glow red. Without a second thought, he tossed the core on the ground, inverted his shield so it acted like a dome, and jumped right on top of it. He wasn't however, a little slow as it just exploded as he fell on it and some of the flames of the explosion wafted up and singed some of the feathers and skin around his exposed eyes and neck.

Once the explosion went off and the pushback faded Fenton disengaged the shield as he stood up. The duck was happy he managed to best his evil twin, but as he turned around to see "Gyro's" discarded body he rolled back over to Dark Gizmoduck and tore his armor apart piece by piece until it was thin enough to pry open the chest area and discarded his helmet as he lifted Dark Fenton into the air by the collar, his other fist clenched, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"No, I could never do that," Fenton knocked him out with one punch… then did it three more times until the beak was broken and his face a bit swollen, "but I did enjoy that." Remarked one last time before dropping him unceremoniously.

His brief victory was short-lived as he remembered events prior, making his way over to the body and letting the suit fall to pieces as he fell to his knees, "Gyro… I… I…" Tears stung his eyes as his breathing hitched right before letting out a gut retching yell.

His burns, all of the bruises he gathered getting beat up in the Gizmo suit, nothing hurt more than the feeling of his stomach wanting to toss up everything in his stomach as well as the tear of his heart seeing who he would consider his best friend dead right in front of him. Fenton's mind was still partially in denial and didn't want to touch the body lest it make everything a reality, so the duck just sat there… hunched over and bawling his eyes out and pained cries escaping his beak.

"Ugh… that was… less fun. Second time too…Why do keep getting tossed into walls?"

Fenton stopped breathing for a second as his eyes snapped open, but he didn't move. He heard light pattering footsteps off to the side and as they approached him he slowly sat up and saw suspenders, a collared green shirt, and brown khakis, "G… G-Gyro?"

"Cabrera? What are you doing outside the Gizmo suit? Is-" Gyro didn't get much out before Fenton tackled him in a bone-crushing hug, snot and tears running down the scientist's shirt. The chicken didn't really know what was happening until he caught a glimpse of his double's unmoving body and understood instantly. His heart swelled a bit seeing the reaction Fenton had of his "death", but he nonetheless tried to comfort him the best he could since he had never done something like this before, "It's… okay. I'm… okay." His words a little stinted as he wrapped his arms around the duck.

"I… I-I thought-"

"That's the other me."

"...Was… W-Was he…?"

Gyro shook his head until realizing Fenton wasn't looking at him, "No, he was different. Kinder, more scared."

This had Fenton clinging to him tighter, "I… I c-couldn't save him…"

"I know… it's okay… he's okay now." The two men stayed like this while battles raged all around them. Gyro didn't fault Fenton, how could he?

This world was hell, and if took one of the good ones.

_____

Shadow jumped down from his position and continued to watch all of the fights with Drake. From the looks of it his words had gotten through to everyone and it fueled his being seeing everyone manage to turn their fights around in their favor and began pushing back against their counterparts.

Drake stood next to him looking quite pleased himself, if not a little confused, "Why don't we go and help them? My twin wasn't too difficult to take down so why do we assist the rest of them?"

Shadow shook his head, "They're fighting themselves- or at least their 'past' in Gosalyn's case- it's up to them to win out against them. They can win."

"And if some don't."

" _Then_ we give a helping hand, but we can't just take over the fight. There are rules to this sort of stuff."

"What rules?"

"My rules," Shadow answered with a wink.

Drake groaned, "Do you usually follow those rules?"

"Have to, or timelines collapse. I assist in between the lines: exist in the Before for the During and clean up the After, see things like books or movies and make sure their stories play out how they're supposed to, make sure the machines of Time and Space are well oiled and turned as they're meant to. Difficult work, but it keeps me occupied."

"Yeah i hear that," Drake smiled as he saw in the distance Gosalyn and Launchpad beating the hell out of Darkwarrior Duck, "St. Canard never settles down with crime, so i always have to be there to make the city from falling apart."

"Wasn't it fine without Darkwing before?" Shadow quipped.

"It's better _with_ me, though."

"Can't deny that."

Shadow enjoyed seeing the McDucks overcome the odds and beat out their twins, it brought a smile to his face…

...until time seemed to slow as his watch alerted him to another change in time. His smile faded completely as he saw the alert was about the corrupted change and pulled up the predicted image… only to see the image of a parrot and his name written across the headstone.

Time ticked to the rate of Shadow's slowed heart as he turned to see José in a sort of power struggle with Dark Zé, neither one winning or losing. He watched as José deflected attacks his sword and shields while laying on his own strikes against his doppelganger with every trick of his sleeve ranging from his cigar smoke to lightning blasts to even summoning mirrors to retract beams of magic.

Shadow felt himself rush over to pull one of his swords from the ground as he watched Dark Zé create copies of himself and lay it onto the parrot, one of them distracting Joséas another got ready to strike. With all the force he could muster Shadow chucked his sword like a javelin, the tip of the blade aimed right as the Dark Zé going in to attack as José had dispelled all other copies other than the one he was fighting, "JOSÉ!" The duck shouted as the sword flew ever closer to his battle.

José destroyed the duplicate he was dealing with just in time to see Dark Zé's attack and block it in time, deflecting it and seeing the approaching sword. He pushed away from his double just as the sword was only a few feet away, Shadow's hair started falling in his face as his sucked in a breath watching José back away safely just as Dark Zé noticed the sword all too late as it sliced through his torso…

...only for the illusion to disappear in a cloud of mist, the vigilante's breath leaving his body just as his stomach dropped.

He saw the fear and confusion envelop José as he didn't know where his double was… until he rematerialized behind him, and by then it was too late. Shadow felt his blood freeze as Dark Zé sank his hand right into José's back… and there the was silence for a moment before their parrot let out the rawest scream you could ever hear. It shook Shadow to the core.

Donald and Panchito felt and heard it instantly. It felt as if a piece of them was being cut away as their souls wavered. They wasted no time turning towards their comrade, " _JOSÉ!!!_ " They screeched before attempting to rush to his side, only to be blasted away- as was everyone else- as a violent pulse of magic forced everyone away as Dark Zé tore something from his twin. The moment he freed whatever he was after he soared right into the air leaving José to collapse into a breathless heap, his umbrella falling to his side and his sword dematerializing.

" _José!_ " Panchito and Donald shouted once again before sprinting to the parrot's side. Both birds noticed there wasn't any serious injuries done to José, his eyes looked hollow and his feathers were unnaturally dull which worried them the most. They helped him up and saw the slight wobble in his legs, "José, mi amor, are you okay?!" Panchito asked in a quote panicked voice as his husband opened his eyes to reveal equally dull eyes compared to before.

"I… s-sím, I'm okay. I don't k-know what…" José trailed off as he smacked his lips a few times before flexing one of his hands and his full eyes widened, "m-my umbrella, where is my-"

"Here," Donald wasted no time handing his friend his accessory as the ex-sailor glared up at the floating parrot with such unrestrained anger and malice.

The parrot took the umbrella and gestured with it quite sadly… only for nothing to happen. He tried once more only for the same result, "M.. M-My magic, what's w-wrong with my magic?"

"Oh… do you mean _this magic?_ " Dark Zé cooed from above as he held out a glowing orb. The doppelganger giggled with glee seeing José reach out for him as his legs gave out for a moment, forcing the others to catch him, "Are you alright my friend? You don't seem to be feeling well…"

Panchito went to grab one of his revolvers before Donald stopped him from doing anything rash, "What did you do?!"

"What did I do? Well… took what was mine of course."

"That magic isn't yours!"

"How so? I am José Carioca. This is José's magic, and therefore it is _my_ magic. A beautiful gift from a friend if I might add." Dark Zé caught a glimpse of Shadow and Drake approaching them, smiled, and pushed the orb within himself. Another pulse of magic went out, which caused others to bounce off as Donald, Panchito, and José remained unaffected. Shadow and Drake tried banging against the makeshift magic shield to no avail, "Ah, ah, ah, this is a talk between Caballeros and nobody else," his voice was dripping with power as his tattoos underneath his clothes shone with sickening light as his own sage aura grew larger and more smokey as he took a few laps through the air, "Thank you José, I'm even more powerful than I've ever been in my life! The magic of two Warlocks flows within me and it wouldn't have been possible if you weren't such a good person."

"What… are you t-talking about?"

"If you were just more of a bastard I would've left you alone, us being somewhat alike, but as a 'hero' i had to make an example out of you: Good… doesn't always mean victory."

"What's happening to him?!" Panchito shouted as he clutched onto his husband.

"Why, Gonzalez, isn't it obvious?" Dark Zé grinned maliciously, "He's _dying._ " The double too great pleasure seeing the color drain from other Caballeros's faces, "It can be damaging to someone if their magic is forcibly removed from their being, but for us it's different. For us, it's like… A second heart, and if it provides power then a body without its second heart cannot function." The counterpart swooped down until he was right in their faces, "I am… _so sorry_ for your loss." Panchito fired a shot to which didn't even reach the parrot as with the flick of his wrist it melted midair. 

As Dark Zé flew back up higher José placed a hand on Panchito's to push it down, "Meu Amor please… it's okay…"

"How?! How is this okay?!" Panchito wasn't one to anger, but seeing the love of his life deteriorating right in front of him was too much for him.

"We're Caballeros, e-even if i am gone now… you'll see me again."

"But it won't be _you…_ " The rooster emphasized as his face was beginning to be stained with tears. He looked to Donald for any sort of comfort, but the duck was just as lost as he was. Panchito held on tighter to the parrot, "We're different people in each life: Donald won't be Donald, I won't be me, and you won't be José. I love you, José, and I always will."

"I know, I know meu amor, but things will be alright. You'll see me again, so we're never apart." José, even in his weakened state, seemed to be speaking more clearly than before, "The Three Caballeros always find each other."

"Not this time," Dark Zé answered, "Each Caballero reincarnates because of small traces of magic intertwined with their life force, but for Carioca it's different. Magic is who we are… and now I've torn out all that he is," Dark Zé nods down for them to look at the ground and all three are horrified to see José's feet beginning to turn to stone, "this will be the _**last time**_ you will ever see José, say your goodbyes gentlemen." He looked at his gloved hand so dismissively while wearing s smug smile.

As he lazily floated through the air the others outside the shield tried breaking through, but everyone was so exhausted at this point that nothing they did was doing any good. Panchito was ready to fire again until he felt José squeeze his shoulder, "José?"

"It's fine Panchi, i'm fine."

"What are you talking about?! Did you not hear what he just said?!"

"I did, but it's okay."

"But-"

"I don't want to see you again if it isn't _you_ , Panchito. Everything we've experienced together will always be ours and no one else's, so don't cry… be happy we had each other." José felt the trickle of fear well up inside him as the stone crept upwards, but he didn't show it, "You, Panchito Gonzaléz III, are the one I fell in love with and nothing will ever change that. Don't be scared for the future," he held their heads together as both shut their eyes, "hold onto what we had and let that push you through tough times." He pulled back as the stone reached his waist to call over Donald who didn't look any better than Panchito, "Oh Donal'... I need you to look after Panchito, okay? He's going to be hurt, and lost, and I need someone there at side. And I know… I know you have your own love and family to look after but-"

"I'll do it," Donald voiced the most confident he's been in the last minutes, "the two of you have helped me in so many ways that this is the least I could do, we're Caballeros… we l-look after each other." Donald's voice started breaking near the end which made his speech impediment worse, but José didn't care, "I'm gonna m-miss you…"

"Não seja doloroso meu amigo, I will never be truly be gone so long as you hold my memory in your heart." Donald became a blubbering mess as threw his arms around José and hugged him tightly. José felt his own tears well up at the corner of his eyes as he held onto his friend. All too soon they separated as Panchito walked up, his breathing uneven and eyes red from the tears streaking his face, "Oh Panchito… I love you, _so much._ "

"I love you too." Panchito wasted no time pulling José into a desperate but no less passionate kiss, holding one another as tears freely fell for both parties. José's heart ached and his lungs burned for oxygen, but he didn't care… this was his time and he was going to cherish every last bit of time he had left. Nothing mattered as he held the one he loved in his hands.

Seconds- that felt like hours- went by as the parrot felt the stone creep up towards his heart and knew… pulling away he was breathless as he muttered, "Adeus… meu escarlate precioso do fogo." He shoved Panchito away, and as the rooster tried going back to him Donald held him back, "My best friends… how could I ever thank you for all the wonderful memories?" All he could do was smile sadly, "Farewell Caballeros… be strong…"

"No, no, no José you can't- Doanld let go- please Zé don't- Donald _please!_ " The rooster continued to fight against the ex-sailor's strength but it was too much as he watched his husband slowly be enveloped by rock, "José- Donald _please, let me go!_ " The duck couldn't even look at him as he held him in place, ignoring the screams of his friend as his other friend was swallowed up by stone, his face frozen in shock as he reached out one last time, " _ **JOSÉ! NOOO!!!**_ " Anger and fury washed over Panchito like a quick breeze before crumbling into the floor in despair.

Dark Zé watched the entire ordeal from above and could only fake a puppy dog pout, "Aww… _how sad_ , and now the Three have become Two. How unfortunate…" He had a brief moment of snickering… right before everything around them started shaking.

Everyone was confused as to what was happening as it also seemed that. The sound in the room started to drain away, but the rumbling grew even worse as the kids looked around to find a source as they spotted Louie with hands balled up around his face and shaking.

"Louie?" Was all Huey got out right before all sound drained out of the room…

And then Louie screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! It was a bitch to write and reading over it made me hopeful... before shooting me down near the end. I love to read as much as write so I'm in the same boat you guys are in! But I get to be in the evil behind the scenes >:)
> 
> What did you all think of that super big chapter? Put your thoughts and questions in the comments below as I am really excited to hear what you guys think of this humongous chapter! (Long comments if you can manage, it _is_ a pretty hefty chapter after all...)
> 
> Only a few chapters left :'(
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of that? An interesting start, huh?
> 
> Trust me, things are going to get a lot more complicated down the road but for now, we have establishing to do :)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments, I would love to know what you think of the "Other World"- until it gets a name- and their people, what do you think of the kids "new" designs, what happening with Darkwing, or whatever you want! I love reading them regardless.
> 
> I'm gonna try to stick to the "Three Chapters Ahead" rule I had for the first installment, so just be patient while I write!
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
